La Dame et l'As
by Tuberculose
Summary: "Le temps va son chemin au rythme d'un jeu de hasard : on retourne les cartes ou on lance les dés sans savoir ce qui nous tombera sur le coin de la gueule." Emmanuel Bodin. Ace x OC
1. La muse de l'incandescent

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente "La Dame et l'As", fiction dont l'idée m'est venue en relisant "Liberté d'Avenir", de DeathGothika dont j'ai été une des bêtas, que je vous invite à lire ! Elle est classifiée "romance" et "aventure" faute de mieux, il y aura un peu de tout, de l'humour foireux et des références décousues, des clins d'oeil à diverses autres oeuvres. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un cross-over mais certains thèmes voire personnages seront directement puisés dans les univers inégalables de _FullMetal Alchemist_ et _Pandora Hearts_ , qui sont clairement deux de mes mangas de référence. J'espère que ce qui suit vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, l'univers et les personnages de _One Piece_ appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I

La Muse de l'Incandescent

Le poing de l'autre fouetta l'air et Ace s'étala dans le sable, le nez en sang. Le frottement contre les graviers rouvrit la plaie sur son front et le jeune homme grogna en sentant le liquide chaud couler sur son œil. Il se releva en crachant un filet d'hémoglobine et sauta souplement sur ses pieds. Le bracelet en granit marin l'empêchait d'utiliser son fruit du démon, c'était la raison même de ce combat. Il attendit que son adversaire se rue sur lui, se dégagea de la prise qu'il tentait de lui asséner et enfonça son coude dans la colonne vertébrale de l'homme. Avant même qu'il ne touche terre, il l'avait relevé par sa tignasse et frappé du poing.

Une seule fois.

Touché au diaphragme, son adversaire leva le poing en l'air, signe d'abandon, la respiration sifflante.

On ne peut pas frapper quand on ne peut pas respirer.

Une ovation générale répondit au geste du jeune homme, les équipages d'Edward Newgate acclamant leur confrère. La seconde division surpassait tous les autres, rugissant la fierté qu'ils éprouvaient envers leur commandant. L'Empereur leva le bras et le bruit s'atténua progressivement jusqu'à un silence relatif, pendant qu'Ace renversait une bouteille d'eau sur son visage et ses épaules en répondant aux saluts de son équipage. Barbe Blanche se tourna vers l'homme assit à ses côtés et lui envoya une bourrade amicale qui le fit rouler à trois mètres de là.

\- Guararara ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas récupérer tes cinquante mille berrys, pas vrai Rush ?

L'autre se contenta de soupirer. Il avait eu tort, évidemment, de sous-estimer la puissance d'un commandant de Barbe Blanche, mais après que le jeune homme ait battu plusieurs de ses meilleurs hommes, il avait pensé que proposer un combat sans utilisation de fruit du démon lui donnerait un avantage, les utilisateurs de fruits se reposant presque exclusivement sur leurs pouvoirs en plein combat.

\- Il semblerait que tu aies eu raison, le gamin sait cogner en plus de savoir se servir de son logia. Tu as gagné vieux machin, je ne vais tout de même pas envoyer mes hommes se faire massacrer les uns après les autres, ce serait mauvais pour le moral et pour le portefeuille.

Pour toute réponse, le colosse éclata à nouveau d'un rire tonitruant avant de se lever, provoquant par là-même un silence total dans l'assemblée.

\- Les enfants, nous avons une reddition ! Ace aux Poings Ardents est vainqueur de ce tournoi !

La foule se déchaîna alors, entre soulards et bagarreurs, commandants et simples matelots, il fut bientôt impossible de discerner qui laissait éclater sa joie et qui se laissait aller à la colère.

Ace sourit et rabattit son chapeau plus bas sur ses yeux pour échapper à la cruelle lumière du soleil au zénith. Il fit ensuite tourner son entrave pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité pour trouver le système d'ouverture de ce satané bracelet dont le contact commençait à le brûler, le granit marin réagissant à son organisme avec la douceur de l'acide sulfurique. Enfin, le déclic salvateur se fit entendre et le bracelet tomba à terre. Il enflamma alors l'extrémité de ses doigts et commença à gravir les marches qui menaient à la tribune installée pour les capitaines se réunissant ce jour.

\- Un instant, vieux débris. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de participer à ce genre de jeux, mais je déteste l'idée de te laisser la victoire aussi facilement.

L'homme qui avait pris la parole d'une voix assurée ne s'était pas fait entendre du combat, accordant tout au plus quelques sourires appréciateurs lorsque certains mouvements des combattants lui avaient plu. Il était assis en tailleur sur son siège, une coupe à la main, et fit signe à la personne assise quelques pas derrière lui de se rapprocher, ce qu'elle fit avec une moue interrogatrice. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux roux avant de se tourner calmement vers son interlocuteur de près de six mètres de haut, dont il avait réussi à obtenir la pleine et entière attention.

\- J'ai envie de m'amuser, aujourd'hui. Rush, je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas si j'entre dans la compétition ?

L'interpellé hocha négativement la tête, curieux de savoir ce que le Roux préparait.

\- Un seul combat, Ace contre la personne de mon choix. Mais tous les paris faits jusqu'à présent sont remis en jeu.

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire pour la troisième fois depuis la fin du combat précédent.

\- C'est une offre risquée, mon ami, tu as intérêt à être sûr de ton coup ! Mais attention, tous les coups sont permis, utilisation des fruits du démon autorisée ainsi que de toute arme de ton choix, je ne voudrais pas te désavantager, guararara !

Le rire du colosse s'intensifia puis prit fin alors qu'il attendait la réponse du Roux.

\- En ce qui me concerne, c'est parfait. Tu devrais signifier à Poings Ardents qu'il est sur le point de remettre ça...

Newgate tourna les yeux vers son protégé qui s'affairait à composer la grillade parfaite, ce qui selon Ace consistait en une brochette de toutes les viandes imaginables en quantité maximale, sans se rendre compte du clin d'œil que Shanks lança à la silhouette qui se dessinait derrière lui.

\- Ace ! Rugit-il. Et vous tous, mes amis ! Shanks le Roux vient de me faire une proposition qu'il m'est impossible de refuser. Combat final, un contre un, arme au choix des combattants. A ce titre, je vous invite à remettre en jeu la totalité du montant des paris !

Ace regarda d'un air navré la brochette qui commençait à peine de cuire puis fronça les sourcils. Un combattant suggéré par Shanks le Roux ? Depuis deux jours que se déroulait cette réunion des équipages, il n'avait pas participé à un seul jeu ou combat, et ce n'était pas faute de l'y avoir invité. D'une pichenette, il rabattit son chapeau dans son dos et sauta par-dessus la balustrade pour atterrir dans le sable brûlé par l'astre solaire de l'arène improvisée. Il leva la tête dans la bousculade générale, pendant que les hommes tentaient de se remettre de l'annonce de Newgate ou contraire se frayaient un chemin dans la cohue générale pour relancer eux aussi les paris.

L'Empereur attendit que son fils spirituel soit prêt avant de se tourner vers son voisin et de désigner l'arène d'un mouvement un menton, indiquant par là-même qu'il lui laissait l'honneur d'annoncer le début du combat. Le Roux se leva alors, écrasant l'assistance de son charisme, et n'eut même pas à signaler sa présence pour faire taire les pirates. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa gauche, constata l'absence à laquelle il s'attendait, et laissa un temps s'écouler pour ménager son ambiance.

\- Les règles seront les mêmes que celles des combats précédents, le dernier exclus. L'Empereur Barbe Blanche vous les a énoncées plus tôt dans la journée et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Je déclare ce combat final commencé !

Il y eût un moment de flottement. Ace ne détacha pas ses yeux de la tribune. Shanks avait-il l'intention de descendre lui-même dans l'arène ?

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Le brun secoua la tête et son attention fût attirée par l'autre extrémité de l'arène, les escaliers par lesquels son précédent adversaire avait rejoint l'équipage de Rush, son capitaine.

Quelqu'un était en train de les descendre, et ce n'était pas Shanks.

C'était une fille.

Ace cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tandis que la demoiselle avançait sereinement jusqu'au centre. Elle était petite, corps fin mais plantureux, peau d'albâtre et crinière fauve. Un manteau sans manches retroussé au bas l'enveloppait de sa couleur amarante, dont elle se débarrassa dans une envolée de tissu. Toute de noir vêtue à présent, elle entreprit de tresser son abondante chevelure, comme si le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il remarqua alors l'imposante barre de cuir qui lui ceinturait la taille et dans laquelle était passés un certain nombre d'objets. Il reconnut un athame, sorte de poignard à double tranchant auquel les plus superstitieux prêtaient des utilisations mystiques, et des bâtons blancs rangés comme des munitions, mais ne parvint pas à distinguer le reste. Il la jaugea de haut en bas en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur ses courbes puis leva la tête vers la tribune.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte du silence qui écrasait l'assemblée.

Malgré cette totale absence de bruit, il n'entendit qu'un sifflement perçant avant que le genou de la demoiselle ne s'écrase violemment contre sa pommette, l'impact renforcé par la force centrifuge que la pirouette lui avait consacré.

Il ne l'avait même pas perçue se mouvoir.

Il oublia alors tout ce que son éducation avait pu lui apprendre et tira sur la jambe offerte d'un coup sec, déstabilisant la jeune femme qui glapit de surprise. Son crâne heurta durement le sol et Ace enflamma son poing qui ne s'abattit que dans le vide. Une poussée sur son épaule le fit se retourner juste à temps pour que le coude de son adversaire percute la joue au même endroit, fragilisant l'os déjà rudement touché.

Il comprit alors. Ce n'était pas désordonné comme la plupart des mouvements provoqués par la testostérone ou l'adrénaline qu'il avait eu à parer jusque-là. Cette fille était méthodique, avait une parfaite connaissance de ses points d'appuis et des endroits où elle allait frapper. Elle bougeait avec une grâce féline et se servait de chaque partie de son corps pour déstabiliser, s'équilibrer et frapper. Elle paraissait souple, endurante, rapide. Entraînée. Chaque mouvement était comme une part d'un tout et il eût l'impression d'être entré dans une danse qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui le fascinait déjà.

Elle se mouvait comme de l'eau.

Dieu qu'il adorait ça.

 _Voyons voir, fille de l'eau, comment tu vas jouer avec le feu._

* * *

J'espère de tout coeur que ce que vous venez de lire vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos remarques, impressions ou critiques. A bientôt !


	2. L'or et la nuit

Bonjour !

Merci beaucoup à Mlle. Portgas (je crois savoir ce qui t'a amenée jusqu'ici ^^) pour sa review qui m'a (comme promis !) fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie que la dernière phrase de ce chapitre t'ait marquée :)

Le chapitre II est bien plus long que le premier, je n'ai pas trouvé où le couper avant, je me doute que ça ne vous dérangera pas beaucoup mais la symétrie avec le premier ne sera pas vraiment respectée x)

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ est à Oda, comme d'hab' !

Le grand jeu des expressions étranges et des références hachées commence ici ! Si ça vous tente, faites moi part de celles qui vous pensez avoir vues dans une review (et si vous n'en trouvez pas... elles doivent être bien cachées) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II

L'or et la nuit

Il projeta une véritable tempête de flammes sur elle, imparable, indéfendable.

Elle réapparut à côté de lui et il aperçut son sourire avant qu'elle ne touche son épaule de sa paume pleine et entière. Surpris de la douceur du toucher, il ne réagit qu'après qu'elle eut appliqué sa main de la même manière sur son genou droit. Il attrapa alors son poignet et la jeta dans les airs avant de placer ses mains en coupe pour y souffler une tornade de feu qu'elle ne put éviter et se prit de plein fouet. Elle s'écrasa contre l'esplanade de bois, provoquant un raz de marée humaine quand le poteau oscilla sous le choc, et Ace craint d'avoir cogné trop fort. Un peu déçu, la finesse de la morphologie de la jeune femme lui revint en mémoire. Se battre contre des hommes baraqués lui avait fait oublier la mesure de sa force physique, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas encaisser comme quelqu'un de la stature de...

Un pilier jaillit de nulle part et le cueillit sous le menton, l'envoyant rouler dans le sable sur plusieurs mètres. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait, il la vit courir le long de la colonne et sauter directement sur lui. Il s'enflamma alors, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements et curieux d'en savoir plus sur la façon de se battre de sa plantureuse adversaire. Elle prit appui sur le pylône puis sur lui et il sentit sa main appuyer sur sa nuque pour la propulser dans les airs où il la rejoignit en lançant des flammèches semblables à des fléchettes qui l'obligeaient à rester toujours en mouvement et à esquiver de plus en plus rapidement.

Il en avait assez qu'elle se serve de lui comme tremplin et il comptait bien la tenir à distance quelques instants, le temps de faire germer une nouvelle stratégie dans son esprit. Il la vit claquer dans ses mains puis toucher le sol et de nouveaux piliers jaillirent de partout à la fois, forçant l'homme de feu à sans cesse se jeter en arrière. Il donna un coup de pied dans le sol pour se projeter sur l'un d'entre eux et fût accueilli par un coup dans l'épaule puis un autre au genou.

Il la vit claquer dans ses mains une nouvelle fois.

Et ce fût la fin.

Il se sentit comme une allumette mouillée.

Ace, incrédule, tomba à genoux quand ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et constata avec stupeur ses bras ballants et sa tête lourde. Il était tout simplement incapable de bouger à nouveau. Alors seulement il vit les marques blanches sur sa peau, aux cinq endroits où elle avait appuyé sa paume. Un cercle renfermant un genre de tracé formé de traits droits et d'arabesques. Elle claqua une nouvelle fois dans ses mains et les cercles se mirent à briller. Une troisième fois et les mains plaquées sur le sol et les pylônes disparurent, laissant le champ de vision des spectateurs libre et dégagé.

Alors seulement elle leva le poing en l'air dans la stupéfaction générale.

Elle claqua une dernière fois dans ses mains et Ace sentit ses membres lui appartenir de nouveau. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour capter le clin d'œil et le baiser soufflé qu'elle lui envoya avant de sauter souplement dans les gradins et de disparaître.

* * *

\- Eh bien pour une surprise... C'est ce que tu avais en tête depuis le début ?

\- Absolument pas. Je voulais voir comment ils feraient tous les deux, mais je t'avoue tout de même que je m'intéressais plus aux réactions de la donzelle qu'à celles d'Ace.

\- Ce fut un combat pour le moins... captivant. Je reste toutefois perplexe, il me semble que Poings Ardents était immobilisé, non ? Pourquoi a-t-elle abandonné ?

\- C'est une excellente question, Rush. Tu en as une idée, mon vieux camarade ?

\- Elle ne s'intéressait pas à la victoire. Tu voulais voir ce qu'elle valait et elle te l'a montré. Je suppose que tu ne l'avais pas mise au courant avant de la faire descendre ?

\- Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois que j'étais curieux de voir ce qu'elle valait au combat. Je suis quand même soulagé qu'elle ait accepté, sinon j'aurais dû descendre moi-même pour garder ma crédibilité !

* * *

Ace avait pris une douche brûlante qui lui avait parue glacée tant sa peau bouillonnait. Sa peau fumait encore quand il en sortit et il n'enfila que son pantalon de toile noire et une chemise bleue qu'il laissa ouverte, récupéra son chapeau qu'il laissa pendre dans son dos et se mêla aux pirates qui le saluaient ou le félicitaient. Il discuta un moment avec Kuriel, but du saké (beaucoup trop) avec sa division, se fit chasser par Satch après s'être effondré dans les flammes du brasero alors qu'il enfournait sa huitième brochette et se retrouva finalement seul au bord du lac voisin, l'esprit embrumé tant par les questions que par l'alcool. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe odorante et ferma les yeux en essayant de se laisser envahir par le calme de l'endroit malgré les échos de la fête qui lui parvenaient.

Bruissements.

Il se redressa, aussitôt en alerte, et jeta son regard vers les fourrés. Un pirate saoul venu se soulager aurait fait bien plus de bruit en venant, et les animaux avaient fui l'endroit, dérangés par le bruit des hommes.

Un espion de la marine désireux de coincer plusieurs équipages réunis ?

Il avança d'une démarche souple et silencieuse dans les hautes herbes en suivant les bruissements qui n'avaient pas cessés, aperçut un éclat lumineux et se jeta dessus.

L'intrus couina, les poumons vidés de leur air, et lui décocha un coup de pied qui traversa son corps de flammes. Déséquilibré par le choc qui n'était pas venu, le gêneur n'en était que plus vulnérable et Ace attrapa ses poignets qu'il maintint au-dessus de sa tête, puis il leva le bras et enflamma sa main.

\- C'est toi ? S'exclama-t-il.

Elle plissait les yeux sous l'effet de la lumière et de la chaleur et Ace réduisit ses flammes à de minces filets crépitant au bout de ses doigts. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux qu'il découvrit d'une couleur ambre pâle, comme s'ils étaient constitués d'or liquide, délicatement ourlés de longs cils sombres. Elle avait deux tâches roses sur les pommettes et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissaient échapper quelques vapeurs d'alcool. Ses cils papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante et il vit ses yeux glisser sur son corps comme il venait de le faire pour son visage. C'était peut-être une impression due à la lumière des flammes mais il lui sembla que les pommettes de sa captive rosissaient un peu plus.

Elle remonta vers son visage et connecta leurs regards. Ace oublia alors tout ce qui n'était pas elle et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, sans doute pour compenser le battement qu'il avait raté quand elle avait ouvert les yeux.

\- Je m'appelle Lyra.

\- Ace... souffla-t-il. Je vais avoir des dizaines de questions à te poser…

\- En ce qui me concerne, une seule me suffira.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu viens de me sauter dessus ?

\- Je t'ai prise pour, hem... Je me suis trompé.

Il vit le coin de sa joue se retrousser en un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était presque couché sur elle et qu'il entravait ses poignets, ce qui, en plus d'être en totale contradiction avec les leçons de savoir-vivre que lui avaient dispensées Makino sur l'île de Fuschia, le placerait dans une position extrêmement embarrassante si jamais un des pirates décidait d'aller voir le temps qu'il faisait par ici. Il se releva et lâcha ses bras pour se laisser tomber à côté d'elle. Elle fouilla un moment dans l'herbe avant de lui tendre une coupe et une bouteille de saké. Le brun sourit fugacement en les prenant et songea que la soirée commençait à lui plaire de plus en plus.

\- Désolée, je n'ai qu'une coupe, je ne pensais pas trouver du monde en venant ici...

\- Pas grave, l'interrompit-il en élargissant son sourire. Je suis un pirate, boire à la bouteille ne me fait pas franchement débander.

Il se figea brusquement. _Quel con !_ S'il avait pu, il se serait giflé, mais il avait encore la coupe dans sa main enflammée et la bouteille dans l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser en maudissant l'alcool déjà ingurgité d'avoir empêché son cerveau de vérifier ce que sa langue allait déblatérer, mais fut interrompu par le fou rire de sa compagne qui avait elle aussi marqué un temps d'arrêt. Soulagé, il s'excusa tout de même, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'augmenter le rire de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais chercher du bois, annonça-t-il, feignant une assurance qu'il n'avait pas face une fille d'un mètre vingt les bras levés qui se foutait franchement de sa poire.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de remplir la coupe de saké qui déborda quelque peu quand elle se leva elle aussi pour retourner à l'endroit que Ace occupait avant de se jeter sur elle. Il revint avec un tas de bois et les bras chargés de nourriture qu'il était allé voler à Satch et enflamma le bois sec d'un claquement de doigts. Il détailla alors sa compagne pendant qu'il posait les plats au sol. Elle n'avait pas remis son manteau rouge mais portait une blouse blanche qui dénudait ses épaules, sa ceinture de cuir sur les hanches et une large jupe claire qui peinait à recouvrir ses cuisses. Il l'avait vue marcher pieds nus et supposa que ses chaussures devaient être abandonnées quelque part dans l'herbe. Il trinqua avec elle et but une longue gorgée de saké avant de se servir dans un des nombreux plats qui les entouraient.

\- Alors, ces questions ? Demanda-t-elle en croquant dans une fraise.

\- Pourquoi as-tu abandonné ? Je ne pouvais plus bouger, tu avais gagné... Et comment tu m'as immobilisé, à la base ? Et les piliers ? C'était quoi ces dessins blancs sur ma peau ? Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie que Shanks se fasse un paquet de pognon sur ma pomme, et je n'avais pas non plus envie que tu perdes. Je n'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon et t'ai immobilisé en apposant mes Graphèmes sur ta peau, au nombre de cinq qui symbolise la puissance pour que mes graphes aient la force nécessaire pour te retenir.

\- J'ai rien compris.

Lyra s'étouffa en avalant sa gorgée de saké quand elle commença à rire, piocha un morceau de viande marinée et chercha dans sa ceinture une cigarette qu'Ace alluma d'un simple regard.

\- Tu peux faire ça aussi, en plus des déluges de flammes ?

\- Seulement sur les objets petits et facilement inflammables pour l'instant, mais je m'entraîne. Ça demande pas mal de concentration d'allumer des trucs plus gros. Tu me réexpliques ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire dévastateur qu'il noya dans une nouvelle rasade d'alcool pour ne pas perdre la tête. Les explications qu'elle avait à lui donner l'intéressaient réellement.

\- Je suis une alchimiste. J'utilise un alphabet spécial, les Graphèmes, qui peuvent être combinés entre eux comme pour former des mots, que j'associe à des cercles alchimiques pour transmuter des objets. C'est comme ça que j'ai créé les piliers, à partir du sable de l'arène. Pour t'immobiliser, j'ai tracé un cercle de transmutation sur ma main, j'y ai placé au centre les graphèmes qu'il fallait, je l'ai apposé sur ta peau et quand j'ai jugé que je pouvais le faire, j'ai activé le cercle en claquant mes mains. C'est assez technique et je ne sais pas si je m'exprime très clairement, ajouta-t-elle en levant sa coupe de saké en signe de pardon et en jetant sa cigarette dans le tas de bois qui crépitait joyeusement.

Ace fronça les sourcils en assimilant les révélations qui venaient de lui être faites, décida de tout garder dans un coin de sa mémoire pour pouvoir s'y intéresser plus sérieusement quand il aurait évacué suffisamment de saké de son organisme, plongea la main dans un bol de tranches de pommes caramélisées et lécha ses doigts collés par le sucre avant de reprendre.

\- Donc, tu es une alchimiste et il y a... tout le reste, ajouta-t-il en fronçant le nez. Tu fais partie de l'équipage de Shanks ?

\- Grands dieux, non ! Je l'assommerais... J'ai fait quelques semaines de voyage avec lui, ma... profession l'a intéressé et il a fini par me proposer une place sur son navire. J'en avais assez de l'île sur laquelle j'étais et pas de destination précise en tête, alors j'ai accepté. Il devait se rendre à cette réunion de pirates et comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, je l'ai accompagné. Je commence vraiment à me dire que j'ai bien fait, souffla-t-elle.

Elle rosit brusquement un peu plus et baissa les yeux, gênée. Ace trouva ça adorable mais son instinct de pirate combiné à son état d'ébriété lui donna envie de jouer, envie qu'au lieu de réprimer il décida d'assouvir. Il s'allongea et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, cala un brin d'herbe entre ses dents qu'il fit rouler avec sa langue et coula son regard vers Lyra qui buvait sa coupe pour se donner une contenance. Il vit quelques gouttes s'échapper de ses lèvres et glisser délicatement de son cou à la naissance de sa poitrine pour finalement disparaître dans son décolleté. Il se força à calmer sa respiration et à détacher son regard des courbes envoûtantes qui se trouvaient sous son nez.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il sentit le regard hélianthe se fixer sur lui et étouffa à grand-peine un ricanement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans une réunion de pirates un jour. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas arriver à beaucoup de monde. Et puis, la compagnie est agréable, pour les oreilles comme pour les yeux.

Ace releva la tête juste à temps pour saisir le regard gourmand posé sur ses pectoraux, qui disparut rapidement mais se traduisit par une nouvelle coloration des joues de la jeune femme. Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur son visage à cette pensée et il se releva à moitié.

\- Je te ressers ? Proposa-t-il galamment en accompagnant ses paroles du geste.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée mais ne tarda pas à frissonner. Il ôta sa chemise qu'il passa sur le dos de sa compagne sans lui laissa le temps de lui donner son avis et augmenta la puissance des flammes.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais froid, toi.

\- Pas souvent, non. Quand mon fruit du démon est rendu inutilisable par le granit marin, comme cet après-midi dans l'arène, alors oui je peux avoir froid. Mais le reste du temps... Regarde.

Il tendit la paume de sa main à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle hésita à peine avant de toucher sa peau brûlante. Surprise, elle prit une grande inspiration qui fit tomber la chemise du pirate de ses épaules.

\- Et c'est toujours comme ça ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu...

Elle se mordit la lèvre et interrompit sa phrase. Ace se pencha en avant pour récupérer son vêtement, résistant de justesse à l'envie de frôler son corps de ses doigts et il replaça la chemise sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle le repoussa doucement et passa le tissu autour des épaules du brun, qui augmenta à nouveau la chaleur du feu par simple précaution, avant de planter ses yeux noirs brillant d'amusement dans les orbes félines de Lyra.

\- Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase. Je serais curieux d'entendre la suite, dit-il d'un ton innocent en observant avec délices les joues de la jeune femme se laquer délicatement de rouge par-dessus le rose implanté par le saké.

\- Pourquoi tu te promènes toujours à moitié nu, finit-elle courageusement en affrontant le regard du pirate avec un sourire taquin.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre, répliqua Ace en faisant rouler ses yeux sur les jambes nues de la jeune femme.

Elle tourna la tête mais pas assez rapidement pour cacher la teinte soutenue de son visage et porta une nouvelle cigarette à ses lèvres. Ace se redressa lestement et souffla sur l'extrémité de la tige de tabac pour l'allumer, amenant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Lyra qui avait senti l'haleine du pirate sur ses lèvres. Le brun vit distinctement un frisson traverser la clavicule de la jeune femme qu'il sentit se tendre imperceptiblement. Extrêmement satisfait de lui-même, il bascula à nouveau sur le dos sans cacher le large sourire qui lui barrait le visage. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le bruit de la respiration de Lyra, de son souffle quand elle recrachait la fumée, des bruissements de ses vêtements quand elle bougeait.

Il la sentit s'allonger à ses côtés, frissonna quand elle passa la main par-dessus lui pour saisir quelques baies dans un des bols qu'il avait ramenés, et rouvrit enfin les yeux pour les fixer sur elle. Elle avait une légère trace de jus rouge au coin de ses lèvres pleines et il sentit tout son corps se tendre quand l'idée lui vint de lécher le jus sucré. La chaleur de son corps, habituellement contrôlée, implosa dans son entrejambe quand la langue de Lyra récupéra en un mouvement le suc qu'il convoitait une seconde plus tôt. Il se savait raide, au sens alcoolisé du terme comme au sens sexuel, et tâtonna dans l'herbe pour mettre la main sur la bouteille, à laquelle il prit une longue gorgée sans détacher ses yeux d'elle. Spontanément, elle vida sa coupe d'un trait et la lui tendit pour qu'il la remplisse. Il y vida jusqu'aux dernières gouttes avant de jeter la bouteille un peu plus loin.

\- Je crois qu'on est arrivés à court... Je ne pensais pas qu'on la descendrait si vite, annonça Lyra.

\- Je peux aller en chercher d'autre, rien de plus facile.

\- Tu veux me soûler complètement ?

\- Loin de moi cette idée, tu y arrives très bien toute seule.

Echange de sourires, puis Lyra sauta sur ses pieds, un peu moins souplement qu'elle ne l'avait cru en amorçant son mouvement. Ace la suivit du regard sans plus faire le moindre effort pour détacher ses yeux de ses courbes hypnotiques. Elle vacillait un peu sur ses pieds, conséquence de s'être levée aussi brusquement et le jeune homme se releva lui aussi, répondant à son sourire éclatant par une moue interrogatrice.

\- Je t'accompagne ! Tu ne vas pas retourner chercher ça tout seul, et ce n'est même pas négociable, finit-elle en voyant Ace ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une objection.

Il ramassa alors les plats éparpillés par terre, en laissa tomber quelques-uns dans les bras de la jeune femme, eut la présence d'esprit de diminuer l'intensité des flammes jusqu'à les faire devenir simples braises en espérant qu'il en serait de même pour la bosse de son pantalon et suivit Lyra à travers les herbes, chaque pas les rapprochant de la musique et du bruit. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs plats en les larguant ingénument sur une table et Lyra se dirigea vers le bar d'une démarche remarquablement assurée malgré ses sandales à talons hauts qu'Ace venait à peine de remarquer. Il lui emboîta le pas quand il sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules et l'entraîner dans la direction opposée.

\- Satch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J't'ai vu tu sais, m'chourer d'la bouffe comme un vaurien, et j'ai rien dis parce que j'dis jamais rien et qu'en plus c'est fait pour ça les grandes tables avec la bouffe posée d'ssus pour qu'on vienne se servir, mais alors même pas revenir me dire si c'était bon ou pas, franch'ment j'te r'connais plus Ace, débita le cuisinier d'une traite.

A l'évidence, il était rond comme une queue de pelle, le brun ne pourrait rien en tirer dans cet état-là. Il déposa Satch sur un banc en lui assurant qu'il n'avait jamais rien mangé de meilleur de sa vie et en espérant qu'il n'allait pas lui vomir dessus, puis se retourna pour chercher Lyra des yeux. Il la trouva en pleine conversation avec un marin, fronça légèrement les sourcils mais détourna les yeux en entendant un hoquet à côté de lui.

\- Hé t'as une touche, Ace ? Hurla le commandant de la quatrième flotte à trois centimètres de son oreille gauche.

\- Une touche ? Beugla une autre voix derrière lui pendant qu'un autre bras lui prenait l'épaule. Une touche ? Répéta Shanks, qui lui aussi avait l'air de démeubler le dernier étage. Mais c'est vrai qu'en même temps t'es un tombeur Ace, t'es pas comme ton frère, toi t'as c'truc que les filles elles adorent, elles te courent après, ton frère lui j'crois qu'il sait toujours même pas comment on fait les bébés alors tu vois...

Au bord du désespoir, et priant pour que le prochain mec beurré qu'il rencontre n'ait pas lui aussi avalé le fruit du mégaphone, Ace posa Shanks dans un coin en lui promettant qu'ils parleraient de Luffy tout le lendemain mais qu'actuellement, faire des pronostics pour savoir à quel point son frère avait ou non la cote avec les filles n'était pas sa priorité.

Il fendit la foule jusqu'à trouver Lyra qui n'était pas du tout en conversation avec un pirate mais essayait plutôt de lui échapper, l'homme ayant l'air d'être persuadé qu'elle était son âme sœur. Il sentit une sourde animosité gronder dans son ventre et redoubla de vitesse pour prendre la jeune femme par la taille au moment où l'homme en face d'elle s'était agenouillé pour la demander en mariage. Il plaqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue, adressa un clin d'œil au « fiancé », resserra sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'éloigna de l'homme qui avait commencé à rouler par terre.

\- Désolé pour ça. Ce sont pas des mauvais bougres et celui-là pensait pas à mal, il fait partie de ma division, je le connais, demain matin il se souviendra plus de rien. Ils sont un peu affectueux quand ils ont bu, pirates ou non ils sont juste des hommes qui contrôlent pas toujours leurs pulsions.

\- Je vois ça, commenta Lyra d'un ton amusé, et Ace sut qu'elle faisait référence au baiser qui brûlait encore les lèvres du commandant.

\- Ah oui, pour ça aussi, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, s'embrouilla Ace en priant le ciel pour qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué la bosse dans son pantalon près du lac et donc sa semi-hypocrisie en parlant de ses hommes, de l'alcool et des pulsions masculines.

Il crut s'effondrer de surprise en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme caresser sa joue puis y rester appuyées quelques secondes pendant lesquelles son corps fut pressé contre son flanc. Lyra approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du commandant pour lui souffler à l'oreille qu'ils étaient quittes, avant de se libérer de la prise du brun sur sa taille et de courir devant lui, se retourner avec un sourire qu'il décida d'interpréter comme un « viens m'attraper » et de lui courir après, prenant soin d'attraper au passage une bouteille qu'il identifia comme du champagne, deux coupes et un gâteau dans lequel il mordit.

Il la suivit au son de son rire pour finalement la rattraper au moment où son équilibre l'abandonna et où elle glissa dans la boue du chemin. Il s'arrêta net, inquiet, mais le rire de la jeune femme reprit de plus belle et il prit de temps d'enlever sa chemise pour poser son chargement dessus avant de venir à son secours en essayant de ne pas glisser lui aussi. Il la releva et elle se cramponna à ses épaules pour sortir de ce qui semblait être un ancien ruisseau. Ils récupérèrent les affaires du commandant et coupèrent par le bois pour atteindre à nouveau les rives du lac, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin de l'endroit où ils étaient auparavant.

Ace souffla des boules de feu grosses comme son poing qu'il envoya former un cercle autour d'eux, les boules dorées lévitant sagement quelques centimètres au dessus de l'herbe verte. Lyra s'approcha de l'une d'elles, émerveillée, pour la frôler du bout des doigts, et constata que ses jambes et sa jupe étaient maculées de boue. Le pirate se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et versa le liquide dans les coupes avec autant de professionnalisme qu'il lui restait, c'est à dire peu, avant d'en tendre une à sa compagne qui s'assit à côté de lui, sa jupe étalée en corolle autour d'elle.

\- Je devrais la laver, remarqua Lyra. Sinon les tâches vont s'incruster, tu devrais faire pareil, tu en as partout sur toi à cause de moi...

\- J'ai d'autres chemises, répondit Ace en laissant fleurir son sourire mutin. Ce n'est pas que je trouve l'idée mauvaise, mais l'eau du lac ne doit pas être franchement chaude et les douches du Mobydick sont à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où on est. Donc, termina-t-il en mordant à nouveau dans le gâteau, on defrait en refter là pour l'hyviène.

Lyra tendit la bouche et croqua un morceau de la génoise alors qu'Ace l'avait toujours en bouche puis acquiesca et descendit sa flûte d'un trait. Ace déglutit difficilement et l'imita, regrettant tout d'un coup de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de la jeune femme. Elle s'étendit dans l'herbe les bras en croix en soupirant d'aise.

\- Je crois que je pourrais m'endormir. En fait je crois que c'est ta chaleur qui me berce. Et l'odeur de l'herbe. Et aussi la musique, là-bas...

Ace se laissa glisser à côté d'elle, son nez enfoui dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, et se laissa lui aussi bercer par les bruits ambiants.

* * *

Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre s'achève. J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous aura plu.

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point cela fait plaisir et motive !

A la prochaine !


	3. Le fondement du problème

Bonjour ! Nous revoici pour le chapitre 3, que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire (enfin, moins que le chapitre 5 mais vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite alors chuuuuut ^^) et comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un grand merci à mlle Portgas (je suis ravie que le fruit du mégaphone t'ait faite rire, si ça t'a plu attends le chapitre 5 parce que des gens bourrés et des jeux de mots débiles, il y en aura encore plus !), Guest et Lya pour leur reviews. Votre voeu est exaucé, voici la suite, je suis plus heureuse que je ne saurai le dire que ma fiction plaise, c'est un bonheur d'avoir d'aussi chouettes reviews !

 _Lya_ : Attention, ma fiction ne ressemble pas à LdA (du moins je l'espère...) : la relire m'a inspiré la mienne, c'est tout. Je l'ai corrigée, je la connais donc très bien et il est possible qu'il y ait quelques réminiscences, mais je respecte et estime trop Death Gothika pour me permettre de la plagier. Au bout de quelques chapitres, elle part dans une direction complètement différente :) Je voulais juste clarifier ce point parce que ça me semble important, le plagiat c'est maaaaaaal. A côté de ça, merciiiiiiii pour tes si gentils messages qui me sont tous les deux parvenus, c'était du pur bonheur de les lire, ils m'ont beaucoup touchée. Merci 3

Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ , son univers et ses personnages originaux sont la propriété exclusive d'Eiichiro Oda. Lyra est un personnage que j'ai inventé (dont le nom provient de l'incommensurable trilogie de Philip Pullman, _A la croisée des mondes_ ), et qui m'appartient donc corps et âme (niéhéhé).

* * *

Chapitre III

Le fondement du problème

C'est ainsi qu'il se réveilla, à peine quelques heures plus tard. Il regarda les étoiles d'un œil brumeux et estima que deux heures devaient encore s'écouler avant l'aube, puis il laissa retomber sa tête dans l'herbe, avant de se redresser. Deux heures avant l'aube, ça voulait dire une heure avant la rosée du matin et deux heures allongé sur de l'herbe tassée, Lyra avait déjà la chair de poule et lui la nuque ankylosée. Le Mobydick n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, avec à son bord sa cabine et son lit, grand, moelleux, …

Il n'hésita qu'un instant et passa son bras le plus délicatement possible sous les genoux de Lyra, cala son autre bras dans son dos et commença à marcher en direction de la côte. Attirée par la chaleur du brun, elle agrippa un morceau de sa chemise et colla sa joue contre son torse en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement qui arracha un sourire tendre au brun embrumé. Il traversa le campement presque désert, seulement peuplé par les ronflements de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu se traîner jusqu'à leurs couchettes. Il remarqua Vista adossé à un arbre et Satch étendu de tout son long sur une table mais peu d'autres étaient restés dehors car les nuits étaient fraîches. Il démarra son striker le plus silencieusement possible, l'amarra solidement au navire, jeta un œil aux alentours et se propulsa sur le pont d'un jet de flammes. Il parcourut alors le premier couloir, les quartiers des commandants se situant sur le pont supérieur, poussa d'un coup de rein la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea directement vers le lit au milieu de la pièce, y posa son précieux chargement qu'il recouvrit d'une couverture, jeta un œil au bazar de la pièce en grommelant, s'assit sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et estima qu'il pouvait encore dormir deux paires d'heures, sur lesquelles il n'allait certainement pas cracher.

Il se laissa alors tomber sur son oreiller et laissa le sommeil l'envahir en écoutant la douce respiration de Lyra qui s'était rapprochée de lui et de sa peau brûlante, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Lyra fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui chatouillait son nez, mêlé au léger tapage qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle se redressa dans le lit et frotta ses yeux en soupirant quand elle sentit un début de migraine poindre sous son crâne. Elle repoussa les couvertures et nota qu'elle avait encore tous ses vêtements, de sa jupe tachée de boue jusqu'aux chaussures qui martyrisaient à présent ses chevilles. Elle se pencha en avant pour dénouer les brides et fut intensément soulagée en constatant qu'elle se sentait bien, pas nauséeuse mais seulement un peu vaseuse, expression que dans son cas elle pouvait prendre au pied de la lettre. Les sandales glissèrent sur le plancher de bois et la jeune femme laissa son regard vagabonder tout autour de la pièce. L'endroit était clair et lumineux, le bois doucement patiné par l'âge et la lumière entrait à flots par les deux fenêtres, entrouvertes, une de chaque côté du lit. Lyra nota qu'elles s'ouvraient en coulissant, et le bruit de la mer et des embruns lui parvenait.

Devant elle, baignée de lumière, se trouvait une table de travail flanquée d'une colonne qui renfermait sans doute des dossiers, jonchée de papiers en tous genres et au-dessus de laquelle étaient placardées deux séries de feuilles qu'elle reconnut comme étant des avis de recherche de la marine. Curieuse, elle se leva pour constater qu'il s'agissait de ceux d'Ace aux Poings Ardents et put retracer l'évolution de sa prime et de son implantation dans le monde de la piraterie. 550 millions de berrys... C'était une somme astronomique.

Elle fut attirée par la seconde série d'affiches qui représentaient un jeune homme affichant le plus large sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu, une cicatrice soulignant son œil gauche et un large chapeau de paille vissé sur le crâne. La plus récente indiquait une prime de 300 millions de berrys, ce qui propulsait le jeune garçon dans un cercle très fermé.

Le bureau en dessous disparaissait presque sous la paperasse et elle reconnut plusieurs rapports non achevés, des dizaines de notes en tout genre et plusieurs journaux. A droite, devant une porte, était une table accompagnée de deux coussins posés sur le sol, table sur laquelle étaient abandonnés une assiette vide et des couverts usagés. Deux meubles étaient posés sous les fenêtres, une table basse qui servait certainement de pose-fatras, et un meuble bas de l'autre côté du lit, qui contenait divers livres et objets du quotidien.

L'ensemble du mobilier était jonché d'un fouillis qui se poursuivait sur le sol avec plusieurs vêtements roulés en boule, chiffonnés ou simplement abandonnés là par leur propriétaire. La file de vêtements menait jusqu'à un énorme placard dont les portes étaient entrouvertes, séparé d'une arcade par un profond et usé fauteuil de cuir. L'arcade en question menait à une petite salle d'eau privée, composée d'une baignoire, d'une vasque, d'un miroir et de quelques étagères pour les articles de toilette, mais elle avait l'air presque neuve par rapport au reste de la cabine, comme peu utilisée.

Lyra s'amusait beaucoup de ce tour d'horizon de la chambre d'un des pirates les plus recherchés au monde, chambre dans laquelle elle avait échoué sans avoir la moindre idée de comment ou pourquoi. Elle sentit brusquement son cœur s'emballer mais se rasséréna en songeant à ses vêtements intacts et toujours terreux. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par les fenêtres et autour de la pièce puis ouvrit le placard niché dans l'alcôve pour en sortir plusieurs serviettes de toilette avant de faire couler un bain dans lequel elle lança tout ce qui pouvait être amené à mousser ou à sentir bon en pestant contre les pirates et leur manque cruel de produits de beauté.

Elle prit soin de débarrasser sa peau de la boue séchée avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude, et plus soin encore d'écarter Portgas D. Ace de ses pensées, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait en prenant un bain dans la salle de bains personnelle du jeune homme avec le risque qu'il revienne dans sa chambre à n'importe quel moment. Ne pouvant rien y faire, elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper plus et de se laisser détendre par l'eau chaude et le tumulte qui n'avait pas cessé sur le pont du navire, les pirates de Barbe Blanche s'éveillant au rythme du soleil et s'interpellant joyeusement et bruyamment. Elle se rinça la bouche, s'enveloppa dans une immense serviette blanche puis regarda autour d'elle d'un air coupable avant de tracer un cercle alchimique sur le plancher de la salle de bain dans lequel elle transmuta une brosse à cheveux en bois à partir du plancher.

Ce fut au moment où elle commençait de démêler sa tignasse que le propriétaire de la chambre fit son apparition.

* * *

Ace marqua un temps d'arrêt en la découvrant ruisselante d'eau sur le sol de sa chambre, son corps masqué à la vue du jeune homme par une simple serviette retenue par un nœud au niveau de la poitrine, nœud en la solidité duquel il n'avait qu'une confiance extrêmement limitée. Au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, il arracha son regard de cette boucle de tissu qui plaquait les seins de la jeune femme en avant et posa plutôt les yeux sur son visage.

– Bien dormi ?

– Remarquablement. Même si j'aurais quelques questions à poser à un certain homme de feu quant à ma présence ici...

Le ton n'était pas agressif mais simplement moqueur, toutefois, mû par un pressentiment quant aux réactions d'une femme qui se réveille dans le lit d'un homme qui surgit quand la femme en question est à moitié nue, il se racla la gorge et se lança dans des explications sur la fraîcheur des nuits et la proximité du Mobydick qui lui semblèrent de plus en plus stupides au fur et à mesure qu'il les avançait.

– Je vois, acquiesça Lyra quand il eut fini et qu'il se sentit finement con.

– Euh... C'est tout ?

– Oui, je vois.

– Ah...

Il lui sembla que son intelligence était aspirée dans un trou du parquet. Il observa la jeune femme brosser consciencieusement sa chevelure, installée dans son fauteuil et enveloppée dans sa serviette, jusqu'à ce que la vérité lui explose au visage comme un pétard surprise.

– Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule, par hasard ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un immense sourire victorieux, puis il porta son attention sur la brosse que la jeune femme venait de poser par terre.

– J'ai pas ça, moi.

Il eût la surprise de la voir se colorer de carmin et jeta un œil dans la salle de bains où il remarqua un cercle tracé à la craie blanche qui entourait un petit creux dans son sol. Il tourna le visage vers son invitée honteuse et y vit un parfait moyen de se venger.

– Je crois que tu vas devoir réparer ça... Et comme je te fais cadeau de ce morceau de plancher transformé en brosse à cheveux, tu vas devoir trouver un autre moyen, lança-t-il négligemment en s'appuyant contre le mur et en feignant de s'intéresser à une carte du Nouveau Monde qui traînait par là.

Ce qu'il avait attendu avec impatience se produisit et il adora observer le rouge des pommettes s'étendre jusqu'au nez de Lyra, barrant son visage couleur de lys d'un subtil trait rouge. Ace regretta de ne pas pouvoir croquer dans une pomme pour ménager encore plus son effet mais continua tout de même, son sourire mutin s'élargissant jusqu'à découvrir ses canines.

– Alors, qu'as-tu à proposer ? Je suis un pirate, je peux accepter des pourparlers.

Lyra leva son visage vers le jeune commandant qui souriait de toutes ses dents et elle comprit qu'il avait gagné dans tous les cas. Si elle ne jouait pas son jeu il avait tout de même le plaisir de la mettre dans l'embarras et de mener la danse, et si elle décidait d'y entrer... Mieux valait tenter de gagner du temps.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? rétorqua-t-elle, défiante.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit encore et il franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait pour s'accroupir devant elle. Dans cette position, elle était plus haute que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres et il pouvait sentir le parfum de son cou et l'humidité de sa peau, et il plongea son regard dans le sien pour éviter toute autre tentation. Qu'est-ce qu'il désirait, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Ace sentit le sang refluer vers le bas de son corps et força son cœur à battre moins vite en respirant doucement et profondément. Il prit soin de détailler chaque miette du visage de l'alchimiste, de l'or de ses yeux au rouge de ses lèvres – étaient-elles si rouges, la veille ? _Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer._ Il remonta doucement jusqu'à ce que ses dents effleurent presque le nez strié de pourpre de la jeune femme.

– Je ne sais pas trop, il y aurait pas mal de choses qui me feraient plaisir… Je pense que je vais prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la réponse te parviendra dans les meilleurs délais.

Il se releva en souriant de son double succès : il avait réussi à avoir encore plus que ce qu'il ne voulait, et il ne bandait pas.

Il ne s'attendait pas, par contre, à recevoir sa propre chaussure en plein visage, lancée par une alchimiste ulcérée. Son logia lui permit de ne pas ressentir la moindre douleur, ce qui énerva un peu plus la jeune femme qui lança la seconde chaussure, suivie bientôt par tous les objets qui passaient à sa portée. Le rire d'Ace augmentait la fureur de Lyra autant que l'inutilité des projectiles qui passaient à travers son corps.

– Arrête ça ! s'écria la jeune femme.

– Je ne peux pas, c'est mon corps qui est fait comme ça. Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de me balancer mes affaires dessus !

Exaspérée, la jeune femme allait lui jeter une ceinture à la figure quand soudain, le nœud qui retenait la serviette autour de son corps se relâcha et l'épaisse bande de tissu glissa sur le corps de l'alchimiste, provoquant un arrêt brutal du fou rire de Ace pendant que la jeune femme remontait en hâte la serviette au-dessus de ses seins.

– Ça va, je te dérange pas trop ?

Ace détacha son regard des courbes de la jeune femme un instant offertes à sa vue et força son cerveau à se concentrer sur autre chose.

– Non, ça va. Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude.

– Tourne-toi.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en essayant de contenir ses fantasmes et de ne surtout pas imaginer qu'elle était nue derrière lui et qu'il n'aurait qu'à se retourner pour...

– Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ?

La voix de sa compagne, redevenue plus douce, ramena Ace à la réalité et il quitta presque à regret le rêve dans lequel il venait à peine de s'enfoncer.

– Bien sûr, je vais te trouver quelque chose. Je peux ?

– Non, attends.

Il entendit quelques pas, le cuir du fauteuil qui se craquèle sous le poids de la personne qu'il accueille, quelques grincements puis la voix de Lyra qui lui annonçait que c'était bon. Ace se retourna et se força à ne jeter qu'un bref coup d'œil à la tenue de la jeune femme qui était la même que précédemment, deux bretelles noires en plus au niveau des épaules, ce qui lui fit rapidement déduire que la jeune femme avait remis ses sous-vêtements.

Il ouvrit la porte de son placard et fouilla rapidement dedans, en extirpa une chemise claire qu'il lança à la jeune femme, rapidement suivie d'un pantalon de toile noire que la jeune femme retroussa aux chevilles et serra aux hanches avec sa ceinture.

– Je te ramène sur l'île ? Discrètement, si tu veux bien, si on se balade sur le pont et que tu portes mes fringues en sortant de ma chambre, j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Lyra étouffa un rire et lui emboîta le pas. Fort heureusement, il était encore tôt et les seuls qu'ils croisèrent sur le pont n'étaient pas remis de leurs excès de la veille, les autres devant être en train d'essayer de noyer leur gueule de bois dans le café à l'intérieur d'une salle commune. Ravi que cette « mésaventure » ait finalement bien tourné, il lui offrit sa main pour monter sur le striker, l'installa sous le mât de la petite planche à voile auquel elle se cramponna et il démarra l'engin, le portant rapidement à une vitesse importante et s'autorisant quelques virages audacieux avant de glisser en douceur sur le sable de la plage.

Comme il s'y attendait, les lieux étaient presque déserts et ne devraient retrouver leur dense activité qu'en début d'après-midi, quand les pirates auraient suffisamment cuvé pour pouvoir remettre ça. La jeune femme logeait dans une tente colorée un peu à l'écart des équipages et il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée en s'autorisant même un léger baiser sur sa main avant de se retourner et de lui adresser un signe de la main dans son dos.

Sur le chemin du retour, il rencontra Shanks qui lui proposa une partie d'échecs avec un sourire en coin, et Ace eut la certitude qu'il les avait épiés à un moment ou à un autre. Il accepta la requête de l'Empereur qui tira un jeu du néant et s'installa tranquillement.

– Alors, Poings Ardents, que penses-tu de la jeune alchimiste ?

 _Très jolie_ , failli répliquer Ace.

– Je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un comme elle. A vrai dire, je croyais que l'alchimie était une légende… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse rétamer par cette même légende.

 _Des millions de femmes dans le monde, et moi je flashe sur celle qui me tabasse. J'dois vraiment avoir un problème._

L'Empereur sourit de satisfaction et avança un pion.

– J'ai rencontré Lyra dans un port, alors que nous faisions une escale de ravitaillement. J'avais entendu parler des alchimistes alors que je servais dans l'équipage de Roger. Elle m'a intéressé au plus haut point, il faut dire qu'un équipage pirate avec un alchimiste à son bord serait protégé de presque tous les dangers. Quand je lui ai proposé une place dans mon équipage, elle m'a fait comprendre que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais qu'elle acceptait de se joindre à moi pour un temps. Au cours de la traversée, elle m'a montré différentes facettes de l'alchimie, mais je suis resté curieux de savoir comment un alchimiste pouvait se débrouiller dans un combat. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir servi de « cobaye » lors de ma petite expérience.

– L'expérience a été enrichissante pour moi aussi, répondit Ace en dégageant son fou. Il y en a d'autres comme elle ?

– Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Les alchimistes, s'il en reste de par le vaste monde, sont assez secrets sur les arcanes de leur art. Je la comprends, dévoiler l'emplacement de ses confrères pourrait revenir à les mettre en danger. Il y a longtemps des alchimistes ont accepté de servir dans la Marine où ils ont formé un commando spécial sobrement nommé « alchimistes d'état ». Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y est passé mais depuis il semblerait qu'ils ne soient plus en très bons termes avec le Gouvernement Mondial. Celui-ci pourrait prévoir de les utiliser à plus ou moins bon escient, et j'ai cru remarquer que Lyra n'appréciait pas trop être manipulée.

L'image d'une chaussure fonçant vers lui s'imposa à l'esprit de Ace qui sourit fugacement et prit la tour de Shanks.

– L'alchimie peut faire des merveilles. Lyra m'a expliqué qu'en prononçant le serment d'Ouroboros qui d'après ce que j'ai compris est plus qu'une simple promesse, ils acceptaient aussi quelques règles dont la plus importante est de ne jamais tenter de transmutation humaine.

– Transmutation humaine ?

– Faire revenir un mort à la vie.

Ace marqua un temps d'arrêt, la pièce qu'il allait bouger suspendue en l'air.

– C'est possible ?

– Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que Lyra a accepté de me dévoiler c'est que les alchimistes s'interdisent eux-mêmes de tenter l'expérience. Echec.

Ace bougea un cavalier qui vint s'interposer entre son roi et le fou de l'Empereur.

– Cette jeune personne me fascine au plus haut point. Je suis aussi curieux de voir ce qu'elle va devenir que je le suis quant à ton propre avenir.

– Je pensais que ce qui vous intéressait le plus était l'avenir de Luffy.

– Ton frère est une personne hors du commun, mais tu es aussi bien placé que moi pour le savoir. Lyra possède les clés qui pourraient faire basculer ce monde sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je comprends le Gouvernement de s'inquiéter quant à la présence d'alchimistes sur Grand Line.

– Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ?

– A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Lyra est, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, une jeune personne très équilibrée, mais même le plus équilibré des hommes est à craindre lorsqu'il possède un pouvoir qui fait de lui l'égal d'un dieu.

– Vous pourriez tout aussi bien parler des utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

Le jeune homme choisit de sacrifier un pion pour prendre la seconde tour de l'Empereur.

– En effet. Tu sais, il y a une théorie qui voudrait que les alchimistes aient créé les fruits du démon. Après tout, ils en seraient tout à fait capables.

– C'est une science si puissante que ça ?

– Puissante comme tu n'en as pas idée, Ace. Dans l'arène, elle a fait surgir des piliers à partir du sable, mais un Logia ou un Paramecia aurait pu en faire autant. Maintenant, imagine qu'un objet se brise. Un alchimiste peut le réparer, l'améliorer, le transformer à sa guise. Contrairement aux fruits du démon qui ne font que changer le corps d'une personne, un alchimiste modèle la réalité à son image, il peut refuser certains évènements ou en forcer d'autres à se produire. Lyra m'a dit que la première étape de l'entraînement de tout alchimiste est d'apprendre que « l'alchimiste ordonne et le monde obéit », puis d'apprendre l'humilité, d'une façon que j'imagine assez brutale.

– C'est assez contradictoire.

– Non, en réalité c'est très logique. Un alchimiste, comme tout homme, doit savoir ce qu'il est capable de faire, mais ne doit pas s'en enorgueillir. Si l'orgueil est relativement insignifiant lorsqu'il s'agit d'un commerçant, d'un agriculteur ou d'un érudit, pour un alchimiste c'est le pire des crimes car il pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques. A l'inverse, un alchimiste sans aucune confiance en lui pourrait également provoquer des ravages par une maîtrise insuffisante de son art.

– Je comprends, mais j'ai une dernière question.

– Je t'écoute.

– Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ?

– Pour te distraire, voyons ! Echec et mat.

Eberlué, Ace regarda l'Empereur se tordre de rire d'avoir battu un gosse de vingt ans aux échecs. Il finit par l'accompagner dans son rire puis le remercia de lui avoir accordé du temps. Le jeune homme se leva pour partir à la recherche d'un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom mais tomba en chemin sur un membre de sa division, écroulé de rire dans un buisson.

\- Commandant ! Bon sang, vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez ! Il faut absolument que vous veniez voir ça !

Le commandant de la deuxième flotte le suivit jusqu'au lieu du banquet de la veille, où régnait la plus grande agitation. La moitié de l'assistance était écroulée de rire au même titre que son subordonné, et Ace dut jouer des coudes pour arriver au premier rang. Il découvrit alors Izou, cul nu, hurlant sur un pauvre homme qui avait l'air de vouloir disparaître sous terre.

A y regarder de plus près, Ace distingua une forme étrange sur la fesse gauche du commandant de la 16ème, un dessin qui avait l'air de représenter un poney ailé surmonté d'un arc-en-ciel. Ace estima préférable d'en rester là de la contemplation du fondement de son coéquipier, craignant de ne jamais pouvoir effacer cette image de ses rétines. Il se tourna vers Joz pour le supplier de lui dire que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avait un sens, mais le géant prit les devants.

\- Hier soir, Izou s'est fait chambrer sur son rouge à lèvres par des mecs bourrés. Ils lui ont dit que la seule façon de faire plus viril serait de se faire tatouer, et que ça tombait bien parce qu'ils avaient un tatoueur dans leur équipage. On a bien essayé de dire à Izou que dans son état c'était pas un bon plan, mais il a rien voulu savoir, et on l'a retrouvé comme ça ce matin. D'après ce qu'on a pu tirer de ce pauvre bougre avant que Izou se réveille, il était catégorique sur le motif, il l'avait dessiné lui-même et ne voulait pas autre chose. Avant ça, il avait organisé un grand jeu à boire et le vainqueur pouvait choisir l'endroit où Izou se ferait tatouer, et le résultat, tu l'as sous les yeux.

Ace, médusé, regarda le commandant brailler des insanités sur le malheureux homme jusqu'à ce que le séant du commandant entre à nouveau dans son champ de vision. C'en fut trop pour le commandant qui fut gagné par le fou rire de l'assemblée. Il se releva au moment où Mia, l'infirmière en chef de Barbe-Blanche, immortalisait avec son appareil photo le postérieur du commandant, destiné à passer à la postérité sur le mur de la honte _(1)._

\- Monsieur, vous venez de défigurer un monument national. Je vous somme de redonner à mon cul l'aspect qui fit sa gloire ! (2)

C'en fut trop, à la fois pour la foule, pour Ace qui s'étouffa en essayant de respirer, et pour le pauvre homme qui fondit en larmes et se répandit en excuses sur le sol.

* * *

\- On vous l'a apporté, mademoiselle.

Lyra releva la tête et offrit un sourire éclatant aux hommes de Shanks qui ployaient sous le poids d'une énorme caisse.

\- Posez-le là, ce sera parfait. Vous avez l'eau aussi ?

\- On a envoyé une équipe vous la chercher.

\- C'est parfait, il faudra la verser là-dedans pour que je puisse la purifier.

L'homme de l'équipage de Shanks acquiesça et s'inclina devant la jeune femme avant de s'en aller. Le Roux avait exigé de ses hommes une attitude exemplaire avec l'alchimiste, et pas un n'avait essayé d'outrepasser ce commandement.

Lyra se tourna vers la caisse de bois qu'elle fit fondre dans la terre grâce à son alchimie, et se retrouva face à une orgue taillée dans un seul et même bloc de cristal. De grands tubes pointaient vers le ciel et pas moins de trois claviers d'une centaine de touches chacun étaient aménagés. Entre les touches et les tubes se trouvait une rangée de clepsydres. Lyra inspecta consciencieusement son instrument, vérifia qu'aucune partie n'était endommagée ou souillée, puis accueillit les pirates chargés de lourds tonneaux qu'elle renvoya pour la même mission. L'eau déversée dans un alambic allait passer par tous les états, de la vapeur à la glace, et traverser divers filtres pour ne plus laisser que de l'eau parfaitement pure, seulement composée d'atomes d'H2O. C'était là un point crucial, car le cristal ne pouvait entrer en résonnance qu'avec de l'eau, une seule particule étrangère risquait de fragiliser la structure et le fragile instrument exploserait alors. Une fois parvenue à l'autre embout de l'alambic, l'eau se déverserait directement dans un des tubes, chaque tube étant relié à une des sept clepsydres. Lyra n'aurait qu'à bouger l'alambic pour que l'eau s'écoule dans un autre tube.

La purification de l'eau allait prendre toute la journée mais Lyra allait pouvoir jouer du cristal à eau le soir même. La journée était magnifique et l'île idéale, les pirates ne l'avaient pas choisie au hasard pour célébrer le rassemblement des équipages.

D'après ce que Lyra avait compris des explications d'un matelot qu'elle avait interrogé à ce propos sur le navire du Roux, il s'agissait d'un évènement organisé pour la première fois, et où pendant deux semaines, les équipages des deux Empereurs se côtoieraient sur fond de fêtes, jeux et réjouissances diverses. La totalité des équipages ne pouvaient venir, les Empereurs ayant des fonctions à assumer, une partie de leur flotte étant de toute façon éparpillée en mer, seuls leurs navires principaux étaient autorisés à accoster sur l'île. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il avait également été décidé que l'île choisie ne devait être placée ni sous la domination de Barbe-Blanche, ni sous celle du Roux. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors tournés vers leur ami commun, le capitaine Rush O'Hagan, qui avait accepté d'accueillir cet évènement sur l'île qu'il occupait avec son équipage depuis de nombreuses années quand il n'était pas en mer. Lyra avait fait en tout six semaines de voyage sur le Red Force, mais cet évènement, prévu de longue date, lui avait donné envie de rester pour le vivre, alors même qu'elle commençait à se lasser de parcourir les mers avec l'Empereur.

La jeune femme s'était débarrassée des vêtements d'Ace après s'être rendu compte qu'elle humait sans cesse le parfum de la chemise. Elle avait enfilé un maillot de bain rouge orné de perles et passé un jean par-dessus pour rester libre de ses mouvements. Elle avait tenté de lire, de continuer ses recherches, même de nager, mais elle conservait l'impression de tourner comme un lion en cage. Elle avait alors demandé son cristal à eau à un membre de l'équipage du Roux qu'elle avait vu passer. Les pirates l'avaient déjà entendue jouer à bord du Red Force et s'étaient empressés d'accéder à sa requête, impatients d'entendre à nouveau le son de l'instrument.

Le souffle du vent la fit frissonner et elle regretta soudain l'absence du commandant de la deuxième division. Elle secoua la tête et s'en voulut d'avoir pensé ça. _C'est un pirate, ma chérie, réveille-toi. Des filles comme toi, il s'en est farci des dizaines. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, mais pour lui ça s'arrête là. Demain il s'en trouvera une autre et la boucle sera bouclée._

Le tintement de son alambic lui fit tourner la tête. Le délicat enchevêtrement de cristal s'était mis à bourdonner et à vibrer, ce que Lyra savait être une très mauvaise chose. Elle coupa précipitamment le feu sous le premier erlenmeyer et scruta attentivement la structure de son appareil. Il avait l'air en parfait état, pas une fêlure ou une usure partielle qui auraient pu provoquer un tel phénomène. Horrifiée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, Lyra se tourna alors vers le foyer qui chauffait le fond de ses ballons et autres contenants. L'une des pièces était manquante. A quatre pattes dans l'herbe douce qui lui chatouillait les côtes, la jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à la retrouver, pour s'apercevoir sans surprise qu'elle était endommagée. Si elle ne l'avait pas été, jamais elle n'aurait pu sortir de son support, adapté à l'exacte forme de la pièce.

Et maintenant ? Un simple feu ne pourrait jamais lui permettre d'atteinte la température adéquate, calculée au degré près… Elle devrait annoncer aux marins qu'elle ne pourrait pas jouer, passer la nuit à tenter de réparer sa pièce… Même l'alchimie ne pouvait rien faire dans ce cas précis, la pièce était trop petite et Lyra savait qu'en transmutation de précision, elle n'était pas assez expérimentée pour réussir avec succès. Or, une fois encore, le moindre écart de degré pourrait s'avérer fatal pour son instrument. Son esprit se tourna alors vers la solution qu'elle refusait de considérer comme telle et qu'elle avait désespérément écartée de son esprit auparavant.

Un jeune commandant de division de Barbe-Blanche, tignasse brune et taches de rousseur sur le nez, yeux noirs et sourire décadent, qui avait la fâcheuse manie d'exposer sa peau caramélisée par le soleil autant que c'était pudiquement réalisable.

Portgas D. Ace et son Pyrofruit.

Elle avait promis aux marins qui étaient passés remplir son alambic d'eau qu'elle jouerait pour eux le soir même. La parole d'une alchimiste était sacrée, en témoignait l'Ouroboros gravé dans sa peau, et elle ne pouvait abandonner avant d'avoir tout tenté, sous peine de remettre en question ses promesses passées et futures, ce qu'elle n'accepterait jamais. Elle enfila un pull en maille et partit à la recherche du jeune homme.

* * *

(1) Le copyright de cette idée de génie appartient à DeathGothika, courez lire son recueil du même nom, ce concept est fantastique.

(2) Une des (très) nombreuses répliques cultes de Bender, dans _Futurama_ de Matt Groening.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'en profite pour annoncer une précision : je poste vite et sans bêta-lectrice, il est donc possible qu'au fil de votre lecture, vous remarquiez une référence à telle ou telle oeuvre que je n'ai pas créditée. N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, des coquilles peuvent en réchapper même si je me relis très attentivement !

Si cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, même si cela ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs, je serai contente que l'on m'explique ce qui ne va pas ^^

A la prochaine fois !


	4. L'art et la manière

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc le chapitre 4, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ , ses personnages et son univers sont l'exclusive propriété de leur créateur, mais ça vous le savez déjà ;).

* * *

Chapitre IV

L'art et la manière

Loin de ces considérations, Ace lézardait au soleil. Après la formidable équipée de Izou plus tôt dans la matinée, le jeune homme avait fini par tomber sur le petit-déjeuner. Il s'était furtivement demandé si Lyra avait mangé et s'il ne ferait pas mieux de lui porter quelque chose, avant de se rétracter et de se dire que l'odeur portait sur toute l'île et que si elle avait faim, elle viendrait. Il n'avait de plus aucune envie de la traquer continuellement, si elle voulait le revoir, il ne se considérait pas comme très difficile à trouver. Un léger incident fut à déplorer quand il tomba endormi sur une pique à brochette que quelqu'un avait laissé traîner, ce qui causa une grande frayeur aux hommes présents avant qu'ils ne se souviennent que le Logia de Ace le protégeait contre ce genre d'ennui. Réalisant par la suite que si lui était protégé et ne risquait pas de mourir empalé, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de tout le monde, l'assemblée tomba d'accord pour ramener ses ustensiles et éviter ainsi un accident aussi stupide que tragique.

Le jeune commandant avait ensuite songé à démarrer son striker pour s'offrir quelques cascades, quand Marco l'avait appelé pour une sombre histoire de rapports introuvables que le pirate de feu aurait dû avoir terminés depuis un moment. La pyramide de ses priorités avait alors subi une évolution et Ace s'était posé sur un rocher au bord du lac, désireux d'échapper au commandant de la première flotte et guidé par ses pensées à l'endroit de la veille. Il avait escaladé un rocher peu haut, écarté les pans de sa chemise pour offrir le plus de peau possible au vent qui s'était mis à souffler, et s'était allongé, un bras posé sur son visage pour épargner ses yeux – il ne trouvait plus son chapeau et soupçonnait son bordel d'en être responsable – et un pied effleurant la surface des eaux, laissant ses pensées vagabonder et revenir régulièrement sur une jeune femme à la peau de lune et aux yeux de soleil.

Une ombre sur son corps le fit réagir et il se releva d'un bond pour tomber nez à nez avec la dame de ses pensées.

\- Je te manquais ? demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un service.

Le ton de la jeune femme, associé à sa canine qui maltraitait sa lèvre inférieure, lui firent perdre son sourire immédiatement et il sauta sur ses pieds, inquiet.

\- Une des pièces de mon foyer s'est brisée et je ne peux pas la réparer sans faire des équations plus longues que moi, sans parler du temps que ça prendrait pour simplement tisser mes graphes, alors que j'ai promis aux marins de jouer pour eux ce soir, mais si l'eau n'est pas pure mon cristal volera en éclats, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de mon foyer à la base et…

Largué. Ace se sentait tout simplement largué. Comme si on l'avait brusquement projeté dans un monde où les mots ne voulaient plus rien dire. Il remarqua toutefois le malaise croissant de la jeune femme dans sa position voûtée et son débit de paroles de plus en plus rapide.

Ace leva la main devant sa bouche et elle s'interrompit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Le sourire de soulagement qu'il entrevit sur ses lèvres valait toutes les siestes gâchées du monde.

C'est ainsi que le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche se retrouva en plein après-midi à produire des flammes à une température précise, exercice auquel il ne s'était que très peu adonné et qu'il découvrit avec stupeur comme l'un des plus éreintants mentalement qu'il ait jamais eu à faire. Il découvrit alors une autre facette de la différence entre son pouvoir et celui de Marco, qui n'avait aucun problème de précision mais qui galérait à fournir un feu dense et important. Il regardait Lyra s'affairer autour de lui, voler d'un endroit à un autre comme un feu follet jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa concentration faiblir. Quand il le signala à Lyra qui vérifia le niveau d'eau dans l'invraisemblable complexité de tubes qu'il devait chauffer, puis elle l'autorisa à s'arrêter. Le jeune commandant s'affala dans l'herbe et sentit son estomac se plaindre.

\- Je meurs de faim. Une petite pause ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé au matin. Ils laissèrent derrière eux le bric-à-brac alchimique et Ace se mit à rêver des plats délicieux qui n'attendaient que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin bleu, au fait ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme une fois installés et en enfournant une cuillère de riz.

\- C'est un cristal à eau. C'est l'instrument de musique le plus rare du monde, il n'en existe qu'une poignée. Il m'a été offert par mon maître qui l'avait créé pour moi, le jour où il a mis fin à mon apprentissage.

Ace vit une lueur de tristesse infinie passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme à l'évocation de l'homme qui l'avait instruite.

\- Je comprends que tu y tiennes. Mon frère tient plus que tout au monde au chapeau de paille que lui a offert Shanks le jour où il lui a promis de devenir le roi des pirates. Ça se passe comment, l'apprentissage d'un alchimiste ?

Lyra lui jeta un regard perçant à travers son verre.

\- Sept ans.

\- Ça dure sept ans ?

\- Admettons que tu veuilles devenir alchimiste. On n'est jamais trop vieux pour apprendre, ajouta-t-elle après le ricanement d'Ace qui n'avait aucune intention de renoncer à la piraterie. Tu me donnes sept ans de ta vie.

\- Je te « donne » ?

\- Oui, tu me les donne. Sans possibilité de revenir sur ta décision, sans retour en arrière, sans protestation et sans contestation. C'est la première loi alchimique, l'échange équivalent. Dans la pratique, c'est ce qui m'a permis de créer les piliers dans l'arène ou la brosse à cheveux dans ta cabine. « Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur ».

\- Autrement dit, on n'a rien sans rien. En quoi ça s'applique au fait que je doive t'offrir sept ans de ma vie ?

\- En échange de sept années que tu passes à mes côtés, je t'offre sept ans de connaissances et de formation. Passé ce délai je te rends ta vie, ta liberté et je t'offre un avenir : celui de pouvoir le choisir. Au bout de sept ans tu auras les connaissances nécessaires pour commencer à apprendre par toi-même.

\- On peut pas dire que vous prenez ça à la rigolade. Et c'est tout, ça se passe juste comme ça ?

\- Non, le reste est subordonné à l'apprentissage. Il n'y en a jamais deux identiques, mais quelques étapes sont obligatoires et…

Le reste de sa phrase fut coupé net par un cri étouffé. Ace venait de tomber la tête la première dans son assiette, projetant des grains de riz partout aux alentours. Attiré par le boucan, Satch s'approcha de la jeune femme tétanisée et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- C'est rien, le gamin fait des crises de temps en temps, ça le prend des fois, mais seulement quand il mange. Il parle, il bouffe, il fait le con, et tout à coup paf ! Il tombe comme un œuf dans une poêle. C'est impressionnant les premières fois, mais en fait c'est plus de peur que de mal, paraît que son grand-père est pareil...

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Le commandant cuisinier éclata d'un rire franc et s'assit face à l'alchimiste, poussant l'homme de feu qui s'affaissa de l'autre côté du banc avec un ronflement sonore.

\- Vous finissez de manger et vous ne vous en préoccupez pas, il va se réveiller d'ici dix minutes. Je m'appelle Satch, au fait, commandant de la quatrième division de Barbe Blanche. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour lui avoir mis une branlée sans pitié, alors considérez maintenant que c'est chose faite, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux, sérieux qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le chef cuisinier ne parte dans un grand rire qui se révéla communicatif. J'espère qu'il a été correct avec vous, ajouta Satch avec un signe de tête en direction d'Ace qui ronflait toujours, il peut être un peu spécial parfois, mais je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui vivait sa vie comme lui.

Lyra offrit au commandant de la quatrième un de ces sourires qui donnaient envie de se noyer dans sa joie pour l'éternité.

\- Il s'est montré plus que correct. Je ne savais pas que la galanterie et les bonnes manières comptaient autant dans la vie d'un pirate.

\- Si c'est d'Ace dont vous parlez, c'est son éducation qui est à blâmer. La courtoisie risque de nous faire perdre toute crédibilité mais on n'y peut pas grand-chose... Quant à moi, je m'efforce de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour plaire aux jolies femmes, parce qu'être chef cuisinier ne suffit pas toujours.

Sur ces paroles, Satch se leva pour mieux revenir chargé d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient entassés des échantillons de plats qu'il insista pour faire goûter à la jeune femme. C'est au moment où elle se laissait tenter par un feuilleté en forme de losange que Ace se releva brusquement, comme mû par un ressort. Groggy, il secoua la tête et tenta de faire passer la brume de son cerveau en engloutissant un bol de soupe.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu de crise de narcolepsie, ça doit être sacrément handicapant dans la vie de tous les jours !

Ace haussa les épaules et saisit un plat de ramen.

\- Ca n'arrive que quand je mange, je sais pas trop pourquoi. A Alabasta, ça m'est arrivé au milieu d'un restaurant, les villageois ont cru que j'étais mort et je me suis réveillé au moment où ils prévoyaient de m'enterrer.

Après avoir remercié Satch pour ses attentions et lui avoir certifié qu'elle préférait les beignets d'aubergine aux tartelettes aux champignons, Lyra était prête à repartir. Ace l'était en revanche un peu moins, malgré la compagnie plus qu'agréable et le fait qu'il soit ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour passer plus de temps en la présence de l'alchimiste, il n'était pas pressé de retourner jouer le rôle du bec Bunsen. Un seul regard à la silhouette de la jeune femme lui fit oublier ses pensées. La maille du pull laissait apercevoir de larges carrés de peau ivoire, et le rouge du haut de maillot perlé de nacre faisait ressortir la poitrine exquise de la jeune femme. Il se força à regarder son dos bien qu'infiniment plus attiré par la cambrure de celui-ci et essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur sa chute de reins.

Elle ne faisait cet effet qu'à lui, semblait-il…

L'après-midi venait de débuter et la chaleur augmenta d'un cran, et ils ne comptèrent bientôt plus les hommes étendus de tout leur long à l'ombre des arbres, attendant patiemment que les deux heures les plus chaudes passent pour pouvoir se remettre en activité. Quelqu'un héla Ace dans son dos et il détacha à regret son regard du nœud qui maintenait le bustier, pensant combien ce serait facile d'envoyer une flammèche dessus et combien ce serait exquis d'avoir Lyra pour lui tout seul…

\- Commandant ?

\- Herl ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il avait reconnu l'homme, membre de sa division, un grand gaillard aux cheveux hirsutes, toujours affublé d'une cravate verte.

\- C'est le commandant Marco, commandant. Apparemment il vous a fait chercher ce matin, il dit qu'les rapports que vous deviez lui remettre ne lui sont toujours pas parvenus... Je lui dis que j'vous ai pas trouvé ?

Ace eut un sourire en coin, ses hommes le connaissaient trop bien.

\- C'est ça, mais si jamais vous avez des ennuis, revenez me voir, et j'irai faire mon devoir de gradé…

\- Oh ça risque pas commandant, avec les autres on a établi un système pour vous couvrir, on s'y colle les uns après les autres aléatoirement, comme ça ils ne risquent pas de nous griller. Et puis le commandant Marco sait bien que vous ne rendez jamais vos rapports avec moins de trois semaines de retard, ajouta l'homme en répondant au sourire de son commandant.

Il salua son supérieur et sa compagne d'un signe de tête et repartit dans la direction opposée.

\- Tes hommes te tiennent en estime, on dirait. Tu dois être un bon commandant.

Ace se retourna pour voir les yeux couleur soleil de l'alchimiste fixés sur lui avec une moue amusée, une cigarette éteinte entre le majeur et l'index.

\- Je m'efforce de m'intéresser à chacun d'eux, je pense que si je ne fais pas l'effort de les connaître, ils ne voudront jamais suivre mes ordres ou se battre pour moi, ce qui serait normal. Tu permets ?

Il joignit le geste à la parole en allumant le tabac d'un claquement de doigts. Pas un nuage ne passait dans le ciel et Lyra avait enlevé son chandail, l'après-midi promettait d'être torride.

Un détail lui revint soudain en mémoire.

\- Hé, dis moi, c'est quoi un Ouroboros ?

Lyra plissa le nez, suspicieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Shanks a évoqué ce nom dans une conversation, répondit-il en s'appliquant à rester évasif.

Moins la jeune femme en saurait sur la conversation qu'il avait tenue à son sujet pendant plus d'une heure avec Shanks, mieux il se porterait.

\- C'est un symbole. Généralement représenté par un serpent qui se mord la queue, mais simplifié à l'extrême, ça devient un cercle. Les alchimistes l'utilisent depuis la nuit des temps pour incarner notre art, parce qu'il symbolise à la fois le mouvement, la continuité et l'éternel retour. C'est la marque du cycle de la vie, la naissance qui rejoint la mort et ainsi l'ultime unité de toutes choses. Il dessine un cercle pour ce faire, qui lui-même représente la perfection, le pouvoir, celui qui frôle le divin, et le serpent qui figure ce cercle c'est la basse animalité qui sommeille en chacun de nous. C'est le symbole le plus représentatif de l'alchimie, parce que, comme elle, il a un nombre d'interprétations illimitées.

Elle se garda bien de lui signaler que chaque alchimiste voyait le symbole tatoué dans sa chair, dans la forme et à l'endroit de son choix, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas deux Ouroboros identiques, et que le sien était gravé à côté de sa hanche, presque au niveau de son pubis. Elle décida alors de changer de sujet.

\- Comment il est, ton frère ?

Ace, qui avait levé les yeux vers le ciel, redescendit sur terre pour observer Lyra, perchée sur un haut tabouret, qui contrôlait la température de l'eau dans l'alambic.

\- Il a mangé le fruit du caoutchoutier, et il est devenu élastique. On s'amusait pas mal avec ça, quand on était enfants. C'est pas vraiment mon frère dans le sens où l'entendent la plupart des gens, rajouta-t-il. On a grandi ensemble et le même homme nous a élevés, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. C'était le vice-amiral Garp, de la Marine, dit-il en réponse au levé de sourcil interrogatif de l'alchimiste toujours perchée sur son tabouret. Il nous a confiés à une famille de bandits des montagnes, on leur en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres… Il nous a entraînés dans l'espoir de nous voir un jour entrer dans la Marine, mais peine perdue, on avait la piraterie dans le sang et on s'était promis qu'à nos dix-sept ans, on prendrait la mer, et je suis parti trois ans avant lui. Je l'ai revu, il y a quelques mois, à Alabasta. Il était devenu capitaine, je m'étais bien entendu avec son équipage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous en veniez à grandir ensemble ?

Lyra déplaçait à présent le bec verseur de l'alambic pour le placer en face du second tube. Ace repoussa son chapeau en arrière d'un doigt.

\- Au début, Garp m'avait confié à Dadan et sa bande, personne ne devait savoir que j'existais. Le vieux m'a lâché là, au milieu de rien, dans une forêt au milieu d'une bande de bandits qui ont essayé pendant des années de me civiliser. Et un jour il a débarqué avec Luffy. Un petit môme, haut comme rien, toujours en train de pleurer et de s'accrocher à mes basques. Il a passé des mois à me suivre partout, même quand je le repoussais il revenait inlassablement à la charge. On a fini par se battre un nombre incalculable de fois. A force que j'essaie de me débarrasser de lui, il a fini par être mêlé à mes histoires, faut dire que j'étais assez… bagarreur à l'époque. On a fini par mettre une tannée à une bande de bandits adverses à qui on avait piqué un butin.

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu l'as adopté ?

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Ace avec un sourire.

\- C'est une jolie histoire. Tu as dû avoir une enfance mouvementée en tant que fils du roi des pirates.

Ace tiqua et ses flammes augmentèrent d'intensité.

\- Mon père est Barbe Blanche. Je dois tout à ma mère et c'est pour ça que j'ai pris son nom. Garp m'a sauvé en m'amenant à Fuschia, il a été tyrannique et sans pitié, mais il m'a toujours aimé comme son petit-fils au même titre que Luffy. J'ai vécu l'enfer parce que fils de Gol D. Roger et je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais.

Ace lâcha brusquement l'erlenmeyer qu'il faisait chauffer et produisit inconsciemment une volée de flammes. Il entendit à peine le verre se fracasser sur le sol et tourna brusquement les talons. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment elle pouvait réagir, il ne voulait même pas la regarder, encore moins rester en sa présence. Il traversa à grandes enjambées la plage sans prêter attention aux salutations des pirates présents, sauta sur son striker qu'il démarra dans une explosion. Il augmenta la puissance de ses flammes et prit de la vitesse jusqu'à ce que le vent lui gifle le visage. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à s'être calmé, mais ne diminua pas la vitesse de son bateau.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ? J'aurais mieux fait de rester sur mon rocher, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? La bouche en cœur et les seins en avant, et moi comme un con, je fonce ! Jamais j'aurais dû l'accepter, son service, j'aurais mieux fait de la sauter hier soir, ça aurait été fini !_

Ace arrêta brusquement son striker, ce qui provoqua une vague monstrueuse devant lui. Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas vrai. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avait alimenté ses fantasmes, il pourrait rêver d'elle, mais il ne voulait pas devenir un de ces marins qui traitaient les femmes comme des objets de soulagement, une fois par mois quand ils ralliaient une île. Et il ne voulait certainement pas _la_ traiter comme ça. Il adorait jouer à la séduire et la voir fondre à chaque fois.

Il s'était emporté, stupidement, parce qu'elle avait abordé un sujet qu'il abhorrait.

Il venait sans aucun doute de flinguer pitoyablement toute chance qu'elle lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

Ace fit faire volte-face à son embarcation et lui fit prendre de la vitesse en suivant un courant. Il s'était promis de ne jamais rien regretter, et puisque le mal était déjà fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réparer ses conneries.

* * *

Il courut le long de la plage sous les yeux intrigués des marins qui le voyaient passer pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait dire, et pire encore, il ignorait ce que pourrait être sa réaction.

Il coupa par les fourrés et déboula dans un nuage de sable devant l'alchimiste sidérée. Il s'arrêta net, coupé dans son élan, et ouvrit la bouche en attendant qu'un son en sorte.

\- Je suis désolé, s'entendit-il dire.

Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi, tu n'y étais pour rien. Je déteste ce sujet mais tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir. Je t'ai fait peur, je le vois bien, et je me déteste pour ça.

Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien dit de tout ça à voix haute.

Lyra resta immobile, un marteau dans la main. Elle ouvrit la bouche elle aussi mais parut se raviser.

\- Et puis merde.

Ace lui sauta dessus, leur chute arrêtée par un arbre noueux. Il l'avait attrapée au vol, une main sur la taille de la jeune femme et la seconde refermée sur une branche du pin. Il l'attira d'un coup sec contre lui et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il la sentit hoqueter de surprise puis frémir sous ses doigts, avant de sentir les doigts de la jeune femme passer dans ses cheveux et sa main agripper son épaule. Il oublia alors que le monde extérieur existait et encastra ses hanches dans les siennes en se délectant du soupir de surprise –seulement de surprise ? – de la jeune femme. Il la voulait toute entière et elle était là, juste pour lui. Elle arracha ses lèvres de son étreinte mais il nicha sa tête dans son cou, ses dents effleurant sa jugulaire à chaque inspiration de la jeune femme. Il respirait, et il avait l'impression que c'était pour la première fois. Il n'aspirait qu'à rester là éternellement.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur tout à l'heure, ni maintenant.

Le déclic se produisit alors, et horrifié, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et activa son Logia pour disparaître dans une traînée de flammes et se retrouver à quelques mètres de là.

 _Bon, voilà, bravo Ace. Je crois que tu peux t'estimer fier de toi. Si elle a pas cru que tu voulais la violer, ce sera un miracle, et si elle n'est pas persuadée que tu es un psychopathe alors tu n'es pas non plus narcoleptique. Félicitations, t'as tout gagné._

Le poing rageur mais la gorge serrée, Ace se décida finalement à sortir de la forêt.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme toujours, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et comme toujours, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une pitite review ! Ces deux chapitres étaient bien plus tranquilles et posés que les autres, le grand chambardement commence au prochain chapitre.

A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lue !


	5. La fragile étoffe de l'esprit

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car ma fiction a atteint les 400 vues à l'heure où je vous parle ! J'en profite pour remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui ont mis ma fiction dans leur alerte ou dans leurs favoris. Je vous donne à tous un cookie ! :3

Avant le traditionnel disclaimer, merci aussi à toutes les non-moins gentilles personnes qui ont posté une review, on n'insistera jamais assez sur le bonheur que cela procure d'avoir des retours (je devrais peut-être faire des tracts...) !

 _Shaylla-san :_ merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé (ça se dit ?), je suis allée faire un rapide tour sur ta fiction et je vois que le style de Bottero t'a aussi marquée ! Oui, l'apprentissage alchimique est très inspiré de l'apprentissage marchombre, c'est une référence plus qu'évidente quand on est fan ! Concernant Lyra, je crois savoir pourquoi cela te fait cet effet-là : chaque fois qu'elle est décrite et spécialement décrite comme jolie voire plus, il s'agit de l'unique point de vue d'Ace. Les autres la mettent en avant parce que c'est une femme au milieu de deux équipages d'hommes, mais cela s'arrête là. J'ai quand même pris note et j'essaierai de m'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le MS ! (Et les fruits du démon, de base, c'est abusé. Il fallait quand même que je la mette au niveau, sinon ça aurait été ridicule !)

Disclaimer : One Piece, Oda, profiterolles au chocolat.

* * *

Chapitre V

L'étoffe fragile de l'esprit

Le soleil entamait sa plongé journalière au fond des océans et le crépuscule prenait ses aises sur Coney Island.

Lyra, après être restée collée à l'arbre pendant un temps qui lui avait paru infini, s'était décidée à s'aventurer au centre des réjouissances et avait fini par tomber sur Satch qui l'avait accueillie avec un sourire et des macarons à la cerise. Elle était repartie avec l'un des fourneaux portatifs qu'il lui avait prêté quand il avait entendu ses malheurs avec le feu, desquels elle ne lui avait raconté que le superficiel en ce qui concernait le commandant de la 2ème, arguant qu'il avait soudain disparu sans laisser de traces, ce qui, réfléchit-elle alors qu'elle repartait, le réchaud sous un bras et un plateau de pâtisseries dans l'autre, n'était pas forcément faux.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le cuisinier lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle installait un nouveau point de chaleur sous son alambic pour la troisième fois de la journée.

\- Alchimiste et joueuse de cristal à eau ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire en ce monde ? Un défaut, quelque chose ?

\- Je suis nulle en couture, avait répondu Lyra après un bref instant. Et j'ai des travers cachés, je fume trop, je bois de l'absinthe et en plus, des fois, je rote. Et je suis farcie de cellulite, j'en ai partout. Mais je pense que je vais m'arrêter là et continuer de te laisser penser que je suis juste petite et potelée.

Le maître coq du Mobydick était alors parti dans un grand rire et lui avait fourgué le plateau de pâtisseries dans les mains avec un clin d'œil. Elle jeta un œil dessus et prit une coupelle dans laquelle était posée une boule de meringue bleue auréolée de vapeurs sucrées et qui produisait des petites étincelles dorées.

Un sorbet aux esprits (1). Nommé ainsi suite au dicton populaire qui affirmait que le gâteau calmait les esprits agités des tensions, qu'elles soient du cœur ou du corps. La subtilité du cuisinier la toucha et elle en prit une cuillerée qui se transforma en ballet de saveurs au contact de ses papilles. Elle jeta un œil au cadran solaire posé sur une pile de coussins et constata qu'elle pouvait largement parvenir à remplir son cristal à eau à temps pour tenir sa promesse. Elle ne ferait pas l'ouverture de la fête mais elle pourrait au moins arriver en plein milieu. Un des pirates qui lui avaient amené de l'eau lui demanda si elle aurait besoin d'aide pour transporter son instrument sur les quelques centaines de mètres qui la séparaient du feu gigantesque autour duquel la soirée avait été organisée, offre qu'elle déclina gracieusement. Elle l'informa tout de même que suite à des soucis de foyer, elle aurait un peu de retard sur l'horaire prévu et l'homme repartit après l'avoir saluée.

C'est ainsi qu'au crépuscule elle se retrouva à remplir l'avant-dernier tube après y avoir passé la journée, pendant qu'elle vérifiait le niveau des clepsydres et la souplesse du mécanisme. Il lui resterait juste assez d'eau pour remplir le dernier tube, après quoi elle jouerait quelques morceaux simples pour ne pas froisser le cristal et donner à l'eau le temps de faire quelques tours de mécanisme. « Ce truc bleu ». Il n'était pas bleu, il était transparent. La superposition des couches de cristal, le corps de l'instrument, les claviers, clepsydres et colonnes donnaient une vague teinte bleu clair à l'ensemble, mais il fallait réellement être un crétin fini pour appeler ça « un truc bleu ». Il ne restait plus une miette du sorbet aux esprits, ni des truffes au chocolat que Satch avait négligemment posées à côté. Constatant qu'elle portait toujours son maillot de bain, elle décida de plonger dans l'océan une dernière fois avant d'affronter la nuit.

 _Et si je retombe sur lui ? Et si je ne retombe pas sur lui ?_

L'eau était claire et le sable fin, et malgré la fraîcheur qui s'installait, elle apprécia ce moment passé dans l'eau. Quelque chose qui n'était pas à la portée des possesseurs de fruits du démon... Insatisfaite au final, elle remonta dégoulinante d'eau de mer et prit soin de se sécher avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit qui avait un rapport avec son instrument. Il ne restait qu'une colonne et demie, et elle décida de se préparer à côté pour ne rien rater du spectacle que constituerait la dernière goutte d'eau à tomber à l'intérieur du cristal. Elle attrapa machinalement une brosse à cheveux et commença à lutter patiemment contre ses mèches avant de laisser tomber l'objet sur sa table de travail. C'était la brosse qu'elle avait transmuté le matin même, chez…

Elle secoua la tête. Un chignon suffirait. Elle enfila rapidement une robe bleue qui s'ouvrait sur le devant comme les pétales d'une rose, et s'apprêtait à attacher la bride de sa deuxième sandale quand elle aperçut le niveau d'eau dangereusement haut de la colonne. Elle déplaça en hâte le bec verseur jusqu'au dernier tube translucide, et marcha sur son marteau qu'elle avait laissé tomber plus tôt dans la journée, quand… Lyra étouffa un double juron et resta à sautiller sur place en grommelant des obscénités à faire rougir un pirate. Elle crut bon de lancer son pied dans le malheureux outil mais rien d'autre n'en ressortit qu'une cuisante douleur au gros orteil, immédiatement suivie de nouvelles insanités.

Elle se laissa finalement glisser au sol et entoura sa poitrine de ses bras. La journée lui paraissait irréelle, maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir. En tant qu'alchimiste, elle était bien placée pour connaître les aléas de la vie, mais les prendre de plein fouet n'avait rien de comparable. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées, écartant de toutes les manières possibles ce nom qui s'évertuait à s'insinuer dans son esprit et qu'elle n'avait de cesse d'essayer de repousser. Lasse, elle alla éteindre le fourneau, laissant les dernières gouttes d'eau bouillir puis se gazéifier, traverser les filtres puis la chambre froide pour retrouver la température ambiante au fil du trajet qu'elles accomplissaient dans les vrilles de l'alambic.

Le son le plus pur du monde la tira de ses pensées et comme à chaque fois, la vision du réveil de son cristal à eau la transporta dans un monde où plus rien n'existait que la beauté et l'émerveillement. Les clepsydres tournèrent les unes après les autres pour se remplir d'eau et l'instrument sembla pulser, s'accordant sur les battements de cœur de sa propriétaire. L'eau à l'intérieur passa par toutes les nuances de l'arc-en-ciel en même temps et le cristal à eau termina son réveil dans un son enchanteur.

Lyra se força à respirer sereinement. Elle allait y aller et tout allait bien se passer. Du moment qu'elle ne pensait pas à… Du moment qu'elle n'y pensait pas, il n'y avait aucune raison de stresser. Et si les pirates n'aimaient pas le son de son instrument ou la manière dont elle en jouait, elle arrêterait, tout simpl-… Lyra se prit la tête dans les mains. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie stressée à l'idée de jouer du cristal à eau devant d'autres personnes, ce qui lui fit penser que la boule qui bloquait sa gorge n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec la musique.

Elle attrapa son athame qu'elle avait passé dans un fourreau sanglé autour de sa jambe, et traça un large cercle autour du cristal, préférant ne prendre aucun risque. Il était tout à fait possible de transmuter sans cercle, mais, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, Lyra savait qu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle total de ses nerfs, et un alchimiste qui n'est pas neutre peut provoquer des ravages. C'est pourquoi elle remplit le sillon qu'elle venait de creuser de sel, qui allait isoler ce qui se passerait dans le cercle de l'extérieur. Elle passa rapidement en revue ses Graphèmes et en sélectionna deux auquel elle en adjoint finalement un troisième, qui selon les circonstances servait de relai, de balise ou apportait la sérénité. Il isolerait les graphes tissés du cercle et formerait une seconde barrière pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

Lyra détestait faire de l'alchimie quand elle était nerveuse, sa peur amplifiant sa nervosité. Mais plus que tout, elle refusait de croire qu'elle avait pu être si secouée par les deux réactions du pirate et ses deux abandons successifs.

Elle tissa soigneusement son graphe et l'étendit à l'intérieur du cercle. Nul besoin d'équations compliquées ou de kilomètres de runes, elle voulait simplement créer sous son cristal une plateforme munie de roues et étendre un champ qui isolerait l'instrument du reste du monde et le protègerait ainsi des imprévus. Lyra s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce qu'aurait été la réaction de Jilano s'il l'avait vue utiliser ses arcanes de façon aussi grossière. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. La terre se changea alors en une plateforme ronde, en bois grossièrement façonnée, qui se détachait progressivement en suivant le tour du cercle de sel qui avait formé une croûte lors de la réaction alchimique. L'eau de l'instrument n'avait même pas bougé pendant l'opération, signe que le cercle de sel avait accompli son œuvre.

 _C'est du propre, regarde-moi ce travail bâclé, depuis quand est-ce qu'il te faut un graphe pour une simple transmutation ?_

Elle se mit à pousser la plateforme en continuant à se fustiger mentalement d'avoir utilisé l'alchimie comme si elle avait abattu un brin d'herbe avec une hache : sans aucune subtilité. Arrivée à proximité du lieu de la fête, certains des pirates de Shanks parmi les plus impatients prirent spontanément le relai et suivirent ses indications, plaçant le cristal face aux grandes tables qui servaient aux cuisiniers à préparer l'impressionnante charge de nourriture du banquet, sous le commandement de Satch et du cuisinier de Shanks, dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à retenir le nom malgré les hectolitres de thé au jasmin qu'il lui avait servis. Elle claqua alors ses mains et la plateforme se désagrégea, redevenant la terre qu'elle était quelques instants plus tôt. Elle demanda aux hommes de bien vouloir surveiller son instrument, les prévenant que tous risquaient sa fureur si l'un des pirates s'avisait de retapisser le cristal avec le contenu de son estomac ou s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit d'autre. A sa très grande surprise et alors qu'elle plaisantait, le cercle de sel isolant toujours le cristal à eau du monde extérieur, les hommes se mirent au garde à vous et jurèrent de défendre son bien au péril de leur vie. Très étonnée par ce comportement, elle se dirigea vers le maître coq du Mobydick qui lui faisait signe. Elle le vit s'alerter et se détourner de la tourte qu'il était en train de garnir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas aimé mes truffes ?

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle, de plus en plus surprise. Elles étaient délicieuses, et ton sorbet aux esprits était une merveille, et je sais combien c'est difficile à réaliser.

Le cuisinier se détendit et afficha un large sourire.

\- Alors peut-être devrais-tu envisager de quitter cet air farouche que tu affiches. Tu as presque terrorisé ces pauvres gars et quand tu t'es avancée vers moi, j'ai bien cru que ça allait être ma fête à moi aussi.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, souffla Lyra. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, je ne voulais pas être blessante.

Le cuisinier balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main qui lui projeta des lardons dessus.

\- Oh, excuse-moi. On n'a qu'à dire qu'on est quittes. En tout cas, je te remercie pour tes compliments, c'est assez rare de croiser quelqu'un qui a déjà goûté à un sorbet aux esprits.

\- J'en ai mangé quelques fois quand j'étais petite fille. Ce n'est pas une saveur que l'on oublie facilement, même si dans mes souvenirs il n'était pas présenté comme ça. Comment as-tu appris cette recette ?

Le cuisinier secoua la tête et reprit la confection de son plat.

\- Ça c'est un secret, ma belle. Mais je suis ravi de t'en avoir préparé un, je comptais te le servir ce soir mais la glace n'était pas prête, le sorbet que tu as mangé tout à l'heure n'était pas complet, c'est pour ça que tu as eu cette impression. J'en ai fait d'autres, je t'en apporterai un tout à l'heure. C'est un bel instrument que tu as là, reprit-il.

\- Il est magnifique, renchérit Lyra d'une voix rêveuse. Je t'ai ramené ton fourneau, s'exclama-t-elle soudain en sortant de ses songes.

\- Si seulement tout ce qu'on m'emprunte pouvait me revenir aussi rapidement, soupira le cuisinier qui accepta tout de même son bien avec un clin d'œil entendu.

\- Les alchimistes n'aiment pas avoir de dettes, c'est contraire à l'échange équivalent. Du moins, je n'aime pas avoir de dettes, se reprit-elle en pensant à un baiser sur sa joue.

Satch vit bien la lueur de joie vaciller puis s'éteindre un instant dans le regard de la jeune femme et se promit mentalement de tirer ça au clair.

\- Ca sent bon, indiqua l'alchimiste qui était à nouveau sortie de ses pensées. C'est quoi ?

\- C'est une tourte aux poireaux, la préférée d'Ace…

Satch s'interrompit en voyant le visage de la jeune femme se figer à l'écoute du prénom du jeune homme et le lien se fit soudainement dans son esprit. Il allait lui dire qu'il la préparait pour le jeune homme qui avait été patraque toute la journée, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes de feu follet, et il comprit soudain ce qui avait motivé la jeune femme à venir lui emprunter une source de chaleur. La sienne s'était fait la malle, mais il s'était passé quelque chose en sus.

Le maître coq ne laissa rien voir de ses divagations et il adressa un large sourire à Lyra pendant qu'il recouvrait le fond de tarte bourré de garniture d'un cercle de pâte.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu une interprétation de « Whiskey in the Jar » jouée de façon convenable par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un pirate bourré. Tu la jouerais pour moi ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, répondit la jeune femme, et Satch fut ravi de voir un sourire fleurir sur son visage, même s'il n'avait pas l'éclat de ceux qu'elle adressait habituellement à la terre entière. Il faut d'abord que je fasse faire quelques tours d'eau dans le cristal pour que ses sons soient plus fluides, mais promis, ce sera la première musique que je jouerai en entier !

Elle partit en laissant le cuisinier partagé entre le bonheur d'enfin entendre de la musique correcte et l'animosité qui commençait à l'envahir à propos d'Ace aux Poings Ardents qui était sans aucun doute la cause de l'agitation de l'alchimiste. Il regarda Lyra s'excuser auprès des pirates qui avaient veillé sur son instrument et observa les hommes courir chercher un tabouret, un cocktail et même quelques amuse-gueules. Il s'attendait presque à les voir s'asseoir en cercle à ses pieds comme des enfants attendant leur histoire. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Satch apporta la touche finale à son plat en se demandant ce que Ace avait bien pu faire cette fois.

* * *

Lyra effleura ses touches et sourit presque malgré elle.

Elle chercha dans son répertoire mental ce qu'elle avait envie de jouer et se souvint du premier morceau qu'elle avait appris à jouer. « Baby night », composée par Sweet Smoke, un groupe de rock psychédélique dont la musique complètement barrée l'avait toujours faite voyager (2).

 _Ça c'est de la magie Lyra. De la vraie belle magie. Tu n'as jamais rêvé de trouver la porte qui te mènerait à de nouveaux mondes ?_

Elle avait trouvé la porte, comme Jilano avant elle.

* * *

Ace grogna et se laissa tomber sur sa table de travail. Il n'avait jamais gratté autant de paperasse que cet après-midi. Loin de lui changer les idées, ce travail long et ennuyeux n'avait fait que le plonger dans une sorte de léthargie morose qui ne l'avait pas quitté de l'après-midi.

 _On doit vivre de façon à ne jamais rien regretter._

Ce qu'il avait pu être con. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté quelque chose. L'idée de sortir faire la fête n'avait plus aucun attrait, mais il savait qu'il allait devenir fou s'il devait encore rester cloîtré dans sa cabine à répondre aux correspondances qui s'étaient accumulées. Il se jeta sous la douche en occultant de ses pensées le fait que la jeune femme avait été là quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait fait cela toute la journée et n'était pas passé loin de devenir cinglé. Il avait l'impression de la voir partout dans cette chambre, mais sortir aurait voulu dire affronter l'extérieur et le regard des autres.

Immobile sous le jet qui lui cinglait la nuque, Ace réalisa qu'il avait honte de lui, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Lyra s'était fait une place dans sa vie en un claquement de doigts, alors qu'il avait mis des mois à apprécier Luffy, et il l'avait traitée comme un objet. Parce qu'incapable de se maîtriser face à une femme qui lui renvoyait en pleine figure tous ses travers et tous ses échecs. C'avait commencé dans l'arène, elle avait mené la danse du début à la fin, en lui laissant même l'illusion qu'il pouvait se défendre, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Elle était entrée dans son cercle et lui avait volé son centre. Elle avait été eau devant le feu mais vent devant les braises. La combattre ne rimait à rien.

Il était tombé dans ses yeux et une part de lui y était restée.

Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla, la chaleur de sa peau évaporant les gouttes sur son corps. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil maintenant jonché de vêtements et reprit son introspection. Lyra lui renvoyait une image de lui-même, elle était naturellement ce vers quoi il se tournait. Il n'aspirait qu'à vivre sa vie pleinement, et tous ses efforts avaient toujours tendu vers ce but. Lyra, elle, virevoltait d'une idée à une autre comme un papillon au milieu de la voûte étoilée. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle entre dans sa vie et dans son esprit pour se les approprier et qu'elle comprenne instantanément ses forces et ses faiblesses.

 _Alors pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si belle ?_

Il aurait pu rester à la détester pour être tout ce qu'il désirait, mais il la désirait elle aussi.

Ace poussa un juron et enfila les premières fringues qui lui tombèrent dessus quand il ouvrit son armoire. Il était grand temps de réintégrer la société.

* * *

Lyra enfonça la première touche et oublia l'excitation, les cris et les conversations derrière elle. Elle savoura l'écho de la note cristalline qui grimpait jusque dans les cieux et regarda les bulles monter dans les clepsydres en tourbillonnant. Elle commença alors à jouer et tout ce qu'elle était se retrouva à danser parmi l'éclat des notes qui résonnaient dans son instrument. Elle tourna une clepsydre pour donner plus d'intensité en envoyant plus d'eau dans le mécanisme et goûta la musique qui l'emportait toujours plus en avant. Elle se sentait comme une de ces bulles qui ricochait contre les parois des tubes et dansait au fil du mouvement de l'eau.

La bulle éclata au premier applaudissement.

Déconcertée comme si elle sortait d'une transe, elle se retourna pour voir les visages ébahis, ravis ou étonnés des hommes qui l'entouraient. L'homme qui applaudissait ressemblait à une caricature. Aussi large que haut, chemise entrouverte qui laissait apparaître son torse poilu, bandana qui plaquait ses cheveux hirsutes, il arborait un sourire plus large qu'une banane. Lentement, des applaudissement naquirent de toutes parts et se joignirent aux siens, les pirates de Shanks toisant leurs acolytes avec des sourires entendus qui semblaient dire « je te l'avais bien dit ».

Elle s'inclina alors profondément devant son public plus qu'enthousiaste et se rappela de la promesse faite à Satch. Elle pianota les premières notes pour se rappeler l'air et ajusta le niveau d'eau pour obtenir la sonorité adéquate. Elle entonna les premières paroles, et comme un seul homme, les pirates reprirent avec elle. Certains chantaient juste, d'autres moins, voix graves ou fluettes, le tout se mélangeait en un étrange capharnaüm qui la fit sourire et lui donnèrent par-dessus son malaise, l'impression d'être chez elle, ce qui enfonça une petite pointe entre ses côtes quand son esprit retint une image qu'il refusa de laisser partir, celle d'un jeune homme brun aux joues marquées d'un trait de taches de rousseur et aux yeux aussi captivants que la nuit elle-même.

Les pirates entonnèrent le dernier refrain en chantant de plus en plus fort et les dernières notes furent couvertes par le chant des hommes. Celui qui avait applaudi en premier s'avança vers elle et Lyra remarqua qu'il lui manquait même quelques dents. Son regard calculateur la troubla toutefois quand il se posa sur elle.

 _Mieux vaut l'avoir devant soi que derrière_ , songea-t-elle.

\- C'est très joli, mademoiselle, dit-il en forçant une révérence qui la fit rire malgré elle. J'ose espérer que ma vilaine trogne ne vous a pas effrayée, mais je me demandais si vous ne connaissiez pas, par hasard, un chant traditionnel de la piraterie ?

\- Je ne prétends pas être un répertoire universel, répondit-elle en calquant son parler sur celui du pirate qui l'amusait malgré son instinct lui soutenant de rester sur ses gardes.

Il ne se cacha même pas quand il la jaugea du regard.

\- C't'assez vulgaire, pour ne pas dire machiste. Loin de moi l'idée de me sentir supérieur à la gente féminine, mais j'ai comme qui dirait un faible pour les chansons de pirates. Le métier, sans doute… Tout ça pour dire que si vous la connaissez, je serai ravi de laisser mes oreilles jouir du son de votre instrument…

Le regard calculateur n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle valait. Il avait sans doute été intrigué par sa façon de se battre et était curieux d'estimer ses capacités intellectuelles.

Lyra haussa un sourcil, presque amusée.

\- Continue, j'adore l'hypocrisie. C'est un peu comme trouver un ecclésiastique dans un bordel... Le meilleur Noël de ma vie (3), ajouta-t-elle, songeuse.

Le pirate éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui ne s'éteignit pas avant plusieurs secondes.

\- Et moi qui te prenais pour une petite précieuse ! Voilà longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait rembarrer d'aussi belle façon, ma jolie !

Le passage au tutoiement indiqua à Lyra qu'elle venait de gagner l'estime du pirate et elle laissa le sourire qu'elle retenait bourgeonner sur ses lèvres. Le pirate la renseigna alors sur le titre de la musique et le second sourcil de Lyra rejoignit le premier. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle jouait d'habitude, mais après tout, elle était chez les pirates, autant adapter ses manières.

* * *

Ace se laissa porter par les braillements de ses confrères et les odeurs délicieuses provenant du banquet. Il aperçut Joz et Vista mais se dirigea vers les tables chargées de nourriture et de boissons. S'il devait passer aux aveux, autant être saoul comme une botte et il avait justement l'intention de finir blindé jusqu'à la quinzième capucine.

Il rencontra Namur qui avait pris quelques longueurs d'avance sur lui et qui l'accueillit en poussant l'homme ivre mort à côté de lui pour dégager le tabouret et permettre au jeune homme de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sans même une once de culpabilité pour le pauvre gars qui allait sans aucun doute se retrouver à cuver par terre – il avait épuisé son quota de culpabilité pour lui-même, merci bien – Ace rejoignit l'homme-poisson. Il picorait sans réelle volonté dans les nombreux plats qui passaient à sa portée quand Namur tourna la tête sans sa direction.

\- T'as pas l'air d'humeur, ce soir. C'est les rapports qui t'ont mis dans cet état-là ?

Ace attrapa le verre aux trois quarts plein posé devant lui, témoignage de la vie de l'autre qui l'avait précédé sur le tabouret, renifla le liquide qu'il contenait et après un bref haussement d'épaules, l'avala en une gorgée.

\- Ouais, répliqua-t-il. On peut dire ça comme ça.

Kuriel avait dû passer l'après-midi à beugler à qui voulait l'entendre que le commandant aux poings ardents s'acquittait enfin de sa paperasse après qu'il l'ait croisé dans le couloir menant aux quartiers des commandants. L'homme poisson fixa le logia qui regardait les gouttes restant au fond de son verre. Ace releva la tête au bout d'un instant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Déjà que tu mets jamais de fringues, les rares fois où tu le fais, tu pourrais faire l'effort de les mettre à l'endroit.

Ace baissa les yeux sur sa chemise qui, effectivement, était passée sur son corps à l'envers.

\- Et toi alors, demanda-t-il pour couper court à la conversation sur sa pseudo nudité permanente, qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'écart des festivités ?

\- Je préfère ne boire avec personne, c'est moi qui étais avec Izou hier.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire à cette annonce.

\- Mon ami, j'ai comme l'impression que tu viens de te trouver un camarade.

\- Les hommes poissons ont une force dix fois supérieure à celle des humains, c'est aussi le cas quant à leur résistance à l'alcool. Je ne dis pas cela pour me vanter mais pour te mettre en garde.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin des conseils d'un professionnel. Je veux être saoul comme un archange. Tu connaîtrais un moyen d'y parvenir rapidement ?

L'homme-poisson attrapa deux verres sur une pile à côté de lui et les remplit d'un liquide rose vif qu'il tira directement d'un tonneau. Il en posa un devant Ace avec un hochement de tête entendu et vida le sien directement dans sa gorge. Il remplit progressivement les verres au fur et à mesure qu'ils les descendaient et Ace, qui se croyait pourtant bien rodé avec l'entraînement intensif auquel il avait eu droit sur le Mobydick, sentit bientôt son corps rester sur place et son esprit dériver.

La conversation se lança bientôt avec l'homme-poisson, dérivant sur des sujets variés jusqu'à ce que, pour une raison qu'Ace allait ignorer toute sa vie, le sujet dévia sur une comparaison des deux espèces pour savoir lesquelles des femmes humaines ou des sirènes étaient les plus désirables. Ace avait arrêté le décompte des verres à « beaucoup trop » et se lança dans le débat qui se solda par un ex-aequo.

Il se sentait aussi frais que s'il avait ingurgité son poids en napalm et commençait à relativiser la nécessité de se lever de ce tabouret sur lequel il serait bien resté jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare quand il sentit une main le tirer par son col de chemise, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'arracher ledit vêtement du dos du pirate qui l'accompagna dans sa chute.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Satch et son double le regarder à l'envers, avant que les deux cuisiniers ne fusionnent pour n'en former qu'un et qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'était pas à l'envers au sens physique du terme, mais simplement penché vers lui, et l'air particulièrement furieux. Ace se redressa péniblement et se mit à ricaner en pensant que son problème de sens de chemise n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Satch le saisit par la ceinture pour le relever et lança à Namur qui avait froncé les sourcils qu'il le lui empruntait et qu'il restait du poulet s'il avait une petite faim. Il poussa le jeune homme en avant et eut la politesse d'attendre qu'ils soient revenus sur la plage pour commencer à vociférer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Non mais regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis, tu tiens à peine debout, je t'avais pas vu aussi décalqué depuis qu'on était repartis de Port Guinness avec Duffman !

\- Ouais c'est vrai qu'j'ai un peu chargé, mais faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça, je pète la forme !

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, abruti, mais pour une certaine alchimiste que tu as plantée comme un bégonia en plein décembre, tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

L'air taquin du brun glissa de ses lèvres et dégoulina dans le sable.

\- Ace, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne veux pas… Enfin si, je voudrais le savoir, mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais elle est arrivée avec trois heures de retard selon les marins que j'ai interrogés et selon cette même source, tu as passé ce temps à boire suffisamment pour conserver tes organes après ta mort sans passer par la case formol. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'excuser, et si jamais tu lui dégueules à la tronche, je te…

\- 'Me suis déjà excusé, 'justement ça l'problème.

Satch fut tellement abasourdi qu'il en oublia de hurler.

\- Si jamais tu te fous de ma gueule, Portgas D. Ace, ...

\- Je me fous pas de ta gueule ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Elle a parlé de mon père, pas le vieux hein, mon vrai père, Gold Roger, putain de merde je peux faire ce que je veux mais ça restera vrai, et moi je l'ai pas supporté, j'lui ai hurlé dessus, me suis comporté comme un connard et j'me suis barré, je suis revenu même pas dix minutes après je m'en voulais à mort, je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé et tu peux pas savoir comment j'me suis senti con à avoir plein de mots à l'intérieur de moi et rien pour les faire sortir, et là j'ai pété un plomb et je l'ai embrassé, voilà, je l'ai dit, je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai embrassée, parce que j'en crevais d'envie, je pourrais te mentir et te dire que ça faisait deux jours qu'elle m'allumait mais c'est pas vrai. J'ai pété un plomb et je me suis barré encore une fois, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas quitté le Moby de l'après-midi. Et là je suis complètement fracassé devant toi et j'me sens comme le plus grand connard de l'univers.

Satch ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau. Il assimila les révélations du plus jeune des commandants de Barbe-Blanche et attendit patiemment que les connexions se fassent. Puis…

\- Ace, par pitié, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait le con et que tu n'as pas…

\- Tu crois quoi, que j'l'ai violée aussi ? Je t'ai dit la vérité, Satch, et t'as pas idée de ce que ça me coûte.

\- Alors tu vas me bouger ton putain de cul ! beugla soudainement le cuisinier, si fort que Ace faillit en tomber par terre. Et que ça saute, au pas de course ! Je veux te voir à genoux devant elle et la supplier de pardonner la misérable larve que tu es ! Et t'as intérêt à la supplier, mon gars, parce que je te jure que sinon t'es pas prêt de t'en relever. Y'a pas grand-chose qui me mette hors de moi en ce monde, mais qu'on manque de respect à une femme qui n'a rien fait d'autre que d'être adorable envers une bande de vauriens et d'éclairer leur vie de forbans avec un peu de beauté, ça c'est un truc que je pardonne pas !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Ace se laissa tomber sur le sable.

\- Je te donne une heure. Passé ce délai, ta putain de carcasse a intérêt à être à ses pieds parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais venir l'y traîner.

Le cuisinier se retourna et repartit vers la clairière pour se joindre à sa division.

Ace compta les secondes mais il n'était même pas arrivé à dix que les mots de Satch avaient pénétré son âme et fait exploser la barrière que l'alcool l'avait aidé à construire autour de ses sentiments. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Il avait dû être pitoyable à regarder.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et sentit sa vision se brouiller. Il porta une main à son front et avança vers les cris et la musique d'un pas mal assuré.

* * *

\- « Blessures de guerre, culs d'bouteilles coups d'couteau, tant qu'y'aura des comptoirs, on aura des héros ! »

Lyra n'avait pas abandonné et avait courageusement enduré les vingt-quatre refrains de la musique chantée façon pirate. Elle avait l'impression de jouer depuis des heures et fut infiniment reconnaissante à celui qui prit un accordéon pour accompagner les braillements des marins. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de jouer, mais elle sût que Jilano aurait salué ce brusque changement de répertoire par un éclat de rire et un clin d'œil.

Elle accepta l'immense chope de bière que lui présenta l'homme qui lui avait réclamé la fameuse chanson et qui avait dit s'appeler Teach. Les doigts ankylosés d'avoir répété les mêmes mouvements, elle décida de s'accorder une pause et de savourer la boisson qu'il lui avait servie dans une chope de la taille de son crâne.

C'est alors que Ace surgit de nulle part et elle en renversa la moitié de sa pinte sur sa robe.

\- Tu permets, Teach ?

\- Hé hé hé, mais bien sûr mon commandant, répliqua ce dernier avec un large sourire. Il faudra tout de même que vous me racontiez l'histoire du religieux dans le bordel le soir de Noël, milady, ajouta-t-il en direction de Lyra avant de s'éclipser.

Elle vit Ace froncer les sourcils à la dernière phrase de Teach mais il se tourna résolument vers l'alchimiste foudroyée sur son siège. Il avait l'air torché comme une serviette et dût s'appuyer sur le cristal à eau pour garder un semblant d'équilibre.

\- « Que l'diable nous emporte, on n'a rien trouvé d'mieux ! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, on n'a rien trouvé d'mieux ! »

Ace ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et Lyra commença à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise. Elle esquissa un mouvement mais le pirate l'arrêta, ses doigts brûlants crochetant son poignet.

\- Je voulais te le dire, tout à l'heure. Je le voulais mais j'ai pas réussi. Je te présente mes excuses pour la façon dont je t'ai traitée. Tu méritais putain de pas ça, pardon, t'avais rien fait qui justifie quoi que ce soit que j'ai pu dire ou faire.

\- « Quand t'as l'cœur qui dérape, et les tripes qui fermentent… »

Ace s'efforça de ne rien entendre et poursuivit bravement.

\- Tu pouvais pas le savoir, j'ai horreur qu'on parle de Gold Roger, j'ai passé ma vie à lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il en avait fait, de ma vie, et à essayer d'échapper à son fantôme. Jamais j'aurais dû te planter comme ça, et revenir comme je l'ai fait, je crois que je pouvais pas faire pire. Et pour…

\- « Tant pis pour celle qui s'pointera la première, j'lui démonte la passerelle, la cale, la dunette arrière ! »

Faire ses excuses plus bourré que vif à une femme qu'il avait outragée sur fond de chanson paillarde lui paraissait la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à faire dans sa vie.

\- … Le moment où je t'ai embrassée, je n'aurais pas dû non plus. Jamais. Enfin en tout cas, pas comme ça. Si je suis parti la deuxième fois, c'est parce que je me suis trouvé abject de t'avoir traitée comme ça, et je pouvais pas supporter de rester en ta présence après avoir fait ça.

\- « Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux ! »

\- Et tant que j'y suis, je suis désolé de venir te faire mes excuses dans cet état, je suis pas loin d'être pitoyable, je sais, je devrais même pas me tenir devant toi et tu dois certainement ne plus vouloir entendre parler de moi, ce que je comprends, donc…

\- « DU RHUM DES FEMMES DE LA BIERE NOM DE DIEU ! »

Ace ferma les yeux, ce qui lui apparut d'office comme une très mauvaise idée tant il eut du mal à les rouvrir. _Vivre sans regret._ S'il ne finissait pas maintenant, il ne terminerait jamais.

\- Donc je vais te laisser, et pardon de t'avoir plantée pour le rôle du réchaud, ça aussi c'était à chier. Putain plus je parle et plus je me sens con, excuse-moi, je vais te laisser, tu dois être foutrement mieux sans moi.

Il libéra son poignet et poussa sur l'instrument pour se donner l'élan qui lui était nécessaire pour partir.

Il avait cru, au début, qu'elle dirait quelque chose, il avait même eu l'espoir insensé qu'elle accepterait ses excuses et lui avouerait son désir et son amour fou, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait des efforts pour rester constamment merdique du début à la fin. Il soupira et se dit qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de regagner sa cabine sur le champ avant de tomber sur une nouvelle occasion de passer pour un con.

Il crut mourir plusieurs fois pendant la traversée tant son striker tanguait, mais il réussit finalement à attraper le cordage qui pendait du pont et il se traîna jusque dans son lit en sentant l'alcool faire des ravages dans son estomac vide. Certain qu'il allait y passer, il se tourna sur le côté sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses fringues et attendit de se sentir un peu moins mal. Peine perdue, son cas ne fit qu'empirer et il ouvrit la fenêtre pour offrir à la mer le contenu de son estomac. Les contractions de son abdomen étaient une torture et la bile acide brûlait son œsophage en remontant, mais il se sentit excessivement mieux en se relevant.

Il se sentait glisser et n'eût que le temps de rejoindre son lit avant que son corps ne le lâche, le laissant engourdi et étendu sur son lit, la tête broyée entre deux vis et l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, ce qui paradoxalement était le cas.

* * *

(1) : Invention de Pierre Bottero dans "Les Âmes Croisées".

(2) : Et moi donc...

(3) : Bender de _Futurama_ , _again._ J'arrêterai, un jour.

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève ce chapitre qui aura eu le mérite d'être le plus long de tous, et de vous apprendre plein d'expressions pour dire qu'on est beurré comme une tartine (oui, une de plus, pour la route). Je vous remercie une fois de plus de m'avoir lue, chaque review est un grain de bonheur dans mon petit coeur alors n'hésitez pas à donner de l'amour !

A la prochaine !


	6. L'ivresse de l'aventure

Bonjour tout le monde !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre légèrement plus court mais qui marque la fin de la première partie de cette fiction. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Pour ceux qui se demandaient quelle allait être la réaction de Lyra, c'est maintenant ! On se retrouve en bas de page ^^

(Et merci, merci, merciiiiiii à Lya et mlle. Portgas pour leurs reviews constantes, vous êtes fantastiques.)

* * *

Chapitre VI

L'ivresse de l'aventure

Ace se réveilla le lendemain avec l'impression d'être passé dans une déchiqueteuse. Il se redressa et poussa un grognement sourd quand son cerveau resta un mètre plus bas. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour s'adapter à la lumière et des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, lui arrachant un second grognement. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et porta la main à son front, sursautant quand ses doigts touchèrent une surface froide et humide. Il retira sa main et avec elle un carré de tissu mouillé. Il se sentait étonnamment léger et après avoir cherché quelques secondes la raison de cette curieuse sensation, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus ses chaussures.

 _Bon, réfléchissons. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est quand un trou noir s'est ouvert dans mon matelas et que j'ai été aspiré dedans. Je peux me tromper, mais il me semble qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais mes godasses. Par contre, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'étais pas en état de me coller un mouchoir trempé sur le front._

Ace en arrivait à la conclusion que quelqu'un était entré dans sa cabine pour lui voler ses chaussures quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une jeune femme entra, chargée de ce qui semblait être un plateau. Il se sentit infiniment soulagé.

 _Les infirmières du vieux. Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, beaucoup plus plausible qu'un cambrioleur fétichiste des bottes, et ça explique aussi la serviette. Je suis un génie._

Il poussa un grognement quand la clarté du soleil entra à flots et inonda son champ de vision, et remonta le drap au-dessus de sa tête pour protéger ses yeux de la cruelle lumière du jour.

\- Je vais crever, marmonna-t-il en se tournant sur le ventre.

Il entendit un grand fracas quand l'infirmière contourna son lit pour ouvrir les rideaux de la seconde fenêtre. Sa tête allait imploser, personne n'avait donc plus de respect pour les mourants ?

Ace râla, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

\- Fishémoilapé, grommela-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Un cliquetis de vaisselle à sa gauche l'informa que l'infirmière avait posé le plateau sur le meuble bas qui courait sous sa fenêtre et bloquait parfois la porte de son placard. Il sortit son nez de sous l'oreiller et une symphonie d'odeurs merveilleuses se répandit en lui.

Symphonie ? Le mot évoqua en lui l'image d'une sorte d'orgue de cristal qu'il fallait remplir d'eau… Le masque de brume explosa alors et une multitude de fragments de souvenirs décousus se répandit en lui.

Namur qui lui parlait des désavantages de coucher avec une sirène pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, une chanson qui s'était gravée à tout jamais dans sa mémoire, son striker qui faisait une embardée sur la gauche et la coque du Mobydick incrustée dans sa mâchoire, et Lyra dans une robe bleue, trempée… ?

Il poussa un râle d'agonie sous les coussins.

Il nageait en plein délire et il allait mourir.

 _Ce sont des pancakes à la myrtille ?!_

Ace repoussa les coussins et tendit la main vers le plateau en plissant les yeux sous la lumière du jour qu'il avait tenté de fuir. Les ombres se redessinèrent peu à peu et il distingua vaguement une forme claire sur son fauteuil, dont les contours se précisèrent jusqu'à former l'image de Lyra, tranquillement assise dans sa chambre en train de l'observer se remettre de sa cuite.

Il sombrait en plein cauchemar et il _voulait_ mourir.

\- Salut, fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui passa absurdement le seuil de ses lèvres avant que son cerveau n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

L'alchimiste se fendit d'un air moqueur et posa le livre qu'elle avait à la main. Elle se déplaça jusqu'au plateau et servit une tasse de café fumante qu'elle tendit au pirate.

\- Je n'ai pas de remède à la gueule de bois. Par contre, je sais que deux choses peuvent aider : le café et les explications. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

Ace tendit la main et attrapa la tasse qu'il but en une gorgée sans se soucier de la chaleur de la boisson amère. Il s'assit sur son lit et décida de ne pas prêter attention à son mal de crâne. Pas de vertiges, c'était déjà pas mal. Il n'allait peut-être pas crever, finalement. Il se versa une seconde tasse de café noir qu'il but plus lentement. Les yeux finalement en face des trous, le jeune homme se tourna vers l'alchimiste qui avait regagné son fauteuil et passé les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir.

Elle avait sa pleine attention. Du moins, le quota d'attention qu'il pouvait produire.

\- Quand tu es parti hier soir, j'ai… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, au moins ?

\- Quelques extraits. Fais-moi la version courte.

L'alchimiste n'hésita qu'un instant.

\- Tu as bu comme un trou avec un homme-poisson et tu as débarqué devant moi pour te lancer dans un monologue comme quoi tu t'étais conduit comme un gros con, et tu m'as présenté tes excuses pendant que ton équipage beuglait une chanson d'ivrognes. Après ça tu t'es évaporé dans la nature et ta division a passé la moitié de la nuit à te chercher avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se dise que tu étais peut-être dans ta chambre. Donc il y en a deux qui sont allés voir mais on ne les a pas revus non plus, à ce moment-là ma théorie personnelle c'était les zombies, mais personne n'a voulu me croire alors on a formé des équipes de recherche, le mec qui ressemble à un ananas sous acide m'avait dit de rester sur la plage au cas où l'un de vous reviendrait et c'est comme ça que j'ai entendu les appels au secours des deux trous du culs qui étaient partis voir si tu étais bien dans ta cabine et qui étaient restés coincés dans les cordages du Mobydick parce qu'ils avaient voulu monter dans le gréement pour faire du morse. Tu suis, ça va ?

\- Je t'ai perdue à « nature ».

\- Et donc au final on t'a retrouvé, toi et les deux autres, et tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Parle pour toi, grogna Ace.

L'alchimiste ricana peu charitablement et attrapa une assiette débordante de pancakes à la myrtille nappés de sirop d'érable.

\- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre. Le fauteuil te manquait ?

\- Oui, il y a de ça. Plus sérieusement, ta température avait beaucoup augmenté, enfin autant qu'on a pu en juger parce que… Ben parce que ton corps est fait de feu, hein, mais les infirmières tenaient à rester auprès de Barbe-Blanche qui commençait lui aussi à charger la mule, et il leur fallait quelqu'un pour accepter de rester dans l'espèce de sauna dans lequel tu dormais, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que tu n'allais pas foutre le feu au bateau. Par un malheureux concours de circonstances impliquant Satch, des après-ski et une bouteille de Beaujolais nouveau, je me suis retrouvée volontaire.

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle se paye sa poire mais il était en revanche sûr qu'elle faisait exprès de faire des phrases à rallonge. Son estomac hurla alors sa détresse et il attrapa une autre assiette de pancakes et failli gémir de plaisir au goût parfait de la nourriture.

\- Et donc, hem, au sujet de ce que je t'ai…

\- Excuses acceptées. Pour m'avoir plantée sur le coup du foyer. Je garde le reste en réserve à titre de revanche personnelle.

Ace haussa les épaules, elle était là et lui parlait – sauf si c'était une rêverie produite par son cerveau, auquel cas il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec lui-même – et lui avait apporté de la bouffe, il n'allait pas faire le difficile.

Un détail le frappa soudain.

\- Je croyais que les alchimistes de devaient pas faire de transmutation humaine.

Surprise, Lyra leva les yeux de la mandarine qu'elle épluchait.

\- Oui, et tu me dis ça parce que… ?

\- Tu viens de dire que ta théorie quand j'ai disparu avec les deux autres c'était les zombies.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. Les zombies, c'est trop cool.

Le pirate sourit et laissa son regard dériver sur les formes de la jeune femme. L'embrasser et se prendre une cuite puis la honte (1) n'y avaient rien fait, il la trouvait toujours aussi hypnotique. Elle se leva finalement et s'étira.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais aller prendre une douche. Je pourrais faire un cercueil en essorant mes cheveux.

\- Prends la salle de bains si tu veux.

La phrase avait fusé avant même que Ace ne s'en rende compte.

La conversation avec son encéphale devenait urgente.

 _Vite, enrayer la discussion avant qu'elle ne réponde, enrayer la discussion avant qu'elle ne…_

\- D'accord.

 _Enrayer la… Quoi ?_

Ace n'aurait pas été plus hagard si un palmier volant avait traversé sa chambre en jouant des maracas. Il se retint de se frotter les yeux mais s'autorisa à se pincer discrètement et il eut finalement une pensée amicale envers son cerveau. Lyra entra dans sa salle d'eau – quelle merveilleuse invention – et tourna les robinets d'arrivée d'eau.

\- La douche c'est le bouton du haut.

Il se sentait extrêmement fier de lui-même et retint difficilement un sourire satisfait. Il se rejeta en arrière et croisa les bras derrière sa tête avant de grimacer, la position était tout sauf confortable avec sa migraine. La jeune femme s'étira pour atteindre ledit bouton, sa verticalité étant largement inférieure au mètre quatre-vingt-cinq du pirate. Un mètre soixante, soixante-cinq ? Peut-être soixante-dix, à vue d'œil. S'il arrivait à la surprendre en train de dormir, il pourrait peut-être la mesurer. Ou alors il pouvait lui demander, mais l'aventure y perdait de son charme. Il vit alors Lyra trafiquer le sol de sa salle de bains et avant que la moindre pensée ne puisse arriver indemne jusqu'à son cerveau, un mur de bois jaillit du vide pour refermer le trou de l'arcade.

 _ALCHIMISTE_ , lui hurla son intelligence. Un petit trou s'ouvrit dans le panneau de bois et il vit Lyra lui tirer la langue par l'ouverture. Il repoussa les couvertures et poussa sur ses bras pour sauter hors du lit. A cette distance, il pouvait lancer une petite boule de feu par l'ouverture, rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi brûler son haut…

Il sentit quelque chose retenir son pied et sa tête alla directement dire bonjour au parquet pendant que le reste de son corps s'écrasait sur le bord du lit. Un hurlement de rire jaillit de la salle de bain, suivit d'un choc sourd quand l'alchimiste s'affaissa sur le sol, terrassée par son fou rire. De là où elle était, Ace venait de s'aplatir sur le sol avec la volupté d'une merde qui tombe dans un caniveau, sans sommation ni préavis, le pied coincé dans un pli du drap.

Ace voulut se redresser majestueusement et se draper dans les rebuts fumants de sa dignité mais son pied avait réussi à faire subir une double torsion au drap qui le retenait prisonnier, et il se retrouva à rouler péniblement sur le sol pour essayer de débloquer la situation, augmentant l'intensité du rire de la jeune femme qui avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre une côte, exploit qu'elle crut avoir accompli quand Ace brûla le drap de dépit, avant de se laisser tomber par terre et de se joindre à son fou rire.

\- Ca, s'étrangla-t-elle en essayant de retrouver sa respiration, c'était la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais vue.

\- C'est que tu n'as jamais vu Marco danser, alors, répliqua Ace avec un sourire.

Il entendit la jeune femme tousser puis, après un instant de silence, l'eau de la douche couler plus fort et Lyra lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de refermer le panneau de bois.

Il allait réellement falloir qu'elle arrête de creuser des trous dans sa cabine pour construire des nouvelles choses à mettre dedans.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'incruster.

\- Tu peux ouvrir ? J'ai besoin d'un médicament contre le mal de tête.

Il entendit un panneau coulisser, celui qui fermait sa douche certainement, et vit avec satisfaction le panneau redevenir le sol de sa cabine.

L'eau continuait à couler derrière le panneau et il se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait le cramer, là, maintenant, tout de sui…

\- N'y pense même pas.

Il se pencha pour attraper une boîte dans laquelle étaient rangés quelques articles de premier soin adaptés à son logia auxquels les infirmières avaient jugé bon d'adjoindre un extincteur de poche – « on ne sait jamais » - et une boîte d'allume-feux – « en cas de panne » avait dit Vista en pouffant de rire – et trouva finalement une boîte remplie de pilules vert clair dont il avala deux unités avant de reposer le tout sur l'étagère.

\- Je te passe un truc, pendant que je suis là ?

\- Je le sens, ton sourire, tu en es conscient ? Passe-moi du savon, j'ai utilisé tout le tien la dernière fois.

Ace fouilla un instant dans son étagère et lança un pain de savon à la jeune femme qui lui revint instantanément dans les mains.

\- Celui-là gratte.

Ace faillit lui répliquer d'aller gratter ailleurs si ça lui chantait mais il tomba sur une boîte bleue renfermant un pot de crème de douche, Joz en avait refourgué à la pelle quand la folle de l'île Bermuda lui envoyait des caisses pleines de produits de beauté en lui soutenant qu'il était son petit-fils et qu'il ne devait négliger son hygiène personnelle sous aucun prétexte, avant de l'accuser d'être un voyou quand elle s'était rendu compte que le nom de son descendant s'écrivait avec un second « z ».

Il le tendit à l'alchimiste en passant la main derrière le rideau.

\- Merci.

Il passa la main sur le tuyau d'arrivée d'eau en repartant et ricana en entendant le glapissement de surprise de la jeune femme suite à l'arrivée soudaine d'eau bouillante sur ses pieds.

Il était vengé.

* * *

Ace soupira de contentement et s'étala avec volupté dans les coussins moelleux et gigantesques que Lyra avait posés par terre sur le sable, initialement pour finir son livre, ce à quoi elle avait renoncé en voyant le jeune homme se jeter dedans et atterrir avec un bruit mou.

Elle s'était alors perchée sur son tabouret et avait commencé à remplir des fioles de liquides colorés, une paire de lunettes d'aviateur en guise de serre-tête. Le bruit de l'eau, le vent dans les arbres et les légers mouvements de la jeune femme n'avaient pas tardé à plonger le pirate dans une douce torpeur et il errait à présent entre sommeil et éveil.

Lyra était plongée dans une formule chimique extraordinairement longue qu'elle s'acharnait à décrypter. Elle marmonnait à moitié en rongeant son stylo et des mèches fauves s'échappaient de ses énormes lunettes en lui donnant l'air d'un hibou un peu fou. Elle avait sous les yeux d'innombrables pages qu'elle avait griffonnées avec l'impression tenace que son cerveau était en train de fondre. Ace – ce pourri – somnolait à côté d'elle, affalé sur les coussins avec un bras en travers du visage pour se protéger les yeux du soleil.

A moitié à poil, évidemment.

Lyra tira un peu sur son short pour le faire descendre le long de sa jambe et observa le ciel sans nuages. Elle avait les pieds dans un sable blanc et fin, et entendait le roulis des eaux turquoise derrière elle. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans une pub pour une agence de voyages à travers Grand Line. La jeune femme était en train de se dire qu'il ne manquait que du thé, des rafraîchissements et peut-être une légère collation quand Satch apparut au bout du chemin en poussant devant lui une desserte chargée de mets.

\- Alors, comment va le mourant ?

\- J't'emmerde.

Le maître coq ne se formalisa pas de l'insulte marmonnée à mi-voix et servit à l'alchimiste une tasse de thé au miel.

\- Marco te fait dire qu'il te laisse un peu de répit pour les rapports, Ace, continua-t-il en évitant le coussin que le pirate de feu lui lança dessus. Lyra, financiers pistache ou lemon cakes ?

\- Les lemon cakes sont pour moi un véritable projet de vie. (2)

\- Pour continuer dans les annonces, Ace, répliqua le cuisinier en tendant à la jeune femme une assiette remplie, Père a fait déplacer la réunion des commandants à demain après-midi, au lieu d'après-demain. Et Rush a annoncé que le lagon serait illuminé ce soir, apparemment ses équipes ont terminé de le préparer, ils avaient été retardés par le cyclone, tu te souviens ?

\- Jem'enfiiiiiiiiiiche.

\- Donc ce soir on déplacera le banquet et les festivités au lagon. Il y en a qui réclament déjà ton cristal à eau, d'ailleurs.

\- D'accord, mais pas de chanson d'ivrognes, je pose mon veto là-dessus. Vous l'avez couvert ?

\- Et soigneusement entreposé avec le reste du matériel fragile. Il ne craint rien, d'autant que le cercle bizarre que tu avais tracé empêche toujours quiconque de poser la main dessus, les gars ont dû creuser un tunnel par-dessous pour pouvoir le bouger. J'ai les sorbets aux esprits, ajouta-t-il soudain. Je devais t'en servir un hier, mais les… évènements, termina-t-il en coulant un regard vers son confrère étendu de tout son long, ont fait que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de l'avoir. Ace, bouge-toi.

Le jeune homme se releva en maugréant pour le simple plaisir de se plaindre et regarda les coupes que le cuisinier leur présentait.

Une texture cotonneuse d'un blanc pur emplissait une coupe en verre ouvragée, au-dessus de laquelle figurait une boule de meringue bleue vif qui crépitait des étincelles dorées et qui flottait doucement dans des vapeurs azures.

 _Joli morceau de bouffe._

La sphère s'avéra remplie d'un sorbet aux couleurs de la passion qui rappela à Ace le goût des framboises et de la luxure, tandis que la meringue pétillait sur sa langue en y laissant un arrière-goût de citron et de liberté. Le reste de la coupe semblait remplie de nuages et en avait la douceur et la légèreté.

 _Ce truc est une putain de tuerie._

\- Satch, c'est juste divin. Il est parfait. C'est comme manger un morceau d'étoile.

Le maître coq s'inclina devant l'alchimiste et sirota son café. Il en servit un à Ace qui n'avait plus du tout sommeil, suite aux litres de boisson caféinée qu'il avait descendus.

\- J'avais pensé vous apporter des cocktails, mais les autres ont insisté pour garder toute la picole intacte d'ici à ce soir. Tu crois que tu survivras, Ace ?

\- Je pète le feu, comme toujours.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir les détails. Je vous laisse le reste des pâtisseries, il n'y a plus de lemon cakes on dirait mais il reste des fraisiers et des tartelettes à l'orange. Je vous dis à ce soir, on aura gonflé des ballons et des bouées pour les boulets qui ne peuvent pas nager.

Satch évita le second coussin mais Ace se prit le troisième en pleine figure, lancé par la jeune femme qui en avait visiblement assez de voir ses coussins voler dans les airs. Il se redressa tout à fait et attrapa un fraisier qu'il engloutit en une bouchée.

\- Alors, cette histoire d'apprentissage alchimique ? lança-t-il au débotté pendant que le cuisinier repartait. Ca veut aussi dire perce les secrets de la relativité et découvre si le chat de Shrödinger est vivant ou mort ?

\- Dans l'ordre, je dirais : essaye de t'y intéresser jusqu'à la limite de ta résistance mentale ; et zombie, définitivement.

Ace éclata de rire dans son deuxième fraisier.

\- Ca doit être dur à envisager pour toi, de donner sept ans de sa vie à quelqu'un, même s'il t'offre quelque chose en retour.

\- Je ne le ferai pour rien au monde. J'ai été persuadé que je ne méritais pas de vivre pendant toute une partie de ma vie, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en abandonner une autre partie à quelqu'un.

La jeune femme attrapa in extremis le dernier fraisier avant que le pirate ne lui fasse partager le sort de ses deux prédécesseurs.

\- Je comprends. Ta liberté est ce que tu as de plus précieux. On n'est pas si différents…

\- Comment tu as appris l'alchimie ? demanda Ace, qui ne perdait pas le nord.

\- Donne-moi sept ans de ta vie et tu le sauras, répliqua la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

\- Rhaaaaa.

Le jeune homme se creusa les méninges et aperçut soudain une ouverture.

\- Et ton échange équivalent, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Tu en sais plus sur moi que moi sur toi.

\- C'est vrai. L'échange équivalent est la première loi alchimique, mais il n'est de loi qui soit inviolable.

L'escargophone d'Ace qu'il avait posé sur une des tables de travail se mit soudain à sonner avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Il s'élongea et attrapa le combiné qu'il coinça contre son oreille en mordant dans une tarte à l'orange.

\- Portgas D. Ace.

\- Ace ? C'est toi ? Oh j'ai bien cru que je ne réussirai jamais à t'avoir, on est en plein dans les emmerdes là, et…

\- Attendez, vous êtes qui et il se passe quoi ?

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Ussop !

* * *

(1) : ZEUGMA !

(2) : Pour moi aussi.

Et voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie. Ce n'est pas la fin de la fiction, rassurez vous, je me débrouille toujours pour avoir à peu près le double de chapitres postés (nous en sommes au chapitre 6 sur le site et j'ai terminé l'écriture première du chapitre 11 hier). Un léger changement de registre va s'opérer, même si j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que l'univers que j'ai mis en place reste cohérent avec l'univers original de One Piece.

Evidemment le plus important pour la fin : je vous invite à poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit de la fiction entière ou de ce chapitre, votre avis m'intéresse au plus haut point et voir le nombre de reviews augmenter me motive à continuer d'écrire mieux que tout le reste !

A la prochaine tout le monde !


	7. L'asile de l'insensé

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Avant tout, merci de l'accueil que vous avez fait a l'annonce de la deuxième partie de cette fiction. Ca fait plaisir et ca motive !

 _Mlle Portgas_ : Je suis très contente que Lyra te plaise, j'espère que la deuxième partie te plaira tout autant !

 _L1109_ : Bottero est presque mon pape, j'ai pleuré en apprenant sa mort. "Les Âmes Croisées" est pour moi son chef-d'oeuvre mais j'ai dévoré "L'Autre" avec autant de plaisir. Par contre je ne peux plus voir Ewilan en peinture, les livres sont fabuleux mais l'héroïne m'insupporte. Je suis ravie que tu suives ma fiction ! (Les cliffhangers, c'est rigolo !)

 _Lya_ : Les lemon cakes vaincront ! Mon copain est pâtissier alors il m'en fait souvent (moins relou a faire selon lui que des tiramisu aux framboises) et je songe sérieusement à fonder une nouvelle religion dessus. Et comme toujours, merci !

Bonne lecture à tous !

 _Disclaimer_ : _One_ _Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda tout comme ses personnages originaux. Lyra est un personnage de mon cru mais pour éviter les spoilers, la propriété des autres lieux et personnages sera mentionnée dans les chapitres suivants !

* * *

Chapitre VII

L'asile de l'insensé

\- Ussop ? Attends, Ussop, le sniper de l'équipage de mon frère ?

\- Oui, c'est moi ! Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais il faut que je te prévienne, c'est d'une importance cruciale ! On était partis de Water even depuis quelques temps quand on a été attaqués par un fou qui se balade aux plafonds et qui planque des services à thé partout dans un manoir horrible. Il a capturé Robin, Nami et Franky et on a essayé de les libérer. Ce type est un cinglé et on ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut, j'ai pu me planquer mais ils ne vont pas tarder à me retomber dess…

\- Où sont Luffy et les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on a tous été séparés. Je suis tombé dans un genre de bureau, avec des archives de partout, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ace il fallait que je te prévienne parce que c'est toi qu'il veut, il a un genre de plan accroché sur un mur avec des dizaines de notes et de photos, on dirait qu'il a cherché à retracer l'histoire de ta vie, c'est… J'avais encore jamais vu ça, c'est flippant !

\- Ussop, écoute-moi attentivement. Tu vas te planquer, tu vas résister, et vous allez tous m'attendre. J'espère que Luffy ne s'est pas encore fourré dans les ennuis mais tel que tu me le présentes, j'ai comme un doute. Si c'est moi qu'il veut alors il a capturé mon frère et son équipage pour servir d'appât. Essaie de retrouver les autres, trouvez un coin pour vous mettre à l'abri et j'arrive le plus vite possible.

\- Ace on ne sait même pas où on est, c'est de la folie ! Je ne t'ai pas prévenu pour que tu viennes mais pour que tu ne viennes pas, justement ! Si c'est toi qui y va, il aura eu ce qu'il voulait ! Oh non, j'entends des pas, il faut que je raccroche. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres mais on va tenir, surtout ne…

L'escargophone émit soudain des grésillements et il replongea dans son sommeil. Ace se tourna vers Lyra pour lui faire part de sa décision de partir vers cet endroit inconnu pour y secourir son frère mais il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche.

La peau de la jeune femme, d'ordinaire pâle, était livide. A ses pieds reposaient les restes brisés de la tasse en porcelaine qui avait glissé de ses doigts. Elle semblait figée hors du temps et une indescriptible horreur se lisait dans ses yeux d'or.

\- Lyra ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle. Ils sont tombés sur le Pays des Merveilles…

\- Quoi ? Mais tu débloques ? Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Un voile passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui reprit brutalement le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Le cinglé dont ton ami parlait, en général il ne s'intéresse pas au reste de l'humanité. Mais parfois, il se met en tête d'obtenir quelqu'un, ou quelque chose de quelqu'un. Et à ce moment-là…

Ace se leva et lui saisit le poignet, lui faisant faire un demi-tour pour la ramener contre lui.

\- Trois questions. Qui c'est, où est-il, et qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire ?

\- Il s'appelle Rufus Barma. Je l'ai reconnu grâce à la description de ton ami, mais surtout quand il a évoqué la salle des archives dans le manoir. Il se trouve sur une île étrange dont le champ magnétique s'est tellement dégradé au fil du temps que la logique n'y a plus court, c'est un labyrinthe qui part dans toutes les dimensions possibles. Il l'a appelée WonderLand, littéralement : le Pays des Merveilles. C'était un ancien alchimiste qui est devenu fou après avoir tenté une transmutation humaine sur sa femme qui a échoué. Miranda ne lui est jamais revenue et il a fait le serment de rassembler toutes les informations du monde pour réussir un jour à la ramener. Tu ne comprends pas, Ace, ce type sait tout sur tout le monde. Il ne marchande que des informations, il n'y a que ça qui l'intéresse. Son alchimie s'est atrophiée et il est devenu de plus en plus fou, et son île s'est dégradée avec lui.

\- Pourquoi avoir capturé Luffy et pourquoi a-t-il fait tous ces calculs sur moi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, et la réponse est valable pour tes deux questions. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, pendant mon apprentissage. Mon maître devait marchander avec lui et la condition qu'il avait mise à l'ouverture des négociations était ma présence, il voulait me rencontrer. C'est le roi de la mise en scène, Ace, il cache toujours trois ou quatre plans et tu ne sais jamais lequel il va mettre en route. Il peut y avoir des centaines de raisons pour la capture de ton frère et le fait qu'il veuille t'attirer sur son île n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

\- Peu importe. Il y a mon frère prisonnier sur cette île et je ne vais pas le laisser y crever.

Le jeune homme adoucit sa voix et tira un peu plus sur le poignet de la jeune alchimiste pour l'amener plus près de lui.

\- J'ai apprécié les derniers jours avec toi plus que je ne saurais le dire. Je ne sais pas où tu seras quand je reviendrai et je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour. Donc…

\- Par pitié, ferme ta grande bouche, tu veux ?

Ace ficha ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne et fut happé par l'or de ses prunelles.

\- Parce que tu t'imagines peut-être que tu vas me jouer la sublime scène des adieux larmoyants pendant que les violons attaquent le grand air final, pour ensuite courir au casse-pipe tout seul ? Mais tu sais même pas comment y aller, à WonderLand, encore moins comment y survivre ! Tu feras pas vingt mètres sans moi. Je viens, et si tu veux essayer de m'en empêcher, je suis à ta disposition pour t'en coller plein la tronche une nouvelle fois.

Le pirate aux Poings Ardents ne fit que lui sourire.

Mais Lyra avait appris à faire attention aux sourires, et ce qu'elle voyait dans celui d'Ace lui plut beaucoup. Il voulait dire merci et aventure et baston et lien et détermination et victoire et… Quelque chose d'autre, qu'elle ne put décrypter sur le moment. Elle leva les yeux du sourire du pirate à son regard.

Peu importait.

Ils partaient ensemble.

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

Ces mots furent les premiers que prononça Edward Newgate quand son protégé et sa compagne eurent fini de lui exposer la situation. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se regarder pour acquiescer en même temps.

\- Père, je suis désolé de vous laisser, d'autant que je sais à quel point cette réunion d'équipages comptait pour vous.

L'Empereur leva la main et interrompit son fils spirituel.

\- Nous avons instauré cette réunion des équipages pour rassembler des pirates qui auraient été opposés dans d'autres circonstances, pour qu'ils partagent des tranches de vie quotidienne dans une ambiance festive. Les rencontres étaient au cœur de cette idée et tu as certainement fait la plus intéressante de toutes.

Barbe-Blanche inclina légèrement la tête vers Lyra qui sentit ses pommettes rosir suite au compliment.

\- Ton frère et toi êtes liés par ces mêmes liens que j'ai voulu créer au sein de mon équipage. Il n'est pas question que je t'empêche de partir, ou même que je te juge pour ce que tu fais. Tu pars bien accompagné, mon fils, et je ne doute pas que tu me reviendras.

\- Et à ce moment-là, peut-être même que tu finiras tes rapports en retard, lança Marco, l'air de rien.

\- Maintenant c'est à toi que je m'adresse, Lyra Lockhart.

Ace tiqua et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais connu le nom de famille de la jeune femme. Lyra Lockhart, avec deux « ailes » …

\- Je n'aurais jamais parié sur toi dans cette arène. Surprendre un vieillard tel que moi a été un présent que tu m'as fait et que mon cœur n'oubliera pas. Une place te sera toujours réservée parmi nous, et notre aide te sera toujours acquise. Ton sourire est ta liberté, jeune alchimiste, conserve-le précieusement. Ce sourire t'ouvrira toutes les portes et tous les cœurs.

Le fameux trait pourpre barra le visage de la jeune femme d'une ligne amarante et elle reçut les mots de l'Empereur directement à l'intérieur de son âme, pendant qu'Ace regardait avec application le mur du fond. Elle prit le temps de les apprécier avant de lui répondre.

\- Les mots ont toujours été la plus grande source de magie. Ceux que vous venez de prononcer se sont fichés dans mon être et croyez bien que jamais je ne les oublierai. Vous venez vous aussi de gagner un allié puissant, qui jamais ne vous abandonnera. Les alchimistes sont tous liés par leur Ouroboros et si vous avez un jour besoin de nos services, soyez assuré que l'un de nous répondra à votre appel.

L'Empereur hocha la tête, tant pour marquer son approbation que pour cacher son émotion. Parmi les rares choses qu'il connaissait des alchimistes, il savait qu'ils ne considéraient que quelques rares personnes avec assez de respect pour les vouvoyer. La jeune femme, en l'appelant ainsi, venait de lui octroyer l'un des plus grands honneurs qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Il savait que cet honneur, même s'il la revoyait un jour, ne se reproduirait probablement jamais, et il laissa le précieux instant pénétrer sa mémoire avec force pour le graver au fond de lui.

\- A présent, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

Ace sortit de son sac une large carte qu'il étala devant lui.

\- Nous sommes sur Coney Island. L'endroit dont a parlé Lyra et qui est selon toute probabilité l'endroit où sont mon frère et son équipage, WonderLand, se trouve à presque deux semaines d'ici par mer calme et temps plat, en comptant que l'on voyage avec le Mobydick. Avec mon striker et en naviguant nuit et jour à pleine puissance, je devrais mettre trois à quatre fois moins de temps, soit environ trois jours. C'est toujours trop long, mais…

\- L'autre solution, reprit Lyra, serait que je force un passage dans la structure des possibles en tissant un graphe pour… Oh, pardon. Je peux aussi essayer de créer une porte qui mènerait d'un endroit à un autre, c'est risqué, long et compliqué mais ça pourrait faire gagner énormément de temps. Le seul problème, c'est que si je me foire, aucun de nous deux ne sera plus en mesure de nous en apercevoir.

Un silence sinistre recueillit ces paroles. S'ils perdaient du temps en voyageant par la voie des eaux, ils ne pourraient peut-être pas rejoindre l'île à temps pour secourir l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Mais s'ils essayaient de passer par la route de l'alchimie, ils risquaient tout simplement de mourir avant d'avoir pu secourir quiconque.

\- Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de fusionner ces deux solutions ? tenta Joz. Faire la moitié du voyage sur le striker pour gagner une île à proximité de WonderLand où Lyra créerait une porte ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de réfléchir alors que tous les yeux de la salle se tournaient vers elle. Dans la théorie, la distance de l'endroit à rejoindre jouait dans la complication du graphe à tisser. Plus c'était loin, plus c'était ardu et risqué pour l'alchimiste et ses hypothétiques passagers. Dans la pratique en revanche, cela risquait fort de ne rien changer du tout.

Lyra ne l'avait avoué à personne mais si Jilano avait été un véritable virtuose des enchaînements de graphes, elle n'était jamais parvenue à coordonner plus de six ou sept Graphèmes ou à relier ensemble plus de deux sortilèges. Le déplacement d'un bout à l'autre du monde exigeait une maîtrise qui relevait du prodige. Chaque alchimiste avait ses domaines de prédilection, et si elle savait qu'elle excellait dans les graphes simples et rapides, ce qui faisait d'elle une excellente combattante, les tissages longs et complexes l'éreintaient et elle n'arrivait jamais à produire l'effet exact qu'elle désirait.

\- C'est une bonne idée Joz, annonça Ace avant même qu'elle ne soit sortie de ses réflexions. On partira avec le striker en premier, et on avisera une fois partis.

Il tourna les talons après avoir salué l'ensemble des commandants qui formaient sa famille d'adoption et fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre.

Marco les rattrapa au moment où ils enjambaient le bastingage pour descendre jusqu'à la planche à voile customisée du pirate de feu. Il tendit son escargophone à Ace et regarda son frère spirituel sans un mot. « Nous serons là si tu as des ennuis. »

Mais certaines phrases n'ont pas besoin d'être prononcées pour exister.

Ace planta brièvement son regard déterminé dans celui du phénix et sauta dans son bateau auquel Lyra n'avait encore fait subir aucune transformation, ce qui relevait du miracle. Ils levèrent les yeux une dernière fois pour voir que l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche s'était rassemblé sur le pont pour un dernier salut.

\- Au revoir, mademoiselle Lockhart ! Nous prendrons soin de votre instrument, comme vous nous l'avez demandé ! N'oubliez pas de revenir !

\- Faites attention s'il pleut, commandant, et ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'occupera de tout d'ici à ce que vous reveniez !

Ils adressèrent un signe de la main aux hommes massés pour les saluer puis Ace se tourna vers sa compagne de voyage qui s'était cramponnée au petit mât de l'embarcation.

\- Prête ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Ace fit rugir ses flammes, portant sa fine planche à voile à une vitesse qui flânait avec l'invraisemblable.

Lyra sentit l'adrénaline remplacer peu à peu le doute et l'angoisse. Le chapeau orange vola près de ses yeux – Ace l'avait finalement retrouvé à cinq minutes du départ – et elle coula ses yeux sur la peau caramélisée par le soleil du jeune pirate. Elle avait si souvent parcouru de ses yeux le corps du feu en ces quelques jours qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir appris par cœur. Changeant, mouvant et irrésistiblement attrayant. Ace n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir son fruit du démon.

Elle eut l'impression de parcourir la moitié du monde ainsi, mais le pirate ralentit légèrement en approchant d'un îlot et il finit par amarrer son bateau à l'une des bandes de rochers qui l'entourait. Il descendit et tendit la main vers elle pour l'aider à descendre.

\- Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi. J'ai besoin d'arriver sur cette île de WonderLand le plus rapidement possible, je n'ai pas trois jours devant moi pour traverser l'océan. Il en va peut-être de la vie de mon frère.

Assez curieusement, Lyra réalisa qu'elle s'y était attendue.

\- Ace, je ne sais pas si tu te rends vraiment compte de ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas juste comme passer par une porte ou par une fenêtre. Si jamais mes Graphèmes ne sont pas assez puissants, ou que mes graphes ne sont pas assez solidaires entre eux, même la plus minuscule erreur de calcul peut nous être fatale. Et ça ne voudra pas non plus dire mourir. Ca voudra dire qu'on sera balayés, tout simplement, dans un endroit sans temps ni espace. On ne sera plus rien.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, lâcha simplement le pirate.

Lyra ficha la flèche d'or de ses yeux dans les orbes noires de Ace. La lumière qui plongeait dans les ténèbres. L'or et la nuit. Elle vit que c'était vrai, que la confiance qu'il avait en elle était absolue, indiscutable, inébranlable.

Elle se sentit ramenée en arrière dans le temps, auprès du seul homme qui lui avait déjà montré la même conviction. La résolution de Ace raviva la flamme de la sienne et elle posa la main dans celle du jeune homme.

\- D'accord.

* * *

Lyra avait exigé le calme le plus absolu et Ace s'était posté sur un rocher, un peu en contrebas. Il avait d'abord allumé un feu, puis, désireux de ne pas entamer les provisions que Satch leur avait confiées, il était allé chasser et était revenu une heure plus tard avec un coq de bruyère qu'il s'était affairé à préparer sans bruit, en jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil curieux au travail de sa compagne.

Elle avait relu ses notes avec application, tracé quelques schémas sur le sable qu'elle avait reportés dans son carnet, puis tracé un grand cercle avec son poignard. Elle s'était appliquée à remplir l'intérieur du cercle de runes minuscules, et avait tracé des formes géométriques complexes pour relier le centre du cercle. Elle s'assit ensuite, plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

Ace commençait à avoir faim, mais par-dessus tout, il était rongé par l'inquiétude.

Il força son esprit à revenir un peu en arrière, dans le royaume d'Alabasta, où il était venu chercher des renseignements pour le compte du vieux. Il avait rencontré l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Il y avait Luffy, évidemment, un sabreur nommé Zoro, le cuisinier nympho, Sanji, le renne à deux doigts de claquer à cause de la chaleur, la navigatrice rousse qui s'appelait Nami et qui s'occupait en sus de distribuer les tartes, et le sniper/inventeur/charpentier Ussop, rapide à s'inquiéter mais finalement lucide sur les situations. C'était lui qui l'avait appelé, mais pourquoi lui ? On l'y avait peut-être forcé…

Ussop, qui lui avait dit de ne pas venir… C'était stupide, pourquoi l'avoir appelé justement ?

Il entendit, au loin, son escargophone sonner et il fouilla son sac pour mettre la main dessus, un œil concentré sur Lyra qui n'était toujours pas revenue parmi les mortels.

\- Portgas D. Ace.

\- Ma réputation m'a-t-elle précédée ou vais-je trop vite pour elle ? (1)

La voix était étrangement haut perchée, inconnue. Elle allongeait les consonnes et séparait les voyelles du reste des lettres. Comme si son propriétaire se donnait un ton aristocratique qu'il méprisait lui-même. Ace se mit à haïr cette voix et son possesseur à la seconde où il l'entendit.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ?

\- Ah, j'ai donc devancé ma notoriété. Je suis le duc Barma, j'imagine que j'ai l'honneur de parler au frère du jeune homme que j'ai sous les yeux et qui a été contacté par son ami à l'appendice nasal si prodigieusement élancé ? Oh, et, je vous en prie, ne me demandez pas comment j'ai eu ce numéro, cette conversation prendrait un tour atrocement vulgaire.

 _Luffy. Avec. Ce. Cinglé._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon frère ?

\- Enchaîné à du granit marin qui aspire lentement ses forces, mais là n'est pas la question. Voyez-vous, quand vous avez été contacté et que le jeune homme vous a supplié de ne pas venir, j'ai alors osé supputer que vous n'avez songé qu'à sauver votre frère et que vous êtes actuellement d'accourir jusque chez moi, ce qui est très grossier, vous en conviendrez. Or, j'aimerais dissiper tout malentendu. Le nouveau Cyrano m'a hélas pris de vitesse et je comptais vous inviter moi-même, car voyez-vous monsieur Portgas, _je veux que vous veniez_. Je désire faire votre connaissance et le plaisir d'être physiquement présent dans la même pièce que vous serait presque divin pour moi. Je vous appelle pour cette unique raison. Si vous n'étiez pas en train de faire route vers WonderLand, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous atteler à la tâche, monsieur Portgas. Il est évident qu'en cas de refus de votre part, des conséquences fâcheuses voire funestes seront déclenchées, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis actuellement l'hôte de l'équipage complet de votre frère. Il ne me plaît guère de recourir à ces vilenies, mais les pirates étant parfois un peu obtus, il me faut exposer clairement mes souhaits.

Ace serra le combiné si fort qu'il commença à fondre sous la chaleur de sa paume. Il allait _démolir_ ce détraqué.

\- Je ne vous entends plus, monsieur Portgas. Je suis navré mais je suis une personne fort occupée, je m'en vais donc appliquer ce dicton populaire qui dit : « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles » et je vous attends ici même à WonderLand. Je me doute que vous aimeriez obtenir quelques mots de votre frère avant que l'on ne se quitte, mais il se trouve qu'il n'est pas actuellement en l'état de soutenir une conversation. Je vous laisse, monsieur Portgas, au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt !

Ace s'enflamma si soudainement que la roche sur laquelle il était assis émit un craquement. Il fallait qu'il se défoule, il allait tuer quelqu'un, il allait pulvériser cet îlot où il était coincé jusqu'à ce que… Il se tourna vers Lyra qui n'était plus là.

 _Plus là ?_

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés possibles avant de la voir sortir de… de… de rien ?! Elle était apparue, tout d'un coup, à deux mètres de lui. Sans que rien ne l'y prépare, sans un bruit, pas même un frémissement ou un vague signal.

\- Ace ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas fini de brûler et qu'il était devenu une sorte de torchère géante dans le soir qui approchait. Il canalisa sa chaleur pour faire diminuer ses flammes et ne s'approcha d'elle que quand il fut certain d'être descendu sous la barre des cinquante degrés.

\- D'où t'arrives comme ça ?

\- J'ai posé ma question en premier.

\- J'ai reçu un appel, grogna-t-il.

\- Oh non. Rufus Barma ?

\- Le « Duc » (2), apparemment. Cet enfoiré a bel et bien enlevé mon frère et il tient plus que tout à m'avoir chez lui.

\- Comment il était ?

Ace fut si surpris de cette question qu'il en arrêta de brûler.

\- Comment ça « comment il était » ? Comme le putain de fils de pute qui a enlevé mon frère et qui…

\- Je voulais dire, de quelle humeur était-il ? Heureux, en colère, triste, …

\- Je sais ce que c'est qu'une humeur, répliqua Ace, agacé.

Il radoucit sa voix, conscient de s'être emporté trop vite.

\- Je sais pas, il avait l'air de jubiler. Il faisait de l'esprit. On aurait dit le final d'une pièce de théâtre qu'il aurait mise en scène.

\- Hmm… Ca m'étonnerait que tu aies déjà assisté au final. C'est une bonne nouv… Une nouvelle pas trop mauvaise. Joyeux il est taré mais en colère ce doit être encore pire.

\- Bon, mon tour. D'où tu débarques ?

\- De derrière toi. Je devais tester mes sortilèges, au moins un minimum.

\- Alors, ça marche ? On peut y aller ?

\- Non.

Ace se rassit de dépit.

\- Je suis trop fatiguée, faire le voyage maintenant serait trop risqué. Il faut que je mange, que je dorme une paire d'heures et que je me vide un peu la tête. Mon cercle de transmutation est parfait, il ne bougera pas, j'y ai appliqué le Graphème adéquat. Je l'effacerai avant de partir sinon ça foutra tout en l'air. Quand je me réveillerai je ferai encore quelques tests et on pourra y aller. C'est du poulet ?

Ace acquiesça d'un signe de tête morose qui signifiait « sers-toi ».

Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était encore plus en colère et encore plus inquiet que les choses allaient avancer plus vite. Il se décala sur son rocher à présent fendu par le milieu pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme et attrapa un pilon dans lequel il mordit rageusement. Il se découvrit mourant de faim mais laissa Lyra manger tout son soûl, conscient du fait qu'elle nécessitait plus de calories que lui. Une idée lui vint soudain en tête.

\- Tu peux transmuter de la bouffe ?

\- Hon, lui répondit Lyra, la bouche pleine.

Elle avala avant de poursuivre.

\- Enfin, si, je peux, mais ça serait pas vraiment de la bouffe. Quand je transmute quelque chose, mettons, je sais pas moi, du sable. Si je le transforme en côte de bœuf, tu vas la manger, et tu auras l'impression que c'est une côte de bœuf, parce qu'au moment où tu la mangeras, c'en sera une. Mais les transmutations ne durent jamais dans le temps quand tu changes la nature d'un objet. Autre exemple, continua-t-elle en voyant la mine concentrée du pirate qui fronçait le nez, ce qui lui donna une idée assez précise de la tête qu'elle pouvait avoir quand elle-même faisait cette moue. Il y a grosso modo deux types de transmutations. Celle où tu changes la nature de ce que tu transmutes, le sable en côte de bœuf de tout à l'heure. Et celles où la nature de l'objet reste la même. Un tas de bois que j'assemble pour former un meuble, un objet cassé que je répare. Ces deux-là resteront comme ils sont jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les brise ou que le temps fasse son œuvre, mais si tu transformes du plomb en or ou du sable en nourriture, tôt ou tard l'objet reprendra sa vraie forme, et tu te retrouveras avec des poignées dans le sable dans le ventre, ce qui ne doit rien avoir de plaisant.

\- Je comprends, dit Ace, ce qui pour une fois n'était pas un mensonge.

Il attrapa l'aile du coq et n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

\- Dommage, je crève de faim. Ca me suffira pas, je vais trouver autre chose. Je devrais pas en avoir pour trop longtemps, le reste de la colonie de celui-là n'est pas si loin que ça, je me suis trompé de chemin en revenant.

L'alchimiste affamée accueillit sa déclaration avec un hurlement de joie étouffé par sa bouche pleine.

* * *

Ace revint une demi-heure plus tard chargé de trois poulets identiques au précédent. Il aimait bien les forêts, qui lui rappelaient son enfance. Luffy… Dans quelle merde pouvait-il bien être en ce moment ? Le fou qu'il avait eu au téléphone le terrifiait car il semblait conscient de sa folie. Il suppurait le danger et la perversion. S'il avait effectivement attiré Luffy et son équipage dans ses griffes dans le seul but de le faire venir lui, peut-être les laisserait-ils en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, et qu'il les tue pour le simple plaisir de le torturer…

\- Ca sera prêt dans pas longtemps, annonça-t-il quand les trois poulets plumés et vidés furent empalés au-dessus du feu.

\- Dis moi à quoi tu penses. Si tu te ronges de l'intérieur, tu…

\- Je suis mort d'inquiétude, et ce n'est pas mon genre. Luffy est un dur à cuire, borné et débile quand il s'y met, mais il s'est toujours attelé à tous les obstacles qu'il a trouvé sur son chemin pour les démolir ou s'en faire des alliés. Mais là… Il n'a jamais été confronté à une situation pareille, ce type est un psychopathe et on ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut. Il a dit qu'il voulait me voir, mais même en oubliant qu'il y avait d'autres moyens que de séquestrer mon frère et son équipage, pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, Ace, répondit Lyra d'une voix douce. Je suis désolée. Mais je te promets qu'on va les sortir de là, tous autant qu'ils sont.

\- Ca c'est sûr. J'vais te le cramer, moi, ton pays des merveilles à la con…

Le léger rire de l'alchimiste le fit sortir de ses pensées sordides. Il n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais elle avait tressé deux mèches de cheveux qui lui encadraient le visage et qui dépassaient de ses lunettes d'aviateur qu'elle utilisait une fois de plus comme serre-tête. Ca lui donnait un style.

 _Arrête tes conneries_ , lui hurla son pénis. _Elle est parfaite !_

Elle avait chaussé de grandes bottes lacées qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et portait un short délavé qu'elle avait accompagné d'un débardeur sombre et d'un boléro blanc, un foulard de soie rose noué autour du cou. Elle avait à nouveau bouclé sa ceinture sur ses hanches mais elle avait gardé le holster agrafé à sa cuisse dans lequel elle avait placé sa dague en argent. Une lame curieuse, qui semblait attirer et absorber la lumière.

\- C'est un athame, un poignard de sorcier, dit Lycra qui avait remarqué le coup d'œil du pirate. Il est en argent, c'est un métal lunaire, énormément utilisé en alchimie. L'or n'est pas assez fiable et il absorbe trop, le cuivre repousse, l'argent lui, attire mais reste neutre. Il a été fait sur la base d'un croquis du poignard subtil. (3)

\- Le poignard subtil ? demanda Ace en tournant la viande qui commençait à dégager un fumet insoutenable.

\- C'est une vieille légende que les alchimistes se transmettent, je crois qu'on en rêve plus que l'on y croit. Ce serait un poignard qui aurait la particularité de pouvoir tout trancher, absolument tout. Le bois, la pierre, le diamant, rien n'y résisterait. La légende raconte qu'il serait tellement tranchant qu'il pourrait ciseler l'étoffe des mondes, et qu'il pourrait être l'une des Armes Antiques. C'est une belle histoire, mais personne n'a jamais retrouvé la trace du poignard subtil ou de Ci'gazze.

\- Ci… Quoi ?

\- « La ville au-delà de l'aurore », souffla Lyra d'une voix rêveuse. On dit que c'est à Cittàgazze que le poignard subtil fût forgé, mais cette cité a disparu au cours du siècle oublié. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne reste que des suppositions.

\- Belle histoire, en effet, lança Ace en lui tendant un des poulets planté sur une broche. Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

\- Je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être sûre, soupira Lyra qui avait compris l'allusion. Je peux me déplacer sur quelques mètres sans encombre, mais d'ici à demain il faudra que mes graphes nous transportent sur des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de kilomètres. Je n'ai encore jamais transporté de passager…

\- J'ai confiance en toi, répéta le pirate qui avait déjà dévoré la moitié de son poulet. Ca ressemble à quoi, WonderLand ?

\- Dans mes souvenirs, c'était comme un coffre à jouets déglingué. Il y avait des rosiers au sol et une mare de larmes qui s'ouvrait dans un plafond. Une pièce remplie de peluches découpées par des ciseaux que personne ne tenait, un couloir rempli de miroirs et tous les objets flottaient au hasard. C'est un lieu d'où ont été bannies logique et gravité. Les escaliers pointent dans toutes les directions, certaines portes s'ouvrent dans le vide, l'endroit entier est rempli de trompe-l'œil. Il y a de quoi devenir fou, là-dedans.

\- Et une salle bourrée d'archives sur tout et tout le monde, reprit Ace en comptant sur ses doigts, et des services à thé planqués partout. Ca m'a l'air d'être un beau bordel.

\- Quand j'y suis allée, mon maître m'avait dit que Rufus avait transformé l'endroit où il vivait pour qu'il soit le reflet de son esprit. Que confondre le réel et l'imaginaire lui donnait l'impression d'avoir prise sur quelque chose.

Ace haussa les épaules et planta son regard dans la voûte céleste. Il essayait de ne pas imaginer ce que pouvait vivre son petit frère dans cette maison de fou. Rester là à attendre était une torture et Lyra dût s'en apercevoir car elle repoussa devant elle la carcasse du poulet à laquelle restait accrochée la moitié de la viande avant de s'allonger sur le sable.

\- Tu veux dormir combien de temps ?

\- Un cycle de sommeil, environ une heure et demie. Dès que je me réveille tu te reposes aussi, on devrait être prêts à partir dans trois heures, soit vers une heure du matin. Avec un peu de chance on ne se perdra pas trop et on devrait arriver à WonderLand avant l'aube.

Ace attrapa le dernier poulet et commença à lui faire un sort, avant de s'interrompre, les dents plantées dans la chair du volatile.

\- Attends, comment cha, « che perdre » ?

\- Euh, c'est une des possibilités d'anéantissement dont je t'ai parlé. On va très certainement se perdre entre le moment où on va partir et le moment où on va arriver, d'autant plus que je ne connais pas le chemin et que je ne me rappelle pas bien l'endroit où on doit arriver. Si on a de la chance, on dérivera quelques minutes ou quelques heures, si on n'en a pas…

\- Compris. Va dormir, je te réveille d'ici une heure et demie.

\- Merci Ace, murmura la jeune femme qui se roula en boule près du pirate.

Sa respiration ne tarda pas à se calmer et il observa un moment le ventre de l'alchimiste se soulever à chaque expiration. Il termina son repas et diminua l'intensité du feu qui ne servait plus beaucoup.

Il leva soudain son logpose devant son nez et attendit de voir si l'aiguille se fixait sur un point. Il n'en fût rien, et il se rappela que Lyra lui avait parlé du champ magnétique détérioré de l'île, certainement à cause de son occupant. Un frémissement à sa gauche le fit réagir. Lyra frissonnait dans son sommeil, certainement à cause du feu qu'il avait éteint par habitude. Il attrapa délicatement la jeune femme par la taille et la cala contre lui, sa tête posée sur le haut de la jambe du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il tournait toujours autour d'elle et s'en rapprochait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il aimait l'attirer contre lui et sentir son corps mouler le sien. C'était peut-être un peu pernicieux vu de l'extérieur mais Ace aimait tout simplement le contact de Lyra.

La garder auprès de lui suffisait à l'apaiser et la voir s'éloigner le rongeait. Son attachement allait finir par être visible mais après la scène de la veille – était-il possible que ce soit seulement la veille ? – il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou même faire quoi que ce soit de tendancieux devant elle. En tout cas, rien qu'il ne puisse expliquer avec une pirouette.

Le moment était de toute manière très mal choisi pour s'attarder sur son attirance – leur attirance ?

Il allait arracher son frère des mains de cet enfoiré.

* * *

(1) : Promis, j'arrête les références a _Futurama_.

(2) : Référence a _The_ _Big_ _Lebowski_ ! (mais regardez le en VO, il extraordinaire)

(3) : I love you Philip Pullman.

Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ou plusieurs si ca vous chante ! A la prochaine !


	8. Le coffre à jouets éviscéré

Bonjour/bonsoirs à tous ! Merci beaucoup de l'accueil que vous avez fait à la seconde partie de cette fiction, le chapitre précédent a explosé les scores de vues ! :D Vous êtes maintenant plus de 300 à vous être perdus dans les méandres de mes mots, c'est proprement hallucinant et je vous remercie tous (de façon groupée, comme dirait Antoine Daniel) de votre accueil et de votre gentillesse !

 _Mlle Portgas_ : Plus cinglé que tu ne le crois, même ! Ni lui ni ses motivations ne seront révélées avant un moment, peut-être égrenées au fil des chapitres tout au plus. J'aime prendre mon temps pour installer la relation, même si les coups de foudre existent, une vraie relation met du temps à se mettre en place ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise toujours, en tout cas :D

 _Lya_ : Mon amoureux il est à moi, et je le prête pas ! è.é Merci pour ta review, je poste rapidement principalement parce que je le peux, j'ai plusieurs chapitres écrits d'avance comme je l'explique un peu plus bas x) (et pour ce qui est du proche travaillant en pâtisserie, ce sont les premiers mois qui sont les plus difficiles, passé ce délai ça devient plus gérable, ou en tout cas il en ramène moins à la maison donc il y a moins de tentations !)

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, je préfère vous prévenir ^^. Je suis par contre très heureuse de vous annoncer qu'après un remaniement du chapitre 11 qui ne me plaisait au final pas du tout (sept pages Word à jeter aux ordures, youpi !) j'ai avancé l'écriture jusqu'au numéro 13 et ainsi, malgré un léger retard sur mon planning puisque j'aime avoir des chapitres d'avance pour être plus sereine, le fil rouge de la fiction est à présent parfaitement clair dans mon esprit et les évènements majeurs sont orchestrés (et notés, histoire que je ne les oublie pas en cours de route !).

Disclaimer : L'univers de _One Piece_ est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda, et non la mienne. Malgré tout, le personnage de Lyra Lockhart est une invention personnelle et n'est donc pas libre de droits. Vous voilà prévenus !

* * *

Chapitre VIII

L'innocence perdue de la folie

\- Bon, tu es prêt ?

La gorge serrée, Ace hocha seulement la tête.

Il avait scrupuleusement obéi à l'alchimiste, s'était placé au centre du cercle et avait allumé de légères flammes sur ses bras et ses épaules pour éclairer la jeune femme. Il avait marché sur la pointe des pieds pour n'effacer aucun des dessins minutieusement tracés dans le sol et avait attendu que Lyra balaye l'endroit du regard, s'arrêtant sur le striker amarré derrière un énorme rocher, puis revienne se placer à ses côtés.

Elle marmonnait légèrement et fronçait le nez, intensément concentrée. Elle ferma finalement les yeux et Ace, qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant, le visage crispé. Un soulagement indescriptible s'empara de lui quand il constata qu'il ne se passait _rien_. Ace se préparait à ouvrir un œil pour signifier à Lyra qu'il fallait retenter le coup quand un crochet invisible le saisit par le nombril pour le tirer dans toutes les directions à la fois.

Le corps de feu du jeune homme se tordait en tous sens tout en restant parfaitement immobile et Ace fût envahi par l'abominable sensation que son corps ne lui appartenait plus et que quelque chose arrachait une à une chaque cellule qui le composait. La douleur passa alors d'incommensurable à intolérable puis atteignit le plafond de l'inimaginable.

Et elle cessa. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Son corps était souple et il ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti.

Il fût tenté d'ouvrir les yeux mais au même moment, il se sentit assailli par une foule de questions et de réponses décousues qui jamais ne lui avaient appartenues.

Le secret pour réussir une mayonnaise réside dans la température des ingrédients qui doit être la même pour tous. Combien de gouttes d'eau y a-t-il dans un litre ? L'établissement d'un rapport préliminaire induit-il forcément la pratique d'une fellation ? La constante de Planck est utilisée pour décrire la taille des quanta, et elle relie l'énergie d'un photon à sa fréquence. La théorie du temps de la lasagne indique que le temps n'est peut-être pas linéaire mais que différentes couches de temps pourraient s'empiler les unes au-dessus des autres. Le chiffre 42 est-il réellement la réponse universelle ? Etymologiquement, le stupide est celui qui s'étonne de tout, donc celui qui a conservé sa capacité à s'émerveiller. Quel est le diamètre d'un cercle vicieux ? (1)

Plus cela continuait et moins Ace sentait son corps qui s'étiolait petit à petit devant l'immensité qui défilait dans ses pensées. Il prit graduellement goût à ce cheminement et n'aspirait plus qu'à continuer à profiter de la réflexion et de la connaissance, il devait continuer à apprendre et ne jamais s'arrêter, rien d'autre n'importait plus que le savoir, il s'en nourrissait et le respirait.

Il reçut soudain un coup au thorax qui expulsa jusqu'au dernier millimètre cube d'air présent dans ses poumons et ce fût au moment où il sentit qu'il respirait un air frais dont il percevait l'humidité, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait éprouvé aucune sensation pendant une éternité. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent automatiquement en même temps que sa bouche.

\- L'orange a-t-elle ce nom parce qu'elle est orange ou est-ce l'orange qui a donné son nom à l'orange ?

Lyra plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et il réalisa enfin qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de jungle étrange, peut-être plutôt un marécage à en juger par la matière fangeuse qu'il sentait sous ses pieds. Une odeur épouvantable de métal rouillé le saisit à la gorge, venant de partout à la fois.

Lyra ôta sa main de la bouche du pirate et lui fit signe de s'accroupir.

\- On est arrivés où on est perdus dans l'obscurité du Non-Lieu ?

\- Oh toi tu t'es pas encore bien remis de la dernière partie du voyage, grimaça Lyra. On est arrivés, Ace, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'on éprouve des sensations. Je suis d'accord, j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas juste pour échapper à cette écœurante odeur de sang, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Ace sentit brutalement qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité et il hoqueta. Avait-il réellement réussi à oublier le réel ? Cette impression de flottement était ignoble, il avait l'impression de n'appartenir à aucun plan physique. Il baissa la tête et inspira lentement par la bouche jusqu'à ce que ses vertiges s'estompent.

\- C'était quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-il finalement.

\- Je t'ai prévenu, je n'ai aucun talent pour ce genre de choses, se défendit-elle face au ton dégoûté du jeune homme. J'ai bricolé avec ce que j'ai pu, mais je crois qu'on n'a dérivé que quelques heures, regarde, il fait encore nuit.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel et constata en effet que les mêmes étoiles qu'il avait quittées non pas quelques secondes mais plusieurs heures auparavant brillaient toujours au-dessus de sa tête.

\- S'te plaît, me refais jamais un truc pareil.

La jeune femme se contenta d'une moue gênée avant de fixer sur regard vers le lointain. Ace l'imita et ravala un hurlement très peu viril quand une tête d'ours en peluche de trois mètres de long passa si près de lui qu'elle aurait pu le frôler. Il se redressa alors et contempla la vision de pur chaos qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le sol entier avait disparu, remplacé par un liquide noirâtre duquel s'échappaient des vapeurs métalliques. Des objets flottaient tranquillement un peu partout tandis que d'autres gisaient par terre, recouverts en partie par le liquide étrange. Il reconnut une harpe qui semblait jouer toute seule, plusieurs bouquets de fleurs qui se fanaient à vue d'œil, le reste du corps de l'ours décapité qui lévitait à côté d'une pile de livres en équilibre dans le vide, non loin d'un château de cartes qui se construisait et se détruisait à l'infini. Cela continuait ainsi à perte de vue et le paysage entier semblait recouvert d'une chape de morosité couplée à une impression de danger permanent qui affluait de toutes parts.

Un profond sentiment de malaise prit le pirate aux tripes et il se tourna vers sa compagne de voyage qui affichait la plus grande répulsion que l'on puisse concevoir.

\- Bienvenue à WonderLand, annonça-t-elle d'une voix digne d'un guide touristique.

\- Ça ressemble à un parc d'attraction pour détraqué.

\- C'est plus ou moins le concept du truc, acquiesça-t-elle. Maintenant il faut trouver le manoir de Barma, et quand je dis manoir, c'est faute d'un meilleur terme. Dans mes souvenirs, il est immanquable, mais je n'ai aucune idée ni de l'endroit où l'on se trouve sur l'île, ni de son emplacement.

\- Donc on est pas couchés. Bon, on a qu'à essayer… par-là, indiqua-t-il en pointant une direction au hasard.

Lyra lui emboîta le pas dans la traversée du marécage et Ace ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que le liquide noir aux reflets rougeoyants était étrangement gélatineux, et que marcher dedans exigeait un équilibre et des efforts constants.

\- Dis-moi, tu as vécu la même chose que moi, quand on se déplaçait ?

Lyra hocha la tête et arracha son pied du gouffre poisseux dans lequel il était piégé.

\- De loin. Si j'avais vécu la même expérience que toi, on ne serait pas là pour en parler parce qu'on ne serait jamais sortis. Je devais continuer la traversée et faire abstraction.

Ace applaudit mentalement la volonté et la résistance de la jeune femme. La possibilité de lutter n'était même pas arrivée jusqu'à son esprit.

\- Ce n'était pas mon premier voyage, à moi, indiqua-t-elle en suivant le cours des pensées du jeune homme. Je savais de quoi me méfier.

Ace grogna pour manifester son accord et porta ses yeux aussi loin qu'il put. Il ne voyait absolument rien, à part les millions d'objets flottant dans les airs et qui…

\- Lyra.

Surprise, elle s'arrêta. Ace leva le doigt en l'air.

Elle suivit le mouvement pour découvrir une improbable structure qui planait littéralement au-dessus du sol. La personne qui avait construit cette chose ne devait avoir que de très vagues notions d'architecture parce que la demeure – si c'en était bien une – ressemblait à un manoir victorien qu'on aurait démembré puis rafistolé avec tout ce qui passait. Une sorte de volière était écrasée dans un coin, des cheminées sortaient du toit et des murs comme les aiguilles d'un oursin, un morceau de façade était dévoré par le lierre et le pan suivant semblait sortir d'un incendie. Une cage dorée sortait par une fenêtre, les tours rondes côtoyaient celles qui étaient carrées ou cassées, un escalier s'entortillait autour de l'une d'entre elles sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter et un curieux damier recouvrait toute une partie du revêtement.

C'était, et de très loin, l'habitation la plus insolite qu'Ace ait vue de sa vie.

La sensation qui suivit la vision du manoir fût comme un filet d'eau glacée qui aurait dégouliné le long de son dos. Chacune des particules de son corps lui hurlait de ne surtout pas s'approcher de cet endroit.

\- Je crois qu'on y est.

En se tordant le cou, Ace aperçut un curieux escalier qui semblait mener à une grande porte d'entrée. L'escalier en question était formé de marches extraordinairement minces, et surtout se tordait en une spirale grotesque passé les quatre premiers degrés.

\- Voilà notre entrée, annonça-t-il en attrapant la jeune femme par la taille avant de se projeter dans les airs d'un jet de flammes.

Il se posa tant bien que mal sur une des marches anormalement glissantes et retint Lyra qui commençait à basculer vers l'arrière. Il posa enfin les yeux sur la surface qui était entre lui et le vide.

L'as de pique.

Il était sur une carte à jouer, froissée, rigide, fine et cassante.

Un escalier tordu en cartes à jouer.

Il sauta sur la dame de cœur et tendit sa main à Lyra qui était restée sur l'as de pique. Celle-ci l'accepta après avoir eu le même moment de flottement que lui et ils grimpèrent jusqu'à arriver sur le perron de marbre. La porte qu'ils avaient sous les yeux faisait près de dix mètres de haut et semblait suinter un liquide sirupeux, noir aux reflets rougeoyants, qui dégoulinait le long du seuil pour s'écouler doucement jusqu'en bas, au niveau du « sol », et alimenter le marécage absurde qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Ce pas de porte était aussi calme qu'un mausolée et c'est exactement l'impression qu'eût Ace en poussant la porte malgré sa répulsion : celle d'ouvrir la porte de son propre tombeau.

\- Tu as un plan ? demanda Lyra.

\- On entre, on trouve Luffy et son équipage, on sort. Et on défonce ce qui se mettra en travers de notre route.

\- J'aime bien ce plan. Simple, facile à se rappeler.

* * *

Le hall d'entrée, ou plutôt ce qu'ils en devinaient dans la pénombre, était agréablement frais. Un dallage noir et blanc recouvrait le sol et Ace crut distinguer de lourds rideaux ruisseler le long d'impressionnantes colonnes. Il fit un pas en avant et les lieux s'éclairèrent alors, comme un tissu opaque que l'on enlève d'une caisse mystérieuse. L'endroit était bien délimité par des colonnes mais celles-ci formaient des arcades qui menaient à toutes les directions possibles. Il leva les yeux au plafond et eût la surprise d'y voir une véritable forêt de rosiers de toutes les couleurs qui pendaient du plafond.

\- Par où on commence ? chuchota-t-il en se tournant vers Lyra, qui paraissait minuscule, comme écrasée par la démence des lieux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a aucune cohérence ici, ce n'est pas parce que l'on tourne à gauche que le couloir qu'on emprunte nous conduira à gauche. Il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare, autrement on pourrait ne jamais se retrouver et errer là-dedans pendant des années.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Regarde autour de toi, siffla-t-elle. L'extérieur ne correspond pas à l'intérieur, et je ne te parle pas de décoration mais de taille des lieux ! L'endroit où nous sommes peut faire des kilomètres, certains coins pourraient même être infinis. Nous sommes en train de voyager dans la folie, Ace, et je ne sais même pas comment éviter de devenir fous nous aussi !

\- Pense à la chose la plus vraie que tu aies à ta disposition, quelque chose qui soit l'évidence même et que tu refuseras de remettre en question. N'y pense pas trop, mais fais-la remonter quand tu commences à hésiter. Et si tu persistes à douter, viens me voir et je te ferai revenir dans le monde réel.

 _Même si je ne sais pas comment…_

Il vit Lyra inspirer longuement et calmer ses angoisses et attendit un peu avant de détourner ses yeux d'elle. Les pétales des roses ne tombaient pas au sol mais au plafond. « Un endroit hors du temps d'où ont été bannies logique et gravité ». Cette histoire s'annonçait simple…

\- On fait quoi ? Un en prend un au pif et on essaye ?

\- C'est risqué, on ne sait même pas si on pourra retourner sur nos pas.

\- On ne va quand même pas rester là alors qu'on est si près, murmura Ace.

Un éclat attira alors son attention et il avança complètement imprudemment vers la source du scintillement, sans penser une seule seconde à se méfier. Le chatoiement provenait en réalité d'une étincelle blanche qui se promenait paresseusement le long de la lourde tenture. Alors qu'il la touchait presque, elle explosa sous son nez et il vit avec stupeur la scène se transformer. La pièce à laquelle menait l'arcade, plongée dans l'obscurité quelques secondes auparavant, s'illumina de mille feux et il se retrouva dans un jardin orné de magnifiques statues et jeux d'eau, avant de voir une enfant terrorisée hurler de peur en se précipitant vers lui. Il n'eût même pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'elle le percuta de plein fouet.

Et il ne se passa rien.

Pas de choc. Elle avait tout simplement éclaté à son contact, comme l'étincelle qui avait certainement produit ce mirage. La salle de l'arcade était à nouveau engoncée dans les ténèbres. Le pirate se retourna lentement vers sa compagne qui n'avait pas bougé. La scène n'avait eue aucune durée. Il retourna près d'elle en une traînée de flammes.

\- Je te propose d'aller tout droit. Il faudra bien aller quelque part, de toute façon… Ah, et si tu vois des étincelles, ne les suit pas, elles mènent à des illusions assez morbides.

Lyra fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas et elle emboîta le chemin du commandant jusqu'à l'arcade qu'il venait de quitter. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, comme ceux de la majorité des ouvertures, mais la jeune femme distingua tout de même quelques draperies closes dans l'arc de cercle que formait la pièce.

Elle recula soudain et failli trébucher sur Ace qui passait par là. Il rattrapa la jeune femme qui n'avait décidément pas un sens de l'équilibre à toute épreuve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur du noir ?

\- Pas _du_ noir. De ce noir-là.

Ace porta son regard dans la salle obscure et bondit en arrière quand un millier d'yeux apparurent subitement devant lui, nés du Noir qui les avait enfantés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit que l'alchimie de Barma s'était altérée ? Rien de ce qu'il créée ne peut basculer dans la réalité. Alors il a commencé à créer d'autres choses…

Ace déglutit et avança d'un pas. Comme le hall, la salle s'éclaira quand Ace s'y aventura et il se retrouva encadré par des immenses bibliothèques remplies de livres de toutes sortes, tailles et couleurs, qui s'étalaient de partout sans aucun ordre apparent.

Il sentit la présence de Lyra presque agrafée à son dos et réprima un petit rire.

\- Tu crois que si on en lit un on est transporté dans le monde du livre ?

\- Peut-être, répondit Ace en calquant sa voix sur le chuchotement de l'alchimiste. Mais on est pas vraiment là pour l'heure du conte…

Ils traversèrent la salle dans une tension presque palpable, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que quelque chose leur saute dessus dans la pénombre, caché parmi les milliers d'ouvrages qui dormaient dans un silence sinistre. Ils atteignirent toutefois le fond de la pièce sans encombre et Ace décrispa doucement tout son corps pendant que Lyra recommençait à respirer.

Il y avait une porte devant eux, simple et fonctionnelle, ce qui tranchait dans le faste de la bibliothèque du manoir. Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil et Ace ouvrit la porte à la volée.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Lyra ouvrit la bouche et hurla comme si elle cherchait à recracher son âme pendant que Ace s'écroulait sur le sol, terrassé par un fou rire nerveux. Le pied de la jeune femme qui s'écrasa sur sa tempe et fit faire un quart de tour à son crâne le calma très rapidement.

Il se releva et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Désolé. Trop de tension tue la tension.

\- Et tu appelles ça des excuses ?

Air blasé et voix monocorde, elle lui en voulait mais pas trop.

Il enflamma son index et son majeur et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être le plus petit couloir du monde et il dut passer de profil pour garder ses épaules entières. Les courbes de Lyra rasaient les murs derrière lui et elle fut ravie d'apercevoir une seconde porte quelques mètres plus loin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

\- Je… J'peux pas bouger, éructa Ace. Je suis coincé.

\- Quoi ? couina Lyra.

Le jeune homme bougea pitoyablement le bras mais il réussit seulement à bloquer son dos et il retint un piaillement de douleur fort peu masculin. Il songea à utiliser son logia mais Lyra plaquée contre lui finirait brûlée vive, ce qui n'était pas exactement son intention.

Il entendit Lyra psalmodier en boucle « c'estpasvraimaisc'estpasvraimaisc'estpasvrai », la litanie lui parvenant un peu étouffée.

\- Ca va derrière ?

\- J'vais t'tuer.

Il retint le rire mais un ricanement passa de justesse ses lèvres et il sentit le coude de l'alchimiste s'enfoncer entre ses deux omoplates, lui faisant cracher un cri de protestation étouffé.

\- Bouge, je vais essayer d'ouvrir.

\- Pas de ce côté c'est… Wow, euh non, pas là, non, vraiment j'inSIS–te… HI, attends, ça chatouille, ça chat… AÏE !

Il se sentit brutalement plaqué contre le mur, essaya de ne pas penser aux courbes de Lyra écrasées contre son dos – sinon le couloir allait réellement devenir trop petit pour le contenir – et entendit enfin le déclic salvateur. Il laissa la jeune femme passer d'abord, ce qui donna lieu à un étrange tortillement accompagné du vœu silencieux d'Ace de devenir une feuille de papier : il serait peut-être toujours placardé contre un mur mais au moins le fait d'être aplati serait plus tolérable. L'air remplit à nouveau le couloir et les poumons d'Ace qui se laissa glisser du mur tel une goutte de pluie qui dégouline sur un trottoir. Il goûta au plaisir simple de respirer sans être coincé dans un boyau de cinquante centimètres de large, du mauvais côté de la fille en plus. Fille qui était étrangement silencieuse depuis qu'elle était sortie…

Ace rouvrit brutalement les yeux.

 _Oh merde._

La pièce dans laquelle ils avaient débouché était entièrement ronde et recouverte d'étagères. Etagères remplies de poupées, peluches et autres jouets.

Qui se mirent toutes à rire en même temps.

 _Oh putain de merde._

* * *

Lyra recula d'un pas, qui fût vite suivit d'un second. Des poupées. Des poupées partout. Et des ours en peluches, des boites à musique, des nœuds de satin. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi glauque de sa vie, c'était morbide.

Le rire des jouets augmenta d'intensité pour monter dans des aigus insoutenables et Ace tomba à genoux en se bouchant les oreilles. Il fallait sortir d'ici, elle sentait les bouffées de chaleur et les sueurs froides monter en même temps que son cœur accélérait le rythme de ses battements.

Une sortie, une sortie, une sortie… Il n'y avait rien, à part rebrousser chemin pour retourner sur leurs pas, mais le corps d'Ace bloquait le couloir. Le volume des rires atteignit un niveau insupportable et elle porta elle aussi ses mains à ses oreilles.

S'ils restaient ici ils allaient devenir cinglés.

S'ils restaient ici ils allaient devenir cinglés.

 _S'ils restaient ici ils allaient devenir cinglés._

Elle allait se mettre à hurler, il fallait qu'ils la bouclent, c'était insupportable, ça ne pouvait plus continuer, il fallait que ça cesse !

Le mur du fond explosa dans une tornade de flammes.

Lyra rouvrit les yeux au moment où Ace la relevait par un bras pour courir dans le trou béant qu'il avait ouvert dans le mur, entre les visages fondus des princesses de cire et les tissus roussis, seuls vestiges des peluches carbonisées. Ils coururent comme des fous sans prêter la moindre attention à leur environnement, ne cherchant qu'à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les échos des rires méphitiques qui résonnaient encore en boucle dans leurs crânes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand le souffle leur manqua et se laissèrent glisser à terre, devant un immense miroir cristallin. Un tremblement nerveux agitait l'épaule du pirate et la respiration de Lyra était anormalement saccadée.

Le temps s'était distordu, ils pouvaient être dans le manoir depuis des heures comme depuis cinq minutes, mais encore une heure dans cet enfer et elle allait se mettre à peindre des fresques sur les murs avec son sang avant de se tenir la tête en hurlant.

Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et chercha désespérément une pensée logique, quelque chose d'indiscutable, rationnel ou pas, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher et qui la sauverait, qui lui rappellerait le monde réel…

Elle ne trouva rien et ce fut comme si un gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Elle était dans la réalité, cette île existait tout comme le manoir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, faire ou penser n'y pourrait rien changer. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le réel n'existait plus.

Ace entra alors dans son champ de vision.

 _« Si tu persistes à douter, je te ferai revenir dans le monde réel. »_

Ace était réel.

Non, il était plus, bien plus que ça.

Il était _son_ réel.

Le brouillard qui commençait à envahir ses pensées se dissipa au fur et à mesure que les contours du corps du jeune homme se précisaient. Hypnotisée, elle leva les yeux jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'elle était soit contenu dans le regard brûlant qui avait pris possession de l'univers dans lequel elle évoluait. Elle crut discerner un mouvement, les lèvres d'Ace qui s'entrouvraient, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression…

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un bras sangla sa gorge et l'entraîna de force en arrière.

De l'autre côté du miroir.

* * *

(1) : Si les interrogations et réponses (apparemment) sans queue ni tête vous intéressent, je vous invite à lire "L'Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu" de Bernard Werber, dont on été extraites certaines des questions/réponses qui ont traversé l'esprit d'Ace !

Je profite de ce moment pour vous annoncer mon départ en vacances pour globalement un mois, au cours duquel je parviendrai sûrement à poster, mais cela aura peu de chances de se faire avant mi-août. Je vous avais habitués à un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours et croyez bien que je suis désolée d'être coupée dans mes délais qui me convenaient très bien. Cela ne signifie pas la fin de la fic, loin de là, et je vous préviendrai en temps et en heure lors de mon départ. Par ailleurs, des petites coquilles se sont échappées dans les chapitres précédents, je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas le temps de les chasser actuellement mais j'espère le trouver bientôt !

Merci énormément de m'avoir lue, et comme toujours, postez une review, donnez moi vos impressions et ressentis, si vous avez aimé ou détesté, je n'attends que ça !

A la prochaine !


	9. Les divagations du désaxé

Bonjour, bonsoir, ou rien du tout si vous vous trouvez au-delà du cercle polaire. Ma fiction a atteint les 1000 vues ! Vous êtes formidables ! Si je pouvais je ferai pleuvoir des tartes au myrtilles pour célébrer l'évènement mais je ne peux pas, donc à la place je vous présente le chapitre 9 ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Merci à Lya et pour leurs reviews !

 _Roy D. Turquoise_ : Bonjour à toi, personne qui m'a rappelé le goût délicat d'un mindfuck en puissance ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de poster un commentaire. En ce qui me concerne, la folie résume sous une seule appellation beaucoup de facettes d'elle même, que l'on a plus ou moins pertinemment regroupé sous un même mot. Est-ce de la clairvoyance pure et simple, un mal qui s'exprime ou quelque chose d'incompris laissé à l'écart par peur de l'inconnu ? Un grain de folie est bénéfique mais trop de folie dérange. Ma réponse, comme à celle de beaucoup de questions philosophiques, est que cela dépend du point de vue. Par exemple, mon coté fan de comics m'enjoint de te présenter le personnage du Joker, qui illustre cette multiplicité à merveille, mais la partie de moi qui aime disserter et réfléchir s'interroge sur ce qu'est réellement la folie, et comment la définir. Peut-être que cet acharnement à mettre des étiquettes partout résulte de notre aliénation, mais peut-être aussi que c'est de vivre dans un monde où les étiquettes et les codes ne sont plus aussi rigides qui nous pousse à l'aliénation. Rejoindre un seul point de vue me répugne mais je suis ravie d'avoir lu ton commentaire qui m'a poussée à me (re)poser ce genre de questions. Pour conclure, je te dirai que l'As et sa Dame vont tenter d'y répondre, mais qu'il n'y a peut-être pas de réponse, ou peut-être une infinité, et que le choix dépendra de toi, mais comme disait un certain Chat dont tu entendras parler dans ce chapitre, "I'm not crazy, my reality is just diffrent from yours" et puis que de toute façon, "We're all mad here". Remarque comme l'anglais a deux mots pour qualifier la dualité du mot fou ! (Sinon, ça va bien ?)

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à son créateur original, Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Chapitre IX

Les divagations du désaxé

La vision d'horreur qu'eût Ace ne dura qu'une seconde.

Une seconde qui se grava si profondément en lui qu'il la vécut durant des siècles.

Le reflet de Lyra dans le grand miroir derrière elle s'était soudain relevé, l'avait étranglée et ceinturée, et il avait vu la jeune femme disparaître à l'intérieur de la glace.

Il se jeta sur le psyché une seconde trop tard et ne réussit qu'à écraser son poing sur la surface moirée, qui au lieu de se briser absorba le choc avec un frémissement.

Il frappa alors, une deuxième fois.

Puis une troisième.

Il sentait, il voyait presque, la panique prendre possession de chaque minuscule fragment de son esprit que sa rage avait laissé libre. Il allait devenir fou, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il s'était peut-être aliéné à la seconde où il était entré dans ce manoir.

Lyra n'était plus là.

Lyra était partie.

Lyra avait été enlevée.

Lyra s'était enlevée _elle-même_.

Cette dernière constatation le stoppa net dans sa vaine tentative de détruire le miroir.

C'était son reflet qui s'était relevé alors que Lyra – la vraie, la sienne – était toujours au sol. La Lyra du miroir avait saisi son originelle par la gorge en y enfonçant ses doigts le plus profondément possible avant de sortir son second bras pour attraper la taille de la jeune femme et basculer à nouveau de l'autre côté.

Pris d'un brusque soupçon, Ace se jeta en arrière de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir son reflet dans la glace. Il était calmé, sa colère et sa peur pulsaient sourdement sous sa peau au lieu de suinter par tous ses pores. Il pouvait réfléchir normalement, et il lui fallait à tout prix écarter la culpabilité, l'inquiétude ou le dégoût de son esprit.

 _Je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace. J'ai vingt ans, je suis un pirate._

Se rappeler qui il était. La seule pensée logique à laquelle il devait se raccrocher, celle que personne ne lui enlèverait. Sa liberté, son existence, sa vie.

\- Putain Lyra !

Il ne pouvait pas passer dans le miroir pour aller la chercher, s'il avait été moins lent il aurait pu la retenir, mais il ne l'avait pas été. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait été plongé dans l'observation de son double pendant toute la scène, ne retenant de la « vraie » Lyra qu'une expression de surprise complète et inconditionnelle. Ce double… Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Les vêtements, d'abord. Ceux du miroir étaient différents de ceux que l'alchimiste portait dans la réalité. Mais surtout, son visage. Elle portait ses cheveux plus courts, faisait plus jeune. Il lui aurait donné, de vue, une quinzaine d'années, soit presque cinq ans de moins que la Lyra originaire. Mais surtout, elle avait une expression de profonde cruauté gravée dans ses traits, du sadisme et de l'altération.

Ce n'était pas juste une illusion qui avait capturé la jeune alchimiste, c'était autre chose que cela. Presque comme… Comme un souvenir. Un souvenir distordu, aliéné, dangereux.

Un grattement sourd le tira de ses pensées. Il provenait d'un petit meuble quelques mètres plus loin. Lyra ? Le miroir pouvait très bien déboucher quelque part, alors pourquoi pas dans cette commode… La première pensée d'Ace laissa vite sa place à son instinct. Les chances que la jeune femme soit à l'intérieur de ce meuble étaient, au mieux, quasiment inexistantes. La commode était minuscule, personne ne pouvait tenir dedans.

Le poing du jeune homme s'enflamma et il s'approcha de l'origine du bruit en restant sur ses gardes. La commode tremblait légèrement, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Ace sentit une goutte glacée rouler paresseusement le long de son échine.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un plumeau d'un mètre quatre-vingt jaillit du placard, et Ace abattit immédiatement son bras enflammé sur la chose qui hurla de surprise, le faisant hurler de surprise à son tour.

La chose se redressa et apparut être une personne qui sortit un arrosoir d'un pli de son vêtement pour éteindre le feu qu'Ace y avait mis.

 _Un arrosoir ?!_

L'individu était légèrement plus petit que lui, fin et élancé, à la peau diaphane et aux cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, à tel point que l'un d'entre eux n'était plus visible. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau blanc sans épaules dont les manches couvraient complètement ses mains, agrafé au niveau de son torse à sa chemise d'un violet sombre ornée d'attaches d'argent. Son pantalon noir était coupé sous ses genoux et il portait de curieuses bottes blanches à moitié ouvertes ainsi qu'une canne veinée d'argent, mais le plus surprenant dans sa tenue était sans aucun doute le chapeau haut-de-forme noir rayé de blanc, orné de roses, de plumes et de rubans et qui semblait être relié à son crâne par un moyen mystique puisqu'il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre malgré les gesticulations effrénées du personnage.

Ace en était encore à se demander comment il était possible qu'un clown albinos fringué comme un dandy sous LSD ait surgi d'un placard qui devait faire trente centimètres de côté quand l'énergumène balança négligemment son arrosoir un peu plus loin, où se brisa dans un grand bruit de vaisselle. L'homme se fendit alors d'un sourire si large qu'il semblait occuper la moitié de son faciès, un sourire qui entrait en totale contradiction avec l'unique œil visible de l'homme, rouge sang, qui le passait en revue de haut en bas. Malgré lui, Ace fût impressionné par la capacité qu'avait ce spécimen d'afficher deux expressions si différentes en même temps sans qu'elles ne sonnent faux l'une par rapport à l'autre.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche et le pirate prépara son cerveau à recevoir une explication sur ce qui venait de se produire mais au lieu d'en tirer des sons, le barjo en face de lui sortit une ribambelle de petits fanions du fin fond de son gosier, qui ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre l'arrosoir.

Avec l'abominable sensation que tout ce qui se passait dans ce manoir infernal lui échappait complètement, Ace se mit en garde, prêt à démolir ce taré s'il s'approchait de lui.

Il n'en fût rien, cependant, et l'albinos tira simplement de sa poche une boîte de chocolats qu'il entreprit d'empiler sur l'un de ses doigts avant de tous les enfourner pour qu'ils remplacent les fanions dans son estomac. Il se fendit alors d'une large révérence devant le pirate sidéré.

\- Bonjour, mon cher. Tu as un visage très étrange.

\- Non mais tu t'es pas regardé !

La coupe était pleine et les nerfs du fils de Roger avaient atteint leurs limites et déposé leur reddition. L'individu bizarre se contenta de rire avant de sortir un service à thé sur un plateau d'argent – mais _d'où_ tirait-il tout son bordel, bon sang ?! – qu'il fit tenir en équilibre sur une de ses mains pendant qu'il servait la collation de l'autre. Il posa le plateau sur le meuble dont il venait de sortir comme s'il venait d'emprunter une porte et offrit une tasse à Ace qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Nullement déstabilisé, l'homme en face de lui but les deux tasses d'une seule gorgée, balaya le plateau et son contenu qui s'écrasèrent avec le reste dans un fracas assourdissant pour s'assoir à la place qu'il venait de libérer.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser quelqu'un ici. Il faut dire que l'endroit n'est pas vraiment le lieu rêvé pour un pique-nique. Oh mais quel rustre, je ne me suis même pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle Xerxes Break, le Chapelier Fou.

\- Ace aux Poings Ardents.

\- Tu as l'air méfiant, mon jeune ami. C'est le manoir qui t'a mis dans un tel état de dépravation ou tu es naturellement aussi fade ?

Ace commençait à sentir ses réserves de patience s'épuiser elles aussi et sût qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à rejoindre ses nerfs.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, voyons, je ne fais certainement pas partie de ce manoir.

\- Prouvez-le.

Un sourire fleurit et s'épanouit sur le visage de l'homme, comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie qu'on lui fasse pareille demande.

\- Tu me demandes de prouver que je suis réel ? Fichtre, tu n'es donc pas si inintéressant que je le croyais. Tout d'abord, un peu de respect pour tes aînés, jeune homme. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis un vieillard. Ensuite, c'est à toi de te persuader que je suis réel, car tout ce que je pourrai faire pour t'en convaincre, une illusion créée pour te piéger le pourrait aussi. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux prendre le risque…

Et il sortit une sucette de l'intérieur de sa manche pour croquer dedans, attendant patiemment la réponse d'Ace en affichant un air poli.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et soupira.

 _Je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace._

En réalité, il se fichait pas mal des élucubrations de ce vieux fou. Il voulait seulement retrouver Lyra et sauver son frère, même s'il était possible qu'il doive faire l'inverse maintenant. Autant jouer le tout pour le tout, si ça ne marchait pas, il aurait au moins essayé, et si l'albinos hyperactif se révélait être un ennemi, il le vaincrait, voilà tout.

\- Je cherche des personnes. Mon frère, Luffy, un gamin avec un chapeau de paille et un air un peu ahuri, il est là avec son équipage, une fille rousse, un mec aux cheveux verts, un autre en costard et un au nez beaucoup trop long, et un renne au nez bleu qui en fait ressemble à un raton-laveur.

\- On dirait que tu présentes une salade de fruits, annonça l'homme tranquillement.

Il commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot mais Ace se força à garder son calme.

\- Je n'ai vu aucune de ces personnes, navré pour toi. A ma décharge, l'endroit est vaste, mais tu l'as sans doute remarqué.

\- Je cherche une autre personne aussi, qui était avec moi il y a un instant et qui vient de disparaître. Une fille, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux dorés. Elle est alchimiste.

L'homme tiqua soudainement et se redressa.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Lyra Lockhart.

L'homme bondit carrément sur ses pieds et se jeta sur lui. Plus petit qu'Ace, le sommet de son crâne arrivait sous le nez du pirate qui resta pourtant figé pendant la seconde que passa l'albinos collé à lui, les mâchoires grinçantes et la lueur rouge de son œil réduite à une fente sanguinaire.

\- J'ose espérer pour ton propre bien que tu dis la vérité. Si le Chat du Cheschire t'accompagnait bel et bien et si tu l'as perdue dans ce manoir pourri, tu viens de gagner un allié. Si, par contre, tu utilises ce nom pour tenter de me manipuler, tu le regretteras, je peux te le garantir.

\- Le chat de qui ? questionna Ace qui ne comprenait rien.

L'homme s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, à ceci près qu'il repartit en exécutant une pirouette. Il retrouva son apparente nonchalance et se rassit sur son meuble en croisant les jambes.

\- Les alchimistes gagnent un surnom en même temps que l'Ouroboros est apposé sur leur peau. C'est une sorte de tradition tu vois, un épithète qui les qualifie, que ce soit une aptitude particulière, un signe distinctif, n'importe quoi. Une façon pour les arpenteurs des arcanes de se reconnaître quand ils signent ou quand ils se croisent.

Ace eût alors l'impression qu'un voile se déchirait dans son esprit et laissait y pénétrer la lumière, malgré le fait – ou peut-être à cause du fait – qu'il n'ait rien compris à la dernière phrase prononcée.

\- Vous êtes un alchimiste.

L'albinos, apparemment aux anges, applaudit bruyamment et tira la langue, ce qui lui donna une curieuse élocution.

\- I', 'a'é 'e'i' !

Ace, qui une fois encore ne bitait rien à ce que racontait cet illuminé, était sur le point de lui demander le plus poliment possible de remettre sa langue à la place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter, quand il aperçut un étrange cercle noir sur l'appendice de l'homme. Non, pas un cercle. A y regarder de plus près, c'était une ligne circulaire qui ne rejoignait pas son début mais prenait fin peu avant. Il ne distinguait pas les détails mais le cercle incomplet était accompagné de plusieurs symboles qu'il ne reconnut pas. Un tatouage. Il se souvint alors de Shanks lui parlant d'un « serment de l'Ouroboros » et de Lyra lui expliquant la nature de ce dessin utilisé par les alchimistes et qui pouvait être simplifié par un cercle.

Alors ce cinglé était bel et bien de la même nature que la jeune femme qui venait de se séquestrer elle-même à l'intérieur d'un miroir.

Ca promettait.

 _Hé mais ça veut sûrement dire que Lyra en a un aussi ! Je me demande à quel endroit… Non, mieux vaut ne pas y penser, rangeons cette idée dans la catégorie « à creuser plus tard »._

A titre informatif, cette partie du cerveau d'Ace renfermait des pensées aussi diverses que « est-il possible d'utiliser les hommes de ma division pour créer un jeu d'échecs à échelle humaine ? », « c'est quoi le cri du renard ? », ou encore « Marco peut-il pondre des œufs, et si oui, cela fait-il de lui une femelle ? ». (1)

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en réalisant que l'homme laissait pendre sa langue depuis presque une minute. Mais t'es complètement con !

\- Et c'est celui qui ne sait pas se faire tatouer son prénom qui dit ça ? Je trouve cela presque hypocrite, de ta part.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH JE VAIS LE TUER._

Ace se racla la gorge et se souvint de compter jusqu'à dix pour laisser retomber sa fureur. Mais pourquoi personne ne pensait jamais que ça pouvait être fait _exprès_ ?! Il n'avait quand même pas l'air con au point de se tatouer une faute d'orthographe sur l'épaule !

\- Bon, vous comptez m'aider ou pas ?

\- Tu es tellement bruyant, soupira son interlocuteur. Tu fais un bruit proprement hallucinant, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant que toi.

\- Oui, je crois avoir compris le concept, ironisa Ace pour ne pas le cogner.

\- Si tu étais capable d'un seul moment de silence, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait rien dit, tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi pour trouver ce que tu cherches.

Interloqué, Ace en oublia de l'insulter. Il se tut tout à fait et ralentit même sa respiration.

Rien.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à balancer au barjo assis devant lui une sélection de ses meilleures insultes, mais l'albinos leva l'œil sur lui avec une expression de profonde désolation.

\- Bruyant et impatient. Tais-toi ! Complètement, se taire ce n'est pas seulement ne rien dire. Oublie ce que tu croyais savoir, rien de tout cela n'a cours ici.

Ace commençait à en avoir assez de ne jamais rien comprendre à ce que racontaient les alchimistes quand un hurlement perça le silence.

Une voix qu'il reconnut, alors même qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue pousser pareil cri.

Une voix de laquelle ne transpirait que la peur, la plus atroce et la plus profonde des peurs.

Lyra.

Il se tourna brutalement vers Break qui n'avait pas bougé. Il sut pourtant qu'il avait entendu comme lui quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Hurler face à ses peurs c'est les laisser devenir plus fortes, et ce manoir n'est qu'un gigantesque cauchemar dans lequel elle est plongée. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte, aussi notre temps est compté.

\- Compté ? Pourquoi compt-…

\- Tant qu'elle hurle, on peut la suivre et la retrouver.

Il avait dit cela sans émotion aucune, comme si parler ainsi d'une personne terrorisée ne lui faisait absolument rien. Ace comprit alors pourquoi Break semblait immunisé contre le pouvoir du manoir. Il était à la fois trop fou et trop logique pour que le lieu ait une quelconque emprise sur lui.

Il se leva soudainement et partit en courant vers la direction d'où s'était éteinte la voix de Lyra, et Ace sentit ses jambes partir à sa poursuite avant que son cerveau ait eu le temps de décider.

Il transforma son corps en une traînée de flammes mais même ainsi, il ne put distancer le clown qui bondissait de meuble en meuble, courant parfois sur les murs, rarement sur le sol.

La voix de Lyra déchirait parfois l'espace pendant des secondes entières, mais elle se faisait plus rare, moins fréquente. Ils allaient la perdre et ce couloir semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas ainsi que nous nous en sortirons, déclara Break sans cesser de courir.

Ace tourna alors la tête vers le mur et réalisa avec horreur qu'au lieu d'avancer, il restait sur place.

\- Ne bouge plus, ordonna l'alchimiste.

Ace s'arrêta brutalement et sentit la pièce s'étrécir alors que sol, murs et plafond défilaient autour de lui, et il se retrouva à l'opposé du couloir.

\- Je hais cet endroit, grogna-t-il.

Devant eux se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon dans lequel ils se jetèrent sans hésiter. Ils arpentèrent des salles intégralement vides et d'autres pleines à craquer, traversèrent une pièce sans fond uniquement meublée de dizaines de lustres et se retrouvèrent sans savoir comment au sommet de la tour dans laquelle était encastrée la volière.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, il a pas de fin, ce manoir ?!

\- Elle s'est arrêtée de hurler, il fallait s'y attendre. De toute évidence, elle n'est pas ici, et à l'heure qu'il est, elle a dû commencer à chercher un moyen de s'en sortir toute seule, ce qui fait que nous n'avons plus de moyen de la retrouver. Il reste toutefois plusieurs options, ajouta Break en sortant un tricot de son manteau.

Le cliquetis des aiguilles ponctuait chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

\- Nous pouvons – car il te faudra compter avec ce « nous » jusqu'à ce que le Chat du Cheschire soit retrouvé – tenter une fouille méthodique du bâtiment, ce qui ne donnerait rien pour l'évidente raison que la méthode cartésienne n'a pas sa place en ces lieux on peut aussi s'arrêter pour prendre le thé, option que je trouve personnellement très attrayante, mais surtout il nous est possible de nous lancer non pas à la recherche des gens que tu as perdu mais à celle de Rufus Barma.

C'était en effet la solution la plus logique, Barma devait selon toute probabilité – si tant est que le mot probabilité avait encore un sens ici-bas – savoir où se trouvaient ses prisonniers. Ace finit par décider qu'entre deux maux, autant choisir le moins mauvais. Il choisit donc de porter en Break une confiance qu'il limita tout de même.

\- Pourquoi m'aider ? T'es là pour tes propres motivations, après tout.

L'albinos leva sur lui un regard incroyablement surpris.

\- T'aider ? Mais je ne t'aide pas, voyons. Tu es comme un forcené, tu n'abandonneras pas avant d'avoir récupéré ce que tu as perdu. Cela fait de toi un élément à conserver.

Break se leva jusqu'à être sous le nez du pirate qui s'étira imperceptiblement pour placer le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'énergumène qui tenait toujours son tricot sous le bras.

\- Laisse-moi te donner un petit conseil, Ace aux Poings Ardents. Sers-toi sans vergogne de tous ceux qui passeront à ta portée, et ne place pas une trop grande confiance en moi, je suis quelqu'un qui ne vit que pour lui-même. Contente-toi de m'utiliser, car moi… Je ne ferai que me servir de toi !

Laissant le pirate abasourdi, Break se décala et reprit tranquillement son tricot, comme s'il n'avait fait que lui parler du temps qu'il faisait sur Calm Belt.

Ace se demandait comment le chapelier faisait pour être constamment plus agaçant que la seconde qui précédait. Cela forçait l'admiration.

\- Très bien, annonça-t-il. Ca me va, je n'ai pas non plus envie de t'être agréable pour le simple plaisir de faire une bonne action, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

\- Comme c'est beau de s'utiliser mutuellement, susurra Break. C'est comme si on s'entraidait sans le vouloir !

\- Tu es la personne la plus horripilante que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

L'alchimiste releva légèrement son haut-de-forme et inclina la tête en réponse au « compliment » du pirate. Il sauta sur ses pieds, abandonnant son tricot à son triste sort, et Ace vit une lueur perverse briller au fond de sa prunelle de sang.

\- Allons, Ace aux Poings Ardents. Que la fête commence…

* * *

(1) : Vous avez quatre heures.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

(reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews)


	10. La fille du miroir d'à côté

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après un début de vacances chaotiques, me voici de retour devant mon ordi pour quelques jours, avant de repartir vers de nouvelles aventures !

 _Mlle Portgas_ : Je crois que je peux définitivement t'affirmer que je ne voudrais y partir en vacances pour rien au monde !

 _Lya_ : Merciiiiii ! Les phrases de Break ne sont pas de moi (malheureusement), mais de l'auteur du manga dont il est tiré, je le trouve tellement délirant !

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Le personnage de Xerxes Break est tiré de l'oeuvre _Pandora Hearts_ de Jun Mochizuki, un véritable bijou que je vous conseille vivement ! Lyra Lockhart, quant à elle, est ma propriété.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre X

La fille du miroir d'à côté

Boum boum.

Lyra ouvrit les yeux, haletante.

Boum boum.

Le noir, le noir complet, absolu. Aveugle ? Non, quelques contours se formaient, ses yeux s'habituaient juste à l'obscurité.

Boum boum.

Elle sentit une cascade de frissons descendre le long de son échine et sentit ses os trembler. Si elle n'avait pas été à terre, ses genoux se seraient dérobés sous elle.

Boum boum.

Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Et les lèvres proches de celles d'Ace. Et les doigts qui enserraient sa gorge, l'impression de traverser du métal en fusion, mais glacé, la matière qui collait à son corps et englobait son être.

Boum boum.

 _Où était-elle ?_

Boum boum.

La pièce était noire, froide et silencieuse. Horriblement familière. Les hauts murs de briques montaient sur plusieurs mètres, certains pans dévorés par un lierre mourant. Ce n'était pas une pièce. C'était une ruelle. Sombre et mal famée. Mais déserte.

Boum boum.

Lyra savait que cette impasse était déserte, elle le savait parce qu'elle s'en souvenait. Personne ne viendrait. Personne ne verrait. Personne ne saurait.

Boum boum.

Elle se releva lentement dans les ténèbres et avança vers l'endroit le plus noir de l'endroit. Elle savait ce qu'elle y trouverait.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de hurler quand elle se retrouva pour la seconde fois de sa vie devant le cadavre de Jilano.

Silence.

* * *

\- _Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, Lyra. Nous sommes ta famille dorénavant._

* * *

 _Elle se plaqua au sol, le nez dans les graviers. Faire la morte, feindre la morte, être morte, devenir morte. C'était une question de… non, c'était au-delà des simples questions._

 _« Tu vois cet homme ? C'est un pirate du Nouveau Monde. Tue-le. »_

 _Elle s'était élancée, souple, gracieuse, féline. Tout le monde le lui avait toujours dit, elle se mouvait comme un chat. L'action était son domaine et le réflexe une seconde nature, elle…_

 _L'homme ne fit pas même un geste quand elle arriva sur lui._

 _Elle lui apprendrait à s'en repentir._

 _Elle hurla quand elle sentit les os de son corps se fracasser les uns après les autres sous les coups qu'elle reçut, hurla quand elle se sentit poupée de chiffons impuissante, hurla quand elle vit les yeux de Jilano posés sur elle, impartiaux, hurla quand l'humilité se forgea en elle dans la douleur._

* * *

Personne ne l'avait entendue hurler.

Personne ne l'avait entendue pleurer.

Personne ne l'avait entendue supplier.

Personne ne sut.

* * *

 _Il l'avait convoquée avant l'aube, face à l'immensité des nuages qui galopaient à travers l'horizon. Jilano avait toujours adoré les hauteurs qui lui permettaient de voir plus du monde et plus des cieux. Il l'attendait, serein. Elle sentit pourtant une fêlure en lui, et, sans qu'elle sache comment ou pourquoi, elle sentit une fêlure identique tracer une ligne de feu en dessous de son cœur. Quelque chose allait advenir._

\- _Tu es libre, Lyra. Sept années se sont écoulées, ta vie t'appartient._

 _Elle sentit son cœur se racornir et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, une boule qui emprisonnait tout le bonheur du monde et ne laissait en elle qu'un incommensurable chagrin. Ca ne pouvait pas… Elle ne voulait pas !_

\- _Le rôle d'un maître est de déployer les ailes de son élève, de le pousser hors de son nid et de veiller à ce qu'il s'envole. Tu as pris ton envol, Lyra, et ma plus grande fierté en ce monde est d'avoir été là pour y assister. Ton vol sera magnifique et ta lumière éclairera les hommes et les chemins. Tous les hommes et tous les chemins. J'en suis certain._

 _Elle explosa alors en sanglots._

\- _J'ai un présent pour toi._

* * *

 _Elle se tenait droite, immobile malgré le bandeau qui la privait de ses yeux._

 _Elle sentit qu'on tirait sur le nœud qui fixait le tissu à son crâne et la bande noire glissa au sol, inondant son regard de lumière._

\- _Regarde-moi Lyra Lockhart, et relève la tête, tu es une alchimiste. Relève la tête et contemple ce monde qui t'entoure, car c'est le tien._

* * *

\- _Le choix t'appartient, Lyra. Qui veux-tu être ?_

 _Elle ferma les yeux et eût l'impression de se fondre dans quelque chose qui était à la fois elle et autre chose. Le vide se fit naturellement dans son esprit et ses pensées s'évaporèrent. Elle sentait son nom voleter, flotter quelque part, au-dessus, à côté d'elle ? Elle pouvait presque le sentir, presque le toucher. Elle était prête à devenir elle-même et pour cela elle allait devenir personne._

 _La dernière chose qui disparut fût son sourire._

* * *

La dernière chose qui disparût fût son sourire.

Elle s'y était accrochée désespérément mais il avait fini par se diluer comme tout le reste.

Rien ne restait plus maintenant.

Elle avait été tout le monde, personne, n'importe qui.

Elle s'était trouvée elle-même, perdue, puis retrouvée.

Maintenant ?

Elle n'était plus rien.

Il était mort.

Elle n'était plus rien.

* * *

Elle hurla.

Comme si on tranchait les fils de sa destinée.

Comme si on cisaillait sa liberté.

Comme si on écorchait ses sentiments.

Comme si sa vie était assassinée.

* * *

Lyra ouvrit les yeux, brutalement. Sa logique reprit le dessus sur ses cauchemars et elle observa son double du passé. L'époque la plus noire qu'elle ait jamais vécue. L'époque où elle était détruite.

Enragée.

Violente.

Chaotique.

Désespérée.

Lyra contempla ce qu'elle était quand la vengeance la consumait.

Elle se releva lentement avec l'impression que des filins invisibles entrelaçaient sa gorge. Son double n'avait pas fait semblant de l'étrangler. Elle nota la robe victorienne, soie et dentelle noire. Alors comme ça, sa jumelle démoniaque n'était pas juste un reflet dans le miroir du temps. Elle avait pris vie dans ce manoir. Son double maléfique sortit un éventail qu'elle déplia et qui s'avéra être fait d'un étrange alliage que Lyra devina tranchant comme un fil de rasoir.

Un combat contre son reflet ? _Qui avait scénarisé ce truc ?_

Son double lança l'éventail qui se ficha avec un sifflement dans un des murs, qui se fissura jusqu'à tomber en poussière, emmenant avec lui le revêtement de l'ensemble de la pièce circulaire, la révélant tapissée de miroirs.

 _Evidemment_.

Alors sa copie n'était jamais sortie du miroir. En se regardant dans chaque pan de mur, elle découvrit différentes versions d'elle-même, chacune représentant un aspect de sa personnalité. Du plus caché au plus insoupçonnable en passant par l'évidence même. Elle se reconnaissait dans chacun de ces portraits.

 _C'est sympa comme ambiance, on dirait le dîner de famille d'une schizophrène._

En s'attardant quelque peu sur sa situation, Lyra se rendit compte qu'elle était non seulement dans une pièce totalement fermée mais également dans une sorte de gouffre. Piégée. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais ce qu'elles paraissaient dans ce manoir. A moins que pour une fois, la réalité soit ce qu'elle semblait être et qu'elle soit condamnée à mourir emmurée dans cet endroit. Charmante perspective.

\- Et maintenant ?

L'écho des miroirs lui répondit à l'infini sans qu'elle ne soit plus avancée. Chaque Lyra murmurait la même phrase, répétée au centuple par la mise en abyme des reflets des miroirs. Un kaléidoscope hallucinant se déroulait sous ses yeux, chaque mouvement se répercutant dans le mur opposé.

Mue par une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre, elle avança jusqu'à effleurer l'un des miroirs. La tiédeur de la surface lui confirma ce qui sautait aux yeux : ce n'était pas une matière naturelle. Barma avait délibérément créé son palais des glaces pour perdre ses visiteurs imprévus, non pas dans le labyrinthe du manoir mais dans celui de leur esprit. Elle s'était donc attirée elle-même dans ce traquenard, et elle devrait s'en sortir toute seule. La seule question qui demeurait était : si elle rentrait dans un autre miroir, que se passerait-il ? Et même en admettant qu'elle ne reste pas coincée à l'intérieur, comment choisir, et lequel pourrait potentiellement mener à une sortie ?

Comme pour lui répondre, les murs filèrent autour d'elle pour ne plus former que deux miroirs côte à côte au milieu du néant. Son double diabolique campait l'un de ses reflets, toute vêtue du noir de la vengeance et de la haine. Le deuxième était une Lyra angélique, coiffée de plumes et habillée de mousseline blanche qui semblait presque aussi lumineuse que son sourire.

\- Tu vois, lança-t-elle à son reflet noir. Tu devrais t'inspirer de ça.

Elle observa la jumelle blanche qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait plus belle, plus rayonnante. Les défauts physiques de Lyra étaient gommés chez elle, et ses qualités étaient exacerbées au-delà de tout. Sa peau n'était plus blanche mais nacrée, ses iris ressemblaient à des étincelles de lumière et ses cils étaient pareils à de la dentelle. Tout en elle respirait l'absolue perfection et Lyra resta soufflée devant ce reflet d'elle-même qu'elle savait faux. Elle semblait – paradoxalement – irréelle, comme si elle était hors de tout. Elle ressemblait à un rêve et elle en avait toutes les qualités. Sa jumelle blanche lui sourit et Lyra se sentit apaisée pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à WonderLand.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

Elles avaient parlé en même temps, et cela les fit sourire, en même temps.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Que fais-tu là ?

 _Ca va encore être simple…_

\- Je suis toi, bien sûr.

\- Celle du miroir d'à côté m'a enlevée dans un couloir.

Elles parlaient exactement au même moment, leurs lèvres bougeant à l'unisson, mais elles se comprenaient parfaitement, et Lyra vécut pour la première fois l'expérience absurde de tenir deux conversations avec elle-même en même temps. L'expression « parler toute seule » prenait un tout autre sens.

\- Comment je sors d'ici ?

\- Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

\- J'ai quelqu'un à retrouver.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Toi non plus.

Lyra se tourna vers le second miroir où l'autre Lyra – la deuxième ? la troisième ? – la toisait avec morgue.

\- Choisis.

Sa jumelle avait craché le mot. Du mépris sur la langue comme du poison.

\- Entre vous deux ?

\- Chacune de nous est une porte vers l'extérieur, qui te ramènera à l'intérieur du manoir, indiqua Lyra-la-blanche. Choisis laquelle tu veux emprunter.

\- Et c'est tout ? On dirait une énigme pour paquet de céréales.

\- Celle dont tu emprunteras la porte te fera passer un pacte. Un vœu que tu devras exaucer, annonça Lyra-la-noire avec arrogance.

 _Ah._

\- J'imagine que je ne peux pas savoir quel genre de vœu avant de choisir ?

\- Je suis la Reine Blanche.

\- Je suis la Reine Noire.

\- Nous représentons les deux désirs les plus profonds que tu as éprouvés, à un moment ou à un autre de ta vie.

\- C'est donc l'un de ces désirs que nous te demanderons de satisfaire.

 _Ah_.

Lyra se tourna vers sa jumelle noire.

\- Je suppose que tu vas me demander de venger sa mort ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête dédaigneux.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La Reine Blanche pencha légèrement la tête de côté, offrant l'image même de l'innocence. Elle était adorable, et inconsciemment, Lyra se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je veux ce que veulent tous les alchimistes. Je veux la vérité. Je veux le pouvoir.

Elle magnifique, envoûtante. Elle paraissait tellement pure, elle incarnait l'idéal pour lequel les hommes seraient prêts à donner leurs vies et celles des autres.

\- Je veux tout. Tu me donneras ce que je veux ? S'il te plaît… Tu te satisferais toi-même en faisant cela… C'est _ton_ désir. Tu n'auras rien à faire, ce ne sera pas difficile, tu ne sentiras rien. Il te suffira de me laisser faire.

Lyra était si proche maintenant qu'elle avait la possibilité de devenir la première personne au monde à s'embrasser elle-même.

\- Je m'occuperai de tout. Tu ne sauras même pas que tu agis. Je mettrai le monde à feu et à sang, je te libérerai de tout ce qui peut t'entraver. Tu seras enfin libre, je peux le faire pour toi. Je suis toi, tu es moi, nous sommes indivisibles. Je suis tout ce que tu as toujours voulu être, elle n'est que ce que tu veux avoir.

Lyra ne sentait même plus sa respiration embuer l'image de la Reine Blanche. Elle était en symbiose avec les mots que prononçait sa jumelle parfaite, elle serait libérée de son serment d'alchimiste, de ses promesses, libérée des hommes, libérée des dieux, libérée du monde. Le vœu de la Reine Blanche était aussi le sien, après tout, elle le lui avait dit…

Ce monde était une entrave.

Elle le mettrait à feu et à cendres.

Ella approcha ses doigts de la surface miroitante, qui frôlèrent ceux de sa jumelle. Elle voulait savourer ce moment où elle ferait corps avec son désir le plus cher.

 _A feu… et à cendres ?_

L'image lui rappela quelque chose qui perça l'envoûtement de la Lyra du miroir. Une image, qui se fraya difficilement un chemin dans les méandres de son esprit embrumé pour se rappeler à sa mémoire. Le feu… La liberté…

Lyra s'écarta brutalement du miroir sans prêter attention à l'expression de profonde surprise de la Reine Blanche. Elle reprit son souffle et sentit son esprit redevenir sien un peu plus à chaque goulée d'air.

 _Ace…_

La Reine Blanche n'était pas l'expression de sa pureté, comme elle l'avait cru au début. Elle était son envie de liberté, de vérité, elle était les ambitions et les rêves qu'elle n'avait pas réalisés. Elle s'était atrophiée petit à petit sous son apparence parfaite, et ses désirs ne valaient plus rien. Elle était devenue folie, dépassée par les envies qu'elle éprouvait. Elle était la représentation de son aliénation, amplifiée peut-être par les pouvoirs du manoir. Elle n'était que fabulation et séduction, fascination et domination. Lyra la trouva soudainement bien moins attirante, comme une araignée qui se serait déguisée en chaton. Ses traits étaient exacerbés, ses os saillants et ses yeux hurlaient le mensonge de son être.

Mensonge. Ce qui voulait dire que la vérité était…

La Reine Noire la regardait avec le plus grand dégoût qui puisse être imaginé. Voilà comment elle la voyait, un objet de répulsion. Elle n'avait pas essayé de la séduire. Elle la haïssait et ne s'en était jamais cachée. Elle lui avait, en un sens, dit la vérité. Lyra savait maintenant que la vengeance n'amenait jamais rien de bon et qu'elle la mènerait sans doute à des extrémités qui la répugnaient. La Reine Noire respirait le danger et la haine, et la cruauté était son moyen d'expression. Il lui faudrait la combattre, un combat parmi les plus ardus qu'elle aurait à mener dans sa vie car ce serait un combat contre elle-même.

Lyra redressa la tête et avança directement vers le miroir de droite. Sans un mot, elle approcha sa main de la surface moirée tandis qu'une inextricable angoisse s'amusait à faire des nœuds avec ses entrailles. Lyra se rendit alors compte que le choix avait été fait bien avant ce moment, depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée. Le manoir révélait les envies les plus cruelles de ses invités et c'était bien sa noire jumelle qui l'avait enlevée, et elle encore qui l'avait accueillie ici.

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

\- Tu sais, choisir la voie de la vengeance… Ce n'est pas très moral.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans une histoire qui nécessite une morale.

La Reine Noire appliqua la paume de sa main sur son côté du miroir, incitant Lyra à faire de même. Cette dernière se retourna vers la Reine Blanche qui n'avait pas quitté son sourire angélique. Elle faisait froid dans le dos, avec ses dents trop grandes et son regard de pure envie. Lyra résista au mal en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, le noir me va mieux au teint.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de la Reine Noire mais eût le temps d'entendre les derniers mots de sa jumelle blanche.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je serai toujours là, quelque part, au fond de toi. J'attendrai mon heure et le moment où tu me l'accorderas. Tu auras forcément besoin de moi… Et si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, fais attention, car je serai toujours là. Tu seras mienne un jour et je serai toi.

Lyra se sentit aspirée par son reflet qu'elle sentit se fondre en elle. Elle eût l'impression d'être partout à la fois et l'ubiquité la submergea jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sépare à nouveau en deux morceaux distincts.

Lyra ouvrit les yeux.

De l'autre côté du miroir.

* * *

Ace se retourna. Il avait entendu un bruit. Un son étouffé, comme un corps qui chute d'une hauteur minime.

Il ne vit rien d'autre que le couloir sombre dans lequel ils s'étaient perdus voilà des heures.

Son œil fût attiré par un paquet de linge qui gigotait dans un coin et son cœur manqua un battement quand il aperçut une paire de lunettes d'aviateurs et une tresse châtain.

\- Lyra ?

La silhouette cessa tout mouvement. Ace sentit Break se retourner mais il ne s'occupa pas plus de lui et se précipita vers la forme désormais immobile.

Elle était revenue ! Elle avait trouvé le moyen de revenir, elle l'avait retrouvé, elle…

Il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un trait d'argent.

Un flot rouge explosa sur ses yeux.

Il reconnut l'odeur immédiatement, et sentit son estomac se contracter. Il passa son poing devant ses yeux et leva le voile de sang qui brouillait sa vue.

C'était Lyra.

Elle était morte.

La lame qui venait de l'égorger se trouvait juste devant lui. Et au bout de cette lame se trouvait Xerxes Break.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, je vous dis à la prochaine même si je sais pas trop quand ça sera, tschüss !

(Et n'oubliez pas de poster une review, c'est excellent pour la santé et ça permet de vivre plus longtemps. Poster des reviews peut également guérir du cancer.)


	11. Le pendu au plafond

Bonjour bonjour ! Fraîchement revenue d'Avignon, où j'ai manqué de peu le _Fossoyeur_ , je publie le chapitre onze ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont ajouté LDEA dans leurs favoris ou dans leur alerte ! Et merci à _Lya_ et _L1109_ pour leurs reviews !

 _Ella-33 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire. Tu n'es pas la première à me faire cette réflexion sur le presque Mary-Sue, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la frontière, c'est vrai que quand j'y réfléchis avec Lyra elle est très subtile, en tout cas je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise finalement !

 _Littejuju :_ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très touchée que mon style d'écriture vous plaise, j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il est bâclé certaines fois... Décrire le manoir me fait m'arracher les cheveux, les idées des pièces viennent assez facilement, d'autant que le manoir est inspiré de divers lieux présents dans Pandora Hearts, mais mettre des mots dessus... Je suis ravie (et soulagée !) que le résultat te plaise !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ , son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateur, Eiichiro Oda. Xerxes Break est un personnage de _Pandora Hearts_ , appartenant à Jun Mochizuki, sa créatrice. Lyra Lockhart et l'histoire présentée ici sont de mon invention.

* * *

Chapitre XI

Le pendu au plafond

Ace ne sentit même pas son corps agir et avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il était debout, son poing enflammé avait déjà fracassé la mâchoire de l'albinos qui tomba à terre. Il se redressa et un torrent de flammes ruissela de ses pieds, donnant corps à sa rage. L'albinos se releva lourdement, ses mèches blanches cachant son visage. Il se leva sans un mot, traversa la courte distance qui le séparait d'Ace en un battement de cils et au moment où le pirate projeta ses flammes sur l'alchimiste, son poing pulvérisa la pommette du jeune homme, les envoyant tous deux à terre.

 _Morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte_

La vie d'Ace lui fila entre les doigts et même sa colère s'épuisa, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un trou béant en lui, un trou empli de néant.

Il ne vit pas l'albinos essuyer soigneusement sa lame, pas plus qu'il ne le vit s'approcher de lui. Il n'entendit pas ses pas résonner dans le corridor.

Il sentit en revanche la pointe de l'épée piquer entre ses côtes, le forçant à relever le visage.

\- Eh bien, voilà longtemps qu'un regard aussi meurtrier n'avait pas été posé sur moi.

Ace serra le poing, la flamme de sa rage se ravivant et chassant le rien qui l'avait envahi.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre cette pauvre chose dans l'au-delà, si j'en crois tes yeux.

Le corps du pirate commença à pulser au rythme du feu qu'il créait et qui grandissait en s'étendant autour de lui, enfermant l'albinos avec lui dans un cercle mortel.

\- Pourquoi ? réussit à articuler Ace malgré la contraction de ses mâchoires.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas la vraie Lyra. C'était une illusion, qui s'apprêtait sans aucun doute à te duper en se servant de ton désir pour elle. Elle a d'ailleurs parfaitement rempli son rôle, puisque nous voilà face à face. Ton surnom est parfaitement mérité, je dois bien le reconnaître.

Les flammes d'Ace furent soufflées en même temps que sa conscience. Pas… la vraie ?

Il reprit ses esprits et un mince filet de flammes vint s'entortiller autour de son bras qu'il pointa vers l'alchimiste.

\- Vas-y, donne la moi.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas cramer ta putain de gueule sur le champ.

Le visage de Break s'éclaira soudain.

\- Je crois que je vais finir par t'apprécier, si tu n'y prends pas garde. Très bien, je vais donc t'expliquer. Des mots simples et courts, je présume ?

Les flammes sur le bras de Ace explosèrent soudain à quelques centimètres de l'œil restant de l'albinos.

\- Ce n'est pas la vraie, je te l'ai dit. C'est une illusion, mais ça tu le sais aussi. Que veux-tu de plus ? Que je te dise ou est le Chat du Cheschire ? Mais je n'en sais rien, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous la cherchons. Ah, mais tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas réelle et pas toi ? Parce que je ne me suis pas précipité et que je n'ai pas pris mes désirs pour des réalités. Parce que j'ai pris du recul, parce que je me suis souvenu de l'endroit dans lequel nous sommes. Mais il faut dire à ta décharge que tu es submergé par la fougue de la jeunesse…

Ace replia son bras vers lui mais il continua à entretenir le feu qui le consumait. Il tourna la tête vers le cadavre qui gisait à quelques pas d'eux. Elle était toujours dans la même position, rien n'indiquait que la jeune femme devant lui n'était pas Lyra. Le sang qui maculait sa gorge commençait à sécher. Les illusions qu'il avait vues jusqu'ici se désagrégeaient au bout de quelques secondes, pourquoi celle-ci resterait plus longtemps ?

Il arma à nouveau son bras qui vint menacer l'alchimiste une dernière fois.

\- Prouve-le.

L'albinos secoua la tête d'un air navré.

\- Non mon cher, si la première fois cette demande était magnifiquement fondée, elle n'a aucun sens ici. Je ne créée pas les illusions, je me contente de les combattre, et c'est ce que tu devrais faire toi aussi si tu ne veux pas perdre le peu de cervelle qu'il te reste.

\- La ferme !

Ace avait hurlé soudainement. Il ne supportait plus d'être simple spectateur de sa propre vie, cela durait depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans cette île. Il voulait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant. Et il allait les obtenir, de gré ou de force.

Il projeta un jet de flammes aux pieds de l'alchimiste qu'il ponctua d'une explosion quand celui-ci se jeta vivement en arrière. Des cordes noires entourèrent ses poignets et chevilles et le plaquèrent contre le sol quand l'albinos sortit du nuage de fumée qu'il avait provoquée. Il tira sa lame de sa canne et d'un seul élan, se propulsa sur Ace qui se tourna de côté, la pointe de l'épée fichée dans le sol à l'endroit précis où son cœur se trouvait un instant auparavant. Il arracha les lianes noirâtres et abattit son bras sur le sol pour y faire jaillir une ligne de feu qui projeta l'alchimiste contre une colonne, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il resta accroupi et généra des flammèches en rafale qui forçaient l'alchimiste à rester loin de lui pendant qu'il brassait de l'air avec sa main libre pour créer un gigantesque brasier qu'il projeta sur Break quand celui-ci jaillit devant lui en esquivant les flammes qui volaient autour de lui. L'alchimiste brûlé à vif tomba plusieurs mètres plus loin, s'écrasant dans le sol carrelé avec violence.

Ace se releva en sentant les flammes suinter le long de son corps et dégouliner jusqu'à ses pieds où elles se regroupaient et augmentaient d'intensité. Il allait _démolir_ ce putain d'enfoiré. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit tourner le feu autour de son corps comme une tornade rugissante et sauta sur l'albinos pour abattre ses flammes directement sur lui, lorsque son avant-bras fut stoppé net par une douleur qui ressemblait à un jet d'acide. Ace se rejeta en arrière et observa l'alchimiste se relever avec peine, prenant appui sur le fourreau de son épée comme sur la canne qu'il était. Du granit marin. Cette lame avait été forgée à partir d'un alliage de granit marin.

Un obstacle à contourner, rien de plus.

Il puisa sa chaleur et l'accumula autour de lui, l'air devenant si sec que les murs du couloir gémirent et craquèrent. Un véritable océan de flammes se forma derrière lui, dans lequel il se fondit. Il ressortit de l'autre côté et envoya le mur de feu directement sur Break qui poussa un hurlement perçant. Les flammes rebondirent et ricochèrent contre tous les murs jusqu'à ce que Ace les fasse disparaître. Son champ de vision enfin dégagé, il eût l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'abdomen.

Un dôme avait été transmuté dans le carrelage du couloir, dôme qui se fissura pour laisser sortir deux silhouettes dont l'une semblait à terre. Elles avancèrent cependant vers lui au même rythme et Ace se remit en garde, prêt à parer n'importe quel coup que ce clown psychotrope tenterait de lui asséner.

Mais ce n'était pas Break qui s'avançait vers lui.

Il ne faisait que suivre l'autre qui le tractait par le visage.

Ace poussa le même hurlement perçant que Break quand Lyra attrapa son oreille et lui fit subir une double torsion.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors la bouche et se mit à leur hurler dessus des insanités qu'Ace ne comprit même pas. Il n'entendait qu'un bruit de fond constitué en grande partie d'insultes. Elle était là, c'était la vraie. C'était la sienne. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un rêve de coton et ne percevait même plus son environnement.

 _AAAAAAAAHH PUTAIN MON OREILLE LA SAL…_

\- Je vais vous assassiner. Je vous jure, je vais le faire, termina-t-elle enfin.

\- Lyra Lockhart, c'est un plaisir tel que je…

\- Toi, tu fermes ton maudit clapet. Si jamais un seul son sort de ta bouche, j'y enfonce ton bras tellement profond qu'il ressortira de l'autre côté.

Break sembla estimer préférable pour le bien-être de sa flore intestinale de ne plus prononcer un mot et Ace ne put retenir un ricanement, faiblesse compréhensible certes, mais qu'il regretta immédiatement quand les prunelles assassines de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui.

\- Quant à toi… gronda-t-elle.

Malgré lui, Ace se sentit déglutir.

\- Trouve toi un hobby, lâcha finalement l'alchimiste.

Elle imprima une nouvelle torsion aux deux oreilles jusqu'à entendre deux grincements de douleur et laissa les deux organes revenir à leurs propriétaires d'origine qui poussèrent deux soupirs de soulagement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- J'ai égorgé une illusion qui avait pris ta forme et Ace a pété un plomb, déclama Break avec une rapidité inouïe.

\- Mais … !

 _Il va pas me remettre la faute dessus, cet enfoiré ?!_

\- Break ? Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Loin de se formaliser du ton et du vocabulaire employé pour communiquer avec lui, l'albinos se releva et trottina jusqu'à une fenêtre sur le bord de laquelle il s'assit avant de sortir un improbable fourbi de ses poches et de commencer à farfouiller dedans.

Ace reporta son regard sur Lyra et il approcha ses doigts de sa peau. Ce fut seulement quand il l'effleura que son esprit accepta finalement la réalité.

\- C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Portgas D. Ace, que j'ai rencontré la première fois dans une arène sur Coney Island lors du rassemblement des équipages de deux des Empereurs des Mers, et que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois il y a une poignée d'heures quand il a essayé de me sauver la vie alors que je me faisais enlever par mon propre reflet.

\- Ca ne compte pas, ça.

\- Alors, je pourrais te parler des heures que j'ai passées sur ton striker accrochée au mât pendant que tu le faisais aller à une vitesse qui frôlait le dangereux quand nous sommes partis pour WonderLand, ou bien de la soirée au bord du lac avec le champagne et les boules de feu dorées, ou même encore de cette fois-là, où je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour mon foyer, que tu es parti, revenu, que tu m'as plaquée contre cet arbre pour m'embrasser… et que tu es parti encore une fois.

\- C'est vraiment toi.

Il se rendit alors compte de la minuscule distance qui les séparait et n'eut brutalement qu'une envie, celle de la faire disparaître. Elle lui avait manqué. L'idée même de ne plus la revoir lui avait été insupportable. Ace releva la tête, décidé à attendre la réaction de la jeune femme.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Break se jeta par la fenêtre.

* * *

Lyra se releva d'un bond et courut à l'endroit que son aîné avait laissé vacant. Elle le vit quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, sautant d'un objet à un autre dans un genre de patio intérieur à moitié inondé. Il se retourna dans sa course folle et lui envoya un oiseau en origami qu'elle attrapa au vol.

\- J'le crois pas, il s'est défenestré, ce con ?!

\- Non, le suicide n'est même pas une option envisageable pour lui, il s'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

\- Ca dit quoi ? demanda Ace en désignant la feuille de papier.

\- Rien. Il y a juste une cerise dessinée dessus.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce type, à la fin ?

\- Xerxes Break. Sa présence ici ne m'étonne même pas, en fait. Il cultive l'étrange et l'inattendu comme d'autres les carottes. C'est un alchimiste très puissant qui ne fait pas vraiment son âge. On l'appelle le Chapelier Fou, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi. Il est assez… surréaliste. Il était assez proche de mon maître, je l'ai côtoyé à plusieurs reprises. Il va toujours au bout de ce qu'il entreprend, et je suppose que s'il est au manoir Barma c'est pour une bonne raison.

Ace grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas tout à fait mais qui devait s'apparenter à une remarque sur la santé mentale de l'albinos.

\- Il t'a proposé quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, de s'associer jusqu'à ce qu'on te retrouve, en gros.

\- Ah, ça explique pourquoi il est parti. On retombera sûrement sur lui.

Et la jeune femme se retourna sans plus d'explications, comme si elle venait d'assister à une banale scène de vie quotidienne. Le pirate lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à sortir du couloir par un tableau qui donnait en réalité sur ce qui devait être la pire cuisine du monde. La gravité y était totalement inversée et Ace tenta pendant un bon moment de marcher à l'envers avant de comprendre comment se déplacer.

Le pirate commençait à en avoir assez d'arpenter des salles plus étranges les unes que les autres sans jamais trouver un seul indice témoignant de la présence de son frère et il sentait sa patience, limitée de base et durement mise à l'épreuve par Break, s'amenuiser petit à petit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce miroir, en fait ?

Lyra s'agrippa à un coin de table pour essayer de gagner le plafond qui était en fait le sol.

\- C'était bizarre, comme un rêve qui paraissait réel, mais dans lequel j'aurais été persuadée de rêver.

\- D'accord…

L'air circonspect du jeune homme secoua l'alchimiste d'un petit rire.

\- Enfin bref, à l'intérieur du miroir, il y avait d'autres miroirs, à l'infini, avec une infinité de reflets de moi dedans. Je suis restée longtemps dedans ?

\- J'sais pas. Je sais même pas depuis combien de temps on est sur l'île. J'aurais dit une poignée d'heures, mais depuis le temps que je dis ça, ça doit plus être vrai…

L'alchimiste ne répondit pas. Ils finirent par tomber du sol sur le plafond mais eurent toutes les peines du monde à retourner dans la bonne direction quand ils franchirent la porte de la cuisine. Ils tombèrent comme des crêpes dans un imbroglio de bras et de jambes jusqu'à ce que leur sens de l'équilibre se soit adapté aux brusques changements du haut et du bas.

Ace se laissa choir de tout son long et passa une longue minute à s'étirer sur le sol. Il commençait à fatiguer, non pas physiquement mais mentalement. Vivre à longueur de temps dans cette baraque, c'était ça qui avait rendu fou Rufus Barma, nul besoin de chercher plus loin.

Il sauta lestement sur ses pieds et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir deux onigiri et en lança un à Lyra. Les choses semblaient tellement plus simples maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau avec lui. Il voyait clairement les étapes se dessiner les unes après les autres alors qu'il ne percevait qu'un vague brouillon l'instant auparavant. Il mordit dans sa boulette de riz et observa l'alchimiste à la dérobée pendant qu'elle passait la salle en revue. Ils étaient dans une pièce immense mais surtout intégralement vide malgré les moulures compliquées du lambris. Les fenêtres inondaient la pièce d'une lumière qui ne pouvait exister réellement.

\- Ace.

Il tourna la tête.

\- Viens.

L'homme de feu se téléporta instantanément auprès de la jeune femme dans une traînée de flammes que le parquet avala goulûment.

Lyra pointa du doigt l'extérieur et Ace resta figé devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Des bulles de savon gigantesques flottaient dans les airs, chacune assez grandes pour contenir un navire. Elles montaient doucement vers les cieux avant d'éclater à leur point culminant, éclaboussant de milliards de gouttelettes celles qui se formaient en dessous. Ace sentait ses pieds s'enfoncer doucement dans le sol et il eût l'impression que le spectacle le clouait sur place.

Ce fut seulement quand il sentit une matière inconnue s'enrouler autour de ses mollets que le charme prit fin. Il baissa les yeux pour se découvrir enfoncé dans le parquet jusqu'aux chevilles, le sol montant progressivement comme une marée de bois vivant. Il tira d'un coup sec sur l'épaule de Lyra pour la faire revenir à la réalité, sans aucun succès.

\- Lyra, c'est important, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

\- Pas maintenant, Ace…

\- Le plancher monte.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux dans une parfaite réplique du mouvement d'Ace quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Protège tes yeux.

Le ton dur du pirate incita Lyra à obéir immédiatement, et elle plaça son avant-bras devant son visage en détournant la tête. Elle entendit le grondement du feu qui s'allume et le claquement des flammes sur le corps d'Ace, et elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Subtil, comme toujours, il voulait tout simplement brûler le sol dans une explosion. Des échardes d'une dizaine de centimètres de longueur allaient voler dans les airs avec assez de puissance pour crever un œil. Lyra sentit la matière du plancher atteindre ses genoux et regarda autour d'elle pour constater que la salle semblait se refermer sur elle-même, les murs se distordaient, le plafond se gondolait, et ils étaient piégés au milieu.

Ace jeta son bras en arrière et le porta à une température telle qu'il chauffa à blanc. Des escarboucles brillantes s'échappaient de sa peau comme des vapeurs mais il concentra sa chaleur sous la forme d'une boule au creux de sa main qu'il projeta avec force sur le plancher.

Qui absorba le tout.

Hébété, Ace resta quelques secondes les bras ballants avant de recommencer jusqu'à ce que Lyra lui hurle de s'arrêter.

\- Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses !

Le plancher gagna du terrain et Ace se sentit envahir par une sourde sensation de claustrophobie. Ses jambes étaient à moitié figées et ses flammes étaient inutiles. Lyra se tortillait à côté de lui pour essayer de se dégager du sol.

\- Fais quelque chose, grinça Ace.

\- Et quoi ? Je ne suis pas magicienne, persifla-t-elle en retour. Je transforme la matière. Tu crois que c'est la matière, le problème ? Que ce soit du bois, de l'eau ou des plumes, le problème sera le même : on sera étouffés dessous, et je ne pourrai jamais défaire le graphe qui contrôle cette salle avant de manquer d'air.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais alchimiste, t'as juste oublié de me signaler que t'étais une brêle, en fait ?

\- Si tu as une idée, lance toi, dans le doute, vaut mieux tenter ! De toute façon, si ça foire, t'auras juste à te bourrer la gueule et à venir t'excuser, vu qu'on te refuse jamais rien, c'est facile !

\- Oh, tiens donc ! Et qui m'attendait à mon réveil avec un air niais plaqué sur la tronche ?

\- Tu m'excuseras de m'être montrée agréable, c'est sûr que t'as un talent inné pour m'en faire passer l'envie !

\- Agréable ? Te fous pas de moi, t'en voulais c'est tout !

\- J'en voulais, voyez-vous ça. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute, ta suprême intelligence a certainement discerné quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels !

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu la façon dont tu me regardais ? Petite en taille, grande en appétits, c'est ça ?

\- Au moins je ne m'étire pas sur un mètre quatre-vingt de débilité absolue ! Et je sais me faire tatouer, moi !

\- C'EST FAIT EXPRES !

\- ET TA CONNERIE, ELLE EST FAITE EXPRES ELLE AUSSI ?!

\- Je dérange ?

D'un même mouvement, les deux se retournèrent, engoncés dans le sol mouvant jusqu'au bassin, ce qui les força à se tordre à moitié le cou pour apercevoir Break, pendu au lustre du plafond par les pieds.

\- Break ? s'exclama Lyra, toute animosité ayant disparu de sa voix. Mais t'avais pas sauté par la fenêtre ?

\- Je faisais un chapeau, et il me manquait des cerises pour les finitions et les décors. Tu n'as pas reçu mon papier ?

Lyra entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son compréhensible n'en sortit. Elle sentit la température de la pièce augmenter de façon drastique et devina qu'Ace était en train de subir ce qu'elle décida d'appeler « l'effet bouilloire ».

\- Et tu nous as retrouvés…

\- A l'oreille. Ce n'était pas très difficile, sans vouloir vous vexer.

Lyra émit un son à mi-chemin entre la toux et le grognement.

\- Et du coup, tu comptes nous laisser moisir ici ou faire un truc ?

L'albinos garda un visage neutre en réponse à l'invective du pirate.

\- Ca dépend.

\- Break, c'est pas le moment. Pour une fois, fais quelque chose de désintéressé, tu veux ?

\- En tout cas tu n'es pas désintéressée, toi. Ca ne marche pas comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être désintéressé si vous ne l'êtes pas.

Ace avait l'impression d'halluciner. _Il est en train de se conduire comme un gosse ? Il déconne ?!_

\- D'accord. Si tu nous fais sortir d'ici… Ace te laissera lui faire un nouveau chapeau pour remplacer le truc orange qu'il arbore sur le crâne.

\- Quoi ?!

Lyra aurait rêvé de lui écraser le pied mais malheureusement, ni ses extrémités ni celles d'Ace n'étaient accessibles. Break pencha la tête de côté pendant qu'il analysait la proposition.

\- C'est vrai que cette grève du style commence à être franchement déplaisante…

\- Mais ça va pas, il s'est pas regardé cette espèce de…

Un coup de coude dans les côtes l'arrêta net.

\- Très bien, si tu me prends par les sentiments...

Lyra frappa Ace avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Break resta suspendu dans les airs et tissa un graphe qu'il apposa ensuite sur leurs fronts d'une poussée de la paume. Ace eût soudain l'impression d'évoluer dans une piscine remplie de riz. Il se hissa hors de sa prison en prenant appui sur le bord de la fenêtre et aida ensuite Lyra à prendre le même chemin.

\- Break est bien plus doué pour les sortilèges que je ne le suis, se défendit Lyra face au regard assassin du pirate. Il peut tisser ses graphes beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement que moi.

Ace n'était même pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'était un graphe, il décida donc que l'explication de la jeune femme lui suffisait. De toute façon, réfléchit-il, il n'était pas à ça près.

\- Merci, annonça-t-il avec mauvaise grâce.

L'alchimiste leva vers lui un regard sidéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Merci. De nous avoir sauvé la vie, entre autres.

\- Merci ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me remercie…

Break avait l'air dépassé par ce nouvel évènement et Lyra décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- On va passer par le plafond pour rejoindre la porte.

\- La porte ? Parce que tu en vois une ?

Lyra tourna son regard vers le fond de la salle et s'aperçut en effet que la pièce était complètement fermée. Elle songea immédiatement à emprunter celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés, avant de se rappeler qu'ils devraient emprunter tout le chemin parcouru à l'envers pour tenter de retrouver un autre chemin, qui d'ailleurs n'existait peut-être pas. On ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien, au manoir Barma… La jeune femme sentit le découragement l'envahir. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège dans un labyrinthe invisible. Une pièce entièrement fermée, c'était tellement probable qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu venir.

\- Je peux toujours péter un mur.

\- On ne sait pas sur quoi ça donnera. Réfléchis, Poings Ardents, si tant est que tu es capable de le faire, bien sûr. N'importe quoi peut se trouver derrière ce mur, y compris une prison encore plus infranchissable que celle-ci. C'est une solution à n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

Ace haussa les épaules en réaction au commentaire de Break.

\- Je l'ai fait dans la salle des peluches bizarres.

\- Ca prouve que tu es un parfait empoté.

Lyra s'attendait presque à voir Ace émettre un sifflement et cracher de la vapeur par les oreilles. La cohabitation promettait d'être passionnante…

\- Il y a peut-être une porte cachée. Si ça se trouve, elle est invisible, ou trop petite pour qu'on la voie.

Si l'albinos acquiesça d'un air entendu, Ace fit la moue. Une porte trop petite pour qu'ils puissent la voir ne leur servirait à rien puisqu'elle serait aussi trop petite pour passer dedans.

\- Il y a toujours le problème du parquet affamé. Je ne vois pas trop comment on peut chercher quelque chose sans toucher le sol…

\- Je m'en occupe, indiqua Break en sortant de sa poche qui manifestement n'avait pas de fond la plus gigantesque paire de jumelles qui puisse exister au monde.

Lyra entendit Ace ricaner et marmonner quelque chose à propos de « substitut pénien ».

Break sauta alors sur le lustre en un saut acrobatique arrière et se pendit par les pieds.

Possédant à présent des caractéristiques de la mouche et de l'oppossum, il tourna soigneusement le lustre pour passer la salle au peigne fin. Bientôt, Ace craqua et exposa à sa compagne la stupidité d'une telle recherche, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit ? Il n'y a aucune logique ici, ce n'est pas parce que la porte sera trop petite pour nous qu'on ne pourra pas passer.

\- Putain j'en ai marre de l'alchimie…

L'air profondément dégoûté d'Ace la fit rire et malgré sa mauvaise humeur, il lui accorda un sourire en coin. Puis l'instant se brisa et ils gardèrent un silence boudeur, les yeux résolument tournés dans la direction opposée au regard de l'autre. La jeune alchimiste se sentit ridicule de réagir ainsi, mais les mots qu'il avait employés l'avait réellement blessée et elle regrettait à présent de lui avoir si vite pardonné son comportement sur Coney Island. L'esprit de Lyra était déchiré entre la moitié qui lui faisait remarquer qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant de quatre ans et la seconde partie qui attendait farouchement que ce crétin de pirate s'excuse le premier.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, à ressasser leur colère qui se transformait peu à peu en peine alors qu'aucun d'eux ne savait comment désamorcer cette bombe de sentiments, comment remonter le temps, comment tout faire redevenir comme avant.

Leur dispute avait tracé une ligne semblable à un mur d'acier entre eux. Ils se montraient acide l'un envers l'autre et Lyra sentit son cœur se renfermer sur lui-même suite à cette constatation. Ils venaient de se retrouver pour mieux se brouiller ? C'était stupide, finalement, peut-être qu'elle s'était tout imaginé et que…

\- On va peut-être arrêter de tirer la gueule chacun dans notre coin, tu penses pas ?

Elle tourna des yeux inquisiteurs vers le jeune commandant, pendant que Break tournoyait toujours au plafond comme un ventilateur. Il lui adressait un sourire qui se voulait éclatant mais qui l'était étrangement beaucoup moins qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c'est un peu bête.

Ils replongèrent chacun dans leur silence morose et Lyra se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment faire maintenant ? Est-ce que c'était à elle de parler, fallait-il s'excuser, tenter de discuter ? C'était une torture et Lyra fut soufflée par cette impression de vide et d'inconnu, alors que sa relation avec Ace avait été si simple depuis le début. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, ça n'en valait pas la peine, pourquoi s'être énervés comme ça ?

\- Ecoute, je…

\- Tu sais, en fait…

Ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre comme des tournesols s'orientant vers le soleil, avaient parlé en même temps, s'étaient interrompus en même temps. Ace la désigna d'un geste du menton.

\- Toi d'abord.

\- Non, vas-y.

\- Les dames d'abord.

\- Galant quand ça t'arrange…

\- Exactement.

Lyra sentit l'intérieur de son corps se réchauffer brusquement au dernier échange. Il ne s'était pas vexé et avait même répondu à son ironie, peut-être qu'en fait…

\- Bon, j'y vais, t'as pas l'air décidée. Je me suis emporté tout à l'heure, et ce que je t'ai dit, c'est pas ce que je pense de toi.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Même pour le mètre quatre-vingt de débilité absolue ?

\- Ca dépend des moments. Et toi, tu penses vraiment que, je cite, « j'en veux » ?

\- Joker.

Le rire qui naquit alors fût si naturel et spontané qu'il balaya les craintes de la jeune femme comme le loup balaya les habitations des petits cochons. D'un même mouvement, ils portèrent leur regard sur l'albinos qui continuait inlassablement de tourner sur lui-même comme l'aiguille d'une monstrueuse horloge. Le sursaut fût donc le même pour eux quand Break stoppa net son mouvement, pointant ses exorbitantes jumelles sur la poitrine de Lyra.

\- Je dérange ? demanda Ace, un orage grondant dans sa voix.

\- Oh non, ne prends pas ça trop à cœur, elle est un peu trop opulente à mon goût. Sans t'offenser, ma chère.

\- On va dire que ce moment n'est _pas_ en train d'arriver. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

L'alchimiste pendu au plafond se contenta d'un petit signe de la main pour indiquer à Lyra de se décaler vers la gauche. Dans l'espace ainsi créé, l'œil unique de l'albinos avait décelé une irrégularité qui s'avéra être un minuscule bouton sur lequel il s'empressa d'appuyer après avoir atterri entre eux d'une pirouette.

La fenêtre disparut alors et ils tombèrent dans le vide.

* * *

Merci infiniment de m'avoir lue, je vous dis à bientôt !

(Si l'envie vous en prend, l'espace pour poster une review est juste en dessous !)


	12. Le papillon des enfers

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que votre rentrée (si elle a eu lieu) s'est bien passée, vous vous en doutez, c'est à cause de la mienne si ce chapitre n'est publié qu'aujourd'hui. Je tiens à vous remercier d'être toujours plus nombreux à visiter et lire cette fiction, c'est un vrai bonheur. Le chapitre suivant a été TRES compliqué à écrire pour moi, mais je tiens le bon bout !

 _Mlle_ Portgas : C'est vraiment très gentil, mais poster une review n'est en aucun cas une obligation, c'est un cadeau que les lecteurs font aux auteurs, alors je t'en prie ne t'excuse pas ! Décrire le manoir est compliqué, mais si tu veux connaître mon talon d'Achille je t'en fais la confidence : ce sont les scènes de combat que je ne maîtrise pas du tout, j'ai un mal fou à les écrire. Ca ne m'a pas posé trop de problèmes jusque là, mais avec les évènements qui s'accélèrent, je ne peux pas y couper !

 _Lya_ : Cette fois ci le chapitre a un peu tardé... J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ! Pour moi ce n'était pas concevable de faire cette fiction sans Break, je crois qu'en fait je partage ton amour pour lui... Mais je suis contente de ne pas le connaître en vrai, ce doit être un cauchemar et une catastrophe ambulante ! Bisous à toi aussi, c'est trop mignon ^^

En avant pour le chapitre douze !

Disclaimer : One Piece et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, Xerxes Break est l'entière propriété de Jun Mochizuki, quant à Jilano Alhuïn dont il est question dans ce chapitre, c'est un personnage de Pierre Bottero, paix à son âme. L'histoire qui vous est présentée ainsi que le personnage de Lyra Lockhart sont ma propriété exclusive.

* * *

Chapitre XII

Le papillon des enfers

Ace atterrit souplement sur ses pieds et effectua une roulade pour saisir Lyra quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La jeune femme calée au creux de ses bras, il regarda Break s'écraser contre le sol avec un sentiment de triomphe mêlé d'une pointe de sarcasme. Ils avaient bien atterri dans le jardin aux bulles de savon, qui paraissaient toutefois nettement plus petites vues d'ici : loin d'être ces gigantesques sphères transparentes qu'ils avaient vues de la fenêtre du manoir, elles n'étaient en réalité pas plus grosses qu'un rubis.

Une bulle éclata au nez de Lyra qui passa machinalement l'endroit en revue. De l'herbe, des fleurs, des arbres, quelques arrangements du paysage, tout semblait normal pour une fois. Le jardin semblait cependant produire sa propre lumière, qui était à la fois bien plus douce et plus éclatante que la lumière naturelle.

Lyra et Ace commencèrent à avancer au milieu des compositions florales sans se préoccuper de Break qui de toute manière s'en fichait complètement, perdu au milieu d'un flot de bulles qui fila brusquement vers le haut pendant que l'alchimiste éclatait la dernière à s'envoler du bout du doigt. Il se mit soudain à courir en levant très haut les genoux et revint quelques secondes plus tard devant eux, une fleur dans la main qu'il leur tendait.

\- C'est un papillon des enfers, indiqua-t-il.

\- Non, c'est une rose.

Break coula un regard navré vers le pirate.

\- Cette rose s'appelle « papillon des enfers ».

\- Ah…

Lyra retint son rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et elle prit la fleur de Break pour mettre fin à la discussion.

\- Et maintenant ? On avance au hasard ?

\- Le hasard il commence à me gaver. Je veux retrouver mon frère et foutre le camp. On peut pas continuer à déambuler comme ça… ajouta-t-il, plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si on savait où all…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Un pont de marbre venait de surgir de nulle part et enjambait un précipice qui n'était pas là non plus un instant auparavant. Un pas de plus et elle s'y engageait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers le pirate qui la regardait d'un air circonspect.

\- Le pont, indiqua-t-elle d'un signe de tête. Il vient d'apparaître et je…

\- De quel pont tu parles ? Il n'y a que de l'herbe.

Incrédule, Lyra tourna à nouveau ses yeux en direction de la construction de pierre. Elle était vraiment là, comment se faisait-il que Ace ne puisse pas la voir ? Etait-elle en train de l'imaginer ou était-ce réel ?

\- Le réel n'existe plus, ici, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- Non, rien. Il y a un pont droit devant moi, un pas de plus et je vais dessus. Tu ne le vois pas, je sais pas trop pourquoi…

\- On n'a qu'à faire le tour.

\- Il y a le vide, en dessous.

\- Non Lyra, il n'y en a pas.

\- Je sais ce que je vois.

\- Moi aussi.

Lyra sentait sa santé mentale rendre les armes. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le pont pour y découvrir Break, debout au milieu du vide sans que rien ne le retienne.

\- Mais, comment tu fais ça ?

\- Tu sais que de mon point de vue il a l'air d'un crétin debout dans l'herbe ?

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai mis un pied devant l'autre, tout simplement. Là où je suis, c'est la terre ferme, et l'endroit que tu montres depuis un moment comme étant un pont, selon toi, c'est de la lave en fusion à mes yeux.

\- Tu délires, c'est pas possible !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? intervint Ace. On voit tous un truc différent, en ce qui me concerne, c'est un banal jardin, Lyra voit un gouffre et Break de la lave. Peut-être que chacun voit une réalité différente.

\- Je crois que le pirate a raison, répondit Break. Il reste toutefois un point à soulever : comment éviter les pièges puisque chacun de nous voit quelque chose de différent ?

\- C'est peut-être juste des illusions ?

Pour s'en assurer, Break toucha du bout du doigt le magma qui lui faisait face et piailla de douleur aussitôt. Il remonta sa main pour découvrir une cloque sur son doigt. La douleur et la blessure avaient été bien réelles.

\- Peut-être que… commença Lyra, peut-être que notre vision des choses s'est altérée mais pour une raison inconnue, pas celle d'Ace. Si moi j'avais marché dans le vide, je serais sûrement tombée, et puisque Break n'a pas sauté dans la lave, il n'a pas cramé.

\- Ca peut s'arranger, marmonna Ace pour lui-même.

\- Donc, reprit l'albinos, nous voyons tous des pièges différents, et nous venons d'avoir la preuve qu'ils nous affecteront si nous tombons dedans. Chacun va donc vivre sa réalité en essayant de ne pas perdre les autres qui attendront le retardataire au besoin.

Un hochement de tête général suivit son affirmation et ils se mirent tous en route d'une démarche différente. La situation frôlait le ridicule pour Ace qui voyait les deux autres sauter d'un endroit à un autre, éviter des obstacles invisibles ou se retenir à des objets qui n'existaient pas à ses yeux. Des milliers de bulles dansaient devant ses yeux mais malgré ce spectacle, la traversée du jardin n'en finissait pas. Ace avait l'impression d'être retourné dans le couloir où il fallait courir pour rester sur place et rester immobile pour avancer, à ceci près que le paysage défilait devant ses yeux et qu'il marchait normalement, forcé d'attendre les deux alchimistes en proie à des pièges qui n'existaient que pour eux-mêmes. Le bout du jardin ne se rapprochait jamais, restait à la même distance, clairement visible mais inatteignable.

Une deuxième bulle éclata au nez de Lyra qui poussa un hurlement quand la corde sur laquelle elle devait marcher en funambule disparut soudain, la faisait chuter dans le second gouffre qui s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Elle eut l'impression de tomber tout en restant immobile et le choc quand elle atterrit n'en fut pas moins violent. Ace, qui l'avait vue s'arrêter, crier, et rester sans bouger, courut vers elle.

\- Les bulles ! s'exclama-t-elle pendant que le pirate vérifiait son pouls et sa température. Ace n'a pas été touché par une bulle, c'est pour ça que le jardin n'était pour lui qu'un jardin.

Break prit le temps de finir de sauter d'un rocher à un autre pour se mettre à l'abri de la mare violette qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille avant de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Il y en a une deuxième qui vient de m'éclater au visage, et je vois un jardin aussi. Là où il y avait un précipice, je ne vois que de l'herbe maintenant. Hé mais… la sortie a l'air beaucoup plus loin qu'avant !

C'est ainsi qu'Ace subit ce que l'on nomme communément dans le jargon un « ascenseur émotionnel ». Au moment où il avait l'impression que les choses redevenaient normales, elles ne faisaient qu'empirer.

Break réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- Donc les pièges ne nous affectent pas si l'on n'a pas été touché par une bulle, mais dans ce cas la sortie est inaccessible. C'est assez bien joué.

Lyra se tourna vers Ace qui fit disparaître en un éclair la boule de feu qu'il avait formé dans sa main à destination de l'albinos.

\- Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous laisser piéger pour pouvoir sortir.

Le pirate grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui était sûrement très grossier et avança jusqu'à un filet de bulles. Il laissa la plus grosse d'entre elles lui effleurer le nez et recula instinctivement en fronçant le nez quand des minuscules gouttelettes de savon lui explosèrent au visage. Lyra se pinça discrètement pour ne pas soupirer tant elle trouva l'image du pirate adorable avec ses tâches de rousseurs qui lui donnaient un air enfantin. Une bulle éclata sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ait besoin de la chercher et le monde se transforma sous ses yeux. Elle suivit du regard la trainée de flammes qu'était devenu Ace et qui bondissait de place en place, ne s'arrêtant que de brefs moments pour les attendre ou évaluer son environnement.

Elle finit par le rejoindre après avoir traversé un marécage, un champ de neige et deux cascades.

\- Au fait, demanda-t-elle, gênée, c'était vrai ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

\- De quoi ?

Ace fit une embardée sur la gauche qui le projeta presque sur elle quand un canyon s'ouvrit devant lui.

\- Que ton tatouage au bras c'est fait exprès.

\- Le « S » barré ? Ouais.

Lyra sauta à deux pas de lui et reprit son chemin en équilibre sur un fragile pont fait de lamelles de bois. Ace suivit un instant des yeux Break qui semblait fuir quelque chose et courait de toute la force de ses jambes de sauterelle en passant à nouveau dans un champ de bulles. Avait-il réellement envie de confier cela à Lyra ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il octroyait délibérément et de son plein gré une place dans sa vie à la jeune femme. Les fois où il avait fait cela se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Et jamais dans… ce sens là… Accorder une place dans sa vie à Lyra ne serait pas comme en accorder une à Luffy ou à Barbe-Blanche et ses frères d'équipage. Il le savait, il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux, ce n'était pas comme les liens qui l'unissaient à sa famille. Ce serait l'un des choix les plus importants qu'il ferait dans sa vie. Accepter ce qui l'unissait à Lyra, ou le refuser et reprendre le cours de sa vie dès que cette aventure serait terminée ?

Il posa ses yeux sur elle.

Non.

Il la regarda comme jamais il ne l'avait regardée auparavant, comme jamais il n'avait regardé personne auparavant. Comme jamais il n'aurait cru regarder quelqu'un un jour.

Il ne voulut plus rien d'autre au monde qu'elle. Ce fut limpide. Elle était la réponse à sa question. Il n'avait rien à choisir. Il n'avait même pas son mot à dire. Ce n'était pas le destin qui lui forçait la main, c'était une évidence qui s'imposait en lui. Il n'avait rien à choisir parce qu'il était arrivé à un croisement où le choix n'était plus permis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la sensation ne le dérangea pas. Elle l'émerveilla.

\- Luffy et moi… on avait un autre frère. Il s'appelait Sabo. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur mon enfance était vrai, il y avait juste un troisième gamin dans le lot. Il était fils de nobles et il détestait ça, il voulait être libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, sans conventions ou règles qui l'étouffaient. Il est mort tué par un Dragon Céleste quand on était enfants.

Lyra, qui s'apprêtait à sauter par-dessus un énième gouffre, se figea. Elle prit brutalement conscience de ce que cet aveu signifiait. La seule chose qui lui sembla juste fût de lui offrir des mots en échange des siens.

\- Mon maître s'appelait Jilano Alhuïn. J'avais achevé mon apprentissage depuis plus d'un an lorsqu'il est mort. Sous mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais compris ses dernières paroles et pendant deux ans, j'ai cherché à punir son assassin. J'ai voulu le venger, me venger, mais j'ai échoué. Je... C'était de ma faute. J'ai tout causé, et j'ai dû lui promettre de…

Lyra s'interrompit soudain quand elle sentit des larmes brûlantes obscurcir sa vue. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer. C'était trop douloureux. Trop de souffrance, trop de peur. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Elle hoqueta quand elle sentit les bras d'Ace se refermer sur son dos et la pousser contre lui. Son premier et seul réflexe fût de se blottir dans sa chaleur le plus possible et elle ferma les yeux en se laissant envahir par le parfum enivrant du pirate. Plus que toutes les autres sensations, elle en retint une : elle était à sa place, dans les bras d'Ace.

Le jeune homme avait réagi sans réfléchir, laissant son instinct et ses envies le guider dans ses gestes. Il avait enfoui son nez dans les mèches fauves et désordonnées et avait resserré la prise de ses bras sur le corps de Lyra. Il eût l'impression de rester immobile pendant tout un âge du monde.

 _J'ai évité de m'attacher aux autres toute ma vie. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas avec toi ?_

Il sentit la poitrine de Lyra se gonfler contre son torse à chaque inspiration, sa peau était humide à l'endroit où elle avait posé sa tête, ses bras s'étaient refermés autour de sa nuque et elle paraissait enchâssée à lui, comme si elle faisait partie de son être et que jamais ils ne pourraient se séparer en deux moitiés distinctes.

Il fût tenté d'ouvrir la bouche, de laisser des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas sortir et envahir l'espace, il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller l'instant en le polluant par des paroles. Les mots ne sont rien, ou bien si peu de choses…

Il se laissait emplir de sensations que jamais encore il n'avait éprouvées et dont la découverte l'émerveillait autant qu'elle le fascinait. Jamais il ne la lâcherait, un monde sans ce contact serait impossible à vivre. Le réflexe fût trop fort et avant que sa raison ne puisse intervenir, il avait ôté ses mains du creux des reins de l'alchimiste et les avait laissées courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentait les légers frissons que ses gestes déclenchaient et se retint difficilement d'arpenter le corps entier qui lui était offert et qu'il voulait seulement pour lui.

Le charme prit fin au son sourd d'un corps qui tombe.

Ace et Lyra pivotèrent d'un même élan vers l'origine du bruit, sans pour autant dénouer leur étreinte. Break gisait à quelques mètres de la sortie, face contre terre. Habitués aux excentricités de l'albinos, ils n'y prêtèrent pas plus attention et Ace sentit un frémissement de colère l'envahir en pensant que cet enfoiré avait une fois encore foutu par terre l'instant entier. Bien décidé à reprendre les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, il se tourna vers Lyra pour la trouver endormie contre lui, des dizaines de bulles de savon éclatant les unes après les autres au-dessus de son visage. Il eût à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils avant que d'autres filets de bulles explosent près de sa tête.

Il avait sombré avant même de toucher le sol.

* * *

Ace se réveilla avec le pire mal de crâne qui l'ait jamais affecté. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps d'évaluer son environnement. Il sentait une matière rugueuse, froide et humide dans son dos, certainement de la pierre. Ses genoux ankylosés et ses bras engourdis lui indiquèrent qu'il devait se trouver dans la même position depuis un bon moment. A en juger par les sensations qu'il éprouvait, il devait être à genoux sur un sol de pierre, les bras maintenus en l'air. Ses poignets le brûlaient atrocement, comme si de minces filets d'acide coulaient en permanence sur sa peau. Granit marin. Il était donc sûrement menotté, voire enchaîné, ce qui expliquait tout. Prisonnier. Il inspira lentement par la bouche avant d'ouvrir les yeux, qui n'eurent pas besoin de s'adapter à la lumière puisque la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il constata en se tordant la nuque qu'il était bien enchaîné à un mur, le granit marin rendant ses forces et sa volonté aussi vigoureuses que l'érection d'un émasculé.

 _Note pour moi-même : arrêter de faire des comparaisons._

Le cliquetis des chaînes suite aux mouvements du pirate étaient les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient. A travers les ténèbres, il distingua une forme à terre. Il força sur ses rétines et l'image se précisa pour former les contours de Lyra, prostrée sur le sol, les bras tendus vers l'arrière du fait des chaînes qui la retenaient au mur. Ses longs cheveux cachaient son visage mais sa position semblait assez naturelle, signe qu'elle devait être endormie et non torturée. Il releva la tête et sursauta en apercevant un point rouge vif, luminescent dans l'obscurité. Un immense sourire s'étala sous le globe qu'il finit par identifier comme l'œil de Break.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

\- Aahh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il avait la bouche pâteuse et articuler chaque mot était une véritable épreuve.

\- Disons que j'ai conclu un genre de marché avec Rufus. Je te dirai bien que je suis désolé mais… ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Un… marché ?

\- Oui. Je te l'avais dit, non ? « Ne place pas une trop grande confiance en moi », « Je ne ferai que me servir de toi »… Tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu es le seul à blâmer.

\- Enfoiré…

\- Je ne peux pas le nier. J'ai choisi de jouer selon les règles de ce vieux fou. Si tu es trop faible pour prendre soin de toi-même, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Et… Lyra alors ? Tu la trahis aussi…

L'albinos haussa les épaules dans l'obscurité.

\- Je ne fais pas dans l'altruisme. Je sers mes intérêts au moment où cela me semble opportun. Cela va peut-être te paraître difficile à croire, mais je suis plus de votre côté que de celui de ce vieil emplumé. Tout est une question de points de vue. En l'occurrence, il n'est rien qui me soit plus désagréable que d'être enfermé, j'ai eu l'occasion d'acheter ma liberté et je compte bien honorer ce marché. La parole d'un alchimiste est sacrée.

Le granit marin irritait sa peau et lui causait des douleurs insupportables mais plus encore, c'était de s'être fait berner comme un idiot qui le blessait.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais assassiner Lyra dans son sommeil ou te torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Je suis libre de mes gestes et pas toi, c'est la seule chose qui nous différencie. En échange de ma liberté, j'ai promis à Rufus de ne pas interférer dans les plans qu'il nourrit à ton égard. C'est dommage, vraiment dommage, je commençais à réellement t'apprécier. Je suis cependant ici pour mes propres raison qui n'ont rien à voir avec les tiennes, et me laisser enchaîner ne faisait pas partie de mes projets. Si tu permets, je vais vous laisser, vous allez avoir des tas de choses à vous dire quand elle se réveillera.

Il esquissa un mouvement vers la sortie mais parut se raviser au dernier moment.

Ace serrait les poings tellement forts que les chaînes commençaient à pénétrer sa peau.

\- Un dernier petit conseil : Rufus nous a tous manipulés de bout en bout, et c'est ce qu'il continuera de faire jusqu'à la fin. Fais bien attention à toi, et n'oublie pas ce en quoi tu crois.

L'alchimiste lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître complètement dans l'obscurité. Ace ne lui accordait plus la moindre importance. Il avait l'impression de bouillir de rage, malgré l'absence de son fruit du démon qui lui faisait ressentir l'atmosphère glacée de la cellule. Il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de colère et tira sur ses chaînes de toutes ses forces, considérablement affaiblies du fait de la présence du granit marin contre sa peau. Il n'était pas loin de craquer, sa résistance mentale avait atteint ses limites. Il retint l'image de son petit frère et un revirement de volonté succéda à l'abattement qui venait de s'installer en lui.

Un cliquetis à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Lyra commençait à reprendre conscience et tirait sur ses menottes pour se redresser. Il ne distinguait toujours pas son visage, camouflé derrière le rideau de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle finit par renverser la tête en arrière pour dégager son visage, la bouche ouverte en une grande inspiration, après avoir observé le même temps de pause que lui quand il s'était réveillé. Ses cils papillonnèrent jusqu'à finalement se poser sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Break nous a lâchés. Il a passé un marché avec Barma pour pouvoir rester en liberté pendant qu'on croupit ici, en échange de quoi il n'interviendra pas dans ce que ce cinglé espère me faire subir.

Lyra observa un moment de silence pour assimiler les révélations.

\- C'est de mieux en mieux… Je suis venu pour sauver mon frère et…

\- Et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire, avec ou sans Break.

\- T'as pas l'air étonnée, tu t'attendais à ce qu'il nous fasse un coup de pute dans le genre ?

Ace était parfaitement conscient de son agressivité et du fait qu'elle n'était pas justifiée, mais rester calme n'était même plus une option. Il était à bout, il avait besoin de se défouler et par-dessus tout, il voulait sortir de ce trou pourri avec son frère et son équipage, et son alchimiste, si elle voulait encore de lui après tout ce qu'il lui mettait dans la tronche.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça ne me surprend pas. Je pensais que tu avais cerné le personnage, les codes d'honneurs ou de morale n'ont aucun sens à ses yeux. C'est un électron libre, il a vu une possibilité de retrouver sa liberté et il l'a saisie, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Quel enf…

\- Allez, ça suffit. J'ai horreur d'être enfermée, et on l'est déjà resté suffisamment longtemps si j'en crois mes courbatures.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre com…

Le pirate ravala son ton sarcastique quand la jeune femme tira sur ses chaînes au maximum pour les utiliser ensuite pour effectuer une pirouette qui l'amena dans l'autre sens. Face au mur mais la tête à l'envers, elle secoua la tête du côté gauche jusqu'à ce qu'une fine épingle à cheveux tombe au creux de sa paume, qu'elle tordit puis lança dans sa bouche d'une pichenette. Il l'observa fourrager la serrure de ses menottes pendant un bon moment, tordue dans un sens improbable, avant de la voir s'écraser contre le sol la tête la première quand celle-ci lâcha.

Extrêmement fière d'elle-même malgré son occipital martyrisé, Lyra se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon d'infortune pour le libérer lui aussi.

\- Oh, ce que t'es bonne.

Le pirate ne précisa pas dans quel sens il fallait prendre sa remarque et Lyra choisit de ne pas chercher à le savoir. Elle tritura la serrure pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que les poignets du pirate retombent. Ace s'enflamma à la seconde où le granit marin libéra sa peau, chassant l'abominable sensation que les menottes avaient laissé dans sa chair.

La température de la pièce augmenta soudain de plusieurs degrés.

\- Où est-ce que t'as appris ça ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Des filles dans un cabaret qui faisait aussi maison close. Enfin, elles ne m'ont pas appris que ça, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Ace sentit sa propre température grimper elle aussi mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit à cause de son fruit du démon. Il observa Lyra replacer ses lunettes d'aviateur sur son front et épousseter ses vêtements, avec un air légèrement absent qui n'était absolument pas dû à l'annonce de la jeune femme.

\- A toi l'honneur, indiqua celle-ci en désignant la porte.

Ace repoussa son chapeau dans son dos et pointa ensuite son doigt vers la sortie. Un torrent de flammes jaillit de son extrémité et fit purement et simplement exploser le panneau de bois. Le temps que les débris aient fini de fumer, ils étaient déjà sortis de la pièce.

* * *

Ace se figea en sortant de la cellule. Les immenses lustres au plafond, les interminables rangées de sièges répartis en allées soigneusement ordonnées, les rideaux pourpres qui bordaient chaque côté de son champ de vision…

Ils étaient dans une salle de théâtre.

Et ils occupaient le devant de la scène.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Portgas ! C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans ma salle d'opéra.

* * *

Ouiiiiiiiii je sais vous me haïssez, mais l'attente entretient le désir ! Répétez après moi : "les cliffhangers c'est trop bien, les cliffhangers c'et trop bien, les cliffhangers c'est trop bien" !

Et maintenant, écoutons religieusement la complainte de la review : postez-moi ! postez moi ! postez moi !

A la prochaine tout le monde !


	13. La mascarade morbide

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ma fiction a atteint et dépassé les 2000 vues, nous en sommes actuellement à près de 2200, ce qui ne prouve qu'une seule chose : vous êtes de grand malades ! je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour vous remercier de me retrouver encore plus nombreux à chaque nouveau chapitre, merci mille fois, vous êtes tous fabuleux. Une fois de plus, merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté LDEA dans leur alerte ou leurs favoris, c'est presque trop d'honneur d'un seul coup ! Et bien sûr, un grand merci à Mlle. Portgas et Guest (si je peux t'appeler comme ça bien sûr ^^) pour leurs reviews ! C'est extrêmement encourageant de savoir que l'on pense à vous :)

 _Lya_ : Je crois que c'est le silence qui est d'or, mais on n'a qu'à dire que la patience est de diamant ! Je poste aussi vite que je peux et si ça pouvait être tous les jours, j'en serais la plus heureuse du monde ! Mais je m'oblige à terminer le chapitre suivant avant de poster, pour être toujours un eu en avance et ainsi ne pas (trop) stresser parce que je n'écris pas assez x) en tout cas, ton calvaire est fini, parce que voilà le chapitre 13 !

 _Mangas-addict_ : Ta review m'a profondément touchée, encore plus en sachant que tu n'en postes pas souvent, aussi avant toute chose permets moi de te remercier pour avoir pris le temps d'en poster une sur ma fiction. Je suis ravie que le portrait que je dresse de Ace te plaise et te paraisse fidèle, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des OOC sauf quand c'est justifié aussi j'essaie vraiment de coller au personnage ^^ je suis plus que ravie que ça te plaise à ce point, tu m'as vraiment remis du baume au coeur ! Je suis fan du Joker et de Harley depuis que je suis en âge de tenir un comics (et aussi depuis que je regardais la série Batman de 1992 en couche-culotte) mais rassure toi, tu es trèèèèèèèès loin d'être la seule ! N'hésite surtout pas et cours lire ou regarder FullMetal Alchemist, c'est une pure merveille, aussi bien l'histoire du manga que celle que les scénaristes du premier animé ont créé. Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira autant que ceux qui le précèdent !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, après le traditionnel disclaimer ! :)

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ , son univers et ses personnages originaux sont l'oeuvre de Eiichiro Oda et lui appartiennent en totalité. Xerxes Break et Rufus Barma proviennent du manga _Pandora Hearts_ de Jun Mochizuki, cependant Lyra Lockhart et l'histoire originale qui vous est présentée ici sont mon entière propriété.

* * *

Chapitre XIII

La mascarade morbide

\- Bonsoir monsieur Portgas ! C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans ma salle d'opéra.

La lumière tamisée des lustres se fit soudainement éclatante et Ace distingua finalement une personne assise au milieu de la rangée du milieu. Peau blafarde, chevelure rouge sang qui dégringolait à n'en plus finir, silhouette luminescente enveloppée dans un manteau blanc aux allures de capes orné d'attaches brillantes, il avait même noué un foulard blanc autour de son cou qui lui rappela, non sans douleur, celui que Sabo portait quand ils étaient enfants.

L'individu porta à ses lèvres une tasse en porcelaine finement ouvragée remplie d'un liquide fumant. Ace musela sa fureur et prit le temps d'observer soigneusement l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. Des balcons ornaient les murs et de lourdes tentures pourpres les ornaient, faisant écho aux rideaux qui bordaient la scène et à la teinte des fauteuils qui lui faisaient face comme une marée menaçante. Un éclat discret attira son regard quelques rangées plus loin. Xerxes Break était assis, la mine pincée, et il dévisageait son environnement avec presque autant de répulsion que le pirate.

Les yeux noirs d'Ace retournèrent se fixer sur l'homme installé au centre. Celui-ci parut s'apercevoir de l'attention qui lui était portée puisqu'il se leva et lissa le devant de son vêtement.

\- Enfin face à face… Vous êtes plus grand que je ne me l'imaginais. Comme promis monsieur Portgas, le plaisir est incommensurable. Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suppose toutefois que vous avez deviné mon identité ? Pour faire taire vos doutes –

si tant est que doutes il y a – je suis le Duc, Rufus Barma. J'ajouterais volontiers la formule usuelle « pour vous servir » mais j'ai bien peur que cela soit faux, je ne suis pas présent ici pour vous être dévoué.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas ici pour entendre vos monologues soigneusement préparés. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon frère ?

Ace fût surpris lui-même du ton calme et posé de sa voix, alors que tout ce qu'il était n'aspirait qu'à battre à mort l'enfoiré qui se trouvait devant lui. L'homme se fendit d'un petit rire avant de sauter à une hauteur vertigineuse pour retomber sur ses pieds, à quelques mètres à peine du jeune commandant.

\- Je m'attendais à cette question. Malgré tout, vous me permettrez avant que je ne vous réponde de saluer ma consœur.

Ace se tourna vers l'arrière. Une pointe de culpabilité se ficha en lui quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait complètement oublié la présence de Lyra sur scène. Le Duc passa à côté de lui comme s'il n'avait finalement pas plus d'importance qu'un courant d'air et alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui semblait s'étirer vers l'arrière.

\- Bonsoir ma très chère. Je crois que l'on t'appelle le Chat du Cheschire, à présent ? Cela te va comme un gant, tu as très bien choisi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te trouves en présence d'Ace aux Poings Ardents, ce fût une totale surprise quand je vous ai vus arriver ensemble à WonderLand. Quel graphe tu as utilisé pour vous amener jusqu'ici… La subtilité n'était pourtant pas totalement absente de ta personne, quand je t'ai vue la dernière fois… Enfin, j'imagine que l'on ne peut pas être excellent en tout…

Lyra resta parfaitement immobile durant tout le temps que dura le monologue du Duc, les lèvres pincées et le menton relevé dans une attitude défiante. Avec la même facilité avec laquelle il avait oublié la présence d'Ace quelques instants plus tôt, il fit abstraction d'elle et se tourna à nouveau vers le clou de son spectacle.

\- J'ai cru remarquer que vous n'avez pas emprunté le chemin que je vous avais tracé. C'est fort dommage, j'aurais beaucoup apprécié entendre votre avis sur ma collection de services à thé. Le Chapelier Fou en a détruit une bonne partie, il est vrai, mais…

L'homme parut s'apercevoir qu'il digressait puisqu'il reprit le cheminement initial de ses pensées. Ace ne supportait pas la façon qu'avait ce tordu de le dévisager, il avait l'impression d'être un sandwich jambon-beurre sous les yeux d'un affamé.

\- Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, votre frère. Il ne lui a été fait aucun mal, je puis vous en assurer. En vérité, vous êtes même arrivé bien plus tôt que je ne le croyais, grâce à la présence de la jeune Lockhart, je pensais avoir le temps de m'occuper de Xerxes Break avant votre arrivée, mais vos chemins se sont croisés. C'est la preuve monsieur Portgas, s'il en fallait une, que même moi ne puis pas tout savoir, une part de mystère sera toujours réservée au monde, il paraîtrait que c'est ce qui fait le sel de la vie…

Ace serra le poing mais pour une raison mystérieuse, il se retint de frapper le cinglé qui déambulait devant lui. Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre les motivations de ce détraqué, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à enlever son frère et à vouloir le rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

\- Vous auriez préféré un cadre plus intimiste ? Il me faut avouer que j'ai hésité, mais l'ironie dramatique qui se dégageait de cet endroit – vous savez, une scène de théâtre, la mascarade que j'ai mise en scène – l'a finalement emporté. Quant à la raison de votre présence ici, je vous l'ai brièvement évoquée quand nous nous sommes parlé avant votre arrivée, mais il est vrai que cela mérite de plus amples développements. Je voulais vous avoir sous mon toit parce que j'ai besoin de vous, monsieur Portgas. J'ai passé les dix dernières années à chercher désespérément un moyen de tromper le sort, et j'ai fini par le trouver. Vous, ajouta-t-il comme s'il craignait d'être incompris.

\- Putain j'en ai ma claque de jamais rien bitter à ce que racontent les alchimistes.

Et Ace écrasa son poing enflammé dans le sol, y ouvrant une brèche de laquelle jaillirent des torrents de feu. Le Duc se rejeta en arrière d'un simple coup de pied mais le jeune homme s'était déjà téléporté dans son dos et il abattit ses deux mains rejointes sur l'échine dorsale de son ennemi, qui fut projeté dans les gradins. Ce se laissa redescendre jusqu'à poser les pieds sur un accoudoir, et il saisit l'homme par le collet.

\- ACE ! BOUGE !

La voix de Lyra le sortit de sa rage et il sauta sur la rangée d'à côté juste à temps pour échapper au lustre qui venait de se décrocher et était tombé à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait auparavant.

\- Raté, lança-t-il au Duc qui rejetait ses cheveux rouges en arrière. J'suis un logia, ça sert à rien contre moi.

\- Alors allez-y monsieur Portgas, approchez. Plus près vous serez, et moins vous en verrez.

Barma claqua dans ses mains et des centaines de flèches se détachèrent des balcons et balustrades, et fusèrent vers Ace si rapidement qu'il entendit l'air siffler. Utilisant son fruit du démon, il n'eut aucun mal à éviter les premières. Mais une pointe transperça bientôt son biceps et la vitesse du pirate diminua en même temps que sa concentration quand la douleur se propagea en lui, et il tomba comme une pierre quand son pouvoir refusa de lui obéir. Il arracha la pointe de son bras d'un geste rageur, mais pas assez rapidement pour prévoir le changement de direction des flèches qui semblaient le suivre partout où il allait. Ace virevoltait dans la salle, prenant appui sur les balustrades pour des acrobaties sans cesse plus périlleuses, utilisant son logia quand il lui obéissait, arrachant les dards de granit marin pour le récupérer le reste du temps. Les manœuvres compliquées le fatiguaient de plus en plus et il profita d'un moment où son logia était actif pour recouvrir le plafond de flammes et brûler ainsi chaque flèche s'y trouvant. D'un mouvement de l'index, Ace rattrapa ses flammes et leur imposa un mouvement de rotation qui forma bientôt une tornade qu'il libéra quand elle se trouva sur la trajectoire de l'alchimiste, qui créa un mur pour s'en protéger.

Ace, dont la ténacité n'était plus à prouver, récupéra ses flammes d'un ample geste du bras pour les faire bifurquer vers une autre direction et prendre le Duc à revers. Le mur se dressa devant ses flammes au moment précis où Ace projeta ses mains en avant pour torpiller une nouvelle vague de feu sur la chevelure rousse qui brûla instantanément. Ace se laissa redescendre à terre au moment où Lyra passait en courant derrière lui.

\- Je vais les chercher !

\- Et si tu te perds ?

Ace n'entendit jamais sa réponse car le cordon du rideau bordant l'avant-scène prit vie et s'entortilla autour de lui en essayant de l'étrangler et le temps qu'il foute le feu à cette saloperie, les armes ornant les murs commencèrent à l'attaquer, si bien qu'il se remit à virevolter dans la salle. Il enflamma son bras jusqu'au coude et se mit à frapper avec la puissance d'un ouragan les différentes pièces d'armurerie qui le harcelaient. Un coup de hache le fit reculer et il se laissa glisser jusqu'au fond de la pièce pour reprendre son élan. La manœuvre l'amena à proximité de Break, plongé dans la dégustation d'un entremet au chocolat.

\- Tu vas rien faire alors, c'est sûr ?

\- Je ne lèverai pas un doigt pour te venir en aide.

\- Parfait ! Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui mettre une tannée à cet enfoiré, ça m'aurait pas arrangé que tu traînes dans mes basques !

Il poussa sur ses talons et l'extension le fit jaillir en avant, droit sur la tignasse rousse à laquelle il avait mis le feu quelques instants auparavant, et ne laissa le feu qu'il contenait sous sa peau exploser qu'au moment où il atterrit à coté dans sa position fétiche. L'explosion souffla les débris alentours mais l'homme devant lui se redressa avec la raideur d'un pantin désarticulé. Son épaisse chevelure rouge recouvrait complètement son visage quand il leva les mains pour les claquer devant sa poitrine. Le sol se mit alors à tanguer et à se mouvoir, et au moment où Ace chancelait, la hampe d'une lance se ficha dans son biceps. Si le choc ne le fit pas souffrir, il le fit en revanche chuter et ainsi perdre quelques précieuses secondes de réactivité. Le Duc les mit à profit pour changer un fauteuil en eau qu'il maintint en l'air, ne projetant sur le pirate qu'un mince filet qu'Ace évita tout de même. Quand il vit la lame d'eau trancher le sol aussi facilement qu'une motte de beurre, il pirouetta pour retourner dans les airs et bombarder l'alchimiste avant qu'il n'ait le temps de recommencer son attaque. Il sema une multitude de flammèches qui explosèrent les unes après les autres, lui laissant le temps d'étendre ses bras à la perpendiculaire, deux ailes de flammes les reliant à son dos. Il laissa l'oxygène pénétrer sa création quand il plongea en piqué vers son adversaire et les flammes rugirent en triplant d'intensité.

Le Duc ne se laissait jamais toucher ou approcher directement, il n'avait jamais un mouvement de recul ou un réflexe de protection. Comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec son manoir, il transmutait les objets au fur et à mesure de ses besoins. En terme de puissance brute, Ace lui était infiniment supérieur, mais l'alchimiste avait pour lui le terrain qu'il modelait à sa guise et qui semblait lui obéir avant même d'en avoir reçu l'ordre. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne soit dépassé, l'impasse se profilait irrésistiblement. Le pirate balançait des vagues de flammes toujours plus destructrices auxquelles Barma répliquait inlassablement. Ace finit par se poser sur un des balcons et s'accroupit. Le combat avait purgé le théâtre d'une bonne partie de ses fauteuils, excepté la dernière rangée où Break était toujours assis avec un air d'ennui profond. Ses ailes de feu brillaient encore sur ses épaules mais en prenant de la hauteur, il finit par distinguer complètement le sol de la salle.

Une réplique du manoir en vue de hauteur. Chaque pièce, chaque meuble y était dessiné et colorisé. Un absurde trait rouge reliait la porte d'entrée à la salle circulaire dans laquelle il se trouvait, le chemin que Barma leur avait tracé au cœur de WonderLand. Le trait se séparait en plusieurs endroits pour ressurgir quelques salles plus loin, ce que Ace trouva finalement très logique dans l'illogisme complet de cette île.

\- Je vous sens intrigué, monsieur Portgas.

Ace fit volteface, les poings levés, nez à nez avec le Duc qui l'observait d'un air poli.

\- Etant donné que vous m'êtes inestimable, je me dois de consentir à éclairer – si vous me permettez le jeu de mots – votre présente situation.

Ace repoussa d'un doigt brûlant son chapeau dans son dos.

\- Il y a quelques temps, une dizaine d'années me semble-t-il, ma femme Miranda a brusquement succombé lors d'un tragique accident. Ce n'était pas à elle de mourir ce jour-là, elle était en pleine santé, elle rayonnait de vie et de bonheur. J'ai alors tenté, fort imprudemment, une transmutation humaine, péché des péchés pour les alchimistes qui jamais ne doivent se prendre pour des dieux. J'ai voulu ramener l'amour de ma vie partie de l'autre côté. J'ai échoué, lamentablement, je dois le reconnaître. Je vous passerai les détails mais la vision que j'ai eue m'a plongé dans un état semblable à celui d'un animal. Avez-vous jamais connu le désespoir, monsieur Portgas ? Mes confrères ont conclu que j'étais devenu fou, mais mon crime les avait forcés à se détourner de moi. Pas un ne s'est penché vers moi, je suis resté dans ma solitude, emmuré dans mon malheur. Les années ont passé et une conclusion s'est imposée à moi. J'étais trop immature, trop inexpérimenté, pour que mon entreprise puisse être couronnée de succès. Mes calculs étaient trop imprécis, il me manquait quelque chose. J'ai alors expérimenté tout et n'importe quoi, transformant cette île jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne telle que vous la voyez aujourd'hui, en parallèle de quoi j'ai commencé à collecter des informations. Des connaissances en chimie, en histoire, en physique, mathématique, littérature, toutes les matières et les domaines possibles et imaginables, suite à quoi une constatation m'est venue. Je devais acquérir le plus de savoir possible sur la vie, car je comptais vaincre la mort. Il me fallait alors tout savoir, y compris m'intéresser à mes congénères humains que j'avais pourtant délaissé pendant des années. Ma collection s'est agrandie au fil du temps, il est vrai, et ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Je ne saurais vous dire exactement comment m'est venue l'illumination, il me semble que c'était en contemplant mon Ouroboros, toujours est-il que la réponse était là, sous mes yeux. L'échange équivalent. Il était la solution de tout, si évidente que pas un instant je n'y avais pensé. Il faut une vie pour en obtenir une autre. La Mort est ainsi, auréolée de puissance. Je suis navré pour cette mise en contexte, monsieur Portgas, mais vous allez vite vous apercevoir qu'elle était nécessaire. Je me suis alors interrogé sur cette symbolique d'une vie échangée contre une autre, et les recherches que j'avais menée sur l'humanité en général, m'ont conduit à une constatation : je ne pouvais pas sacrifier n'importe quoi. Il me fallait un être humain, c'était certain, pour maximiser mes chances de succès, offrir la vie d'une chèvre ou d'un chien n'aurait eu aucun sens. Mais encore me fallait-il trouver quel humain. Il m'est alors apparu que le sang royal était partout considéré, j'ignore toutefois pourquoi, comme le plus précieux et le plus sacré. Il me fallait le roi des rois pour accéder au succès et ramener mon amour, mais un roi n'est roi que parce que le reste du monde le considère comme tel. Et quel est l'homme qui a été considéré comme roi par le plus grand nombre de personnes à travers les âges ? Un pirate, réputé seigneur des mers et de ses confrères, dont le nom était connu sur chaque île de ce monde. Gol D. Roger. Il était mort, bien sûr, mais j'ai eu le souvenir de quelque chose qui datait de l'époque où j'ai commencé à engranger tout le savoir possible. Une rumeur, rien de plus que le lointain écho d'un bruit perdu. J'ai toujours été passionné par les rumeurs, monsieur Portgas. Quand elles ne donnent pas les meilleurs indices, elles restent follement divertissantes. _Il aurait eu un fils_. Vous ne pouvez vous figurer à quel point vous retrouver et retracer votre vie fût pénible, le vice-amiral Garp ayant joué son rôle de protecteur mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré. Vous avez grandi, avez atteint l'âge adulte, vous avez même dépassé le sepctre de votre père en étant considéré comme une menace pour la Marine et le Gouvernement par vos propres moyens. Mais je vous ai retrouvé. A ce moment-là, il m'a suffit de songer au meilleur moyen de vous faire venir jusque chez moi.

\- Espèce de taré.

Ace serrait si fort les poings que ses jointures avaient chauffé à blanc, et son corps entier n'était plus qu'un gigantesque muscle contracté à l'extrême. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire l'horreur absolue que lui inspirait l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait séquestré son frère pour l'attirer ici, dans le seul but de le sacrifier sur l'autel de sa chimère. Combattre et vaincre ce fou ne lui suffiraient plus. Il allait le détruire. Ace banda ses muscles et tira la véritable déflagration de flammes qui lui avait valu le surnom de « poings ardents » en direction de Barma.

L'alchimiste évita l'attaque de justesse et tira du seul lustre encore intact un enchevêtrement de chaines qui pour certaines l'accueillirent avant qu'il ne lance le reste à l'assaut du pirate, qui fit enfler sa température pour lui faire atteindre les hautes strates de sa rage et se jeta dans le vide, faisant fondre le métal avant même qu'il ne le touche. Il invoqua une tempête de feu qui emplit tout l'espace disponible, arrachant les dorures des balcons et les ornements de la scène.

Le Duc était piégé entre le feu et lui, comme dans les mâchoires d'un énorme piège à loup qui ne demandait qu'à se refermer sur lui.

Non, c'était faux. Son ennemi n'était pas piégé entre le feu et lui.

 _Il était le feu_.

* * *

Lyra laissait les portes défiler devant elle sans y prêter attention.

A la seconde où elle avait vu Rufus Barma devant elle, un étau avait enserré ses entrailles et ne l'avait plus lâchée depuis. Quelque chose leur échappait, elle en était sûre. Le Duc les avait accueillis comme pour le bouquet final mais elle savait, elle _sentait_ qu'il avait prévu autre chose. Il devait bien garder ses prisonniers quelque part, il n'avait pas pu les faire disparaître. Une abominable sensation lui étrennait le cœur et elle finit par s'arrêter contre un mur, le souffle coupé. Un pressentiment montait en elle et la faisait suffoquer.

Elle fixa son regard sur la fenêtre qui lui faisait face et qui montrait une nuit étoilée. Elle sursauta en croisant le regard de son pâle reflet. Et si… ? Elle s'approcha jusqu'à effleurer la surface froide du bout des doigts. Comment faire ? Ses reflets pouvaient la trouver mais comment inverser la tendance ? Une idée la submergea soudain et elle claqua rapidement ses mains avant de les apposer sur le sol pour en faire jaillir six autres vitres pour l'encercler et répliquer son image six fois de plus. Au milieu de ses sept reflets, Lyra ferma les yeux et descendit tout au fond d'elle-même. Elle retrouva ses souvenirs, ses mauvais penchants et ses vieux travers. Elle se laissa redevenir comme avant et laissa le passer l'englober pour la ramener vers lui. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Et croisa le regard des deux Reines, dupliquées trois fois de part et d'autre d'elle-même et de son reflet dans la fenêtre. Elle cligna des yeux et elles disparurent. D'un mouvement de la main, Lyra fit disparaître les vitres dans le sol. Le moment était mal choisi pour les expériences. Comment fouiller un endroit qui n'a pas de réalité propre ? Autant se tirer une balle dans le pied.

Ace devait encore être au combat, ce qui faisait d'elle la seule à pouvoir rechercher l'équipage de son frère. Comme pour se moquer d'elle, le couloir se distordit soudain et les portes se multiplièrent jusqu'à couvrir toute la surface disponible. Sol, murs et plafond, des dizaines, des centaines de portes y figuraient maintenant. Elle en ouvrit une au hasard et la referma aussitôt quand une volée de flammes manqua de peu de la cramer sur place telle une merguez sur un barbecue. Chaque porte qu'elle ouvrait donnait la même chose : du feu, qui tentait férocement de s'échapper. Elle entrapercevait parfois un détail ou deux, mais ce fût seulement quand elle se retrouva à côté de Break qu'elle comprit. Chaque porte menait à la salle d'opéra. Barma, s'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle tenterait de trouver une issue et modelé le manoir en conséquence, s'était assuré que rien ne leur permette de retrouver la trace de ceux qu'il avait séquestré.

\- Lequel est le mieux, à ton avis ? lui demanda Break qui n'avait pas l'air surpris le moins du monde que la tête de Lyra ait brusquement surgi d'un fauteuil.

La jeune femme fixa pendant quelques secondes les deux morceaux de tissu qu'il lui brandissait sous le nez, avant qu'une poutrelle enflammée ne s'écrase à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite.

\- Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour parler fanfreluches.

\- Oh tu sais, chaque moment risque d'être le dernier, comme on dit.

Lyra se désintéressa de son confrère sur l'instant quand elle aperçut un nouveau débris enflammé lui foncer dessus et elle s'empressa de rentrer sa tête à l'intérieur du couloir. Ace avait littéralement foutu le feu à la salle, et les quelques mouvements qu'elle avait aperçus témoignaient de sa rage destructrice. Quoi que lui ait dit Barma, il n'avait pas dû bien le prendre.

Elle compta trois portes après celle qu'elle avait ouverte sur Break et escalada le mur pour atteindre celle qui devait, d'après ses calculs, l'amener de l'autre côté de l'estrade afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas en plein combat. Sa surprise fût donc totale quand elle jaillit d'une arche et se prit un objet brûlant en pleine figure qui la fit tomber de son trou. La chose en question se révéla être Ace, légèrement sonné après le coup que venait de lui infliger Barma. La jeune femme attrapa une cordelette dorée qui pendait dans le vide juste avant de s'écraser en bas et plia les jambes pour donner de l'élan au pirate qui repartit au combat après avoir vérifié qu'elle allait bien d'un simple coup d'œil.

A la force des poignets, elle se hissa sur la balustrade et observa le carnage. Elle n'avait laissé Ace seul que quelques minutes et il avait déjà brûlé le parquet, pulvérisé les lustres, anéanti une bonne partie du mobilier et, plus généralement, pété les plombs. Un détail attira son attention. Barma ne répliquait presque jamais. Il esquivait, se protégeait, contrait, mais jamais ne distribuait de coups intentionnellement, excepté pour le faire reculer. En tant qu'alchimiste et combattante, elle voyait déjà une demi-douzaine de possibilités d'attaque, mais jamais le Duc ne lançait une offensive. Les effets des protections qu'il montait autour de lui pouvaient parfois repousser le jeune homme, mais il agissait comme s'il voulait épargner le corps d'Ace.

 _De deux choses l'une : soit Barma est un crétin, soit il a encore quelque chose derrière la tête. Ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi protéger Ace ?_

Le jeune homme, au contraire, se lançait dans le combat avec une rage telle qu'elle lui collait à la peau. Lyra pouvait ressentir sa haine même en l'observant de loin. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant qu'elle était partie.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand son œil fût attiré par la couleur presque blanche des flammes en bas et elle n'eût que le temps de plonger au sol avant qu'une explosion plus puissante que les autres ne souffle la mezzanine. Elle roula sur le côté pour éteindre les flammes qui avaient pris à ses vêtements et redressa la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était de la salle.

Ace et Barma se faisaient face en un moment de tension qu'elle aurait pu trancher si elle avait été en possession du poignard subtil.

\- Vous voilà bien entouré, monsieur Portgas. Le petit chat vous aura sans doute amadoué par des caresses, mais avez-vous fait connaissance avec ses griffes ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, gronda le pirate en retour.

\- Elle vous aura tiré une larme de par son passé tragique, ce geste atroce qui depuis la ronge et la hante…

\- De quoi tu parles ? Son maître est mort devant elle, tu te mêles de quoi ?

Lyra sentit une cape de plomb l'envelopper toute entière.

\- Oh, elle t'a dit qu'elle avait vu Jilano mourir sous ses yeux ? Quelle cachottière… Ce n'est pas complètement faux, mais… Elle l'a tué elle-même, de ses propres mains. Une sombre histoire de promesses et de souffrances. Il ne faut pas faire confiance aux alchimistes, Ace aux Poings Ardents, parce qu'ils cachent tous des secrets qui peuvent mettre leur monde en péril. Et ils ne peuvent rien contre moi, parce que je connais ces secrets, et tous les autres, et que je peux les anéantir. Juste avec des mots.

Lyra resta figée sur place. Il se servait d'elle, de son passé, de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé avouer à Ace pour semer la discorde entre eux et ainsi l'isoler pour le rendre moins dangereux. Elle regarda Ace se tourner vers elle comme si elle visionnait la scène de l'extérieur.

\- J'm'en fous.

\- Quoi ?!

Le cri de Barma avait résonné si fort que même Break en haussa partiellement un sourcil pendant que les yeux du jeune homme revenaient se fixer sur le Duc.

\- J'm'en fous de ce que tu peux dire sur elle. Tu la connais pas. Moi si. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a pu faire avant, peut-être des trucs moches, des trucs déloyaux ou pas recommandables. Mais c'était à elle de choisir de m'en parler ou non, pas à toi. Toi t'es rien, et tu vas payer pour le mal que tu as fait. Ici, et maintenant.

Le pirate leva le poing en l'air et aspira la moitié de l'oxygène présent dans la salle pour former une véritable mer de flammes qu'il stoppa à quelques centimètres du crâne de Rufus Barma.

\- Fini de jouer à tes petits plaisirs sordides. Tu as perdu. Dis moi où sont mon frère et son équipage.

Alors seulement, Lyra sût. La réponse lui parvint du plus profond d'elle-même et ouvrit une brèche dans son ventre tant elle s'imposa à son esprit. Tellement évident qu'ils n'y avaient pas songé, pas même durant une fraction de seconde.

Horrifiée, elle regarda un mince sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres fines de Rufus.

\- Espèce d'idiot. Ils n'ont jamais été là. Pourquoi aurais-je kidnappé ton frère alors qu'il me suffisait de te le faire croire ?

* * *

OUPS ! J'aurais peut-être dû vous prévenir que ce chapitre contenait le plus gros cliffhanger de toute la fiction ? Mea culpa ! Tschüss et à la prochaine les copains, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et vous l'aurez dès que le suivant sera terminé, alors STAY TUNED !

(Vous avez le droit d'écrire une review pour m'insulter ou pour me dire que vous voulez fonder une religion à mon nom et sacrifier des chatons sur l'autel de ma gloire, c'est vous qui voyez.)


	14. La mare de sang

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excusez envers ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt, je suis étudiante en droit et ce n'est pas vraiment de tout repos ! Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui prennent toujours le temps de venir sur ma fiction, j'vous aime fort. Comme c'est bientôt Halloween (ma fête préférée de l'année) et que mes premiers partiels se rapprochent à grands pas, je ne peux hélas rien vous promettre en ce qui concerne les délais pour le chapitre 15 (et croyez bien que j'en suis la première désolée...) mais j'ai en revanche fait la promesse de mener à son terme et d'achever cette fiction, aussi quels qu'en soient les délais et le temps qu'il faudra, les chapitres continueront d'être postés !

Merci plus que je ne saurais le dire à _Mlle Portas_ et _Neiflheim_ pour leurs reviews, z'êtes top, et je suis ravie que ça vous plaise toujours !

 _Camerisier_ : Un grand merci pour tes compliments, très sincèrement. Je ne prends pas la grosse tête (du moins je l'espère !) ne t'inquiète pas, je partage tes opinions sur ceux qui le font, ça m'exaspère... Tes paroles m'ont vraiment touchée car tu as tout compris de ce que je voulais faire passer dans cette fiction, et je suis ravie que mon style du "j'prends ce que j'aime j'le mets dans un grand saladier j'touille et j'arrange comme je veux" te plaise, au début je n'osais pas poster sur FFnet parce que je craignais qu'on m'accuse de plagiat (et étant en droit, je haiiiiis le plagiat). Pour toutes ces raisons et d'autres encore, mille mercis, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste ! :)

Et nous voici partis pour la suite !

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ , ses personnages/univers/idées/trame/histoire/fond/forme/etc appartiennent à son créateur durant toute la durée de la propriété littéraire. Les personnages de Break, Barma et certains thèmes proviennent de _Pandora Hearts_ de Jun Mochizuki et doivent être traités avec le même égard. Malgré les diverses références à d'autres oeuvres, le personnage de Lyra Lockhart et l'histoire originale qui vous sont présentées ici ne sont pas libres de droits et m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre XIV

La mare de sang

Il est difficile de décrire le délicat enchevêtrement de sentiments et d'émotions ressentis qui composent un être humain. Ace n'en ressentit plus. La pièce et le monde devinrent le néant pendant que l'information perverse se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son centre nerveux.

Puis tout explosa.

Luffy n'avait jamais été là.

Luffy était en sécurité.

Luffy n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se jouer.

Il s'était fait piéger, du début à la fin.

L'horreur et la rage n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Il s'était fait berner, duper, abuser. Il n'avait rien senti venir et la chute n'en était que plus dure. Il avait cavalé jusqu'à WonderLand pour du vent, de la fumée. Rien de plus que de la poudre aux yeux. Sa rage l'avala alors tout entier et il s'apprêta à frapper de toute la force de ses flammes quand la voix de Lyra l'arrêta net alors qu'il n'avait pas encore bougé.

\- Mais, l'appel, l'escargophone, il nous a appelés…

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué de falsifier une voix. J'aurais pu déployer des moyens inouïs et utiliser plusieurs enregistrements de ce cher Ussop – c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle, si tu l'ignorais – mais très franchement… Monsieur Portgas souhaitait tellement sauver son petit frère chéri qu'il ne s'est même pas arrêté sur l'absurdité de la situation.

La voix de Lyra devint plus dure que l'acier et plus froide que la glace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Rufus ?

\- Mais rien ma chère. Ou bien si peu de choses…

\- Ca suffit. Tu me fais vomir… J'en ai assez de courir partout à cause de tes conneries, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!

\- Je vais offrir sa vie à la Mort en échange de celle de Miranda.

\- Tu es complètement fou !

\- Si je perds je suis un fou, si je gagne je suis un génie. C'est comme ça que s'écrit l'histoire. (1)

C'en était trop pour Ace qui hurla sa frustration en faisant exploser ses flammes.

 _Il allait payer._

Le jeune homme se jeta sur le Duc en ne laissant sur son passage que de minces traînées de flammèches. Son poing ardent atteignit son objectif et pulvérisa la pommette de Barma, l'envoyant rouler sur plusieurs mètres pour finir sa course dans une colonne. L'effet de surprise avait été total car personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Ace monte au corps à corps. Le pirate haletait comme s'il sortait d'un marathon et il sentait des tremblements nerveux parcourir ses muscles. Il n'était pas loin de son point de rupture.

Lyra traversa la salle jusqu'à s'accroupir près du Duc qu'elle tira à elle par le foulard. Ses yeux d'or avaient pris la teinte de la foudre et elle comptait bien à ce que l'orage s'abatte sur l'alchimiste déchu.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire… Que tu veux retenter une transmutation humaine ?

Même Break recula imperceptiblement. La voix de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque. Sa colère contenue était plus effrayante que les explosions de fureur du prince des pirates. Elle n'avait même pas de mots. Ce que Rufus prévoyait de faire allait à l'encontre de tout ce vers quoi tendaient l'alchimie et ses disciples. Tout ce en quoi elle avait choisi de croire.

 _Et il voulait lui enlever Ace._

La fureur laissa place à la haine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, petit Chat ? Me tuer ? M'empêcher de nuire et ainsi le sauver, le sauver comme tu as sauvé Jilano ?

\- Tais-toi !

\- Oh oui, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Tu n'as pas l'impression que les êtres qui te sont chers ont une durée de vie raccourcie ? Mais peut-être qu'en réalité ce sera aussi un service que tu lui rendras, lui épargnant la douloureuse tâche de continuer à vivre… C'est un mort en sursis, de toute manière. Un jour la Marine lui tombera dessus, exactement comme il en a été pour son père…

\- Et je serai là pour les démolir comme je vais le faire avec toi !

Et elle balança sa jambe dans la mâchoire du Duc qui recula de plusieurs mètres sous l'impact pour atterrir dans un tas de décombres. Sa haine enflait comme une tumeur aux tréfonds d'elle-même et elle fit jaillir de gigantesques mains des dorures qui se précipitèrent sur Barma. Ace se joignit à elle en bondissant un peu partout. Barma, aux prises avec les membres d'or qui lui broyaient les os chaque fois qu'ils le touchaient, devait en plus esquiver et parer sans cesse les millions de flammes qui lui tombaient dessus de tous les côtés. L'alchimiste écarlate avait toutes les peines du monde à combattre, puisqu'il devait attaquer Lyra en esquivant le pirate qui prenait un plaisir pernicieux à toujours se placer sur la trajectoire des attaques qu'il destinait à la jeune femme. Lyra sentait la haine s'insinuer dans son esprit et remplacer peu à peu le sang qui irriguait tout son corps. Les pires monstres sont ceux que l'on n'ose pas imaginer.

\- Tu n'as donc rien appris, Lyra Lockhart ?

La jeune femme, surprise de l'invective, lâcha le graphe qu'elle tissait et buta sur le sol, un moment de flottement qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui suffit à Barma pour briser les mains d'or qui l'attaquaient avant de fusionner le métal des dorures avec le bois du parquet pour former une hallebarde qu'il fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de l'abattre directement vers le crâne de sa consœur, qui n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à son réflexe de bondir en arrière. Elle glissa sur quelques mètres, un pied farouchement ancré au sol pour freiner sa chute. La hampe de la lance du Duc se planta à quelques centimètres de son poignet, suivi par le Duc en personne qui se servit de son arme comme d'un tremplin pour fouetter le corps de la jeune femme, sa puissance amplifiée par la force centrifuge que lui avait octroyé son saut. Lyra se rattrapa de justesse à l'un des balcons pour éviter de se briser contre le mur comme une poupée de porcelaine mais les moulures compliquées prirent vie et enserrèrent son corps étroitement, coupant sa circulation sanguine en se refermant sur elle comme les anneaux d'un serpent constricteur.

Le maître des lieux atterrit en face d'elle et lui saisit le visage dans une main, exerçant une pression qui se rajoutait à celle subie par les tiges de métal.

\- Tu peux tenter toutes les transmutations que tu veux, rien n'y fera. J'ai tant de fois transformé cet endroit qu'il m'est entièrement dévoué. Rien de ce qui est dans ce manoir ne pourra t'aider, tu ne peux rien faire car toutes les transmutations que tu tenteras échoueront, faute de matériaux « consentants ».

L'alchimiste partit dans un éclat de rire qui fut coupé par la botte de Ace entrant en collision avec son arcade sourcilière, qu'elle emboutit et défonça purement et simplement. Le jeune homme avait très bien compris qu'en tant qu'utilisateur de fruit du démon, ses ennemis ne se prépareraient presque qu'à des attaques de logia. Monter au corps à corps et frapper plutôt que brûler lui assurait un effet de surprise qui venait certainement de rallonger de façon drastique la durée de vie de la jeune femme. Ace n'eut que le temps de faire fondre une partie des axes métalliques avant que le plancher ne se retourne contre lui, ce qui l'obligea à puiser dans ses réserves de flammes pour se sortir de là.

Lyra tira d'un coup sec sur les derniers vestiges de sa prison qui lâchèrent prise dans un grincement sinistre. Il lui fallait un plan, une idée, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle effectua plusieurs roulades sur le sol et se jeta derrière un fauteuil pendant que Ace, qui avait pulvérisé le plancher pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, prenait le relai perché à six mètres du sol et maintenu en l'air grâce à la propulsion des flammes qu'il balançait sur Rufus. La jeune femme s'appuya sur son bras pour regarder la scène et retint un cri de douleur. Du sang coulait de son avant-bras, d'une longue estafilade qui séparait sa peau claire en deux, jusqu'à goutter sur le sol. Les tiges métalliques avaient malgré elles servi de garrot et maintenant que la plaie était libre, l'hémoglobine coulait à flots et la jeune femme sentit sa tête tourner et son équilibre vaciller. La flaque de sang grossissait. Lyra savait que si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen d'empêcher le liquide de quitter son corps, elle se viderait de ses forces et de sa vie. Chaque goutte qui tombait au sol était une chance en moins de s'en sortir.

Et l'illumination vint, alors que la jeune femme gisait à genoux dans son propre sang.

Son sang.

Il lui appartenait à elle.

Jamais Barma ne lui avait fait subir quoi que ce soit.

Chaque goutte qui tombait au sol était une chance de plus de s'en sortir. Lyra se redressa et calcula qu'elle avait dû perdre environ un demi-litre de sève pourpre. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de transmuter ce liquide en solide. Lyra fit rapidement défiler dans sa tête la composition chimique du sang. Fer, carbone, hydrogène, azote. De quoi former quelque chose d'extrêmement solide et résistant. Mais quoi ? Il lui fallait quelque chose de puissant qu'elle puisse manier à deux mains pour compenser son handicap, quelque chose comme…

* * *

Ace se réceptionna de justesse sur une corniche dans l'espoir de reprendre son souffle l'espace d'une seconde, mais se jeta de côté quand une énième hallebarde fonça droit sur lui. Il les avait encaissées au début, jusqu'à ce que Barma les transforme en eau de mer au moment où elles pénétraient sa peau, lui causant des douleurs atroces. Chaque pointe de fer qu'il voyait s'approcher de lui occasionnait à présent un spasme irrépressible dans son estomac qui le poussait à toujours s'élancer plus loin, la marque des gouttes cisaillant sa peau et ses organes. Il sentait qu'il fatiguait et que seule l'adrénaline qui inondait son système lui permettait de continuer à tenir, mais il faudrait au moins un miracle pour renverser la situation et les rapports de dominance.

A cet exact moment, une faux démesurée jaillit dans les airs avec tant de violence qu'il entendit l'air siffler, et s'abattit sur le Duc qu'elle trancha en deux de l'épaule à la hanche. Le hurlement de douleur de l'alchimiste résonna dans l'opéra dévasté pendant que Lyra s'appuyait sur le manche de son arme en chancelant. Il remarqua son débardeur déchiré et raccourci au niveau du ventre et le lien se fit immédiatement dans son esprit entre le bandage qu'elle arborait au poignet et la couleur rouge sang de l'engin démesuré à la lame dentelée. L'alchimiste déchu se traîna au sol et d'indescriptibles gargouillis s'échappaient de sa gorge. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, Ace courut vers Lyra qui s'appuyait de plus en plus sur son arme toujours plantée dans le corps de Barma qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trancher en deux, clouant l'alchimiste au sol dans des souffrances indescriptibles.

\- Désolée d'avoir mis… aussi longtemps… Si j'entaillais plus… j'allais trancher l'artère principale… et je me serais… vidée de mon sang.

\- Espèce de psychopathe, souffla Ace en passant un bras derrière sa nuque. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te tuer ?

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, ça veut dire que tu dois la fermer, articula la jeune femme.

Ace la souleva de terre et tira d'un coup sec sur la faux en frissonnant au contact de l'arme, rugueuse et polie à la fois. Un craquement écœurant accompagna son geste et Barma bascula de côté en vomissant le peu d'hémoglobine qui n'avait pas fui par l'ouverture béante qui séparait à présent son bras droit et son flanc du reste de son corps.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

\- Une alchimiste en a fait sa technique de prédilection, mais ce n'est pas son sang qu'elle utilise, c'est celui de ses adversaires. J'ai dû adapter un peu le concept, grimaça Lyra. On l'appelle la Reine de Cœur, je te laisse comprendre pourquoi…

Ace sentit son propre cœur remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres et déglutit pour le faire redescendre dans sa cage thoracique. N'y avait-il donc pas un seul alchimiste sain d'esprit ? Un cliquetis de vaisselle attira son attention vers Break qui se servait d'un des décombres comme d'un porte-serviette, et il se fustigea mentalement que la question n'ait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré son esprit. Il se tourna vers le carnage pendant que la jeune femme s'appuyait à un morceau de mur planté dans le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Le théâtre était méconnaissable. Barma ramassait ses viscères sur le sol, le combat était fini. Ace n'avait même pas envie de l'achever. A quoi bon ? Un ultime acte de logique dans ce monde de fou ? Autant essayer de convaincre un raciste homophobe d'épouser un homme-poisson. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Lyra et rejeta la tête en arrière en inspirant profondément. Les brûlures acides causées par les dernières attaques de Barma s'atténuaient progressivement et le flux d'adrénaline se tarissait, le laissant aussi énergique qu'une serpillère. Un profond sentiment de soulagement dominait cependant son ressenti. Luffy était sain et sauf.

Un hoquet à ses côtés le fit sortir de son engourdissement. Lyra avait bougé et son avant-bras s'était mis à déverser un flot de sang continu qui avait détrempé son bandage improvisé. Il se retourna complètement et appuya sur la blessure en se souvenant de ses leçons de survies apprises à la dure. Il enleva sa ceinture et fit un garrot au-dessus du coude pour bloquer l'hémorragie. Il lui sembla entendre un étrange gargouillement mais il se tourna plutôt vers Lyra qui avait calmé sa respiration pour ralentir l'afflux de sang. Son visage avait pris une teinte cireuse et une pâleur fantomatique, mais rien d'anormal pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu la moitié de l'hémoglobine présente dans son organisme.

Il se laissa glisser au sol et s'étala de tout son long par terre, laissant ses flammèches fétiches s'allumer sur ses bras, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une étoile de mer en fin de vie. Quelque chose lui coupa alors la lumière et il se redressa, tous ses sens en alerte. Un genre de cage se refermait sur lui, constituée de tous les débris du combat assemblés entre eux. Ils semblaient se fondre les uns dans les autres jusqu'à devenir une toute autre matière que Ace ne se hasarda même pas à toucher. Il se transforma en une giclée de flammes et jaillit jusqu'à l'ouverture, quand un hurlement de souffrance l'arrêta alors qu'il allait franchir l'ouverture. La cage se fondit alors dans le sol, lui ôtant tout espoir d'en sortit par la voie conventionnelle. Mais l'idée de sortir de cette nouvelle prison fût reléguée au second plan quand il aperçut Lyra, étendue sur le sol, une grimace de pure douleur tordant son visage.

Le pied de Rufus Barma plaquait son bras blessé contre le sol, appuyant fortement sur la plaie sanguinolente.

\- C'est pas vrai, mais jamais tu vas crever putain d'enfoiré ?!

\- Ce fût un très joli coup, Lyra Lockhart, annonça le Duc en ponctuant chaque syllabe de son nom par une nouvelle pression du pied sur le bras de la jeune femme qui gémissait de souffrance. Te servir de ton propre sang pour transmuter une arme, je dois avouer que même moi je ne l'avais pas vu venir. A ce propos, très joli d'avoir choisi la faux, en référence à la référence à la Mort, j'aurais presque pu apprécier l'ironie de la situation si tu ne m'avais pas à moitié tranché en deux, _petite salope_.

\- Co-comment… ?

\- Comment suis-je toujours en vie ? Alchimie anatomiste, technique médicale. Je l'ai dit à monsieur Portgas ici présent tout à l'heure, j'ai engrangé des informations sur tous les domaines possibles. Je comprends qu'avec la fatigue et la perte d'autant de sang, surtout après une telle action, tu ne m'aies pas achevé, mais vous monsieur Portgas, vous êtes inexcusable. Laisser un ennemi choir à terre et s'en détourner sans même vérifier qu'il est bien mort, voilà qui est indigne de votre grade de commandant. Vous êtes une insulte à la raison, monsieur Portgas.

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit jaillir du sol des chaînes qui ligotèrent les membres de la jeune femme avant de s'approcher de Ace.

\- Pensiez-vous réellement que j'étais si facile à abattre ? J'en suis navré… Monsieur Portgas, vous vous doutez que la prison qui vous retient n'est pas sans danger pour vous. J'ai ajouté aux débris divers qui la composent la paire de menottes en granit marin que je gardais sur moi par simple précaution. Je ne saurais donc que trop vous conseiller de ne rien tenter au vu des dommages que vous avez déjà subi.

A titre expérimental, Ace essaya de produire du feu. L'échec cuisant qui en résulta, combiné à l'ignoble sensation de fatigue qui imprégnait son corps entier, lui confirma la version du Duc. Il serra les poings. Rien n'en venait à bout. Ils allaient tous les deux crever ici, de la main d'un psychopathe et sous les yeux d'un psychotique.

\- Alors, quel est le plan ? demanda-t-il d'un ton si calme que le second sourcil de Break rejoignit son jumeau en haut du front du Chapelier.

\- Le plan ?

\- Oui, le plan. J'suis enfermé dans du granit marin, Lyra est enchaînée, vous avez bien prévu une suite, non ? A moins que vous ne pensiez pas aller jusqu'ici, ce qui, entre nous, ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment vu la branlée sans pitié qu'on vous a collé.

Les sourcils de Break semblaient maintenant prêts à s'envoler.

Les nerfs d'Ace étaient tous tombés au combat, il avait donc décidé de mettre à profit les réserves de patience que la compagnie de Break lui avait octroyée pour faire subir le même sort au Duc. Son enfance en compagnie de Luffy et Sabo, combinée au temps considérable qu'il passait à rendre fous tous les occupants du Mobydick, avait laissé en lui un don prodigieux pour emmerder le monde. Un talent qui pouvait se révéler – finalement – infiniment utile.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- C'est vrai, il vous a fallu allez, dix ans pour construire ce manoir à votre image ? Moi j'en ai fait un champ de ruines. Ça m'aura pris quoi, dix secondes ? Vingt, peut-être.

Une veine commençait à palpiter sur la tempe de leur hôte, à la plus grande satisfaction du pirate. Plus immondes étaient les choses qu'il déblatérait, plus poli était le ton.

\- En même temps, on ne peut pas trop vous en vouloir, vous n'êtes pas non plus un modèle d'intelligence et de finesse.

La veine doubla de volume. Il avait touché un point sensible.

\- Sans compter que vous vous êtes fait couper en deux par une nana. Je l'aurais mauvaise à votre place…

Barma s'était rapproché de lui, imperceptiblement. Il ne briserait jamais la cage dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais ce n'était pas ce que Ace recherchait. Il n'avait pas besoin de sortir.

\- Et puis, bon, vous avez dû marchander avec Break pour qu'il vous foute la paix. Moi j'ai juste eu à lui demander pour qu'il fasse un truc pour moi. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes pas sorti ? Niveau relations sociales, ça doit coincer un peu non ? Ah tiens, en parlant de coincer, ça a dû faire long quand même, dix ans tout seul… Vous avez fait comment ? Vous devez avoir un poignet vachement plus musclé que l'autre… Même pas en fait remarquez, en dix ans vous avez dû avoir le temps de devenir ambidextre.

Barma n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. C'était le moment de lui donner le coup de grâce.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous saurez toujours comment faire, quand vous retrouverez votre femme ? Je veux dire, pour la sauter. Paraît que c'est comme le vélo, que ça s'oublie pas, mais au bout de dix ans, vous avez dû perdre l'habitude… C'est qu'il faudrait voir à pas la décevoir, depuis le temps qu'elle est morte… Vous croyez que ça sera toujours de la nécrophilie à ce niveau-là ?

Le Duc perdit soudain tout contrôle de lui-même et se jeta contre les barreaux qui retenaient Ace prisonnier. Exactement ce qu'il attendait. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un seul essai.

Il attrapa le Duc par son col d'une main et jeta son poing dans son nez aussi fort qu'il put. Sa puissance était diminuée par le granit marin contenu dans les barreaux et l'effort le fit hurler de douleur, mais il ne lâcha pas. Il attrapa la tignasse écarlate et la projeta contre les barreaux, plusieurs fois. Chaque coup était ponctué d'un nouveau craquement qui lui indiquait que les os se brisaient les uns après les autres. Les efforts qu'il devait faire pour résister au granit marin, même en si petite quantité, étaient énormes et les souffrances insupportables. Ses muscles étaient bandés au point qu'ils étaient sur le point d'exploser et sa tête semblait prise dans un étau de fer. Il continua cependant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus frapper faute de barreau pour recevoir le crâne de l'alchimiste. Les douleurs toujours présentes, comme des courbatures dans son corps meurtri, mais la sensation d'impuissance disparue, il releva les yeux pour contempler Lyra, une demi seconde avant que son pied ne s'écrase dans le plexus du Duc, occasionnant un spasme extrêmement douloureux et coupant temporairement sa respiration.

Ace se laissa tomber à genoux, haletant. Jamais son corps ne l'avait autant fait souffrir qu'à cet instant précis. Il lui fallait un temps, juste un peu de repos. Il devait juste se purger du granit marin. Il croisa à nouveau le regard de l'alchimiste.

« Donne-moi une minute. »

* * *

Lyra avait eu toutes les peines du monde à transmuter ses chaînes. Les marques étaient encore cruellement imprimées dans sa chair mais le garrot d'Ace était toujours présent. Il la privait d'un bras mais la maintenait en vie. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Un poignard de douleur lui transperçait l'œil gauche et sa vision commençait à s'altérer. Elle était au bord de l'inconscience et l'effort qu'elle avait dû faire pour briser les barreaux d'Ace avait été celui de trop. Son corps allait lâcher, elle n'aurait jamais la force de continuer.

Elle avait atteint ses limites.

Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui n'en avait pas.

Rufus était en train de se relever après avoir encaissé les coups de Ace. Elle n'avait plus le temps de se demander si c'était une bonne idée.

Elle claqua dans ses mains et puisa dans le sol pour l'enfermer, elle et Rufus, dans un cercle de miroirs.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Tu as atteint les limites de ton imagination, en plus de celles que ton corps peut endurer. Tu vas mourir ici, Lyra Lockhart. Mais sois sans crainte, grâce à ta dernière action, tu vas pouvoir contempler ta fin.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les paroles de Rufus atteindre leur but. Elle se laissa envahir par tous les échecs de sa vie. Tous ses rêves brisés, ses désirs inassouvis, toute la rancœur qu'elle avait pu éprouver. Elle se laissa sombrer dans la folie, sciemment, pour se sauver. Pour _le_ sauver. Mille reflets d'elle-même encerclaient le Duc. Elle eût l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, qu'elle était devenue simple marionnette tirée par les fils de sa propre folie.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus elle qui commandait à son corps.

* * *

La Reine Blanche laissa un sourire carnassier envahir son visage. La liberté, enfin. Elle allait tout détruire, tout ravager. Mais par quoi commencer ? Peu importait, finalement. Personne ne prête attention au début de la fin, jusqu'à ce que le début ne soit qu'un lointain écho. Elle était enfin là, physiquement présente. Ressentir son corps était encore plus exquis qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, malgré les douleurs qu'elle éprouvait. La souffrance. C'était donc ça ? C'était exquis. Souffrir à cause du monde ne lui donnait que plus envie de l'annihiler. Cette petite sotte s'était-elle imaginé que lui laisser les commandes volontairement allait lui permettre de retrouver sa vie quand elle n'aurait plus besoin d'elle ? Il était trop tard à présent. Elle était enfin maîtresse, et elle n'abandonnerait jamais cette sensation. Jusqu'à ce que le monde ne soit plus.

Les reflets se troublèrent alors, et au lieu de la montrer elle, ils lui montrent sa pire ennemie. La Reine Noire _. La petite salope !_ Elle l'avait appelée pour la contrôler, car jamais la Reine Noire ne la laisserait s'amuser avant que son désir à elle n'ait été exaucé. La Reine Blanche laissa échapper un cri de rage. Jamais elle ne serait contenue, jamais elle ne serait contrôlée ! Elle était la volonté, elle était la liberté, elle était le pouvoir !

Elle entendit quelque chose siffler, sentit sa joue la brûler, puis le sang couler. Qui avait fait ça ? Qui l'avait touchée ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme en face d'elle. Joli morceau de névrose. Elle pouvait ressentir son insanité jusque dans sa moelle. C'était donc ça la peur ? Encore une nouvelle découverte. Elle aimait la peur. Elle s'en sentait plus vivante encore. Si elle-même la ressentait, pouvait-elle faire ressentir la même chose à quelqu'un ? Sans doute. Il n'y avait qu'à essayer.

Ce fou avait porté la main sur elle.

Il serait donc le premier.

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Voyez-vous ça. C'est cette estafilade sur ta joue qui t'a faite basculer vers ce penchant ? Pourtant tu n'as pas bronché quand je t'ai ouvert le bras.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça aussi ? Parfait…

Elle le vit hésiter. Manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. L'imbécile qui s'imaginait tout connaître et tout anticiper. La seule chose qui était prévisible à propos d'elle était sa totale imprévisibilité.

\- Parfait. Je devrais te remercier. Si tu ne l'avais pas autant diminuée, elle n'aurait jamais fait appel à moi. Et je n'aurais jamais été libre. Alors voici mon cadeau de remerciement. Tu seras celui par lequel tout va commencer. Mon premier… C'est un grand privilège, il paraît que la première chose accomplie a une grande signification. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle signifie exactement, donc nous allons le découvrir ensemble.

Il n'avait pas reculé. Il n'avait pas bronché. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Etait-ce une insulte ? Le monde réel était si compliqué…

\- Tu veux me tuer ? Mais tu ne le feras pas, ma très chère. Je le sais parce que je te connais, je vous connais tous ici. Mieux que vous-mêmes.

\- Alors c'est une chance que je ne sois pas moi !

Elle partit d'un grand rire en faisant tout valser. Les pouvoir qu'elle possédait étaient tellement amusants ! Pourquoi cette petite idiote ne s'en servait-elle jamais dans leur vraie nature ? Elle était tellement puissante, rien ne pouvait lui résister. Et surtout pas l'immondice qui se trouvait devant elle. Tellement de possibilités… laquelle choisir ? Elle pouvait répandre ses tripes sur le sol, l'égorger, à moins qu'elle ne sépare tout simplement sa tête de ses épaules ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Radical et décisif. L'idée était excellente. Elle recommença à rire. Elle aimait rire. Sentir ses lèvres s'étirer et ses dents s'entrechoquer au rythme de son hilarité. C'était tellement violent.

Un geste de sa main suffit pour que le parquet s'enroule autour de l'homme. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, elle était la Reine. L'impératrice au milieu de ses miroirs. La mise en abyme de ses reflets décuplait ses pouvoirs et annihilait toute autre volonté que la sienne. Ce cercle lui donnait sa toute-puissance. Finalement, Lyra n'était pas si inutile.

Elle se planta devant lui. Avait-il peur, enfin ? Non. Il la regardait avec arrogance. Il ne la croyait toujours pas. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Il allait découvrir la vérité au moment où sa tête allait quitter son socle. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

\- Tu me vois comme une jolie poupée, n'est-ce pas ? Une poupée que tu peux arranger et manipuler comme bon te semble. Mais tu as tort, oh, tu as tellement tort… Je suis dangereuse, et je vais te montrer à quel point. Ce sera même la dernière chose que tu auras l'occasion de découvrir.

Elle susurrait. Elle aimait beaucoup s'adresser à ses proies et ses victimes de cette manière. Un effet de style, sans doute. Elle passa derrière lui et saisit ses tempes. C'était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il suffisait de tirer un peu pour décapiter quelqu'un… Elle enroula une longue mèche de cheveux autour de son poignet recommença à tirer en exerçant une légère pression sur la droite. C'était donc ça, il fallait tirer et tourner en même temps. Elle l'entendit bêler de douleur puis franchement hurler quand elle appliqua une pression plus forte encore. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi excitée. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel moment sa tête allait être arrachée, elle se sentait à la fois impatiente et émerveillée. Comme une enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il était entravé, il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Ce n'était pas du jeu. Elle claqua des doigts et les jougs disparurent. Elle réfléchit une seconde et décida de le laisser reprendre son souffle. Elle n'était pas un monstre, il avait bien le droit de mourir dans de bonnes conditions. Il devait avoir assez récupéré maintenant. De toute façon, il aurait juste à agiter ses membres dans tous les sens, devenir violet et ouvrir grand les yeux au moment où il crèverait, il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'être au meilleur de sa forme.

Le choc fût si violent qu'il la désagrégea. Il avait fait exploser l'un de ses miroirs ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Il pulvérisa un second miroir et elle tomba à genoux. Si il faisait ça, elle allait partir, ne plus jamais revenir, jamais plus elle n'en aurait l'occasion, il fallait qu'il cesse !

* * *

Les miroirs restants explosèrent alors tous en même temps et la Reine Blanche se sentit disparaître.

* * *

Ace eût la présence d'esprit de se jeter à plat ventre. C'était un carnage.

Lyra avait disparu avec Barma à l'intérieur de cette espèce de pièce qu'elle avait fait surgir du sol. Ils n'étaient restés enfermés qu'une minute et pourtant ils avaient hurlé comme s'ils faisaient face à leur dernière heure. Et puis tout avait commencé à exploser. Il y avait des bris de verre partout, les fragments avaient été projetés dans toutes les directions. Il n'eut pas besoin de se relever pour voir Lyra se faire éjecter dix mètres plus loin. Barma se tourna ensuite vers lui, toute trace de rage ayant quitté son visage, déformé par la haine l'instant d'avant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune femme se redresser, l'air mal en point et sonnée. Il l'imita et sauta sur ses pieds avant de se placer en garde de combat.

\- Monsieur Portgas, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons cesser ce petit jeu ridicule, je crois que nous en avons atteint les bas-fonds. Maintenant que j'ai fait exploser la jolie galerie des glaces de mademoiselle Lockhart, il ne reste plus que vous. Je vous saurais infiniment gré de vous rendre sans plus de résistance, la soirée se fait longue et je commence à en être lassé.

Eclair d'argent, éclaboussure de sang.

Une longue cicatrice sanguinolente barrait à présent le visage de Rufus Barma qui sembla soudain perdre tout contrôle et hurla de rage en se retournant.

\- TOI !

* * *

Lyra se sentit aspirer et il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne ressente à nouveau son corps. Elle se sentit balancée dans les airs par le souffle dévastateur et vit ses miroirs exploser les uns après les autres en projetant de fines aiguilles dans toutes les directions.

Un éclat fusa vers Break qui ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'esquiver. Le fragment se planta dans son œil droit et le sang coula sur son visage d'albâtre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en laissant lentement un sourire s'étaler sur son visage jusqu'à le fendre en deux. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour ramener ses mèches en arrière, le morceau de miroir fiché dans une orbite vide qu'il avait éraflée. Le Chapelier Fou se leva et arracha la pointe miroitante de son crâne qu'il conserva dans son poing fermé, et descendit lentement les gradins en sortant d'un geste ample sa rapière de son fourreau.

La scène avait été figée dans le temps mais seule Lyra s'en était aperçue. Elle fut donc la première à comprendre. Break ne bougerait pas pour aider Ace, il le laisserait crever sous ses yeux plutôt que de trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Barma en échange de sa liberté. Il ne commençait jamais un combat mais le terminait toujours.

C'était Rufus qui avait fait exploser son miroir. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans l'opéra, il n'avait pas bougé d'un muscle, attendant patiemment d'être frappé par une attaque perdue du Duc.

Et maintenant, la guerre était déclarée.

* * *

(1) : rendons à Colfer ce qui est à Colfer, cette phrase est extraite de l'un des tomes de la série _Artemis Fowl_ , qui pétille de malice et d'originalité.

N'hésitez pas à poster une review, elle font revenir les auteurs partis et aident ceux qui restent à continuer.

Et voilà, nous approchons à petits pas (ou peut-être grands ? qui sait...) du dénouement, et si je prends toujours autant de plaisir à mettre des mots dans cette histoire, ce n'est que pour l'espoir que vous continuerez à y mettre vos yeux et votre imagination. A la prochaine pour le chapitre 15, et en attendant, n'oubliez pas de rêver.


	15. Le sourire sanglant

Bonjour à tous ! Cela faisait un moment mais comme promis, cette fiction ne sera pas abandonnée malgré le temps qu'il me faut à présent pour publier de nouveaux chapitres. Mes études me prennent énormément de temps et j'avoue qu'il m'est de plus en en plus difficile de trouver des moments pour écrire, mais je ne désespère pas ! Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier de ne jamais avoir abandonné la Dame et son As puisque le compteur de vues a continué à augmenter, doucement mais sûrement ! Un million de mercis et j'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 _Camerisier_ : Eoin Colfer a été une réelle passion de mon enfance et même pendant mon adolescence, son humour et son style m'ont autant marquée que la poésie et le style de Bottero, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui rendre hommage ! Bien joué pour avoir trouvé, je pensais pourtant avoir brouillé les pistes ;)

 _Shaylla's_ : Je ne sais même plus quoi dire ! Commençons par le début : merci, ça me touche profondément. Je ne pensais pas réellement plaire aux gens en commençant à poster ici, alors ce que tu me dis me va droit au coeur. Je ne peux malheureusement pas garantir de date quant à la fin de la fiction, mais j'espère que tu la trouvera à ton goût comme le reste ! Je prends énormément de plaisir à faire vivre Ace, Lyra et tous les autres, et imaginer leur environnement et leurs aventures est un vrai régal. Ta review me fait tellement plaisir que je pourrais me transformer en barbe à papa ! (Et merci pour le zeugma, on se sent puissant quand on réussit à en caser un !)

En avant pour le chapitre 15, et bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Je ne vous la refait pas, vous devez en toute logique avoir lu les quatorze premiers chapitres (si ce n'est pas le cas je ne peux que vous le conseiller), et le discours reste le même : seuls l'histoire et les personnages originaux m'appartiennent, le reste est emprunté aux univers de _One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist_ et _Pandora Hearts._

* * *

Chapitre XV

Le sourire sanglant

\- TOI ! TU M'AVAIS DONNE TA PAROLE !

Rufus semblait avoir perdu toute raison. Son visage livide était déformé par la rage et il pointait un doigt accusateur sur Break. Le Chapelier, appuyé avec nonchalance sur sa lame dégoulinante de sang, sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- Mais je l'ai respectée en tous points. Tu m'as fait jurer sur mon Ouroboros que je n'interviendrai pas dans le combat d'Ace, même – je devrais plutôt dire surtout – pour lui sauver la vie. Je n'ai pas trahi cette promesse. C'est toi qui m'as attaqué, et tu sais bien que je rends toujours les coups que l'on me porte.

Le Duc semblait avoir perdu ses mots. Il fixa l'albinos avec hébétude jusqu'à ce que son regard se porte sur le sang qui coulait de son œil vide. L'air absolument ravi, Break ouvrit la main et lui présenta la longue aiguille étincelante, vestige du miroir que l'alchimiste écarlate venait de faire exploser. La stupéfaction fit aussitôt place à la rage.

\- Tu m'as piégé…

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Aveuglément persuadé que tu menais la danse, tu n'as même pas réfléchi aux conséquences que pourrait avoir un marché conclu avec moi. Tu aurais dû le savoir pourtant, Rufus, que de nous deux le plus retors et vicieux... c'est moi.

Barma hurla à nouveau de rage et leva le poing. Au lieu de l'abattre sur Break, il projeta sa main en direction de Lyra qui se prit de plein fouet la colonne qu'il avait transmutée à partir du sol.

\- Je ne vais pas jouer dans ton jeu. Tu crois en être le maître ? Chaque fois que tu me toucheras, ce ne seront pas tes os que je briserai, _mais les siens !_

* * *

Comme s'il vivait un mirage, Ace regarda la jeune femme se relever péniblement, un filet de sang coulant de son nez et la lèvre fendue. Elle paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement mais elle se tint sur ses jambes en toisant Rufus avec morgue, comme si elle le mettait au défi de réitérer son geste. Comme si son corps réagissait de lui-même, il se sentit se lever, avancer calmement dans le dos de l'alchimiste, et abattre son poing enflammé dans son visage au moment où celui-ci se retourna. Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa le ramena à la réalité aussi brutalement que s'il était tombé du sixième étage. Le visage de Barma était effrayant. Le coup de poing qu'il lui avait asséné avait commencé à cautériser la plaie, et des cloques boursouflées se formaient par-dessus les minces filets de sang qui maculaient ses os saillants. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à ce qu'il était réellement.

Le pirate crocheta la gorge de son ennemi et le souleva de terre en chauffant l'extrémité de ses doigts.

\- Tu ne la toucheras pas.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement rauque. Il serra lentement en chauffant ses doigts de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur aiguë lui transperce le bras. De surprise, il lâcha l'homme qui commençait à suffoquer, la marque des doigts d'Ace imprimée en caractères brûlants sur sa gorge. Le temps que le jeune homme arrache la pointe en granit marin qu'il lui avait enfoncé dans le biceps, l'alchimiste avait sauté en arrière et s'était placé en position de combat. Ace se ramassa sur lui-même et se propulsa dans les airs dans un bond prodigieux. Jamais il ne laisserait quiconque _lui_ faire du mal. Cet enfoiré ne semait que le chaos et la violence, il allait _payer_ !

Il laissa exploser ses flammes et s'apprêtait à noyer l'alchimiste déchu sous une mer de feu quand Break lui barra la route, l'épée au poing. L'albinos se jeta sur son confrère et enchaîna les mouvements d'épée, si rapidement que sa rapière n'était plus qu'une arabesque argentée qui virevoltait dans les airs. Fin bretteur, le Chapelier portait des coups piquants qui forçaient son adversaire à sans cesse reculer et ne lui laissaient jamais le temps de se forger une arme ou de lui porter le moindre coup, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il termina son attaque par un sourire mauvais et une nouvelle estafilade qui déchira le tissu de la cape du Duc. Ace en profita pour lui sauter dessus, et ouvrir une brèche enflammée à ses pieds, provoquant une perte d'équilibre qui lui permit de porter un atémi dans les côtes de l'alchimiste dépassé par les évènements. Pendant que Barma crachait ses poumons sur le sol, conséquence du spasme occasionné par le coup de Ace, le pirate et l'alchimiste s'élancèrent chacun de leur côté, Break en emportant un ruban d'acier qu'il détachait du mur en se rapprochant, Ace en brassant de l'oxygène pour augmenter la puissance et le volume de ses flammes. Ace arriva plus vite et ce fut donc un déluge de feu qui s'abattit sur l'alchimiste, qui fondit littéralement et dégoulina sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Les deux alliés relevèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir Barma au plafond et seul leur réflexe de se jeter sur le côté leur sauva la vie. Une pluie de pointes tomba à l'endroit précis où ils se tenaient l'instant d'avant et si Ace s'en sortit sans mal grâce à son logia, plusieurs pointes s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Break qui les arracha sans plus de cérémonie avant de pointer sa lame vers son confrère.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Rufus. Ce n'est pas un seul combat contre deux hommes que tu es en train de livrer, mais deux combats différents, en même temps !

Ace comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Afin de ne pas trahir sa promesse, il ne participerait pas à son combat, mais mènerait le sien en parallèle. Il ne l'aiderait pas et ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, bien au contraire. Break ne lui porterait aucune attention et ne ferait preuve d'aucune précaution à son égard. Deux combats différents. Barma émit un sifflement perçant et se mit en garde.

Le Chapelier Fou et le Pirate aux Poings Ardents s'élancèrent.

* * *

Ace se baissa pour éviter un coup de taille qui l'aurait décapité, attendit que Break porte son coup avant de souffler des flammèches explosives derrière le Duc qui ne put les éviter faute de les avoir vues, concentré sur son échange avec Break qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à contrer les attaques d'Ace et de Break en même temps, le pirate prenant un malin plaisir à placer ses coups aux endroits qui le gênerait le plus pour parer ceux de l'albinos. _Lui_ n'avait fait aucune promesse de ne pas intervenir dans le combat de l'autre. L'alchimiste écarlate finit par transmuter une hallebarde qu'il fit tournoyer dans les airs et son combat contre Break s'équilibra enfin.

D'un coup d'œil, le jeune homme chercha Lyra. Adossée à un des rares pylônes qui avaient résisté à sa rage destructrice, elle s'affairait à bander son bras blessé. Il reporta son attention sur le combat. Son corps transformé en une volée de flammes, il se mit à suivre le Duc comme son ombre. Chaque faux mouvement, chaque erreur dans son duel contre Break lui valait de vives brûlures. Ace n'osait le brûler vif malgré l'envie qui le taraudait. Il avait enfin appris à se méfier de l'alchimiste écarlate et craignait qu'il ne se soit bardé de dards en granit marin. Les pulsations du métal odieux se faisaient encore sentir dans sa chair. Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, il vit des dizaines de points noirs foncer sur lui et n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté.

Le temps qu'il reconnaisse des flèches de granit marin, une douleur abominable étreignit son bras gauche. Un serpent noir et luisant s'y était accroché, et comprimait ses muscles, si fort qu'il sentait l'acide traverser son épiderme. Un éclair de lucidité lui fit réaliser que c'était toujours ce même métal. La douleur était au-delà de l'imaginable et il ne pouvait même pas arracher ce qui la causait. Il avait entendu un hurlement de douleur se joindre au sien. A travers ses yeux embrumés par la souffrance, il vit Barma et Break, liés l'un à l'autre par la rapière de ce dernier plantée entre les côtes du maître des lieux. Au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, le créateur du manoir fit un pas en avant et s'arracha de l'étreinte glacée de la lame de son confrère. L'idée d'être cloué au sol et terrassé par une ruse aussi grossière, de la part de celui qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer le révulsa tellement que le jeune homme s'en releva. Ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus et il avait la sensation d'évoluer dans un monde en guimauve toxique.

Comme dans un mirage, il regarda son ennemi avancer vers lui et s'arrêter à quelques pas, levant le poing devant son visage. Interloqué, la douleur foudroyant son centre nerveux, il mit presque une minute à apercevoir un reflet couleur or briller au creux de sa paume. Sans qu'il ne puisse associer ce reflet à un quelconque souvenir, un éclair de terreur pure remonta de sa mémoire et acheva de le paralyser.

\- J'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver à cette morbide extrémité, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix monsieur Portgas.

 _Qu'est-ce que … ?_

\- Voyez-vous, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser, ôter la vie me répugne. Cependant... La fin justifie les moyens, paraît-il. Ne me faites jamais confiance. J'aurais toujours un coup, deux coups, cent coups d'avance sur vous. Je vous l'ai dit monsieur Portgas. Plus vous penserez en voir et en comprendre, plus facile il sera de vous duper. Je vous ai menti. J'ai besoin de votre vie, monsieur Portgas, et je suis prêt à tout pour en disposer. Me croyiez-vous assez imprudent ou naïf pour vous faire venir ici sans un gage de vous contrôler ? En ce moment même, votre frère et son équipage se trouvent à Water Seven et se reposent du dur combat qu'ils viennent de mener. Une jolie ville que celle-ci. Je vais vous placer la situation en ces termes : stoppez immédiatement toute résistance, ou bien après avoir vu un Dragon Céleste tuer l'un de vos frères, vous entendrez un Buster Call annihiler celui qu'il vous reste. Tout le monde a un point faible, et le vôtre est extraordinairement évident.

\- Bluff, cracha Lyra.

Elle s'était relevé et avait titubé jusque devant lui. Elle pressait sa seule main valide sur son bras mutilé mais le mépris qui suintait de ses yeux d'or et la haine qui l'avait épousé la maintiendraient debout. Jusqu'à la fin.

\- Certaine ? Ou, plutôt, prête à prendre le risque ?

Il ouvrit la paume. Un escargophone d'or y luisait, minuscule et porteur de promesses de mort.

\- Mise en scène. Tu n'as fait que ça depuis le début. N'importe quel crétin sait transformer du plomb en or.

Break ficha la pointe de sa rapière dans le sol pour s'y accouder.

\- M'aurais-tu oublié, Rufus ? Notre combat n'est pas achevé, et je n'ai pas pris part à celui d'Ace.

\- Tu es ici pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Crois-tu réellement que tu pourras la récupérer si je meurs ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir me repérer dans ce manoir.

\- Tu pourrais aussi te rendre.

\- Xerxes, ferme ta putain de gueule.

Ace ne sut jamais qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. La douleur anesthésiait chaque partie de son corps et tout ce qu'il ressentait se résumait à une bouillie infâme d'acide et de sentiments au milieu de laquelle flottait sa propre conscience.

 _Luffy…_

Pouvait-il prendre le risque ? Barma avait mené la danse jusqu'au bout, avait menti sans discontinuer. _Pouvait-il prendre le risque de l'entendre dire la vérité pour la première fois ?_ Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait imploser. Son crâne était comprimé comme une cannette d'aluminium. Impossible de se concentrer, le choix le plus important de sa vie et il n'était pas en mesure de le prendre.

Il crut que son cœur s'arrachait lui-même de sa poitrine quand il se tourna vers Lyra.

« Décide pour moi. »

La confiance qu'il plaçait en elle allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait imaginé confier un jour à quelqu'un. Il ferma les yeux et tenta par tous les moyens de réfléchir, mais c'était comme de vouloir retenir de la fumée à mains nues. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il devait la laisser décider, seule. Il devait laisser la vie de Luffy entre les mains de Lyra.

Ace inspira profondément.

* * *

« Décide pour moi. »

Lyra avait cru que son esprit interprétait mal le regard de Ace, elle l'avait même espéré pendant une fraction de seconde. La partie d'elle-même la plus lucide la ramena aussitôt à la raison et son esprit d'alchimiste analysa tous les indices qui étaient passés à sa portée.

Elle les repoussa sans même y accorder une once d'intérêt.

Son instinct lui hurlait que Rufus mentait. Chaque fibre de son corps, chaque particule de son esprit, chaque fragment de son âme en était intimement convaincu. Le moment était venu de se faire confiance, de croire en elle-même.

Elle rouvrit les yeux au moment où Ace expira.

* * *

\- Menteur.

Barma se contenta de sourire, et appuya sur un minuscule bouton situé sur la coquille de l'escargot d'or. Lyra sentait ses tripes fondre dans son ventre et son cerveau rationnel lui hurla l'incommensurable idiotie de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pétrifiée, elle regarda l'alchimiste écarlate porter l'appareil à ses lèvres et y murmurer un mot qu'elle n'entendit même pas.

Il tenait Break grâce à la curiosité insatiable de ce dernier, Ace était à genoux au sol, incapable de se relever, et elle était paralysée par la peur et le remords.

Encore une fois, il menait le jeu.

Ils étaient tous perdus.

* * *

Rien ne se produisit.

* * *

\- Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations. Il semblerait que tu sois finalement perspicace, Lyra Lockhart.

Le cœur de la jeune femme tomba comme une pierre dans son abdomen jusqu'à s'écraser quelque part au niveau de ses pieds. La retombée nerveuse venait de l'achever et elle se sentait aussi incapable de bouger un membre que de trouver le One Piece. Un tremblement nerveux agita son épaule et ses genoux lâchèrent, la laissant choir au sol dans une excellente réplique de la position d'Ace. _L'enfoiré de salopard d'enfant de putain, saloperie de connard de merde !_

Break réagit le premier, rapière en avant, s'élançant sur l'alchimiste écarlate comme s'il avait glissé sur le sol. La lame prit vie au moment où Barma se jetait de côté pour l'éviter et telle un serpent, s'enroula autour du poignet de l'alchimiste déchu. Le Chapelier n'eut qu'à tirer d'un coup sec pour attirer son ennemi déstabilisé vers lui et lui asséner, à la surprise générale, un uppercut en plein visage. Le nez du roux explosa sous l'impact pendant que Break le lâchait de stupeur. Apparemment, il était aussi surpris que tous les autres de son geste.

 _Si Break est monté au corps à corps, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…_

Horrifiée et toujours tétanisée, Lyra se rendit compte, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, que l'alchimie n'était pas infaillible. Que rien n'était infaillible. Break, qui au premier regard semblait purement increvable, commençait à atteindre ses limites. Il ne faisait pas son âge mais était presque aussi vieux que tous les autres alchimistes réunis. Il était redoutable sur les combats de courte durée, n'était que force brute et méticuleusement contenue. Mais si d'aventure il devait jouer sur l'endurance, ses chances de survie étaient, au mieux, extrêmement minces. Utiliser les arcanes siphonnait littéralement son énergie et sa vie.

Ace était à genoux sur le sol et si blême qu'il allait bientôt en devenir phosphorescent. Break était sur le point de flancher et Barma lui-même semblait mal en point, du sang s'écoulant goutte par goutte du trou dans ses côtes qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de refermer. De tous elle était la seule qui avait le loisir de se questionner sur la situation. Désespérément, elle balaya les pièce des yeux quand un éclat de lumière happa son regard. A deux mètres d'elle, son athame luisait doucement dans la lumière des flammes d'Ace. Son athame… Mais elle n'était pas en état de graver un sortilège avec son poignard, ni même de… Son poignard ?!

Tellement évident que pas un instant elle n'y avait songé.

Encore une fois.

* * *

Lyra prit une grande inspiration et renvoya ses tripes à la place qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû quitter en se promettant d'attendre que tout soit terminé pour vomir. Puis elle s'élança, d'un grand coup de pied dans le sol. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule chance et elle sentait qu'elle devait agir à l'instinct.

Ce fût la raison pour laquelle elle hurla de douleur mais également de surprise lorsque la hallebarde de Barma s'enfonça dans sa chair, clouant son pied au sol. Elle était juste à côté de lui et elle disposait de moins d'une seconde avant que le temps de réaction de l'alchimiste écarlate ne se termine et qu'il ne l'achève avant de retourner combattre Break. Elle la saisit.

Juste avant qu'il ne retourne sa hallebarde pour lui ouvrir le ventre en deux, elle plongea son poignard de sorcier dans la gorge de son aîné, qu'elle ouvrit en deux. Un ignoble gargouillis s'échappa de ce qui restait de la gorge de Barma, pendant qu'il vomissait sur elle un flot de sang.

Il était mort avant même d'avoir touché terre, un dernier sourire gravé dans sa chair ouverte.

* * *

Elle eût juste le temps de se plier en deux pour vomir avant de tituber et de s'effondrer sur le parquet.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle vit en se réveillant fût une splendide boule de gaz couleur or de laquelle s'échappaient des escarboucles vermeille et une légère aura presque blanche. Elle fût happée par la poésie du moment, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à déterminer ce qu'elle était en train de regarder, au juste. La sphère lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose, mais peut-être aussi qu'elle avait de graves lésions cérébrales après la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu...

Le visage d'Ace apparut dans son champ de vision au moment précis où le brouillard de son cerveau explosait sous la pression de ses souvenirs. Son cœur ne s'arrêta que pour repartir de plus belle et elle poussa un hurlement à en glacer le sang de quiconque disposant d'organes sensitifs, raison pour laquelle Ace se jeta en arrière en hurlant lui aussi alors que Break ne prit même pas la peine de frémir.

Puis l'instant tomba et ils réalisèrent tous les trois la situation qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

\- Ca va ? demanda Ace par réflexe.

Les intentions sont une chose merveilleuse, et la sollicitude du pirate était visible.

Ce qui en l'état actuel des choses avait autant d'efficacité qu'une tape sur l'épaule et un bisou.

Break surgit du néant et le cœur du jeune homme faillit rendre l'âme une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- AAH ! Mais il faut qu'il arrête, c'est insupportable !

\- Bouge de là, espèce de crétin ! Elle a perdu deux litres de sang et s'en est servi pour transmuter une faux qu'elle a utilisée pour combattre un cinglé, tu pensais qu'il allait lui arriver quoi ? Du bonheur ?!

Aucune réplique cinglante ne venant à son esprit, Ace se recula et laissa l'albinos examiner la plaie de la jeune femme. Peu profonde, elle était néanmoins très mal placée et courait du coude au poignet.

\- Je ne suis pas très calé en alchimie anatomique, mais bien sûr, Leo n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui…

C'était la première fois que Ace l'entendait maugréer et un mélange de fascination et d'amusement l'envahit. Il toucha la jeune femme du bout de ses doigts pâles et le jeune homme observa avec fascination une ligne de chair courir le long de la plaie jusqu'à ce que les bords se referment complètement en y laissant une hideuse cicatrice.

\- Ca ne tiendra pas si tu bouges, alors fais-y attention. J'ai créé une nouvelle couche d'épiderme en divisant celui qui est autour de la plaie, ta peau sera donc plus fine et fragile à cet endroit. L'idéal serait tout de même que tu voies un médecin dans les plus brefs délais, ce n'est pas pour faire parler ma légendaire modestie mais il est des dons que je ne possède pas et celui de soigner fait partie de cette courte liste.

Le croassement cynique de Ace couvrit les remerciements de Lyra qui se cala plus confortablement contre son morceau de mur, consciente de la nécessité de récupérer un peu avant de repartir crapahuter dans le manoir.

Break se releva et s'accroupit auprès du cadavre de Barma pour lui faire les poches sans une once de respect ou de révulsion. Il tira de son cou une fine chaîne en or au bout de laquelle se trouvait un grelot qu'il fourra dans sa poche, avant de sortir d'un revers de son ample manteau une montre à gousset ouvragée et sophistiquée.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que t'étais venu ici ? Pour une montre et une clochette ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'objet qui compte, mais la personne qui t'envoie le chercher. En fait je ne suis venu que pour la clochette, mais cette montre appartenait à un vieil ami et je me refuse à la laisser entre les mains de cette… chose.

Ace perdit alors définitivement tout espoir de comprendre un jour ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur du crâne de l'albinos. Celui-ci se tourna vers Lyra en lui tendant la montre à gousset.

\- Je pense que tu reconnaîtras ceci. C'était la montre du Lapin Blanc. Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir clamer ce qu'auraient été les intentions des morts, mais en ce qui me concerne, je pense qu'elle te revient de droit. Jilano était l'un des seuls hommes de bien que j'ai connu dans ma vie.

\- Attends, une clochette ?! REELLEMENT ?!

Break eût l'amabilité d'écarquiller les yeux.

– Et puis... Je croyais que... Barma avait dit que tu ne pourrais pas la récupérer s'il venait à mourir...

– Allons, Poings Ardents, je croyais que tu avais cerné le personnage... Il se pensait maître de la manipulation parce qu'il passait son temps à mentir, mais il se trompait. Il faut entremêler le vrai au faux, dire la vérité puis mentir l'instant d'après, sans cesse détourner l'attention, être toujours imprévisible pour être un maître. De plus, cet objet n'est pas de ceux que l'on peut détruire.

Il se releva d'un coup et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'ouvrage qu'il avait abandonné sur les gradins survivants avant de se mêler aux combats.

Ace se tourna vers la jeune femme qui reprenait lentement des couleurs. Il se mordit la lèvre puis décida de se jeter à l'eau.

\- J'ai pas réussi à te sauver…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves, Ace.

Il se souvint brutalement qu'il avait besoin de respirer pour rester en vie et continua à maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure.

– Merci.

La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard curieux.

– De ?

– D'être venue avec moi sur un coup de tête pour sauver mon frère que tu n'avais jamais vu, et d'avoir participé à sauver ma peau.

– Participé ?

Lyra avait relevé un sourcil incrédule.

– D'avoir sauvé ma peau.

– Merci bien. J'ai volontairement abandonné la moitié de mon sang pour tes beaux yeux, je t'ai suivi dans le pire endroit du monde et j'ai même affronté mes désirs au fin fond d'un miroir, sans parler du fait que j'ai égorgé un mec, bien sûr.

Ace jeta un regard au corps tailladé qui se trouvait derrière lui et passa la main sous le dos de l'alchimiste pour la relever. Elle tenait debout seule mais avait blêmi a nouveau, aussi le pirate décida de rester près d'elle.

Break arracha la faux du sol où elle était restée plantée et retourna vers eux en la portant avec le plus grand dégoût qui soit.

\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir la manier, mon petit Chat. Le simple fait de la tenir me révulse, malgré mes gants, et je pense qu'il en sera ainsi pour le reste du monde. Garde-la. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais même devenir dangereuse avec un engin pareil.

Lyra tendit la main et referma ses doigts sur la faux, partie d'elle même qu'elle avait aiguisée de son esprit jusqu'à la faire devenir mortellement dangereuse, provoquant un spasme incontrôlé dans les échines des deux autres, et la posa contre le sol pour s'y appuyer.

\- Et maintenant ?

Le prince des pirates avait posé la question sur un ton neutre, presque monotone. La jeune alchimiste se tourna une dernière fois vers le carnage qu'était devenue la pièce, expression de la folie furieuse d'Ace qui avait réduit l'endroit en un tas de cendres fumantes.

\- Je sais pas trop… je n'arriverai jamais à nous faire quitter cet endroit dans cet état, et c'est pas non plus ici que je pourrai me reposer en attendant d'être en mesure de le faire…

\- Donc on est coincés, annonça Ace le plus tranquillement du monde.

\- Ca va ? Tu ne le prends pas trop mal…

\- Il est complètement shooté, n'y fais pas attention, intervint Break. Le granit marin auquel il a été exposé a fait griller ses neurones, il va rester flasque et sans émotion pendant un petit moment.

\- Hé !

\- Ah, tiens, non. Manifestement, je me suis trompé.

\- Ca ne résout rien. On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment, d'autant que les vapeurs de granit marin risquent réellement de te faire du mal, Ace.

Le pirate se laissa tomber en tailleur et réfléchit. Son Striker était toujours amarré à l'îlot où il l'avait laissé, et lui-même était incapable de traverser une quelconque étendue d'eau. Il n'était d'aucun secours, et l'idée de devoir intégralement se reposer sur quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

\- On est sur une île, non ?

Lyra jeta un regard farouche à Break qui le dissuada de tenter tout commentaire sur les facultés de déduction du pirate.

\- Barma y a vécu pendant des années, mais tu m'as expliqué qu'on ne pouvait pas transformer de la nourriture par alchimie, non ?

La jeune femme acquiesca d'un signe de tête, commençant à comprendre où le brun voulait en venir.

\- Donc il devait bien avoir un bateau ou quelque chose, pour se ravitailler ?

\- J'avoue que penser à des besoins aussi primaire que manger et boire ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit en ce qui concerne Barma. J'imagine que ça vaut le coup de tenter.

Ace sauta sur ses pieds, ravi d'avoir un espoir de quitter cette île infernale.

– Tu peux marcher ?

Lyra prit appui sur sa faux pour se relever. Elle se sentit brutalement nauséeuse et rejeta la tête en arrière pour inspirer lentement par le nez. Le pirate avait vu les couleurs quitter à nouveau son visage et avait machinalement tendu une main derrière son dos pour la retenir si jamais elle flanchait, mais elle tint bon, reposant la majorité de son poids sur l'arme qu'elle tenait à deux mains.

– Ca devrait aller, grimaça-t-elle.

– Bonne nouvelle tout le monde !

 _Mon cul_ , pensa Ace si rapidement qu'il s'en surprit lui-même.

– Je viens de me souvenir que par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouve que je suis un alchimiste.

– Sans déconner ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Lyra envoya un coup de poing dans l'air, ratant pitoyablement le pirate qui eût la générosité de ne pas ricaner.

– Je peux vous renvoyer sur l'île depuis laquelle vous êtes partis !

Le corps d'Ace se tendit en avant. C'était réellement une bonne nouvelle.

– Comment veux-tu faire ? Tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds.

– Mais toi oui, ma chère.

– Mais je ne suis pas en état de tisser ce genre de graphes, déjà que dans mon état normal je suis une quiche, je vais juste réussir à me tuer, et Ace aussi par la même occasion.

Le pirate hocha vigoureusement la tête.

– Bien sûr, ce serait si c'était toi qui tissais _effectivement_ ce sortilège.

– … ?

– Ce que je te propose est très simple : je tisse - ne le prends pas mal, mais je suis infiniment plus doué que toi dans le maniement de ces arcanes-là – et nous transmutons ensemble.

– C'est possible ça ?

– Techniquement, non.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel.

– Mais... Car comme souvent, il y a un « mais », MAIS à l'impossible nul n'est tenu. Je suis à ta disposition si tu veux tenter l'expérience, sinon, tu es libre de retourner ratisser ce manoir en long en large et en travers jusqu'à tomber sur un hypothétique bateau. Pour ma part je pense que c'est tout à fait réalisable, ce n'est qu'une question d'équations.

Lyra se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. D'accord, c'était tentant, quitter cette île immédiatement plutôt que de fouiller l'île de fond en comble pour trouver un bateau qui n'existait peut-être même pas. Mais dans son état, pouvait-elle utiliser l'alchimie ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Ace mit une bonne seconde à comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à lui, tant l'idée d'être pris en tant que partie dans une discussion d'alchimistes lui paraissait irréalisable.

– Je ne sais pas trop... réfléchit-il. Je ne connais rien à l'alchimie, par contre j'ai vu que c'était un beau merdier de l'utiliser comme tu as fait pour nous amener à WonderLand, et tu es dans un état déplorable – sans te vexer.

– Mais Break est très doué en tissage, ça pourrait marcher.

– Oui, Break est très doué en tissage, ça pourrait marcher.

– La ferme, Xerxes.

Lyra enfonça sa canine un peu plus profondément dans sa lèvre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

Le chapelier sauta en avant et sortit un minuscule carré de papier d'une de ses poches, qu'il entreprit de déplier laborieusement jusqu'à se retrouver avec une feuille de plus de deux mètres de côté qu'il étala soigneusement par terre.

– C'est extrêmement simple. La raison pour laquelle ton premier voyage a été si mouvementé est que tes équations n'étaient pas justes. Elles n'étaient pas fausses, mais seulement incomplètes, c'est pourquoi au lieu de mourir d'une manière atroce vous avez simplement dérivé. Nous allons tisser un sortilège tous les deux, mais pas en parts égales. Je m'occuperai de la plus grande partie, tu n'auras qu'à tracer seulement quelques bribes, l'idée est que si tu participe à leur élaboration, les graphes t'obéiront plus facilement. On l'activera ensemble, pour que je fournisse l'énergie – et, comment dire... Le talent – que tu ne peux apporter par toi-même, et pour que toi tu puisses garder la maîtrise de la destination. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

– Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda Ace, en essayant de camoufler l'appréhension qui dégoulinait de ses mots.

– Absolument pas. J'ai toujours été d'une nullité effarante aux jeux d'enfants.

Ace déglutit difficilement et Lyra prit appui sur lui pour se relever.

– On dirait qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

– On a toujours le choix Lyra Lockhart, il suffit de faire le bon. (1)

Et Break donna un grand coup de pied dans un débris pour l'envoyer à dix mètres de là. Il se mit ensuite à courir joyeusement dans la salle dévastée pour dégager un grand espace dans le sol de manière très anarchique.

– Je vais craquer.

– Retiens toi encore un peu, on a besoin de lui pour partir.

– Je crois que c'est pire que tout.

* * *

– Je crois que c'est terminé !

– Tu crois ou t'en es sûr ? interrogea Ace, méfiant.

– On n'est jamais sûr de rien, Poings Ardents, une chose n'est certaine que jusqu'à ce qu'on apporte la preuve de son contra-

– Pratiquement, coupa Lyra. Nous avons chacun refait nos équations et celles de l'autre deux fois, et ce n'est pas comme à l'aller : je sais exactement où on va.

Ace se leva et contempla l'immensité de hiéroglyphes bizarres et complexes qui s'étendait devant lui. Pas un symbole ne lui inspirait confiance. Il se tourna vers les deux alchimistes et attendit que l'un d'entre eux prononce quelque chose. Cela n'arriva pas, cependant, et il n'eût droit qu'à un long silence. Silence qui ne le surprit pas venant de Break, occupé à coudre dieu sait quelle monstruosité, mais de la part de Lyra, en revanche, cela était plus étonnant. Les seuls moments où Lyra était silencieuse étaient ceux dont il fallait se méfier.

– Break...

– Hmm ?

– Cette clochette. Ce n'était pas...

L'albinos se leva sans mot dire et se plaça face à elle.

– Ca l'était. C'est pour ça que...

Ace vit les pupilles de Lyra s'étrécir brutalement et il recula instinctivement d'un pas.

\- Tu étais là pour récupérer la clochette. Mais il te fallait un moyen de négocier avec Barma. C'était Ace. Tu l'as escorté dans le manoir pour le remettre à Rufus, tu avais « négocié ta liberté » bien avant que l'on ne soit enchaînés.

Les prunelles du pirate passèrent immédiatement de Lyra à Break.

– C'est exact.

– Break...

Ace se leva d'un bond et enflamma son poing malgré l'énergie que ce simple geste drainait.

– Tu as _quoi_ ?

– Ah, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Eh ben non, et tu sais quoi ? J'm'en fous. Par contre tu viens d'avouer que tu nous avais utilisés pour pouvoir récupérer cette saloperie, et ça tu vas le payer, même si je dois rester sur ce putain de caillou jusqu'à ce que j'en crève.

Il leva le bras pour l'abattre sur l'albinos mais la main de Lyra qui lui saisit le poignet l'arrêta net, et sa rage avec.

– Arrête, Ace. Il a raison, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Cet objet ne pouvait pas rester entre les mains de Rufus, c'était impensable.

– Tu déconnes ou quoi ?!

Le pirate de feu se tourna vers l'alchimiste fou qui arborait un sourire suffisant et lui tirait la langue dans le dos de la jeune femme.

– Non, je suis très sérieuse. J'imagine que Sharon n'a pas l'intention d'essayer de la détruire ?

– Non, en effet. Elle désire l'étudier et en apprendre le plus possible à son sujet.

– Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'approuve, mais je vais te laisser la garder et je garderai aussi ce secret.

Break commença à se fendre d'une révérence ironique mais s'arrêta net quand il entendit la seconde moitié de la phrase de la jeune femme.

– En échange de quoi tu vas présenter tes excuses à Ace.

Le sourire de l'alchimiste glissa de son visage aussi vite qu'il se grava sur celui du pirate. Un bref coup d'oeil envers la jeune féline dissuada le chapelier de tenter quoi que ce soit et il décida que pour le bien de la communauté – et surtout de lui-même – mieux valait accéder à sa requête.

– Je te présente mes excuses pour avoir attenté à ta vie et avoir voulu l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange.

Ace se contenta de grogner et Lyra claqua dans ses mains pour clore le débat avant qu'il ne s'enlise.

– Bien. Maintenant, foutons le camp de ce caillou pourri.

Break changea de visage aussi aisément que s'il avait enfilé un masque et à la surprise générale, il attrapa Lyra pour la serrer contre lui. Avant que le cerveau de Ace n'ait eu la moindre réaction concernant la proximité charnelle, son attention fût attirée par les lèvres de Break qui semblaient bouger... L'albinos repoussa brusquement la jeune femme sidérée avant de sautiller joyeusement jusqu'au bord du cercle.

– Placez-vous au centre, ordonna-t-il, coupant net toutes les questions en préparation.

Ils échangèrent un bref coup d'oeil avant de s'exécuter, sentant leurs tripes se nouer.

Break claqua dans ses paumes et les lignes se mirent à luire doucement. Lyra l'imita et les tracés s'illuminèrent complètement. Ace, fasciné, observa alors l'alchimiste cinglé décrire de délicates arabesques dans les airs avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le cercle alchimique, sous ses pieds, imitait ses mouvements. Break guida les dessins millimètre par millimètre jusqu'à retourner le cercle à la verticale, avant de claquer dans ses bras une dernière fois, ouvrant un trou dans le vide, parfaitement limité à la silhouette du cercle.

\- Donnez-vous la main.

Ace et Lyra évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder. Ils avaient affronté la mort, la solitude, la perte, la peur, l'absurde, le danger ensemble, et pourtant ils se sentaient gênés de se tenir par la main.

\- Bien, maintenant déshabillez-vous.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Si je vous envoie là-dedans avec quelque chose de non-organique, tout va se mélanger et les vêtements que vous portez risquent de se fondre dans vos corps. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : on n'a qu'à les enrouler dans du jambon.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire, annonça Ace, l'air extrêmement concentré.

\- Mais il se trouve que nous ne disposons pas de suffisamment de jambon pour enrouler toutes vos affaires dedans, poursuivit Break comme si Ace n'avait pas existé.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas garder quelque chose ? tenta Lyra, la flamme de l'espoir brillant au creux de ses prunelles.

\- Alors un petit vêtement, si vous y tenez tant que ça. Mais choisissez-le de votre couleur préférée parce qu'il est probable que vous le portiez très longtemps.

\- Tu te fous de notre gueule, pas vrai ?

\- Ah, enfin un éclair d'intelligence. Je suis sûr que vous auriez fini par le faire, si j'avais continué.

\- Est-ce que j'peux l'cramer ?

Avec le sourire le plus large qu'ils l'aient jamais vu arborer, Break les poussa dans le vortex et eût même l'odieux réflexe de leur adresser un petit signe affectueux de la main pendant qu'ils sentaient les atomes de leurs corps se décomposer. (2)

* * *

(1) : Pierre Bottero, _Les Mondes d'Ewilan_ tome 3, _Les tentacules du Mal,_ pages 394. Non je déconne, mais le reste est vrai.

(2) : _Artemis Fowl_ , comment oublier cette scène prodigieuse, une de celles qui m'aura le plus faite rire rien que d'imaginer Artemis en boxer rouge.

Eh bien voilà, le chapitre est terminé, et la fiction elle-même s'approche doucement de sa fin. Comme toujours je vous invite à poster une review, laissez moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre en attendant le suivant ! Je fais pleuvoir du chocolat chaud dans votre jardin 3


	16. La lisière de la chimère

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 16. J'en profite pour vous annoncer que je compte autant qu'il m'en sera possible revenir à un rythme de publication globalement régulier, un chapitre par mois serait l'idéal mais malheureusement quelques dépassements de calendrier sont à prévoir. Encore merci de suivre ma fiction ! :)

 _Camerisier_ : Mystères en voie de résolution... héhéhé j'espère que tout ce qui suit sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! (Et lis Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer est un génie absolu, en plus ça se lit vite malgré le fait que ça provoque une forte addiction !)

Shaylla's : Que de compliments ! Je ne suis même pas sûre de les mériter mais ils me vont droit au coeur. Tes analyses sont plus que correctes rassure-toi, et tes commentaires me ravissent tous parce qu'ils me touchent vraiment, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire alors si le plaisir est partagé à la lecture... C'est plus que ce que je ne peux en demander ! J'imaginais aussi la scène finale du dernier chapitre très clairement, je pense que la gestuelle de Break est très facile à visualiser vu la personnalité du spécimen x)

En avant toute pour le chapitre 16, en espérant comme toujours vous procurer quelque joie à la lecture !

Disclaimer : Hé bien oui _One Piece_ reste la propriété intellectuelle de Eiichiro Oda qui dispose donc de tous les droits dessus. Il en va de même pour _Pandora Hearts_ et _Fullmetal Alchemist_ pour leurs auteurs respectif, et l'histoire originale ainsi que les quelques OC sont entièrement miens !

* * *

Chapitre XVI

La lisière de la chimère

Ace s'écrasa dans le sable chaud et resta haletant quelques secondes, la lumière du soleil inondant ses yeux et troublant sa vision. Il plissa les paupières et prit conscience du vent, de l'odeur iodée et de la sensation du sable brûlant sous son échine. Il sauta sur ses pieds en regrettant amèrement son geste lorsque une vague de nausée le submergea et écarquilla les yeux.

Ils n'étaient pas revenus sur l'îlot où il avait amarré son Striker. Ils étaient revenus sur Coney Island. Au milieu de ce qui semblait être la quasi-totalité des équipages rassemblés.

– Ma faute, croassa Lyra. J'ai fixé la mauvaise destination quand Break nous a poussés, j'm'y attendait pas.

Les hommes présents sur la plage se jetèrent sur eux en même temps, provoquant un véritable ras-de-marée humain que Ace arrêta à un mètre d'eux en levant la main. Puis il se tourna vers l'alchimiste épuisée, cala ses bras sous sa nuque et ses genoux et la souleva de terre, traversant l'océan de pirates qui s'écartaient pour les laisser passer. Le jeune homme héla ensuite deux membres d'équipage pour les emmener sur le Mobydick, puis laissa Lyra entre leurs mains pour qu'ils la conduisent à l'infirmerie du navire.

* * *

– Et donc il voulait te sacrifier pour ramener sa femme à la vie ?

L'exclamation de Vista résonna dans la salle où la réunion des commandants se tenait. Ace acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, tourné vers son père adoptif qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot, à la différence de ses fils qui n'avaient cessé de poser des questions.

– Es-tu sûr que cet homme est bien mort ?

La voix de l'Empereur, noire et sourde malgré la voix tonnante du géant, présageait d'une terrible colère.

– Certain. Lyra l'a égorgé sous mes yeux.

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles. Le jeune commandant était exténué et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait narré toute leur aventure d'un bloc, ne s'interrompant que pour répondre aux questions de ses frères spirituels, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, comme coupé du monde et des sentiments.

– Va dormir. Nous reparlons de cela ensemble une fois que tu seras reposé.

Ace salua d'un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons, laissant la salle se recouvrir peu à peu d'un nuage de conversations étonnées, furieuses ou horrifiées. Il savait que cet incident ne resterait pas clos, et la fureur de l'Empereur resterait vive durant plusieurs jours, tout au moins. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'écrouler sur ses coussins et y dormir pendant tout un âge du monde.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de s'en tenir à son plan quand ses chances de se laisser tomber dans son lit se trouvèrent réduites à néant. Parce qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dedans. Lyra y était allongée, un cathéter planté dans le bras, profondément endormie. La fatigue était telle que ni surprise, ni exaspération ne se firent ressentir, seulement une cruelle fatalité. Il tourna les talons et descendit mécaniquement les escaliers menant dans le ventre du Moby pour gagner les quartiers des matelots et s'écraser sur un hamac sous les yeux amusés de sa division.

* * *

Ace se réveilla dix-huit heures plus tard, parfaitement remis. Il sauta sur ses pieds souplement, se souvenant qu'il descendait d'un hamac, et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas dans son lit. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il décida que même si son lit avait été réattribué, sa chambre restait sa chambre. Il passa donc aux cuisines où il fût accueilli par une accolade de Satch qui lui fit chaud au cœur **(1)** avant que la moitié de l'équipage ne se jette sur lui, le pressant de questions et d'acclamations auxquelles il eût beaucoup de mal à répondre. Satch décida donc de chasser tout ce petit monde et Ace en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement dans l'arrière-cuisine, où il empila sur une desserte une quantité astronomique de plats. Il poussa tranquillement son chariot à bouffe le long des couloirs presque déserts du bateau pour finalement arriver devant la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie.

Lyra lui faisait face, de fort méchante humeur.

– Salut, lança-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Bien dormi ?

– Les infirmières refusent que je quitte ta chambre, et elles m'ont posé ce truc sans me demander mon avis, je déteste les cathéters, et je me tue à leur répéter que je vais bien !

Ace élargit son sourire en s'affalant à côté d'elle.

– Ce n'est pas pour prendre leur parti, mais je t'ai connue en meilleure forme.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard avant de s'engoncer un peu plus dans les couvertures et dans son air boudeur. Le pirate ne s'en formalisa pas et posa sur ses genoux un plat plein d'ailes de poulet qu'il entreprit de guider vers le grand voyage qu'elles allaient entreprendre à la découverte de sa flore intestinale. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée une seconde fois et une jeune infirmière aux cheveux verts vif coiffés en un chignon sage avança jusqu'au lit.

– Bonjour commandant. Comment vous sentez-vous, mademoiselle Lockhart ?

– Plus que bien. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais sortir me...

– Non non non, pas question, oh la la la quelle idée, mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'état dans lequel vous êtes ! Votre tension est basse, votre bras à peine cicatrisé et vous êtes toujours sous traitement, sans parler de votre blessure au pied qu'il va falloir surveiller et...

Ace gloussa dans ses ailes de poulet et les yeux de faucon de l'infirmière pivotèrent vers lui.

– Commandant. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de vous voir, il me semble.

Le jeune homme déglutit et ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une pirouette mais il fût interrompu avant d'avoir pu commencer.

– Bien, on va commencer par la tension, tendez le bras.

Résigné, le pirate s'exécuta, ne mangeant plus que d'une main sous le regard victorieux de Lyra.

– … et vous ne devriez vraiment pas ingurgiter toute cette viande, vous êtes encore souffrant, vous avez subit une grave exposition au granit marin, il va falloir surveiller ça. Vous avez des vertiges, des nausées ?

Ace ne tenta même pas de produire le moindre son, conscient du fait que c'étaient avec reproches et inquiétudes que les infirmières marquaient leur attachement à l'équipage. Il la laissa donc terminer son manège et promit de passer dans la journée à l'infirmerie pour des analyses avant qu'elle ne parte.

– Et du coup, pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre ?

– On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, apparemment les lits de l'infirmerie étaient pleins d'ivrognes en train de décuver et les infirmières voulaient que je sois dans le calme.

– Super. C'est agréable, ça, le respect de l'intimité, commenta-t-il.

La jeune femme fit une grimace d'excuses et tendit la main pour mordre dans un beignet. Un léger silence s'installa, seulement coupé par les bruits de mastication.

– Alors, commença Ace. Comment tu te sens ?

Lyra se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers.

– Je sais pas trop. Je suis crevée, je m'ennuie, et je me sens un peu bizarre. Revenir dans le monde réel après WonderLand...

Ace acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Lui aussi éprouvait cette curieuse sensation de décalage et n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement. Les traits tirés de l'alchimiste témoignaient de sa fatigue, elle n'avait pas dû aussi bien dormir que lui...

– Bon, alors, tu m'expliques ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Cette histoire de clochette.

Lyra ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle sembla lutter contre elle même pendant quelques secondes puis céda.

– Très bien. De toute façon tu en sais déjà trop sur l'alchimie, au point où on est est...

Ace se cala plus confortablement sur le lit et attrapa une poignée de litchis.

– Cette clochette est un des souvenirs d'Alice.

– Qui est Alice ?

– La première alchimiste, si on en croit la légende.

– Est-ce qu'il y a une seule de vos histoires qui ne soit pas une légende ?

– Bon tu veux savoir ou pas ?

Ace verrouilla ses lèvres et jeta la clé.

– On ne sait rien d'Alice, si ce n'est que c'est d'elle que provient l'alchimie. Ses souvenirs, contenus dans des objets divers, constituent l'unique base de données au monde sur l'alchimie. Il y a des livres bien sûr, mais rien de comparable puisque les livres sont basés sur les souvenirs d'Alice et ce que les alchimistes en ont compris et utilisé. Pour en apprendre plus sur l'alchimie, outre l'apprentissage constant qu'est la vie, ces mémoires sont l'unique moyen.

– Il y en a combien ?

– On ne sait pas. Les trouver est une quête ardue que les alchimistes ont plus ou moins décidé de s'interdire.

– Comme la transmutation humaine ?

– Comme la transmutation humaine. Les alchimistes ne s'imposent rien entre eux, nous sommes comme une communauté ou une grande famille, mais nous ne nous jugeons pas les uns les autres, tu as bien vu, rien n'est arrivé à Rufus quand il a voulu ramener Miranda la première fois. Il y a des recherches, des enquêtes, mais un alchimiste ne détient pas le pouvoir ou le droit de juger ses pairs. Les tabous alchimiques sont essentiellement moraux, c'est à chaque alchimiste de fixer la limite à ne pas dépasser, qui est essentiellement la même pour tous.

– D'accord. Et pour Alice ? Pourquoi avoir voulu interdire la recherche de ses souvenirs ?

– Parce que la dernière fois qu'un souvenir a été extrait, un alchimiste en a tiré un grand pouvoir qu'il a voulu utiliser contre le Gouvernement Mondial, alors qu'à cette époque, les...

– … alchimistes servaient dans la Marine sous le nom d'alchimistes d'état, Shanks m'a raconté.

– Exactement. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, les dirigeants n'ont pas vraiment été ravis et ils l'ont exécuté. Les autres alchimistes n'ont pas pu supporter de rester au service du Gouvernement qui avait assassiné un de leurs pairs, et ils ont rompu l'alliance.

– Pourquoi avoir attaqué le gouvernement en premier lieu si un accord était passé entre lui et vous ?

– Parce que les alchimistes respectent la vie Ace, et la leur autant que celle des autres. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils voulaient faire cesser cette collaboration qui ne leur convenait pas, la privation de liberté, les ordres, le sale boulot... La vie de soldats. Ils pensaient au départ servir une noble cause, mais au fil du temps, ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas d'assez bonnes personnes pour faire preuve d'abnégation complète. Ils ne le supportaient plus. Mais le gouvernement faisait pression sur eux pour qu'ils restent et le choix était devenu intenable. On n'en sait pas plus sur les motivations de celui qui a attaqué, c'était peut-être un pourri ou un utopiste, on ne le saura sûrement jamais.

Ace resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations qui venaient de lui être livrées.

– Et Break alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

– Il ne voulait pas la clochette pour lui mais pour Sharon. Elle est passionnée par cette histoire et ne rêve que de mettre la main sur le reste des souvenirs, pour tenter de reconstituer la vie d'Alice. Ses souvenirs peuvent être n'importe ou et n'importe quoi, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils sont si difficiles à localiser. Sharon ne veut pas le pouvoir ou la puissance – elle les a déjà – mais elle tient absolument à connaître la vérité, l'histoire derrière la création de l'alchimie et la disparition d'Alice.

– La vache, vous savez vraiment pas faire simple...

Lyra eût un petit rire. Elle n'était pas si inquiète envers l'usage qui serait fait du souvenir, elle avait toute confiance en Sharon, mais elle ne savait pas où se placer quant à la quête des souvenirs. Elle ne l'approuvait pas mais une irrépressible curiosité la dévorait tout de même. Alice était devenue, au fil des ans et des générations, un véritable mythe, et la quête des souvenirs avait animé des dizaines d'alchimistes. Découvrir les raisons de sa disparition et l'histoire complète de sa vie s'apparentait à trouver le One Piece : un rêve qui en avait poussé plus d'un à commettre des actes fous, et d'autres à simplement se dépasser dans une quête sans fin.

– Comment tu as su que c'était un souvenir d'Alice, si personne ne sait à quoi ils ressemblent ?

– Les souvenirs d'Alice sont indestructibles, n'importe quel alchimiste le sent rien qu'à le toucher. Ils sont intransmutables, éternels. Pour quelqu'un d'habitué à décomposer et recomposer la matière, ça se sent immédiatement.

– Je vois. Mais j'ai une autre question.

– Hm ?

– Il t'a dit quoi Break juste avant de nous pousser dans ce truc ?

– Quoi ?

– Il t'a dit un truc, à l'oreille, je l'ai vu, quand il t'a sauté dessus pour te prendre dans ses bras.

– Mais non il n'a rien dit du tout... C'était déjà suffisamment bizarre comme ça sans qu'en plus il se mette a me chuchoter des trucs à l'oreille...

Ace haussa les épaules puis s'allongea sur le dos et s'étira longuement malgré l'inconfort produit par les jambes de l'alchimiste coincées sous ses omoplates. Il n'en démordait pas, il était certain d'avoir vu les lèvres de l'albinos remuer... Il les aurait bougées dans le vide ? C'était absurde, ce qui au final correspondait parfaitement au personnage... Il sauta sur ses pieds en se donnant de grandes claques mentales pour se secouer un peu.

– Je vais aller voir le vieux. Je te ramène un truc en revenant ?

– L'air pur, grommela la jeune femme.

– Va pour l'air pur.

* * *

La conversation avec Barbe Blanche avait été longue et Ace avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre son père adoptif que toute menace était définitivement écartée. Edward Newgate tenait à ses fils spirituels plus que tout, et l'idée qu'un fou ait essayé d'attenter à la vie d'Ace de cette manière l'avait plongé dans une fureur monumentale. Ils avaient longuement discuté, et en quittant son capitaine et père adoptif, Ace s'était senti allégé.

Il avait encore beaucoup de choses dont il devait s'acquitter avant de s'octroyer le luxe de retourner glander dans sa chambre auprès de son alchimiste aux yeux d'or, et il convoqua donc une réunion de sa division. Ses hommes le mirent au courant de l'avancée des tâches qui leur incombaient, et en bon commandant il se tint droit et sérieux, rassurant ses subalternes sur son état et distribuant ses consignes. Il choisit deux de ses meilleurs navigateurs et les envoya sur l'îlot où était amarré son Striker, indiqua aux trois chargés de rapports qu'il allait prendre le relais dans un jour ou deux et assura au reste de l'équipage qu'il serait présent aux fêtes de clôture du rassemblement des équipages. Enfin, il redescendit dans sa cabine en pensant à tout ce délicieux temps libre qui l'attendait avec…

Sa chambre était vide.

Lyra n'était plus là.

Passé le premier instant de stupéfaction, Ace réalisa que ç'avait été en réalité extraordinairement prévisible, et il décida de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le sort de Lyra, préférant s'allonger sur son lit pour évacuer par le sommeil la retombée de tension nerveuse et l'intoxication au granit marin. Les draps portaient encore la chaleur et l'empreinte du corps de Lyra, elle ne devait pas être partie depuis longtemps...

Ace enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller emprunt d'un parfum léger et malicieux et sombra dans le sommeil sans même s'en apercevoir.

* * *

Lyra se laissa tomber dans le sable, devant l'entrée de sa tente. Sa table de travail et ses instruments avaient été recouverts de longs et épais draps pour les protéger des fortes pluies tropicales de l'île et l'attention la fit sourire. Des éclats de voix attirèrent alors son attention et elle se releva, trottinant jusqu'à la source du bruit. Satch, Teach et une poignée de membres d'équipages étaient réunis à une table face à de simples feuilles de papier. Teach la remarqua et lui adressa un large sourire, qui contrastait toujours avec son regard froid et calculateur.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Ce sont des avis de recherche, annonça Satch en lui tendant une feuille. On les a reçus ce matin, ce sont ceux de l'équipage du frère de Ace.

– Ceux que vous êtes partis sauver, lança Teach avec un grognement de rire.

Lyra attrapa la feuille entre le pouce et l'index et s'assit sur la table pour ménager son pied toujours douloureux. Le gosse au chapeau de paille culminait à 300 millions de berrys, loin devant les autres membres de son équipage dont certains n'étaient pourtant pas de petits calibres. Elle feuilleta rapidement les feuillets en se demandant s'ils sauraient un jour qu'elle avait traversé la moitié pour monde pour tenter de les sauver.

– Cocktail de fruits ?

– Il y a de l'alcool dedans ?

– Non, pas pour toi. Apparemment tu n'es toujours pas complètement rétablie, lança le maître coq avec un clin d'oeil.

Lyra grogna mais accepta tout de même le verre que lui tendait le commandant de la quatrième flotte. Elle sauta ensuite sur ses pieds, grimaçant lorsque son extrémité blessée toucha terre, et partit rejoindre le lac en adressant un petit signe de la main aux pirates.

Break et Sharon... Elle n'avait pas vu la jeune femme depuis un moment, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir changé. Sharon obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait, ce qui n'était pas étranger au fait qu'elle était toujours accompagnée du Chapelier Fou. Elle était passionnée par les souvenirs d'Alice. Impossible de dire lequel des deux, de Break ou de Sharon, était le plus déterminé à aider l'autre. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant que Rufus ait été en possession d'un souvenir, il avait accumulé les informations pendant plus de vingt ans, et avec elles venaient le pouvoir. Mais pourquoi alors ne pas l'avoir utilisé ? Manque de temps, ou était-ce autre chose ? L'esprit du Duc était bien trop retors pour simplement utiliser un souvenir à son propre avantage. Il devait sûrement avoir plus de valeur à ses yeux en tant que monnaie d'échange. _Miranda... M'aurais-tu pardonné si tu avais été là ?_

Un bruissement attira son attention vers la gauche. Le vent dans les feuilles, délicieuse fragrance de nature. Calme et sérénité. Elle se hissa sur un rocher plat qui surplombait l'eau calme et ferma les yeux. Elle avait ôté une vie. Non pas froidement mais dans l'urgence, poussée par l'adrénaline et la peur, son cerveau reptilien avait pris le dessus et elle avait tué pour ne pas être tuée. Mais elle avait assassiné quelqu'un, encore. C'était la seconde fois. Lyra respectait la vie et la mort au même titre puisqu'elle savait que l'une ne pouvait aller sans l'autre, qu'elles étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, et que jamais la mort ne prenait sans donner en retour. Elle savait que vie et mort n'avaient pas de sentiments ni de conscience, et qu'il était vain d'en vouloir à la mort qui était neutre et immatérielle. Elle le savait parce qu'elle l'avait appris, en théorie puis en pratique, le temps lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son crime et elle avait fini par se pardonner entièrement, à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle sût qu'il était là avait qu'il ne bouge un muscle. Lyra se poussa pour laisser Ace s'asseoir. Il avait une légère marque sous l'œil gauche et des cernes violettes sous ses yeux de jais, il ne devait pas être réveillé depuis longtemps.

\- Il était malade. Il commençait à perdre pied, même pendant les dernières années de mon apprentissage. Il n'en a jamais rien laissé paraître tu sais, je l'ai appris par hasard en surprenant une conversation qu'il avait avec une autre alchimiste qui lui préparait des élixirs. Il ne voulait pas être soigné, il savait que ce n'était pas possible, il voulait simplement tenir jusqu'à la fin de mon apprentissage. Un soir il s'est effondré dans une ruelle et il m'a dit qu'il désirait quitter ce monde de ma main, pour que je sois la dernière image qu'il emporterait avec lui. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je m'en suis voulu, et puis j'ai commencé à en vouloir à tout le monde. Les médecins, Sharon l'alchimiste qui le soignait, j'étais hystérique. Je voulais le venger et me venger aussi par la même occasion, me venger de sa mort et d'avoir eu à le faire. Je l'aimais trop pour arriver à lui en vouloir alors j'en ai voulu au reste du monde. Plus que tout le reste, c'était de ne pas avoir compris ses dernières paroles qui me rongeait. Je ne savais pas, il m'avait peut-être demandé de ne pas le faire, je ne saurai sûrement jamais. Mais si le lien qui nous a uni n'a pas pris fin avec sa mort c'est qu'il ne prendra jamais fin. Et la meilleure façon pour moi d'honorer ce lien est de continuer à vivre.

Du coin de l'œil, Lyra aperçut son reflet se métamorphoser dans l'image que lui renvoyait l'eau calme qui lui faisait face. La Reine Noire lui fit un adieu silencieux en lui offrant le seul sourire sincère et dénué de toute arrière-pensée qu'elle lui ait jamais adressé. Un rayon de soleil éclipsa le visage de sa sombre jumelle et lorsqu'il disparut, elle était partie elle aussi.

Seul restait le clapotis de l'eau apaisée.

Seule restait la sensation de sa conscience en paix.

Lyra vit Ace lui sourire et elle sût qu'il savait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de développer sa pensée, il la savait en paix parce qu'il pouvait la sonder d'un regard, parce qu'il avait appris par cœur sa gestuelle et sa pensée, parce qu'il savait comment elle se sentait, parce qu'elle lui renvoyait une image de lui-même qui lui plaisait.

Puis le pirate laissa l'instant passer sans qu'il ne s'alourdisse, et son sourire s'élargit.

– J'ai entendu beaucoup sur l'alchimie. Tu as envie d'en apprendre plus sur les pirates ?

– Comment ça ?

Ace prit un air mystérieux et se pencha en avant, ravi de voir les yeux de la jeune femme femme briller d'intérêt.

– Dis moi, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de Davy Jones ?

– … Non. Pas vraiment.

* * *

– Tu as au moins réfléchi avant de faire ça ?

– Voyons, tu sais très bien que oui.

– Et ça t'a paru la meilleure solution ?

– En effet.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Il n'y a parfois rien à comprendre.

– Ce n'est pas très alchimique.

– Tu te retranche derrière une pensée rationnelle, Miss. Le fait que je fasse preuve d'abnégation est-il donc si surprenant ?

– Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'ai l'habitude de te connaître.

– Cette part de moi te déplaît-elle ?

– Non. Je voudrais seulement...

– Tu veux toujours tout comprendre.

– Bien sûr. Je veux la Vérité. C'est comme ça que tu m'as instruite.

– Ne repose pas la faute sur moi, cela ne te va pas au teint. Tu veux comprendre parce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est humain avant d'être alchimique.

– Il y a une grande différence ?

– Je ne pense pas.

– Pourquoi alors ?

– Parce que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai vu ce qu'ils pouvaient représenter. Pour elle, pour le monde. J'ai eu envie de croire qu'il était possible de réaliser l'impensable. Et je sais qu'elle sera détruite si nous ne lui accordons plus notre confiance.

– Tu te révèle donc profondément altruiste, plaçant l'Intérêt Général avant toute forme d'égoïsme.

– Ne sois donc pas si fière. Je suis un égocentrique qui trinque au trépas de l'éthique, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

* * *

– Est-ce que tu as peur de la mort ? Est-ce que tu as peur de la noirceur des abysses ? Tous tes actes, révélés... Tous tes péchés, punis... Sache que je te propose une échappatoire. Je vais te laisser le choix. Rejoins mon équipage sur l'heure, et remets à plus tard ton jugement dernier. Pour les cent ans à venir, je te propose un poste. Accepte-tu mon offre ? **(2)**

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

Ace partit d'un grand rire. Lyra buvait ses paroles avec avidité, prise dans l'histoire qui se cachait derrière le Davy Back Fight. Il laissa quelques secondes de suspense puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, ménageant son effet en soufflant sur une mèche rebelle qui se promenait devant ses yeux.

– Commandant !

Ils se retournèrent vivement, happés par le présent. Trois marins se tenaient à la lisière du bosquet qui entourait la clairière. Ace sauta à bas du rocher et sans même se retourner, tendit son bras à la verticale pour que Lyra puisse s'y appuyer pour descendre. Il sourit en ne sentant aucune pression s'y exercer quand Lyra bondit souplement à terre, se réceptionnant sur sa jambe valide en premier.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Il y a des gens qui viennent d'arriver sur l'île, vous devriez voir ça !

Ace échangea un bref regard avec Lyra et lui emboîta le pas. Les matelots les précédèrent, ouvrant le chemin au travers de la mince forêt. Des gens sur l'île ? Ce pouvait être n'importe qui. L'île de Rush n'était pas à proprement parler isolée, mais elle était toutefois extrêmement bien placée, seule visible à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde et indiquée sur aucune carte commune. Si un équipage s'était perdu en mer, qu'il soit pirate, marine, ou qu'il s'agisse même de simples marchands, il était évident qu'ils débarqueraient ici, dans l'espoir de trouver des vivres, de l'eau, voire un chemin. Mais une chose titillait toutefois l'esprit du jeune homme. Ses hommes, marins depuis des années, n'avaient pas parlé de navire. Un détail complètement extérieur le frappa soudain, et il s'ouvrit à la conversation pendant qu'ils cheminaient à travers la forêt.

– Au final, vu que tu refuse de me parler de ton apprentissage de l'achimie... Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi.

Lyra fit la moue.

– Tu n'es pas non plus ignorant.

– Oui, mais je ne connais rien de ta famille, ou ta vie avant que tu ne monte sur le Redforce.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il était vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas étendue sur elle-même, malgré toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec le pirate. Mais il était aussi exclus qu'elle révèle les secrets de son enseignement, et sa vie et son alchimie étant intimement liées...

Ace s'arrêta brusquement et Lyra se prit de plein fouet l'épaule du pirate.

– Ça va pas ?!

Le silence du jeune homme l'alerta.

– Ace ?

Elle contourna le pirate pour avoir une vision dégagée de la plage.

La stupeur la heurta aussi durement qu'une faux sectionne un épi de blé.

Sur la plage, une dizaine de personnes se tenaient, disséminés sur le sable et les rochers, tous enveloppés de capes pourpres. Les visages étaient connus, les postures familières. Au milieu de la plage, non loin de l'endroit où s'étaient installés les capitaines et hauts gardés pour profiter d'un repas au soleil, une petite table ronde ornée de dentelles avait été dressée, dont la nappe immaculée frôlait le sol et sur laquelle était posé un présentoir à pâtisseries et un service à thé finement ouvragé. Les deux personnes assises à cette table souriaient tranquillement, leur manteau rouge d'alchimiste posé sur le dossier de leurs chaises, savourant une délicieuse tasse de thé dans un cadre sauvage et splendide, au milieu d'une foule de pirates éberlués qui ne savaient trop comment réagir.

Sharon, Break, et les alchimistes.

* * *

 **(1) : Chaud/feu, blague, hahaha (qu'est-ce qu'on se marre, par ici...)**

 **(2) : La grande tirade de Davy Jones dans Pirates des Caraïbes 2, of course.**

On dirait un nom de groupe de rock des années 70, vous trouvez pas ?! Je vous dis à la prochaine fois, comptez environ un mois et surtout restez en forme, soyez gentils avec les autres êtres humains et n'oubliez pas de rêver.


	17. Le serpent qui se mord la queue

Bonjour ! Me voici de retour et dans les délais promis (si c'est pas la preuve que tout peut arriver...) !

5500\. Le compteur de vues a affiché ce nombre ce matin, et voilà je sais pas quoi dire. 5500. C'est énorme. C'est gigantesque. Je ne peux rien vous dire, rien vous offrir, à part cette histoire et mes remerciements. Vous êtes des grands fous, et je dois en être une aussi, probablement. Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire qui n'aurait jamais été aussi loin si vous ne l'aviez pas lue.

 _Carolinaaa_ : Merci pour ton message adorable ! Voici la suite et désolée pour les délais, je fais au mieux mais je me refuse à poster des chapitres que je considère comme bâclés. En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

 _Shaylla's_ : J'espère sincèrement que ces petits tracas sont finis, cette histoire me laisse perplexe je ne comprends vraiment pas ! Je suis ravie (enchantée même) que l'histoire te paraisse originale parce qu'en effet, je me lasse aussi des schémas narratifs mille fois répétés, je suis bien plus à mon aise en écrivant des histoires tordues, et plus encore en constatant qu'elle plaisent à quelques personnes ! :D

Petite note avant le traditionnel disclaimer, sur un point dont je ne me suis rendue compte que très récemment : cette fiction n'est en rien un pamphlet à la gloire de la clope. Tout ceci n'est que fiction mais dans la vraie vie, les cancers et autres joyeuses saloperies amenées par la consommation de tabac sont hélas bien réels. Ne fumez pas, ne vous droguez pas, ne buvez pas (sauf de l'eau, sinon on meurt). Ceci était un message du comité contre tout ce qui peut être néfaste à un être humain.

Disclaimer : Break, Sharon et certaines thématiques appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki ; Ace et l'univers de _One Piece_ sont la propriété de Eiichiro Oda, et les thématiques alchimiques sont librement inspirées de _FullMetal Alchemist_ de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Chapitre XVII

Le serpent qui se mord la queue

\- Lyra ! S'exclama Sharon en se relevant gracieusement.

Frappée de stupeur, Lyra resta sans bouger, ce qui ne démonta pas la jeune fille en face d'elle qui accourut pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lyra réagit enfin et elle rendit son étreinte à sa consœur tout en essayant désespérément de communiquer télépathiquement avec Ace pour lui signifier qu'elle n'y était pour rien, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et l'appelait à l'aide. Le jeune homme écarquillait les yeux mais restait sans bouger, légèrement désemparé par la situation. Sharon virevolta sur elle même avec grâce et regagna la table surchargée.

\- Je suis vraiment enchantée de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es remise ?

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Lyra ne parvint qu'à tirer de sa gorge un grincement des cordes vocales interrogatif. Mais la légendaire bonne humeur de Sharon n'était pas de celles que l'on pouvait entacher d'un simple grincement des cordes vocales.

\- Cette île est vraiment splendide. Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez choisie pour vous rassembler, ajouta-t-elle sans parler à quelqu'un en particulier.

Du coin de l'œil, Lyra consulta Break qui restait le visage plongé dans sa tasse de thé, laquelle tremblotait légèrement en s'entrechoquant sur sa soucoupe, au rythme des mouvements de l'albinos qui semblait secoué par un fou rire silencieux. _Qu'avait-il encore fait ?_

Lyra ne comptait sur aucun soutien des pirates, elle savait que l'assemblée des alchimistes pouvait se révéler à mi-chemin entre l'intrigant et le fascinant, et que c'était surtout la présence de Sharon qui ensorcelait les hommes. Elixirologiste, Sharon avait l'apparence d'une très jeune fille, toujours enveloppée dans des robes victoriennes qui s'envolaient au rythme de ses mouvements gracieux et élégants. Véritable incarnation de la Lady, elle écrasait de par son charisme et sa pureté presque enfantine tous les hommes qui croisaient son chemin. Pas un jusqu'à présent avait jamais détourné ses yeux d'elle lorsqu'elle apparaissait. Sharon était solaire, elle illuminait chaque endroit qu'elle foulait du pied. Il s'agissait de son véritable caractère mais la Reine de Cœur pouvait également se montrer cruelle et implacable, aussi rares étaient ceux qui lui avaient jamais refusé quelque chose. Si d'aventure le charme ne fonctionnait pas, Sharon utilisait la peur et la puissance. Et si jamais il s'avérait que cela échouait également, elle se tournait simplement vers Break. Lyra était secrètement persuadée que la jeune fille usait de sortilèges et de graphes pour enluminer son apparence. Sa peau était nacrée, ses dents semblables à des perles, ses cheveux blonds tiraient vers le rose poudré sans qu'une quelconque frontière entre les deux couleurs ne soit visible, assortis à ses yeux aux reflets changeants et à son air angélique. A force d'arcanes et de philtres, elle était parvenue à atteindre l'équilibre parfait entre désir sexuel, fascination fatale et envoûtante délicatesse. Elle était ensorcelante, en avait la plus parfaite conscience et s'appliquait en conséquence à ne pas briller trop fort pour ne pas déconcentrer sans cesse ses interlocuteurs.

Lyra se perdit durant quelques secondes dans la couleur amande de la soie de sa robe, ouvragée de délicats corsages blancs, avant de reprendre ses esprits, mais sans parvenir à se détendre. Elle sentait les regards lourds de sa famille, qui pas un instant ne l'avaient quittée des yeux depuis qu'ils l'avaient aperçue. Ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle et ne se dérideraient pas tant qu'elle ne le leur aurait pas octroyé.

\- Sharon. C'est un plaisir pour le moins inattendu. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le... ?

L'une des robes pourpres sauta brusquement à bas du rocher sur lequel il était posté et arracha la capuche qui lui masquait le visage malgré le soleil radieux. Ace détailla une gigantesque tresse châtain, des émeraudes brillantes aux oreilles et surtout un air grave malgré les traits fins et harmonieux de l'alchimiste. Lyra n'avait pas reculé, simplement tiqué, aussi ne bougea-t-il pas. Elle ne s'était pas sentie en danger. _Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- Lyra Lockhart, reconnais-tu ceci ?

Il s'était exprimée d'une voix grave et sévère, dominant la jeune femme de deux bonnes têtes.

Lyra baissa les yeux sur l'objet qu'il lui présentait.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

Devant elle, gorgé de sang, luisait son athame.

Elle se sentit mourir en réalisant pour la première fois les conséquences qu'allaient entraîner pour elle le meurtre irréfléchi, barbare et instinctif, de Rufus Barma.

Elle était la première alchimiste de l'Histoire à avoir assassiné deux de ses pairs.

Jamais plus ils ne lui feraient confiance. Elle serait peut-être la première a être radiée. Était-il seulement possible de radier un alchimiste ? Elle avait volé non pas une mais deux vies. Rien ne l'avait autorisée à faire cela, quand bien même elle avait assassiné pour survivre. Quand bien même elle faisait partie de ce Tout qui transcendait les hommes et leurs intérêts, les êtres et leurs vies. Elle ne serait pas pardonnée cette fois. Si elle l'avait été pour Jilano, c'était uniquement parce que tous savaient pour sa maladie. Tous avaient partagé sa peine et tous auraient fait la même chose si leur propre maître avait été à sa place. Elle n'avait pas été la seule perdue dans les siècles à avoir tué un autre alchimiste, ni même à avoir tué son maître. Mais elle avait été prévenue. Comme tout alchimiste se voit prévenu, par son apprentissage. Tout homme doit mourir **(1)**. Mais la mort n'est pas affaire des hommes. La Mort prend ce qu'elle souhaite, ne laisse rien en retour et n'est jamais domptée par les hommes. Il n'appartient ni aux hommes ni aux dieux de décider de qui doit mourir. Seule la mort le peut.

Tétanisée, Lyra leva les yeux pour affronter le regard bleu de glace de Zack.

\- « Il n'y a qu'un seul dieu », murmura-t-elle. « Son nom est la Mort et il n'y a qu'une seule chose que l'on dit à la Mort ».

\- « Pas aujourd'hui », répondit-il.

Lyra sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux mais elle n'était même plus capable de pleurer. Elle venait de réaliser. Elle avait commis l'impensable et perpétré l'impardonnable.

\- Lyra Lockhart, est-ce que tu confirmes que c'est bien cette arme qui a tranché la gorge de Rufus Barma ?

\- Oui.

Tenir.

Tenir.

Tenir.

 _Tenir._

Zack se tourna vers Break et lança le poignard droit vers son œil, et le Chapelier arrêta la lame entre l'index et le majeur à la dernière seconde, envoyant voler la tasse et sa soucoupe de porcelaine. Le temps s'arrêta et Lyra referma instinctivement sa main sur la montre de Jilano qu'elle avait passé à son cou.

\- Alors comme ça tu as dit la vérité Break. Tu es celui qui a tué Rufus.

Sidéré, Ace fit pivoter son regard sur l'albinos qui se tenait droit, immobile, parfaitement stoïque. Il observa Lyra à la dérobée et croisa son regard ahuri et tétanisé.

\- Ça a toujours l'air de surprendre les gens. Maintenant que vous avez la preuve par témoignage que j'ai bien assassiné de sang-froid le Duc avec mon athame, pourrions-nous clore l'affaire ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous êtes donné autant de mal. Rufus représentait une menace, une menace pour l'alchimie, le monde et toute forme de vie. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est réellement étonné de voir que quelqu'un l'a finalement égorgé ? Vous avez tous failli le faire au moins une fois, et vous vous êtes tous laissés menacer. Pas moi. C'est la seule différence qu'il y a entre nous aujourd'hui, Humpty Dumpty. J'ai tué Barma, et pas toi.

Break se tourna vers Ace et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Sharon lui sourit d'un air affable en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Le dénommé Zack afficha un air sceptique mais il garda son flegme et salua les deux Empereurs qui avaient regardé la scène se jouer. Un par un, les alchimistes quittèrent la plage, certains adressant des signes à Lyra qui les leur rendit d'un air absent. La jeune femme qui semblait avoir été ciselée dans une perle de nacre rose s'avança vers la table des Empereurs et se fendit d'une adorable révérence qui acheva de les placer sous son charme innocent.

\- Veuillez nous excuser pour cette grossière interruption, nous n'avons guère l'habitude de nous annoncer et il s'agissait en l'espèce d'une affaire urgente.

Newgate lui répondit d'un signe de tête pendant qu'un mince sourire moqueur bourgeonnait sur les lèvres du Roux. La jeune fille se retira respectueusement et avança d'une démarche délicate pour rejoindre Break, qui vidait ses poches sur le sable et plongeait les pirates dans une totale perplexité face aux monticules de détritus et objets en tout genre que l'albinos tirait du fin fond de ses vêtements. Marco se tourna vers Ace d'un air interrogatif et commença à ouvrir la bouche mais il le coupa.

\- Faut pas y réfléchir trop longtemps.

L'explication ne parut pas du tout satisfaire le commandant de la première qui reporta ses yeux sur l'homme en face de lui. La jeune fille en rose le rattrapa et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent sourire le Chapelier. Ace se tourna vers Lyra qui gardait un air quelque peu apathique, tentant sans doute de se remettre de l'ascenseur émotionnel fulgurant qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle parut soudainement subir une révélation et il la vit adopter des réflexes presque félins pour se mouvoir, redressant d'abord la tête puis le buste avant de calmement faire demi-tour pour revenir vers la lisière de la forêt, en direction de sa tente.

\- Je crois que nous n'allons pas nous attarder, nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre générosité et de votre hospitalité, maintenant que c'est régl...

\- Ne sois pas grossier Xerxes, répliqua sa compagne, il faut tout d'abord attendre le retour de Cheschire, c'est elle que nous avons dérangée dans sa convalescence.

Ace observa les épaules du Chapelier s'affaisser, et il nota un vague air déçu. Il se sentait complètement perdu mais il avait appris à ses dépends que rien n'était jamais ce que cela semblait être avec l'albinos. Et il avait pris pour Lyra pour le meurtre de Barma ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait gratuitement, alors pourquoi ? Et comment diable avait-il fait pour se faire accuser et reconnaître coupable ?

Un pilier jaillit soudain du sol pour percuter Break à une vitesse et une puissance telle qu'il en fût traîné sur des dizaines de mètres avant de stopper la création en la décomposant. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, qui devait selon toute probabilité être Sharon, n'avait pas esquissé le plus petit mouvement de défense, tout au plus s'était-elle légèrement reculée pour ne pas être happée par le mouvement de la colonne, comme si elle s'y attendait. Il fit alors glisser son regard de l'autre côté de la ligne de sable, qui reliait Break à une Lyra folle de rage qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers lui. Ace eût malgré lui le réflexe de se tasser sur lui-même et il sentit la quasi-totalité des hommes présents l'imiter. Elle était passée de féline à prédatrice et elle transmuta un long fouet noir avec lequel elle attrapa l'alchimiste albinos par la gorge pour le faire glisser jusqu'à elle en le traînant face contre terre dans le sable pour le saisir par le collet.

\- Rends-le moi.

Elle n'avait pas hurlé. Elle avait péniblement articulé, les mâchoires contractées à l'extrême. Break se tortilla en crachant du sable un peu partout et extirpa l'athame de la jeune femme de sa ceinture, qu'il lui présenta avec tout le respect dont il était capable, c'est à dire fort peu. Lyra ouvrit la bouche pour incanter mais Sharon explosa une minuscule fiole par terre, qui produisit une explosion retentissante et un nuage de fumée colorée qui se dissipa rapidement.

\- Je comprends ta rage Cheschire mais si tu le permets, il y a des explications qui te seront bénéfiques et que je souhaiterais partager avec toi.

Sans même accorder un regard à sa consœur, Lyra balaya sa proposition d'une phrase.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sharon.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te combattre, sur une île si jolie, en dévoilant des secrets alchimiques à deux mille personnes pour protéger Break qui mérite chaque coup que tu pourras lui asséner.

Malgré elle, Lyra détacha son attention du Chapelier en tournant ses yeux du côté de la voix de Sharon, toujours dans son dos. Elle parut peser le pour et le contre pendant une éternité puis elle lâcha sa prise sur sa proie qu'elle balança par terre, révulsée de colère. Elle pivota ensuite farouchement vers son interlocutrice pendant que Break se massait le cou.

\- Il m'a volé mon athame.

\- Il t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Il m'a trompée.

\- Il t'a protégée.

Elles se firent face quelques secondes et Lyra se détendit enfin pour se tourner vers les Empereurs à qui elle adressa d'abord un salut pour être sûre d'obtenir leur attention.

\- Veuillez nous excuser pour les dérangements occasionnés.

Parfaitement synchronisées, les deux jeunes femmes prirent alors la direction de la tente de Lyra en suivant les empreintes que cette dernière avait laissé dans le sable à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Ace attendit de voir Break leur emboîter de pas et n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de les rejoindre, adressant un geste de la main à ses frères d'équipage pour leur dire d'attendre ici. Il n'eût aucun mal à retrouver la trace de l'albinos qui semait un capharnaüm dantesque derrière lui, telle une piste d'objets divers pour un petit poucet d'un mètre quatre-vingts. Lorsqu'il arriva, Break s'était adossé à l'une des tables de travail de Lyra qui le fusillait des yeux, appuyée sur son cristal à eau, pendant que Sharon, partout chez elle, s'était élégamment assise sur l'un des coussins, sa robe s'étalant autour d'elle comme une corolle.

\- Bordel mais il se passe quoi ici ?!

Break lui répondit par un petit rire satisfait et Sharon lui offrit un sourire serein. Il eût la fugace impression d'être le seul ici à avoir des réactions normales, entre celle qui ne perdait jamais son calme, celle qui visiblement avait dilapidé le sien, et... le reste.

\- Bonjour, nous n'avons pas encore été présentés, je m'appelle Sharon Rainsworth. C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Portgas D. Ace, je suis navrée du rôle que tu as dû jouer dans cette histoire.

\- Oui je, euh... Je m'en fous, en fait.

La lady écarquilla très légèrement les yeux.

\- Nan mais excusez ça fait beaucoup là, d'habitude je suis poli mais putain faut qu'il y en ait un pour expliquer sinon je vais foutre mon poing dans la gueule de Break, par réflexe.

Ce dernier tourna une tête inquisitrice vers le pirate avant de se reprendre et de désigner Lyra d'un signe du menton.

\- Elle est en colère parce qu'elle a une dette envers moi.

\- Je suis en colère parce que tu as volé mon athame et que tu as monté une combine dans mon dos et si tu rouvres ta gueule, je te retourne comme un gant et je te laisse pourrir les entrailles à l'air.

Ace faillit ouvrir la bouche mais après une courte bataille avec sa spontanéité, son sens de la pondération finit par l'emporter et il prit la sage décision de demeurer coi. Break se racla la gorge et rouvrit sa gueule malgré la menace.

\- Mais il se trouve que tu as également une dette envers moi Cheschire, parce que j'ai sauvé ta vie. Rien ne m'y obligeait, mais je l'ai fait.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ace, sur la défensive.

\- Décidément, personne ne veut croire à mon profond et soudain élan d'altruisme. Très bien. Parce que Lyra est une excellente alchimiste en lien, de plus, avec le fils du défunt roi des pirates et commandant chez l'Empereur Barbe Blanche, qui possède donc un pouvoir considérable. Si je t'avais laissée faire face à ta sentence mon petit Chat, tu ne te serais jamais remise de cet abandon et tu t'en serais voulu, tu aurais laissé ton alchimie se gangrener et s'étioler, pour finalement la laisser s'éteindre par dégoût et dépit. Ce n'était à la base qu'une simple supposition mais qui s'est révélée juste, regarde comment tu as réagi quand Zack t'a tendu ton athame.

\- Merci pour la confiance.

Ace fit un rapide pari dans sa tête pour deviner à quel moment exactement elle allait lui éclater le crâne sur un rocher.

\- C'était un simple calcul. Perdre une nouvelle alchimiste n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons nous permettre, et ç'aurait été gâcher une chance d'alliance extrêmement profitable. Personne n'allait réellement être surpris de me voir assassiner quelqu'un, restons réalistes, et la mise en scène ne nécessitait presque rien.

\- Presque rien, c'étaient mon athame et ma conscience ?!

Lyra restait immobile à cracher son venin mais Ace la savait prête à sauter sur Break pour le lacérer à n'importe quel moment.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai serrée dans mes bras, j'ai profité de ton état quasi-catatonique pour subtiliser ton athame et le remplacer par le mien – si tu voulais bien me le rendre, d'ailleurs... - et pour distraire l'attention de Portgas, j'ai fait semblant de te souffler quelque chose à l'oreille en utilisant la méfiance naturelle qu'il nourrit à mon égard.

\- T'es vraiment un psychopathe, lâcha Ace.

Sharon eût un petit rire.

\- Et donc, il se trouve que comme je t'ai couverte et ai endossé toute la responsabilité de tes actes... Tu as une dette envers moi.

Lyra serra les poings et eût un rictus figé, comme si elle balançait entre envoyer son poing dans le nez de Break ou le noyer dans son cristal à eau. Elle relâcha finalement la tension dans ses épaules et s'adressa à Sharon.

\- Son athame est dans ma ceinture sur la table à côté de toi. Donne le lui si tu veux bien, si c'est moi qui le fait je vais le lui planter dans les...

Ace se racla bruyamment la gorge. Break les avait tous bernés pour la millième fois mais la solidarité masculine l'obligeait à soulager un de ses pairs de l'écoute d'une menace proférée à l'encontre de ses bijoux de famille. Lyra retourna ses yeux topaze vers le Chapelier Fou.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais de payer ta soi-disant dette ? Rien ne t'obligeait à venir à mon aide mais rien ne m'oblige non plus à t'en remercier.

\- Oh ta conscience le fera tôt ou tard, je ne me fais pas de souci pour cela.

\- Ma conscience n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de ta gueule depuis le jour où tu m'as abandonnée sur cette île empoisonnée pour que j'y pourrisse pendant cent jours, espèce d'enfoiré. Tu as une idée de ce que tu viens de me sortir peut faire à quelqu'un qui éprouve des émotions ?!

\- C'est dur à entendre, je m'en doute. Mais c'est un risque qui existait et que je ne pouvais prendre. Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise après la mort de Jilano, tu as failli tuer Sharon dans ta colère et ensuite tu as disparu pendant des mois, recroquevillée dans ton malheur. Je ne te traite pas de faible mais je sais que chaque être humain a son point de rupture, le tien aurait très bien pu arriver ce matin si je ne m'étais pas interposé, ose me dire le contraire.

Lyra resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur Break comme si elle essayait de lui faire frire le cerveau par contact visuel.

\- Tu vois, tu le sais. La seule chose qui t'empêche de me remercier et te garde en colère c'est que je ne t'ai pas mise au courant de tout cela.

\- Espèce de trou du cul.

\- Mais dans la grande bonté qui me caractérise, je vais même te révéler pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, continua Break sans se préoccuper de l'interruption. Tout d'abord, il faut avouer que ç'aurait été infiniment moins drôle pour moi, c'est mon petit plaisir coupable, j'aime manipuler les autres, c'est tellement amusant. Ensuite, je n'avais aucune certitude qu'une enquête serait réellement menée sur la mort de Rufus, et si je t'avais mise au courant, c'est moi qui aurait eu une dette envers toi. Et enfin, j'ai sauvé ta vie, ton honneur et ta réputation, ainsi que la confiance que tous placent en toi au sein des alchimistes, parce que j'avais moi-même contracté une dette envers Poings Ardents ici présent.

\- Moi ?

\- Lui ?

Ace fronça les sourcils. On y était, le moment tant attendu où il ne pigeait plus rien. Sharon tira doucement sur la veste de l'albinos qui s'effaça pour la laisser terminer.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je suis navrée du rôle que tu as dû jouer dans tout cela. Il se trouve que j'avais demandé à Break de s'introduire chez Rufus pour... récupérer quelque chose.

\- Je l'ai mis au courant, pas la peine de prendre des pincettes.

\- Oh.

L'onomatopée de Sharon sonnait réprobatrice et Break fronça lui aussi les sourcils. Ace prit brutalement conscience de la chance qu'il avait de connaître autant de secrets alchimiques, et que cette chance pouvait également se transformer en malédiction à n'importe quel moment.

\- Très bien, nous en reparlerons, annonça la jeune femme d'une voix sans appel, ce qui laissa Lyra dans le même état d'esprit que celui d'une nonne à qui on annonce qu'on a trouvé une nouvelle position sexuelle **(2)**. J'ai donc envoyé Break chercher le souvenir d'Alice pour moi, mais Barma n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie, il l'a intercepté. Break a accepté de passer un marché avec Barma, négocier sa liberté contre l'escorte de Portgas D. Ace qui devait venir sous peu à WonderLand. Il a accepté de te conduire jusqu'au Duc pour avoir une chance de récupérer la clochette, il n'avait aucune chance en affrontement direct puisque Barma aurait très bien pu piéger le souvenir, il fallait donc jouer son jeu. En te livrant à une mort certaine et qui se serait sans aucun doute révélée passablement douloureuse, il a ainsi contracté une dette envers toi, ce dont il n'aurait eu cure s'il n'avait pas trouvé un moyen amusant et ludique de la rembourser.

\- A savoir... amorça Ace qui commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

\- Moi, acheva Lyra. Tu m'as sauvé la vie pour rembourser la dette que tu avais envers Ace, une vie pour une vie. Tu mets la sienne en danger mais protège la mienne. Je suis forcée d'admettre que c'est bien joué.

Break releva ironiquement son haut-de-forme, ce jour-là d'un fuchsia éclatant et paré d'une gigantesque plume de paon, en réponse au commentaire de sa jeune pair.

\- Mais si tu l'as protégée en remboursement d'une dette, lança Ace, ça veut dire qu'elle n'en a pas envers toi.

Il capta le vigoureux hochement de tête de Lyra et réprima un sourire.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai remboursé la mienne mais en en créant une autre, à la charge de Cheschire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est née d'un acquittement qu'elle n'existe pas.

Le pirate grogna. Malgré tout ce qui faisait qu'il détestait l'alchimiste albinos, il comprenait son raisonnement, et il le détestait encore plus pour cela. Break était un être prodigieux, capable du pire mais également de le justifier de manière imparable. C'était à Lyra de décider si elle marchait dans les règles du Chapelier ou si elle décidait de les ignorer, mais qui pouvait savoir s'il n'avait pas prévu un coup tordu dans le cas où elle refuserait ?

\- Je n'ai prévu aucun coup tordu dans le cas où tu refuserais, ajouta Break à l'intention de Lyra avec un clin d'œil envers Ace qui le regardait, médusé. Tu commences à me cerner, pas vrai Poings Ardents ? N'y prends pas trop goût mon jeune ami, c'est un jeu dangereux. Lyra, tu es libre – mais je ne t'apprends rien – de décider du comportement que tu auras à mon égard. Je vais cependant être honnête avec toi : je n'ai rien prévu parce que je suis certain que tu accepteras. Contrairement à moi tu es quelqu'un d'intègre, ce qui est tout à ton honneur mais que je trouve personnellement passablement stupide. Tu es consciente du fait que je t'ai utilisée, toi, Poings Ardents, et tous ceux qui sont passés à ma portée, sans vergogne et uniquement pour servir mes propres intérêts, qui se recoupaient toutefois ponctuellement avec les vôtres. Tu es consciente également du fait que si cela était à refaire, je n'aurais pas plus de scrupule à commettre ces actes la seconde fois que je n'en ai eu à la première. Mais tu vas accepter de ne pas me démolir la gueule parce qu'au fond tu sais que tu me dois quelque chose.

Lyra s'approcha doucement de Break et au dernier moment, pirouetta sur elle même pour envoyer sa jambe à travers le visage de l'albinos dont le vol plané ne fût arrêté que par un arbre deux mètres plus loin.

\- C'est très joli de continuer à manipuler l'esprit des gens même après que tu aies avoué que tu le faisais mais tu vois, ça ne prend pas. Il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, comme par exemple, l'art de demander un service. Si tu étais venu en m'expliquant posément les choses, j'aurais bien sûr commencé par te noyer dans le lagon, mais au bout d'un moment, j'aurais arrêté, je t'aurais écouté, et dans l'hypothèse inconcevable où tu m'aurais montré un tant soit peu de respect en me _demandant_ un service exigible dans l'avenir, figure toi que j'aurais été reconnaissante et que j'aurais accepté.

La jeune femme s'accroupit au sol dans une excellente réplique de la position fétiche de Ace et darda sur l'albinos un regard prédateur, comme un chat qui s'apprête à dépecer la souris avec laquelle il joue depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Mais il se trouve que comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer tout à l'heure, je suis quelqu'un d'intègre. Et je vais faire en sorte, dans mon immense mansuétude, que nous obtenions tous les deux ce que nous souhaitons.

Break recracha une fine aiguille de pin qu'il avait avalée lors de sa réception.

\- Tu vas me demander respectueusement et poliment de t'accorder cette grâce, Xerxes. Tu vas le faire, maintenant, en échange de quoi je vais accepter ta requête si justement fondée. Tu es libre – mais je ne t'apprends rien – de ne pas le faire, mais alors notre échange équivalent serait brisé et je serais malheureusement obligée de laisser Ace te brûler vif, puisqu'il me le demande depuis si longtemps.

Le sourire qui s'étala sur les joues du Chapelier Fou mit plusieurs secondes à atteindre son paroxysme et quand il ouvrit finalement la bouche, ses dents s'entrechoquaient au rythme de son hilarité. Le rire du Chapelier rouvrit les vannes de la méfiance dans l'esprit d'Ace aussi instantanément que s'il l'avait directement menacé tant il semblait hors des sentiments. Break riait comme il mentait, avec délectation et égocentrisme. Il se tourna vers Sharon avant de se relever en prenant appui sur sa canne veinée d'argent.

\- Et tu oses dire que mon influence est néfaste sur les autres êtres vivants... Lyra Lockhart, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vivement vers la jeune femme, une lueur d'intérêt et d'amusement luisant dans son œil rouge, au nom de tous les services que je t'ai rendu, je t'en demande un à mon tour, exigible à l'avenir sans aucune limite de temps, sans qu'il ne te soit possible de le refuser.

Lyra rendit son sourire à Break, à la nette différence que le sien était incomparablement plus solaire et chaleureux.

\- J'accepte.

Ace balança négligemment ses yeux de l'un à l'autre. Lequel des deux était le plus fier de lui, impossible à définir. Il croisa le regard de Sharon et y lut qu'elle avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle était venue chercher, aussi se leva-t-il galamment pour lui proposer son bras afin qu'elle se relève sans gêne. La jeune fille accepta avec un sourire si lumineux qu'il en plissa presque les yeux et elle attendit patiemment que Break se décide à la rejoindre pour partir. Ce dernier lissa la plume de son chapeau, intensément concentré et perdu dans ses pensées, pendant que Lyra faisait ses au-revoir à une Sharon ravie de la tournure qu'avait pris la journée. Break finit par bondir sur place et il recommença à vider ses poches sur le sable, au grand désespoir d'Ace et Lyra qui échangèrent un regard navré, sans que Sharon ne manifeste quoi que ce soit quant au comportement de son Chapelier. Celui-ci trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, une boîte jaune ornée d'un gros nœud rouge, qu'il présenta à Ace. Le jeune homme saisit du bout des doigts le ruban, incertain quant au contenu du paquet et surtout à sa possible dangerosité. Break se planta devant lui et afficha une mine réjouie, attendant patiemment qu'il l'ouvre, ce à quoi malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pouvait se résoudre tant la méfiance l'emportait sur la curiosité.

Le malaise augmenta en intensité au fur et à mesure que Break continuait de le fixer sans jamais cligner des yeux, en se rapprochant de lui lentement et imperceptiblement. Ace craqua quand le nez de l'albinos se retrouva presque sous son menton et il délia le nœud en fermant instinctivement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard de Lyra secouée d'un rire silencieux avant de poser les yeux sur le contenu de la boîte.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Une promesse est une promesse, Poings Ardents. Miss, nous partons ?

Sharon acquiesça d'un signe de tête et offrit aux deux résidents de Coney Island une dernière révérence avant d'accepter le bras de Break et de s'éloigner à ses côtés en devisant gaiement. S'il n'avait pas été aussi obnubilé par le présent de Break, Ace aurait pu s'étonner de les voir marcher sur l'eau sans le moindre problème de flottabilité avant de les voir disparaître au fond de l'eau d'un seul coup, comme s'ils avaient été brusquement happés par l'océan. Mais Ace resta les yeux fixés sur le chapeau noir, forme stetson, orné de flammes sérigraphiées d'un velours de jais incroyablement doux au toucher, aux coutures quasi invisibles et sur lequel, en guise de décoration, figuraient deux cartes à jouer, l'as et la dame de pique, complétées par un papillon des enfers dont les pétales figés dans le temps dardaient les rayons de lumière avec une beauté captivante. Contrairement aux autres créations du Chapelier, il était incroyablement sobre, et s'accordait avec son propriétaire jusque dans ses moindres détails. Ace fut touché de l'attention de Break, malgré le caractère épouvantable de ce dernier. Il comprit soudain que l'albinos l'avait jaugé et jugé dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, et qu'il avait su exactement qui il était et ce qu'il voulait.

\- Bon... J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- J'ai besoin d'une clope, lâcha Lyra.

Elle se retourna pour fouiller sa ceinture de cuir négligemment abandonnée sur la table couverte de matériel de chimie et en sorti l'instrument de sa survie psychologique. Ace claqua des doigts sans même la regarder pour l'allumer, toujours concentré sur le chapeau qu'il analysait dans ses moindres détails. Il entendit le craquement distinctif du tabac qui se consume et un intense soupir de soulagement de la jeune femme qu'il sentit se détendre dans son dos. Lyra se laissa tomber dans le sable en tirant sur sa cigarette comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je commence à en avoir plein le cul de te poser cette question, mais tu m'expliques ?

\- Break et Sharon s'en sont déjà occupés, et je...

\- Nan, pas ça. _Ça_ , ajouta-t-il en levant le présent de Break.

\- Oh. C'est avec ça que je l'ai acheté pour qu'il nous libère à WonderLand, dans la salle avec le plancher vorace, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était du sérieux.

\- Le _Chapelier_ Fou, Ace. Il prend toujours ça au sérieux.

Le pirate se laissa tomber dans le sable à côté d'elle et allongea sa tête sur les jambes de Lyra sans aucun état d'âme, avec toutefois un petit rictus amusé quand il sentit le léger mouvement de surprise de son alchimiste et son tortillement de hanche pour le caler plus confortablement contre elle.

\- Je vais me faire démolir par le paternel, remarqua-t-il.

\- Désolée.

\- Tu peux.

Lyra lança sa cigarette dans les airs et Ace visa du coin de l'œil pour envoyer une flammèche dessus, qui flamba instantanément le tabac avant qu'il ne retombe dans l'océan. Il profita du calme et de la vue en contre-plongée qui lui offrait la poitrine de Lyra sous un jour nouveau et exaltant, en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir donner à Barbe Blanche comme explication pour pouvoir garder sa tête solidement fixée sur ses épaules. Il contempla Lyra qui contemplait le soleil se coucher doucement dans l'eau azurée, profitant de la douceur des couleurs et de la sérénité du moment après la tempête qu'avait semée Break. Ace sursauta doucement quand il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux et il poussa un genre de ronronnement satisfait, grognant quand elle faisait mine d'arrêter ses caresses.

\- Et maintenant ? Lança-t-il, flegmatique malgré les torsions de ses entrailles quand il pensait à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- On est revenus de WonderLand, on est rétablis, la réunion des équipages se termine dans deux jours, et je...

Lyra laissa le silence s'installer.

\- Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer. Pour toi, pour moi.

 _Pour nous._

\- Enfin, ce que tu comptais faire, si t'avais des projets, ou bien...

\- Ou bien quoi ?

\- Fait chier...

Ace avait murmuré, les yeux clos, intensément concentré sur lui-même. Il se releva subitement, leste comme un chat de gouttière, accroupi face à la jeune femme qui dardait sur lui ses yeux d'or. Il balaya des yeux son visage, cherchant des mots qu'il connaissait déjà. Il prit une inspiration en se sentant incroyablement stupide. Les yeux de Lyra étaient rieurs mais une ligne couleur passion barrait son visage sur la ligne des pommettes, détail anodin mais qui regonfla instantanément sa confiance en lui.

\- Eh bien en vérité mademoiselle Lockhart, je me disais que quand nous nous en irons chacun de notre côté, nous pourrions aller chacun de notre côté… du même côté. **(3)**

* * *

 **(1) Valar Morghulis.**

 **(2) Un complet « je m'en fous », donc.**

 **(3) Référence ! Mais je ne vous dis pas d'où, je vous laisse me donner vos réponses en review si le cœur vous en dit ! (il vous en dit, croyez-moi)**

Et voilà ! Si ça vous a plu, ou même si ça vous a pas plu, je vous invite à laisser une review, un commentaire, ce qui vous fait plaisir, soyez certain que ce plaisir sera partagé !

 _TOU BI CONTINIOUDE (tin tin tiiiiiiiiiiin)_


	18. Le dernier jeu

Bonjour ! C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 18 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire :) Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont ajouté LDEA à leur alerte ou leurs favoris, vous gérez ! :D

Je vous fais des poutous virtualisés et je vous retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ est une oeuvre de fiction, tous droits réservés.

* * *

Chapitre XVIII

Le dernier jeu

\- Cent jours en enfer ? (1)

\- Cent jours en enfer.

Ace releva d'un doigt son chapeau qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

\- C'est pas un peu barbare comme nom ?

\- Crois-moi, l'épreuve l'est tout autant.

Le jeune homme attrapa une pomme et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Il ne s'était pas imaginé se farcir tout un cours sur l'alchimie en demandant à Lyra ce qu'elle avait voulu signifier à Break en lui disant qu'elle ne se faisait aucun état d'âme sur lui depuis qu'il l'avait « laissée pourrir pendant cent jours sur une île empoisonnée ».

\- Ça consiste en quoi ?

\- Tu es largué en pleine nature avec rien d'autre sur toi que les fringues que tu portes et tu y restes pendant cent jours avec pour seul but ta propre survie. Tu abandonnes, tu crèves. Tu persévères, tu as de bonnes chances de crever aussi.

\- Sympa.

\- « Cent jours en enfer », souligna Lyra avec un sourire. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Du chocolat chaud et de la barbe à papa ?

\- Et ça sert à quoi ?

\- A voir si tu survis si on te largue tout seul pendant cent jours dans un endroit mortel. A voir si tu es capable de te plier à des règles que tu ne connais pas. A tester tes facultés d'adaptation, à vérifier si tu es capable de comprendre le monde qui t'entoure pour en devenir le maître. Comprendre, décomposer, recomposer. Tous les jeunes alchimistes pensent qu'il est facile de sauter la première étape, c'est une manière de leur apprendre à la dure qu'elle est essentielle.

\- T'avais quel âge ?

\- Onze ans. C'est Break qui a choisi mon enfer. Pour éviter toute compassion, la tradition veut que ce ne soit pas le maître de l'élève alchimiste qui fixe l'endroit. Il a choisi un caillou paumé où tout ce qui pousse, mange ou respire est empoisonné. J'te raconte pas comme j'en ai chié.

Ace éclata de rire et Lyra en profita pour se tourner et contrôler le contenu d'une éprouvette sur sa table de travail. La compagnie constante du pirate lui plaisait. Il s'était attaché à ses pas et elle aux siens, et cela la fit sourire. Elle aimait réellement être avec lui, comme si sa présence complétait la sienne.

Après le départ des alchimistes, Lyra était allée s'excuser devant les deux Empereurs pour avoir interrompu leurs festivités et pour son comportement quelque peu inconvenant. La légende de l'albinos qui s'était fait démolir la gueule sur le sable naquit dans la journée et atteignit des proportions considérables pendant la soirée. A cette occasion, Lyra avait dû raconter l'histoire pas loin de quarante-sept fois et le fou rire de Ace n'avait fait que gagner en intensité, sa haine cordiale du Chapelier exposée aux yeux de tous.

Ils étaient installés devant les tables de travail de la jeune femme qui avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter son expérience en cours et avait passé tout le reste de l'après-midi à le regretter tant Ace s'était montré... fidèle à lui-même. Il l'avait harcelée de questions sur l'alchimie et après avoir sorti toutes les pirouettes, menaces et négations de son vocabulaire, elle avait finalement abdiqué pour qu'il lui foute la paix et subissait un interrogatoire intensif depuis plus d'une demi-heure, le pirate lui posant toutes les questions qui pouvaient passer par son satané cerveau. Elle le sentit prendre une inspiration et lui renvoya un air farouche avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit. Je réfléchis, annonça le jeune homme.

Lyra grommela quelque chose à propos d'une première fois et lâcha brusquement l'instrument brûlant qu'elle avait distraitement saisi à pleines mains. Un coup d'œil sur l'objet en question et elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de poser ses doigts sur un tube à essais qui sortait tout juste d'un bain d'azote liquide. Ace sauta à bas de son arbre et envoya une onde de chaleur autour de lui.

\- Ace ! Il faut que je maintienne ça au zéro absolu.

Le pirate lui renvoya un air perplexe.

\- Moins 273 degrés Celsius, à peu près. Si tu viens me chauffer l'air ambiant je ne vais pas m'en sortir...

\- Tu prépares quoi ? Demanda-t-il après avoir canalisé sa chaleur.

\- C'est une expérience sur la supraconductivité. A très basses températures, les propriétés électriques et magnétiques de certains matériaux changent radicalement, ils deviennent supraconducteurs et n'opposent plus aucune résistance au passage du courant électrique, tout en expulsant les champs magnétiques.

Ace regretta instantanément sa question.

\- Et ça sert à quoi ?

\- Donne moi ton logpose.

Curieux, le pirate détacha son bracelet et le tendit à la jeune femme en prenant bien soin de se placer juste derrière elle. A chaque mouvement les cheveux de la jeune femme effleuraient sa peau. Lyra répandit une substance bleue sur le plan de travail et approcha l'orbe autant qu'elle put, bloquée à quelques centimètres du liquide.

\- Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas la matière qui bouge mais le logpose, qui réagit au magnétisme, qui se bloque. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre s'il reconduit le champ magnétique ou s'il l'absorbe, il ne peut pas le faire disparaître, seulement le dévier ou...

Ace tendit la main et reprit son bracelet des mains de la jeune femme en plein monologue. Un coup d'œil au cadran solaire posé à côté de lui lui fit réaliser que la réunion des commandants commencerait dans quelques minutes. Pas la peine de signaler son départ à Lyra, elle ne l'entendrait pas, perchée dans ses calculs. La faux que la jeune femme avait transmuté à partir de son propre sang étincelait au soleil dans une explosion de lumières pourpres, appuyée contre un des paravents de la tente de l'alchimiste. Il alluma une des nombreuses bougies présentes sur les tables en l'effleurant du bout du doigt, jetant un regard en coin à la jeune femme qu'il rechignait à quitter malgré son babillage scientifique. Elle avait lâché son invraisemblable crinière fauve qui cascadait sur ses reins, habillée d'un pantalon noir déchiré et d'un haut beige, des gants en cuir sur les mains qu'elle avait posté sur ses hanches depuis qu'elle s'était plongée dans ses réflexions. La montre en or scintillait sur sa poitrine et elle mâchouillait distraitement une mèche de cheveux. Il aurait pu jouer à la marelle à poil à côté d'elle qu'elle ne s'en s'en serait pas rendu compte. Avec un petit rire, il remonta la plage jusqu'à arriver sur le pont du Moby et cavala jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

* * *

\- … nous a rapporté des incidents sur LongBeach mais ils semblent se tasser d'eux mêmes. Toutefois je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux d'envoyer quelques gars sur place, pour faire respecter le pavillon.

Kingdew était en train d'exposer la situation des îles protégées par le Jolly Rodger du paternel, il manquait encore un bon tiers des commandants, l'honneur était sauf. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et attrapa des feuillets au hasard sur une table pour faire semblant de bosser.

\- Il reste à aborder des questions plus proches de nous, annonça Marco. Une fois qu'on aura levé l'ancre, vous avez une destination précise en tête, Père ?

Ace leva les yeux. Ça c'était intéressant.

\- Nous allons faire voile vers l'île des hommes-poisson, annonça Newgate. Il y a de plus en plus de rumeurs sur l'appétit de Big Mom quant à cette île. Elle est sous ma domination et protection et cela doit être respecté. Un débarquement de rappel ne sera pas de trop.

\- Uniquement pour impressionner ou faudra-t-il se préparer au combat ? Demanda Joz.

\- Rien n'a encore été tenté contre ma domination, je ne compte pas attaquer le premier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'alchimiste ? Demanda Blamenco.

Le pirate de feu sentit plusieurs regards se tourner vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'entends-tu par là, mon fils ? Questionna Newgate sans se préoccuper de la réaction de Ace.

\- Elle peut être un allié balèze. Je pense qu'on devrait discuter de la possibilité de l'intégrer à l'équipage.

Ace éclata de rire et les yeux de la salle se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui.

\- Vas-y, tente, elle va te rembarrer. Elle n'a pas accepté de rentrer dans l'équipage de Shanks, pourquoi elle viendrait dans le nôtre ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Blamenco, lança Satch. D'après ce que tu nous a raconté Ace, et ce qu'on en a tous vu, c'est pas du petit calibre, des aptitudes comme les siennes peuvent servir dans toutes les situations.

Newgate observa ses commandants approvisionner le débat, un doigt posé sur la tempe. La gamine était intrigante, et les facultés qu'elle détenait forçaient le désir. Si elle n'impressionnait pas en terme de puissance brute, en revanche les possibilités qu'elle détenait étaient infinies. En tant qu'Empereur et capitaine, laisser passer une potentielle recrue de ce calibre, c'était courir le risque de voir s'échapper un précieux allié, sans compter toutes les circonstances dans lesquelles la jeune femme pouvait se révéler une aide précieuse.

\- Mais Shanks le Roux ne considérera pas ça comme une insulte ? Il a voyagé avec elle et lui avait mis le grappin dessus en premier. Si on lui propose une place sur le Moby, il pourrait penser qu'on veut lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose à faire au milieu de cette réunion des équipages...

\- Les gars, tempéra Vista, la gamine a peut-être son mot à dire là-dedans.

\- Ace ? Appela Marco. Tu es celui qui la connais le mieux.

\- Et ?

\- Et tu pourrais commencer par nous rencarder, crétin, lança Haruta que le jeune homme n'avait même pas vue entrer.

Il se redressa sous le regard de ses frères d'équipage avant de répondre calmement.

\- Je viens de vous le dire, je ne vois aucune raison qui pourrait la pousser à accepter notre proposition si elle a déjà refusé celle de Shanks. Elle n'a clairement montré aucun attrait pour la piraterie, elle n'a pas besoin d'une famille, elle en a déjà une, et elle a sa propre voie. Je ne compte pas la forcer à nous rejoindre, de toute façon on ne pourrait pas.

Newgate nota, amusé, la légère rancœur qui suintait des mots soigneusement choisis de son protégé. Le gamin avait dû avoir l'idée bien avant tout le monde, et soit il n'avait pas encore osé se lancer, soit il s'était fait rembarrer.

\- Tu la sonderas tout de même. S'il y a un quelconque moyen de l'intégrer à l'équipage, je souhaiterais le tenter. Avoir une alchimiste serait d'une grande aide et comme vous l'avez si justement fait remarquer mes fils, un renfort précieux.

Ace haussa les épaules et se vautra à nouveau sur sa table. S'il y tenait tant que ça... Il en crevait d'envie, évidemment, mais la simple perspective d'un refus de la jeune femme le placerait directement devant la probabilité de ne plus jamais la revoir.

\- Tant qu'on y est à parler des alchimistes, je serais bien pour une explication des événements d'hier. Si la famille de Lyra a des intentions belliqueuses, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle prendra leur parti, théorisa Blenheim.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. D'après ce que j'ai compris il vivent un peu en autarcie, n'est-ce pas Ace ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers le phénix.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Chaque alchimiste vit sa vie comme il l'entend, ils sont tous liés mais n'interfèrent pas dans les projets des autres. Mais avec l'assassinat de Barma, ils étaient forcés de réagir.

\- Je croyais que c'était Lyra qui l'avait égorgé. Pourquoi c'est le clown qui en a été accusé ?

Le jeune homme grimaça. Parler de Break était toujours un calvaire.

\- Break est un manipulateur égocentrique. Il a monté son petit coup pour protéger Lyra, parce que selon lui il avait contracté une dette envers moi en me conduisant jusqu'à Barma pour qu'il fasse son petit rituel de résurrection, qui impliquait ma mort. Il a décidé de s'acquitter de cette dette de cette manière.

\- En protégeant quelqu'un à qui tu tiens. Je ne sais pas si on peut réellement lui faire confiance...

Le pirate de feu choisit de ne pas relever le passage où son frère parlait de son attachement à la jeune femme. Ça devait se voir comme le feu au milieu de la cheminée, autant ne pas déclencher les hostilités avec ses frères d'équipage qui se battraient alors à quinze contre un, seize en comptant le vieux qui ne serait certainement pas en reste pour se foutre de sa poire.

\- La question n'est même pas à se poser. Mis à part Sharon – la nana en rose – il n'agit pour personne d'autre que lui-même. Il ne causera pas d'ennuis si on ne lui en cause pas.

\- Bon, et en ce qui concerne Lyra alors ? Je dis que ça vaut le coup de tenter, hasarda Speed Jiru.

Un léger silence s'installa, pendant lequel Ace prit bien soin de ne croiser le regard de personne, absolument certain de ce qui allait se passer.

\- Ace, annonça Barbe-Blanche, je souhaite que tu lui fasses officiellement part de notre offre de l'intégrer à l'équipage. Si elle vient de toi, elle sera peut-être plus à même de l'écouter.

Ace ne put retenir un grognement mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il l'avait senti venir...

* * *

Lyra retint son souffle et se laissa couler au fond de l'eau. Il lui fallait une pression faible et une bonne visibilité. Elle sentit la vie sous-marine déguerpir à son passage et battit doucement des pieds pour s'aventurer sous une formation rocheuse. Là ! C'était parfait. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le sable pour se propulser à la surface de l'eau, reprit son souffle et se laissa à nouveau couler. Elle se cala sous l'arc de pierre sous-marin et ouvrit délicatement le flacon contenant son liquide supraconducteur, qui s'échappa de sa prison de cristal par volutes. Rien ne se produisit, comme elle s'y attendait. La masse de matière n'était pas assez importante pour avoir des répercussions sur le champ magnétique d'une île entière, pas même dans un environnement liquide. Lyra expira un filet de bulles et descendit encore un peu jusqu'à toucher le sable fin du bout des pieds. Elle s'amusa à suivre un poisson-clown qui zigzaguait entre les algues et scella à nouveau le bouchon de son flacon. Il lui aurait fallu disposer d'un ballon à fragmentation pour... Lyra releva brusquement le nez vers la surface, à trois mètres au-dessus d'elle. Une silhouette était apparue sur le rocher d'où elle avait plongé, déformée par le mouvement de l'eau. Elle creva la surface du lagon et posa ses coudes sur la roche agréablement chaude.

\- Salut, sourit-elle. La réunion est déjà finie ?

Ace avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée de la veille à bruyamment protester auprès de Satch que la réunion des commandants avait été déportée au milieu de l'après-midi, que c'était incompatible avec l'horaire du goûter, qu'il allait lui manquer un repère de la journée et qu'il allait probablement finir par mourir de faim, ce à quoi le commandant de la quatrième lui avait répondu d'aller cordialement se faire voir et de s'estimer heureux de ne pas être dans le camp de ceux qui considéraient le milieu de l'après-midi comme une excellente période pour faire leur boulot.

\- Ouaip', répondit le pirate en question en restant à bonne distance d'elle pour ne pas se faire brûler par l'eau de mer.

Lyra poussa sur ses bras pour se hisser sur le rocher et essora ses cheveux. Elle capta l'air fermé et dubitatif du jeune homme et se leva pour aller chercher une serviette avant de se mettre à dégouliner sur ses travaux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du jeune homme pour que ses traits soient si plats, lui qui était tellement prompt à lui sourire d'habitude ? Dieu qu'elle adorait ces sourires...

Ace la suivit et se percha sur sa branche d'arbre en dévorant des yeux la silhouette de son alchimiste occupée à sécher son corps de l'eau de mer. Il tripota distraitement le collier de perles rouges qu'il n'avait pas enlevé de son cou et qui dépassait de sa chemise noire, ouverte comme à son habitude. Il se donna une grande claque mentale en s'apercevant qu'il était resté les yeux fixés sur la cambrure de reins de Lyra depuis plusieurs secondes.

 _« Eh bien en vérité mademoiselle Lockhart, je me disais que quand nous nous en irons chacun de notre côté, nous pourrions aller chacun de notre côté… du même côté. »_

\- Ace ?

Il releva vivement les yeux. Cramé (2).

\- Hm ?

\- Tu comptes me dire ce qui t'arrive ou tu préfères attendre que je devine toute seule ?

Le sourire enjôleur de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité.

\- Ouais. On a parlé d'toi tout à l'heure.

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, sa peau constellée de gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient de son maillot de bain trempé.

\- Y'en a pas mal qui voudraient te voir intégrer l'équipage.

Lyra releva ironiquement un sourcil et tâtonna quelques secondes sur la table pour trouver son pantalon.

\- Je leur ai dit que t'avais refusé la même proposition venant de Shanks et que donc y'avait très peu de probabilités pour que tu acceptes la nôtre.

\- Mais... ?

\- Mais le vieux voulait quand même tenter le coup, et comme je suis celui que tu connais le mieux, ils m'ont chargé d'essayer.

Lyra éclata de rire. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette dans le sable et sauta dans son pantalon, hypnotisant sans le vouloir le pirate en roulant des hanches pour faire remonter le tissu sur sa peau encore humide. Ace expira doucement par le nez.

\- D'essayer ? Pour me demander ou pour me convaincre ?

\- Un peu les deux, sans doute, admit Ace avec un sourire en coin.

Lyra enfila une large chemise banche en voilage léger qui laissait apercevoir son corps en transparence et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle s'appuya sur son tabouret et remonta sa jambe pour l'enserrer de ses bras. Ace vit la canine de la jeune femme briller quand elle s'enfonça dans sa lèvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, faire partie de votre équipage ?

Ace fronça les sourcils, surpris de la question.

\- Je ne peux pas jurer allégeance à Barbe-Blanche, reprit doucement Lyra. Je refuse de faire cela. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois ma vie, au service de quelqu'un d'autre...

Un gouffre s'ouvrit à l'intérieur du pirate qui sentit en réponse une sourde colère gronder en lui. Et ce que _lui_ voulait, alors ?

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour être blessante. Toute ma vie on m'a appris que je n'appartenais à personne et que personne ne méritait mon allégeance.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit, répliqua Ace, vexé et blessé. Être pirate, c'est au-delà de ça. C'est une famille, des personnes pour qui tu compteras et qui compteront pour toi. C'est l'aventure, la liberté. C'est pas juste jurer fidélité à quelqu'un et se battre pour lui.

\- Mais je ne peux pas prendre une décision pareille en un battement de cils, Ace.

\- Moi je l'ai fait.

Lyra sauta à bas de son tabouret et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Une mèche bouclée tombait sur son nez, poussée par le vent qui s'était levé. Les palmiers commençaient à claquer au-dessus d'eux, signe qu'un cyclone n'allait pas tarder à frapper l'île. Mentir ne servirait à rien, mais dire la vérité... Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il la vit se tourner vivement vers ses tables de travail et lancer dessus les grandes bâches imperméables que les pirates lui avaient amenées pour protéger ses expériences. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sentiments aussi forts. Et il n'avait pas l'habitude d' _elle_. Et après la scène de la veille... Ace fronça le nez.

Elle était restée interdite pendant quelques secondes, s'était empourprée mais avait soutenu son regard. Il y avait vu tout ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde et si doute il subsistait dans son esprit, il avait été balayé. Il la voulait. Pour toujours et longtemps après. La réalité l'avait frappé comme une gifle et l'idée de ne plus la revoir un jour s'était alors immiscée dans son esprit et y avait tapi un nid de terreur et de déni. Il avait alors sauté sur ses pieds et avait repoussé l'image, lui avait ôté tout caractère de réalité, et s'était appliqué à n'en surtout rien laisser paraître tant cette perspective et ses conséquences le pétrifiait. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de lui répondre et l'avait entraînée vers la plage principale pour se mêler aux autres, incapable de rester seul avec elle mais incapable de s'éloigner d'elle.

Ace releva les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de Lyra, résolue et cambrée, sauvage comme une flamme que l'on vient d'allumer. Il la voulait. Une bourrasque s'éleva au moment où il allait prendre la parole sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire, et des gouttes d'eau grosses des balles de golf commencèrent à tomber du ciel. Lyra resta farouchement campée devant lui, immobile malgré le vent qui fouettait ses cheveux et la pluie qui battait son visage. Il la voulait.

\- Aaaaaaace ! Lyraaaaaa ! hurla une voix au loin.

Le pirate se retourna et plissa les yeux pour échapper aux torrents d'eau qui ruisselaient de son chapeau sur ses yeux. Depuis la plage principale, il voyait des hommes leur faire signe depuis les abris dressés à la lisière de la jungle. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lyra qui acquiesça rapidement et le suivit en courant sur la plage pour rejoindre les autres surpris par l'averse.

\- Eh ben pour une saucée, s'exclama Satch en leur lançant des couvertures pour qu'ils épongent les hectolitres d'eau qu'ils avaient reçu sur le coin de la gueule.

Ace ôta son chapeau et secoua la tête pour essorer ses cheveux avant de produire une onde de chaleur qui sécha instantanément ses vêtements sous le regard outré de Lyra, enroulée comme un sushi dans sa couverture et grelottant sous ses vêtements glacés. Le pirate avisa un feu de camp que les marins avaient allumé au centre de l'estrade et il passa ses bras sous le cocon qui emmitouflait le corps de la jeune femme pour l'amener devant en regardant d'un air inquiet ses lèvres qui avaient bleui. Le cuisinier apporta un grog fumant à la jeune femme qui reprenait lentement des couleurs sous la chaleur des bras d'Ace puis du feu qui crépitait devant elle, et elle avala la boisson d'un trait.

\- La vache, si on s'attendait à ça... ! Heureusement qu'on commençait les préparatifs pour ce soir, on va avoir de quoi s'occuper, dit le commandant de la quatrième en lançant une bouteille à Ace qui l'attrapa au vol avec un sourire.

\- Ça va ? Demanda ce dernier à la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un reniflement.

Il déboucha la bouteille d'un coup de dents, huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait et sourit à nouveau en reconnaissant l'odeur du rhum. Satch devait avoir un genre de fruit du démon qui générait de l'alcool à proximité de lui par toutes occasions. Il tendit la bouteille à la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules de façon très peu visible sous l'épaisse couverture et but une longue gorgée à-même le goulot. Les marins s'étaient placés sous le commandement de Satch pour finir de préparer les lieux pour la fête du soir, conscient du fait que les cyclones étaient toujours brefs sur Coney Island.

Lyra se débarrassa de sa couverture et s'étira malgré la raideur de ses vêtements mouillés, sa chemise blanche collant à sa peau en faisant ressortir la bande noire de son maillot de bain. Ace se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en maudissant l'univers. La jeune femme avisa un paquet de cigarettes laissé à l'abandon sur une table et se hissa sur la rambarde de l'estrade, un peu à l'écart des hommes qui s'affairaient à monter des tables sous les trompes d'eau qui cascadaient du ciel. Le pirate passa près d'elle pour aller se servir sur la table croulant sous les mets et elle profita de son passage pour saisir son poignet et actionner son pouce comme un briquet pour allumer sa cigarette. Ace sentit un frisson particulier descendre dans son corps au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau et il claqua des doigts pour éteindre la flamme en inspirant à fond quand il atteignit la table. Il mordit dans une mangue et empila quelques autres fruits dans une coupe qu'il posa sur la rambarde près de la jeune femme avant de se caler sur le tronc courbé d'un palmier qui effleurait le sable de ses feuilles. Lyra attendit qu'il se soit installé avant de tourner vers lui ses yeux dorés.

\- Alors ?

Ace soupira dans sa mangue.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à me dire ce que tu as dans la tête, et que nous sommes bloqués sous la pluie avec de l'alcool, on va jouer à un jeu.

Ace se redressa sur ses coudes, les sens aiguisés.

\- Quel genre ?

Lyra sourit en le voyant camoufler son intérêt sous un air faussement ennuyé.

\- Un jeu avec des questions, et la vérité. Le premier qui arrête de répondre a perdu. Et comme on a vraiment beaucoup trop d'alcool, on trinque à chaque réponse.

Ace s'esclaffa, ravi.

\- Méfie toi de jouer à boire avec un pirate, c'est dangereux.

\- C'est pas la première fois que je trinque avec un pirate, répliqua-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Ace s'étira pour attraper une autre bouteille et batailla contre le bouchon de liège dans lequel il avait planté ses dents en lui faisant signe de commencer. La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi devenir pirate ?

\- Pour faire chier Garp, répondit Ace du tac au tac.

Il avala une gorgé du liquide ambré avant de continuer.

\- Parce qu'il me fallait un truc auquel m'accrocher et que la liberté m'a paru une option beaucoup plus intéressante que les autres.

Il tendit le bras pour faire sonner le verre de sa bouteille contre celle de la jeune femme. Il s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion avant d'enchaîner.

\- Pourquoi t'as été autant en colère quand t'as appris que Break t'avait pris ton athame ?

\- Parce qu'il est à moi, que j'y tiens, et que je n'apprécie pas qu'on me vole mes affaires. Un athame est en règle générale un objet très précieux pour son porteur, je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Et aussi parce que j'étais déjà frustrée et que ça me faisait une bonne occasion de taper sur Break.

\- Frustrée ? Pourquoi ?

 _A cause de toi, abruti. Parce que je me suis réveillée dans ton odeur, que je t'ai sous les yeux chaque fois que je tourne la tête, qu'il n'y a pas moyen de me débarrasser de toi et que je veux plus que ce que tu me donnes._

\- Une seule question par tour. C'est à moi, tricheur.

Ace renifla avec dédain comme si elle l'avait vexé. Il se contenta de souffler sur une mèche de cheveux qui se promenait devant ses yeux et de boire à nouveau dans sa bouteille, sans jamais la lâcher des yeux.

\- D'accord, si tu le prends comme ça... comment tu as rejoint l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, toi ?

\- J'ai voulu le tuer et j'me suis fait défoncer. Ensuite ils m'ont embarqué avec eux et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils étaient ma meilleure chance dans ce monde. Il aura fallu pas mal de temps et un bon paquet de tentatives d'assassinat sur le vieux.

\- Ah oui, maintenant que tu m'en parles je m'en rappelle, Satch m'avait raconté tes exploits et le nombre de fois où il a fallu aller te chercher au fond de l'eau.

Lyra ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil en sa direction. Elle ne manquait pas de culot. Ne restait plus qu'à voir combien elle en avait.

\- Où est-ce que tu es tatouée ?

\- Qui te dit que je le suis ? Répliqua la jeune femme un peu trop vite, signe de son trouble.

Ace baissa légèrement la tête. Gagné.

\- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question. Et c'est toi qui me l'a dit, lui rappela-t-il.

Lyra grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison et gratta une poussière imaginaire sur son ongle.

\- Sur la hanche gauche, dans le creux de l'iliaque.

Le jeune homme haussa à-demi un sourcil, essayant de se représenter l'emplacement exact dont elle parlait. Elle le pointa sur sa hanche et le côté sensuel de l'endroit attisa l'envie du jeune homme qui la toisa avec un air mi-intrigué mi-exalté. L'alchimiste s'était laquée de rose sur les pommettes et un doux sentiment de victoire s'empara de lui. Il resta quelques secondes secoué de rire en observant la pluie battre le sable et l'océan.

\- Déjà à court ? Lança Ace en relevant légèrement les yeux, charmeur.

Lyra darda sur lui des yeux amusés.

\- Ok alors... Comment s'appelait la dernière fille avec qui t'as couché ?

\- Vivi Néfertari. (3)

\- La princesse d'Alabasta ?!

Ace recracha un pépin de raisin, hilare. Lyra trinqua avec lui et descendit une longue gorgée sans trop savoir pour quelle raison elle s'empourprait, au juste.

\- Même question.

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle remontait le fil de sa mémoire pour atteindre le souvenir qu'elle cherchait.

\- Quoi, ça fait si longtemps ? Ironisa le pirate.

\- Astrid. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Astrid.

Ace recracha tout son rhum par le nez et passa de longues secondes à tousser.

\- Quoi ? Questionna Lyra d'un ton innocent mais jubilant de son effet. Je suis une alchimiste, ma vie est faite d'expériences.

Ace s'étrangla dans sa toux et il happa une grande goulée d'air pour stopper les réactions en chaîne. Lui qui venait juste de se calmer... C'était un calvaire. Une vingtaine de questions lui fusèrent à l'esprit et il se releva pour sauter aux côtés de la jeune femme et attrapa une nouvelle grappe de raisins pour se donner une contenance. Lyra reposa la bouteille aux deux tiers vide à côté d'elle, un certain défi dans le regard qui attisa encore plus le jeune homme. Il fut sauvé par Satch qui revenait vers eux, trempé comme une soupe. Il s'adossa à un pilier en époussetant sa veste des gouttelettes qui y restaient accrochées.

\- Ça commence à se calmer un peu, vous devriez pouvoir rentrer sur le Moby, annonça-t-il. Les infirmières ont une salle d'eau privée, commença-t-il envers Lyra.

\- N'en dis pas plus, tu m'as déjà achetée.

\- Les gars y retournent dans cinq minutes, si tu veux en profiter.

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds et retourna chercher des vêtements secs dans ses affaires en bravant la pluie qui restait diluvienne. Satch se tourna vers Ace.

\- Et du coup elle a dit quoi ?

Ace enfourna des grains de raisin jusqu'à remplir ses joues et haussa les épaules. Il fixa son regard sur le Moby qui mouillait à quelques encablures de la baie. Lyra était prise en charge par les matelots qui retournaient sur le navire et il entendit son rire porter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il serra le poing. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même. Il la voulait toute entière, plus que tout. L'attirance qu'il avait pour elle transcendait tous les autres désirs qu'il avait jamais éprouvés. Ça avait l'air si facile, de se lier à un autre être humain, alors que personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus difficile à faire au monde. Non, réfléchit-il, ce n'était pas de se lier qui était si compliqué. C'était de l'accepter. Et d'accepter par-là même la possibilité de la perdre. Ce qu'il refusait.

* * *

Lyra avait flâné un temps délicieux dans l'eau chaude de la salle de bains des infirmières, plongée jusqu'au cou dans un bain bouillonnant et divinement parfumé, profitant de la volupté des lieux. Barbe-Blanche soignait ses infirmières, apparemment (4).

Elle avait enfilé une robe dos-nu marine en voiles légers en se rappelant de la chaleur parfois étouffante des nuits sur l'île tropicale, accentuée par l'ambiance débridée des fêtes des pirates. Les longues manches bouffantes l'enveloppaient de sombre et sa peau claire n'en ressortissait que plus, comme si elle émergeait de l'océan dont elle portait les couleurs. Ace ne quittait pas ses pensées. Chaque bref contact de sa peau sur la sienne l'électrisait. Elle se sentait à sa place avec lui, là où elle voulait être. Il s'imposait comme une évidence mais une subordination à Barbe-Blanche... Elle avait trop de fierté pour ce geste qu'elle considérait envers elle-même comme un abaissement. Sa formation d'alchimiste l'avait éduquée à une liberté incompatible avec la charge de... Lyra s'arrêta net et observa les étoiles depuis la fenêtre qui donnait sur le large.

C'était faux. Elle avait volontairement exagéré le trait. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas de la peur, plutôt... de l'appréhension. Elle s'était sentie tomber sous le charme du jeune homme dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche la première fois, et chaque moment passé avec lui depuis n'avait fait que creuser le sillon de son besoin de respirer sa présence. Elle était alchimiste mais si rien ne la prédisposait à devenir pirate, rien ne l'en empêchait non plus. C'était peut-être même ce qu'avait voulu lui signifier Break quand il parlait de « chance d'alliance ». Si elle s'était fermée, c'était par rejet brutal des sentiments dévorants qui la taraudaient. _L'appréhension est bien mauvais guide, petit Chat._ L'appréhension était certes mauvais guide mais comment en trouver un meilleur ?

L'attention de la jeune femme fut attirée par les cris de réjouissance qui résonnaient sur la plage au rythme de la fête qui battait son plein.

L'alcool serait un bien meilleur guide.

* * *

Ace se fraya un chemin parmi ses frères d'équipage en rejoignant le centre du banquet après avoir quitté une partie de poker endiablée avec les commandants. Marco les avait tous plumés et il était sorti de la partie juste avant de devoir miser son pantalon. Atmos par contre n'avait plus que son casque sur lui, mais le phénix relançait invariablement le jeu, sans une once de pitié pour ses compagnons. Le pirate de feu se fit attraper par des membres de sa division qui l'entraînèrent dans un concours de shots duquel il crut bien ne jamais ressortir vivant, avant que le jeune homme ne se prenne Lyra de plein fouet en se retournant dans la foule. Il tendit le bras _in extremis_ et l'attrapa par le poignet pour la remettre debout avec un sourire enjôleur. La jeune femme y répondit par un éclat de rire.

\- T'étais où ? S'exclama le jeune homme, sa joie amplifiée par la quantité astronomique d'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines.

\- Avec Shanks, s'écria-t-elle. Il m'a interceptée quand je suis arrivée, apparemment il voulait un avis extérieur sur la qualité de la bière, j'ai abandonné au troisième litre je crois.

Le pirate éclata de rire et l'entraîna à travers la foule jusqu'aux rochers qui bordaient la plage en contrebas. Il se laissa tomber sur la roche et alluma de légères flammes au bout de ses doigts avec lesquelles il joua un moment.

\- Il me semble que c'était à moi de te poser une question, lança Lyra en arrachant son regard des tâches de lumière qui dansaient sur la poitrine du jeune commandant en faisait saillir ses muscles.

Le pirate tourna vers elle des yeux brillants d'intérêt.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée la première fois ?

Les prunelles noires d'Ace passèrent à un sérieux déconcertant, plus sombres et captivantes.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

\- …

\- Perdu.

Le temps suspendit son cours et Ace prit sa décision.

\- J'en ai assez de jouer. Alors si vous ne m'en empêchez pas, Lyra Lockhart, je crois bien que je vais vous embrasser.

Elle ne l'en empêcha pas.

* * *

Le pirate crocheta les poignets de Lyra qu'il plaqua contre le mur en enlaçant sa langue de ses lèvres, son genou passé entre les jambes de la jeune femme pour la surélever. Il avait passé son bras libre dans son dos et refermé ses doigts sur la nuque de Lyra qui le laissait découvrir son corps en suivant ses envies, mais finit par libérer ses mains de son emprise pour les refermer dans le dos du brun qui générait des cascades de flammèches incontrôlées sur le passage des doigts de l'alchimiste sur sa peau. Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches du pirate, chacun prisonnier du corps de l'autre. Les soupirs de la jeune femme emplissaient la cabine et le pirate ne tarda pas à reprendre sa chanson au rythme des caresses insoutenables de l'alchimiste. Il la décolla du mur et l'allongea sur le lit, les jambes de Lyra étreignant toujours ses reins comme pour lui interdire de partir. Il appuya ses coudes des deux côtés de la tête de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas cessé de tracer des arabesques abstraites sur ses épaules de la pointe de ses ongles en déclenchant des frissons délicieux sur sa peau. Chaque tracé restait quelques secondes illuminé par les flammes qu'Ace ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de produire au contact brûlant de la jeune femme. Il sentait sa respiration se saccader et se couper sous la gouvernance de l'alchimiste et sa tête lui tournait sous le poids des sensations.

 _Elle était tout ce qu'il savait._

* * *

Satch reconnut le pirate qui venait de s'installer devant lui, un membre de la division d'Ace qui avait été désigné vigie sur le Mobydick pour la première partie de la soirée.

\- Tony ! T'as fini ta garde ?

L'homme se saisit d'une pinte qu'il descendit en une gorgée et il se pencha vers son supérieur avec un air de commère, un large sourire pernicieux s'étalant sur son visage.

\- Y'a l'commandant qui s'envoie en l'air avec l'alchimiste dans sa cabine et ça a pas l'air d'être triste !

Le maître coq gloussa dans sa pinte.

\- Buvons un coup en l'honneur de ceux qui tirent le leur, prononça-t-il religieusement avant de trinquer avec le jaseur.

* * *

Ace s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme qui retraçait chaque contour de ses tatouages. Il entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt mais sa gorge resta bloquée malgré ses yeux sauvages. Il était très loin d'en avoir fini avec elle, mais... Les lèvres de Lyra qui remontèrent jusqu'à se poser doucement sur les siennes en une caresse aussi légère qu'un papillon, firent repartir les battements de son cœur encore plus vite et il sentit forcir la tension qu'il avait réussi à museler au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle ne le laissait même pas penser... Il prit son inspiration et parla en même temps qu'elle déposait de minuscules baisers le long de sa jugulaire. Il sentait sa voix se faire rauque et son esprit dériver sous la vapeur des étreintes de la jeune femme.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste des mots... Sauf que je ne les ai jamais dits, on ne m'a jamais appris à les dire.

\- Moi je peux t'apprendre.

* * *

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

(1) Référence au premier des CHERUB de Robert Muchamore, une excellente série de bouquins super bien ficelés.

(2) Feu/cramé, les blagues sont infinies !

(3) J'ai une affection toute particulière pour ce pairing, sans trop savoir d'où elle vient.

(4) Hahahaha ! J'arrête, promis.

Fin de la partie II. Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi jusque là, n'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, voire de l'histoire en elle-même ! :)

Au revoir tout le monde, à la prochaine ;D


	19. La putain du démon

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 19, le plus long à ce jour ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, et je remercie comme d'habitude toutes les nouvelles personnes qui ont ajouté LDEA dans leurs alertes ou favoris ! :)

 _Talion's justice_ : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis très contente que le dénouement du dernier chapitre t'ait plu :D il y a effectivement une suite et même plusieurs autres chapitres à venir, LDEA est loin d'en avoir fini avec moi ^^

 _Shaylla's_ : Merci beaucoup :D ce genre de review est vraiment super sympa, je trouve ça top comme idée :D

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda, je ne fais que raconter une histoire originale à partir de ses créations !

* * *

Chapitre XIX

La putain du démon

Lyra poussa un léger grognement et essaya de rouler sur le côté, son mouvement arrêté par un corps chaud contre lequel elle s'empressa de se lover. Elle entendit vaguement le corps exhaler un soupir et la sensation du bras d'Ace qui se refermait sur sa taille acheva de la réveiller. Elle souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui entravait sa vision et se tortilla pour se dégager de la sensation de quelque chose de dur qui appuyait contre ses reins, avant de faire le lien avec la proximité du bassin du jeune homme sans parvenir à retenir un petit rire. Le pirate bougea doucement suite au son et elle se retourna pour être face à lui. Ace ouvrit un œil nébuleux mais se contenta de plonger la tête dans sa poitrine, exhalant un soupir de contentement en calant son nez au milieu de son décolleté. Il resta quelques glorieuses secondes ainsi, gorgé de béatitude. Se réveiller contre la peau douce d'une femme… probablement une des meilleures sensations du monde **.** Il tiqua en sentant les doigts de Lyra descendre doucement le long de son torse en retraçant le relief de sa musculature. Ses ongles glissaient sur sa peau avec douceur en décrivant des mouvements si légers qu'ils déclenchaient de minuscules frissons sur sa peau. Il se raidit en la sentant descendre de plus en plus bas le long de son ventre et il ne retint pas son troisième soupir quand les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans sa peau en retraçant le contour du « V » marqué de son iliaque qui l'avait hypnotisée pendant de longues secondes la veille au soir. Il crocheta son poignet juste avant qu'elle ne descende plus bas et arracha son regard de ses doigts pour les porter à ses yeux.

\- Reste.

Le cœur de Lyra sauta directement dans son œsophage.

\- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais ça. J'ai toujours envoyé chier les autres, si ceux qui comptent pour moi aujourd'hui sont dans ma vie c'est grâce à eux, pas à moi.

\- Et tu veux faire la première exception de ta vie pour moi ? souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

Ace se mordit la lèvre et sa mâchoire tressauta.

\- Je te l'ai dit hier.

\- Redis-le.

Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, y lut une détermination sans faille et une infinie douceur. Il jura intérieurement. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer. Il avait commencé, il n'avait plus qu'à assumer et continuer sur sa lancée. Alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot ? Il hésita, entrouvrit la bouche mais seul son souffle s'en échappa. Portgas D. Ace, la terreur des océans, le pirate primé à 550 millions, le fils du démon, incapable de proférer un son. Lamentable. Parfaitement consciente de la situation, Lyra se colla un peu plus contre lui et il retint sa respiration en sentant ses courbes épouser la forme de son torse. Elle releva la tête pour que sa bouche effleure son menton et posa doucement ses doigts sur le poignet du jeune commandant pour les faire remonter jusqu'à son épaule dans une lenteur exquise. Il sut qu'il avait perdu au moment où il ferma les yeux d'aise. Il était à elle, elle ferait exactement ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il n'aurait qu'à s'en venger... Elle remonta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque et appuya légèrement pour qu'il se penche vers elle.

\- Redis-le. Sinon je ne reste pas.

\- Tu ferais pas ça.

\- Tu prends le pari ?

\- Je t'aime.

Quelque chose implosa au niveau de la jointure des côtes de la jeune femme qui remonta et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ace faillit s'embraser à son contact et retint ses flammes de justesse, refermant ses bras autour de Lyra assez étroitement pour calquer les battements de son cœur sur le sien, assez étroitement pour imprimer sur ses muscles l'empreinte de son corps, assez étroitement pour s'assurer de la réalité de l'instant.

Bonheur.

 _Bien, maintenant, la vengeance._

* * *

\- Alors comme ça t'as changé d'avis ?

Lyra tapota sa cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre et s'adossa à un palmier avant de répondre à Satch.

\- Pourquoi « changé » ?

\- Pas de ça avec moi, chérie, répondit le commandant de la quatrième en roulant ensemble plusieurs ustensiles dans un grand drap. Ne vas pas te méprendre, je suis ravi que tu acceptes de rejoindre l'équipage. Mais également surpris.

\- Ace a des arguments convaincants, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Le cuisinier s'étouffa de rire et se racla la gorge pour reprendre sa contenance, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire sur la nuit passablement longue qu'avait savouré le pirate aux poings ardents, même si tout l'équipage de l'Empereur ne parlait plus que de ça et faisait des gorges chaudes de la vie sexuelle de leur frère. En tant que gentleman, il se considérait comme soumis à certains principes, aussi il harcèlerait Ace pour connaître les détails croustillants mais ne ferait pas la moindre allusion en présence de Lyra.

La réunion des équipages touchait à sa fin et les pirates commençaient déjà à emballer le gros de leurs affaires pour délester le lendemain d'un maximum de tâches, anticipant sur leur future gueule de bois afin de reprendre la mer sereinement. La fête de clôture du rassemblement se tiendrait le soir même et Lyra, stressée d'accepter publiquement la proposition de Barbe Blanche, était allée trouver Satch en fin de matinée pour lui faire part de son ressenti. Elle avait commencé par évoquer ses inquiétudes quant à son instrument, ses travaux, ses affaires. Parler du superflu le plus longuement possible pour éluder l'essentiel qui la taraudait.

\- Oh pour ce qui est de la place, c'est pas ça qui manque, assura-t-il. Tu sais, tu n'es pas forcée de te prendre le chou comme ça. Tu peux tout aussi bien aller le voir directement et lui dire que tu acceptes.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me dérange, grimaça Lyra. Je ne suis pas habituée à porter les couleurs de quelqu'un, et je ne suis pas prête à le faire pour des prunes. J'ai des revendications, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça va lui plaire.

\- Quel genre ? demanda Satch dont on ne voyait plus que le haut du crâne, le reste de son corps camouflé par le gigantesque coffre qu'il avait ouvert.

Lyra resta silencieuse un moment. C'était bien ça le problème. Elle ne savait pas quoi demander. Elle se savait à un tournant de son existence, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment organiser cette nouvelle vie qu'elle s'était choisie. C'était en réalité la source même de son angoisse. Comment demander quelque chose que l'on ignore ? Le commandant sentit son trouble et il referma son coffre pour appuyer ses mains dessus.

\- Te bile pas, va. C'est nous qui t'avons proposé, on ne compte pas te pourrir la vie ou même te la compliquer. Père est compréhensif, d'autant que tu exerces une activité rare. Je suis sûr qu'il sait déjà qu'il va devoir aménager certaines choses. Prends un peu de temps pour y réfléchir si tu veux, on a tout le temps devant nous.

La jeune femme se sentit instantanément soulagée. L'empathie du cuisinier était un don incroyable. Il avait calmé ses appréhensions en seulement quelques phrases, alors qu'elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué. Elle avait accordé trop d'importance à quelque chose qui, somme toute, n'en avait pas. Elle se décolla de son arbre et tourna sur elle-même, libérée de ce poids qui s'était incrusté sur ses épaules depuis qu'elle avait quitté Ace au matin. Elle remercia vivement Satch et s'en détourna pour retourner dans son royaume profiter de la journée.

* * *

Ace secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et surtout pour arrêter de repenser à la nuit passée. Marco l'avait embarqué dans une étude des plans de navigation pour le trajet jusqu'à l'île des homme-poissons mais les souvenirs de sa nuit et de sa matinée ne cessaient de déconcentrer le jeune homme qui faisait pourtant son possible pour évacuer temporairement de son esprit la sensation de la langue de Lyra qui glissait sur son ventre ou le sentiment grisant que les gémissements de la jeune femme à son oreille lui faisaient ressentir. Fort heureusement, Marco avait développé au fil des années une capacité à parler tout seul qui surpassait les normes humaines, et il semblait ne se rendre compte qu'à moitié de l'air absent de son frère qui jouait avec un compas en accordant un œil distrait aux cartes étalées sur le bureau.

\- Et à la fin il faudra faire un gang-bang avec des licornes.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, tu m'écoutais pas du tout.

Le commandant aux poings ardents ricana et leva les mains en signe d'aveu.

\- Bon, on a tracé la majorité des itinéraires. Tu peux foutre le camp, je vois bien que tu t'en fous complètement.

Ace préféra simplement acquiescer de la tête, ne souhaitant pas vexer le phénix en lui avouant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

\- Tiens-moi au courant de l'avancée des courants, je vais tenir mes éclaireurs prêts en cas de besoin. Tu as prévenu pour le revêtement ?

Marco acquiesça d'un signe de tête flegmatique pendant que son cadet se levait et s'étirait.

Ace attrapa une carte en partant pour pouvoir étudier ultérieurement les points de danger potentiels et sortit sans demander son reste, avant que l'esprit inflexible du phénix ne lui confie une autre tâche.

Il traversa le pont sous les commérages incessants des membres d'équipage – mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, tous ? – et avait presque atteint l'escalier menant aux quartiers des commandants sur le pont supérieur quand quelque chose défonça le mur avec la puissance d'un boulet de canon et le percuta de plein fouet en le propulsant contre le grand mât sur lequel il s'écrasa. Sonné, il secoua la tête sous les rires railleurs de ses frères spirituels quand un des artilleurs accourut vers lui en se répandant en excuses et en explications sur les canons qu'il fallait déplacer pour les nettoyer, que l'un d'entre devait manifestement contenir un boulet qu'on avait dû oublier d'enlever et que l'arme destructrice étant tombée à terre pendant qu'ils la déplaçaient, le choc avait dû faire partir le coup. L'homme avait l'air sincèrement désolé – et quelque peu craintif, aussi – et il ne répliqua pas, se contentant de grogner en se massant les reins. Il finit par atteindre sa cabine sans se faire dégommer pour de bon et balança sa carte sur son bureau. Le lit était encore en bordel, Marco lui était tombé dessus au matin sans crier gare et il avait dû laisser la jeune femme vaporeuse dans ses draps, sans avoir le temps de se réveiller ou de manger. Il se déshabilla et sauta sous la douche pour ensuite récupérer des fringues propres. Chemise rouge, un jean, des godasses, parfait. Il s'apprêtait à sortir en un coup de vent quand son attention fût attirée par une tâche noire sur sa table basse. Le chapeau de Break. Ace haussa les épaules, l'attrapa au vol pour l'enfoncer sur son crâne et claqua la porte de sa chambre pour dégringoler les étages et descendre dans la cuisine.

* * *

\- Guararara ! Ainsi donc tu acceptes mon offre, gamine.

Lyra se tint droite et répondit par un sourire. L'ensemble des commandants la fixait avec des mines amicales ou réjouies. Manifestement, accueillir un nouveau membre dans l'équipage était toujours une expérience très plaisante pour eux. Ace arborait un sourire victorieux, adossé au mur de la salle de réunion, son chapeau rabaissé sur ses yeux pour cacher leur lueur malicieuse. Elle restait. Elle voulait rester avec lui. C'était la deuxième fois que quelqu'un s'attachait à lui jusqu'à vouloir faire partie intégrante de sa vie. En plus d'être grisant, le sentiment le faisait se sentir vivant comme jamais. Il n'était peut-être pas un démon, finalement, si des personnes étaient capables de s'attacher à lui et de vouloir rester en sa présence. Sa vie n'était ni une erreur ni un crime, contrairement à ce que les gens autour de lui s'étaient toujours plu à lui rabâcher. Il méritait de vivre, et il s'était promis de le faire plus intensément que tous les autres.

Ace releva la tête. La nouvelle aventure commençait.

* * *

\- Hé mais il te manque un truc, l'alchimiste !

Etonnée, Lyra tourna des yeux curieux vers celui qui l'avait interpellée et qui désignait la marque de Barbe-Blanche sur son bras. Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas, ce qui la fit buter contre Ace qui fut projeté dans son verre. Il recracha sa bière sur un pauvre type qui avait la malchance de se trouver là et tourna lui aussi son attention vers l'arrière, en remarquant avec amusement l'air effaré de Lyra qui s'était hérissée.

\- Mais c'est vrai, Tyler, lança-t-il. On ne rejoint pas Barbe-Blanche sans porter sa marque, pas d'exception.

Lyra le foudroya du regard mais il réagit le premier, crocheta son poignet et la fit virevolter pour la bloquer contre lui, son dos contre la poitrine du jeune commandant.

\- Alors, tu le veux où ?

La jeune femme bougea son pied pour lui envoyer un coup dans les tibias qui le traversa et lui fit perdre le semblant d'équilibre qu'elle avait gardé, obligeant Ace à durcir sa prise sur ses poignets pour la maintenir debout, prisonnière de ses bras dans une position parfaitement absurde, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Lâche-moi, persifla-t-elle en se tordant le cou pour essayer de rétablir le contact visuel et le perforer de ses prunelles assassines.

\- Réponds-moi, alors.

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas, je fusionne les atomes de ton corps avec ceux de cette cuillère, annonça l'alchimiste.

Ace haussa un sourcil devant le ridicule de la menace, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la résistance de sa prisonnière qui se tortillait de plus en plus. Il colla sa bouche contre son oreille, conscient de toucher un point sensible de l'anatomie de la jeune femme.

\- Où est-ce que tu le veux ?

Il avait modulé sa voix pour lui donner un effet plus rauque et un glorifiant sentiment de triomphe résonna dans son corps quand il sentit distinctement un long frisson parcourir la colonne vertébrale de sa captive. S'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait accompagné sa question d'une pression sur les hanches, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que son regard s'était embrumé. Ace essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle lui ferait subir pour se venger et continua son petit manège.

\- Tu peux pas me forcer, protesta-t-elle en contractant sa mâchoire pour contenir sa voix et éviter qu'elle ne parte dans des aigus incontrôlés.

\- Tu prends le pari ?

Lyra étouffa une exclamation en reconnaissant la phrase. _Le fils de … !_

Elle parvint à dégager un poignet et se retourna pour se faire plaquer contre un mur, les bras du commandant de part et d'autre de son visage. Il la dominait physiquement et à voir l'éclat de ses yeux, il adorait ça.

\- Ça m'fait pas rire.

\- Dommage pour toi.

Il la tenait. C'était absolument fantastique, comment avait-il fait pour vivre pendant vingt ans sans ce sentiment de toute-puissance ? Sa tête était impayable. Elle avait pris un air boudeur qui jurait de façon flamboyante avec la teinte soutenue de ses pommettes. Ce n'était pas la gêne qui la faisait se colorer ainsi – il avait appris à distinguer les différentes nuances – mais un tout autre sentiment dont il était le seul responsable. Pourquoi les infirmières et leurs satanés appareils photos n'étaient jamais là quand il le fallait ? Il n'avait aucune intention de renoncer. C'était clairement égoïste mais il savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière quand la marque de son père adoptif serait apposée sur sa peau. Tant que ce ne serait pas fait, elle pouvait partir à n'importe quel moment et ne jamais revenir. C'était idiot, mais il voyait le tatouage du Jolly Rodger comme un symbole, le symbole de l'appartenance de Lyra à l'équipage, et… à lui. Même si jamais elle ne lui appartiendrait, et qu'elle l'aurait balancé par-dessus bord si elle l'avait entendu penser ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le désirer, un peu.

Lyra ouvrit grand ses yeux d'or. Elle était acculée au mur, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle savait qu'Ace ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Il ne lâchait jamais rien. Enfoiré de pirate. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

* * *

\- D'accord, mais si j'ai mal on arrête tout de suite.

\- Ça va, tu vas te faire tatouer, pas prendre le c…

Ace faucha discrètement les jambes de celui qui avait pris la parole pour lui éviter un décès aussi soudain que prématuré.

* * *

Lyra se sentit très vite chez elle parmi les pirates de Barbe-Blanche. Elle avait appris le tango ivre morte avec Satch à quatre heures du matin, s'était perdue un nombre incalculable de fois dans l'immensité du navire, et il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'elle ne reçoive des propositions hallucinantes des marins pour transmuter des assiettes en or pour en faire des frisbee de luxe ou remplacer tous les clous du navire par du bacon. Ace, quant à lui, avait fini par réaliser la pleine mesure du surnom de la jeune alchimiste. Lyra avait en effet des réactions félines les trois quarts du temps, et son acclimatation au Mobydick n'en fût que la preuve finale. Elle avait tout d'abord disparu dans le ventre du navire pendant deux jours, durant lesquels elle avait exploré jusqu'au moindre recoin du bâtiment pour se l'approprier, pour finalement réveiller la moitié de l'équipage en pleine nuit dans un boucan de tous les diables parce qu'elle était restée coincée dans un cagibi. Elle choisissait presque toujours l'endroit le plus improbable pour s'y installer confortablement, feulait à la figure de celui qui lui déplaisait et il était même certain de l'avoir déjà entendue ronronner de plaisir à la vue d'un sandwich.

Le débat avait été ouvert, pendant les deux jours de fugue de la jeune femme, pour savoir dans quelle division elle allait être incorporée, comment et pourquoi. Elle avait donc surpris tout le monde en refusant catégoriquement d'être intégrée quelque part, et l'Empereur avait finalement coupé la poire en deux en la plaçant hiérarchiquement sous les commandants mais dans une place à part dans l'organisation de l'équipage. Barbe-Blanche et son caractère véritable avaient été le grand défi de Lyra, et après lui avoir tourné autour pendant plusieurs jours, avoir scrupuleusement noté ses habitudes et signes distinctifs, elle avait tout tenté pour percer ses secrets, et voyant que rien n'y faisait, elle avait fini par décréter qu'elle allait traiter le mal par le mal, et s'était installée tout un après-midi en silence à boire du saké à côté de lui, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Elle avait ensuite passé la nuit à vomir ses tripes et avait fini par déclarer au petit-déjeuner que certains mystères sont faits pour demeurer intacts.

Les semaines s'étaient donc écoulées aussi paisiblement que possible. Le cristal à eau avait trouvé sa place dans une salle commune non loin des cuisines et Lyra avait passé toute l'installation de l'instrument à enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de Ace, tétanisée par l'angoisse de confier son instrument à quelqu'un d'autre, Newgate ayant catégoriquement refusé qu'elle utilise l'alchimie sur une quelconque partie de son navire. Le jeune commandant s'était mordu la langue pour garder sa superbe et ne pas couiner de souffrance, conscient du fait que s'il utilisait son Logia pour se débarrasser de la douleur, la jeune femme en paierait le prix fort.

Il fût également question d'installer Lyra elle-même quelque part, après que plusieurs équipes soient venues se plaindre des habitudes insupportables de l'alchimiste, fort peu habituée à la vie en communauté. Elle travaillait dans un capharnaüm absolu et hurlait comme un putois qu'on éventre dès que quelqu'un d'autre que Ace faisait mine de pénétrer son espace personnel, faisait des expériences incroyablement dangereuses en plein milieu des couloirs les plus fréquentés du Mobydick, et avait pris la détestable habitude de faire des vocalises à pleins poumons quand elle faisait des équations. Barbe-Blanche avait donc dû faire face à son équipage au bord de l'apoplexie, le suppliant de trouver une solution au problème de l'alchimiste. Il fût donc décidé d'allouer une pièce à la jeune femme où elle pourrait travailler, et l'Empereur lui avait même donné l'autorisation de pratiquer toutes les opérations alchimiques qui lui passeraient par la tête, pour peu qu'elles améliorent les conditions de vie de l'équipage. Lyra avait choisi une petite pièce sur le pont supérieur et avait passé une journée complète à tapisser l'intégralité des murs de runes pour insonoriser, désodoriser, renforcer l'endroit, et de manière générale le couper complètement du reste du Moby. Son laboratoire d'alchimiste avait pris forme au fil des mois qui avaient passé, jusqu'à se remplir d'un étrange bric-à-brac composé d'herbes diverses qui séchaient au plafond, de dizaines d'éprouvettes et de tubes à essais abandonnés sur ses tables de travail au gré de ses recherches en cours, de superpositions de tapis et coussins au sol, et de grandes étagères sur lesquelles étaient rangés selon un ordre extrêmement personnel des piles de livres et de matériaux allant de minerais divers aux fleurs séchées en passant par des pierres précieuses et des fioles remplies de liquides colorés ou de poudres étranges.

Lyra se sentait paradoxalement heureuse et libre comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle découvrit au fil des semaines un respect intense pour l'Empereur dont la philosophie et surtout l'amour profond qu'il vouait à chacun de ses fils adoptifs transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes. Le stress et l'angoisse des premiers jours avaient peu à peu été remplacés par la joie de vivre, la vie quotidienne des pirates ayant fini par l'apprivoiser. Sous l'égide de Barbe-Blanche, elle avait vu que chacun était libre de son avis et de ses opinions, et que tous étaient respectés, même si les discussions tournaient généralement au vinaigre, les pirates s'empressant de se foutre sur la tronche à chaque désaccord. Elle avait fait part de sa perplexité à Ace qui s'était fendu d'un large sourire et lui avait expliqué que chacun était libre de penser ce qu'il voulait sur le Mobydick, mais qu'il devait également être prêt à défendre ses convictions puisqu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour penser différemment. La philosophie de vie de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche avait fini par lui coller à la peau, et malgré ses fuites persistantes quand trop de personnes l'entouraient depuis trop longtemps, Lyra n'aspirait qu'à demeurer dans cet état d'allégresse nonchalante.

Il se trouve toutefois que cette situation n'allait durer que quelques mois.

* * *

Lyra se baissa pour éviter un coup de cimeterre qui l'aurait décapitée, effectua une roulade qui l'amena à proximité d'un gigantesque gaillard qui se retourna brusquement et la saisit par sa tresse pour la soulever de terre à bout de bras. A cinq mètres du sol et face à la perspective de se faire broyer le crâne jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, Lyra saisit la seule option qui lui restait. Elle se mit à le pourrir.

\- REPOSE MOI PAR TERRE TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE GRANDE TIGE, ON A PAS IDEE D'ETRE AUSSI CON ! JE TE SOMME DE ME RELÂCHER ESPECE DE TROU DU CUL, T'AS UNE SECONDE POUR ME REPOSER PAR TERRE PARCE QUE SINON CA VA SAIGNER !

\- C'est impressionnant, remarqua un des pirates au milieu du chaos provoqué par la bataille. Vous pensez qu'elle peut gueuler longtemps comme ça ?

\- MAIS LAISSE MOI PARTIR A LA FIN BORDEL, C'EST COMME CA QUE TU GERES LES CONFLITS ?! SI TU ME LÂCHES PAS IMMEDIATEMENT JE VAIS TELLEMENT TE DEFONCER LA GUEULE QUE MEME SI TA MERE TE RECONNAIT ELLE VOUDRA PLUS DE TOI !

\- T'as pas idée… répondit sombrement Ace en se remémorant douloureusement son retour à WonderLand après être passée de l'autre côté du miroir.

Il soupira en la regardant vociférer des insultes au géant de l'équipage adverse et se décida finalement à aller la chercher après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant une courte seconde.

* * *

\- TERRE EN VUE !

\- Mais arrêtez de beugler, hurla Ace aux gars de la vigie, une veine palpitant sur son front.

Lyra sauta à ses côtés en gloussant de joie, un immense carnet à dessin sous le bras.

\- J'espère que c'est l'île des super-pastèques, ça serait tellement génial si c'était l'île des super-pastèques !

Mais au grand désespoir de l'alchimiste, il s'avéra que l'île de Santa Barbara n'était pas réputée pour ses cucurbitacées mutantes, mais pour ses fêtes et sa lascivité. Bien qu'elle ne fasse pas partie du domaine de Barbe-Blanche, l'équipage avait pris l'habitude d'y séjourner pour une nuit chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité, un fait que les habitants, loin de s'en rengorger, voyaient d'un très mauvais œil. Ils faisaient partie de ceux qui répugnaient la piraterie mais vénéraient l'argent, et la devise de l'île faisait d'ailleurs écho à cette moralité douteuse.

\- « Tout ce que vous voulez tant que vous pouvez payer ». C'est glauque, grimaça Lyra, les yeux fixés sur le panneau de bois qui ornait l'entrée de l'île.

\- Ils ont toujours marché comme ça, d'aussi loin qu'on s'en souvienne, exposa Joz. Tant que t'as de quoi payer, ils te traiteront avec les plus grands égards. C'est assez hypocrite mais la baie est splendide et c'est l'habitude qu'on a prise, les gars casquent pas mal de leur solde dans le coin.

La jeune femme observa un groupe de charmantes prostituées passer sur la berge illuminée en distribuant clins d'œil et signes aguicheurs.

\- Oui, ça se comprend, ironisa-t-elle.

Ace tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre de la barque qui les avait conduits sur l'île. Il s'était rendu compte que par un procédé miraculeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à se figurer, Lyra était capable de faire quatre ou cinq choses en même temps sans rencontrer de difficulté, particulièrement quand les situations étaient dangereuses ou très complexes, mais qu'en revanche la moindre action simple – comme descendre d'une barque – se soldait généralement par un échec cuisant. Lyra n'avait de cesse de nier obstinément cet état des choses, et il avait fini par abdiquer et se contentait de prévenir les dommages quand il le pouvait. Il l'entraîna à travers un dédale de rues illuminées par des dizaines de lampions pour l'inviter à s'installer sur une terrasse et profiter d'un moment d'accalmie dans la vie trépidante qu'ils menaient sur le Mobydick. Le patron du restaurant faillit s'évanouir en reconnaissant Ace et il affecta trois cuisiniers à la préparation des plats qu'il lui destinait, traumatisé par l'appétit du jeune homme qu'il avait eu la terreur de découvrir au fil des nombreuses visites du commandant dans son établissement. Lyra vit soudainement Ace froncer les sourcils et contracter la mâchoire, et elle se tordit le cou pour porter son regard sur le point qu'il fixait. Plusieurs personnes avaient les yeux rivés sur eux et comméraient, la bouche pincée et les yeux apparemment révulsés du spectacle immonde que constituait un couple assis à une terrasse pour déguster des mets locaux. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander où se situait le problème exactement, quand des éclats de leurs phrases parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Voilà qu'ils s'accoquinent maintenant, c'est absolument révulsant…

\- On n'a vraiment pas besoin de _ça_ sur Grand Line, rendez-vous compte…

\- … Se reproduisent comme la mauvaise herbe, le voilà le problème.

\- Celui-ci est un des pires, on lui aurait proposé de se ranger et de servir la société en devenant un Grand Corsaire, il a refusé !

\- Et maintenant qu'il s'est trouvé une catin, cela va sans dire que…

\- Un démon, voilà ce que c'est ! Un démon qui a fini par tomber sur une putain, nul doute que…

Ace s'était déjà à-demi levé, blême de rage et les pupilles contractées à l'extrême, quand Lyra repoussa calmement sa chaise et se leva pour faire face aux passants qui abordèrent un air outré en la voyant s'approcher d'eux, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle les salisse.

\- Je peux vous renseigner, jeune demoiselle ? demanda l'un deux en parant sa voix de miel mais sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler le dégoût qui suintait de ses yeux.

\- Tout à fait, répondit-elle en dégainant le sourire le plus lumineux qu'elle avait à sa disposition. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, je ne suis pas au fait des coutumes, vous pourriez peut-être m'éclairer ?

\- Mais certainement, Miss, assura une femme très grande aux pommettes saillantes.

\- Voilà, c'est peut-être un peu présomptueux de ma part, mais j'ai cru comprendre que mon compagnon et moi-même ne correspondions pas vraiment aux standards que vous tenez en estime pour juger une personne comme bonne ou utile à la société. Je voulais savoir ce que vous nous reprochez, au juste ? Si nous vous avons offensés en quoi que ce soit, croyez bien que je suis navrée. Mais il se trouve que, comme je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous avons pu faire de malséant, j'ai eu l'idée que peut-être vous pourriez vous avérer être d'infâmes connards qui haïssent tous ceux qui ne leur ressemblent pas, par dédain et par peur, pour satisfaire un ridicule complexe de supériorité.

Le ton sculpturalement poli de la jeune femme souffla net ses interlocuteurs et agit comme un calmant sur la fureur difficilement contenue de Ace. Il regarda avec un sourire mauvais les visages hautains fondre au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rendaient compte d'à quel point elle venait de les insulter. Il se mordit la langue pour contenir son rire et enfourna une grande cuillerée de riz parfumé, curieux d'assister au grand final.

\- Alors voilà, je me disais que plutôt que de m'interroger toute seule, j'allais venir voir de quoi il retournait, acheva-t-elle en élargissant un peu plus son sourire ingénu.

\- Dites donc, jeune fille, commença l'un des hommes en empoignant son bras, ce qui fit bondir Ace de rage avant que Lyra ne se rapproche de son agresseur avec un calme olympien pour le saisir délicatement par les tempes avant de se reculer d'un coup sec et d'éclater son crâne contre les pavés.

Le jeune homme se rassit sans prêter attention à la serveuse qui paniquait pour redresser la table et nettoyer les plats qu'il avait emportés avec lui dans son élan. Le visage de l'homme avait l'apparence d'une tarte aux myrtilles et il se rassit péniblement en crachant un filet de dents ensanglantées.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre attention, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée ! conclut son alchimiste en se courbant légèrement. Et si un jour il vous reprend l'envie d'insulter quelqu'un, assurez-vous qu'il ne puisse pas vous entendre !

Elle traversa à nouveau la courte distance qui la séparait du restaurant et se rassit tranquillement en face de Ace.

\- Quoi ? minauda-t-elle face au regard amusé du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais, j'allais m'en occuper moi-même. T'es pas obligée d'intervenir pour me prouver que tu peux te défendre toute seule.

\- Fallait être plus rapide, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je sais faire des tas de trucs, mais demoiselle en détresse, pas moyen. Tiens, y'avait pas de la bouffe ici, avant ?

Ace se renversa en arrière en sifflotant d'un air dégagé.

* * *

La pluie tombait diluvienne sur l'océan et les pirates s'étaient retranchés à l'intérieur du Mobydick pour échapper à l'orage. Lyra s'était jointe à Marco qui lisait tranquillement un rouleau de parchemin dans la bibliothèque que l'Empereur avait aménagée quand il avait commencé à amasser une grande quantité de documents de valeur, et elle s'était plongée dans un épais volume en prenant de temps à autre une gorgée du thé que lui avait apporté un des commis de Satch. Ace se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, ruisselant de gouttes de pluie, et posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme en laissant une auréole humide sur son pantalon.

\- Oh j'm'emmerde...

\- Oui, t'en as l'air, confirma Lyra en tournant une page de son livre qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Je m'emmerde, assura Ace au cas où le message aurait été trop subtil à la première tentative. Tu lis quoi ?

\- « Philosophie zoologique ou Exposition des considérations relatives à l'histoire naturelle des animaux, à la diversité de leur organisation et des facultés qu'ils en obtiennent, aux causes physiques qui maintiennent en eux la vie et donnent lieu aux mouvements qu'ils exécutent, enfin à celles qui produisent les unes les sentiments et les autres l'intelligence de ceux qui en sont doués ». (1)

\- Et après tu t'étonnes que personne veuille jamais te parler ?

Marco sourit dans son papier quand Lyra renvoya à son amant un regard interrogatif.

* * *

Ace passa les doigts dans ses cheveux en grognant. Lyra avait posé un veto sur le raccourcissement de sa tignasse brune et les mèches noires tombaient sans arrêt devant ses yeux en obstruant sa vision. Il allait finir par rater une marche dans l'escalier et s'éclater la gueule par terre, la grande classe pour un commandant de division de l'homme le plus fort du monde, et un retour aux sources de sa vie sur le Moby pour les plus médisants. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, où la jeune femme était une fois encore lovée dans son fauteuil, plongée dans un obscur rouleau qu'elle déchiffrait patiemment depuis les premières heures de la matinée. Elle l'entendait souffler sur ses cheveux depuis plusieurs minutes et gloussait légèrement à chaque fois. Il avait tout tenté pour discipliner ses mèches volages, sans aucun succès, chaque nouvel essai le rapprochant de la tentation de passer outre l'interdit capillaire pour retrouver un champ de vision clair et dégagé. Il l'entendit se lever, farfouiller dans un tiroir puis se diriger vers lui, avant de sentir quelque chose de métallique racler son crâne et tirer doucement sur son cuir chevelu, retenant ses cheveux en arrière. Il porta la main audit objet pour sentir les contours d'une barrette simple qui venait de se ficher dans la masse noire de ses cheveux (2). Il releva la tête jusqu'à la renverser en arrière et retrouver Lyra à la place qu'elle venait de quitter, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Ace haussa les épaules. Problème résolu.

* * *

Le boyau était sombre et humide, le sol instable et Lyra poussa un hurlement strident quand il s'effondra sous ses pieds. Le glissement de terrain l'avait entraînée dans sa chute et elle se sentit tomber vers les tréfonds du puits sans fin qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Quelque chose retint son poignet au dernier moment et elle serra les dents en sentant le choc remonter dans son articulation en la fragilisant rudement. Elle leva les yeux pour trouver Ace, à plat ventre par terre et un bras dans le vide, qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- T'en as jamais marre que je te sauve la vie ? lança-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Il attrapa son autre main quand elle la lui tendit et la hissa hors du gouffre, élargissant son sourire quand elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue pour le remercier. Un des pirates qui les accompagnaient fit semblant de vomir dans son chapeau pour souligner la mièvrerie de l'instant et si la pierre que lui jeta Lyra le manqua de peu, la flammèche de Ace l'atteignit en plein dans le postérieur et il poussa un grand cri, courant vers l'avant dans un réflexe aussi compréhensible qu'illogique.

\- Merci de te désigner comme éclaireur pour éviter que ce genre d'accident ne se reproduise, Leif ! lui cria Ace sous les rires des autres membres de l'équipe.

* * *

Lyra décacheta la lettre qu'on venait de lui apporter et mordit dans un morceau de saumon mariné. Elle ne recevait que très peu de courrier, et jamais pendant le brunch des commandants, le message devait être important. Elle fronça les sourcils après quelques lignes et Kuriel se tourna vers elle.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non… Enfin je ne comprends pas trop…

La jeune alchimiste examina le sceau qui avait maintenu le parchemin fermé, l'air extrêmement circonspect.

\- Un Coven en juillet ? Mais ils ont craqué ou quoi… ?

Elle eût à peine le temps de lire le courrier qui lui était adressée avant que Ace ne s'en empare et commence à le lire pour ensuite s'effondrer dans son assiette.

\- Un quoi ? questionna Bleinheim en tirant vers lui un plat de viennoiseries.

\- Un Coven, une réunion des sorcières. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les rassemblements entre alchimistes, il y en a deux par an, aux équinoxes.

La jeune femme marmonna toute seule pendant quelques secondes en fixant le morceau de papier qu'elle avait repris des mains de Ace, passant distraitement la main au-dessus de son amant toujours endormi pour saisir une poire dans une coupe de fruits. Comme tous les autres, elle s'était faite à la narcolepsie du commandant aux poings ardents et n'y accordait plus aucune attention.

\- Tu vas y aller ? demanda Marco.

\- Je pense. S'ils convoquent un Coven ou même je suis la seule convoquée, ce qui semble être le cas, il doit y avoir une raison…

\- C'est un peu étrange, non ? s'enquérit Izou, peu au fait des coutumes alchimiques.

Lyra secoua la tête.

\- Le fait que le sceau soit apposé sur une lettre ne signifie pas que c'est une invitation au Coven. Le Coven désigne l'assemblée, les personnes, pas forcément la réunion en elle-même. Ça indique seulement l'endroit où je dois me rendre, puisque tous les Coven ont lieu au même endroit. Ce n'est pas indiqué qu'il y a une réunion d'alchimistes, seulement que je suis convoquée _au nom_ des alchimistes.

\- C'est quand même compliqué. Ça ne serait pas plus simple de décrire clairement ce qu'on attend de toi ? proposa Satch en servant les bagels.

\- Bien sûr, et comme ça la première personne à intercepter les courriers saura exactement où et quand nous cueillir. Brillant, railla-t-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Ace choisit cet instant pour se réveiller et il essuya son visage dans une serviette, l'air groggy, avant de s'emparer du parchemin pour la seconde fois en mâchonnant une cuisse de poulet.

\- J'vais aller prévenir le vieux, annonça l'alchimiste en quittant la table.

Ace hésita un instant à la suivre, avant de se raviser. Elle était perturbée mais il n'avait aucune intention de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise depuis ces derniers mois. Son grade de commandant le faisait partir en missions pour plusieurs jours voire semaines, mais Lyra n'était pas en reste et partait parfois elle aussi pour voir du pays ou d'autres alchimistes. Aucun des deux ne s'était jamais permis la moindre réflexion sur les absences de l'autre. Ce mode de vie convenait parfaitement à Ace qui n'était pas prisonnier d'une de ces relations si exclusives qu'elles finissaient par atrophier les sentiments qui l'avaient fait naître, et il savait que Lyra s'y complaisait également, libre de suivre ses instincts ou lubies les plus imprévisibles. Il tourna machinalement la feuille et haussa les sourcils en voyant un post-scriptum au dos de la lettre. _Son cristal à eau ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'elle emmène ce machin ?_

* * *

Lyra salua chaleureusement son capitaine avant d'arpenter les couloirs du navire pour retourner jusqu'à la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Ace. Son propre bazar s'était accouplé à celui du pirate et elle récupéra une planche wija qui traînait sous une pile de vêtements avec un soupir coupable. Elle sauta sous la douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette avant de partir à la recherche de ses affaires. Sa cape d'alchimiste ne fût pas bien dure à retrouver mais elle eût plus de mal à dénicher sa ceinture de cuir.

Ace arriva au moment où elle allait s'habiller et il balaya d'un regard dédaigneux les vêtements qu'elle allait enfiler avant de se jeter sur elle avec un sourire carnassier. Elle l'avait découvert très possessif, ce qui faisait sens connaissant les antécédents affectifs du jeune homme. Il n'éprouvait aucune jalousie envers elle ou les autres, mais aimait en revanche se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Lui remémorer qu'il connaissait chaque endroit sensible de son corps, qu'il était le seul dont elle avait envie et qu'il ne comptait pas la lâcher **.** Il aimait à provoquer chez elle la passion et à s'assurer qu'elle ne désirerait jamais personne d'autre que lui, par des moyens qu'il ne serait pas correct de dévoiler. La démarche l'avait amusée au début, avant qu'elle ne comprenne que tout cela trahissait l'attachement et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et surtout sa peur panique de ne plus l'avoir un jour à ses côtés. Lyra en avait alors été profondément attendrie et s'était appliquée à passer du baume sur toutes ces émotions, pour juguler les plus néfastes et satiner les plus belles. Ace était sauvage dans sa façon de ressentir les choses, extrême aussi. Quelle que soit la situation, combat ou conversation, il avait ce talent rare de pouvoir se l'approprier pour la dominer. Lyra était la seule qui le tenait en échec et elle savait que c'était au prix d'efforts parfois colossaux tant il pouvait se montrer persuasif. S'ajoutait à cela sa puissance physique phénoménale qui entravait un peu plus toute chance de lui résister, le pirate aux poings ardents n'étant pas spécialement habitué à ce que quelque chose lui échappe.

 _Au temps pour le départ rapide…_

* * *

Lyra s'arrêta sur le seuil. La tour s'élevait en plein milieu du gigantesque marécage qu'avait formé l'île. Le bayou était comme à son habitude calme et silencieux, à l'image des morts qu'il gardait. L'eau verdâtre était seulement troublée par les branches des filles de l'air (3) qui effleuraient sa surface.

La Tour des Anges et sa gardienne, Galatée la Sorcière. Un lieu où cohabitaient plus visiblement que partout la vie et la mort. L'île n'était qu'un gigantesque bayou dans lequel étaient régulièrement lâchés les élèves alchimistes pour les former, les entraîner ou tout simplement les faire chier. A l'entrée de l'île s'élevait la sérénissime Torre Di Angeli (4) où vivait Galatée et où chaque alchimiste pouvait séjourner aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Unique construction de l'île, elle s'élevait comme un doigt de cristal planté au cœur du marais. Nul ne savait si elle était la seule partie qui n'avait pas fini à l'état de ruines qui fleurissaient dans le bayou, certains pans de mur culminant encore à plusieurs mètres de haut, ou si sa construction était postérieure au déclin des anciens bâtiments. Lyra avait passé une grande partie de son apprentissage ici, comme tous les alchimistes qui l'avaient précédée et qui allaient lui succéder. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'elle sentait son estomac se tordre à l'idée d'y retourner.

Lukrecjia la précéda dans l'enfilade de pièces en colimaçon pour monter toujours plus haut dans la tour. Galatée occupait le dernier étage de la spire miroitante, polie par les siècles jusqu'à scintiller en permanence dans les feux du soleil comme un diamant au milieu de la fange. Lukrecjia Lecter était la soubrette de la doyenne, qui ne se déplaçait guère plus que par son intermédiaire. Elle devait avoir dans les quatorze ans, peau mate et cheveux ciel qui ondulaient sagement le long de ses épaules en formant des boucles harmonieuses. Une adolescente charmante si l'on ne prenait pas en considération le fait que son passe-temps préféré était de bouffer d'autres êtres humains. Une passion si dévorante qu'elle l'avait conduite à se greffer cette abomination sur le visage, un masque de crocs dont la détente était si puissante qu'il pouvait briser un fémur si d'aventure il se refermait dessus. Les dents qui composaient la plus grande partie du masque lisaient en permanence d'un éclat osseux, reflétant la mentalité de la jeune fille qui mettait à nu son côté monstrueux. Elle était une combattante hors pair et cela pour une raison simple, un avantage tactique indiscutable. Elle dévorait son adversaire au moindre faux pas.

L'adolescente frappa deux coups à la dernière porte de la tour de cristal, l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser Lyra entrer. Le dernier étage de la Torre di Angeli était la raison principale pour laquelle elle avait passé la plupart de son temps dans le bayou, étant enfant. La pièce circulaire baignait toute entière dans des vapeurs de soufre et d'encens, et était rendue étouffante par le feu qui jamais ne s'éteignait et brûlait en son centre pour cuire du gombo ou du jambalaya, selon les jours. Les murs croulaient sous les grimoires, bocaux, masques cubistes et créatures difformes. Les dizaines de serpents qui vivaient avec la doyenne pullulaient sur le sol, les murs, le mobilier. Certains tombaient même parfois du plafond dans un sifflement assourdissant. Galatée l'attendait au fond de la pièce, engoncée dans un haut fauteuil d'osier dans lequel elle passait la plupart de ses journées pendant que ses appartements grouillaient de leur vie propre. Lyra caressa la tête de Sac-à-main (5) en passant devant l'alligator, qui était à la fois le plus amical et le plus débile de tous les reptiles de la sorcière. Une facétie de l'univers l'avait fait naître sans dents, cruel coup du sort qui en avait fait le jouet préféré de générations d'enfants alchimistes qui lui avaient fait subir toutes les misères concevables par l'esprit d'un enfant. Lyra elle-même l'avait plusieurs fois peint en jaune, profitant comme les autres apprentis de la cécité de sa maîtresse pour commettre ses méfaits en toute impunité. L'alligator avait, avec le temps et les traumatismes, développé une foule de tocs qui se déclenchaient parfois tous en même temps en donnant l'étrange impression d'une crise d'épilepsie saurienne. Ainsi, il avait un léger strabisme de l'œil gauche qu'il compensait en se donnant de vigoureux coups de langue sur le globe oculaire, reculait toujours d'un pas après en avoir fait quatre, maintenait systématiquement le bout de sa queue à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol et avait régulièrement des absences de près d'une minute pendant lesquelles sa gueule béante restait entrouverte, avant de claquer en se refermant quand Sac-à-main revenait à lui.

Lyra s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air trop dégoûtée en arrivant devant Galatée, afin de ne pas dévoiler à quel point la pièce entière la répugnait. La quasi-absence de lumière naturelle qui étouffait l'endroit sous une pénombre morbide, les dizaines d'objets et de serpents qui pendaient du plafond, les odeurs de piment et de pétrole qui se dégageaient des corps en putréfaction que la Sorcière conservait sur des étagères, les dizaines de cercles alchimiques superposés les uns sur les autres dans tous les recoins, tout ici scandait la puissance mystique, l'art de lier les esprits pour les faire plier sous la volonté d'un autre, les arcanes noires et les sortilèges pervers.

Galatée était en réalité d'apparence effrayante. Sa peau mate se parcheminait sur ses os saillants, et ses yeux aveugles s'étaient asséchés et décolorés jusqu'à prendre une teinte laiteuse. Ils sécrétaient en permanence une lymphe blanchâtre qui stagnait sous sa paupière inférieure, ce qui renforçait l'impression de chétive vieillesse que la Sorcière pouvait dégager pour celui qui ne la connaissait pas. La sorcière vaudou était en réalité tout sauf chétive, malgré sa cécité, et était largement reconnue comme l'alchimiste la plus redoutable de tous de par sa maîtrise incomparable des arts occultes. Elle était constamment drapée dans des toges blanches qui noyaient sa silhouette malingre sous les replis du vêtement, qu'elle assortissait avec des turbans à motifs colorés qui ne laissaient jamais dépasser un seul cheveu, quelles que soient les conditions climatiques ou l'heure de la journée.

\- Bonjour Cheschire. Sois la bienvenue à la Torre di Angeli.

Lyra n'acquiesça que d'un signe de tête, toujours incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter avec la doyenne. La sorcière du marais tourna ses yeux vides dans sa direction et elle sursauta tant l'impression de se faire sonder était forte face aux yeux aveugles de la vieille femme. Comme si les orbes mortes la mettaient à nu, elle, ses sentiments, ses peurs, ses désirs. Comme si la sorcière était omnisciente et omnipotente, Lyra se sentit fœtus face au pouvoir de Galatée, aussi impuissante et ignorante que si elle avait été au commencement de sa vie. Lyra serra le poing et releva la tête. L'idée avait germé pendant son voyage. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage d'Edward Newgate, elle avait vu la différence de puissance qui l'opposait aux pirates et à la Marine. Sa forme physique, ses réflexes et son endurance étaient excellents, rien ne servirait de s'acharner à acquérir des compétences qu'elle ne désirait pas, de toute façon. Mais elle voulait devenir plus forte. Et pour ce faire, elle devait renforcer son alchimie. Elle avait commencé à s'entraîner aux sortilèges complexes, ses tissages étaient devenus plus souples et plus résistants, ses graphes plus efficaces. Cela ne suffirait pas. Et l'idée avait germé pendant son voyage. Elle se rendait auprès de la plus puissante et la plus crainte parmi les alchimistes. La Sorcière du Vaudou. L'aveugle centenaire qui faisait plier le plus endurci d'un simple souhait. La volonté de Galatée était inébranlable et inusable, impossible à éroder ou à corrompre. Plus que quiconque, Galatée commandait à l'univers.

\- Je veux devenir plus forte. Apprends-moi.

La Sorcière tourna la tête vers elle, sans qu'elle ait l'impression d'avoir une quelconque importance, sans montrer le moindre intérêt pour sa requête.

\- Tu n'es sûrement pas sans ignorer qu'il y a quelques mois, le Duc a perdu la vie à WonderLand.

Lyra se figea brutalement.

 _Galatée avait enseigné à Rufus._

\- Or, je n'ai appris la vérité sur les circonstances de sa mort que très récemment. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il avait été assassiné par Break. Cet abruti, tuer quelqu'un… !

Galatée éclata d'un rire méprisant et but une longue gorgée dans une coupe en argent, avant de proposer le breuvage a la jeune femme qui, sous la tension, n'osa pas refuser de peur de vexer la vieille sorcière aux mœurs changeantes et au caractère irascible. Elle déglutit difficilement en essayant de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle était en train d'avaler – consistance poisseuse, goût huileux et couleur brunâtre – et reposa la coupe sur un guéridon. Galatée détourna d'elle ses yeux vides et sa voix sèche claqua comme la lanière d'un fouet.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tué Rufus ?

\- Il menaçait l'homme que j'aime.

Elle avait répondu mécaniquement, presque comme si inconsciemment elle s'était attendue à la question. Pur éclat de vérité, la réponse avait fusé, immédiate. Galatée observa un moment de silence. Moment durant lequel Lyra se sentit happée par le vide et l'appréhension. Elle commençait à entrevoir la raison pour laquelle la doyenne l'avait faite mander.

\- Tu as tué Rufus avec deux litres de ton sang, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'en dois deux autres dans ce cas. Le prix du sang pour payer l'échange équivalent.

* * *

(1) : Lamarck, un des fondateurs de la théorie de l'évolution (c'est le vrai titre du livre) !

(2) : Merci à Shaylla's pour m'avoir incrusté cette image dans les rétines. Il s'agit de la barrette de Rin dans Ao no Exorcist, pour ceux qui veulent une idée plus précise de la chose !

(3) : C'est un des noms de la mousse espagnole, une espèce de plante très présente dans les bayous de la Louisiane, qui n'est d'ailleurs ni de la mousse, ni espagnole (c'était la minute culturelle).

(4) : Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais Philip Pullman ?

(5) : En référence à celui de La Famille Pirate, bien sûr !

Petite anecdote : le design de la mâchoire de Lukrecija Lecter est inspiré de celui des masques de Hollow de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Tia Harribel dans _Bleach_ , et son nom fait bien sûr référence au personnage si fascinant de Hannibal Lecter. Le nom Lukrecjia est d'origine lituanaise (tout comme le personnage d'Hannibal), que j'ai choisi en raison des consonances très dures associées aux voyelles toutes douces qui accentuent la césure entre les deux apparences de la jeune fille (en plus ça me fait penser à Lucrezia Borgia… :D).

A la prochaine les gens, et en ce moment grande promotion d'été, une review postée = une recette de jambalaya offerte (et c'est très très bon) !


	20. Les fleurs de sa tombe

Bien le bonjour/soir à vous ! C'est donc le moment pour cette fiction d'atteindre son vingtième chapitre (!) et la troisième partie de la fiction commence véritablement ici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant et même plus que les deux premières !

Comme toujours, merci aux reviews, alertes et favoris, et à tous ceux qui lisent sans se faire remarquer par ce genre de coups d'éclat ! :)

Disclaimer : One Piece est une oeuvre de fiction qui n'est pas libre de droits. Les univers de Pandora Hearts et Fullmetal Alchemist sont utilisés également pour la trame de fond, et toutes les autres références sont créditées, sauf oubli de ma part.

* * *

Chapitre XX

Les fleurs de sa tombe

Les talons de la jeune femme résonnaient sur les dalles de marbre dans un bruit régulier, marquant un rythme parfaitement synchronisé, accompagné du léger bruissement de la robe qui frôlait le sol. Sharon ouvrit la porte d'acajou et pénétra dans sa chambre. Les volets fermés rendaient l'atmosphère douce et propice au repos, assombrissant les teintes claires du lit à baldaquin et du reste du mobilier. Elle ne sursauta pas quand Break se détacha du mur dans un mouvement fluide.

\- J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop longtemps que tu attends camouflé en papier peint, déclara-elle posément en s'asseyant face à sa coiffeuse.

Le Chapelier ne répondit pas et lança sur la tablette chargée de flacons une lettre décachetée. La Reine de Cœur s'y attarda une seconde pour reconnaître le sceau et parla à l'albinos à travers le reflet que son miroir lui renvoyait.

\- Il me semble que ceci ne t'étais pas adressé. Ou aurais-tu changé ton nom pour celui de Sharon Rainsworth ?

\- Une lettre portant le sceau du Coven, nota l'albinos. Elle ne peut venir que d'un seul endroit, et d'une seule personne. Et plus curieux encore, elle parle de Lyra qui serait arrivée à la Torre di Angeli pour être punie du meurtre du Rufus.

Sharon lissa un pli inexistant sur sa robe couleur grenat et Break se saisit d'une brosse à cheveux en ivoire qu'il commença à passer dans les fils de satin qui constituaient la chevelure de son ancienne apprentie.

– Comment Galatée a-t-elle su ? Nous ne sommes que quatre à connaître la vérité sur les événements de WonderLand. Le pirate est à exclure de suite, d'abord parce qu'il est fou amoureux de Lyra et ensuite parce qu'il ne connaît même pas l'existence de la vieille.

Sharon restait silencieuse et seul le bruit de la brosse qui passait dans ses cheveux troublait le calme de la pièce. Break reposa celle-ci et commença à entortiller les mèches de la jeune femme pour former une tresse compliquée.

– Je pense que Lyra elle-même est également à écarter, elle est honnête mais pas stupide, et sait reconnaître une situation qui l'arrange. Il n'y aurait aucune raison logique qui aurait pu la pousser à avouer à Galatée que c'est elle qui a refroidi son ancien élève. Il ne reste donc que nous. Et comme je sais de façon certaine que ce n'est pas moi... Je serais curieux de connaître les raisons qui t'ont poussée à faire cela, Sharon.

* * *

Ace se releva lestement, incapable d'en croire ses yeux. Il avait reconnu le Jolly Rodger de son frère sur un navire au port, mais ce dernier ne correspondait pas au souvenir qu'il conservait du Vogue Merry, le voilier de Luffy. Il était deux fois plus grand, construit dans un style tout à fait différent et semblait mieux fini, plus résistant. La figure de proue en particulier attira son regard sans qu'il n'arrive à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un tournesol, d'un soleil ou d'un lion. Il s'attarda sur le drapeau qui flottait en haut du mât principal et la grande voile. Un crâne souriant surmonté d'un chapeau de paille, aucun doute, c'était l'emblème de Luffy. Il aurait changé de navire ? L'équipage au complet semblait pourtant attaché à l'ancien…

Il sauta du toit sur lequel il était posté pour atterrir souplement dans la ruelle. Selon les dernières informations que la division de Haruta avait recueillies, l'une des îles de cet archipel serait contrôlée par un baron de la drogue fort peu disposé à laisser l'Empereur traverser son terrain de jeu. Certaines rumeurs auguraient même qu'il comptait combattre Barbe-Blanche si jamais ce dernier venait à tenter de conquérir l'archipel pour le rallier sous sa bannière. Le plus jeune des commandants avait ainsi été dépêché sur place pour vérifier les ouï-dire, Edward Newgate ayant toujours refusé d'attaquer sur des soupçons. Un travail simple et rapide, le jeune homme s'était empressé de se porter volontaire pour la mission. Jusqu'ici il n'avait rien remarqué de spécial, l'archipel était constitué d'une ribambelle de petits îlots liés les uns aux autres par de fragiles ponts de corde. Il en avait visité la quasi-totalité sans rien trouver ou entendre de compromettant, en ayant pris soin de camoufler son tatouage sous ses vêtements pour ne pas risquer de se faire reconnaître et compromettre ainsi tout l'intérêt de la mission.

Curieux de savoir si son frère se trouvait réellement sur l'archipel, il arpenta les rues qu'il connaissait déjà pour les avoir explorées quelques heures plus tôt, cherchant des yeux les silhouettes de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Le stetson que Break lui avait offert avait remplacé son ancien chapeau sur son crâne, que l'équipage entier avait décidé de laver à grande eau pour la première fois depuis qu'il en avait fait acquisition, le contraignant à changer de style pour un temps. Il tomba sur Sanji et Ussop devant une échoppe d'où s'échappaient des odeurs insoutenables d'épices et de sucre.

\- Ace ! Ca alors, pour une surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

Le commandant se fendit d'un large sourire, ravi de constater que son instinct ne lui avait pas menti. L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avait bien jeté l'ancre sur Tia Rosa, l'archipel pastel. Toutes les habitations étaient peintes de couleurs douces, l'architecture pleine de courbes donnait aux villes des allures de maisons de poupées et même les arbustes qui fleurissaient en ville étaient taillés de manière à former des animaux. Pas vraiment l'endroit que l'on imaginait pour la potentielle demeure d'un narcotrafiquant, mais après tout, l'insoupçonnable pouvait parfois se revêtir de rose bonbon.

Le cuisinier et le sniper l'avaient entraîné vers le port et il avait été heureux de retrouver les membres de l'équipage de Luffy, avec lesquels il avait grandement sympathisé à Alabasta. Ces derniers l'avaient invité à monter à bord du Thousand Sunny, le galion qui avait remplacé le Merry à Water Seven. Ussop avait commencé à lui narrer leurs dernières aventures mais en arrivant sur le pont du bateau tapissé d'herbe, il s'était fait sans arrêt interrompre par les autres qui venaient saluer Ace et qui reprenaient l'histoire dans un dialogue à plusieurs très peu compréhensible. Luffy était arrivé en dernier, accompagné de la navigatrice rousse qui lui hurlait dessus suite à sa dernière connerie en date. Ils avaient ensuite pulvérisé un tonneau de cola lors de leur traditionnel bras de fer de retrouvailles et s'étaient faits pourrir par un grand type aux cheveux bleus qui s'était présenté dans une chorégraphie endiablée comme le concepteur du Thousand Sunny et charpentier de bord, Franky le cyborg. Avec l'archéologue aux cheveux de jais, Nico Robin, ils composaient les membres d'équipage qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et auxquels il se présenta avec un grand sourire, se réjouissant de voir l'équipe de son boulet de petit frère s'agrandir.

Luffy avait également fini par trouver son musicien, un squelette à coupe afro nommé Brook, et Ace s'efforça de ne pas trop réfléchir à la réaction de Lyra si elle était tombée sur un squelette capable de parler et de se mouvoir – il imaginait quelque chose dans le genre hurlement de joie et analyses à n'en plus finir. Il sourit brièvement quand ses pensées s'attardèrent sur l'alchimiste aux yeux d'or. Elle devait être arrivée, à présent. Elle lui avait brièvement décrit la Torre di Angeli, l'endroit où elle avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il avait senti une pointe de jalousie piquer ses côtes en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle en parlait. Chez elle. Lui n'avait aucun endroit comme celui-ci, aucune île, aucune ville qu'il puisse considérer comme chez lui. Il avait été un paria toute sa vie, excepté sur le Mobydick. Il n'avait jamais eu l'incommensurable chance de grandir entouré d'une famille. Ace secoua la tête et chassa son air nostalgique pour reprendre le fil du monologue de Nami qui lui narrait les derniers moments de gloire de son frère. En l'espace de quelques mois, il avait ainsi trouvé l'île céleste et mis une raclée à son dieu autoproclamé, sauvé le royaume d'Alabasta de la guerre civile et envoyé au trou l'un des Grands Corsaires, exploit réitéré sur Thriller Bark où ils avaient cette fois-ci vaincu Gecko Moria, le maître des ombres, en passant bien entendu par la destruction de l'île judiciaire qui avait entre autres mené au démantèlement du CP-9. Il s'étira et sentit avec satisfaction les os de ses épaules se remettre en place et rouler agréablement sous ses muscles. Après des jours de traque passés dans les marchés le jour et les bars la nuit, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, et avec elles les douleurs musculaires.

* * *

La douleur et la fatigue étaient au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Ses doigts ne lui appartenaient plus, sous l'emprise du charme vaudou de Galatée qui avait usé de ses arcanes occultes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter de jouer avant d'avoir répandu deux litres de sang à ses pieds. Les touches de son cristal étaient déjà écarlates et poisseuses, et le liquide commençait doucement à gouter au sol. La souffrance devenait plus forte à chaque nouvelle note. Elle avait oublié depuis combien de temps elle jouait, avait même essayé de se détacher de la situation en pensant à autre chose, en concentrant de toutes ses forces son esprit. Pour oublier la douleur, elle avait récité l'alphabet à l'envers, scandé l'intégralité du tableau de classification des éléments, déclamé les différentes nuances du spectre des couleurs visibles par l'œil humain, elle avait même fait remonter les souvenirs les plus précieux que contenait sa mémoire pour essayer de s'y diluer. Peine perdue.

La douleur n'avait fait qu'augmenter, comme pour se gausser des tentatives désespérées de Lyra pour la brider. Galatée lui avait exposé son souhait de venger la mort de son ancien élève, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. La vieille aveugle n'usait plus de cercles pour transmuter, son seul esprit pouvait forcer la matière à se plier sous ses désirs. La sorcière vaudou l'avait faite mener devant son cristal à eau, et à la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés dessus, son libre-arbitre s'était fait annihiler. Elle avait discerné un éclair foudroyant dans son centre nerveux, et son corps avait bougé de lui-même. Elle s'était presque jetée sur son instrument pour y jouer une symphonie frénétique dont les gestes n'étaient pas les siens, pas plus que la volonté qui les avait faits naître. La vengeance de Galatée avait été parfaite. Lyra avait voulu punir le monde pour la mort de son maître et la sorcière se servait de son dernier cadeau pour assouvir son propre ressentiment. C'était brillant de cruauté.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand derrière elle et elle entendit des pas résonner sur le sol de cristal sombre. Ses doigts continuaient de défiler sur les touches sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était pitoyable. Incapable de se protéger elle-même. Incapable de protéger qui que ce soit. Elle avait belle allure, l'alchimiste, maîtresse du monde et des hommes ! Lyra se mordit la lèvre quand des larmes brûlantes brouillèrent son champ de vision. Les sentiments de honte et d'impuissance se mélangeaient à sa souffrance et rien d'autre qu'une profonde dépression n'en ressortait. Elle ne pourrait même pas rejoindre Ace à la fin de son calvaire, elle ne méritait pas le commandant de feu. Jamais il ne se serait fait avoir de cette manière, jamais il ne se serait laissé faire. Il aurait combattu et gagné. Et elle avait voulu entremêler sa vie à la sienne…

\- Mon pauvre chaton, on dirait une serpillère, tu ne ressembles absolument à rien. Remue-toi un peu, on ne va quand même pas y passer la journée !

Les parties du corps de la jeune femme qui étaient encore soumises à sa propre volonté se figèrent. Le ton narquois sur lequel le mot « chaton » avait été prononcé, la voix qui semblait se moquer de tout, la sensation d'une présence déjantée derrière son dos, ce n'était pas…

* * *

Xerxes s'adossa au mur, plus curieux que désappointé.

– Parce que Lyra a peur. Terriblement peur de souffrir à nouveau. Elle n'a aucune résistance à la douleur, quelle qu'elle soit. Sa propre souffrance la terrifie, c'est évident, il suffit de la regarder pour le comprendre **.** Elle doit apprendre.

– Tu es cruelle, Miss.

– Je suis réaliste. Galatée lui appendra à ne plus avoir peur de souffrir. C'est la seule chose qui lui manque, mais elle est essentielle. La souffrance la suivra partout où elle ira, avec la voie qu'elle a choisie. Elle ne pourra jamais protéger qui que ce soit en l'état actuel des choses, et elle ne supportera pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Et je refuse de la perdre, elle.

– Tu es trop sentimentale, répliqua Break avec un petit rire.

– Il y a des guerres à venir, Xerxes. Que les alchimistes y participent ou pas, Lyra sera en plein dedans parce qu'elle a choisi de devenir pirate.

L'albinos resta silencieux un moment. Il se leva finalement, ouvrit une porte secrète dans le mur pour en sortir un chapeau noir d'encre orné d'un ruban turquoise qui dégringolait le long de son corps en une spirale audacieuse et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Rester dans ce marais maudit en compagnie de cette vieille conne est la chose la plus cruelle que l'on puisse faire subir à un être humain, déclara-t-il. En contractant cette dette, Cheschire s'est trouvée liée à moi. Je compte bien à ce qu'elle s'en acquitte un jour et je la protégerai de tous les dangers qui pourront la menacer jusqu'à ce que ce moment vienne.

\- Alors tu es sans aucun doute le plus sentimental de nous deux, annonça Sharon avec un doux sourire.

* * *

Ils avaient joué.

De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Break était entré dans la salle en fracas, et même Lukrecjia, qui pourtant n'avait jamais eu peur d'un être humain de sa vie entière – le chasseur ne craint pas les proies qui fourmillent autour de lui – n'avait rien tenté pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre.

Au début, elle n'avait pas compris. Ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il avait sorti son violon, dont il n'avait plus caressé les cordes depuis des années, pourquoi il jouait avec elle, pourquoi il ne partait pas. Après sa flamboyante tirade d'entrée, il n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot mais quand elle avait crié de douleur pour la première fois, il avait joué plus fort. Quand ses jambes avaient été fauchées par la fatigue et la tension, il avait joué plus vite.

Et Lyra comprit. Break ne pouvait s'opposer à Galatée, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait briser son enchantement. Il pouvait en revanche se tenir à ses côtés, ne pas la laisser seule, et jouer avec elle. Ce geste insignifiant, étrange et dérangeant, était en réalité lourd de sens. Il ne la laisserait pas seule et il ne la laisserait pas souffrir.

Parce que la seule personne qui pouvait se laisser souffrir, c'était elle-même.

Cela avait pris du temps, mais elle s'en moquait. Du temps elle en avait. Du sang aussi. Lyra avait cessé de combattre le sort vaudou qui lui avait volé ses choix et ses doigts, et elle l'avait accepté. Elle n'y était parvenue qu'à grand-peine et aux prix de souffrances démesurées, après un nombre d'échecs si important qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Mais Lyra avait continué, poussée par un simple fait, non pas une croyance ou une certitude, un fait, logique, mathématique, rationnel. Si elle continuait d'essayer, elle finirait forcément par réussir. Et s'il lui fallait un million de tentatives pour réussir, alors elle se lancerait à la conquête des neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf échecs qui lui étaient nécessaires.

Lentement, douloureusement, Lyra avait réveillé sa ténacité. Elle s'était bornée et retranchée derrière sa volonté, et comme par miracle, le mal avait fini par se dissiper, au fur et à mesure du sang qu'elle perdait, de la fatigue qui s'accumulait, des notes qu'elle entendait, pour ne plus devenir qu'un vague brouillard incapable de l'atteindre désormais. La douleur se changea petit à petit en euphorie et elle se mit à jouer plus fort. Elle _aimait_ jouer. Rien ni personne ne lui enlèverait ce plaisir. Rien ni personne ne lui enlèverait jamais aucun plaisir si elle en prenait la décision.

Au bout de seize heures de tortures incommensurables, Lyra releva la tête, victorieuse **.**

Le charme s'était rompu, mais pas elle.

Deux litres de son sang maculaient son cristal, son corps, le sol et les murs.

Sa vue se brouilla et son corps la laissa choir à terre avec le sourire de celui qui a accompli l'impossible. Break reposa soigneusement son archet et son violon dans leur étui avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, allongé sur le sol les bras en croix, et de rire à gorge déployée. La douleur était revenue aussi vite qu'elle était partie mais Lyra se joignit pourtant à son rire. A eux deux, ils venaient de battre Galatée à son propre jeu.

* * *

Ace éclata de rire et entrechoqua sa choppe avec celle de son petit frère. Les pirates au Chapeau de Paille avaient bien sûr insisté pour qu'il vienne festoyer sur le Sunny et s'il avait refusé dans un premier temps, il avait fini par réviser sa position. Il n'avait de toute manière rien entendu qui paraisse confirmer les rumeurs, et il croisait si peu souvent son frère qu'il n'avait su résister à l'appel de la beuverie. Luffy n'avait cessé de hurler que la prochaine destination était l'île des hommes-poissons afin d'atteindre le Nouveau Monde, pour rejoindre les hautes strates de la piraterie, tout comme Ace se souvenait l'avoir prédit. La fête s'était éternisée sur le pont jusqu'aux premières heures de la matinée, et il avait fini par se retrouver seul dans la cuisine avec le maître coq qui s'affairait à préparer les plats du petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier avisa un long cheveu châtain et bouclé qui était resté accroché à la chemise du commandant et le lui tendit avec un large sourire appréciateur, typique du personnage.

\- Ah ouais, ça, elle en fout partout, dit-il l'air de rien.

S'il lançait la conversation sur Lyra, Sanji allait péter les plombs et il sentait poindre le harcèlement voire les insultes. Or, il ne comptait aucunement s'aventurer dans une description de l'alchimiste, déjà parce qu'il en aurait pour des heures, et ensuite parce qu'il s'adressait à Sanji. Il avait ce qu'il fallait au niveau des commérages sexuels avec Satch sur le Moby, merci bien.

\- Elle ? lança le cuisinier en relevant un sourcil extrêmement intéressé. Tu veux dire une _fille_ ?!

Ace étouffa un ricanement et marqua un point à côté de son nom dans le grand tableau des scores de la vie qu'il avait dressé mentalement.

\- Ouais, une fille. Elle nous a rejoints y'a quelques mois.

Rester évasif en parlant de son amante devant Sanji apparaissait comme une question de vie ou de mort. Ace se demanda furtivement si tous les cuisiniers du monde étaient constamment en manque, ou s'il avait juste eu l'infortune de tomber coup sur coup sur les deux plus grands dragueurs de Grand Line. Son interlocuteur termina de peler les mandarines qu'il comptait ajouter à sa salade de fruits et essuya ses mains dans un large torchon. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole – sans aucun doute pour lui demander les mensurations de Lyra – quand le renne surgit dans la cuisine, l'air complètement paniqué.

\- La Marine, la Marine, la Marine attaaaaaaaaaque !

Ace sauta à bas de son tabouret pour rejoindre les autres sur le pont tapissé d'herbe douce. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'emblème des voiles, mais surtout en constatant la taille du vaisseau de guerre qui s'approchait d'eux. Il crocheta le poignet de Luffy juste avant qu'il n'allonge son bras pour rejoindre le bâtiment du Gouvernement.

\- Attends. Y'a un truc qui cloche.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua l'homme élastique en penchant la tête de côté.

Son frère lui avait apparu mûri depuis Alabasta et leur enfance, sûr de lui et confiant, presque… responsable. Presque. Il ne changerait jamais complètement, resterait toujours candide et immature, toutefois une détermination nouvelle se lisait dans sa gestuelle. Il était déterminé à protéger ceux qui comptait pour lui. Il avait été à bonne école… Les autres membres de l'équipage se préparaient au combat – ou à la fuite, tout dépendait du caractère. Ils n'avaient pas froid aux yeux, prêts pour la baston. Sauf le sniper, qui avait embarqué le renne dans sa panique, sans compter le squelette qui avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

\- Ils nous ont vus, annonça Zoro.

\- A cette distance, c'est pas étonnant, lança le commandant pour lui-même. Mais pourquoi ils ne font rien… ?

\- On s'en fout, annonça joyeusement Luffy. On y va, on les éclate, on revient, on mange !

Ace ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils. Le bâtiment s'était immobilisé, mais ils n'avaient sorti aucun canon, et aucune trace d'agitation dans les voiles ou les cordages. La taille et l'agencement du navire ne lui étaient pas inconnus, c'était… C'était un navire amiral. Ce qui signifiait que l'un des trois grands de la Marine, Aokiji, Kizaru ou Akainu se trouvaient à bord. C'était très mauvais. En tant que Logia, il était certain de pouvoir tenir tête à un amiral. Ce n'était en revanche ni le cas de Luffy, ni d'aucun membre de son équipage.

\- Il faudrait savoir ce qu'ils ont en tête, dit Sanji. En temps normal ils seraient déjà en train de nous canarder depuis un bon moment, mais là…

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider, annonça Robin d'un ton placide.

Elle utilisa son fruit du démon pour faire pousser ses yeux sur le pont du navire, et sa bouche forma un « o » parfait moins d'une seconde plus tard. Elle rétracta les membres qu'elle avait intégrés au pont du navire amiral et se tourna vers les autres, un voile d'appréhension dans le regard.

\- C'est un navire amiral, il transporte l'amiral Akainu, qui escorte un Dragon Céleste. Ils sont tous deux sur le pont, clairement visibles.

Ace aperçut du coin de l'œil le visage de son frère blêmir de colère et il sentit le sang refluer de son visage, accordant la couleur de sa peau à celle de Luffy. Il contracta le poing. Il haïssait les nobles mondiaux depuis son enfance mais il devait se faire violence et actualiser ses priorités. L'équipage de son frère se ferait massacrer s'ils entraient dans le champ de vision d'Akainu. Il se l'était promis, protéger Luffy quoiqu'il en coûte. Il avait perdu un frère mais protégerait l'autre.

Avec le temps, Ace avait fini par réaliser qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour sauver Sabo, et qu'il était sans aucun doute mort heureux puisqu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite de son rêve. Comprendre cet état des choses ne l'avait toutefois pas aidé à surmonter sa peine ou sa colère. Il devait sauver Luffy, pour lui-même comme pour Sabo. C'était la dernière chose qu'il lui avait demandé, et la seule fois où il avait failli à sa promesse en laissant Luffy seul face au danger, il avait failli en mourir de regrets et de chagrin. Ces connards lui avaient volé Sabo, son ami, son frère. Il n'avait pas pardonné, il n'avait pas oublié. Mais il avait compris. Il était des choses contre lesquelles même lui ne pouvait se battre.

Akainu et cet enfoiré de Dragon Céleste n'en faisaient toutefois pas partie.

\- Luffy, je vais y aller. Histoire de déblayer un peu le terrain.

\- On t'accompagne, lança Sanji.

\- Non.

Le ton était sans appel, et pas une personne sur le Sunny ne songea à outrepasser son commandement. Ace ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Il devait évaluer les possibilités et retenir la solution qui ferait le moins de dommages. Laisser combattre l'équipage de Luffy était hors de question. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, ils n'avaient jamais séjourné dans le Nouveau Monde, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la puissance d'un amiral. Ils avaient bien brièvement rencontré Aokiji, le maître de la glace, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'un réel combat contre une armada commandée par un des trois grands du gouvernement. Il se tourna pour leur faire face.

\- Autant éviter les emmerdes si vous le pouvez. Vous avez un moyen de fuir rapidement ?

\- Le Sunny est équipé d'un canon spécial, à l'arrière, lui apprit le cyborg. Ca suffit pour décamper fissa.

\- Parfait. Dégagez d'ici et rejoignez l'île des hommes-poissons via l'archipel Sabaody, elle est sous la domination de Barbe-Blanche, vous y serez bien accueillis.

\- Pas question que je m'en aille, répliqua Luffy. Je reste et je leur mets la pâtée.

\- Pas moyen. Tu dégages, petit frère, ou c'est moi qui te mets la pâtée.

Il avait failli sourire en le voyant faire craquer les jointures de ses doigts d'un air résolu. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il le protégeait. Luffy avait longtemps été la seule personne réellement importante de sa vie, et il le serait resté s'il n'avait pas rencontré Barbe-Blanche et Lyra. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué, se battre pour protéger ce qui comptait pour lui. Devant lui, Luffy serrait les dents. Il devait bouillir de colère et il allait lui en vouloir, à n'en pas douter, mais il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui importait présentement était de le garder en vie, lui et les autres.

\- T'as gardé le papier que je t'avais donné à Alabasta ?

Luffy tiqua et enleva son chapeau pour saisir le morceau de papier plié et cousu à l'intérieur du ruban rouge.

\- C'est une Vivre Card (1). Elle te mènera à moi si besoin. On ne restera pas séparés longtemps Luffy, je fais diversion et je vous rejoindrai.

Luffy serra les poings et contracta la mâchoire.

\- T'es pas tout seul, frangin. Un capitaine doit d'abord penser à la survie et au bien-être de son équipage, dit Ace en modulant sa voix le plus possible pour adoucir la décision qu'il allait prendre et les conséquences qu'elle allait engendrer.

Il attrapa les bords de son chapeau de paille et l'enfonça un peu plus sur son crâne.

\- D'accord, finit-il par dire d'une voix sombre.

Ace adressa un large sourire à son petit frère.

\- Maintenant foutez le camp, lança-t-il à la cantonade. On se retrouve à Sabaody !

Il sauta directement sur son Striker, fendant les flots à vive allure en direction du navire amiral.

Luffy se tourna vers les autres et appuya sur son chapeau avec un large sourire.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, Ace va s'en sortir, il a jamais perdu de sa vie. Allez les gars, cap sur l'archipel Sabaody !

Le danger que courait son frère n'effleura même pas l'esprit du gamin au chapeau de paille.

* * *

Le danger à présent écarté, Lyra souffla sur une tige de pissenlit et observa les aigrettes danser dans les airs en formant un ballet aussi harmonieux qu'anarchique.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?

\- Parce que je hais cette salope immonde de toutes mes forces, répondit Break le plus tranquillement du monde. Et parce que, que cela te plaise ou non, je considère qu'il est de ma responsabilité de te protéger de la mort jusqu'à ce que tu te sois acquittée de la dette que tu as contractée envers moi. N'y vois rien de personnel, je protège mes intérêts sur le long terme.

Lyra laissa ses yeux dériver sur la stèle de marbre blanc, sans nom comme toutes les autres, au-dessous de laquelle reposaient les restes de Jilano. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle venait s'y recueillir.

\- Sa montre était accrochée à sa tombe, tu sais. Rufus a dû la voler un jour qu'il est retourné à la Tour des Anges, à moins que Galatée ne la lui ait fait porter. Tu as égorgé la seule faiblesse de la Sorcière, mon petit Chat.

Lyra porta la main à la montre en or que Break s'était amusé à monter en décoration dans le chignon extravagant qu'il avait créé pendant qu'elle bandait ses mains mutilées en serrant les dents. Jamais elle n'avait pu pénétrer en ce lieu depuis qu'elle avait assassiné Jilano. Elle s'était considérée comme impure lors de son enterrement et avait fui, incapable d'affronter la vision du cercueil qui descendait sous terre et se pensant indigne d'assister à la cérémonie. Elle releva les yeux et contempla le champ désordonné de sépultures de marbre immaculé qui avaient poussé à travers le bayou jusqu'à l'assécher progressivement sur un diamètre piqueté de tombes. Chacune était anonyme, parce qu'aucune vie n'était plus précieuse qu'une autre, en ce lieu comme ailleurs. Certains avaient toutefois posé des signes distinctifs auprès des pierres tombales, objets que leurs propriétaires avaient adorés et dont ils refusaient d'être séparés. Le collier de perles d'Hortense Ermengard, la double hache de Jacob qui ne l'utilisait que pour effrayer les élèves dissipés ou au contraire les faire voler dans les airs avec jusqu'à les entendre rire aux éclats, le ruban de Sayazel Almond qui claquait au vent les jours de tempête, la montre de Jilano. Le lieu baignait dans une incroyable sérénité en pleine journée, luxueux temple de calme et de douceur au milieu du bayou inquiétant, mais dès lors que la nuit tombait, il se transformait en antre de l'épouvante auréolé d'une couronne de putréfaction et de mystère.

Le Jardin du Bien et du Mal (2).

Lieu de dernier repos des alchimistes depuis des siècles.

\- Merci.

\- Tu commences à _lui_ ressembler, tu sais. Lui aussi a eu l'idée saugrenue de me remercier quand je l'ai aidé.

Lyra éclata d'un rire cristallin et laissa ses pensées s'envoler vers Ace. Il lui manquait. Que faisait-il, en ce moment ? Il devait probablement être sur le Mobydick, puisqu'il était rentré du navire de la seconde flotte la semaine passée. A moins que Barbe-Blanche ne lui ait confié une mission, auquel cas il était certainement en vadrouille quelque part en mer, en lançant son Striker à pleine vitesse pour faire des figures sur les vagues. Elle souhaitait rester à la Torre di Angeli quelques temps encore. Break lui avait expliqué les motivations de Sharon, les raisons pour lesquelles la Reine de Cœur avait vendu la mèche à Galatée. Sa colère avait été lessivée par la fatigue mais elle savait qu'elle aurait quelques comptes à régler avec la jeune fille quand elle la croiserait. Elle avait l'intention de continuer à s'entraîner dans le bayou, exercer ses pouvoirs et aiguiser son esprit. Elle pourrait travailler avec Lukrecjia pour ce faire, l'adolescente ayant un remarquable jeu de jambes et une détente exceptionnelle qui lui causeraient du fil à retordre, sans compter qu'essayer de ne pas se faire bouffer restait toujours un excellent moyen de s'entraîner à renforcer sa volonté. Malgré sa totale absence de compassion et son régime alimentaire anticonformiste, Lyra aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, qui avait un esprit aussi affûté que ses crocs.

Elle se pencha en arrière et attrapa la gerbe de fleurs blanches qu'elle avait fait jaillir du sol, leur croissance accélérée par son alchimie, et les posa devant la tombe du premier homme qui avait fait partie de sa vie, celui qu'elle avait considéré comme un ami, un instructeur et un père, celui dont la disparition avait fait voler en éclat tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se reconstruire. _Des fleurs pour ta tombe, Jilano._ _J'aurai mis des années à venir les y poser. Je voudrais ne plus jamais fleurir la tombe de quelqu'un._ C'était impossible, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas son vœu. Elle ne voulait pas la vie éternelle, ni pour elle ni pour ses proches, elle ne cherchait qu'à s'éloigner de la douleur atroce et déchirante que constituait pour elle la perte des personnes constituant son univers. Mais Lyra, à force de fuir la souffrance par tous les moyens après l'avoir laissée la dévorer, avait enfin compris qu'elle faisait partie de la vie, que l'on pouvait se battre contre elle et même souvent gagner, mais qu'il fallait parfois l'accepter, qu'elle pouvait être bénéfique. Lyra exhala un soupir, l'esprit apaisé. Après l'épreuve terrible qu'elle venait de traverser, une douce sérénité l'avait envahie, augmentée sans doute par le Jardin et son calme.

* * *

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du navire amiral, la sérénité était le seul sentiment qui habitait l'esprit d'Ace. Fidèle à sa ligne de conduite, il ne fuyait pas, ne laissait personne en arrière, il protégeait ce qui comptait pour lui. Pas le plus petit soubresaut d'inquiétude ne menaçait son esprit. Rien n'importait si Luffy était sauf. Et la perspective d'un combat avec un amiral avait de quoi exciter ses récepteurs d'adrénaline. Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il songea aux réactions de Lyra et des autres quand il reviendrait auréolé de la gloire d'avoir vaincu un amiral. Peut-être même qu'elle accepterait de se livrer à certaines cajoleries qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques temps sans savoir comment les formuler… Il sauta sur le bastingage et son sourire s'élargit quand les soldats le mirent tous en joue d'un même mouvement. Il se releva et étendit les bras en croix, laissant des flammes naître sur ses articulations. Un peu de panache pour les mettre dans l'ambiance, sans compter que rappeler ses pouvoirs et capacités de manière subtile lui assurait d'être pris au sérieux, augmentant les chances de Luffy et des autres de s'enfuir. Il entendit un grondement sourd puis une explosion retentissante et aperçut du coin de l'œil le Sunny décoller dans un flash de lumière. Son sourire incrusté sur la mâchoire, il reporta sa pleine attention sur les Marines qui lui faisaient face. Interloqués, leur entraînement reprit toutefois le dessus rapidement et ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. A vue de nez, les soldats étaient une petite centaine, sans compter ceux des ponts supérieurs. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir Akainu, aux côtés d'une personne camouflée sous un scaphandre invraisemblable. Le dispositif leur permettait de bénéficier d'une réserve d'oxygène, car un noble mondial ne souffrait pas de respirer le même air que le bas peuple. Ace eût une moue dégoûtée. Tout chez les Dragons Célestes le révulsait au plus haut point.

Il arma son poing et l'enflamma. D'abord le menu fretin, rapidement et proprement. Un seul coup suffirait pour se débarrasser des soldats qui le menaçaient de leurs armes. Les imbéciles… leurs balles n'étaient même pas en granit marin, elles n'avaient aucune chance ne serait-ce que de le blesser. Une fois les soldats hors d'état de nuire, il aurait tout le loisir de combattre Akainu. L'idée de s'enfuir également puisque Luffy était à des kilomètres de là ne l'effleura même pas. _Quand je commence un combat, je ne m'enfuis pas, quoiqu'il arrive._ Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule option. Gagner.

* * *

Ace cracha un filet de sang et posa un genou à terre. Sa vue était brouillée par la sueur et le sang qui coulaient sur ses yeux, par la fatigue aussi. La douleur de son corps était effroyable mais celle de son amour-propre était encore plus cuisante. Il s'était fait laminer. Akainu avait dominé le combat du début à la fin. Aucune de ses attaques n'avait pu le toucher, la supériorité du magma sur le feu était indiscutable, incontestable, irréfragable, et il n'avait rien pu faire.

L'amiral s'approcha et le saisit par sa tignasse pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Le magma avait brûlé sa peau et sentir le granit marin par-dessus était un supplice qui dépassait tous ceux qu'il avait jamais endurés. Il contracta la mâchoire. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'articuler un seul mot, quand bien même cet enfoiré le torturerait pour obtenir des informations contre le vieux. Il ne trahirait jamais son équipage. Sa famille.

\- Portgas D. Ace, annonça-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Par la présente et selon les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant qu'amiral de la Marine, je vous reconnais criminel d'ordre mondial et vous condamne à mort.

* * *

(1) Je ne peux pas me résoudre à utiliser la traduction française de « carte vitale », ça me fait trop penser à la Sécu.

(2) Clint Eastwood est un génie absolu, et _Minuit dans le Jardin du Bien et du Mal_ un des meilleurs films que j'aie vu de ma vie.

Excellente journée/semaine/année/vie à vous, portez vous bien et faites ce que vous voulez sans vous soucier du regard des autres !

Les reviews sont toujours acceptées et même demandées, si ça vous tente, soyez certain qu'il y aura du plaisir à la clé ! :)


	21. La flamme au fond de l'eau

Chaleureuses salutations, confrères et consoeurs humains !

Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis mon dernier post, et j'en suis la première désolée. Travail d'été puis vacances, reprise de la fac puis examens, le temps m'a un peu manqué pour avancer mes chapitres. J'ajoute à cela une première sur cette fiction, un nouvel événement qui m'a causé du fil à retordre jusqu'à se transformer en défi personnel, et le chapitre 21 a donc tardé. Mais il est là, tout beau, tout frais, tout chaud. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant ajouté LDEA en alerte ou en favoris, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi à Shaylla's pour ses reviews constantes (et faites un petit tour sur sa fiction qu'elle réécrit, elle a vraiment fait un boulot de dingue). Et en avant pour de nouvelles aventures, en espérant qu'elles seront à votre goût !

Disclaimer : Je ne vous fait pas l'affront de m'approprier One Piece, l'histoire originale appartient bien à Eiichiro Oda !

* * *

Chapitre XXI

La flamme au fond de l'eau

Une heure à peine avant que son monde ne se perfore comme une tomate bien mûre sous un talon aiguille, Lyra suait sang et eau pour survivre.

Sang, parce que ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes à force de crisper ses mains sur le manche de sa faux ; eau, parce que son entraînement durait depuis des heures sous la chaleur moite du bayou. Lukrecjia avait accepté de l'aider à maîtriser sa nouvelle arme, et elle semblait ne ressentir ni fatigue ni lassitude. Ses coups étaient toujours aussi destructeurs et ses crocs toujours aussi acérés. L'alchimiste était même certaine d'avoir vu passer un voile d'ennui dans ses yeux, un peu après avoir rallié l'ancienne fontaine aux vœux. Lukrecjia, le pire cauchemar des expressions faciales. Lyra se déporta en arrière d'un coup de talon et planta sa faux dans un arbre pour s'en servir comme d'un levier afin de se catapulter sur l'adolescente. Surprise dans le regard de la jeune fille, qui ne s'était pas attendue à la voir jaillir du ciel. Ouverture. Frappe. Lyra cala son pied sur la lame gigantesque pour planter l'objet directement sous la gorge de l'anthropophage. Lukrecjia acquiesça d'un signe de tête et accepta sa main quand Lyra la lui proposa pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je crève la dalle, annonça l'alchimiste. Pas toi ? Non, ne réponds pas ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment quand l'adolescente ouvrit la bouche.

Elle lui renvoya un regard dubitatif et ramassa les jambières qu'elle avait enlevées à la demande de l'alchimiste. Composées de carbone, elles avaient la dureté et la résistance du diamant mais la noirceur du charbon, et protégeaient les tibias de jeune fille qui, outre le masque de crocs qui constituait son arme principale, utilisait surtout ses jambes pour combattre, se servant de ses bras et mains comme simples appuis. Elles regagnèrent la Tour et la soubrette prit congé d'elle en s'inclinant légèrement, pour ensuite retourner auprès de sa maîtresse toujours cloîtrée dans ses quartiers.

Lyra exhala un soupir. Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis le départ de Break – qui s'était expulsé de l'île dans un canon à confettis – et elle avait commencé son entraînement au maniement de la faux, résolvant en sus le problème du transport de l'arme qui faisait plus de deux mètres de long. C'était Lukrecjia qui avait trouvé la solution, arguant que si la faux était faite de sang solidifié, il suffisait de la refaire passer à l'état liquide pour pouvoir la transporter sans encombre. Lyra avait fouillé la tour de fond en comble et était finalement tombée sur une bouteille transparente munie d'un bouchon, composée de deux sphères de verre accolées l'une à l'autre, et s'était exercée à changer l'état de la matière pour faire passer la faux de solide à liquide par le processus de la fusion, tout en conservant la maîtrise de la trajectoire afin de diriger le flux dans et hors de la bouteille. Les échecs répétés s'étaient finalement changés en succès et elle parvenait à présent à dégainer sa faux de la bouteille accrochée à sa hanche en moins d'une seconde. La pulpe de ses doigts était encore martyrisée mais elle avait décidé de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle passa aux bains pour se détendre avant de remonter jusqu'au planétarium et sourit en voyant un plateau chargé de plats épicés posé devant la porte. Lukrecjia ne s'épanchait jamais en paroles mais fourmillait de petites attentions telles que celles-ci. Elle mordait dans une crevette au curry quand son escargophone sonna. Elle sourit en le voyant prendre la mine flegmatique et les yeux à demi-clos de Marco.

\- Salut les gars ! Alors je vous abandonne quelques jours et c'est déjà la panique ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le commandant réponde à son ironie, qu'il traitait avec une nonchalante indifférence teintée d'un amusement discret, mais à sa grande surprise, l'escargophone resta complètement silencieux.

\- Marco ? Les mecs, vous m'entendez ?

\- Laisse Marco, je vais le faire.

Elle reconnut la voix de Satch et une chape de crainte l'enveloppa comme une camisole. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait entendu cette voix, et l'état d'esprit abattu et inquiet du cuisinier qui transparaissait dans les traits de l'escargot souffla sa bonne humeur comme un fétu de paille.

\- Lyra, je… Tu as lu le journal, dernièrement ?

\- Non… Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

Silence.

Lyra se mit à craindre ce silence comme la plus terrible des menaces. Il s'étendit au-dessus d'elle, épée de Damoclès immatérielle et inconsistante, ondula sur son corps jusqu'à bloquer son centre nerveux et la paralysa toute entière dans l'attente insurmontable d'une nouvelle qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde ne jamais entendre.

\- Lyra, tu… tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix de la jeune femme n'avait été qu'un murmure, à peine plus qu'un souffle.

\- On va pas se laisser faire, hein, il faut que tu le comprennes. On laissera pas…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lyra avait durci sa voix. Comme un bloc de marbre, froide et implacable. Satch essayait de gagner du temps, sans parvenir à trouver les mots qu'il lui fallait pourtant prononcer. Elle brisa la carapace de silence qui l'emprisonnait et exigea la réponse qu'elle redoutait jusqu'à la paralysie un instant auparavant. Satch garda le silence pendant une seconde millénaire, puis il reprit la parole.

Et Lyra devint cristal projeté du treizième étage.

Elle vola en éclats.

\- Ace a été capturé par la Marine et emprisonné à Impel Down. Ils l'ont condamné à mort.

* * *

Au début, tout s'était bien passé. Accoster sur Shabaody, découvrir les différents Groves, ç'avait été génial. Et puis tout avait capoté. Il avait tout d'abord tiqué en entendant Octy lui demander de ne surtout jamais intervenir, quoi qu'il puisse se passer sous ses yeux. Il avait relégué l'information au second plan – ce n'était pas comme si ça le concernait, après tout… Il était beaucoup plus intéressé par l'aventure. Et la bouffe. Il s'était brièvement demandé comment Ace s'en sortait, avant de balayer également cette pensée. Bien sûr qu'il s'en sortait, la question était débile. C'était Ace, après tout. Shabody était une île sensationnelle. Il avait beaucoup hésité entre l'avenue des restaurants et le parc d'attractions, mais c'était le sort qui avait décidé pour lui.

Camie avait été enlevée. C'était l'étoile de mer qui était venu les prévenir, une sirène sur Shabaody, avec la discrimination exercée sur les hommes-poissons, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où l'emmener. La salle des ventes. Il avait sérieusement failli péter une durite en apprenant qu'on allait vendre son amie comme un vulgaire fruit, et c'était Nami qui avait trouvé la solution. Ils avaient promis de ne pas interférer dans le système de Shabaody. Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'à marcher selon les règles. Racheter Camie avec le trésor de Thriller Bark. L'idée était excellente, même lui pouvait en convenir. Ils avaient piqué un joli paquet à Moria, bien plus que ce que vaudrait Camie sur le marché noir.

Ils étaient loin d'être les seuls dans la salle des ventes. Il avait reconnu deux des Supernovaes, les onze pirates primés à plus de cent millions arrivés sur Shabaody en même temps pour se lancer à la conquête du Nouveau Monde. Ils l'avaient brièvement détaillé avant de reporter leur attention sur les lots de futurs esclaves. L'attente avait été insoutenable mais Nami l'avait prévenu que Camie risquait d'être la dernière dévoilée, en tant que pièce maîtresse de la vente. Il leur fallait donc de la patience, un domaine dans lequel il n'avait jamais vraiment brillé.

Quand on l'avait amenée sur la scène, il avait éprouvé plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Du soulagement, d'abord. Elle n'avait pas été maltraitée et malgré sa peur, allait bien. De la colère, ensuite. Ces salauds l'avaient parquée dans un gigantesque bocal, enchaînée, apeurée. De l'apaisement, enfin. Ils allaient la sauver, elle n'en avait plus que pour quelques instants de cauchemar.

C'était là que les choses s'étaient gâtées.

Le Dragon Céleste que Zoro lui avait dit avoir croisé plus tôt avait fait une entrée triomphante en beuglant une somme d'argent astronomique, qu'il offrait pour s'approprier son amie. Une somme que même eux ne pouvaient espérer réunir. Les évènements s'étaient ensuite enchaînés trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse les décortiquer. Il se souvenait d'Octy remontant les marches pour s'avancer vers le noble mondial, d'entendre le public de la vente aux enchères murmurer des atrocités sans queue ni tête sur les hommes-poissons, et il se souvenait du bruit du coup de feu, du corps de son ami qui dévalait les escaliers, d'avoir vu Camie frapper le bocal dans lequel elle était enfermée, et, plus que tout, il se souvenait de la rage. Irréversible, irrésistible, irrépressible.

Son corps avait bougé de lui-même, remontant calmement les marches vers cet abruti qui se vantait d'avoir tiré sur Octy. Le coup était parti tout seul, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Sauf Octy, qui avait essayé de le retenir. L'entendre dire que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'interposer, l'entendre lui rappeler qu'il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas lever la main sur un noble mondial, même si quelqu'un se faisait abattre sous ses yeux, l'entendre s'excuser, l'entendre évoquer son souhait de se racheter auprès de Nami à qui il avait fait tant de mal dans sa jeunesse, l'entendre se rabaisser, se dénigrer, l'entendre les supplier de le pardonner, tout cela avait balayé sa rage comme la marée qui se retire sur le rivage. L'océan de sa colère avait enflé, vague d'un tsunami qui se préparait et qui ne demandait qu'à déferler. Et la voix du noble avait à nouveau retenti, pour crier à son ami grièvement blessé par sa faute de se taire. Le tsunami avait déferlé. Personne ne s'y attendait.

Surtout pas le Dragon Céleste. Son poing s'écrasa sur sa pommette avec une puissance inouïe, sous les yeux choqués des participants à la vente aux enchères. Personne n'avait jamais frappé un noble mondial à Shabaody. Personne n'avait jamais frappé un noble mondial tout court. Du moins, pas sans en subir les conséquences.

C'est ce qu'il avait découvert, après.

* * *

L'humiliation avait été atroce, bien sûr. La douleur, terrible. L'odeur de chaires brûlées, ignoble. Mais réaliser qu'il était totalement impuissant, incapable de vaincre l'amiral magma, incapable de sauver ne serait-ce que sa propre vie, ç'avait été le pire de tout.

Il avait vécu les heures suivantes dans une sorte de brouillard sirupeux, subissant l'enchaînement des événements sans réellement les distinguer les uns des autres. C'est en passant les portes d'Impel Down qu'il avait retrouvé sa conscience. Il avait descendu les étages mécaniquement, sans accorder un regard aux hordes de prisonniers qui hurlaient de rage ou de douleur, sans broncher face aux installations sadiques dédiées au quotidien des pensionnaires du pénitencier. Le granit marin des menottes ajoutait encore au brouillard de son esprit. Ace s'était replié sur lui-même et n'avait rien laissé paraître de ses pensées, action d'autant plus aisée qu'il s'était senti anesthésié des sentiments. Déjà à moitié mort.

Ses capacités de compréhension et de ressenti s'étaient atrophiés et il ne broncha pas quand les gardes de la prison l'amenèrent devant le sous-directeur de la prison. Ce dernier s'était fendu d'un discours sur ce qui l'attendait, dont seuls quelques mots avaient atteint son centre cognitif, sans que cela n'évoque quoi que ce soit en lui. De même, les gardes de la prison n'avaient pas obtenu la moindre réaction de sa part lors de son « baptême », une stérilisation par eau bouillante qui constituait la première forme de torture à laquelle les nouveaux prisonniers étaient exposés lors de leur arrivée. Une cuve d'eau bouillante surchauffée par le brasier du quatrième niveau, dans laquelle étaient plongés les hommes avec une lenteur calculée. Il n'avait rien écouté au monologue du sous-directeur mais avait d'office supposé une connerie de symbolique pour se laver de ses péchés dans la douleur des flammes de l'Enfer, et le cadenas qui verrouillait son ressenti s'était brisé au moment où il avait posé le pied sur le rebord de la cuve. Un événement dont il avait été le seul à se rendre compte puisqu'il s'était fait un malin plaisir de ne rien extérioriser pendant la plongée, narguant le sous-directeur toujours présent de ses prunelles insolentes.

La question sous-jacente avait été « c'est tout ce que vous avez en stock, les mecs ? » et la réponse n'avait pas tardé, se présentant sous la forme du directeur de la prison quand il avait été enchaîné au mur de sa cellule, au dernier étage. Il l'avait toisé durant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles Ace avait testé la résistance des chaînes en les étirant au maximum, ignorant la douleur que causait le métal en s'enfonçant dans sa chair. De même, il avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil le granit marin qui composait les barreaux de sa cellule. Il avait à la base soupçonné un alliage entre le métal haï des utilisateurs de fruits et les pierres de la forteresse, ce que lui infirma le directeur Magellan en lui expliquant qu'il possédait les pouvoirs du Toxifruit, et qu'il utiliserait son poison pour lui faire passer le goût de la rébellion à la moindre rebuffade. S'il pouvait se servir de son fruit, c'était donc que l'endroit n'était pas autant saturé de granit marin qu'il le pensait. Contrairement au précédent, celui-là ne s'épancha pas en vaines paroles destinées à le terrifier ou le faire enrager. Il s'était contenté de le jauger du regard avant de lui expliquer de façon méthodique ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Ce qui s'était avéré infiniment plus cruel. Dans les mots du directeur, il s'était senti comme un futur cadavre, un rebut, pas même un être humain. Son sort avait été fixé et la peine de mort avait été reconnue indispensable. Il serait exécuté en public, au cœur de la plus impressionnante place-forte du Gouvernement, MarineFord. Ace s'était alors fendu d'un sourire cynique et avait desserré les mâchoires pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la prison.

\- Vous craignez quelque chose ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'interrompit le directeur.

\- Vous craignez quelque chose ? Une exécution publique à MarineFord, c'est inhabituel. Vous cachez ça sous la publicité que ça fera au Gouvernement, mais en fait il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai ?

Ace réfléchissait à toute vitesse et il lui apparaissait clairement que la seule raison valable pour risquer un second transport jusqu'au QG de la Marine serait de le placer sous la surveillance des plus hauts gradés et des puissances les plus destructrices du bras armé du Gouvernement. Et la seule raison valable pour faire cela était la volonté de se défendre. La Marine avait toujours été férue de l'adage « la meilleure défense est l'attaque », et justement, que craindre plus dans le Nouveau Monde que l'attaque d'un Empereur ? Il laissa un sourire mauvais bourgeonner sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez peur du vieux. Vous savez qu'il ne laissera pas un de ses fils être exécuté et c'est pour ça que vous voulez vous planquer à MarineFord. Vous êtes sûrs que ça suffira contre l'homme le plus fort du monde ?

Le directeur l'avait fixé sans mot dire durant sa tentative de percer la carapace de confiance du pirate. Il avait fini par reprendre la parole d'une voix mesurée, le visage étrangement crispé.

\- L'exécution est prévue dans une semaine, l'heure vous sera communiquée quand elle aura été validée. Votre transport pour MarineFord s'effectuera dans la matinée du dernier jour de votre vie. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour à Impel Down, autant que faire se peut, et maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Ace avait relâché la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses entraves et avait apposé son dos contre les murs de pierre glacée, réprimant la vague de nausée qui l'avait envahi à la pensée que derrière cette paroi se trouvait l'océan. Non pas l'océan qu'il chérissait quand il parcourait le monde mais celui qu'il abhorrait, qui n'était que promesse de noyade. Une douleur sans couleur, rien d'autre que noir et désespoir. Une claustrophobie latente le prit soudain à la gorge et il ferma les yeux. Enfonça ses canines dans sa langue. Souffla doucement par le nez pour libérer la pression qui pesait sur sa cage thoracique. L'ambiance poisseuse du dernier étage ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, bien au contraire. Tout l'aurait poussé à la panique s'il n'avait pas bandé sa résolution au dernier moment pour expulser toute sorte d'appréhension hors de lui. Ne pas flancher. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas plier.

 _Bienvenue en Enfer, l'allumette._

* * *

Colère et peur.

Ces deux émotions prenaient tant de place à l'intérieur de Lyra qu'elle se sentait prête à se faire absorber par ses sentiments. Elle résista. Musela sa rage et son angoisse. Elles s'insurgèrent et s'entremêlèrent en une spirale destructrice qui perfora ses côtes et laissa un trou béant à la place de son cœur. Elle se sentit tomber à genoux, sa force et sa volonté balayées par la tornade qui avait lieu en elle. Elle entendait encore la voix de Satch sortir du combiné, les yeux de l'escargophone exorbités par l'effroi du cuisinier qui ne l'entendait plus et paniquait. Elle raccrocha d'un geste sec et nerveux et le silence emplit à nouveau la pièce, comme une monstrueuse bulle. Une cascade de tremblements agita son corps et son souffle se coupa. Elle ne parvenait même pas à formuler les paroles du commandant en pensée. Incapable, sinon d'y croire, de leur accorder un quelconque crédit. Il devait mentir… Elle serra inconsciemment les poings et son esprit se déchira en deux moitiés. Une qui lui hurlait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, que ça ne pouvait être vrai, qu'elle refusait d'accepter l'information ; et une seconde, plate et sans âme, qui sentait que tout n'était que vérité.

Ace avait été condamné. Ace était emprisonné. Ace allait mourir.

Elle se racornit et sa vie s'écailla, lui fila entre les doigts comme de l'eau. L'image de la tombe immaculée de Jilano survint à son esprit et elle écrasa son poing sur le sol limpide du planétarium. Vague de nausée. L'horreur traça son chemin dans son esprit et prit possession d'elle. Posséda sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque, ses pensées, ses envies, ses besoins. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et son sanglot se brisa dans sa gorge. Incapable de happer l'air dont elle avait besoin pour rester en vie. Incapable de retrouver le feu qu'elle réclamait pour la même raison. L'horreur se lova sous son sternum et s'installa confortablement dans son centre nerveux, jouant de souvenirs en désirs, de projets en regrets. Avant que l'horreur n'atteigne le plus profond d'elle-même, ce noyau dur, indestructible, inébranlable et inusable qui s'était jadis matérialisé sous la forme de la Reine Blanche. L'horreur s'y écrasa comme sur une plaque de marbre qui aurait jailli au milieu du vide.

 _Ace ne pouvait pas mourir_. Elle refusait de le perdre, elle refusait de le voir disparaître, elle refusait de le laisser mourir. _Elle_ était alchimiste, _elle_ décidait des événements et _elle_ pouvait refuser au destin ses privilèges. Ace ne mourrait pas parce qu'elle ne le permettrait pas.

Lyra releva la tête, une flamme farouche brillant au fond de ses yeux.

* * *

Ace souffla doucement par le nez et il sentit ses chaînes se tendre dans son dos. La douleur provoquée par le contact du granit marin ne s'atténuait pas, cette impression d'avoir le poignet plongé dans un bain d'acide restait toujours la même. La douleur… c'était la dernière chose qui lui importait.

Impel Down, la prison sous-marine.

Sa nouvelle demeure, apparemment.

Il était l'un des pirates les plus recherchés au monde, commandant de la seconde flotte de l'armada de Barbe-Blanche, l'un des Quatre Empereurs du Nouveau Monde. Et Akainu l'avait massacré, avec une férocité exacerbée par sa haine de la piraterie. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il perdait un combat dans lequel il s'était engagé avec la volonté de terrasser son adversaire. La première défaite, contre Barbe-Blanche, l'avait conduit à une famille. Celle-ci le conduirait sur l'échafaud. Vu son rang et sa dangerosité, il n'avait même pas transité par l'île judiciaire. Ace réprima intérieurement un petit rire. Un procès pour lui… il avait été activement recherché mort ou vif, et puisqu'il avait été capturé vivant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir. De toute façon, réfléchit-il, Luffy avait démoli brique par brique le tribunal du Gouvernement.

Le placement des chaînes l'obligeait à rester prostré sur le sol, le dos cambré vers l'avant. Ses vertèbres étaient déjà en feu, ses muscles raides, ses os douloureux. Le granit marin le privait de toute sensation de chaleur, le forçant à ressentir l'humidité moite et glacée de la cellule, et le feu s'était éteint longtemps auparavant. Il serra les dents. Il n'avait plus qu'à mourir, alors ? C'était aussi simple que ça, sa vie qui n'aurait jamais dû exister allait prendre fin en un claquement de doigts. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'y était pas préparé…

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le droit de vivre, de toute façon…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Ace sursauta et ses entraves cliquetèrent dans son dos. Il avait pensé à voix haute, et cela avait attiré l'attention de son compagnon de cellule. Un homme-poisson à la carrure impressionnante, malgré une bedaine conséquente. C'était tout ce que le jeune homme pouvait en distinguer, il était assis dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement depuis que le pirate avait pénétré dans la geôle. Il était déjà là quand Ace était arrivé au dernier étage de la prison. L'étage qui n'était pas sensé exister. L'Enfer Eternel. Aucune torture n'était exercée sur les résidents de cet étage, exceptées la solitude et la sensation de disparaître petit à petit du monde, d'être oublié et dilué dans le temps.

\- Ça t'intéresse ? répliqua-t-il vertement.

Après toutes les déchéances qu'il avait endurées, il refusait de passer pour un faible devant ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'égo, sans doute… Satch l'aurait vanné pendant des jours si… Satch n'était pas là. Personne n'était là. Il finirait comme il avait commencé, seul. Il baissa la nuque et serra les dents.

\- Plutôt, en réalité. C'est pour toi que je suis là, alors tes pensées m'intéressent, en effet.

Ace tiqua et se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux d… ?

L'homme-poisson bougea légèrement et la faible luminosité du cachot éclaira finalement son visage.

\- Jinbei ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour toi. Parmi les Grands Corsaires, je suis le seul à m'être opposé à ta condamnation, quand Akainu est revenu avec toi. Ils m'ont arrêté pour opposition au Gouvernement Mondial, ils ont dû trouver ironique de m'emprisonner dans la même cellule que celui que j'avais défendu. Je vais rester captif jusqu'à ton exécution publique à MarineFord.

Le même tic nerveux agita l'angle de la mâchoire d'Ace. Il connaissait Jinbei depuis près de deux ans, depuis qu'il l'avait affronté pour qu'il le conduise à Barbe-Blanche dans le but de tuer le vieux pour prendre sa place et prouver sa force sur toutes les mers. Leur combat avait duré cinq jours complets, au bout desquels ils s'étaient l'un comme l'autre écroulés de fatigue, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parvienne à prendre l'avantage. Jinbei, obligé du vieux, avait catégoriquement refusé de le conduire à l'Empereur, et même s'il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage au sens strict, il l'avait combattu pour l'empêcher de mener son projet à terme. Même à l'époque, il avait compris les motivations du second capitaine des pirates du Soleil. L'île des hommes-poissons était sous la domination et la protection de Barbe-Blanche depuis des années. Jinbei était un homme d'honneur, il n'aurait jamais laissé celui qui protégeait les siens depuis si longtemps se voir attaquer alors qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. Au final, son plan n'avait marché qu'à demi puisque l'Empereur et son équipage avaient surgi à l'aube du cinquième jour pour le remettre à sa place de rookie avec une facilité humiliante et l'embarquer inconscient à bord du Mobydick. Une fois qu'Ace avait rejoint l'équipage de son ravisseur, il avait croisé l'homme-poisson à de nombreuses reprises puisque celui-ci entretenait d'excellents contacts avec Barbe-Blanche, maintenus secrets en raison de son statut de Grand Corsaire. Et il s'était dressé contre sa condamnation à mort…

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te placer dans une telle position.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait. Moi et moi seul ai décidé de m'opposer à cette décision. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne mérites pas de vivre ?

Ace se referma. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de parler de ça. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de parler du tout. La solitude lui pesait mais la compagnie risquait d'être plus lourde encore. Il rabaissa la tête, désireux de se renfoncer dans son mutisme.

\- Un pirate mérite la vie au même titre que le reste du monde, déclama tranquillement l'homme-poisson.

Le jeune homme releva la tête. _C'est ça… Et même si toi tu penses ça, c'est sûr que le reste du monde va accueillir à bras ouvert le fils de Roger… Exactement comme ce qu'il a toujours fait…_ Il avait failli sourire, désabusé. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'espérer le croire, alors que sa vie entière avait été volée par la Marine, alors qu'il avait été forcé de se cacher, de dissimuler son identité pour ne pas finir sur l'échafaud ? Comment pouvait-on lui demander de croire en la vie en cet instant, lui qui avait été traqué avant même d'exister ? Depuis sa venue au monde, nul n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Excepté quatre personnes. L'un était mort parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver, et jamais il ne reverrait les trois autres.

Impel Down, la prison sous-marine.

Sa dernière demeure, apparemment.

* * *

Face au bataillon de marines qui entourait la salle des ventes, il s'était franchement fendu la poire. Law et le type aux cheveux rouges – Kidd ? – l'avaient rejoint en comptant bien se tailler leur part de baston. Il leur avait dit de dégager cinquante fois mais rien n'y avait fait, alors il ne s'en était pas plus préoccupé.

Vaincre les soldats s'était effectivement révélé très facile.

Il avait moins fait le mariole quand l'amiral s'était pointé.

Il avait pris une seconde pour réaliser l'absurdité de la situation et la branlée que lui aurait décollé Ace s'il avait été là. Son frère le tirait des griffes d'un amiral et son premier réflexe avait été de se jeter dans la gueule d'un autre. Ace l'aurait démoli pièce par pièce. Ils ne s'en étaient tirés que grâce à l'intervention de Rayleigh, ancien second de Gold Roger, qui avait dévié l'attaque de l'amiral Kizaru. Soit il était passé par là complètement par hasard, soit il les avait observés depuis le début, mais il leur avait sauvé la vie. Kizaru possédant les pouvoirs du fruit de la Lumière, sa rapidité était sans égale.

C'était après que Zoro se soit fait étaler par un Pacifista qu'il avait compris pourquoi Ace avait autant voulu les éloigner du navire amiral. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils allaient se faire écraser. Aucun d'eux n'était assez ne serait-ce que pour vaincre un Pacifista. Si Rayleigh n'était pas en train d'occuper Kizaru, ils se seraient déjà fait tuer ou capturer. Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Sans qu' _il_ ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Hurler à son équipage de fuir avait été la pire décision de sa vie. Mais comme son frère lui avait dit à peine plus tôt, un capitaine doit en premier lieu penser à la survie de son équipage.

Et l'un des Pacifista avait enlevé son gant. Il avait entendu Zoro murmurer que c'était le vrai mais le lien ne s'était fait dans son esprit que lorsqu'il avait été trop tard. Sur l'instant, il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, rien compris. Le sabreur s'était évaporé dans les airs alors qu'il hurlait son nom. Et ç'avait été le début de la fin. Brook, Ussop, Sanji, Franky, Nami, Chopper, Robin, tous s'étaient évaporés, par un simple toucher de la paume du Corsaire. Les premiers pendant qu'il leur hurlait de fuir, les derniers alors qu'il essayait de les sauver. Ils pouvaient être morts, ils pouvaient s'être fait capturer, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Seule comptait la sensation de s'être fait arracher les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde. Seul comptait le trou béant entre ses côtes. Il leva les yeux à travers le voile qui brouillait sa conscience et les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

C'est anéanti que Bartholomew Kuma le toucha et qu'il se sentit décoller.

* * *

Le plafond circulaire orné de constellations luminescentes s'élevait à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, les planètes de verre suspendues à la voûte céleste à différentes échelles, sous les galaxies scintillantes. Le planétarium baignait dans une majesté renforcée par les colonnes soutenant la voûte céleste du plafond qui imitait le ciel grâce au cristal de la Tour, qui absorbait et diffusait la lumière, permettant une étude constante.

Les étoiles, qui surplombaient une jeune alchimiste à la fois résolue et terrorisée.

Les cartes et plans s'étalaient autour d'elle dans un monstrueux anarchisme, et Lyra les saisissait pour mieux les jeter, cherchant une réponse à une question qu'elle ignorait. Une seule chose lui était certaine, Ace ne mourrait pas à vingt ans sur l'échafaud de la Marine. Restait à trouver le moyen d'empêcher cette méphitique prophétie de se réaliser, et c'était là que la panique l'avait submergée. Lyra prit soudainement conscience de son état et se gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle souffla. Traversa calmement la marée de papiers divers qu'elle avait étalée autour d'elle pour s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Laissa son souffle guider le fil de son esprit. Laissa les pensées éclore, sans chercher à les contrôler.

Dans sa méditation, elle reprit les éléments qu'elle possédait et ceux qui lui manquaient. Ace se trouvait actuellement à Impel Down, la prison sous-marine. Son exécution serait publique, assurément. Les personnes qui savaient qu'il était le fils de Roger pouvaient aisément se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Elle-même ne l'avait appris que par hasard, en siphonnant l'intégralité des correspondances de Shanks quand elle avait été prise d'un irrépressible accès de curiosité sur le Red Force, profitant d'une fête sur le pont du navire et assurée de l'état d'ébriété du Roux. Une missive simple, presque une note. Perdue dans l'immensité des papiers. Elle l'avait parcourue comme le reste, assise sur le bureau de l'Empereur, sans avoir la moindre idée de la nature de l'information qu'elle était en train de voler, sans avoir la moindre idée du fait que Shanks le Roux avait initialement prévu de détruire cette lettre et qu'il allait le faire le lendemain même de son incursion.

Le monde de la piraterie lui étant parfaitement inconnu, elle n'avait pas saisi toute la mesure de l'importance de cette information avant de la lâcher devant le principal concerné. Il lui avait finalement fallu une discussion avec Marco, dans la salle des cartes du Mobydick, pour comprendre l'enfer qu'Ace avait dû vivre parce que porteur du sang de Roger. Le premier commandant lui avait livré tous les secrets de l'arrivée d'Ace dans l'équipage, son rejet violent des autres suite à sa capture, ses tentatives rageuses de supprimer l'obstacle qu'il voyait en Barbe-Blanche, son ouverture progressive jusqu'à sa nomination au grade de commandant, et l'aveu à Newgate de sa filiation, malgré ce que cela lui avait coûté, lui qui venait de trouver un père en la personne du meilleur ennemi de son géniteur. Captivée, elle avait suivi l'histoire derrière l'histoire en descendant des litres de soda caféiné. Elle n'en avait pas reparlé à Ace quand elle était redescendue. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui en parler s'il mourrait sur l'échafaud.

S'il était exécuté, ce serait au QG de la Marine, et pour crime de piraterie, non pas pour être le fils de feu (1) le Roi des Pirates. Il était primé à plus d'un demi-milliard de berries, le Gouvernement ne perdrait jamais une telle occasion de faire démonstration de sa force, d'où l'exécution publique au sein de la forteresse qui abritait les plus hautes autorités du bras armé du Gouvernement. En attendant, compte tenu de sa dangerosité, il serait gardé dans la prison sous-marine, et aucun doute ne subsistait quant aux moyens qui avaient été déployés pour l'y incarcérer jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

Impel Down. Le pénitencier le mieux gardé au monde. Le plus dangereux, aussi. Des millions de mètres cubes d'eau séparaient ses hôtes, utilisateurs de fruits du démon pour la plupart, de la liberté. Des millions de mètres cubes d'eau et certaines des forces de combat les plus destructrices que l'on pouvait imaginer.

 _Bien. Qu'ai-je à ma disposition qui soit plus destructeur que ce qu'ils auront à m'opposer ?_

* * *

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais autant avoir la tête du vieux. Prouver ma valeur aux yeux du monde qui m'avait toujours méprisé.

Jinbei hocha la tête.

\- En fin de compte, il semblerait que tu aies trouvé bien plus que la gloire d'avoir vaincu l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Ace acquiesça. La conversation avait fini par se lancer d'elle-même avec l'homme-poisson, à qui il avait parlé de Luffy, de Lyra, de Barbe-Blanche et de son équipage. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui, tous ceux qu'il voulait protéger, tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait fait promettre à Jinbei de protéger son frère, si jamais il venait à le croiser. Il avait hésité, un instant, à lui demander de protéger également Lyra, avant de se raviser. Elle était sous l'aile des alchimistes, si jamais sa vie était menacée, elle pouvait disparaître sans laisser plus de traces que le remous de l'écume. Luffy en revanche, avec sa manie de foncer tête baissée sans jamais évaluer les risques, ne pourrait pas assurer sa sécurité aussi facilement. Il s'était senti étrangement soulagé de se livrer aussi complètement à quelqu'un, sans résistance et sans mensonge. Jinbei était une oreille attentive et dépourvue de tout jugement. Il avait toujours éprouvé un intense respect envers lui, même à l'époque où il avait voulu lui péter la gueule. Un intense respect doublé d'un frétillement dans le pantalon en apprenant qu'il affrontait l'un des sept Grands Corsaires. Trop orgueilleux. Beaucoup trop. Mais quand le monde entier vous considère comme un démon, soit on se range à son avis, soit on s'estime suffisamment pour remplacer celle des autres. Il ne savait pas trop quelle image il renvoyait, au final. Lyra lui avait dit, un jour, qu'elle l'enviait un peu. Sûr de lui, de ses décisions, de sa force, de sa détermination. Il n'était plus si sûr, désormais. Beaucoup de certitudes s'effondrent face à la perspective de mourir.

Il ne concevait pas bien la mort. L'idée de disparaître, de ne jamais plus revoir les gens qu'il connaissait. Se dire qu'il manquerait à certaines personnes. Appréhender sa dissolution du monde. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était qu'un mort en sursis, qu'à peine sa véritable filiation dévoilée il serait condamné. Mais plutôt que de vivre pour attendre l'inéluctable avec la peur comme seule compagnie, il avait décidé de transformer cette vie maudite aux yeux de tous pour en faire un rêve qu'il avait décidé de suivre. Et comble de l'ironie, c'était cela même qui allait le tuer. Un cliquetis attira son attention vers la gauche. La porte de l'étage était en train d'être déverrouillée. Il échangea un bref regard avec Jinbei et roula des épaules pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable. Les jambes du sous-directeur entrèrent dans son champ de vision quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard.

\- Portgas D. Ace, prononça-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

Il ne lui fit même pas l'honneur de relever la tête. Les chaînes étaient positionnées de telle sorte qu'il devait se tordre le cou pour voir le visage de ses interlocuteurs, et hors de question de donner la plus petite sorte de déférence à cet homme.

\- Tu vas avoir de la visite. Quelqu'un a demandé à venir te voir mais j'aime autant te prévenir tout de suite, une telle faveur restera subordonné à ton comportement. Si tu t'avises de jouer au con...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me condamner à mort ?

Il ricana quelques secondes et balança ses mèches de côté d'un mouvement de tête pour capter l'expression de profonde incrédulité qui parait le visage du sous-directeur. Jouissif. _Il n'y a pas de petite victoire…_ Hannyabal grinça des dents et s'approcha jusqu'à effleurer les barreaux de la cellule.

\- Je ferais moins le malin si j'étais toi. Celui qui vient te causer, c'est le vice-amiral Garp, de la Marine. Il a pas la réputation d'être tendre avec les raclures dans ton genre, donc je te conseillerais plutôt de te tenir à carreau.

Ace avait réussi à contenir sa réaction à un simple agrandissement des pupilles, contenant son hoquet de surprise et ravalant son expression ahurie. Il s'était mis à haïr cet abruti dès le moment où il était entré pour la première fois dans son champ de vision. Il ne lui offrirait rien d'autre que du mépris et du cynisme. Il soutint son regard méprisant et ce fût Hannyabal qui perdit le duel, détournant les yeux pour sortir de l'étage.

Le vieux allait donc venir lui faire la causette. Intéressant. Il s'attendait globalement à tout de la part de son grand-père adoptif, mais une chose était certaine et avait toujours transparu dans le comportement du vice-amiral. L'affection profonde qu'il vouait à ses petits-fils. Sans aller jusqu'à imaginer que sa condamnation avait été un déchirement pour le héros de la Marine – il s'agissait tout de même de l'homme qui avait failli rendre concave la forme de son crâne à force d'y écraser son poing – il pouvait toutefois raisonnablement estimer que ça l'avait au moins secoué un peu. Un visage du passé dans son champ de vision. Il n'avait pas croisé Garp depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sur Fuschia, presque quatre ans auparavant. _Ça va me faire tout drôle…_ Il se surprit à nouveau à penser à sa famille. Le vieux – pas Garp, l'autre – et les commandants, Marco et Satch qui l'avaient apprivoisé sur le Mobydick, sa division, Luffy, Lyra… Il s'arrêta une seconde supplémentaire sur l'image mentale qu'il gardait d'elle. Belle à se damner. Belle à se condamner. Lyra… La flamme de sa vie.

Il appuya à nouveau sa tête contre les blocs de pierre humides. Non seulement il était devenu pirate, mais en plus il s'était fait pincer. Garp allait le massacrer.

* * *

D'accord, il avait déjà eu des meilleures idées que de bouffer ces saletés de champignons. D'accord, il avait bien failli y passer. D'accord, il s'était retrouvé en taule, puis dans une arène de mise à mort. Mais les choses n'avaient pas si mal tourné que ça. Des filles l'avait sauvé après qu'il ait ingurgité ces trucs empoisonnés qui avaient fait pousser des champignons partout sur son corps, il était sorti de sa prison après avoir récupéré ses fringues, et il avait réussi à se faire une alliée de la Princesse Serpent, qu'il avait surprise à poil dans son bain – ok, pas forcément son entrée la plus distinguée – en train de cacher la marque bizarre qu'elle avait dans le dos.

On lui avait finalement tout expliqué. Après son vol plané de trois jours, il avait atterri sur Amazon Lily, l'île des femmes. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour piger que l'épithète signifiait la mort de tout homme qui oserait y poser un orteil. En conséquence, les filles de l'île n'avaient jamais croisé un mec de leur vie et l'avait pris pour l'une des leurs, à l'exception notable du service trois pièces qui en avait fait tiquer certaines. En sortant de sa cellule, il s'était mis à la recherche d'un bateau pour quitter l'île, et était tombé sans avoir la moindre idée de comment ou pourquoi sur l'impératrice locale, Boa Hancock. Nue comme un ver, donc.

L'instant d'après il se retrouvait dans une arène à combattre les deux sœurs de l'impératrice, dont les Zoan de serpents lui avait causé du fil à retordre, avant que l'une d'elle ne manque de tomber dans le ravin et découvre son dos en essayant de se raccrocher. Il n'avait absolument rien pagé à ce qui pouvait bien se passer sur cette île, mais il avait en revanche bien compris que les sœurs Boa auraient préféré mourir plutôt que de dévoiler la marque de leur dos. C'est pourquoi il lui avait sauté dessus pour cacher le stigmate de son corps, et éviter que toute l'île réunie dans l'arène ne découvre le secret qu'elles tenaient tant à cacher. Il avait entendu le public pousser des cris de frayeur après les huées de protestation quand elles avaient cru qu'il voulait la pousser dans le vide, et elles avaient déserté massivement l'arène, hurlant à propos de la marque de la Gorgone et d'une transformation en pierre.

Boa Marigold et Boa Sandersonia, les deux sœurs de l'impératrice, avaient immédiatement stoppé le combat. La Princesse Serpent avait commencé à se conduire bizarrement avec lui, mais du moment qu'elle lui offrait la bouffe, il avait renoncé à se questionner. Il avait eu l'occasion de lui narrer les déboires qui l'avaient mené de Shabaody jusqu'à Amazon Lily, trouvant en l'impératrice de l'Île des Femmes une alliée puissante. Il lui restait encore trois jours pour rejoindre Shabaody, le temps que devait mettre Rayleigh pour recouvrir le Sunny du revêtement qui lui permettrait de tenir le voyage jusqu'à l'île des hommes-poissons.

Trois jours pour rejoindre son équipage.

* * *

La sonnerie de l'escarphone creva les octaves pendant de longues secondes avant de se taire en prenant les traits de celui qui avait décroché.

\- Break.

Le combiné resta silencieux. Il savait. Lyra sentit un spasme contracter son estomac. _Foutu clown psychédélique_. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Elle avait dû être la seule personne de Grand Line à ignorer ce qui se tramait. _Merde._

\- Tu as lu le journal.

\- En effet.

\- Trouve-moi Riley.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Je croyais que tu devais me protéger de tous les dangers qui pourront me menacer jusqu'à ce que j'aie payé ce que je te dois.

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Je vais le chercher. Dans ce trou puant ou même au fin fond de l'Enfer s'il le faut.

\- Ne surestime pas ton importance, Cheschire. Ce serait bien présomptueux de ta part, jeune péronnelle, que de présumer de ton absolue nécessité à mes yeux. Tu es loin d'être la seule à avoir une dette envers moi.

Lyra ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Elle savait que le Chapelier nourrissait un projet pour elle et Ace, et qu'il ne prendrait sûrement pas le risque de voir ses espoirs partir en fumée. Il avait dû se douter de son appel et se préparer aux éventualités les plus prévisibles, calculant soigneusement quelle option risquait de lui faire perdre le plus gros. Et Break avait toujours été un joueur de poker très prudent.

\- J'imagine que tu as quelque rôle ingrat à me confier. Le Palais de Nacre n'est qu'à quelques heures de la Torre. Il n'y a personne là-bas, actuellement ?

Break n'avait jamais prêté aucune attention à Lukrecjia et se complaisait à imaginer que Galatée avait fini par mourir emmurée dans son cloître.

\- Uniquement moi. Galatée a dû profiter de la solitude de la tour pour me convoquer à son aise.

\- Cela ne joue pas à notre avantage, déclara solennellement l'escargophone. Tu as parlé de Riley ?

\- Je ne vois personne de plus qualifié pour poutrer du marine.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du gastéropode qui reprit pourtant la parole d'une voix sérieuse.

\- J'ose supputer que tu as appris à naviguer, durant tes joyeuses aventures ? Je t'attendrai avec la Miss au Palais, si tu oses venir.

Lyra raccrocha.

* * *

La Princesse Serpent lui avait promis des vivres et un bateau, ainsi que toute l'aide dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour rallier Shabaody, étant donné qu'il était à peu près aussi doué pour naviguer que pour mentir, soit lamentable dans les deux domaines. Ignorant du fait que la raison de sa bienfaisance résidait dans le fait qu'elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui, il s'était simplement réjoui et avait remercié Hancock avec son sourire le plus éclatant et le plus ingénu. Elle l'avait logé un peu à l'écart du village, avec Margaret pour compagnie. Il appréciait réellement la jeune fille, en-dehors du fait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il admirait son courage et sa loyauté envers son impératrice, et surtout son inébranlable bonne humeur. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le défendre face aux accusations du reste de l'île, et avait même osé s'opposer à sa princesse pour faire ce qu'elle croyait juste. Il était ravi de s'en être fait une amie.

La vieille par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle foutait là, assise sur la terrasse à lire son journal, acariâtre et désobligeante. Il avait cependant ressenti une grande sagesse en elle, et l'écouta sans broncher lorsque la discussion se lança sur les guerres à venir, qui opposeraient pirates et marines dans des affrontements sans précédents.

\- Le Gouvernement Mondial a porté le premier coup. Barbe-Blanche n'est pas homme à laisser mourir ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille. Mais en toute connaissance de cause, ils ont annoncé l'exécution publique de l'un des membres d'élite de son équipage, Portgas D. Ace !

Il eût l'impression qu'on venait de le gifler. Il entendit à peine Margaret s'inquiéter pour lui et sentit refluer tout le sang de son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire… ?

\- … Qui ?

Il se mit instinctivement à regretter sa question. L'entendre une seconde fois lui serait insupportable. Ace… ? C'était impossible…

\- Ace. Ace aux Poings Ardents.

Impossible de nier la vérité à présent. Ace avait été condamné à mort ?! Il refusait d'y croire. Ça ne pouvait être vrai, Ace était un roc, inébranlable. Il l'avait remonté vers le haut après la mort de Sabo, il avait toujours affronté et vaincu les pires dangers, il ne s'était jamais laissé démonter, il donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que rien ne pouvait l'abattre. Il ne pouvait pas perdre un autre de ses frères. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver seul au monde. Il venait à peine d'être séparé de ses amis, et la Marine voulait lui arracher sa famille. Il n'avait pas pu sauver son équipage, il avait été trop faible pour cela. Sauver Ace signifiait se retrouver confronté à des périls plus grands encore, et des ennemis plus dangereux, alors qu'il avait déjà failli une fois.

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'amiral Akainu l'avait affronté et vaincu peu avant l'archipel Shabaody où il escortait des Dragons Célestes. Sa capture offre une occasion jamais vue, et le Gouvernement entend bien en tirer avantage contre la flotte de Barbe-Blanche.

Il ne put en supporter davantage et saisit la vieille femme par les épaules, laissant la panique prendre le pas sur sa résolution, incapable de la contenir plus longtemps.

\- C'est mon grand frère ! explosa-t-il. Ace, c'est mon frère !

Les yeux de la vieille amazone s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc.

\- Tu dis la vérité ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était fait capturer, répondit-il. Il… Il était sur mon bateau, on allait croiser l'amiral, il m'avait donné rendez-vous à Shabaody mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai jamais su s'il était arrivé.

La réalité le frappa alors plus durement que tous les coups qu'il avait jamais pris dans sa vie. C'était à cause de lui. Ace allait mourir par sa faute, pour l'avoir protégé. Il avait toujours mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la sienne, il était venu le chercher chez les pirates de Bluejam alors qu'il avait à peine dix ans, il avait fait diversion face à Smoker à Alabasta, il avait affronté l'amiral Akainu pour que lui n'ait pas à le faire.

Il crut en mourir.

N'importe qui aurait laissé le chagrin et la culpabilité gagner, n'importe qui se serait retranché dans ses remords, n'importe qui excepté Monkey D. Luffy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « exécution », la vieille ?! Ca veut dire qu'il ne peut pas en réchapper ?!

Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil, soufflée par les émotions brutales que dégageait le pirate.

\- Si Barbe-Blanche gagne la bataille, peut-être qu'il sera sauvé…

\- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Où est-ce qu'il va être exécuté ?

\- Ils disent que ça aura lieu sur la grande place de MarineFord, le quartier général de la Marine, annonça-t-elle en tournant une page de son journal. Dans une semaine, soit six jours à compter d'aujourd'hui.

\- Mais c'est trop tôt ! s'emporta-t-il. Combien de temps il faut pour se rendre à l'archipel Shabaody depuis cette île ?

\- Bien plus longtemps qu'une semaine.

\- Mais si ça prend aussi longtemps, ça sera trop tard pour Ace bien avant que je ne retrouve mon équipage !

L'idée surgit dans son cerveau au moment où il finissait sa phrase. S'il ne pouvait atteindre le lieu d'exécution à temps pour le sauver, alors tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était d'empêcher l'exécution d'avoir lieu.

\- Alors combien de temps ça prendrait d'aller jusqu'à l'endroit où Ace est emprisonné depuis cette île ?

\- Il est retenu à Impel Down, réfléchit la vieille femme. Ça prendrait une semaine environ avec un navire pirate, quatre jours en voyageant à bord d'un bateau de la Marine.

\- Les navires de la Marine sont si rapides que ça ?!

\- Non, ils ne sont pas si différents des bateaux pirates. Il existe un courant qui n'est utilisé que par le Gouvernement Mondial, il en a le contrôle total. C'est une spirale gigantesque qui relie Enies Lobby, Impel Down et MarineFord, et par extension, MarieJoie. Les Portes de la Justice en ferment le passage à tout navire non accrédité par le Gouvernement. Les pirates doivent justement faire des détours pour éviter ce courant, car si les portes ne s'ouvrent pas ils seraient bloqués à jamais sur ces eaux, et si elles s'ouvrent cela signifie la capture.

 _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, qu'est-ce que je peux faire… ?_

Il retira brusquement son chapeau de paille et saisit la Vivre Card que son frère lui avait donné en quittant le désert d'Alabasta. Elle avait déjà commencé à se consumer. Son interlocutrice tiqua en l'apercevant et elle se mit à en expliquer le fonctionnement à Margaret qui n'avait aucune connaissance des papiers de vie.

\- Elles pointent la direction où se trouvent la personne qui y est liée, et elles montrent aussi leur vitalité.

\- Alors si elle est si petite… murmura la jeune amazone.

\- Quand Ace me l'a donnée, elle était à peu près dix fois plus grande, murmura Luffy. Ace est parti vivre sa propre aventure… Et moi qui voudrais partir le sauver… Balèze comme il est, ça le foutrait juste en rogne… Mais, désolé les gars, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son équipage absent, je vais devoir faire un détour avant de vous rejoindre…

Il prit le journal des mains de la vieille femme et le parcourut rapidement avant de reprendre.

\- Je vais partir sauver Ace.

* * *

\- Il reste tout de même une question essentielle. Comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ?

\- J'ai appelé Leo avant de venir. Il est d'accord pour mettre le Nautilus à contribution. Il dit que ça le sortira de l'apprentissage de Lottie, il avait pas l'air très frais.

Break leva la théière de plus en plus haut pour faire mousser le thé en commentant avec un amusement discret que rester seul avec cette enfant pendant plus d'une demi-journée conduirait n'importe quelle personne au bord de la crise nerveuse, avant de reposer le samovar sur la table de la véranda pendant que Sharon lissait une mèche de ses cheveux au rythme de ses réflexions.

\- Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir. Toutefois, vous aviez l'air bien entourés lorsque nous vous avons rendu visite sur Coney Island. Pourquoi est-ce nous que tu viens voir et non pas ton équipage ?

Lyra se renversa sur son siège et appuya ses bottes sur la nappe disposée sur la table ronde avec soin pour draper le tissu selon un motif harmonieux. Sharon, perdue dans ses pensées, ne releva pas la grossièreté du comportement de sa consœur, fait suffisamment rare pour être relaté.

\- Parce que le Mobydick est un bâtiment prévu pour abriter des centaines de personnes en même temps. Il est peu maniable, gigantesque et extrêmement reconnaissable. Inutile de dire qu'il ne franchira jamais les portes de la Justice et que le temps qu'il les contourne, ce sera déjà trop tard. Sans compter que les pirates n'ont pas nos facultés. Une équipe d'alchimistes, même réduite, fera toujours infiniment plus de ravages qu'un bataillon entier de pirates. De plus, Barbe-Blanche fera voile vers MarineFord puisque de toute manière il n'atteindra jamais Impel Down avant la date prévue d'exécution.

Break lui subtilisa son entremet au chocolat quand il devint évident pour lui que Lyra n'y toucherait pas, sous le regard réprobateur de Sharon qui tentait depuis des années de lui faire passer le goût de l'impolitesse. Il adressa un clin d'œil joyeux à Lyra en engloutissant la pâtisserie composée d'une mousse au chocolat envoûtante posée sur un biscuit, ornée de quartiers d'orange et de volutes chocolatées. Sharon avala une grande quantité d'air d'un coup quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les bottes de Lyra en train de ruiner l'arrangement de sa nappe et elle préféra tourner les yeux vers Lukrecjia qui ne s'était pas assise pour ne pas en faire une syncope.

\- Et toi ? Tu as raccompagné Lyra depuis la Tour des Anges, n'est-ce pas ? Désires-tu te joindre à nous ou rentrer chez Galatée ?

\- Je n'ai pratiquement jamais quitté la Torre depuis que Galatée m'a recueillie.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux et même Break se désintéressa de ce qui restait de son gâteau pour lui porter une attention presque exempte d'ironie.

\- Je voudrais venir avec vous.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en justifier si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, assura Sharon avec bienveillance. Tu es la bienvenue dans ce que Xerxes a baptisé avec tant d'optimiste la « suicide squad ». (2)

Break leva sa tasse de thé comme pour porter un toast.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons recruté Miss Morfale, je t'écoute, Cheschire. Quel est ton plan pour délivrer l'abruti qui croupit en Enfer à deux mille mètres sous la surface des eaux en plein Calm Belt ?

Lyra inspira.

* * *

Luffy expira.

Il froissa le journal de colère et leva vers la vieille amazone des yeux débordants de détermination.

* * *

Une phrase, prononcée de chaque côté de Grand Line, à des centaines de kilomètres de distance. Une phrase, affirmée de concert, sans que ses auteurs n'en prennent conscience. Une phrase, qui allait tout changer.

\- Je vais prendre d'assaut Impel Down.

* * *

1\. : Non, je n'ai pas honte de ce jeu de mots.

2\. : _Assault on Arkham_ est le vrai _Suicide Squad_. Gloire au projet arme X ! (mais arrêtons cinq minutes, le film n'était pas _si_ mauvais)

Hé oui, ce chapitre porte la patte de mon tout premier POV Luffy ever ! L'expérience s'est révélée très ardue pour moi, aussi je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle sera réitérée ! J'ai malgré tout été contente d'écrire avec Luffy, et j'espère que ces passages vous ont plu, ainsi que le reste, évidemment. Si vous ne connaissez pas la musique, je vous invite fortement à poster une review si vous avez cinq minutes à perdre, et je vous souhaite le meilleur au quotidien !

A la prochaine !


	22. Les larmes de l'Enfer

Bonjour mes canards ! J'espère que vous passez une jolie journée, c'est mon cas puisque je peux enfin poster le chapitre 22 ! Merci à la glorieuse Bobby LaBeat pour ses avis si précieux depuis quelques chapitres (et pour gérer avec patience mes pleurnicheries d'auteur sans me casser un pot de fleur sur le crâne) ainsi qu'à la Sailor Moon des fanfictions, DeathGothika, qui a accepté de jouer les bêtas au pied levé et a fait un boulot monstrueux ! Vous êtes magistrales !

 _Camerisier :_ mais quel plaisir de te retrouver en review :D je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait faite trembler et surtout que tu aies apprécié les POV Luffy ! Je m'en suis arraché les cheveux, alors si le travail a payé et que cela plaît, c'est que ça en valait la peine ! Et merci pour ton joli mot à propos des titres de chapitres, tu es la première à me faire la remarque :D

 _DeathGothika :_ c'est toi qui est un concentré d'action, d'humour et d'amour ! :D merci pour ta review, tes mails, ton aide, pour tout ! Chantilly power sur ton coeur.

J'en profite pour une annonce hallucinante : le compteur de vues passé la barre des 10 000 et on a dépassé les 50 reviews. Vous êtes des fous, tous autant que vous êtes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé aller aussi loin quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, alors merci du fond du coeur !

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ est une histoire originale blablabla vous connaissez la chanson. Leo, Lukrecjia, Lyra, Riley sont des créations originales, rien qu'à moi. Break et Sharon proviennent du manga _Pandora Hearts_ mais leurs caractères, psychologies et destins sont légèrement différents dans cette fiction, aussi merci de respecter mon travail !

* * *

Chapitre 22

Les larmes de l'Enfer

Si on lui avait étant enfant dit qu'il finirait au trou à crever de faim sous la surface des eaux, il aurait certainement enfoncé la barre de fer qui l'accompagnait partout dans le nez de l'abruti jusqu'au cerveau pour y faire circuler un peu d'air. _Comme quoi Portgas, faut jamais dire jamais_. Ace avait bien tenté de conserver la mesure du temps qui passe, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il en était puisqu'il ne connaissait même pas l'heure à laquelle il était arrivé dans la prison. Il n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte que ce traitement devait sans aucun doute constituer une des formes de tortures que la prison dispensait avec toute la générosité que l'on reconnaissait à la Marine. L'air passait d'humide à glacé en rappelant affectueusement au possesseur du Pyrofruit qu'à la moindre brèche dans le bâtiment il mourrait dans la souffrance sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher.

Un spasme contracta son estomac vide et il grimaça sous son rideau de cheveux. Pour lui qui était habitué à faire entre six et huit repas copieux par jour, le rationnement était intenable. Il inspira profondément et oublia la sensation de faim omniprésente. Il avait déjà survécu sans manger bien plus longtemps que quelques jours, et dans des situations autrement plus dramatiques. Pas qu'être emprisonné et condamné à mort soit une sinécure, mais au moins l'absence d'efforts physiques ne creusait pas encore plus sa fringale. Jinbei s'était plongé dans le silence et n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis une éternité. Ace ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Lui-même se murait souvent dans de longues introspections, pendant lesquelles il ne desserrait pas les mâchoires. Les mots lui semblaient juste parfois... inutiles. Insuffisants, impuissants. A quoi bon essayer de mettre des concepts et des lettres sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir quand il avait quelques fois l'impression de ne rien ressentir du tout... Presque toujours, de la colère ressortait de sa dépression, quand ce n'était pas de la tristesse ou pire encore, une sensation de vide césarien. Il cessa de ressasser ses sinistres pensées en entendant un grincement déchirant et serra les dents en reconnaissant le bruit de la porte qui condamnait le dernier étage.

\- C'est par là, monsieur. Soyez prudent, vice-amiral.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

Un réflexe venu du plus profond de son enfance secoua Ace et força son cœur à rater un battement. Le vieux. Rocailleuse, impérieuse et acrimonieuse,il aurait reconnu sa voix n'importe où. Il se rendit brusquement compte que depuis que cet enfoiré d'Hannyabal lui avait annoncé la visite de son grand-père – combien de temps cela faisait-il ? – il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce que le héros de la Marine voulait de lui. Le caractère du vieux était encore plus imprévisible que les changements climatiques sur Grand Line. Il pouvait très bien être venu pour le simple plaisir de lui hurler dessus.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Comme s'il ne se haïssait déjà pas assez lui-même, pour être aussi faible et misérable. Comme s'il ne remettait pas déjà suffisamment en question tout ce qu'il pensait savoir des personnes auxquelles il tenait. Il avait retrouvé les vieux démons de sa jeunesse, le rejet des autres et l'incompréhension qu'il éprouvait envers l'amour de ses frères. Il ne s'en était que très peu ouvert à Sabo, jamais à Luffy, qui n'aurait pas compris ce qui l'habitait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tenaient à lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter leur affection, pourquoi eux l'aimaient alors que le reste du monde l'exécrait ? Sabo avait simplement posé sa main sur son épaule et lui avait dit que c'était ce que s'ouvrir aux autres signifiait, que lui-même avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment envers eux car il mettait la situation en parallèle avec ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, mais que cela n'avait aucun sens car leur relation était différente. Il avait réussi, grâce à leur présence puis seulement celle de Luffy, à dissiper ces questions qui l'habitaient, mais il était seul à présent.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il se plongeait volontairement dans une sorte de semi-coma la plupart du temps, un sommeil sans rêves pendant lequel il percevait toujours son environnement. Le présent s'y diluait encore plus et il avait parfois beaucoup de mal à happer la réalité lors de ses réveils, prisonnier du temps plus encore que de l'espace.

\- T'as pas l'air en forme. Tu respires toujours, Ace ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et releva lentement la tête, son mouvement accompagné du cliquetis des chaînes qui raclaient les murs de pierre quand il bougeait son corps. C'était bel et bien Monkey D. Garp qui se tenait devant lui, fidèle à lui-même. Il avait toujours l'air aussi intransigeant que d'habitude, et apparemment sa compassion n'était toujours pas revenue du congé sabbatique qu'elle avait pris avant même que Ace n'apprenne à marcher. Il se contenta de le fixer d'un regard perforant, sans se donner la peine de lui répondre. Son grand-père se laissa tomber en tailleur en face de lui et l'observa longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Rien ni personne ne peut arrêter ça maintenant… Nous avons réveillé la colère du seigneur des océans.

Ace contracta la mâchoire. Le vieux allait enfin pouvoir lui balancer en face qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début, qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait pour être devenu pirate. Il ne regretterait jamais cette décision, et faire de subtiles allusions à son père biologique ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il n'était pas devenu pirate pour marcher dans les traces de cet incapable, bien au contraire. Peu lui importait que ce vieux croulant puisse comprendre ses motivations. Il n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'essayer, et Ace ne voyait aucune raison qui pourrait le pousser à commencer maintenant. Il garda un visage neutre pendant que son grand-père soupirait. Rien ne transparaissait dans son attitude mais il sentit pourtant une faille chez celui qui avait sauvé sa vie. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais montré mais qu'il ne parvenait plus à aussi bien cacher, sans doute parce que l'émotion était plus puissante que les barrières que Garp avait dressé autour de son ressenti.

\- Je voulais que Luffy et toi deveniez de bons soldats de la Marine... Mais vous avez tous les deux préféré devenir de vraies terreurs, des hors-la-loi notoires...

Ace avait rabaissé la tête aux premiers mots prononcés et il bloqua sa respiration pendant une courte seconde. Est-ce que Garp était en train de se montrer… sentimental ?

\- Je suppose que toi aussi tu es au courant pour Luffy, reprit le vice-amiral sans lui laisser le temps d'encaisser sa dernière phrase. Il a affronté le Gouvernement Mondial à Water Seven, et il a réussi à saccager l'île judiciaire, Enies Lobby. Je me suis précipité là-bas pour lui en flanquer une, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tâté de mon poing. Ça n'a pas eu le moindre effet... Et il ne s'est pas arrêté là, non... Il a réussi à foutre la merde sur l'archipel Shabaody après ça... J'en attendais pas moins de la part de mon petit-fils, hahaha !

Le rire de son grand-père à propos de Luffy débloqua la mâchoire d'Ace qui sourit lui aussi. Impossible de ne pas ressentir au moins une étincelle de bonheur en pensant à lui. Sans compter qu'il avait en effet foutu un beau bordel sur l'île de la Justice. Ace se demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire sur l'archipel qui marquait l'entrée dans le Nouveau Monde, avant qu'une pensée ne le heurte. Les seuls bons moments qu'il avait jamais partagés avec Garp avaient toujours tourné autour de Luffy. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi avant, mais le jour où le vieux avait débarqué sur le mont Corvo avec le môme sous le bras, il avait clairement précisé que le petit allait dorénavant vivre avec lui. Garp était vice-amiral de la Marine, et il voulait élever son petit-fils loin de son révolutionnaire de père, il avait certainement des dizaines de planques ou cachettes possibles, qui ne soient pas forcément celle ou Monkey D. Dragon était né. Pourquoi alors, sinon par commodité afin de rassembler les deux morveux au même endroit, avoir amené Luffy chez Dadan et sa bande ? Ace réalisa alors pour la première fois de sa vie que Garp s'était sans aucun doute toujours réellement soucié de lui, et qu'il ne l'avait pas protégé pendant dix-sept ans simplement pour tenir une promesse faite à ses parents. Ce n'était pas uneaffection d'habitude, à force de venir les voir pour les traumatiser et repartir le lendemain en escomptant bien qu'ils aient renoncé à leurs rêves de piraterie d'ici à sa prochaine visite, mais un véritable amour filial qu'il avait accepté de lier avec lui aussi, pas seulement Luffy, parce qu'il comptait pour le héros de la Marine.

Le rire de Garp finit par s'éteindre tandis que le sourire d'Ace continuait de luire.

\- Au fait, ouais... j'ai parlé à Luffy de son père. T'aurais dû voir sa surprise quand il a su qu'il en avait un...

Ace se referma brutalement sur lui-même.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance qu'on soit au courant ou pas, cracha-t-il. Luffy et moi avons tous les deux le sang des deux plus grands criminels au monde qui coule dans nos veines, aussi déplaisant que ça puisse être.

Il fit une pause pour rire, sans joie ni plaisir.

\- Jamais on n'aurait pu entrer dans la Marine, même si on l'avait voulu.

Il se mordit brièvement la lèvre. Autant que ça sorte maintenant, il n'aurait peut-être plus d'occasion de passer aux aveux, d'expliquer ses choix et sa vision après cela. Vivre sans regrets, mourir sans se dénigrer...

\- Même si je dois tout à ma mère et que j'ai pris son nom pour ça, je n'arrive toujours pas à supporter que je porte le sang de mon bon à rien de père. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui, je ne lui dois rien, il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi. Rouge a dû se cacher et me cacher, elle a dû vivre l'enfer par sa faute, et c'est aussi à cause de lui qu'elle est morte et que je ne l'ai jamais connue. Je renie tout ce qui peut provenir de lui.

\- Ouais, je te comprends, répondit Garp. Mais lui aussi à sa manière...

\- Et c'est pour ça, le vieux, coupa Ace, que mon père c'est Barbe-Blanche. Et personne d'autre.

 _« Ça serait du gâchis de te laisser mourir maintenant, gamin. Porte mon nom, et déchaîne ta férocité en mer. Tu pourras faire tout ce qu'il te plaira... deviens mon fils. »_

C'était la seule raison. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres, il n'en avait pas cherché, il n'en avait pas éprouvé le besoin. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il avait cherché un père toute sa vie, et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme souhaiterait le devenir un jour. Il devait à Edward Newgate autant qu'à Portgas D. Rouge, là était la raison pour laquelle il les considérait comme ses parents.

Rouge l'avait porté pendant presque deux ans, méprisant toutes les conséquences que cette grossesse prolongée aurait sur elle, méprisant le danger qu'elle courait en souhaitant donner naissance à l'enfant de Gol D. Roger. Elle l'avait aimé à un point incommensurable, et elle avait donné sa vie pour que son fils puisse avoir une chance de vivre la sienne. Elle avait fui la Marine qui l'avait traquée par la faute de Roger, elle lui avait tout donné, absolument tout, sans concession, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais même connaître la personne pour qui elle avait fait tous ces sacrifices, sachant qu'elle ne saurait même pas qui serait son fils. Elle aurait pu l'abandonner, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle l'avait aimé du moment où elle l'avait porté dans son ventre jusqu'à celui où elle l'avait porté dans ses bras, et elle en était morte. Elle l'avait choisi lui, Ace, plutôt que de vivre.

Et Newgate l'avait adopté. Il lui avait offert ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible, une chance de faire ses preuves tout d'abord, puis une chance de s'intégrer. De connaître une famille, une vie qui valait la peine d'être vécue, il lui avait offert la possibilité de se débarrasser de cette colère qu'il gardait en lui et qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à éradiquer. Alors même qu'Ace avait passé des mois à le rejeter, tout comme il l'avait fait avec son frère, la première famille qu'il ait jamais connue, il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur et avait fini par le nommer au grade de commandant, la plus grande marque de confiance qui puisse exister au sein de l'équipage. Et, plus que tout, il lui avait éclaté de rire au nez quand il avait enfin réussi à rassembler son courage pour lui avouer sa véritable filiation. La première fois qu'il osait avouer à haute voix être fils de l'ancien Roi des Pirates, et son interlocuteur ne l'avait pas rejeté. Au contraire, il en avait ri, comme il avait ri de ses craintes de se faire chasser de la flotte de l'Empereur parce que descendant de son ennemi.

Là était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de porter le nom et l'emblème de ses parents. Pour montrer au monde sa fierté d'appartenir à leur famille, l'amour qu'il leur portait, pour ne choisir que de retenir le meilleur en lui, pour chasser définitivement l'ombre de Gol D. Roger de derrière son dos.

Garp se contenta de le fixer avec un air étrange sur le visage, comme s'il oscillait entre la tristesse, la colère et la fierté. Il se releva en époussetant son uniforme immaculé et repartit en direction de la porte de l'étage, pour finalement se raviser et s'arrêter à quelques mètres de sa cellule.

\- L'ère de Roger s'est achevée mais Barbe-Blanche, tout comme l'amiral-en-chef Sengoku et moi-même, nous faisons partie de cette ancienne génération. C'est la nouvelle, celle des rookies et des p'tits cons dans ton genre qui va faire la différence à présent.

Il marqua une longue pause, le visage à demi-tourné vers son petit-fils adoptif, enfant de son plus grand et plus estimé adversaire, pirate chez un Empereur des Mers, condamné par la Justice qu'il servait.

\- Je n'ai pas de compassion pour les criminels. Mais j'en ai pour ma famille.

* * *

 _\- On commence par les mauvaises nouvelles. Les systèmes de sécurité sont exactement ceux auxquels on s'était attendus. Impel Down est apparemment divisée en cinq cercles de l'Enfer, et les prisonniers y sont rangés en fonction de leurs niveaux de dangerosité. Comme Ace est actuellement considéré comme le prisonnier le plus dangereux de tout le pénitencier, il sera tout en bas._

 _\- Faut aussi compter avec le renforcement de la sécurité qu'il y a eu depuis son incarcération. Comme Lili l'avait prévu, ils craignent l'attaque de Barbe-Blanche et ont pris des mesures en conséquence. Roulement de tambour… Je vous présente Magellan, directeur de la prison et détenteur des pouvoirs du Toxifruit. Sharon, les recherches sur son poison sont pour ta pomme. Ensuite, dans la hiérarchie : le vice-directeur Hannyabal, pas de pouvoirs particuliers mais un point faible reconnu : son ambition. Enfin on a les chefs de niveaux, Saldeath qui commande les Blue Gorillas, et Sadi qui gère les gardes démoniaques, tous les deux aux niveaux trois et quatre la plupart du temps. Et les gardiens-chefs qui gèrent les factions de soldats qui gardent la prison, garde qui s'est évidemment vue renforcer depuis que la nouvelle superstar est dans la place. Des questions ?_

 _\- Il y a des bonnes nouvelles ?_

 _\- T'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire ou quoi Leo ?! Tu te rends pas compte de comment ça va être l'éclate, mon vieux._

* * *

\- Lottie, bouge de là.

\- Je conduis ce tas de ferraille mieux que vous. Apprenez à vivre avec.

Leo se passa longuement la main sur le visage puis saisit la petite fille sous les aisselles pour lui faire traverser la salle malgré ses véhémentes et gesticulantes protestations, et referma le sas avant qu'elle n'ait pu se faufiler à l'intérieur à nouveau. Il jeta un œil aux dizaines de cadrans qui bourdonnaient sagement sur le tableau de contrôle et rectifia légèrement la trajectoire avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège. Ça faisait mal de l'admettre, mais la gamine s'en sortait plutôt bien en navigation. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à un écran pendant qu'il observait les autres à la dérobée.

Lyra n'avait pas esquissé le plus petit mouvement depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur une console de contrôle en arrivant, les yeux rivés sur sa montre à gousset et les lèvres réduites à un mince trait livide. La seule chose qui lui avait permis de ne pas craquer était sa résolution. Leo savait d'expérience qu'elle ne flancherait pas avant le dernier acte, mais il décida de malgré tout garder un œil sur elle et de surveiller l'augmentation de sa tension. L'expérience lui avait également appris à ne pas se trouver dans les parages quand Lyra explosait. Riley s'était laissée pendre tête en bas à un conduit comme un opossum, ses couette blondes oscillant de chaque côté de sa tête. De ce qu'il en voyait, elle avait l'air plutôt calme, ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : elle était de bonne humeur et sereine, ou alors elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir un sursaut et péter un plomb. Le Lion pria silencieusement pour que le destin choisisse de retenir la première solution. Une alchimiste psychiatriquement instable en pleine crise dans un sous-marin, ou comment créer l'antichambre de l'Enfer dans lequel ils se rendaient. Il coula son regard vers Lukrecjia, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, en sueur et livide. Sa peau d'ordinaire café au lait avait perdu au moins trois teintes dans son nuancier. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyageait dans un sous-marin, il opta donc pour le mal de mer. Rien de bien méchant. Sharon par contre, était à surveiller. C'était la première fois que Leo la voyait autrement que parfaitement apprêtée. Elle froissait la soie de sa jupe depuis des heures et ses mèches sortaient de son chignon défait. Le coup avait été très dur pour elle. Elle avait tenu bon – elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre, de toute façon – mais elle en avait été salement affectée. Le premier qui lui tomberait entre les mains allait passer un sale quart d'heure en tant qu'exutoire de son inquiétude.

Il eût l'impression de tomber du neuvième quand il réalisa l'horrible vérité.

Il n'avait plus entendu Lottie donner des coups de pied dans la porte depuis plusieurs minutes.

Leo poussa un juron et sortit de la salle des machines en un coup de vent, courant après son apprentie dans l'espoir fou et probablement vain de la stopper dans l'entreprise infernale qu'elle avait sûrement déjà mise en route pendant que plus personne ne prêtait attention à elle.

* * *

\- Bon, les deux cinglés, c'est fait. On a plus que la 522 à vérifier avant d'aller en pause déj' les mecs !

Les autres hommes de l'escadron acquiescèrent. C'était loin d'être le meilleur boulot du monde, mais les assignations ne faisaient de cadeaux à personne. C'était du moins ce que se répétaient les soldats pour ne pas penser à tous ces gratte-papiers confortablement installés dans les administrations de la Marine. Le chef d'escouade frappa deux fois sur la grille de la cellule pour attirer l'attention des taulards.

\- Tout va comme vous voulez, messieurs ? Inspection des cellules, tout le monde se lève.

Fidèles à un rituel bien rôdé, fruit de nombreuses heures morbides et fastidieuses à inspecter les cellules des prisonniers du premier étage, ses soldats se déployèrent en éventail autour de lui pendant qu'il vérifiait chaque prisonnier. Le dernier était un petit nouveau, plutôt fluet. Il était si atrocement pâle qu'il semblait presque luire dans l'obscurité comme une horrible veilleuse fluorescente, et était occupé à griffonner le mur à l'aide d'une mince barre de fer du diamètre d'un crayon.

\- Hé toi, donne-moi ça ! Les objets contondants sont interdits à l'intérieur des cellules.

\- Oh voyons, vous autres gardiens voyez vraiment le mal partout, _officier_.

\- Fais le rouler jusqu'à moi bien gentiment et tu ne seras pas sanctionné pour ça.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais vous faire un tour de magie.

Intrigués, les soldats s'avancèrent davantage en resserrant la poigne qui tenait leurs armes. Le barjo en face d'eux gigotait joyeusement et il planta solidement la fine barre de fer dans le sol pierreux, invitant tous ses spectateurs à bien vérifier qu'elle était solidement ancrée dans le sol.

\- Je vais faire disparaître ceci, messieurs.

Les soldats se penchèrent plus encore en avant et il abattit soudainement la tête d'un de ses compagnons de cellule dessus, si fort que l'objet pénétra sa tempe et s'y enfonça de tout son long. Le prisonnier se retourna ensuite vers les gardes qui avaient tous sorti leurs armes et le tenaient en joue, arborant un sourire si large qu'on eût dit qu'on lui avait tailladé le visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Tadaaa ! Disparu !

Le chef de l'escouade se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

\- Espèce de pauvre taré. Descendez-le moi d'un étage, aboya-t-il à ses subalternes.

Le seul à même de voir le sourire mauvais qui se dessina sur les lèvres de l'albinos fût sa victime, dont les yeux morts ne pouvaient plus rien fixer.

* * *

Lyra se hissa sur le rebord, ruisselante d'eau glacée. Le Nautilus était remonté à la surface à deux kilomètres et demi de la prison, hors d'atteinte desescarméras qui quadrillaient le secteur en permanence. Deux kilomètres à la nage en plein Calm Belt, les eaux les plus dangereuses du globe, infestées de monstres marins et de courants vicieux. Et ça n'avait été que la partie facile du plan. Riley ondula le long du parapet pendant que Sharon examinait la porte avec attention.

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, annonça Lyra en consultant sa montre. On est pas en avance.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand certaines personnes choisissent de porter des crinolines pour nager, grogna Riley.

Sharon fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Alliage de titane, acier et granit marin. Principalement. Il va falloir y aller à l'acide, les liaisons covalentes des atomes sont trop complexes pour transmuter rapidement.

\- Quarante secondes, rappela Lyra. Ce sera suffisant ?

\- Baston, baston, baston, baston, baston, baston, murmura Riley.

\- Amplement, répondit la Reine de Cœur sans se préoccuper du gémissement déçu de sa consœur blonde.

Elle déboucha un flacon et badigeonna le bas de la porte de son contenu à l'aide d'un petit pinceau. L'acide ne mit que quelques secondes à ronger le métal et les trois alchimistes se faufilèrent dans l'ouverture ainsi créée, quelques secondes à peine avant que les soldats de garde sur le chemin principal ne tournent à l'angle du mur. Riley transmuta une plaque de métal sommaire à partir du sol et la fusionna grossièrement à la porte pour cacher leur entrée. Le stratagème ne tiendrait pas trois secondes face à un examen approfondi, mais il ferait illusion devant un œil distrait. Personne n'aurait besoin de regarder attentivement le coin inférieur droit de la porte de la prison, excepté cas de malchance excessive. La plupart des gardes étaient postés avant le pont-levis, la porte en elle-même n'était pas gardée puisque inaccessible. Inaccessible n'était toutefois pas alchimique.

Elle rejoignit les autres qui avaient déjà bondi dans un angle de mur et avisé les sorties potentielles. L'endroit était dégagé, sans trace de présence humaine. Les trois jeunes femmes se déployèrent silencieusement dans les étages supérieurs, passant de cellules en cellules. Meublées sommairement, la redondance des commodes et armoires les mirent toutefois rapidement sur la bonne déduction. L'entrée de la prison était donc composée d'un hall central qui se subdivisait ensuite en salles de fouille corporelles, la manière de la prison de souhaiter la bienvenue à ses pensionnaires. Sharon, en ouvrant une porte, tomba sur d'innombrables caisses marquées de noms et de matricules. Salles de tri et de conservation des effets personnels de détenus. Elle recula doucement en surveillant les mouvements des escarméras, calculant la vitesse de rotation et le degré des angles morts pour rester constamment invisible. Elles se retrouvèrent en bas des escaliers à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Ça me paraît quand même trop calme. Comme Riley avant qu'elle ne pète une durite.

\- Hé !

\- Ton langage, Lyra... soupira Sharon.

La dénommée leva les yeux au ciel puis se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'en démordait pas, les alentours étaient bien trop silencieux. Le pénitencier était en état d'alerte constant depuis que Ace y avait été enfermé. Les effectifs de garde extérieure s'étaient vus renforcés, cela avait même failli leur coûter l'entrée dans la prison. Elles avaient réussi à passer le barrage en créant un courant descendant jusqu'à rejoindre le mur d'enceinte, mais un tel déploiement militaire externe ne pouvait se solder par une absence de surveillance interne. Parmi les conclusions possibles, l'hypothèse d'un piège était parmi les plus probables. Lyra sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et se força à raisonner objectivement. Laisser le stress la rendre paranoïaque n'allait aider en rien. L'unique entrée était surveillée de l'extérieur par des bataillons entiers de soldats postés à des points stratégiques, si le hall était balayé par les réseaux d'escarméras, il était en effet plus judicieux pour les gardiens de rester patrouiller dans les étages inférieurs. Elles ne pouvaient pas rester, trop vulnérables.

Selon la stratégie qu'elles avaient déployée, il leur fallait encore trouver la salle de surveillance principale avant de se mettre en quête du dernier étage. D'après ce qu'elles avaient étudié et supputé de la prison, il fallait compter une salle de contrôle par étage, qui redistribuait les informations collectées à une équipe en mesure de quadriller toute la prison. Les gardiens qui y étaient présents étaient à même de suivre les moindres faits et gestes de n'importe quel prisonnier, pour en avertir ensuite les forces de répression nécessaires en cas de simple soupçon de rébellion. C'était leur unique arrêt prévu avant leur destination finale (1).

\- Et maintenant ?

\- On descend. Mais avant…

* * *

 _\- La salle de contrôle d'Impel Down a les yeux et les oreilles sur tout. Ils doivent avoir des escarméras qui se baladent un peu partout et transmettent tout à un escargophone central, relié à des moniteurs. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Même constat pour l'extérieur de la prison, c'est truffé de capteurs et de détecteurs. Si un crabe y fait sa mue il sera repéré._

 _\- Les crabes muent ?_

 _\- Donc il faut qu'on ait les yeux et les oreilles sur eux._

 _\- Non. On parle d'une prison située sous la surface des eaux, Lyra. Ils doivent fonctionner en système interne, le Nautilus sera en stand-by à presque trois kilomètres, on a aucune chance de faire sortir les données pour se les communiquer._

 _\- Donc ?_

 _\- Donc plan B. On ne surveille plus rien avec un système HS._

* * *

\- Bonjour, nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Portgas D. Ace, il est brun, la vingtaine, Logia de type feu et tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Plutôt très bien roulé. A se damner en fait. Hm, j'ai l'impression que j'oublie de préciser un truc...

\- Crève, salope !

\- Ah, je savais bien que j'avais oublié de préciser un truc. Nous n'avons aucune pitié et aucune patience, donc dans ton propre intérêt, je vais te conseiller de te dépêcher.

Riley frappa l'extrémité de sa batte de base-ball contre sa paume, impatiente d'entendre le soldat donner la mauvaise réponse à la question que Lyra venait de lui poser. Sharon se saisit d'une seringue et d'un minuscule flacon, dosant soigneusement le liquide qu'il contenait. Elle se tourna calmement vers le garde maintenu à terre au milieu de la salle de contrôle dévastée pendant que Riley accordait des coups d'œil discrets aux écrans qui bourdonnaient sagement.

\- Cette seringue contient une substance communément appelé thiopental sodique, plus connu sous l'appellation simplette de sérum de vérité. Tu ne veux pas répondre de ton plein gré, c'est ton choix. Le mien est de forcer les informations que tu détiens à entrer en ma possession.

Elle inséra soigneusement l'aiguille dans le creux du coude du soldat, préleva un peu de sang avant de pousser le piston pour faire pénétrer toute la dose dans le système sanguin du captif, avant de masser la zone quelques secondes pour donner une meilleure circulation à la drogue. Elle écrasa ensuite l'aiguille sur le sol et rangea soigneusement le flacon avec le reste de ses élixirs. Fascinée, Riley observa le garde se tendre et blêmir au fur et à mesure que le sérum se diluait dans ses veines. Il se relâcha au bout de quelques secondes, devenu mou comme une poupée de chiffons.

\- Portgas D. Ace ? Questionna Lyra.

\- Sixième étage, débita le garde d'une voix lointaine. Après l'enfer des glaces, tout en bas... là où ils mettent ceux qu'ils veulent voir disparaître… ceux que le monde doit oublier _héhéhéhéhéhé_ …

Le soldat partit dans un ricanement interminable et s'affaissa peu à peu au sol. Sharon se désintéressa de lui et visionna rapidement les plans de la prison affichés au mur.

\- Le sixième étage n'est indiqué nulle part.

\- On est sûres qu'il n'est pas en train de nous balader ?

\- Non.

\- Ôte moi d'un doute, c'est pas du sérum de vérité que tu viens de lui injecter ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, aucun sérum de vérité au monde n'est fiable à cent pour cent, de plus la fabrication en est atrocement compliquée et ses effets ne sont jamais instantanés.

\- Mais tu lui as donné quoi alors... ? interrogea Lyra en regardant d'un air inquiet le garde qui n'avait toujours repris sa pleine conscience.

\- Un shot de LSD, déclara l'élixirologiste. Il fallait quelque chose d'extrêmement rapide, aux effets quasi instantanés, qui puisse convaincre immédiatement son inconscient de baisser les armes. Un genre d'effet placebo amélioré, en quelque sorte. De plus, cela couvre nos arrières. Les premières personnes à le trouver dans une salle sans dessus-dessous avec une seringue et un impact d'aiguille clairement visible ne se poseront pas plus de questions. Et ça explique aussi le meurtre sauvage et barbare des six autres hommes présents dans la salle, merci beaucoup Riley.

Lyra prit quelques secondes pour admirer l'esprit de la Reine de Cœur, pendant que Riley se fendait d'une révérence ironique envers Sharon en s'appuyant sur sa batte de base-ball maculée de sang, avant de se raviser. Le soldat avait très bien pu confondre le réel et l'imaginaire, sous l'emprise de la drogue. Elles n'avaient aucune certitude qu'il leur avait dit la vérité. Il avait toutefois répondu instinctivement, sans hésiter un instant. La vérité, déjà présente dans l'esprit, vient plus facilement que le mensonge qu'il faut inventer. Elle pesa le pour et le contre. S'il avait menti, cela ne leur porterait aucun préjudice, puisqu'elles avaient déjà composé avec l'organisation de la prison et le classement des prisonniers entre les étages. Ace, primé à un demi-milliard et prévu pour mourir prochainement, se trouverait sans aucun doute au dernier étage, celui des criminels les plus dangereux et recherchés, le plus inaccessible. Or, s'il avait dit la vérité, elles se trouvaient à présent en possession d'une information capitale puisque cet hypothétique sixième étage n'était mentionné sur aucun document.

Riley observa attentivement les moniteurs en enjambant les cadavres aux crânes fracassés. Elle ne reconnaissait le visage du pirate aux poings ardents nulle part. Soit le dernier étage n'était pas surveillé par les réseaux d'escarméras, ce qu'elle jugeait peu probable, soit la surveillance de l'étage secret ne dépendait pas de la salle de contrôle principale mais était affectée à un groupe spécial. Cela faisait immédiatement sens, si l'on s'attardait sur les paroles du pauvre type défoncé jusqu'au trognon en plein trip au milieu des cadavres de ses équipiers. Ceux que le gouvernement souhaitait voir disparaître, cachés aux yeux de tous, même de leurs gardiens.

\- Bon, on y va ? lança-t-elle. De toute façon il faut aller au plus bas, qu'il y ait cinq ou six étages ne fait pas une grande différence.

Les deux alchimistes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Elles n'avaient eu que quelques minutes pour étudier et mémoriser les plans de la prison. Ils étaient à présent gravés dans leurs esprits dans leurs moindres détails. Une partie de plaisir. Lyra risqua une tête dans le hall pour la rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle dans la seconde.

\- Boa Hancock ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

Sharon passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et arqua les sourcils.

\- C'est _ça_ la plus belle femme du monde ? C'est une plaisanterie ?! Elle est d'un vulgaire…

\- Moi j'la trouve bonne, rétorqua Riley en passant elle aussi sa tête dans le couloir. Elle a une jolie paire de…

Lyra attrapa ses deux consœurs par le col et tira d'un coup sec pour les faire rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce avant qu'elles ne se fassent repérer.

\- Premier variable imprévu. C'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, raisonna-t-elle. Boa Hancock est l'une des Sept Grands Corsaires. Tous les yeux seront sur elle, la fois pour s'assurer de sa sécurité et qu'elle ne tente rien dans l'enceinte de la prison.

\- Champ libre, acquiesça Riley en faisant virevolter sa batte de base-ball entre ses doigts à la manière d'une majorette en projetant des morceaux de cervelle un peu partout.

Sharon garda une mine pincée mais finit tout de même par acquiescer. L'idée de ne pas être la cible de tous les regards lui était difficilement supportable. La Lady n'aimait pas qu'on lui vole la vedette. Lyra lui tapota l'épaule et elles reculèrent dans la salle de contrôle.

\- On descend, indiqua Lyra. Le plus bas possible, le plus vite possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des gardes qu'on croisera ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, le plus vite possible.

\- Empoisonnement de l'air ? proposa Riley malgré son envie féroce de jouer au base-ball avec ses nouveaux camarades de la prison. On peut créer de l'oxygène pour nous, on aurait le champ libre. Niveau rapidité, on fera pas beaucoup mieux.

Sharon caressa l'un des flacons de cristal qu'elle transportait mais Lyra répondit la première. Elles avaient eu beau mémoriser les plans de la prison, une carte aussi précise soit-elle ne rend jamais compte de la réalité du terrain.

\- On ne sait pas exactement comment est construite la prison. Si tous les sas communiquent on va foutre la merde pour rien.

\- On ne sait pas où sont situés Ace et Xerxes, renchérit Sharon. Il vaut mieux éviter de passer aux mesures drastiques maintenant, d'autant que le directeur de la prison a des pouvoirs liés au poison, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y soit insensible. Le but est de ne pas attirer l'attention, dans la mesure du possible, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil aux cadavres étendus dans la salle.

L'alchimiste blonde hocha la tête et se détourna de ses consœurs pour aller briser les mâchoires de ses victimes et récupérer leurs dents dans un petit sac qu'elle portait à la taille. Lyra la regarda faire en réfléchissant. Leo et Lukrecjia devaient au moins avoir percé la poche d'air, à présent. Le timing était leur principale préoccupation. Ils devaient atteindre le point de chute en même temps sans quoi elles se retrouveraient piégées à l'intérieur. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion et savait qu'elles se feraient prendre en chasse à un moment où à un autre, mais tant qu'elles restaient dans les étages supérieurs, elles pouvaient espérer fausser compagnie à leurs poursuivants. Une fois le dernier étage atteint, elles n'auraient aucun endroit où aller et dans le pire scénario, elles auraient à combattre le directeur en personne. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elles avaient pensé à cela et pris des mesures en conséquence, en témoignait le fusil à injections que Riley transportait dans son dos, mais même en imaginant qu'elles pourraient tenir face à lui, cela ne servirait qu'à gagner du temps. Sharon avait passé leurs quelques jours de préparation au Palais de Nacre et le temps du voyage à bord du Nautilus à étudier les poisons. Celui de Magellan était décrit comme l'un des plus redoutables de tous, et pouvait à haute dose se comporter comme un acide et ronger la matière autour de lui. L'enfermer ne servirait à rien, et si elles se retrouvaient face à lui, leurs seules options seraient de le semer ou de le combattre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Elle secoua la tête. Les trois alchimistes s'étaient lancées dans une mission-suicide, et en cas d'échec, seul Break pourrait être à même de continuer, raison pour laquelle il était entré dans la prison avec deux jours d'avance. Sharon avait très mal vécu cette séparation et avait eu du mal à se remettre de leur décision commune. Break et Sharon avaient une relation exclusive, et malgré la confiance absolue qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, Lyra savait que la jeune femme abhorrait l'idée d'être séparée de son Chapelier et que le savoir dans un endroit aussi dangereux l'angoissait. Elle était pourtant très bien placée pour savoir qu'il était dans la prison comme sur un terrain de jeu. Contrairement à Riley, Break avait la pleine conscience et le parfait contrôle de son aliénation. Il seservait de tous ceux qu'il pouvait manipuler, même de lui-même, pour atteindre ses objectifs. Riley lâchée dans le pénitencier se serait retrouvée prisonnière de ses pulsions, Break allait les mettre à profit et rien ne pourrait sauver les malheureux qu'il allait décider d'utiliser pour sa traque.

La Reine de Cœur qui était restée postée devant la porte entrebâillée leur fit soudain signe. Le couloir était à nouveau dégagé, elles avaient quelques secondes pour le traverser à l'abri des regards. Elles traversèrent le hallen rasant les murs et atteignirent le pallier du premier étage. Si Lyra n'avait pas été intensément concentrée et si elle n'avait pas déjà vu suffisamment d'horreurs pour y être immunisée, elle en aurait eu un haut le cœur. L'Enfer Ecarlate n'avait pas usurpé son nom.

* * *

 _\- Premier niveau, l'Enfer Ecarlate. Le terrain de jeu de Sharon._

 _\- Très amusant, Riley._

 _\- Bon, je vous la fais en rapide : premier niveau, c'est chiant, des pics partout, c'est chiant, les prisonniers y passent leur vie à se couper, c'est chiant, il s'y passe rien, les mecs qui sont là-bas sont les moins primés, pas de mesures de confinement spéciales, du sang et des cris, du classique, du barbant, c'est chiant, c'est chiant, c'est chiant._

* * *

Lyra balaya le premier étage du regard. Un labyrinthe de cellules qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Pourtant d'après les plans de la prison qu'elle avait gravé dans sa mémoire, il existait plusieurs moyens de se rendre au deuxième étage, et le plus direct était un puits qui reliait directement le deuxième niveau, en plein milieu de la forêt de sang. Des brins d'herbe et des feuilles tranchantes comme des rasoirs dans lesquels les prisonniers étaient forcés d'avancer car poursuivis inlassablement par des geôliers et des insectes venimeux. Une forêt d'arbres-sabres plantée en plein cœur de la prison, le Gouvernement n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Inutile de se préoccuper des gardes de la salle de surveillance, si elles étaient suffisamment discrètes, puisque l'information ne pourrait jamais remonter. Les filles s'étaient assurées de saper la coordination de l'ennemi avant même d'entrer réellement dans le vif du sujet. Les trois jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur qui bordait la forêt. Lyra nota les emplacements des escarméras visibles et estima leurs champs de vision pendant que Riley comptait le nombre de gardes présents et réfléchissait au chemin le plus direct pour rallier le gouffre, Sharon postée à deux pas derrière elle pour couvrir leurs arrières en cas de ronde imprévue.

\- Si on calcule bien, il y a une possibilité de sauter directement dans le puits, annonça Riley en vérifiant que sa batte était bien attachée dans son dos, à côté du fusil à injections. Suffit d'être suffisamment rapides et les gardes n'y verront rien.

\- Les escarméras ne balayent pas cette partie de l'étage, ajouta Lyra. J'imagine qu'ils ne doivent pas être beaucoup à avoir tenté l'expérience.

\- Il faudra faire preuve de rapidité pour transmuter les attaches et les cordes, une fois dans le puits, souleva la Sharon. On ne connaît pas sa profondeur exacte, mieux vaut prévoir des cordages.

Les trois alchimistes hochèrent la tête et prirent leur élan pour bondir au centre exact du gouffre de pierre, Riley s'octroyant même le luxe d'effectuer une pirouette dans les airs. Elles parvinrent à transmuter des anneaux dans les parois et firent défiler de la corde pour amortir leur chute au fur et à mesure de celle-ci, puisant dans les murs pour obtenir la matière nécessaire à leurs créations. Sharon restait les yeux fixés vers les profondeurs, attendant de voir une ouverture se découper sous leurs pieds pour donner le signal à ses consœurs. Elles finirent par s'arrêter un mètre avant la fin du puits et Riley entortilla son attache autour de sa jambe pour pouvoir passer sa tête par l'ouverture et vérifia si la voie était libre en dessous d'elles. Elle releva le buste comme une chauve-souris pendue tête en bas et leva le pouce en l'air en direction des deux autres, et les jeunes femmes désagrégèrent leurs créations pour atterrir souplement sur le sol du deuxième étage.

Un grondement terrible se fit alors entendre et elles se retournèrent pour apercevoir un genre de gigantesque poulet à tête de reptile traverser un couloir en pourchassant ce qui devaient être des prisonniers qui beuglaient à s'en arracher la luette en tentant de lui échapper, bondissant dans tous les sens, l'un semblant même détacher les parties de son corps pour éviter de se faire gober. Les trois jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard suintant d'appréhension avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens où une véritable armada de scorpions longs de près d'un mètre les fixaient du regard.

\- Je crois que ce sont des scorpions-puzzle, souffla Lyra. Ils font partie du bestiaire des bêtes démoniaques du deuxième niveau.

\- Ils sont pour moi ! Hurla Riley.

La blonde s'élança d'un coup de pied dans le sol et atterrit sur le dos d'un des scorpions, dégaina sa batte de base-ball fétiche et décapita presque une seconde bête en lui assénant un coup. Les scorpions passèrent alors en position défensive en se regroupant pour former un mille-pattes géant qui ne résista toutefois pas aux assauts dévastateurs de Riley qui riait aux éclats en fracassant la chitine des exosquelettes de ses assaillants. Lyra et Sharon n'eurent même pas le temps d'intervenir que la jeune femme avait déjà terrassé ses adversaires en ayant le plus grand mal à reprendre son souffle après son accès d'hilarité.

\- C'est indécent, Riley.

\- Oh, lâche-moi la grappe.

\- Calmez-vous, tempéra Lyra en se retenant de se mettre elle aussi à injurier Sharon qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable avec son obsession des bonnes manières en pleine situation de crise. Mais c'est vrai que si tu pouvais arrêter de nous casser les couilles, ça serait pas plus mal.

\- Ouais on s'en fiche de la décence, Sharon ! On va péter des gueules et botter des culs !

* * *

(1) Merci à DG qui me permet de caser une référence film d'horreur ! :D

Il y a une référence cachée à _The Dark Knight_ de Christopher Nolan dans ce chapitre, un cookie virtualisé au premier qui la trouve ! :D

Ce chapitre est pour ma maman. Parce que c'est elle qui m'a appris la signification de ce mot.

A la prochaine les coupaings !


	23. Le poison de ses paroles

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous avoue que je n'y croyais pas du tout, mais voilà le chapitre 23 en temps et en heure ! Je ne vous embête pas avec de longues tirades, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire depuis le départ, et à ceux qui ont fait passer LDEA en alerte ou favori, et une nouvelle fois je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : One Piece est à Eiichiro Oda !

* * *

Chapitre 23

Le poison de ses paroles

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez vous en sortir ?

Leo jeta un œil à Lukrecjia, toujours coincée quelque part entre le verdâtre et le blanc. La pauvre gosse nageait en plein stress, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé en descendant du sous-marin. Il avait essayé de lui épargner le plus de difficultés possibles, en attaquant seul la roche et en ne la faisant monter qu'une fois la galerie bien entamée. La petite devait souffrir de claustrophobie, mais elle était résolue à faire sa part. Il n'avait de toute façon pas eu d'autre choix, ne pouvant achever le travail par lui-même, la tâche était trop colossale pour une seule personne. Il fallait toutefois parvenir à la rassurer, sinon les conséquences risquaient fort de se révéler dramatiques.

\- Bien sûr. La partie compliquée était d'attaquer la roche, maintenant que la poche d'air est formée, ça va être du gâteau.

\- Vous avez deux kilomètres de roche à creuser.

Leo traça un cercle de transmutation à la craie sur la paroi avant d'y apposer une poussée de la paume. La pierre se referma sur elle-même et se creusa sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

\- Nous avons tout étudié, ne t'inquiète pas. Le forage ne pose pas de problème particulier, mais il faut le pratiquer lentement à cause de la pression de l'eau.

\- La pression de l'eau ?

La voix de l'adolescente avait brusquement sauté trois octaves pour venir chatouiller la gamme du suraigu. _Merde_. L'effet diamétralement opposé de celui qu'il voulait atteindre.

\- Nous sommes actuellement à six mille mètres de profondeur. La pression de l'eau est énorme sur la roche, et comme nous creusons sous sa surface, nous la fragilisons. Il faut étayer les points de pression potentiels pour éviter que toute la structure ne se brise, autrement on serait écrasés par la masse de l'eau avant même de se noyer, sans parler des bulles d'air qui se formeraient dans le sang ou les poumons jusqu'à embolie cérébrale, mais je vais t'épargner les détails. Tu ne savais pas tout ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment osé demander…

\- Mais c'est-y pas qu'elle serait timide, notre petite cannibale ? lança le Lion, gouailleur. Tous nos calculs ont été faits au poil de cul près, pas de panique. Nous sommes des professionnels, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'adolescente esquissa un sourire anxieux derrière son masque de crocs. Elle commençait à se dérider légèrement, il pouvait presque sentir son stress refluer. Il jeta un œil derrière lui et capta son air hésitant. Elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec ses inquiétudes.

– Vous êtes sûrs que vous arriverez à vous repérer ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de discerner les directions, sous terre...

L'alchimiste passa la main dans ses mèches rouge vif retenues par un bandana noir. Il examina soigneusement une anfractuosité de la roche et consolida l'endroit pour plus de précautions avant de lui répondre. La gamine était maligne, en plus de ça. C'était en effet le second problème principal, juste après les risques de mort imminente. Mais ils n'étaient pas alchimistes pour rien et bien évidemment, Leo avait pris ce paramètre en compte lors de sa préparation.

– Lors de l'apprentissage, on enseigne généralement aux élèves à travailler en apesanteur. Les maîtres coupent la gravité dans une salle délimitée, et leur assignent diverses tâches à accomplir. C'est une situation que je connais. Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire que je peux exactement me diriger sans aucun point de repère, c'est pourquoi tu es là.

– Et le simple fait que je sois là, derrière vous, à dérouler du ruban gradué et à vérifier que votre trajectoire forme une ligne droite, ça suffit pour qu'on se repère ?

Il jeta un œil vers elle pendant qu'il traçait son cercle. Elle avait pâli à nouveau, et se tordait les mains. Elle était là pour aider à creuser et si besoin, vérifier que la trajectoire forme une ligne droite en prenant de la distance. Lukrecjia n'avait pas subi d'entraînement alchimique, et de plus, n'avait que rarement quitté la Torre di Angeli. Elle n'était ni habituée à ressentir de l'angoisse, ni préparée à la gérer. Tout compte fait, la gamine n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Mais le stress était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir.

– On n'a pas le choix. Quand les choses tourneront mal là-haut, on sera leur unique chance. Ils comptent sur nous.

* * *

– _Ok, admettons que vous arriviez à forcer l'enceinte de la prison, à passer les gardes surentraînés avec leurs fusils, le bestiaire assoiffé de sang, les Blue Gorillas, gardes démons et autres horreurs, les chefs de niveaux et les huit mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-douze pièges mortels qui vous attendront, que vous arriviez à atteindre le bon étage et le bon gars, sans vous faire repérer par les systèmes de surveillance. Tu crois vraiment que vous allez réussir à refaire le même chemin en sens inverse, avec le mec le plus surveillé au monde, comme ça, sans que personne ne vous dégomme ?!_

– _Non. C'est pourquoi il nous faut une stratégie de sortie._

– _Laisse-moi récapituler. On a un psychotique largué dans le pénitencier le plus dangereux du monde, coupé de toute communication avec le reste de l'équipe, une cannibale et un génie – moi – lâchés sous des milliards de mètres cubes d'eau sans réelle certitude que ce qu'on va faire va marcher, et trois cinglées qui vont devoir trouver un moyen d'entrer et de descendre au fin fond de l'enfer._

– _Sans se faire buter._

– _Sans se faire buter. La prochaine fois qu'on rassemble des alchimistes pour faire un truc, on fera un pique-nique. Si je résume, Lukrecjia et moi..._

– _Vous êtes notre stratégie de sortie._

* * *

– Et lui, il a fait quoi ?

– Aucune idée. Mais il paraît qu'il aurait buté un de ses anciens compagnons de cellule, comme ça, pour que dalle. Le mec lui avait rien fait, et il lui aurait explosé la cervelle juste sous le nez des gardiens, tu te rends compte ?

L'homme recula d'un pas, apeuré. C'était déjà l'Enfer sur terre, ou plutôt sous l'eau, cette prison. Les gardiens avaient ordre de ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié ou compassion dans les châtiments infligés aux prisonniers. Les détenus n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, mais ils en bavaient tellement qu'ils ne trouvaient même plus la force de se retourner les uns contre les autres, en règle générale. Sans compter que la peur des représailles était également un excellent moyen de prévenir toute forme de brutalité entre prisonniers. Mais ce type... Les gardiens l'avaient balancé dans leur cellule le plus férocement possible sans aucune forme d'explication, mais les rumeurs avaient vite atteint leur étage.

Le matricule CKZ-114 se tassa sur lui-même. L'albinos faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'avait pas l'air affecté le moins du monde par l'atmosphère poisseuse d'Impel Down. Il était seul dans un coin de la cellule, tous les autres s'étant massés à son opposé pour se tenir le plus loin possible de lui. Sa position... On aurait dit un Lord trônant en son domaine. Et puis son œil... C'était pas humain un iris pareil, rouge sang, qui ne dégageait aucune émotion sinon l'expression d'un ennui mortel. Comment pouvait-on se comporter comme ça à l'intérieur d'Impel Down, n'y avait-il donc rien qui l'atteignait, ce timbré ?! L'albinos se jeta subitement en avant et tous les autres occupants de la cellule reculèrent précipitamment, le faisant éclater de rire. CKZ-114 sentit un filet de sueur dégouliner le long de son dos, une sensation qui ne s'arrangea pas quand le nouveau venu se leva pour de bon pour toiser ses compagnons de cellule avec un air de dément. CKZ-114 se prenait autrefois pour un dur à cuire, une brute épaisse, un caïd qui prenait le respect par la force. Il n'avait pas tardé à comprendre qu'il n'était rien de tout cela quand il avait été confronté aux autres prisonniers. En revanche, même parmi tous les occupants des trois premiers étages réunis, il n'avait jamais croisé personne qui lui inspire autant de terreur que l'albinos posté en face de lui. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, c'était un fou, un fou dangereux, il fallait le changer de cellule, de niveau même !

Avant même que CKZ-114 ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, l'homme sur lequel il avait pourtant les yeux quelques secondes auparavant avait serpenté dans le dos de ses codétenus et en avait déjà assassiné trois qui glissèrent à terre en gargouillant. CKZ-114 se jeta littéralement dans le fond de la cellule, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour sauver sa propre vie ou celle de ses compagnons. Ce fût seulement lorsque tous les forçats de la cellule 237 furent morts à ses pieds qu'il retrouva la capacité de parler.

\- Vous êtes dingue !

\- Le terme approprié est sociopathe, mais je t'accorde le qualificatif. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai une folle envie de jouer du violon. Les gardiens ne viendront pas s'il ne se passe pas quelque chose d'étrange, vois-tu. Et il se trouve que l'étrange, c'est une de mes spécialités...

CKZ-114 ne connut jamais le sort qui lui fut réservé. Il ne sut jamais que les gardiens allaient vérifier les mouvements étranges des prisonniers de cet étage, pas plus qu'il ne prit conscience du hurlement terrorisé qu'allait pousser la jeune recrue envoyée pour inspecter l'endroit, intrigué par les sons lancinants et déchirants que son meurtrier avait réussi à tirer des cordes vocales à vif de sa dernière victime, ayant construit un archet rudimentaire et graissé ses cordes à partir des cadavres des autres occupants de la cellule. Il était mort à la fin de la dernière phrase prononcée par l'albinos.

* * *

– Je suis connu du Gouvernement pour être un pirate qui hait les autres pirates, mais toi et les autres, vous êtes différents.

– Haïr les pirates ? C'est le cas ?

– Tu serais surpris...

Les lèvres d'Ace s'étirèrent en un sourire à la fois moqueur et amical.

– C'est vrai que t'es pas passé loin de me faire la peau, à l'époque.

– Et je peux en dire autant en ce qui te concerne !

L'atmosphère de la cellule, qui s'était doucement allégée au cours de l'échange, redevint moite et pesante quand la voix de Jinbei se fit à nouveau entendre.

– Je voulais lui apporter mon aide. L'île des Hommes-Poisson n'est en paix que grâce à son intervention.

Ace acquiesça de la tête. Il connaissait l'histoire. Peu après la mort de Roger et le début de la grande vague de piraterie, comme se plaisaient à l'appeler les livres d'histoire, l'île sous-marine avait à nouveau connu une période de grands troubles, et avait une fois de plus frôlé la guerre civile. Le flux de pirates désireux de rejoindre le Nouveau-Monde en passant sous MarieJoie avait explosé en à peine quelques semaines, et le chaos avait commencé pour ses habitants qui devaient échapper aux pirates mal intentionnés mais aussi aux bataillons de Marines envoyés sur place pour les traquer, qui apportaient souvent avec eux plus de chaos que de paix. Ajouté à cela les enlèvements à répétition pour revendre des dizaines de sirènes innocentes comme esclaves sur le marché noir, l'horreur n'avait fait que grandir pour les résidents de l'île des Hommes-Poisson. Edward Newgate avait alors proclamé l'île comme sienne, lui octroyant une protection inégalable. Tout pirate osant porter atteinte à l'île ou ses habitants s'exposait à la colère et aux représailles de l'Empereur. Barbe-Blanche avait ainsi sauvé l'île, tout comme des dizaines d'autres qu'il avait au fil du temps ralliées sous sa bannière.

Ace souffla une nouvelle fois sur une mèche de cheveux qui entravait sa vision. Les choses n'étaient bien sûr pas aussi simples, et beaucoup d'îles parmi celles qui composaient le domaine de l'Empereur avaient en premier lieu souhaité conserver leur indépendance, certaines ayant même pris les armes en ce but. Des poches de résistance étaient parfois à anéantir, aidées ou non par les dirigeants des îles. L'équipage arrivait heureusement le plus souvent à des accords négociés, bien que Barbe-Blanche ait coutume de ne rien demander aux îles en échange de la protection qu'il leur octroyait.

– Barbe-Blanche est un des plus grands pirates du monde. Je ne pouvais pas œuvrer à sa chute, pas plus que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le sauver. Qu'est-ce que tu imagines qu'il arriverait aux océans s'il venait à mourir ? Une ère de chaos s'ensuivrait... Et personne ne semble capable de le comprendre...

 _Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont condamné à mort, tu vois..._ Ace ravala son cynisme en relevant la tête. Jinbei avait plus fait pour lui que n'importe qui en ce peu de jours, et avait tout risqué pour faire ce qui lui semblait juste, à savoir s'opposer à sa condamnation à mort. Sa ligne de conduite forçait le respect, même s'il n'y en avait nul besoin. Jinbei avait gagné le respect d'Ace longtemps auparavant. Il avait à présent sa gratitude.

– Le Gouvernement sait très bien tout cela, et il a sciemment choisi de l'ignorer... J'aurais voulu arrêter cette guerre avant même qu'elle ne commence, même si cela devait me coûter la vie. J'aurais voulu te sauver, Ace...

– Jinbei, arrête... s'il te plaît. Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute.

– Je n'en ai pas pour autant abandonné tout espoir, reprit l'homme-poisson. Tout peut arriver. J'ai foi en les miracles et en la chance.

Ace referma les yeux. Entendre ces mots était douloureux. Ce n'était pas que lui-même avait perdu tout espoir, seulement... il n'avait pas envie d'espérer. Il s'était fait à l'idée depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours su qu'il risquait de mourir de cette manière. Rien que la pensée que quelqu'un se soit opposé à sa condamnation à mort était presque intolérable, compte tenu des dangers auxquels le paladin des mers s'était exposé en cherchant à le protéger. Il avait toujours su que c'était le sort qui attendait ceux qui essaieraient de le sauver, et il ne pouvait que remercier le ciel que seul Jinbei se retrouve dans cette position, qu'il ne lui avait de toute manière jamais souhaitée. Il avait certes agi intelligemment, en s'opposant de manière politique à cette décision du Gouvernement, mais c'était parce qu'il en avait la possibilité. Il savait que Barbe-Blanche, au contraire, n'hésiterait pas à déclencher une guerre pour sauver un de ses fils. Il craignait que son père et capitaine ne se lance à sa rescousse, mettant en danger la vie de centaines de ses frères d'équipage, peut-être même de milliers d'hommes s'il décidait de convoquer tous ceux qui s'étaient joints à sa flotte.

Un rire sardonique le fit sortir de ses pensées.

– Il s'en passe des choses, dehors...

Ace et Jinbei relevèrent la tête pour croiser, loin en face d'eux dans la cellule opposée, le regard goguenard de Crocodile. Le jeune homme sentit son compagnon se tendre à ses côtés. Crocodile, l'ex Corsaire qui avait tenté de s'emparer du pays d'Alabasta, un utilisateur de logia lui aussi. D'après ce que l'équipage au chapeau de paille lui avait raconté pendant que le Sunny mouillait près de Tia Rosa, ses pouvoirs étaient liés au sable, et la contrée désertique s'était révélée une proie de choix pour ses desseins, avant qu'il ne se prenne une raclée par Luffy, bien sûr.

– C'est donc l'occasion rêvée de se débarrasser de Barbe-Blanche. Vous avez attisé ma curiosité...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Aboya Jinbei, sur la défensive.

Ace haussa à demi un sourcil et un coin de ses lèvres se releva en un sourire narquois.

– T'es en train de dire que tu veux prendre la tête du vieux ? Vraiment ?

– Et je suis loin d'être le seul...

Le commandant en ravala son sarcasme. Au fur et à mesure que la clameur des prisonniers du dernier étage montait, que les pires démons que les eaux aient portés scandaient de plus en plus fort en reprenant l'idée qu'avait avancée Crocodile, il réalisa progressivement une chose. Barbe-Blanche était en danger. Malgré toutes ses qualités, ou peut-être à cause d'elles, il constituait une cible de choix, pas seulement pour les chasseurs de prime du monde entier, mais également pour les autres pirates, dont certains avaient effectivement des chances de l'abattre. Ace, comme beaucoup parmi l'équipage, n'en avait jamais pris la pleine conscience parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris cette menace au sérieux, aveuglé par son orgueil et par celui de ses frères.

Tout comme il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve à terre grièvement blessé pour réaliser son arrogance et sa faiblesse, il n'avait jamais réalisé son inconscience et la fragilité de son équipage avant de se retrouver dans une pièce pleine à craquer d'hommes immensément dangereux résolus à tuer son père s'ils en avaient la moindre occasion.

* * *

– Mais pourquoi on n'a pas pris l'ascenseur principal, putain... grommela Lyra.

– Parce qu'il était en utilisation et qu'on a raté le coche, récita Riley d'un ton docte. Du coup on se farcit les étages en long en large et en travers.

– Je déteste Boa Hancock, persifla Sharon.

Riley haussa les épaules. Prendre l'ascenseur aurait été _tellement_ moins amusant. La jeune femme ne s'était pas autant éclatée depuis des lustres. Elle n'avait pas éclaté autant de personnes depuis des lustres non plus, d'ailleurs. L'émeute au deuxième étage, ç'avait été la cerise sur le milkshake. Elle dû s'en justifier pendant des heures, car ni Lyra ni Sharon n'avaient accepté de la croire quand elle leur avait soutenu qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Les cellules étaient déjà ouvertes quand elles étaient arrivées après s'être perdues dans le labyrinthe de l'Enfer des Bêtes – ça par contre c'était sa faute, elle avait mémorisé le plan à l'envers – et les détenus se ruaient les uns sur les autres dans une violence inouïe. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être un enfant le matin de Noël. C'était mortel, cette prison, pourquoi est-ce que Lyra et Sharon essayaient-elles à ce point de lui gâcher son plaisir ? Elle se mordit brièvement la langue. Pour Lyra, ça se comprenait. L'amour de sa vie était à quelques kilomètres au-dessous d'elle, certainement plus mort que vif. Et de toute manière, réfléchit la jeune blonde, elle était tout simplement incapable d'en vouloir à Lyra, ça ne comptait pas. Mais Sharon, ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle s'inquiétait pour Break, d'accord, mais… D'ailleurs non, pas d'accord ! Qui s'inquiétait pour Break, nom d'une prémolaire ? Même si Sharon était l'unique être humain au monde capable de demeurer avec lui, il allait réellement falloir qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face. Break était le plus chanceux d'entre tous, il était entré dans la prison deux jours avant elles, et il avait carte blanche, en plus de ça. Ultime injustice, on cherchait toujours à la refréner, elle. Sauf quand elle était Midnight, bien sûr. Lyra l'attrapa par le coude et elle releva la tête, sortant de ses réflexions. Elles avaient presque atteint le pallier du troisième étage. Riley frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, impatiente d'en découdre.

\- C'est quoi le troisième étage déjà ?

* * *

\- _Troisième étage, l'Enfer de la Faim. Un désert implacable et bouillant car juste au-dessus de l'Enfer des Flammes, au niveau quatre, dans lesquels on laisse les prisonniers se dessécher._

\- _Pourrir, tu veux dire ?_

\- _Non. Se dessécher. On ne leur donne pratiquement pas d'eau ni de nourriture, l'ombre est presque inexistante et au cas où quelqu'un trouverait quand même le moyen de passer un bon moment, le premier chef de niveau se situe à cet étage avec son commando de Blue Gorillas._

\- _C'est la dernière fois que je réponds quand tu m'appelles par escargophone, Lyra._

\- _Ça va, on va le faire ton pique-nique, p'tite nature._

\- _PETITE BITE !_

\- _Lottie, cent pompes. Tout de suite. Et tu rédigeras une dissertation de huit pages expliquant pourquoi il est malavisé de traiter ses contemporains de « petite bite », spécialement la personne à qui on a juré obéissance pendant sept ans._

* * *

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Quelqu'un a pensé à tracer l'itinéraire jusqu'au niveau quatre ?

Un long silence répondit à la jeune femme. Loin de s'en préoccuper, Riley porta son attention vers sa consœur. Le regard de Lyra alternait entre sa montre à gousset et l'horizon de sable qui s'écoulait devant ses yeux. Elle avança d'un pas et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. La ligne de conduite de Riley était en réalité très simple. L'inquiétude ne servait à rien. Il était tellement plus simple de ne pas penser à ce que l'on aurait pensé si l'on avait pensé différemment et agi en conséquence. En l'occurrence, si Lyra se rongeait les sangs à propos de la réussite de sa tentative suicidaire – mais néanmoins follement récréative – cela n'aurait absolument aucune incidence sur le succès de son entreprise, et augmentait de plus le risque de la voir échouer. Cela ne servirait qu'à la faire souffrir inutilement. Les personnes que Riley ne souhaitait pas voir souffrir en ce monde se comptaient aisément sur les ongles d'une main, et il lui manquait deux ongles à la main gauche. Sharon descendit une dune de sable et revint vers elles. Contrairement aux deux autres, elle ne semblait nullement être affectée par la chaleur torride du troisième étage, pour un œil non exercé toutefois. Quiconque connaissant bien Sharon n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer que son teint était moins nacré qu'à l'habituelle, ses cheveux plus plats, ses épaules légèrement plus voûtées. Lyra et Riley échangèrent un regard entendu, partageant la même opinion au sujet de l'apparence toujours radieuse de la Reine de Cœur, et impatientes de la voir flancher.

\- Nous sommes bel et bien au troisième niveau, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais cela me paraît étrange, je ne vois personne. Pourtant nous nous étions assurées du fait que les Blues Gorillas patrouillaient à cet étage…

Riley essaya de transmuter une paire de jumelles à partir du sable et sursauta violemment, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de Lyra, qu'elle rassura d'un sourire démesuré.

\- C'est rien, juste une petite surprise. Vous saviez que c'est pas du sable, ce sur quoi on marche depuis tout à l'heure ?

Sharon eût un léger mouvement de recul mais comme l'alchimiste blonde s'y était attendue, pas Lyra. Elle devait avoir déjà deviné, ou alors elle n'en avait rien à branler, au choix. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit le cours de sa transformation pour ensuite analyser soigneusement le terrain à l'aide de sa toute nouvelle longue-vue.

\- Tiens tiens tiens. Ca barde de ce côté-là.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent, couchées dans le sable pour demeurer indétectables.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? s'étonna Lyra. On dirait qu'ils montent un genre de piège…

\- C'est un filet, indiqua Sharon. Reste à savoir à qui ce piège est destiné.

Lyra pesa le pour et le contre pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- On s'en fiche. S'ils sont attirés ailleurs, ça nous arrange. On va pouvoir passer discrètement et rejoindre directement le quatrième étage, c'est parfait.

\- Y'a du mouvement par là-bas aussi, lança Riley en portant son regard de l'autre côté. On dirait un soldat, et pas un vieux. Il a l'air épouvanté, pauvre petite chose… Haha, regardez-le, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe par là-bas mais ça a l'air marrant. C'est quoi le numéro de la cellule ? Deux cent… 237.

\- On s'en fiche, Riley ! répéta Lyra, sa voix ayant gravi deux octaves en moins de dix secondes, trahissant l'angoisse qui lui étrennait le ventre et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à juguler.

\- Du calme ma grande. T'as peut-être envie de faire comme ton mec et de courir vers les emmerdes mais réfléchis cinq minutes. On a _besoin_ d'évaluer le terrain, on est alchimistes, pas abruties. On comprend, on décompose et on recompose. Tu veux repartir cent jours en enfer pour te le recaser dans le crâne ?

\- L'enfer, nous y sommes est déjà. Espérons que l'on y passera beaucoup moins longtemps que cent jours, cette fois, évoqua Sharon pour tempérer la situation. Je pense que l'on peut traverser par le milieu. Si on regarde bien, la plupart des gardes de cet étage sont regroupés vers leur piège, ils ne doivent pas encore s'être aperçus de notre coup d'éclat dans la salle de contrôle principale, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Vous avez toutes les deux raison, il faut aller vite mais en toute connaissance de cause.

Lyra et Riley acquiescèrent d'un simple signe de tête sous la chaleur accablante. Riley renifla en songeant que ce serait bien pire en atteignant le prochain étage. Elles échangèrent un dernier regard et sautèrent de leur dune pour atterrir sur le toit de l'une des cellules. Sharon était celle qui se souvenait le mieux de l'architecture de cet étage, aussi se plaça-t-elle en tête. Cela paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Les gardes de l'Enfer de la Faim, tous occupés au moment précis où elles faisaient leur entrée ? Quelque chose se tramait dans cette prison, quelque chose d'extérieur au plan de Lyra. Entre ça et la mutinerie du deuxième niveau, dont elles avaient failli ne pas réussir à sortir Riley tellement elle s'y amusait, elle commençait définitivement à se dire que les choses n'étaient pas normales. Barbe-Blanche aurait-il tout de même envoyé une équipe de secours ? Il avait pourtant assuré à Lyra qu'il ferait voile vers MarineFord pour arrêter l'exécution au cas où elle ne parviendrait pas à sortir Ace de la prison. Il devait s'agir d'autre chose. Lyra la plaqua brusquement contre la paroi quand un soldat tourna à l'angle d'un mur. L'étage n'était donc pas vide de toute patrouille. Lyra fit signe à Riley de s'en occuper, étant bien plus dégagée qu'elles. Elles entendirent un cri bref et un craquement écœurant avant que leur consœur ne les rejoigne tout sourire.

\- Alors ?

\- _Veni vidi vicci_. J'suis v'nue, j'l'ai vu, j'lui ai pété l'cul.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que… commença Sharon avant de croiser le regard navré de Lyra et de se souvenir que sa tentative de rectifier la traduction de la locution latine était vouée à l'échec puisque Riley s'en fichait royalement.

Elle se racla brièvement la gorge et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Songeuse, Lyra observa Riley accrocher à nouveau sa batte dans son dos, à côté du fusil-sniper, et faire claquer l'élastique de ses bas à rayures contre sa jambe. Elles étaient entrées depuis quelques heures, sans compter le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour gagner la prison à la nage en traversant Calm Belt. L'exécution aurait lieu dans une trentaine d'heures, mais Ace allait être transféré à MarineFord pour cela. Elles n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir quand ce transfert aurait lieu, raison pour laquelle elles devaient gagner les étages inférieurs le plus rapidement possible. A peine peut-elle fini de réfléchir à cela que les trois alchimistes arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier qu'elles étaient en train de gravir et se retrouvèrent encerclées par des dizaines de Blue Gorillas.

 _Chiotte_.

* * *

Xerxes s'étira. L'idée avait été excellente, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas manqué de matériau de base, mais elle avait été harassante à mettre en œuvre. Il lui fallait franchir les étages le plus rapidement possible, mais ces sinistres pauvres d'esprit s'obstinaient à les lui faire descendre un par un. Il sentait les heures s'écouler et ses deux jours d'avance sur la miss et les autres ne lui avaient au final que très peu servi, le navire de la Marine qui l'avait transporté ayant essuyé une tempête juste avant de rentrer sur Calm Belt, ce qui l'avait considérablement ralenti. Il avait commencé par du léger, pour voir si cela suffirait, mais arrivé au quatrième cercle, il avait réalisé qu'il fallait voir les choses en grand.

Il avait alors décidé de continuer sur sa lancée artistique, après son concerto en détenu mineur dans la chambre 237. Et puisque les gardiens s'obstinaient à le mettre en cellule partagée, il avait à nouveau allégrement pioché dans la canaille pour réaliser son idée. Il avait toujours été féru d'origami. Fascinant comme d'une simple feuille, on pouvait obtenir des décorations somptueuses et décalées. Rien qu'en pliant un morceau de papier, il pouvait décider, créer, surprendre. Pour ce qui était de la surprise, ils n'allaient pas être déçus. Mais lui l'était un peu, par contre. Il trouvait le rendu final grossier, inesthétique. Certaines idées rendent mieux dans l'esprit que dans le monde. Mais l'essentiel était d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Ce but était à atteindre en raison des deux conséquences qu'il engendrerait : il protégeait la miss et ses acolytes, qui devaient elles se faire le plus discrètes possible, contrairement à lui, car en attirant les regards sur lui il les détournait d'elles, et il se rapprochait de Poings Ardents, constituant la première tentative pour le libérer. Presque malgré lui, Xerxes admirait le plan que Cheschire avait monté. Devenir pirate l'avait confrontée à de nouvelles situations et son intellect les avaient prises en compte. Ainsi, au lieu de prévoir un schéma millimétré qui ne laissait aucune place au hasard, elle avait justement pris le hasard en compte et n'avait pas orchestré une mais trois possibilités d'évasion, personnalisées par chaque équipe qui jouait en outre un rôle dans le dessein d'ensemble. Si pour une raison quelconque, elles ne parvenaient pas à atteindre le dernier étage à temps, ce serait alors à lui d'extraire le pirate de la prison, et s'il était lui-même bloqué, Leo et Lukrecjia le prendraient en charge.

Il s'appuya contre les barreaux de la cellule, bien en vue des escarméras, décidé à attendre patiemment que les gardiens daignent s'intéresser à sa nouvelle œuvre. Il comprit que ses efforts ne seraient pas couronnés de succès en voyant une escouade passer devant sa cellule à toutes jambes et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que les soldats disaient.

\- Le Minotaure est tombé dans la cuve du quatrième ?!

\- C'est grave apparemment, il paraît que ce sont les fugitifs qui sont derrière tout ça !

\- Ils ont réchappé au piège de Saldeath au niveau trois ?!

\- C'est maîtresse Sadi qui va être ravie de les avoir pour elle !

\- Du nerf les gars, il faut qu'on les choppe !

Xerxes écarquilla son œil unique. Elles étaient donc repérées ? C'était très mauvais. Il jeta un dernier regard navré à sa création qui resterait dans l'oubli et soupira. Miss Sharon était parmi les fugitives en question, et il ne comptait pas la laisser se faire capturer si facilement. Son rôle était de faire diversion, et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il allait provoquer le plus grand massacre que cette prison ait jamais connu.

* * *

\- Nom d'un… ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Lyra se jeta à terre et glissa sous le ventre d'un Gorilla, transmuta sa faux et se débarrassa de son adversaire en un mouvement circulaire. Le sol s'était soudainement mis à trembler au troisième cercle, et un gargantuesque grondement s'était fait entendre. Elle releva la tête et scruta attentivement les constructions internes de la prison. Le bruit provenait du conduit circulaire qui servait à brasser l'air brûlant du quatrième cercle pour le mener au troisième. Elle échangea un regard avec Sharon qui para l'attaque d'un autre Gorilla à l'aide de son flabellum, le repoussa d'un mouvement d'air et termina son enchaînement en tranchant dans le vide, le déplacement d'air acéré provoqué par son éventail achevant son ennemi.

\- Il se passe définitivement quelque chose, déclara la Reine de Cœur.

\- C'est peut-être Break ? beugla Riley, juchée sur les épaules d'un de leurs adversaires et occupée à l'étrangler avec sa batte de base-ball qu'elle avait passée sous la gorge de l'animal.

Elle en eût très vite assez, toutefois, et lui brisa la nuque d'une torsion imprimée par son arme. En voyant un autre s'approcher de Lyra par derrière, elle se jeta sur lui et eût le temps de le repousser avant qu'une seconde bête ne se rue sur elle en laissant une large griffure sur son bras. Elle haussa partiellement un sourcil, fit craquer ses jointures, arracha la patte griffue de son assaillant et la lui planta dans la gorge avant de se tourner vers ses consœurs en parant l'attaque d'un troisième assaillant, attendant leur réponse. Lyra leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. C'était très probable que Break ait provoqué ce qui semblait être un effondrement, ses consignes étant de retourner l'endroit et les esprits des gardiens. Quelque chose clochait cependant, et elle sût que Sharon en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions en la voyant pincer les lèvres. Ce n'était pas son style. Break pratiquait le raffinement dans la monstruosité, il ne détruisait pas tout au hasard, c'était plutôt la signature de Riley que de jouer du chaos. Or Riley ne pouvait avoir provoqué ce vacarme, trop occupée à combattre les Blue Gorillas. Comme pour acquiescer, elle frappa une des bêtes restantes en plein estomac d'un revers de batte qui l'expédia par-dessus les cellules, le faisant retomber lourdement dans les dunes, loin dans le désert.

\- HOME RUN ! s'écria-t-elle, aux anges.

\- Est-ce que tu connais les règles du base-ball, au moins ? s'amusa Lyra.

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

Elle penchait la tête de côté, extrêmement perplexe. Il n'y avait aucune logique commune chez Riley, dont l'esprit fonctionnait un peu comme une sorte de jeu de pinball. Elle termina de fracasser ses assaillants et se retourna essoufflée vers Sharon et Lyra en pointant le gigantesque conduit d'aération avec sa batte.

\- C'est une des voies d'accès au quatrième cercle en passant par le troisième.

\- Direction le quatrième alors.

* * *

\- _Quatrième cercle, l'Enfer des Flammes._

\- _Celui qui fait un jeu de mots à propos du logia d'Ace se prend mon pied au derche, c'est clair ? (1)_

\- _Comme du cristal._

\- _Ouais en gros c'est un barbecue, quoi._

\- _Un ragoût, en fait. Le bas du niveau c'est cette énorme marmite, là. Les cellules sont disposées autour, dans les étages supérieurs, de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas échapper à la chaleur. Il y a des demi-ponts qui surplombent la cuve, ici, ici, et là. Les prisonniers sont chargés d'entretenir eux-mêmes le feu qui les torture, sous la surveillance des gardiens._

\- _Et ça c'est quoi ?_

\- _Le bureau du directeur. Ca ne posera pas de problème si on ne fait pas les cons, il y a aussi les cuisines à côté. Si on arrive à prendre l'ascenseur principal, l'arrêt du quatrième niveau se situe à l'intérieur, il faudra penser à quelque chose pour éviter de se faire pincer._

\- _Comment t'as fait pour avoir ces plans, Ri' ?_

\- _Secret professionnel, mon vieux. Mais tu me dois un sacré paquet de berries, Ly'._

* * *

La jeune femme blonde étira son corps au maximum au-dessus du vide et plissa les yeux pour échapper aux vapeurs brûlantes qui l'empêchaient de discerner l'étage du dessous.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Lyra qui la retenait par la ceinture.

– La mort et le désespoir. Mais surtout la mort, en fait. Un certain désespoir dans les dernières secondes, sans doute, mais ensuite une mort aussi lente que douloureuse.

– Mais pourquoi je pose la question, moi, aussi... grogna son interlocutrice.

Elle tira d'un coup sec pour la ramener sur ce qui restait de la plateforme et posa la main sur un bloc de pierre bouillant, piaillant de douleur aussitôt.

\- Ca fait mal ? questionna Riley.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Ben justement j'sens rien moi, c'est pour ça que je demande, tu te rappelles ?

Lyra grommela une insulte pour la forme et se releva. Elles touchaient presque au but, et si elles avaient perdu un temps précieux pendant la mutinerie du deuxième étage, elles l'avaient largement rattrapé en traversant le troisième cercle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Lottie pour terminer une tablette de chocolat. Restait à trouver le moyen de pénétrer dans le quatrième étage sans finir brûlées vives. Sharon était en train d'étudier la possibilité de transmuter des cordes à partir des murs, comme elles l'avaient fait au premier cercle, mais la jeune pirate n'y croyait pas. Les murs, tout comme le sol, le plafond et même l'air, étaient brûlants. Elles ne pourraient pas toucher les parois. Lyra s'approcha du bord manquant de la corniche, qui avait été détruit peu avant leur arrivée, probablement par ce qui avait aussi causé le bruit qui les avait alertées. Elle percevait une matière blanchâtre qui avait été projetée aux alentours, qu'elle identifia au toucher comme étant de la cire, sans compter les traces de lutte sur les pierres dont certaines avaient éclaté sous le choc. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'œuvre de Break qui était au contraire chirurgical dans ses mouvements. Pas beaucoup plus avancée, elle se tourna vers Sharon en espérant que la jeune fille aurait trouvé plus de réponses qu'elle.

\- On ne peut pas passer par les murs sans finir brûlées à vif, et si on saute directement en bas, je dirais que nos chances de ne pas tomber dans cette cuve bouillante sont assez faibles.

\- Pessimiste, lança Riley. J'vous parie que j'le fais, moi.

\- Même pas la peine d'y penser, l'arrêta Lyra. Et si on crée un courant d'air descendant, plus froid, sur le principe d'une tornade ?

Sharon posa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'elle étudiait l'idée, pendant que Lyra se penchait à son tour au-dessus du vide pour observer leur obstacle, sans réaliser qu'elle se tenait sur le morceau de la corniche qui avait été fragilisé par l'effondrement. Une fissure apparut progressivement sous ses pieds pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, qui grandit graduellement jusqu'à séparer la plateforme en deux juste sous la jeune femme, qui ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'elle était en train de tomber et n'eût la vie sauve que grâce à Riley qui l'attrapa in extremis par le poignet.

\- Oh putain le boulet, commenta-t-elle.

\- Ça va, pas la peine d'en remettre une couche, j'me sens déjà au fond du trou...

Riley éclata de rire mais s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un craquement de très mauvais augure. Elle eût le temps de lire la panique dans les yeux de Lyra avant que le morceau de corniche sur lequel elles s'étaient rassemblées ne cède lui aussi et qu'elles ne tombent dans le vide en hurlant.

* * *

– T'as une visite spéciale, Ace.

 _Sans déconner._ A croire que les hauts gradés de la prison ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui, il y en avait toujours un pour venir le faire chier. Ace avait reçu plus de visites du vice-directeur en quelques jours que la totalité des occupants de l'étage réunis durant leurs longues années de bagne. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu en rire, mais la présence des dirigeants du pénitencier avait cette légère tendance à tendre ostensiblement les résidents d'Impel Down. Il avait droit à la totale, cette fois. Magellan n'était pas revenu le voir depuis qu'il l'avait « accueilli », au contraire d'Hannyabal qui n'avait pas cessé de venir l'emmerder. Il se rappelait de la blonde aussi, Domino, un genre de lieutenant, qui avait elle aussi assisté à son arrivée. C'était elle qui avait mis ses affaires sous clé, dont son couteau et son chapeau. C'était risible dans sa situation, mais ne plus les avoir lui manquait. Les deux objets l'avaient accompagné depuis East Blue, depuis le tout début de son aventure. La pensée qu'il allait la finir sans eux était une peine.

– Devine qui est là ? Poursuivit son interlocuteur en jubilant. Jinbei, je suis presque sûr que tu ne l'as jamais vue, alors tu ne sais sûrement pas de qui il s'agit. Mais, même si peu l'ont vue, elle est très célèbre !

Hannyabal avait réussi à obtenir l'attention de la totalité de l'étage. Ace lui-même s'avouait curieux, malgré son air fermé. Bon sang qu'il pouvait détester ce type.

– La capitaine de l'équipage des guerrières Kuja, membre des Sept Corsaires ! Elle est puissante, fière, et surtout la plus belle femme du monde ! L'Impératrice Pirate, Boa Hancock !

Passé le premier instant de stupéfaction, qu'il sentit partagé par Jinbei et de manière plus générale, par le sixième étage tout entier, une pensée parfaitement stupide traversa l'esprit d'Ace. _Maaazeeeeette..._ Il fallait quand même reconnaître que c'était quelque chose. La Corsaire avait des mensurations de malade. Ace fit rapidement défiler dans sa tête ce dont il se souvenait à propos de Boa Hancock. Impératrice Kuja, donc, et princesse d'Amazon Lily. Joli morceau de gratin. _La vache qu'est-ce que j'ai la dalle, putain…_ Elle rendait à Lyra deux tailles de lingerie au niveau de la poitrine, facile. Et des jambes interminables, sans compter le visage, parfaitement ciselé. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle foutait là. La dernière faveur du condamné ? Probablement pas, à en juger par les gesticulations pathétiques d'Hannyabal qui avait entamé une danse autour d'Hancock à en faire vomir les pom-pom girls de toutes les mers. L'intégralité des prisonniers semblait avoir pété les plombs et ils beuglaient des insanités à la Corsaire, qui semblait s'en ficher comme d'une guigne et gardait ses yeux bleu de glace ancrés sur lui. Elle avança de quelques pas sans jamais le lâcher du regard et s'arrêta à nouveau en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? L'interpela-t-il.

Elle conserva un visage neutre en réponse à son invective courroucée et marqua un temps de silence avant d'elle-même prendre la parole.

– Rien. Je voulais juste te voir de mes propres yeux. L'homme qui a servi de détonateur dans la guerre à laquelle je m'apprête à prendre part.

– Alors je suis un objet qu'on expose, ricana-t-il brièvement.

Derrière l'impératrice, les condamnés du sixième étage continuaient de se déchaîner. La voix de Jinbei n'eût pourtant aucun mal à parvenir aux oreilles d'Ace et il sût en croisant à nouveau son regard que la princesse de l'île des femmes l'entendait comme lui.

– L'intraitable impératrice, qui a toujours refusé de répondre aux convocations du Gouvernement. Tu tiens tellement à conserver ta place de Corsaire que tu t'abaisses à leur prêter main-forte pour _ça_ ?

La capitaine corsaire n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle fût coupée par des obscénités braillées plus fort que précédemment. Elle se tourna vers les cellules opposées et baissa les yeux dans une expression beaucoup trop adorable pour ne pas être parfaitement calculée. Ace n'arrivait pas à la trouver totalement antipathique. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, il le sentait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ace gloussa intérieurement en faisant le rapprochement entre sa dernière pensée et les propositions salaces qui continuaient à abonder envers la Corsaire. Il secoua brièvement la tête et reprit le fil de sa concentration. Hancock portait des entraves en granit marin, elle ne pouvait donc pas se servir de son fruit du démon. Il se souvenait en avoir entendu parler, celui de la Gorgone ? Non, ça c'était le bouquin que lisait Lyra avant qu'elle ne parte à la Tour des Anges. Le fruit de la Passion, c'était ça. Il lui permettait de transformer en pierre tous ceux qui éprouvaient une attirance envers elle. Autrement dit, tout le monde dans le monde. Il l'observa attentivement faire son petit manège de jeune femme terrorisée pour achever de les placer sous sa coupe. Les prisonniers eussent-ils été libres, elle les aurait eus sous son entière volonté.

Ces derniers, à présent dans l'incapacité d'outrager la princesse serpent, tournèrent leurs hurlements vers le grand chef d'Impel Down, leur colère enflant au fur et à mesure que la Corsaire leur restait inaccessible. Et Hannyabal qui en rajoutait une couche… Même si Magellan était aussi obnubilé par Hancock que le reste de l'étage, Ace avait suffisamment jaugé le directeur de la prison pour s'attendre à la suite. Ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner, de toute manière. Quand il était devenu commandant, il avait essuyé quelques moqueries dues à son âge et à ses dizaines de tentatives d'assassinat ratées sur le vieux. Il avait alors pris les railleurs à part sur le pont, et leur avait proposé de tenter de l'abattre. Aucun de ses hommes n'avait réussi ne serait-ce qu'à l'effleurer. Le débat s'était achevé en même temps que le combat, et le respect de la seconde division lui avait été définitivement acquis. On ne peut diriger des hommes qui n'ont aucune considération pour celui qui les commande, Ace l'avait très bien compris, et il s'était assuré de gagner leur respect avant leur sympathie, pour les mêmes raisons. C'était une phrase que Lyra lui avait dite, quand il l'avait questionnée sur la raison qui la poussait à ne jamais vouvoyer personne, sauf rares exceptions. « Le respect c'est comme la confiance, ça se mérite ». Le respect de Lyra n'était au final pas plus difficile à gagner que celui de n'importe qui d'autre, en revanche ses marques de déférence étaient si éparses qu'il pouvait sans difficulté les retenir de tête.

Magellan était directeur de prison et non commandant de division, aussi ses méthodes devaient-elles se montrer radicalement différentes. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne gagnerait jamais le respect des détenus, aussi avait-il choisi une voie à la fois infiniment plus facile et plus dangereuse. La peur. Ace comprit qu'il avait deviné juste en voyant le poison commencer à suinter des pores de la peau du directeur. Il allait punir pour l'exemple, sachant pertinemment que les détenus recommenceraient. C'était une leçon qu'il devait faire régulièrement réviser aux prisonniers qui s'empressaient de l'oublier dès qu'ils en avaient le loisir. Presque malgré lui, Ace suivit du regard les quatre gigantesques hydres violacées qui avaient surgi dans le dos du directeur. Voir un fruit du démon en action était toujours fascinant, et voilà qui répondait à la question qui lui avait trotté dans un coin de la tête. Magellan était un paramecia, et non un logia. Il se contentait de créer du poison à volonté, mais n'en était pas constitué. Il devait être immunisé à ses propres toxines, et d'après ce qu'il avait sous les yeux il pouvait leur donner à peu près n'importe quelle forme. Il semblait également capable de produire des vapeurs nocives à en juger par les réactions de son second et des autres prisonniers de l'étage.

La scène se déroula alors si rapidement qu'il faillit la croire irréelle.

Hancock jeta un œil derrière elle pour s'assurer de la confusion qui régnait dans l'étage, puis elle s'avança rapidement jusqu'à pratiquement toucher les barreaux et parla d'une voix si faible que même Jinbei ne l'entendit pas. Les mots qu'elle avait à prononcer n'étaient destinés qu'à lui. La stupeur fût si forte qu'elle projeta son corps vers l'avant, malgré les entraves qui meurtrissaient sa peau. Il se sentit se figer en même temps que la souleur (2) se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son centre cognitif. Aucun soulagement, aucune hâte, aucune joie. Rien que de l'horreur et de la peur. La pire chose qui puisse arriver, si affreuse qu'il ne l'avait même pas envisagée, ne voulant même pas appréhender cette idée. Hancock continuait de lui exposer la situation et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester frappé de stupeur, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'aperçut même pas de l'attaque de Magellan sur l'un des prisonniers, ni des hurlements de terreur qui emplissaient l'étage. Le directeur résorba son poison et s'approcha de la capitaine Corsaire.

\- Je vous en prie votre altesse, cet incident est réglé. Prenez votre temps, vous pouvez lui parler à présent.

\- J'ai terminé, annonça-t-elle en se détournant.

\- Attends !

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire.

\- Tout ce que tu viens de dire, c'est bien vrai ?!

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Oh, c'est vrai, une dernière chose. Il redoutait que ça te mette en colère…

Il la regarda s'éloigner, horrifié. Il prit toutefois soin de se contenir, pour encore quelques minutes. Les dirigeants de la prison devaient d'abord quitter l'étage. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise, il ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dès la seconde où la porte se referma derrière eux, Jinbei se tourna vers lui.

\- Ace ! Qu'est-ce que cette femme t'a dit ?!

Il recolla son dos au mur, sans plus tenter d'échapper au granit marin désormais. Ace inspira et tâcha de juguler sa panique. Le formuler à voix haute signifierait que c'était réel.

\- Elle m'a dit que… mon petit frère était ici…

\- Hein ?! Tu veux dire le gamin au chapeau de paille dont tu me parles tout le temps ? Mais c'est de la folie !

Le pirate de feu enfonça profondément sa canine dans sa lèvre. La seule chose qui avait jamais importé à ses yeux était que Luffy soit sauf. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'éprouvait aucun regret. _Quel imbécile !_ Il venait de se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup, pour le sauver, alors qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, il n'en avait jamais valu la peine… Il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait que rester ici et attendre, et prier pour que Luffy s'en sorte. Pour espérer qu'il soit sauvé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il le sauve.

* * *

\- Bon… Bah au moins on tombera pas plus bas…

Lyra se massa les reins en grognant, ignorant à quel point elle ressemblait à Ace en cet instant. Riley était tombée comme une crêpe et avait fait un plat sur la surface du liquide bouillant avant d'y couler comme une pierre, et Sharon avait utilisé la crinoline de sa robe et ses multiples jupons comme un parachute pour ralentir sa descente. Lyra inspira et toussa tellement l'air était chaud. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais connu pareille fournaise. Ace avait toujours pris soin de la protéger de ses flammes, même en plein combat. Jamais aucune de ses attaques ne l'avait effleurée, pas même ses lucioles explosives. Il avait provoqué des incendies dévastateurs mais ne poussait que très rarement la chaleur de ses flammes, utilisant principalement leur puissance. Elle se tourna sur le côté. Même Sharon semblait mal à l'aise. Le moindre mouvement était infernal, et le simple fait de respirer était presque douloureux. Elle n'osait imaginer le supplice des prisonniers qui devaient marcher nu-pieds et vivre dans cet Enfer pour purger leur peine. La Reine de Cœur étouffait sous ses multiples jupons mais Lyra se préoccupait plutôt de Riley qui n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Elle et Sharon s'étaient reprises juste à temps et avaient manœuvré pour atterrir sur l'une des plateformes qui dominaient la cuve bouillonnante, mais Riley n'en avait bien évidemment fait qu'à sa tête et malgré toutes les secondes qu'elle avait eues durant la chute pour calculer un angle d'atterrissage, elle ne les avait pas mises à profit et avait préféré tournoyer allégrement dans les airs comme pour une épreuve de saut artistique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on perce un trou dedans ? demanda Lyra à Sharon qui se mourait de chaleur sous son corsage.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, Riley bascula depuis le rebord de la cuve et s'écrasa à leurs pieds. Elle avait d'innombrables marques de brûlures sur le corps qui se confondaient avec les dizaines de stigmates qui avaient déjà mordu sa peau, mais elle ne semblait pas en ressentir la moindre gêne.

\- Z'avaient pas menti sur la brochure, railla-t-elle. On transpire comme des putes dans une église ici.

Sharon s'éventait vigoureusement et était au bord de l'évanouissement, mais lui adressa tout de même un regard furibond, avant qu'un souffle brûlant ne la frappe en plein visage, la faisant suffoquer. Lyra s'accorda une courte seconde pour estimer que c'était bien fait pour elle, puis elle réalisa enfin ce qui la dérangeait depuis qu'elle s'était relevée. L'étage était vide. Le crépitement du feu l'empêchait d'entendre les prisonniers, qu'elle discernait pourtant dans leurs cellules, mais c'était surtout l'absence de gardes qui l'alertait. Tous les prisonniers dans leurs geôles, sans personne pour entretenir le brasier, et aucun soldat posté au quatrième étage, personne qui n'avait remarqué trois personnes venant de tomber du plafond, dont une ayant fait un plat magistral sur la surface du liquide effervescent ? Si la situation au troisième cercle était hautement improbable, elle franchissait le pallier de l'alarmant dans le quatrième cercle. Lyra sentit une pointe piquer son sternum. L'hypothèse d'un piège devenait de plus en plus plausible. Si elle avait été suffisamment intelligente pour concevoir un plan d'évasion de la prison, rien n'empêchait personne de l'être assez pour leur tendre une embuscade. Ni Lyra ni Sharon n'étaient primées, mais Riley en revanche l'était, elle aurait pu… La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé personne la prendre en filature, elle se serait immédiatement aperçue si quelqu'un avait tenté de l'observer. Riley, qui après avoir essoré ses couettes blondes avait bondi un peu plus haut pour évaluer la situation, émit un sifflement à son intention. Laissant Sharon s'asphyxier, elle sauta aux côtés de son amie, et ne put s'empêcher de siffler elle-aussi devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Putain… Là on est mal.

Lyra reconnût Sadi, chef des gardes démoniaques. Trois de ses bêtes l'accompagnaient, seul le Minotaure manquait à l'appel. Elle était entourée d'une véritable armée de gardes qui gardaient résolument la voie d'accès au cinquième cercle.

\- Plus besoin de se demander pourquoi on ne croise personne depuis deux étages, ils étaient tous là.

\- Ça peut pas être pour nous, reprit Riley. On s'est jamais fait repérer par des gardes, ou alors ils sont plus en état de signaler qu'ils nous ont croisées. Tu crois qu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'on a coupé leurs communications en mettant la salle de contrôle principale hors service ?

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Ils doivent vouloir éviter tout incident, et l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche est parmi les plus puissants au monde…

\- Il manque Magellan, regarde. Tout le gratin est là, à part Saldeath mais on sait qu'il est plus haut. Hannyabal est pas là non plus. Oh merde, tu crois que… ?

\- Il doit garder l'escalier qui mène au troisième étage, termina Lyra d'un air sombre. Finalement, heureusement qu'on est tombées du puits d'aération…

\- Parle pour toi, grogna Riley, déçue d'avoir manqué une occasion de jouer avec d'autres êtres humains.

Lyra frappa la pierre de son poing. C'était trop bête, il y avait forcément un moyen de passer. Son attention fût alors attirée vers un autre secteur, ou régnait une vive agitation. Elle eût le temps d'apercevoir une hydre violette et suintante et tira sur l'épaule de Riley pour attirer son attention.

\- On vient de trouver Magellan. Ramasse Sharon, on va aller voir de quoi il retourne.

Sa consœur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et releva la lady en ricanant comme une hyène. Arrivées à proximité du lieu du combat, elles se tapirent dans l'angle d'un mur et regardèrent mortifiées un pauvre gosse encaisser des coups destructeurs pour sans cesse se relever. Le crépitement des flammes et les échos de l'affrontement couvraient leurs voix, mais la violence qui se dégageait du duel était impressionnante. Le directeur avait l'air furieux, et déchaînait son poison contre le jeune garçon qui avait toutes les peines du monde à s'en remettre mais continuait inlassablement de se relever.

\- Il a du cran, commenta Riley. Pas beaucoup de technique ni de puissance, mais des couilles ça c'est sûr.

Lyra grimaça quand l'homme-poison noya littéralement son ennemi sous un déluge de venin qui acheva de le paralyser.

\- Il ne s'en remettra pas, dit doucement Sharon qui commençait à s'habituer à la chaleur. Le poison de Magellan est déjà mortel à faible dose, mais en telle quantité…

Lyra acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle avait pu jeter un œil aux travaux de Sharon sur les toxines du directeur. Selon la dose à laquelle la victime était exposée, l'agonie pouvait durer de vingt-quatre à soixante-douze heures. Les antidotes étaient d'une efficacité fulgurante mais nul doute que ce pauvre gosse serait laissé pour mort dans un coin, jusqu'à ce qu'il le soit réellement. Elle recula doucement, imitée par ses compagnes.

\- Il faut qu'on passe au cinquième étage, décréta Lyra. Des idées ?

\- On fonce dans l'tas.

\- Des _bonnes_ idées ?

\- La porte menant au cinquième sous-sol est gardée par les bêtes démoniaques, souleva Sharon. Mais ils ne gardent pas les murs...

\- Vendu. On perce un trou dedans ou alors on passe au travers, selon la composition.

Lyra sauta du toit de la cellule sur laquelle elles étaient postées et fit défiler les plans de la prison dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler de l'emplacement des portes et estimer un itinéraire. Les bêtes démoniaques devaient avoir un odorat extrêmement développé et une acuité visuelle accrue. Passer devant eux ou même à proximité était hors de… Un détail frappa alors Lyra avec l'intensité d'une bombe à retardement, un détail si colossal, si crucial qu'il remettait absolument tout en question.

– Ce gosse... il avait un chapeau de paille.

* * *

(1) Je pratique donc l'autodérision x)

(2) Ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, le mot existe réellement et désigne une frayeur subite qui vous serre le cœur !

Ca commence à s'accélérer, pas vrai ? :D

Si l'esprit de Noël est présent en vous, laissez un cadeau sous la forme d'une review, partagez la joie dans les coeurs (en l'occurrence, le mien) ! Joyeuses fêtes et à la prochaine !


	24. Le grain de sable dans les rouages

Très sincères civilités, toi qui pénètre sur cette fiction !

Disclaimer : One Piece est une oeuvre qui n'est pas libre de droits, tout comme cette fiction !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 24

Le grain de sable dans les rouages

Le souffle de sa respiration se cristallisa sous ses yeux et Lyra passa par reflexe sa main devant sa bouche et son nez pour éviter que des cristaux de glace ne se forment en obstruant ses voies respiratoires. Elle avait profité que les gardes emmènent leur fardeau à l'intérieur du cinquième cercle pour passer elle aussi la porte de l'étage, à ceci près qu'elle s'était infiltrée par le plafond en transmutant des prises auxquelles s'accrocher. Riley et Sharon la suivaient de loin, ayant pris en filature le vice-directeur qui pour une raison étrange raccompagnait deux prisonniers dans l'Enfer du Froid. Lyra avait fait son choix en à peine quelques secondes, insérant une inconnue dans son équation. Ou plutôt, un inconnu, puisque la jeune femme n'avait jamais croisé Luffy au Chapeau de Paille avant ce jour. Elle essaya de ne pas penser aux conséquences catastrophiques qu'aurait son caprice de partir sauver le jeune garçon s'il s'avérait ne pas être celui qu'elle pensait, et sauta du plafond pour atterrir dans un sapin en ignorant le froid qui mordait sa peau avec avidité. Le souvenir de Jilanoqui l'avait faite travailler par moins dix degrés pendant quatre mois lui revint et un nouveau frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, dû à l'abominable sensation qui étrennait son corps et obstruait sa mémoire. Elle haïssait avoir froid. Le Lapin Blanc avait toujours tout fait pour affûter son moral d'acier et sa volonté de fer comme autant de lames aiguisées, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se peler les miches comme rarement.

Les deux gardes finirent par balancer leur chargement dans une cellule, non sans avoir bataillé contre la serrure gelée pendant plusieurs minutes. Lyra plissa les yeux pour échapper à la réverbération de la lumière sur la neige et la glace. Les gardes repartirent en chemin inverse en discutant de grog bien chaud et de l'émeute au deuxième étage qui semblait se stabiliser, pendant qu'elle descendait le long de son sapin en veillant à être camouflée par les branches. Le pauvre gosse se tordait de souffrance et son cœur se serra. La vision était insupportable, et malgré la douleur il ne cessait de se jeter contre les barreaux en hurlant le nom d'Ace. Plus aucun doute n'était permis, c'était bien lui. Pourtant elle ne fût pas soulagée d'avoir la preuve que c'était bien Luffy. Il risquait de mourir. Quelle allait être la réaction d'Ace si elle parvenait à le sauver mais au prix de la vie de son petit frère ? Il allait s'en vouloir à en crever lui aussi, lui qui n'accordait déjà que peu de crédit à sa propre vie… Le cœur de Lyra se serra une nouvelle fois à cette pensée mais elle l'enfouit profondément au fond d'elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder là-dessus. Un autre sapin gigota près d'elle et elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir celles de Riley et Sharon sortir des aiguilles du conifère, au grand déplaisir de la Reine de Cœur, apparemment.

\- Le fond de l'air est frais, commenta Riley.

Lyra leva un sourcil interrogatif mais Riley l'interrompit avant même qu'elle ne puisse poser sa question.

\- Il se passe vraiment des trucs de barge dans cette prison. Tu vas voir, ça va être marrant.

Curieuse et interloquée, Lyra porta à nouveau ses yeux sur la grille de la cellule, devant laquelle un grand homme avait surgi de nulle part, habillé exactement de la même manière que le vice-directeur. Riley se faufila à ses côtés en utilisant les branches du sapin dont une revint en plein dans le visage de Sharon qui étouffa une exclamation outrée.

\- Ce type, c'était pas le vice-directeur en fait. Il a dû bouffer un fruit du démon parce qu'il peut changer d'apparence à volonté.

\- C'est un… ?

\- Travelo, ouais. J'te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir invitée ici, Lyl, gloussa son amie.

Sans savoir que les yeux surpris de Lyra s'étaient à nouveau posés sur lui, le travesti hurla à travers les barreaux qu'il était désolé et qu'il allait le sauver, avant de replacer le corps meurtri du garçon dans le traîneau et de repartir pour s'enfoncer dans l'Enfer des Glaces.

\- C'est quoi son plan, le balader pendant des heures dans la glacière en espérant que l'air frais lui fera du bien ?

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle briser la glace, ricana Riley. A moins qu'ils ne soient en froid…

Lyra lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de secouer la tê travesti avait forcément un plan pour sortir le chapeau de paille de son calvaire.

\- On le suit. Il finira bien par nous mener quelque part.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Sharon d'une voix douce en débarrassant minutieusement sa robe des aiguilles de sapin qui y restaient accrochées.

Lyra ferma les yeux et serra le poing. Elle se refusait à prendre cette décision.

\- Si c'est pas le cas on l'embarque et on fait avec.

\- Enfin un peu d'intelligence dans la conversation, lança Riley, l'air de rien.

* * *

Leo colla son front sur la pierre et traça rapidement un cercle de transmutation à la craie sur la paroi, sans même le regarder. La roche émit un craquement quand elle se contracta et il releva vivement la tête. Les roches pouvaient donner l'impression de respirer, c'était du moins ce qu'en disaient les hommes-poisson qui assistaient parfois à ce phénomène. Une dilatation par la chaleur, qui s'accompagnait en général d'un gémissement du minerai qui pouvait faire penser à une voix humaine. L'alchimie était une science minutieuse, et chaque variable devait être pris en compte, surtout dans une opération aussi risquée que celle qu'il était en train d'accomplir. Il devait composer avec la pression extérieure de l'eau sur le plancher océanique, ainsi que celle qui s'exerçait dans le tunnel, mais également jongler avec des questions de température, vitesse et résistance. Creuser des kilomètres de galerie pour faire évader un prisonnier, on pouvait difficilement imaginer un stéréotype plus retentissant.

Il releva la tête et compta les symboles qu'il avait tracés à la craie sur les parois. Chacun correspondait à un marqueur, qui lui permettait d'évaluer la distance entre les points de pression qu'il fallait étayer. Peu de choses étaient plus désagréables au monde que vingt mille mètres cube d'eau qui s'abattaient sur vous à cause d'une fissure mal colmatée dans la roche. Leo se considérait comme une personne d'un naturel prudent et serein, mais même quelqu'un doté d'une personnalité audacieuse et insouciante se serait inquiété si d'aventure il s'était retrouvé coincé dans un tunnel sous-marin pendant une demi-journée. Le Lion Désenchanté secoua ses mèches couleur corail. Il devait se concentrer, il était loin d'en avoir terminé. Pour ne pas foutre en l'air l'écosystème de cette partie de Calm Belt, et assurer au maximum sa sécurité, il avait calculé qu'il n'était pas forcé de creuser très loin sous la surface, du moins jusqu'à arriver sous la prison. Le poids de celle-ci serait trop démesuré et il devrait alors plonger à pic sous terre pour assurer une quantité de roche suffisante pour pouvoir soutenir l'édifice sans qu'il ne s'écroule à cause du trou qu'il était en train de creuser. Une petite centaine de mètres le séparait de l'eau actuellement, et il en était ainsi sur presque toute la longueur du tunnel. Creuser trop profond risquait au mieux de causer des dommages irréversibles aux fragiles minerais des profondeurs sous-marines, et au pire de réveiller les Rois des Mers, les plus redoutables créatures des océans. Cependant, le poids de l'eau écrasait le fond de l'océan et fragilisait la voie qu'il était en train de percer, raison pour laquelle il fortifiait l'excavation à intervalles réguliers en s'aidant des marques laissées sur la roche par Lukrecjia.

Elle parlait de moins en moins et il sentait sa présence se recroqueviller derrière lui. En d'autres circonstances, Leo en aurait immédiatement été alarmé, mais les longues heures passées à creuser couplées au stress permanent l'avaient rendu moins attentif à sa jeune coéquipière. Un fait qu'il n'allait pas manquer de regretter, tant il eût des conséquences désastreuses.

* * *

\- Comment elle a fait pour en arriver là ?

\- Parce que tu crois que je le sais ? soupira Sharon en détachant son regard du bloc de glace dans lequel leur consœur était prisonnière. Tu as une idée pour la sortir de là ?

\- On fait fondre la glace, je suppose, maugréa Lyra. J'ai bien une autre idéesinon, mais il nous faudrait une immense bouteille de pastis… (2)

Sharon pouffa de rire et apposa ses mains sur le bloc de glace pour fondre délicatement le cercueil gelé. Elles n'avaient perdu Riley de vue que quelques dizaines de minutes, et si sa soudaine cryogénisation était surprenante, son corps ne devait pas être trop endommagé par le froid. _Contrairement au mien_ , geignit Lyra en son for intérieur.

* * *

\- _Mais quand tu dis « faites gaffe quand vous serez là-bas vous allez vous les geler » tu veux dire que ce sera froid comment ?_

\- _C'est l'Enfer des Glaces, Lyra, à ton avis ?_

\- _J'imagine que je vais me faire tabasser si je ramène mon kit à mojitos là-dedans, pas vrai ?_

\- _Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais en foutre, de toute manière ?_

\- _L'Enfer des Glaces, Leo, tu viens de le dire ! Tu vois un désert gelé et inhospitalier, je vois une opportunité de débauche alcoolisée._

\- _Oh putain j'en ai déjà marre. Riley, pose ces verres à cocktail, c'est pas le moment. Lyra, il va faire froid genre super super froid, on sait que t'aime pas ça au point de te maquer avec le feu lui-même alors prends une petite laine et arrête de me les briser. Oh, et méfiez-vous des loups des neiges._

* * *

Lyra soupira longuement en voyant le corps de Riley réapparaître petit à petit au fur et à mesure que Sharon liquéfiait la glace. Elle n'allait même pas ressentir la morsure du froid sur sa peau, et elle s'était sans aucun doute retrouvée coincée là par une série de coïncidences absurdes qu'elle avait, Lyra en était certaine, déclenché de sa propre initiative et par son unique faute. Lyra plaça sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux et suivit du regard le point noir dans le lointain qu'était devenu le travesti qui transportait le frère de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'arrêter une nouvelle fois devant une cellule pour demander aux condamnés s'ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait la « reine des trav' ». La réalité de la situation la frappa alors comme un coup de gourdin sur la théière, ou peut-être ne fût-ce que la batte de base-ball de Riley qui s'abattit sur son crâne lorsque la blondie la lâcha. La jeune alchimiste poussa un gémissement plaintif et envoya un regard noir au seul œil de Riley visible pour l'instant.

\- Je lui donne une demi-heure, annonça-t-elle lorsque leur consœur fût sortie de son cocon de glace.

\- Combien de temps reste-il avant l'exécution ? demanda Sharon.

\- Vingt-six heures, répondit-elle en consultant sa montre en or.

Riley s'ébroua en projetant des dizaines de gouttes sur elles et le temps que Lyra reporte ses yeux sur celui qu'elles pistaient, il avait disparu. La jeune femme jura et se lança à sa poursuite. Sharon fût la première à remarquer les traces du traîneau qui conduisaient à une forêt au milieu de l'étage et elles s'y engouffrèrent en passant par les arbres afin d'éviter les loups des neiges. Et c'est ainsi, accroupies sur les branches épaisses des sapins, qu'elles furent témoins de l'attaque des loups. Lyra hésitait à se placer à découvert en allant les aider et s'apprêtait à sauter dans la neige pour courir vers eux quand Luffy se releva de son agonie. Il prononça des mots qu'elles ne comprirent pas et avant qu'elles n'aient pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, la douzaine de loups qui les assaillaient tombaient dans la neige, inconscients. Un coup d'œil perplexe échangé avec ses pairs lui apprit qu'elles n'étaient pas plus avancées qu'elle en la matière.

\- Vous l'avez ressentie aussi ? Cette impression de malaise qui vous prend aux tripes…

\- Je crois que… commença Sharon avant de secouer la tête. Non, c'est pratiquement impossible, oubliez cela.

Malgré leur incompréhension croissante des évènements se déroulant dans la prison, il se trouve que _cela_ n'allait pas être le dernier coup de théâtre dont Impel Down serait témoin.

* * *

Leo appuya son dos contre la roche pour souffler quelques minutes. Il avait beau être bon tisseur, il était seul à répéter la même transmutation inlassablement, sans compter la tension permanente. Il préférait faire une pause plutôt que de tous les tuer. Il jeta un œil à sa boussole et constata qu'ils n'avaient pas changé de cap, et qu'ils ne devaient pas être loin de la prison à présent, à en juger par la galerie démesurée qui se déroulait derrière eux. Il entendait vaguement un étrange sifflement et réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas conversé avec Lukrecjia depuis plusieurs minutes. Non pas qu'elle soit particulièrement bavarde, mais ce silence de la jeune fille n'était pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Elle s'était effondrée à genoux et se tenait la tête dans les mains, la respiration sifflante.

 _Oh putain de bordel de merde._

\- Lukrecjia ? Appela-t-il calmement.

L'adolescente n'eût aucune réaction. Il porta alors son regard sur ses doigts, agités de tressautements incontrôlables. Ses côtes se soulevaient également selon un rythme haché. Leo recula d'un pas, abattu par le poids qui venait de s'écraser sur ses épaules. Le stress avait continué de monter chez l'adolescente, qui n'avait pas su comment réagir et par peur, avait essayé de l'enfouir.

\- Lukrecjia ? Répéta-t-il.

Il aperçut un mouvement derrière la frange qui grignotait la moitié supérieure de son visage. De Lukrecjia, on ne voyait jamais que le bout du nez, habituellement. Toute autre configuration mettait l'observateur en relation directe avec les crocs de la jeune fille, ce qui n'était jamais de très bon augure, ou bien ses yeux. Qu'elle dissimulait toujours, par peur de croiser directement le regard des gens, par peur qu'ils puissent la voir elle. Mais c'était une autre peur qui lui étreignait les tripes en ce moment, une peur viscérale qui la dévorait.

Comme Lukrecjia allait le dévorer lui.

* * *

Soufflée tant par le vent violent et glacé qui s'insinuait dans le moindre repli de ses vêtements en la laissant grelottante et affaiblie que par la scène ahurissante qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, Lyra sauta au bas du sapin, mais si son premier réflexe fût de courir vers les blessés pour leur porter secours, son second instinct la figea sur place. Un discret froufrou dans la neige lui indiqua que Sharon s'était également laissée glisser le long de son arbre, et elle se tourna vers elle. Par signes, la jeune fille lui intima de rester immobile pendant qu'elle tripotait les rubans de son corsage. Riley était restée camouflée dans les branches du sapin et siffla à leur attention quand elle aperçut une silhouette sortir du bois.

Parmi tous les traits caractéristiques du personnage qui venait d'apparaître, le seul qui retint l'attention de Lyra fût le verre de vin qu'il tenait à la main, et elle dû combattre pendant une fraction de seconde l'envie subite et irréfléchie de le lui arracher des mains pour n'en faire qu'une gorgée. Le crâne de la jeune femme commençait à la lancer et la fatigue nerveuse jouait avec elle comme un chat avec une souris. L'homme était grand, coloré et singulièrement flegmatique. Lyra se pinça l'arête du nez du bout des doigts. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être revenue à WonderLand, tant elle se sentait impuissante face au dédale de pièces et de pièges qui l'enserraient elle et Ace toujours plus étroitement.

\- Il s'est barré, annonça la voix de Riley.

Une impulsion électrique émise par son cerveau foudroya Cheschire de la tête aux pieds.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il était là, il a ramassé les deux loques, et il s'est tiré.

Lyra mordit son poing pour ne pas l'envoyer dans la figure de Riley et se lança à la poursuite des traces de pas dans la neige pour la seconde fois de la journée. La piste menait à un avant-poste abandonné, dans lequel elles entrèrent pour découvrir un passage dans le sol, qui menait à des galeries creusées à même la séparation entre le cinquième et le sixième cercle.

\- On en a pour des heures à crapahuter là-dedans, soupira Lyra.

\- A supposer qu'on les retrouve. Ces galeries sont en pierre et elles peuvent faire des kilomètres de long, elles doivent communiquer entre elles. Le moindre son se répercutera à l'infini, impossible de savoir d'où il aura été émis.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment de se poser une question essentielle, annonça Sharon d'un air grave. Ne faisons-nous pas fausse route ?

Lyra ferma les yeux. Sharon avait dit tout haut ce qu'elles pensaient tout bas. Forcer les portes de l'Enfer pour secourir Ace aux Poings Ardents était une chose, et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait fait signer ses consœurs. Etait-il seulement possible de composer avec Monkey D. Luffy ?

\- Il reste un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures avant l'exécution, répondit Riley en louchant sur la montre de Lyra. On est largement dans les temps. Break a deux jours d'avance sur nous, et dans la meilleure hypothèse, il est déjà au sixième cercle. Le point déclencheur sera quand Leo percera le plancher du sixième, à ce moment-là l'équipe en contact avec Portgas est chargée de l'emmener, laissant s'il le faut l'autre équipe dans la prison, quitte à ce qu'elle en sorte par ses propres moyens ou même reste bloquée dans Impel Down. Nous étions tous d'accord là-dessus.

Lyra acquiesça, la mort aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu l'idée, mais Xerxes. La condamnation d'Ace était un acte politique trop important pour que la Marine leur laisse la moindre chance de réussite. Pour le sortir de là, il fallait en faire leur unique et absolue priorité, quitte à le placer au-dessus de la logique, au-dessus des conséquences, au-dessus de leurs vies, au-dessus de tout. Ils devaient se faire suffisamment confiance les uns les autres pour être prêts à s'abandonner.

\- Lyra, on te suivra jusqu'au bout du monde et même plus loin encore, on te suivra jusqu'à aller en Enfer et en revenir, mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu changes de direction quinze heures avant l'instant T pour traquer un mourant et un travesti.

Lyra expira profondément.

\- Le gamin au chapeau de paille, c'est le frère d'Ace.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous avez rien trouvé de mieux, pour la réunion de famille ?!

\- Je n'ai pas voulu vous en parler avant d'en être certaine, avoua Lyra sous le regard interloqué de Sharon. Mais… C'est bien lui. J'en suis sûre maintenant. Il hurlait le nom d'Ace dans la cellule où les gardiens l'ont abandonné.

\- C'était peut-être sa meuf, objecta Riley.

Le sourcil de Lyra tressauta vaguement quand elle lui renvoya un regard désabusé.

\- Je comprends, lui répondit la Reine de Cœur après avoir elle aussi gratifié la blonde d'une marque de lassitude. Il est inconcevable de sortir Poings Ardents d'Impel Down si c'est pour y laisser mourir son frère. Les choses se corsent.

Cheschire acquiesça d'un signe de tête lugubre. Leurs chances de succès étaient déjà extrêmement utopiques de base mais, sans même compter la charge supplémentaire que serait de conduire Luffy jusqu'à la sortie en plus d'Ace, la possibilité de voir les deux frères s'en sortir en vie était fort compromise.

\- Il va caner, ce mioche, annonça Riley. Il est déjà en bonne voie d'ailleurs.

\- Pas si on peut intervenir et le purger.

\- Le seul mec capable de faire ça et dont on dispose est là où tu l'as envoyé, c'est-à-dire à l'heure actuelle probablement huit kilomètres en-dessous de la surface des eaux.

\- En effet, reconnût Sharon, parmi les six personnes qui ont été dépêchées pour attaquer Impel Down, un seul « mec » a les capacités et le savoir nécessaires pour accomplir une telle opération. Fort heureusement, poursuivit-elle, il se trouve que dans ce même échantillon de personnes, il se trouve être également une dame du beau monde qui serait en mesure d'obtenir significativement le même résultat.

Riley s'arrêta de mâcher son chewing-gum pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à comment traduire les tournures décoratives de la Reine de Cœur dans un jargon susceptible d'être décrypté par les connexions de son réseau périsylvien, et Lyra se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

\- Moi, conclut Sharon avec un sourire affable.

\- Tu saurais faire ça ?

\- Je suis élixirologiste, j'ai donc étudié le corps humain en détail puisqu'il contient bon nombre de liquides. Je suis également maîtresse dans l'art des poisons, ce qui m'est d'autant plus aisé que tout le monde se complaît à l'oublier sans cesse, et enfin je vous rappelle aimablement que l'on m'appelle la Reine de Cœur, ce qui n'est pas sans raison. Le cœur étant l'organe du corps humain qui permet la circulation sanguine, ajouta-t-elle pour éviter toute confusion.

Lyra et Riley échangèrent un bref regard en coin qui leur permit de partager télépathiquement les sentiments contradictoires qu'elles éprouvaient envers Sharon et de se libérer d'un poids psychologique avant d'acquiescer à sa proposition.

\- Tout le monde a de la craie ? demanda Lyra avant qu'elles ne partent à la conquête du labyrinthe, de sa sortie, des mystères qui entouraient ces galeries, de Monkey D. Luffy, de sa miraculeuse et hypothétique guérison, de l'homme qui avait emmené les deux prisonniers et surtout de son verre de vin.

La plus difficile chasse au trésor du monde commença alors. Deux des trois jeunes femmes étaient éreintées – la dernière, inépuisable, sautillait gaiement à leurs côtés en cognant régulièrement sa batte de base-ball contre les parois de pierre – et toutes n'avaient absolument aucune idée du chemin à prendre ni de la topographie des lieux, cet endroit n'étant même pas sensé bout de plusieurs heures passées à errer comme des âmes en peine dans les méandres du cinquième cercle d'Impel Down en essayant péniblement de calculer des trajets vers un objectif inconnu, ce ne fût plus l'atmosphère poisseuse du tunnel qui retint leur attention, mais autre chose, qu'un seul de leurs sens était à même de percevoir.

De la musique et du bruit.

Lyra passa son doigt sur la paroi de pierre en y laissant une longue ligne dans l'humidité qui les recouvrait. Les passages étaient polis par le temps, entretenus. Les secrets d'Impel Down, prêts à être révélés. La jeune femme déglutit en pénétrant dans la grotte qui marquait le fond du tunnel. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et pendit stupidement au bout de son visage.

Une fête. Au beau milieu de la prison. Une fête remplie de travestis joyeux qui dansaient, chantaient, jouaient, buvaient. Et se retournèrent brusquement vers elle quand le tourne-disque sauta, créant un effet dramatique très convenu mais néanmoins marquant. Lyra se racla la gorge pendant que Sharon donnait une tape sèche sur la main de Riley pour l'empêcher de se saisir d'une pinte de bière.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un, annonça-t-elle encore une fois, à ceci près que sa voix n'était pas menaçante et qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à un soldat de la salle de contrôle. Un jeune homme, gravement empoisonné, avec un chapeau de paille dans le dos.

Seul un profond silence lui répondit, pendant que tous se tournaient vers l'homme – qui était à présent une femme – que Riley avait vu emmener les deux fugitifs. Lyra se força à attendre poliment en se souvenant qu'elle était une personne bien élevée et que les fêtards devaient être aussi surpris qu'elles, pendant que leur future interlocutrice s'avançait vers les trois alchimistes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- La Suicide Squad, à en croire un certain albinos assez doué pour trouver des sobriquets. Ne lui dites surtout pas que je lui ai fait un compliment. Nous sommes venues pour Portgas D. Ace.

\- Il n'est pas ici.

\- Mais Luffy au Chapeau de Paille si. Et nous sommes aussi venues pour lui, même si on ne l'a appris que très récemment.

Lyra avait parfaitement conscience que ses réponses allaient embrouiller l'assemblée plus que l'éclairer, et c'était en réalité son but. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait avoir confiance en ces travestis, tous préjugés mis de côté. Elle attendit patiemment que la femme – homme ? – en face d'elles ait fini de les jauger, ce qui ne mit pas longtemps.

\- Suivez-moi. Je peux vous emmener les voir, si vous le désirez. Mister 2 Bon Clay s'est réveillé il y a peu de temps et a choisi de demeurer auprès du Chapeau de Paille.

Riley réussit à tromper la vigilance de Sharon et engloutit la chope de bière en une seule gorgée, la reposant sur la table accompagnée d'un rot sonore. Les dizaines de personnes présentes dans la salle durent prendre cela comme un signal puisqu'ils se mirent aussitôt à acclamer la jeune femme avant de reprendre leurs jeux et conversations comme si l'interruption ne s'était jamais produite. Avec un signe de tête, la femme les invita à la suivre et Lyra en profita pour la questionner, laissant une Sharon scandalisée aux prises avec Riley qui s'accrochait à la table des alcools comme une mère à son nouveau-né.

\- Comment savez-vous que le prisonnier qui accompagnait Chapeau de Paille s'appelle Bon Clay ?

\- Parce que nous avons suivi leur progression sur les écrans, tout au long de leur descente aux enfers. Mais pas la vôtre, ce qui est très surprenant. Rien ne nous échappe ici, au cinquième cercle et demi. Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Nous avons calculé le nombre d'escarméras et leurs angles morts à chaque instant de notre progression, et mis hors service la salle de surveillance principale pour empêcher la transmission des informations.

Son guide acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans se donner la peine de répondre et ouvrit une porte qui menait à une autre galerie. Aussitôt celle-ci ouverte, des hurlements de souffrances emplirent le tunnel où elles se trouvaient, déchirants et lancinants. Une souffrance inhumaine, insoutenable, infâme.

\- _Home sweet home_ , gazouilla Riley.

* * *

Il devait se passer des choses sérieuses en haut, à n'en pas douter. La probabilité que Hancock lui ai dit la vérité et que Luffy se soit lancé à l'assaut de la prison pour venir le sauver lui paraissait si plausible… C'était tellement le genre de cet abruti. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se mette à ce point en danger, bon sang ?! Connaissant Luffy comme Ace le connaissait, il n'avait même pas dû évaluer les risques et avait foncé tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Ace se mordit la lèvre plus violemment que les autres fois. Une sourde appréhension jouait avec différents degrés de torsion dans ses entrailles. Le son de la porte du sixième cercle qui s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois n'arrangea en rien ses sombres humeurs. Il profita de l'arrêt d'un des soldats devant la grille de sa cellule pour l'interpeler.

\- Hé, dites-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en haut ?

\- Absolument rien.

 _Ca valait le coup d'essayer_. Evidemment qu'ils n'allaient rien lui dire, surtout si ça concernait une possible mission de sauvetage. Toutefois, le garde s'était trahi, sa mâchoire avait tressauté. Soit c'était un anxieux de nature, soit il avait visé dans le mille. _Luffy, ne descends pas, ne va plus bas…_ Le bruit d'une grille qui s'ouvre le fit tiquer et Ace releva les yeux, incrédule, pendant qu'on enchaînait le nouveau prisonnier au mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à le mettre ici, celui-là ? Demanda un des gardes.

\- Impossible de le garder plus haut. Les seules possibilités de cellules individuelles sont ici, les autres étages sont pleins à craquer, et avec le bordel qu'il y a en haut... On l'a baladé d'étage en étage et il a fait toujours plus de ravages. C'est un pur cinglé.

\- Ils disent qu'il a tué soixante-trois personnes.

\- En moins de quatre heures, oui. Tu te rends compte ? Ernie était à trois mois de la retraite...

\- Espèce de taré, cracha l'autre en donnant un coup de matraque dans le tibia de l'albinos. T'es un putain de psychopathe ! Qu'est-ce que tu recherchais comme effet en les butant tous, hein ?!

Break releva la tête, ses cheveux blancs et fins dégoulinant sur son œil rouge.

\- Je cherchais à les tuer, _soldat_. Mission accomplie, vois-tu. Ils sont morts.

Rien que de là où Ace était placé, le ton de la voix du Chapelier était comme la lame d'un poignard que l'on aurait passée entre ses omoplates. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le soldat ne se fige et n'ose rien répliquer. Que répliquer à cela, de toute façon ? Rien ne sert de discuter avec quelqu'un de conscient du mal qu'il fait, tout comme il est vain de parlementer avec celui qui choisit sciemment de ne pas se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actions. Il n'en était pas au point de plaindre les soldats – il restait condamné à mort par la justice qu'ils servaient – mais il comprenait, sans doute mieux que quiconque, les effets qu'une conversation avec Break pouvaient produire. Une migraine carabinée si l'on était chanceux, une remise en question totale du monde et de soi-même sinon, et une dépression caractérisée ou une tentative de meurtre sur la conscience si l'on avait vraiment manqué de veine. Ace eût la présence d'esprit d'attendre que les gardes aient quitté le sixième cercle pour se tourner vers l'albinos, halluciné.

\- Break ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Le borgne tourna vers lui un visage radieux déchiré en deux inégales moitiés par le sourire dantesque et détestable qui y figurait.

\- Ce n'est pas tant de pénétrer en Enfer qui est compliqué, Poings Ardents. C'est d'en revenir... Tu as l'air de l'oublier. Je suis un alchimiste. Nous ne sommes pas de bonnes personnes.

Incapable d'articuler la moindre insulte, Ace en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. La présence de Xerxes Break à Impel Down la veille de son exécution était au-dessus de tout. Il eût soudain l'espoir fou qu'il ne soit qu'une hallucination produite par son esprit anémié, et se tourna vers Jinbei pour vérifier si l'homme-poisson partageait sa vision infernale. Yeux à demi-clos et visage fermé mais néanmoins tourné vers l'albinos, il lui portait une attention non dénuée de méfiance.

Ace eût l'impression que le destin lui avait soudainement décollé une gifle. Il était bien là.

Break était là, en face de lui, à dix petits mètres. En plein milieu du sixième cercle de la pire prison au monde. Il était venu jusqu'en Enfer simplement pour le faire chier ?! N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de lui échapper ?! Il se força à soupirer et renvoya un regard brûlant d'exaspération à l'abominable alchimiste qui en élargit son sourire, apparemment ravi de constater qu'Ace l'exécrait toujours autant.

\- Nous sommes une jolie bande de psychopathes prêts à tout les uns pour les autres. Même la jolie Cheschire, tu t'en es rendu compte. Tout comme toi, elle n'a aucune prise sur ses sentiments et ils guident le moindre de ses actes. Vous êtes à mes yeux les plus dangereux d'entre tous. Mais par une heureuse coïncidence, les plus faciles à manipuler également. Je dirais que cela compense.

\- Arrête de parler d'elle comme ça, grinça Ace. Tu sais pas mieux que moi comment elle est.

C'était ça la grande idée, venir lui rappeler qu'il ne reverrait jamais Lyra ? Il n'avait pas franchement eu besoin de Break pour ça. Il en aurait pleuré s'il ne s'était pas autant haï. La seule fille qui comptait, et tout ce qu'il emporterait d'elle serait son souvenir. Rien n'avait valu la peine, rien de ce qu'il avait entrepris dans sa vie. Il allait crever, comme le sombre connard qu'il était. Et une des dernières choses qu'il verrait dans sa vie merdique serait le visage suffisant de ce putain d'albinos ?!

\- Tout homme qui croit savoir ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit d'une femme est un fou et un ignorant. Ou un prétentieux (1), récita joyeusement le Chapelier. Ne pense pas connaître Lyra parce que tu l'as vue et que dans ton stupide ego masculin, tu penses l'avoir comprise au premier regard. Tu ne sais d'elle que ce qu'elle t'a dit et montré. Lyra est plus dangereuse que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, parce qu'elle est femme. Elle n'a aucune limite. Sa bonté n'en a pas et sa cruauté non plus.

Interloqué, Ace en arrêta de respirer pendant quelques instants. Tout ce que Break disait servait toujours un but, qui ne pouvait raisonnablement pas – Ace priait le ciel pour avoir raison – uniquement se résumer à l'envie de l'albinos de lui casser les couilles de façon monstrueuse et monumentale. Pourquoi lui parler de Lyra, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi en ces termes et surtout, par Davy Jones, que foutait-il ici ?

Comme toujours, Break ressentit le trouble qui l'habitait et son sourire s'élargit à nouveau dans des proportions inhumaines.

\- Attends-toi à des surprises, Portgas.

* * *

Lyra ferma les yeux et crispa la mâchoire, résistant à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles pour échapper aux vagissements du pirate à l'agonie. Ivankov, la reine des travestis, qui s'était présenté dans un style aussi simple et discret que celui de Break, leur avait expliqué son processus de guérison, qu'elle avait mis en route plusieurs heures auparavant grâce à son fruit du démon, qui lui permettait de produire des hormones. Ainsi, le maître des lieux avait pu augmenter les chances de survie de Luffy en amplifiant son système immunitaire, le cycle de destruction dû au poison et de guérison grâce aux hormones se répétant à l'infini en lui à une vitesse phénoménale. Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré le traitement, c'était celui qu'elles avaient pris en filature, Bon Clay, qui était resté aux côtés de Luffy, derrière la porte, lui hurlant des encouragements à s'en briser la voix. La volonté du gosse de rester en vie serait le catalyseur essentiel mais pour ce faire il lui fallait résister à la douleur durant deux jours. Lyra tiqua à l'évocation de la durée.

\- Luffy est venu pour sauver Ace, et il reste moins de vingt-quatre heures avant l'exécution.

\- C'est fort dommage, soupira Ivankov. Il n'y arrivera jamais à temps.

Le chat du Cheschire échangea un regard entendu avec la Reine de Cœur.

\- Je peux accélérer le processus... Mais je ne sais pas si son cœur tiendra le coup, déclara Sharon. Je suis élixirologiste, je peux aider son corps à combattre en drainant une partie du poison. Cela aura pour effet d'accélérer sa guérison, je ferai le plus gros du travail, mais...

\- Niveau souffrance, il va atteindre des sommets, acheva Riley. Même moi je peux le comprendre. Si Iva la diva a travaillé en injectant des hormones, Sharon pour aller au plus vite va forcer le passage au niveau moléculaire. T'en as pour des heures. Si tu tiens le coup moralement, tu vas le torturer ce môme. La pire souffrance qu'il aura jamais endurée.

Sous les yeux choqués de Bon Clay et des résidents de ce qu'ils avaient appelé « Newcommers Land », la jeune femme explicita ses propos en tapotant sur sa canine.

\- Sharon va arracher le poison de son système mais il est en lui maintenant, ça veut dire qu'elle va arracher une à une des parties de lui, pendant des heures, en même temps qu'il va devoir supporter le traitement hormonal.

\- Je sais qu'il voudrait que vous tentiez le coup, renifla Bonclay, qui n'avait cessé de ruisseler de larmes jusqu'à se transformer peu à peu en une gigantesque fontaine agrémentée de faux-cils démesurés.

\- Très bien, agréa Sharon. Lyra...

\- Riley et moi on va passer au dernier niveau. On va essayer de nettoyer la zone le plus possible pour vous faciliter la tâche quand vous nous rejoindrez, descendez au sixième cercle dès qu'il sera sur pieds. Invankov, tu peux produire de l'adrénaline ? Il va nous en falloir.

\- Tu prévois le pire ? Demanda Riley, une main sur les hanches.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Traverser à nouveau le labyrinthe de galeries fût infiniment plus aisé avec un guide, et ce fût avec un déplaisir non dissimulé que Lyra retrouva le froid polaire. Riley s'avança au cœur de la clairière qui portait à présent les empreintes des corps de la douzaine de loups de Luffy avait terrassée de longues heures auparavant. Quelque chose clochait, avec cet incident. Lyra n'avait jamais entendu parler de personnes pouvant assommer les gens à distance, et elle se souvenait de plus très précisément que le pouvoir de Luffy était d'être élastique, Ace lui avait raconté l'histoire sur Coney Island. Comment avait-il bien pu faire ça, et dans son état en plus ?

Le signal de Riley la sortit de ses réflexions. La jeune femme avait coincé son bas dans une branche basse et s'affairait à s'en dépêtrer quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Y'en a deux dizaines d'autres, juste derrière, la renseigna-t-elle en pointant du doigt un monticule de neige quelques pas plus loin.

Lyra dégaina sa faux d'un mouvement du poignet, et jura quand elle réalisa au toucher que sa création était émoussée par le froid qui la rendait fragile et cassante. D'un bond, les sœurs d'alchimie s'élancèrent, prenant les loups par surprise. Lyra puisait dans la neige et la glace au maximum pour épargner le combat à son arme, sachant pertinemment que les secondes qui lui seraient nécessaires pour la reformer lui seraient aussi fatales, et couvrait Riley qui avait ajouté des pointes à sa batte de base-ball pour plus de piquant. Les assauts féroces de la blonde survoltée brisaient les rangs de ses opposants autant que leurs membres, et elles purent forcer un passage vers les cellules pour y attirer les bêtes et de dégager une voie de sortie. Elles furent à même de traverser à nouveau l'étage pour gagner la porte de sortie en se débarrassant du plus de loups possibles afin d'assurer un passage plus rapide à Sharon et les autres quand ils remonteraient.

Durant leur discussion avec Bon Clay et Ivankov, cette dernière avait pris une décision et avait décidé que le moment de l'évasion était venu, les deux sauvetages réunis d'Ace aux Poings Ardents leur offrant l'unique chance qu'ils aient connue depuis leur incarcération. Les newcommers avaient ainsi décidé de s'enfuir en remontant les étages, profitant de leur nombre et de ceux des prisonniers des étages supérieurs pour semer la panique chez la garde déjà débordée de par les assauts répétés de Break, Lyra, Riley et Luffy chacun de leurs côtés. Diviser pour mieux régner et ainsi augmenter les chances d'évasion de chacun des groupes qui se serviraient mutuellement de diversion.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Impel Down, Lyra sentait que leur mission suicide allait peut-être réussir à sortir tous ses membres ainsi que leurs cibles de cet enfer.

Sharon escorterait Luffy jusqu'au sixième cercle et les prisonniers disparus des radars reviendraient à la liberté pour aller la conquérir à nouveau, définitivement cette fois. Elles s'arrêtèrent en haletant devant la porte principale, guettant du regard une meute qu'elles avaient perdue de vue plus tôt. Au bout de quelques secondes de calme, Lyra étudia le mécanisme de la serrure pour lui donner l'impulsion adéquate et ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme aurait été d'avis d'attendre et d'évaluer les positions des escarméras avant de foncer vers le couloir mais Riley ne parvint qu'à la fin de sa conclusion et jaillit à travers l'ouverture comme une balle hors d'un fusil.

Et se retrouva donc au milieu de toute une troupe de soldats de la prison. Lyra émit un feulement nerveux et s'élança à sa suite, abattant deux soldats d'un ample mouvement de sa faux. Les corps tombèrent au sol, immobilisés par le coup porté au diaphragme qui les empêcheraient de respirer suffisamment longtemps. Riley avait entamé un duel à cinq contre une qui se soldat par une avalanche de coups sur le crâne des gardes qui l'avaient choisie pour cible, trompés par sa maigreur et son allure déjantée. Les trois derniers les mirent en joue une seconde trop tard et Lyra parvint à en faucher deux pendant que Riley défonçait la cage thoracique du dernier. Cheschire scella soigneusement le bouchon de sa bouteille de sang en regardant d'un air inquiet les escargots de surveillance qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène.

\- Il faut tout de suite descendre au sixième étage, commença-t-elle avant qu'un grondement terrible ne se fasse entendre au dessus d'elles.

Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent depuis les escaliers menant au quatrième étage.

\- L'équipe B s'est faite attaquer devant la porte du cinquième cercle !

\- Vous pensez que c'est encore ce prisonnier qui… ?

\- On vient de l'enfermer au sixième cercle, ce foutu albinos n'a pas déjà pu s'en échapper !

Lyra et Riley échangèrent un regard. Les combats ne faisaient que commencer, et rejoindre le sixième étage allait s'avérer beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu, par la faute de Break.

* * *

(1) Katherine Pancol.

(2) Une référence directe à une série abrégée bien trop peu connue, j'ai nommé CDZAbridged. C'est vraiment super super drôle.

Que de suspens pfiou la la les enfants ! A la prochaine pour la suite, et si l'envie vous prend de poster une review, ne vous gênez pas !


	25. La cinglée du sixième étage

Bonjour tout le monde ! Chapitre 25 (truc de ouf) !

C'est l'avant-dernier avant la fin du troisième arc, et pour faire dans l'originalité, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette fiction dans vos alertes et/ou favoris. Vous vous êtes montrés nombreux, merci beaucoup ! Seul petit changement : le rating, que j'ai fait évoluer. Il ne devrait en principe plus bouger, j'y réfléchissais depuis un moment, même si je ne prévois pas de scènes de sexe imagées ou de tortures infâmes, il me faut quand même avouer que Riley et Break ne sont pas des petits calibres.

Merci à Bambou pour sa review (Oz et Jack surtout ! Mama mia... !) :)

Un grand merci également à Bobby LaBeat et ChaussonRose, si jamais vous passez par là les coupaings, j'vous aime fort (et vous déchirez sévère).

Disclaimer : One Piece est une oeuvre de fiction que je m'amuse à modifier à mon goût, prière de respecter le travail de tout le monde.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 25

La cinglée du sixième étage

Le martèlement des dizaines de pieds au-dessus d'elles s'intensifiait toujours plus et Lyra décapsula le bouchon de sa bouteille de sang pour transmuter l'arme devant elle en amenant le liquide à prendre l'apparence adéquate d'un mouvement de la main, comme si elle dégainait véritablement. Elle était littéralement à quelques mètres de son objectif, elle avait trop souffert, trop enduré pour laisser qui ce soit l'empêcher de réussir la mission qu'elle s'était confiée.

\- Toi et moi contre le reste du monde, Lili, lança Riley à côté d'elle. Comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Tu adores ça, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oh fais pas genre, toi aussi.

Son amie ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil malicieux avant d'arracher une partie de mur qu'elle transforma d'un mouvement en une chaîne de barbelés pour venir l'entortiller autour de sa batte. D'un seul souffle et d'un seul mouvement, elles portèrent toute leur attention sur les escaliers qui s'emplissaient du grondement sourd de la masse de soldats qui approchaient vers elle. Sharon allait avoir besoin de quelques heures au minimum, Leo n'avait pas encore atteint la prison, il leur fallait à tout prix gagner du temps. Les premiers gardes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en bas de l'escalier, visiblement secoués par cette rencontre inattendue.

\- Hé, mais c'est pas l'albinos, s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

Les lèvres de Riley se déchirèrent en un sourire terriblement cynique.

\- Oh, croyez-moi, vous auriez vraiment préféré tomber sur Break. Il est rapide et silencieux. Moi j'fais dans l'sonore et l'dégueulasse, c'est mon style.

Rôdée par les dizaines de combats qu'elle avait menés avec sa consœur, Lyra sût que c'était le moment à l'instant exact où il arriva. Elle sût que Riley pousserait sur sa jambe droite pour s'élancer et qu'elle frapperait le premier coup à revers parce que c'était sous cet angle qu'elle pourrait le plus facilement fracasser la mâchoire de son adversaire, et qu'elle raffolait de voir les dents de ses cibles voler dans les airs. Elle sût que, une fois le prime impact passé, elle se retournerait vers sa gauche qu'elle renoncerait à protéger pour donner plus de puissance à son attaque, et qu'ainsi elle porterait son champ de vision vers l'arrière pour ne pas laisser à ses ennemis l'opportunité de la frapper dans son angle mort. Elle sût que Riley allait attirer vers elle toute l'attention de leurs opposants, ce qui lui laisserait pendant un temps infime une chance de disparaître à leurs yeux. Elle attendit que toutes ces actions se produisent et sauta devant le soldat qui allait abattre sa coéquipière, qu'elle balaya sous les chevilles avant de s'en servir comme bouclier humain pour percer la formation des troupes qui ne s'étaient pas attendues à un tel mouvement et, désemparées, hésitèrent pendant les quelques secondes dont elle avait besoin.

Sa faux tailladait les rangs en arcs de cercles voluptueux et funestes et Lyra prenait bien soin de se déporter en arrière après chaque coup pour ne pas se retrouver prise en tenaille par la marée de soldats qu'elles affrontaient. Riley était comme une tornade qui s'abattait sur le pallier, ses mouvements destructeurs enfonçaient les trachées et disloquaient les articulations, un amas de corps grossissant sous les pieds de la jeune femme. Du coin de l'œil, Lyra la vit trébucher quand un soldat à terre mais toujours conscient lui agrippa la cheville, et elle se dégagea des prises que lui portaient ses propres adversaires pour atteindre la position de Riley avant la lame qu'un autre gardien commençait à abattre sur elle. La jeune femme se débarrassa de la gêne qui entravait sa jambe en y abattant sa batte recouverte de barbelé, relevant la tête pour voir Lyra contrer l'épée gigantesque de l'homme avec le manche de sa faux, et fit surgir du sol des mains de pierre pour le bloquer avant de prendre le risque qu'il ne la blesse. Riley avait pour principe de ne pas utiliser l'alchimie en plein combat mais il y avait une marge d'appréciation entre son plaisir personnel à ressentir des sensations aussi fortes que celles d'une bataille et la vie de Lyra qui pesait dans la balance. Une pression supplémentaire des doigts de pierre et le crâne de l'idiot explosa comme un œuf dont on aurait broyé la coquille, projetant du sang sur toutes les personnes situées dans un rayon de deux mètres.

Lyra souffla sur une mèche coagulée qui collait à sa joue en barrant son champ de vision d'une ligne rouge et s'élança à nouveau sur les gardes qui avaient reculé suite à l'action de sa pair et à la vision du sort réservé à leur camarade. Son arme était en fait beaucoup plus légère qu'il n'y paraissait et pesait à peine deux kilogrammes, ce qui la rendait incroyablement maniable. Lyra commençait également à apprendre à en liquéfier certaines parties seulement, en plein mouvement, pour les cristalliser à nouveau dans son élan et amplifier la puissance qu'elle donnait à ses coups par l'énergie cinétique supplémentaire, ce qui avait en outre l'avantage non négligeable de rendre ses attaques extrêmement souples.

Les soldats de la Marine affectés au pénitencier étaient surentraînés, comme la majorité des effectifs de l'armée. Ils avaient appris à frapper avec puissance, à encaisser s'il le fallait, et à repousser les attaques ennemies pour les vaincre en les écrasant. Et pourtant, rien ne les avait préparés à contrer la furie blonde qui frappait toujours plus violemment les membres qui passaient à sa portée, ni à échapper à la femme à la faux qui châtiait non moins sévèrement toute recrue qui tentait de lever la main sur elles.

Riley vrilla légèrement trop sa batte et l'élan supplémentaire qui n'avait pas été absorbé par la joue contre laquelle elle venait d'écraser sa massue l'emporta avec elle, évènement dont profita le chef de l'escouade pour la saisir par la gorge et la plaquer contre un mur.

\- Allez vas-y fais-moi mal, articula-t-elle malgré la poigne qui l'étranglait. J'parie qu't'es même pas cap' !

La faux de Lyra qui s'abattit dans le dos du soldat le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre et la jeune femme glissa le long du mur en tentant de tirer des sons de sa gorge martyrisée. Pour la forme, elle abattit son pied dans le visage de son agresseur en défonçant au passage son arcade sourcilière, avant de bondir sur ses jambes et de récupérer son arme sur le sol. Toujours incapable de parler, elle émit des chuchotements ridicules en essayant sans succès d'attirer l'attention de Lyra aux prises avec trois sabres dont la vélocité couplée à la maîtrise de leurs manieurs la plaçait dans une position délicate. Dépitée, Riley envoya bouler un autre garde d'un coup de pied porté au diaphragme qui le propulsa contre un mur de pierre en ébranlant les rangs de ses compagnons. Incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par couinements discrets et très agacée par cet état des choses, Riley se lança alors dans une purge pure et simple du pallier en pulvérisant tout ce qui ressemblait à une partie d'un corps humain.

Lyra prit soin de garder un soldat indemne qu'elle placarda au mur en en faisant jaillir des crochets pour le maintenir en place, et commença à l'interroger pendant que Riley en finissait avec le reste des troupes.

\- L'albinos, il est où ?

\- J-je vous dirai rien ! Vous pouvez aller au diable !

\- J'y ferai un arrêt sur le chemin du retour, c'est promis. Maintenant je vais te laisser le choix, soit c'est moi qui pose les questions et ça se passe relativement bien, soit c'est mon amie qui s'en charge et tu vas beaucoup plus le sentir passer.

Riley arrêta de s'acharner sur l'un des corps pour lui adresser un signe de la main affectueux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le soldat déglutit et une goutte dégoulina le long de sa tempe quand il reporta ses yeux sur Lyra, ses paupières frémissant à chaque coup sourd que marquait la batte de base-ball en s'écrasant sur ses coéquipiers, la jeune blonde ayant repris son carnage avec enthousiasme.

\- Au sixième, il est au sixième. On vient de l'y escorter.

Riley émit une suite de piaillements que Lyra interpréta sans peine.

\- Comment ça vous venez de l'y escorter ? Depuis quand il est dans la prison ?

\- A peine une journée, gémit la jeune recrue.

La canine de Lyra perça hors de ses lèvres et mordit sa chair. Break avait donc pris du retard, tout comme elles.

\- Quelle est la situation dans la prison ?

\- L'é-l'état d'alerte est levé. L'émeute au deuxième est stabilisée et depuis la capture de Monkey D. Luffy, le directeur a regagné son poste ainsi que les chefs de niveaux. Il n'y a que le sixième cercle qui est sous surveillance rigoureuse, depuis qu'on y a enfermé l'albinos, au vu de ses euh… antécédents, et pour le prisonnier Portgas D. Ace dont le transfert pour MarineFord est prévu pour dans quelques heures.

Lyra se jura d'envoyer son poing dans le nez de Break au moment même où ils seraient saufs et ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour évaluer la situation dans un plan d'ensemble. Les escarméras du couloir du cinquième cercle avaient enregistré l'intégralité de leur combat et nul doute qu'une nouvelle patrouille allait être dépêchée sur place, suivie par d'autres dès qu'elles seraient localisées. La salle de contrôle du sixième étage devait absolument être coupée afin de garantir leurs chances d'évasion, à présent, sans compter qu'elles devaient ouvrir la voie pour Sharon, Luffy et les autres quand ils sortiraient. Leo allait percer le sol du sixième cercle d'un moment à l'autre, l'échéance se rapprochait dangereusement et seule la moitié des pions étaient présents sur l'échiquier.

A supposer que Sharon parvienne à purger le chapeau de paille du poison qui saturait son système, il lui faudrait du temps pour cela, et Lyra devait donc lui en trouver. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté NewcomersLand, plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées, pendant lesquelles elles avaient nettoyé le cinquième étage et tabassé une bonne partie des effectifs de la prison. Le forage de Leo toucherait à sa fin dans moins de trois heures, c'était tout le temps qu'elle pouvait garantir à la Reine de Cœur. Sitôt le plancher percé, la fuite serait leur unique alternative et leur seule chance de survie. Il fallait tenir jusque-là, et procurer à Sharon le temps précieux qui allait lui faire défaut pour sauver la vie du pirate. Elle fit fondre dans les murs les agrafes qui maintenaient le jeune soldat immobile et l'assomma dès qu'il se retrouva libre de ses mouvements.

\- On va à la salle de contrôle du sixième étage, lança-t-elle à Riley, l'interrompant en pleine collecte de dents.

\- Il faut y arriver avant les gardes, réussit à prononcer la jeune femme dans un grincement rauque. Même si ils n'ont pas encore vu les enregistrements des caméras, ils en ont sûrement envoyé quelques-uns pour vérifier que c'était bien Break qui foutait le bordel…

Le ton de voix haché et très lent de sa consœur renforça le malaise qui saisit Lyra par l'estomac. Bien sûr qu'ils y avaient envoyé quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui devait déjà se trouver sur place et qui s'était rendu compte que Break était toujours enchaîné dans sa cellule, quelqu'un qui allait alarmer les étages supérieurs, quelqu'un qui allait tout faire échouer.

\- Il faut à tout prix que l'alerte ne soit pas relancée, ils pensent en avoir fini avec les mauvaises surprises et c'est un des seuls avantages que l'on ait sur eux, on ne peut pas le perdre !

Riley acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ferma solidement son sac à dents en se précipitant dans l'escalier à la suite de Lyra. La salle de contrôle du sixième étage se situait sur un pallier, avant l'entrée du niveau qu'elle surplombait de plusieurs centaines de marches. Utilisant la technique que lui avait enseignée le Lièvre de Mars, Lyra apposa sa main contre la porte et modifia sa structure moléculaire de sorte que les ondes sonores puissent la traverser. Au vu du nombre de voix, elle estimait à une dizaine le nombre de personnes présentes. La banalité du ton et des conversations l'allégea du poids de la tension imminente. Tout comme elle l'avait prévu et espéré, les salles de contrôle souffraient d'un défaut de communication entre elles et les soldats n'avaient donc rien suivi de ce qui s'était déroulé sur le palier supérieur puisqu'uniquement concentrés sur la surveillance des prisonniers du dernier étage. Leur avantage était donc sauf, du moins pour encore quelques précieuses minutes.

D'un regard, Lyra et Riley établirent leur stratégie. Cette dernière était infiniment plus talentueuse au corps à corps, et pouvait sans aucun problème s'occuper de dix hommes entraînés sans l'aide de Lyra. Mais si d'aventure elles avaient mal estimé le nombre de soldats présents, ou que certains étaient restés silencieux pendant les secondes que Lyra avait passées à scruter les sons émanant de la salle, les évènements risquaient de prendre une teinte différente de celle du succès. Les yeux pâles de Riley lui renvoyaient les mêmes conclusions, et d'un commun accord, les deux alchimistes défoncèrent la porte de la salle, avec autant de subtilité qu'un Buster Call. Avant même que les deux premiers gardes affectés au contrôle des prisonniers les plus dangereux de la prison n'aient fini de sursauter, la batte de base-ball de Riley avait déjà défoncé la tempe de l'un d'eux et le nez de l'autre. Elle sauta ensuite au-devant de celui qui allait se saisir de l'escargophone pour avertir les étages supérieurs et lui enfonça spontanément le combiné dans la gorge afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise. D'aucuns auraient pu signaler qu'il aurait suffi de couper le fil pour empêcher toute communication, ce à quoi Riley leur aurait répondu que cela aurait cruellement manqué d'inventivité.

Le nettoyage cette pièce s'avéra aussi aisé que celui de la salle de contrôle principale. Les affectations des soldats aux cercles de l'Enfer ne changeaient que rarement et les gardiens présents avaient sans nul doute souffert du manque de vivacité qui était bien souvent l'effet secondaire de longues heures passées à fixer un écran sur lequel il ne se passait absolument rien. Le sac à dents de Riley était à présent plein à craquer et elle en sortit un autre d'une de ses poches d'un air réjoui. _En voilà une qui aura pas perdu sa journée_ , songea Lyra en visionnant rapidement les écrans. Son cœur faillit jaillir de sa poitrine quand elle reconnût la silhouette d'Ace sur l'un d'eux mais l'intense sensation d'euphorie qu'elle ressentit prit fin presque immédiatement, au son distinctif d'un appareil photo qui se met en marche. Riley leva la tête en même temps qu'elle pour croiser le regard d'un escarméra qui se baladait tranquillement au plafond et venait de les immortaliser dans toute leur gloire.

Lyra eût l'impression qu'on venait de lui briser un bloc de glace sur le crâne.

\- Putain… j'avais pas pensé qu'ils surveilleraient la salle de surveillance.

\- Oh bien joué Lyra, grandiose, bravo, magnifique action. Du pur génie ! On est foutues.

\- T'aurais pu y penser aussi, persiffla-t-elle en réponse.

\- Tu réfléchis, je cogne. Et on se partage le bénéfice des commentaires sarcastiques. C'est comme ça que ça marche, c'est ta faute, ta responsabilité, et ton mec aussi, accessoirement.

Lyra abattit son poing sur une des consoles de contrôle. Alors quoi, ça allait se terminer maintenant, des journées de préparation et des heures d'infiltration réduites à néant, un échec flamboyant, tout ça à cause d'une seule erreur, un minuscule oubli qui allait leur être fatal ? Son poing se desserra jusqu'à ce qu'elle appose sa main à plat contre la surface. Il y avait forcément un moyen, il y avait toujours un moyen. Elle entendit à nouveau le grondement distinctif des gardiens qui se rassemblaient et descendaient les marches, son rythme prenait de l'ampleur et le bruit se rapprochait d'elles.

Lyra prit sa décision en un temps infime et quand elle y repenserait des semaines plus tard, elle réaliserait que c'était à ce moment précis que les évènements avaient pris une tournure dramatique, mais que si elle avait choisi différemment, rien de ce qui s'était produit par la suite n'aurait pu arriver.

\- Descends au sixième, dit-elle à Riley. Je vais les retenir.

* * *

Les minutes s'écoulaient et Ace sentait ses émotions se hérisser sous sa peau. Contrairement à ce que les écrivains romantiques des récits tragiques et grandiloquents pouvaient conter, un homme ne sent pas sa dernière heure approcher. Pas plus qu'il n'est capable de prédire le moment où l'on viendra le chercher pour lui faire gravir les marches de l'échafaud. La direction d'Impel Down en était parfaitement consciente et ils avaient pris grand soin de ne rien lui dévoiler. Après tout, son exécution suivrait sa capture d'à peine une semaine, il n'aurait pas le temps de souffrir pour expier ses crimes. La plus grande prison au monde n'allait certainement pas lui faire la fleur de lui offrir la connaissance, c'était la seule règle qui avait cours dans l'Enfer Eternel. Ni le temps, ni eux n'existaient désormais plus. Rester dans l'ignorance finissait par le rendre fébrile sous sa carapace d'immobilité. Le stress devenait de plus en plus difficile à museler, la peur aussi.

Savoir que Luffy était quelque part dans le pénitencier en train de tenter l'impossible et de braver l'inexpugnable pour le rejoindre n'aidait pas. Pas plus que de sentir le regard de Break qui le transperçait à distance de sa prunelle rouge, sans compter son sourire complaisant qui perforait sa confiance comme une aiguille s'enfonçant doucement dans un ballon gonflé. Après lui avoir conseillé de s'attendre à être surpris, il n'avait plus prononcé un mot mais s'était contenté de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, un léger sourire gravé sur les lèvres. Ace avait appris à contenir son impulsivité au fil des années, comprenant que si son instinct était sûr, sa fougue risquait au contraire de lui apporter toujours plus de mal que de bien.

Mais il est des occasions où le destin décide de former à votre intention un formidable doigt d'honneur dans le champ des possibles, et c'est ce qu'Ace découvrit quand la porte du sixième étage fût arrachée de ses gonds et retomba à grand fracas en plein centre de l'étage, sous les yeux de tous les prisonniers qui y résidaient.

L'Enfer Eternel n'était habité que de détenus dont la prime dépassait les cent millions de berries, presque tous pirates mais absolument tous néfastes à l'ordre du monde. L'ensemble se figea dans l'attente indicible de l'arrivée de la personne qui était derrière cet évènement encore jamais vu.

\- Salut-salut les déchets d'la société, j'suis à la recherche d'une demoiselle en détresse. Laquelle d'entre vous est Portgas D. Ace ?

Ace fronça les sourcils dans la pénombre pour essayer de mieux distinguer son interlocuteur qui ne s'était toujours pas avancé dans l'étage. En prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas répondre. La voix lui était inconnue, la méfiance restait donc une impérieuse nécessité. Une série de chocs sourds marqua pendant un temps séculaire la progression de l'individu qu'ils entendaient cogner son arme contre les murs de pierre au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait du couloir de la mort pour finalement entrer dans l'Enfer.

Malgré lui, Ace cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Même si elle ne venait pas de pénétrer dans l'étage le plus dangereux de la prison la plus inviolable du monde en défonçant la porte d'entrée, il aurait été impossible de passer à côté de cette fille. S'il n'avait disposé que d'un seul et unique mot pour la décrire, Ace aurait probablement utilisé l'adjectif « survoltée ». Elle semblait en effet avoir tout juste retiré ses doigts d'une prise électrique et son hyperactivité flagrante ne faisait rien pour endiguer cette impression. Ace avait connu beaucoup de personnes dotées d'une carnation pâle, Lyra en tête de liste, mais cette fille était presque livide. Elle était incroyablement maigre et il aurait pu suivre les lignes de démarcation de chacune de ses côtes sur son ventre, si sa peau n'avait pas été recouverte de dizaines de contusions, cicatrices, marques de brûlures et autres stigmates. D'autres parties de sa peau étaient ornées de tatouages et Ace reconnût l'expression « no pain no gain » sur sa clavicule ainsi qu'un « POW » accompagné d'étoiles sur le flanc, mais la plupart étaient écris trop petits pour qu'il puisse les lire ou représentaient des dessins d'apparence abstraite. Ace allait apprendre par la suite que la jeune femme avait travaillé son épiderme elle-même et qu'il portait tant les idées de ses ornements que de ses automutilations. S'il fallait un corps sain pour un esprit sain, que dire alors de l'état de la jeune femme si son corps reflétait son esprit.

Elle enfourna un chewing-gum qu'elle se mit à mâcher avec application en sautillant sur la porte fracassée qui gisait à terre, la batte de base-ball qu'elle tenait à la main virevoltant entre ses doigts, attendant patiemment de voir si quelqu'un allait répondre à sa question. Ace s'attarda sur ses vêtements en essayant d'y reconnaître un signe distinctif qui aurait marqué son appartenance à un équipage ou à une faction du gouvernement mais il n'en fût rien, et il serait juste de signaler à sa décharge que la faible proportion de tissu qui recouvrait le corps de la nouvelle venue n'était pas de taille à être frappée d'un étendard. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'on puisse légalement appeler ça un short, ne distinguait rien sur son haut couleur ecchymose, et il refusait de contempler ses bas trop longtemps tant le mélange de rayures horizontales et verticales était déstabilisant, surtout associé à leurs couleurs fluorescentes. Rien de ce qu'il voyait chez elle ne lui inspirait ni souvenir ni confiance, elle avait beaucoup trop l'air d'appartenir aux tortionnaires d'Impel Down. La fascination à observer la souffrance chez les autres, il pouvait la sentir chez elle, même à cette distance. Encore une cinglée à ajouter à la liste.

Elle tourna doucement sur elle-même en plissant les yeux pour essayer de l'apercevoir mais son regard se porta en premier lieu sur Break, à qui elle offrit un simulacre de révérence qui glaça le sang d'Ace dans ses veines. Ils se connaissaient.

 _« Attends-toi à des surprises, Portgas »._

La petite blonde au milieu de la salle trafiqua la porte d'entrée qui gisait toujours à terre pour la replacer sur ses gonds en traçant un cercle à la craie sur le sol et ce fût ce détail qui fit enfin basculer la conscience du pirate aux Poings Ardents vers l'acceptation de l'éventualité qu'il avait par tous les moyens tenté d'occulter de son esprit. Le fait que la porte d'entrée explose une seconde fois quelques secondes à peine après que la jeune femme aux couettes d'enfant mais au visage de monstre l'ait remise en place fit peut-être également pencher la balance, les évènements qui s'ensuivirent surtout.

* * *

Leo s'affaissa sur le sol en haletant. Il avait laissé Lukrecjia quelques centaines de mètres en arrière après l'avoir assommée pour réduire les risques. Il avait au départ soupçonné le mal de mer mais savait à présent que la jeune croqueuses d'hommes souffrait en réalité d'un sévère syndrome nerveux des hautes pressions, qu'il avait réussi à diagnostiquer juste à temps. L'anatomiste grogna en y repensant et se maudit de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à sa jeune coéquipière. Il aurait pu empêcher cela, ou même contenir le problème avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts, s'il n'avait pas été aussi aveugle. Il avait pensé à quasiment tous les problèmes d'ordre physiologique pouvant intervenir, de l'intoxication hyperoxique due à l'oxygène s'il était respiré à une pression trop élevée, à la narcose qui dégradait les fonctions cérébrales si au contraire elle augmentait trop, et il avait en conséquence veillé à toujours équilibrer la pression, une tâche déjà considérable puisqu'elle l'occupait sans discontinuer depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le tunnel, qu'il avait dû combiner avec le forage en lui-même et tous les autres facteurs qu'il avait eu à prendre en compte. Il avait ainsi oublié le stress de Lukrecjia et s'était concentré sur la tâche à accomplir, délaissant la jeune fille qui s'était retrouvée en tête à tête avec elle-même. Un rendez-vous désastreux qui aurait eu des conséquences épouvantables s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à temps.

Lukrecjia évanouie, il devait doublement se concentrer pour terminer sa mission dans les délais impartis sans y laisser sa peau, sans compter qu'il ne disposait plus de son aide pour consolider la structure ou vérifier si sa trajectoire formait bien une ligne droite. Leo se releva en se maudissant. Il avait commis une erreur effroyable dans le domaine médical en négligeant les effets mentaux de la situation. Le syndrome nerveux des hautes pressions était une des pathologies de la plongée parmi les plus dangereuses, qui entraînait nausées et tremblements mais aussi une extrême confusion voire chez certains sujets les plus gravement atteints, une paranoïa qui pouvait les conduire à attaquer même leur meilleur ami dans leur névrose. Une telle affection était principalement causée par l'absorption d'un mélange d'oxygène et d'hélium, et pour stabiliser le tunnel et éviter la narcose, qui risquait de les retarder dans leur mission et se déclenchait en cas de surconsommation d'azote, il avait en effet utilisé ces gaz sans se douter du sort qu'il venait de sceller pour la jeune Lecter dont c'était le premier séjour en eaux profondes.

Il s'en voulait terriblement mais dans l'incapacité de lui faire absorber la dose correcte d'hydreliox, la faute à ses désastreuses compétences de chimiste, il avait dû se rabattre sur l'autre choix qui était de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il regrettait beaucoup son comportement qui aurait pu épargner bien des souffrances à la jeune fille, si seulement il s'était révélé un peu plus attentif et un peu plus précautionneux. Il avait à peine terminé de penser cela qu'une douleur abominable lui étreignit l'épaule gauche. Lukrecjia, qui n'était plus si évanouie que ça, venait de planter ses crocs dans sa chair. Pris par surprise, Leo ne put rien faire quand elle lui arracha l'épaule.

* * *

Luffy fût le premier à se relever sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui inondait ses veines. Ivankov n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère et il se sentait littéralement plus en forme que jamais. Une hallebarde qui s'écrasa juste à côté de sa tête le ramena vite à la réalité et son poing élastique pulvérisa et l'arme et son possesseur en un juste retour des choses. Le corps en caoutchouc du jeune homme avait protégé Lyra du choc surpuissant qui l'avait éjectée contre la porte et elle ne devait la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention de Luffy qui s'était interposé in extremis. Riley, après avoir commenté que c'était bien la peine qu'elle essaie de réparer les choses qu'elle détruisait si c'était pour qu'on les bousille à nouveau dans la seconde, bondit à leurs devants pour bloquer les soldats avant qu'ils ne puissent pénétrer dans l'étage. Le garçon au chapeau de paille cavala jusqu'à elle pour prendre part à sa tâche et sauta vivement de côté quand une pluie de coups s'abattit vers lui. Il l'esquiva en se projetant dans les airs et servit malgré lui de tremplin pour Riley qui s'était faite étaler d'une baffe titanesque et l'utilisa pour se projeter à nouveau sur son ennemi. Les deux alliés temporaires cabriolaient dans tous les sens comme autant de balles rebondissantes, sans que le nombre de leurs poursuivants ne semble réellement les déranger outre mesure.

\- Break !

Le cri de Sharon, qui venait de passer ce qui avait été la porte du sixième cercle pendant des siècles, résonna dans tout l'étage pendant qu'elle se précipitait vers son Chapelier. Elle fondit la grille de sa cellule d'un jet d'acide lâché selon un angle calculé au degré près, et les chaînes qui retenaient l'alchimiste subirent le même sort. La Reine de Cœur se jeta dans les bras de son ancien professeur dès l'instant où ceux-ci furent libres.

\- Tout va bien Miss, je suis là.

Ace fût presque choqué du sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Break tant la bienveillance ne lui seyait pas. Sharon tira de sa crinoline un haut de forme biscornu de couleur vert vif orné de losanges dorés que l'albinos s'empressa de percher sur le sommet de son crâne avant de saisir sa rapière qu'elle lui présentait également en lui rendant son sourire satisfait. La robe bleue d'inspiration écolière de Sharon semblait tout juste sortir de la blanchisserie, élément dont il manqua presque l'absurdité tant la déraison de Break écrasait tous les comportements étranges que pouvaient avoir les gens autour de lui. Sauf peut-être celui de la fille au million de volts dans chaque bras, qui semblait avoir voué sa vie à la noble mission de frapper des trucs. Cette dernière balança son buste en arrière afin d'éviter le mouvement circulaire de la lame d'un ennemi qui emporta l'extrémité de sa couette et profita de son élan pour jeter sa jambe dans les airs et enchaîner les roues pour se dégager. Ces acrobaties l'amenèrent à nouveau près de Luffy et Ace réalisa enfin sa présence réelle au cœur de la prison avec un sentiment abominable. Qui l'avala tout entier quand il aperçut, juste à côté de Luffy, la faux grenat et la crinière bouclée de Lyra.

 _Elle était venue aussi._

Il l'avait su dès le moment où il avait vu Break, il l'avait deviné, senti, presque espéré, et il avait immédiatement enfoui cette pensée pour ne pas y croire plus longtemps. Savoir que Luffy était venu le chercher était déjà douloureux, mais il n'aurait jamais pu vivre en sachant que les deux personnes les plus importantes du monde à ses yeux avaient perdu la vie en essayant de le sauver. Il fût donc infiniment surpris de ne ressentir que de la joie en la voyant. Ayant occulté cette possibilité de son esprit, il ne s'était à aucun moment préparé à la retrouver et avait même accompli le cheminement inverse en se préparant à mourir sans jamais la revoir. Voir Luffy débouler comme une flèche dans l'étage lui avait déjà fait ressentir, sous sa peur panique de le voir mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, cette sensation fantasmagorique de bonheur, sensation décuplée quand son amante entra dans son champ de vision. Son treillis couleur camouflage était déchiré en de multiples endroits, sa brassière qui devait originellement être blanche avait pris la couleur de la terre, elle était couverte de sueur et de sang et jamais il ne l'avait trouvée aussi belle. Luffy cogna le dernier soldat en étirant son bras sur presque tout l'étage pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et de rameuter le reste de la garde, et un silence de mort s'abattit à nouveau sur l'Enfer Eternel.

Lyra et Luffy se jetèrent sur la cellule d'Ace en même temps sans que ce dernier ne parvienne à prononcer le moindre mot, inapte à faire autre chose que de rester soufflé par les émotions et les évènements.

\- Franchement, c'était ma plus belle effraction, gloussa la blondie pendant que Lyra fondait les barreaux sous l'œil émerveillé de Luffy.

\- T'y es pas pour grand-chose, rappela Cheschire en tirant d'un coup sec sur le dernier barreau. J'ai fait le plus gros du taf.

Jinbei sortit de sa transe sidérée pour s'adresser à la jeune femme avec l'air de celui qui retient quelque chose depuis trop longtemps et cesse de se contenir pour ne pas imploser.

\- Vous êtes entrées par effraction dans Impel Down ?!

Il n'ajouta pas « vous êtes cinglées ! » parce qu'il était courtois et bienséant, mais l'expression lui brûla les lèvres.

\- Mais t'es cinglée ! s'exclama Ace, qui n'avait pas ce genre de préoccupations.

Lyra et Luffy éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Leur rire était aussi semblable que différent. Ace savait qu'il était rigoureusement inutile de hurler sur Luffy pour ce qu'il avait fait – ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de bramer – mais en revanche il caressait l'espoir fou de parvenir à prendre Lyra de vitesse pour lui reprocher son inconscience avant qu'elle ne commence à lui feuler dessus pour la sienne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, bien que conscient qu'elle allait s'égosiller à en cracher ses poumons, Ace fût absolument enchanté par la perspective de se faire pourrir.

\- Jamais vous auriez dû venir, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ? Bon bah on te laisse là et on remonte alors, répliqua Lyra en souriant de toutes ses dents.

La chaîne en granit marin tomba lourdement à terre et Ace eût à peine le temps de se relever et de commencer à s'étirer avant de se prendre Luffy sur la tronche. L'homme élastique n'était plus qu'un sourire avec des tongs, encore plus intenable qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne cessait de sautiller sur place et de gigoter.

\- Nous avons eu des complications, Luffy a fait le plein d'hormones et il va être à fond pendant quelques minutes encore, ensuite ça devrait retomber, et lui avec, indiqua Lyra en s'appuyant aux barreaux.

Le reste des prisonniers du sixième étage choisit cet instant pour sortir de sa torpeur et hurler aux alchimistes de les libérer eux aussi.

\- Comment vous êtes tombés l'un sur l'autre ? demanda Ace sans prêter attention à la clameur des prisonniers devant lui.

\- Je ne me suis pas associée avec ton frère pour te libérer, à la base, sourit Lyra en suivant le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Y'a une couille dans l'potage, annonça Riley, interrompant les explications de son amie.

La jeune femme se détourna d'eux pour aller rejoindre sa consœur, pendant que Luffy expliquait en détails et en bruit à Ace comment il s'y était pris, sous le regard halluciné de Jinbei qui hésitait entre joie et surprise.

\- Leo est toujours pas là, lança Riley de l'autre côté de la cellule d'Ace.

Lyra consulta sa montre à gousset.

\- C'est vrai, il dû galérer plus que ce qu'on pensait, mais nous non plus d'ailleurs on était pas vraiment en av…

\- Luffy au Chapeau de Paille **,** conspua Crocodile. Ca faisait longtemps **.**

\- Chapeau de paille ? OH MON DIEU ! MONKEY D. LUFFY ?! beugla soudainement Riley en tournant sa tête vers le jeune garçon comme un missile à tête chercheuse.

\- Euh… Ouais.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu percutes ? Ça fait des heures qu'on gueule son nom dans tous les sens, soupira Lyra en roulant des yeux.

\- Je suis une grande fan ! s'exclama Riley en saisissant la main du pirate et en la secouant de toutes ses forces. Défoncer l'île judiciaire et y cramer le drapeau du Gouvernement, _ça_ c'était un truc de barge ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi… _et de tes dents,_ piailla-t-elle _._

\- Euh… Quoi ?

Riley se jeta soudain sur lui pour plonger sa main dans sa gorge, l'étouffant à moitié.

\- Mais c'est génial, elles sont vraiment élastiques !

\- Riley, on ne colle pas ses doigts dans la bouche d'un incon... elle est totalement en train de le faire.

Luffy commença à éructer des sons étranges, la bouche grande ouverte et la trachée condamnée. L'alchimiste retira ses doigts de la cavité buccale du jeune homme avec un sourire contrit.

\- Désolée. Elles sont vraiment fabuleuses, souffla-t-elle.

Luffy claqua sa mâchoire d'un air méfiant, déterminé à se battre pour respirer s'il le fallait à nouveau, en ignorant superbement l'ancien Corsaire qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas entendu.

Lyra avait presque commencé à réellement se détendre quand une colonne de liquide violet fût projetée sur Riley qui se prit de plein fouet la masse gélatineuse et extrêmement reconnaissable de la forme quasi solide du poison de Magellan. Ace se mit immédiatement en garde, imité dans l'instant par son frère. Malgré la tension de l'instant, il remarqua automatiquement que personne parmi les alchimistes ne se souciait de secourir leur consœur mais reporta le moment où il aurait le loisir de s'interroger sur ce comportement. Lyra avait sorti sa faux de sa bouteille en un mouvement incroyablement rapide mais ses yeux n'étaient pas rivés sur la porte d'entrée mais sur le cadran de sa montre dont la chaîne était entortillée autour de son poignet.

\- Vous aviez un plan pour ressortir de la prison ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tout à fait. Il semble toutefois que la stratégie de sortie ait du retard sur son horaire prévu, répondit Sharon qui farfouillait dans des flacons de cristal.

Break tira sa rapière et se plaça devant elle pour la couvrir le temps qu'elle fasse ses mélanges. Le temps qu'il tire sa lame, le directeur était apparu dans l'encadrure de la porte, entouré de dizaines de bataillons de marines.

\- Je crains de ne pas m'être montré suffisamment persuasif avec vous, gronda la voix du chef du pénitencier au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans l'étage. Ceci est ma prison, et personne ne s'en échappera. Ni vous, ni les hordes de dégénérés que vous avez envoyés dans les étages supérieurs pour nous distraire.

Luffy serra les poings plus encore et Ace abaissa légèrement son centre de gravité. Les gardiens se déployèrent dans tout l'étage en les encerclant pendant que Break signifiait frénétiquement à Lyra d'attacher ses cheveux. Interloquée mais mue par le pressentiment que Xerxes voyait une fois encore plus loin qu'eux tous réunis, elle s'exécuta pendant que Magellan reprenait la parole.

\- Portgas D. Ace, le Gouvernement Mondial vous a condamné à mort et je vous garderai prisonnier dans ce pénitencier jusqu'à ce que l'on vous transfère sur votre lieu d'exécution.

\- Tu peux aller te gratter ! répliqua Luffy. Ace il repart avec moi et si vous voulez nous en empêcher on va vous faire votre fête !

Il s'élança directement vers lui et son poing élastique fût dévié au dernier moment par un soldat. Le jeune garçon se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille sans attendre qui que ce soit, ce que Ace trouva à la fois très irritant et extrêmement réconfortant. Le Chapelier l'interpela avant qu'il n'ait pu le rejoindre.

\- Voici comment nous allons procéder, annonça Break. La pire prévision est en train de se dérouler et comme Leo ne nous a toujours pas fait l'honneur de sa présence, il va falloir tout miser sur la solution « Kick Ass ».

\- C'est Riley qui a choisi le nom, avoua Lyra.

\- Je rejoins Luffy, annonça Ace sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection et en se détournant d'eux pour s'exécuter.

\- Libre à toi de le faire, tu serais cependant sympathique de modérer tes ardeurs, l'espace est clos et je n'ai pas le temps de périr immolé, je suis un homme occupé, allégua Break.

Ace acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton et se fondit dans son élément avec délectation. Être enchaîné à du granit marin pendant des jours avait réellement réussi à lui faire oublier, en plus de la liberté, la puissance. Sentir ses flammes rugir était une sensation jouissive mais le pirate avait appris de ses erreurs et ne se laissa pas emporter par l'intensité de son fruit du démon. Il pourrait savourer ses pouvoirs tout son saoul après, pour l'heure, il devait combattre et non pas se rengorger.

Lyra tapota légèrement sur le coude de Riley pour vérifier si elle était toujours consciente, ce que la jeune femme lui confirma d'un double battement de cils. Elle s'était pris en pleine figure un volume considérable de poison dont une partie avait pénétré sa bouche, elle était incapable de bouger comme de parler. Lyra isola soigneusement les toxines du corps de son amie pour nettoyer sa peau et pouvoir ainsi la toucher sans danger, et la remit debout pour qu'elle puisse recracher le poison qu'elle avait avalé dans sa surprise. Du coin de l'œil, Lyra vérifia la situation dans l'étage. Break combattait Magellan et parvenait à esquiver ses jets de venin, et les deux frères étaient des alliés redoutables contre la garde qui était impuissante contre eux. Elle savait pourtant leur temps compté. La dose d'hormones qu'Ivankov avait injectée à Luffy allait bientôt se diluer complètement dans le système du jeune homme et le laisser complètement affaibli, inapte ne serait-ce qu'à lever le bras, et si la libération d'Ace faisait couler l'énergie et la hargne dans ses veines, il sortait d'une semaine d'exposition au granit marin et serait bientôt épuisé lui aussi. Riley sauta sur ses pieds en flageolant et appuya sa main sur le mur quand la pièce commença à tourner autour d'elle. Ses pupilles commençaient déjà à se décolorer, et Lyra ferma les yeux instinctivement en suppliant le ciel que l'idée de Sharon fonctionne.

* * *

\- _D'accord, admettons qu'on soit relativement poissardes et que le combat avec Magellan soit inévitable. Sharon, tu as des idées ?_

\- _Beaucoup oui, mais aucune de physiquement réalisable. Le poison de Magellan est une calamité sous forme liquide, solide et même gazeuse s'il le souhaite. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse détériorer. Il semble que le développement d'un antidote soit possible, mais sans un échantillon du produit de base, je suis pieds et poings liés._

\- _Donc dans ce cas de figure on est juste foutues ? J'y crois pas..._

\- _Je n'ai pas non plus dit ça. J'ai travaillé à la possibilité d'une immunité temporaire._

\- _Comme un antipoison ?_

\- _Oui c'est à peu près ça. Un antidote préventif, qui pourrait renforcer les cellules touchées et préparer le corps de l'empoisonné à mieux réagir en cas d'une prochaine attaque. Un peu comme un vaccin, mais…_

\- _Vu comment tu le dis, ça me paraît aussi efficace qu'un pansement sur une jambe de bois._

\- _Sur n'importe qui ce le serait. Mais imagine de croiser ça avec quelqu'un disposant d'une habilité naturelle, une anomalie génétique extrêmement rare…_

* * *

Lyra détacha la sangle du fusil à injections et sépara l'inoculeur du corps de l'arme. Sharon leur avait fourni à toutes une dose d'antipoison qu'elle s'empressa d'injecter dans le bras de Riley avant de réassembler l'arme. Riley secoua la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue et saisit sa batte de base-ball dans son dos d'un geste mal assuré. Elle ne combattrait pas au maximum de sa force physique mais dans leur situation désespérée, elles ne pouvaient se permettre de déplorer ce genre de détails. Break l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et se déporta en arrière pour la laisser se jeter sur Magellan et prendre sa suite, et se laissa glisser en arrière jusqu'à Sharon qui lançait les doses d'hormones et d'antipoison à Lyra. La jeune femme, occupée à charger son arme, ne vit pas la lance d'un soldat fuser droit vers sa nuque. Contrairement à Ace.

Quelque chose se déchaîna en lui, une sensation inconnue et pourtant familière qui le fit se sentir épicentre d'une onde de choc qui se répercuta dans l'étage tout entier. Tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était se résuma à la négation quand il vit, presque au ralenti, l'arme du garde descendre de plus en plus bas vers la gorge de Lyra. Comme si le temps s'était gelé brusquement pour ensuite voler en éclats. Une décharge le parcourut en entier au moment où il réalisa les conséquences de ce qu'il était en train d'observer et il eut l'impression d'imploser en conquérant les intentions des soldats. Personne ne la toucherait. Personne ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Absolument personne. Sa volonté dévasta l'Enfer Eternel et la moitié des soldats tombèrent inconscients. La scène s'était produite en une poignée de secondes, le laissant haletant et profondément marqué par la colère et la peur qui se gravèrent en lui comme une marque au fer rouge.

Riley fût la première à réagir et sa seconde d'avance sur Magellan lui permit d'abattre sa batte dans la joue du directeur dans un mouvement d'une violence fulgurante qui l'envoya s'écraser contre les barreaux d'une cellule sous les acclamations des prisonniers qui l'occupaient. Lyra se précipita vers Ace en terminant d'engager la cartouche dans le chargeur du fusil et se mit à l'abri au centre de son cercle de feu, se décalant légèrement quand Luffy étira son bras pour toucher un soldat. Le jeune homme utilisa ses jambes comme des pompes afin d'accélérer son flux d'oxygène pour augmenter sa pression sanguine, libérant de la vapeur par tous les pores de sa peau. La poussée qu'il utilisa pour se jeter sur ses ennemis fut suffisante pour la déstabiliser et les subtilités de cette technique l'impressionnèrent pendant un court instant avant qu'elle ne se souvienne qu'elle était sur le point de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. _Leo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang…_ Elle immobilisa un gardien en plein saut avant qu'il n'atteigne Sharon qui couvrait Riley en déviant le poison de Magellan avec les souffles de ses éventails et cibla Riley avec le fusil à injections en attendant le moment où elle aurait besoin qu'elle tire.

\- Tu peux te battre, Luffy ? demanda Ace en se relevant dans ses flammes après avoir esquivé un jet de venin qui avait échappé à Sharon.

\- Bien sûr que je peux, répliqua son frère.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour ce serait toi qui me sauverais, répondit Ace avec un sourire. Merci, Luffy.

\- Pour tout te dire, les filles et Bo-Bon m'ont donné un coup de main !

La rafale de balles tirées vers eux ne fit que traverser Ace et être renvoyée par le corps élastique de Luffy, ce qui n'arrêta pas les deux sabreurs qui se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme. Luffy sentit une pression s'exercer sur sa tête et le poids fit plier ses genoux, permettant à Ace au-dessus de lui d'encaisser les lames qui ne firent que passer au travers des flammes.

\- C'est mon petit frère. Vous ne lèverez pas un doigt sur lui.

Pour confirmer ses paroles, Luffy éjecta les deux soldats d'un coup de pied surpuissant qui les happa comme un fouet et les envoya contre le mur de pierre derrière Break, qui vit les deux hommes volants passer au-dessus de lui en hurlant en haussant à demi un sourcil. Le Chapelier reporta son attention sur Riley aux prises avec Magellan, dont la brutalité des coups avait fortement diminué. Lyra s'en aperçut aussi et devina que le poison dont son amie était recouverte avait commencé à atteindre son système, ce dont Riley était incapable de se rendre compte, et elle visa soigneusement avant de lui envoyer une dose d'antipoison dans l'aorte, dont l'action instantanée rendit toute sa puissance à l'alchimiste qui défonça les genoux de son adversaire. Le directeur avait cependant des ressources insoupçonnées puisqu'il saisit la jeune femme par le cou, ses doigts suintants de poison attaquant la peau sensible de la gorge. Lyra changea son fusil d'épaule au sens littéral du terme comme au sens métaphorique et chargea une seconde cartouche dans son arme, protégée par Break, pendant que Ace et Luffy s'élançaient vers la jeune femme en mauvaise posture. Lyra serra les dents en rechargeant. Le corps de Luffy avait été salement endommagé par les toxines et s'il y était à nouveau exposé, rien ne garantirait sa survie. L'aguille plus longue et résistante de la mesure d'hormones traversa le sternum et se ficha directement dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a injecté ? gronda Magellan en renforçant sa prise sur sa nuque, le poison brûlant les tissus à une vitesse folle. De l'antipoison, encore ? Tu es trop touchée par mon venin, cela n'aura plus aucun effet.

\- Que tu crois, ricana Riley. C'était de l'adrénaline, connard !

La jambe de la jeune femme remonta à une vitesse incroyable et son genou percuta le menton du directeur en un craquement abject, qui sonna le chef du pénitencier suffisamment longtemps pour que Riley récupère sa batte au moment où il la lâcha, vrille comme une toupie et précipite à nouveau son arme sur lui, directement dans l'estomac cette fois. Le spasme occasionné par le coup, en plus de causer une douleur acérée, immobilisa à nouveau son ennemi et Riley libéra toute sa nouvelle énergie sur lui, chaque frappe s'accompagnant du craquement insoutenable des os qui se brisaient ou du choc sourd des muscles qui accusaient le coup. Ace et Luffy s'étaient immobilisés au premier assaut, troublés par la sauvagerie de la jeune blonde.

Le sol se mit alors à trembler sous leurs pieds, si fort que Riley fût déstabilisée dans son labeur et s'étala de tout son long. La structure entière de la prison vibrait comme si un monstrueux glissement de terrain avait lieu sous terre. Le soulagement naquit au creux des côtes de Lyra et emplit progressivement tout son corps comme une chaleur diffuse. Leo était enfin arrivé. La réaction de Riley surprit alors tous les occupants de l'étage puisqu'elle se jeta dans la cellule d'où ils avaient sorti Ace, menaçant Jinbei de son arme en le libérant.

\- Toi j'te prends en otage, mon gros, lui annonça-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

L'homme-poisson se laissa docilement libérer et escorter au milieu de la pièce avec les autres, soupçonnant une idée dans la tête de sa petite ravisseuse. Lyra se tourna vers Magellan qui se relevait péniblement en toussant des filets de sang empoisonné.

\- Vous avez perdu.

Le sol s'effondra alors sous leurs pieds, précipitant alors les sept fugitifs dans les profondeurs.

* * *

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS ON A FAILLI TOUS Y PASSER ! rugit Lyra à l'intention du jeune homme abominablement pâle qui s'adossait à la paroi en se tenant l'épaule, la respiration chuintante.

\- Lukrecjia m'a fait un SNHP. Première plongée dans les profondeurs, j'aurais dû m'en douter depuis qu'on était dans le Nautilus, mais j'avais mis ça sur le mal de mer. Quel con, gémit-il. Elle m'a bouffé la moitié de l'épaule, ça fait un mal de chien putain…

Sonné, Ace se releva en constatant pourtant que si les mains et les vêtements du nouveau venu étaient couverts de sang, son corps en lui-même semblait intact. Il crut discerner un muscle à vif sous les doigts qui enserraient son épaule mais en y regardant de plus près, il ne vit que sa peau nue quand il enleva sa main.

\- Vous avez creusé un tunnel sous Calm Belt ? murmura Jinbei, stupéfié.

\- On s'est dit que ça aurait d'la gueule, ironisa le jeune homme aux mèches rouge vif en réajustant sa parka, grimaçant quand il tira trop fort sur son épaule.

Il se mit en marche en gravissant la pente qui leur faisait face dans le conduit, expliquant son action.

\- On a – qu'est-ce que je raconte, _j'ai_ – creusé en ligne droite jusqu'à atteindre la prison, mais le sixième étage étant de base en sous-sol il a fallu que je plonge moi aussi, ça va grimper sévère sur quelques centaines de mètres, après quoi on sera sous juste le plancher océanique pendant le reste du voyage.

Ace et Luffy eurent en même temps un frisson écœurant qui descendit le long de leurs œsophages, réaction incontrôlée de n'importe quel utilisateur de fruit du démon apprenant qu'il n'était qu'à cent petits mètres en-dessous de l'océan. Break et Sharon ouvraient la marche et avaient déjà atteint le haut de la côte, Leo la fermant en portant une jeune fille en travers de ses épaules, renseignant Lyra sur les complications auxquelles il avait dû faire face et la rassurant sur l'état de la jeune fille qu'il avait fini par droguer pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Je sais que vous allez pas le croire parce que c'est absolument inédit comme situation, mais on a un problème, annonça Riley en pointant le fond du tunnel quand ils eurent tous rejoint le Chapelier et sa Reine en faisant face à un boyau qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini dans des noirceurs abyssales.

Les six autres se retournèrent comme un seul, fixant le point qu'elle leur montrait. Des soldats commençaient déjà à sauter dans le tunnel pour se lancer à leur poursuite.

\- Et merde, comment ils ont fait pour arriver aussi vite ?

\- Soit les newcommers ont réussi à s'échapper et ils ont été dépêchés pour éviter qu'on ne se tire nous aussi, soit ils les ont tous capturés et ont été dépêchés pour éviter qu'on ne se tire nous aussi, augura Lyra.

\- Dans tous les cas on est mal barrés, réfléchit Leo en se surprenant lui-même par son calme. On ne peut absolument pas se battre dans le tunnel, il est bien trop fragile. Les parois contiennent déjà la pression de l'eau, elles sont renforcées sur l'extérieur mais la moindre attaque intérieure risque de les briser.

Lyra se pinça l'arête du nez pour réfléchir mais Riley s'avança avec un grand sourire.

\- Relax les mecs, je l'avais senti venir, et c'est pourquoi j'ai kidnappé le géant bleu ici présent, dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude affectueux à Jinbei. On va faire péter le tunnel ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

Un silence de mort lui répondit, chacun essayant de deviner si elle était sérieuse ou tentait de faire une blague de très mauvais goût.

\- T'as écouté ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot que je viens de prononcer ? questionna Leo.

\- Oui, si on se bat dans le tunnel, ce qui semble inévitable, on va tout faire péter et on va crever.

\- Donc ta solution est de… ?

\- Tout faire péter.

Leo émit un son à la fois grinçant et strident, le côté gauche de sa mâchoire tressautant.

\- On va tout faire péter nous-mêmes, mais stratégiquement, au niveau des points de pression. Ils sont tous reliés les uns aux autres pour que la structure d'ensemble supporte la masse de l'eau au lieu qu'un point seul n'encaisse plus qu'il ne puisse et se fragilise. Donc on en explose quelques-uns, les autres suivront, l'eau sera déversée dans le tunnel de partout à la fois et on sera pas aplatis par la masse de l'eau, seulement balayés par elle jusqu'au bout du tunnel.

Lyra s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire à quel point son idée était débile mais s'arrêta net en réalisant qu'en réalité elle ne l'était pas tant que ça.

\- C'est un plan pour le moins hasardeux et téméraire, mais c'est le seul que nous ayons, résuma Sharon. Mais comment ferons-nous pour respirer ? Le tunnel fait des kilomètres et même à cette vitesse, nous aurons tous le temps d'asphyxier.

\- Leo va isoler des bulles d'air respirable autour de nous, décréta Lyra. Tu l'as fait pendant des heures dans ce tunnel et c'est toujours ce que tu fais à l'heure actuelle, tu es le plus à même de t'occuper de ça.

\- Et pour Luffy et moi ? demanda Ace. Non seulement ne peut pas nager, mais on ne supportera jamais autant d'eau.

\- Et c'est là qu'intervient le grand bleu, jubila Riley.

Le Corsaire comprit instantanément ce qu'elle insinuait et applaudit mentalement sa réactivité.

\- Les hommes-poissons peuvent supporter des pressions énormes, bien plus que ce que les humains peuvent endurer. Mon corps pourra faire bouclier et vous protéger de la puissance de la vague, je pourrai vous maintenir.

\- Le choc risque de les tuer, s'alarma Lyra.

\- La mort certaine ou la mort probable, à vous de voir. En ce qui me concerne, le choix est déjà fait. J'retournerai jamais dans une cage.

Lyra se mordit la lèvre en échangeant un regard avec Ace puis avec Luffy. Comme Riley mais pour des raisons différentes, leur décision était prise. Leo fourragea dans ses poches pour tomber sur son escargophone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si on atteint l'océan, on va se retrouver à plus de huit mille mètres de profondeur, on se fera aplatir par la pression et on ne pourra rien y faire parce qu'on ne le verra même pas venir. Il nous reste une dernière chance, et j'arrive pas à croire que je _la_ qualifie de dernière chance.

Il composa le numéro en restant auprès de Jinbei, Ace et Luffy pendant que Break s'élançait pour couper le chemin aux gardes qui se rapprochaient et que les filles partaient dans l'autre sens pour marquer les points à détruire et se préparer à le faire. Curieux, les frères et leur compagnon observèrent l'alchimiste porter le combiné à son oreille.

\- Décroche bordel !

\- Gaufre au claquos ! aboya son apprentie.

\- Hein ?

\- Oh, c'est vous. J'espère que vous appelez pour me dire que cette histoire de dissertation c'était du flan parce que j'l'ai pas commencée.

\- Lottie écoute moi c'est très important ! Va aux commandes et manœuvre le Nautilus !

\- C'est vrai ?! Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais piloter le Nautilus seulement en cas d'urgence.

\- SANS BLAGUE ?! ET TU CROIS QUE J'APPELLE POUR COMMANDER UNE PIZZA ?!

\- Vaudrait mieux pas pour vous, je vous rappelle que sur ce plan-là comme sur pas mal d'autres, on est à sec.

\- Lottie, boucle la et écoute moi ! Va aux commandes et débranche l'autopilote, ensuite tu vas rapprocher le sous-marin de l'entrée du tunnel, côté sas de décompression. On a eu un changement de programme et on va inonder le tunnel donc on va débouler à toute blinde, il va falloir que tu sortes les ailettes de stabilisation crantées quand tu te prendras la vague d'eau, elle va arriver très vite et très fort, quoiqu'il arrive il faut que tu nous récupères ! Tu vas compenser la poussée de l'eau par le palonnier central, il grippe un peu alors...

\- Il faut utiliser l'amorceur secondaire avec de légères pressions et conserver l'aiguille entre sept et cinq hectopascals, je sais.

\- Démerde-toi pour ne pas faire calancher les moteurs parce qu'il va falloir qu'on décampe aussitôt qu'on sera rentrés, la poussée de l'eau devrait nous faire gagner quelques centaines de mètres mais ça sera pas suffisant. Accroche les câbles de remorquage dans la roche pour maintenir le sous-marin en position et largue-les en mettant les gaz dès qu'on sera rentrés. Tu bouges tout de suite ! tonna-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la désobéissance, même chez une enfant telle que Lottie.

Il raccrocha et fit signe à Break de remonter, ce qu'il fit avec une rapidité impressionnante, et se tourna vers les deux frères et l'homme-poisson.

\- Surtout ne contractez pas vos muscles et laissez pendre la mâchoire si vous ne voulez pas que le choc brise vos dents ou que vous vous coupiez la langue en la refermant, on va être emportés avec une puissance exceptionnelle et vous n'aurez plus vraiment le contrôle, grimaça-t-il.

Chaque alchimiste, à son exception, se plaça à un embranchement de plusieurs points de pression pour pouvoir toucher le plus de surface possible. Sharon, qui était la plus proche de l'entrée dans la prison, briserait la paroi avec quelques secondes d'avance pour que la vague les pousse vers la sortie. Elle frappa d'un coup sec et calculé le cercle de transmutation sur la paroi qui se fendilla et attendit d'entendre la fissure remonter dans la pierre pour être sûr qu'elle atteindrait l'eau tout en haut, puis troussa ses jupons pour courir rejoindre les autres. Lyra puis Riley brisèrent les leurs et détalèrent vers les prochains pour répartir sur le plus de surface possible la brèche qui allait se créer. Un craquement terrifiant se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux et Riley fût la première à apercevoir un filet d'eau couler du premier endroit que Sharon avait fragilisé.

\- COUREZ POUR VOS VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES !

La structure céda alors qu'ils prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou, et la vague faucha les jambes de Lyra qui était en queue de file, la faisant cogner contre Riley qui la releva d'un coup sec et fût donc aux premières loges pour voir un irréel mur d'eau foncer vers elles à une vitesse qui tutoyait l'invraisemblable. L'eau les heurta de plein fouet en brisant bon nombre de leurs os et la dernière chose que vit Ace fût les visages de Lyra et Luffy quand ces derniers le percutèrent. Son crâne cogna contre la paroi de pierre sans que Jinbei ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher et le pirate aux Poings Ardents sombra dans les abysses.

* * *

Références cachées à _Sin City_ et _Die Hard : Piège de cristal_ dans ce chapitre ;)

A la prochaine tout le monde pour le dénouement de cette partie, la fiction n'est toujours pas finie et le prochain arc débutera donc réellement au chapitre 27 ! Un petit mot pour vous faire imaginer ? ARCADIA ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me laisser vos impressions sur la suite ou sur ce qui précède ! :) Portez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas : _an apple a day keeps everyone away if you throw it hard enough_ !


	26. Les sorcières penchées sur le berceau

Bonsoir à tous !

Annonce officielle avant de commencer : le post des chapitres se fera dorénavant en début de mois :)

Le troisième arc de LDEA s'achève aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On repart le mois prochain en lançant le quatrième ! Merci beaucoup de me lire, ça fait très plaisir :)

Disclaimer : Aucune utilisation commerciale de l'univers de One Piece ne sera faite, rien ne m'appartient excepté les OC et la trame originale.

* * *

Chapitre 26

Les sorcières penchées sur le berceau

Le corps d'Ace se redressa brutalement en avant quand il se réveilla, tous sens en alerte. La vision qu'il eût lui coupa le souffle et il passa en revue la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, stupéfait. Draperies de soie blanche, riches décorations, gravures sur les piliers de soutien de la tente, rien de ce qu'il voyait ne lui était familier. Les senteurs, par contre, lui racontaient une autre histoire. Il percevait l'air marin dans une odeur diffuse et lointaine de sel et de sable, il pouvait donc estimer être à quelques centaines de mètres du rivage. Des bâtonnets d'encens avaient été disposés un peu partout autour de lui, dispersant non pas un entêtant et enivrant effluve de patchouli mais au contraire une délicate fragrance de printemps. Tout ici n'était que luxe, calme et volupté.

 _Ça, c'est pas Impel Down_.

A cette pensée ingénue quoique sotte, fit suite un enchaînement de souvenirs qui explosèrent dans un coin de son cerveau en le laissant hagard et hébété. Lyra et Luffy avaient pris de force le pénitencier pour l'en sortir. Ils avaient réussi. Il était vivant. Pris d'un brusque doute, Ace passa ensuite quelques secondes à se demander comment vérifier cet état des choses. Il se sentait… plutôt bien, si on oubliait les courbatures qui laissaient ses muscles moulus et la sensation d'avoir le cerveau qui baignait dans de la compote. Intoxication au granit marin, l'effet était le même à chaque fois. Il avait été surexposé au métal cette fois-ci, les effets risquaient d'être dévastateurs sur son système. _Bof, on verra ça plus tard_. Lyra, Luffy… Où étaient-ils ? Ace tourna la tête vers l'est d'où lui venaient les odeurs des embruns de l'océan. Il poussa les draps et s'extirpa du lit en remarquant qu'il ne portait plus ses vêtements mais un ample pantalon en lin. Et sursauta violemment en croisant le regard d'une adolescente aux cheveux lavande et à la mâchoire d'acier, assise dans un coin de la pièce à l'observer.

Ace décida instantanément qu'il ne s'était en fait jamais réveillé et rêvait d'un monde enchanté qui sentait le lys et le jasmin et dans lequel une gamine masquée lui avait volé ses vêtements.

Elle lui indiqua de baisser la tête d'un mouvement du menton avant de se lever, s'incliner profondément devant lui et de partir, et le regard d'Ace attrapa finalement un éclat doré qu'il suivit pour remonter le long de la chaîne de la montre jusqu'à redessiner les contours de Lyra. Roulée en boule dans un coin du lit, une mèche bouclée qui cachait ses yeux, sa montre en or dans sa main fermée. Il faillit bouger pour décaler ses cheveux mais se ravisa au dernier moment, incertain quant à ce qu'il fallait faire. La réveiller ou la laisser dormir ? Les souvenirs lui revenaient au fur et à mesure qu'il gardait son regard sur elle, les souvenirs et les souffrances. Il lui en avait fait endurer tellement… Le visage sombre, Ace savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas pour ça. Il le savait d'autant plus qu'il savait que eux l'avaient déjà pardonné. Qu'ils considéraient même qu'il n'y avait rien eu à pardonner.

Lyra ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Lyra ouvrit les yeux pour vomir dans l'instant un flot d'eau de mer dont l'iode la fit tousser pendant qu'elle se traînait sur le sol du sas de décompression du Nautilus en essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Une douleur abominable lui broyait la hanche gauche, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle et les sons lui parvenaient étouffés, son champ de vision et de ressenti était incompréhensible. Le regard encore flou, elle réussit à fixer son attention sur Jinbei qui consultait le pouls de Luffy et Ace, écrasés dans un angle et inconscients. Sa lucidité lui revint en même temps que son audition et entre les braillements de Leo qui donnait ses indications à Lottie et les flashes de lumière qui foudroyaient ses rétines, elle regretta presque de se réveiller.

Elle voulut pousser sur sa jambe pour rejoindre l'homme-poisson mais à peine eût-elle commencé à la mouvoir que la douleur devint plus vive encore. En grimaçant, elle glissa sa main sous son pantalon pour tâter les os et ce qu'elle sentit sous ses doigts lui donna la nausée. Sa hanche était en miettes, simplement pulvérisée. Elle sentait également son épaule s'engourdir un peu plus à chaque instant, l'articulation devait être démise. Elle toussa une nouvelle fois et s'appuya franchement contre la paroi du Nautilus en respirant bruyamment. Sharon passa à côté d'elle pour aller juger de l'état des pirates et échanger quelques mots avec Jinbei qu'elle n'entendit pas, malgré sa proximité avec eux. Elle se rassura toutefois du hochement de tête du compagnon d'Ace qui semblait signifier à l'élixirologiste que même si les frères avaient salement dégusté, ils iraient bien.

Lyra ferma les yeux et se concentra pour calmer et son esprit et sa respiration. Elle n'avait vu ni Xerxes ni Riley, mais se souvenait que l'eau avait fauché la blonde en premier avant de la toucher elle, raison pour laquelle tout ce qu'elle avait à déplorer était une hanche et une épaule. A cette vitesse et avec cette quantité d'eau, la puissance de l'impact avait dû être phénoménale et la vague l'avait frappée de partout à la fois. Riley devait être en morceaux et constituer ainsi la première priorité du Lion. Lukrecjia non plus n'était pas présente dans le sas, et avait dû gagner le pont inférieur avec les autres, à supposer qu'elle allait bien. Lyra commit l'erreur de bouger et verrouilla fermement ses lèvres pour réprimer le nouvel élan de nausée qui la submergea. Jinbei s'approcha d'elle respectueusement, à moins qu'il ne conserve ses distances que par peur qu'elle ne lui vomisse dessus.

\- Ils vont bien. L'eau de mer les a assommés mais ils sont extrêmement résistants, je suis certain qu'ils vont s'en remettre. Ta coéquipière m'en a elle aussi assurée.

Lyra sentit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait suinter hors de son visage et sût qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir à nouveau. Elle prit le soin d'acquiescer, la respiration sifflante, avant de s'arrêter net en tirant sur la manche de l'homme-poisson, incapable de parler, contrairement à Luffy. Jinbei l'aperçut en se retournant et s'approcha de lui pour le redresser pendant qu'il articulait douloureusement des mots qu'elle ne comprit toujours pas en raison du sifflement persistant qu'elle entendait, sûrement causé par un acouphène. Elle se sentit glisser et des papillons noirs commençaient déjà à envahir son champ de vision quand le Corsaire se retourna vers elle.

\- Luffy sait où aller, nous avons un cap.

* * *

\- Doucement, t'as dormi pendant presque deux semaines, ne force pas trop !

\- Deux semaines ?! C'est pour ça que j'ai autant la dalle !

Lyra écrasa le plat de sa main sur son visage pendant qu'Ace enfournait son vingt-quatrième bol de riz. Ils avaient rejoint les autres dans la vallée qu'ils avaient été autorisés à occuper pendant le temps de leur séjour. Lyra passa la main sous son kimono et effleura son épaule, parfaitement remise malgré cette agaçante sensation de grincement qu'elle éprouvait parfois. Une fois qu'il avait enfin stabilisé l'état de Riley pour se permettre de sortir de la chambre stérile qu'il avait créé pour elle dans le Nautilus, Leo avait jeté un œil à Lyra et lui avait remis l'épaule en place en lui assurant qu'elle n'aurait pas de séquelles. A son arrivée sur l'île, elle avait ensuite été prise en charge par les médecins des Kuja qui avaient achevé le travail. La moitié de son corps était toujours recouverte de bandages, contrairement à Luffy et Ace qui avaient récupéré par le sommeil dans lequel Sharon les avait plongés artificiellement, et avaient donc été débarrassés de leurs pansements avant même de se réveiller.

Luffy avait devancé son frère d'une journée qu'il avait passée à se bâfrer et à demander des nouvelles de ses amis, sous la surveillance de Jinbei qui avait pris la promesse faite à Ace très à cœur et s'était occupé de veiller le jeune homme quand Lyra en faisait de même avec son aîné. Break et Sharon s'étaient éclipsés dès le deuxième jour après avoir relooké la moitié des filles de l'île, le Chapelier arguant que plus il serait loin du commandant, meilleures seraient ses chances de rétablissement, ce que Lyra n'avait pas pu réfuter. Lukrecjia en revanche avait refusé de retourner à la Tour des Anges et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à tenir compagnie à Lyra pendant les longs jours de sommeil des deux frères.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe odorante qui surplombait la baie dans laquelle était amarré le Nautilus en surveillant du coin de l'œil les activités de Lottie. Leo avait fort à faire avec Riley dont le corps n'avait jamais subi autant de dommages en même temps, et la soigner représentait un défi, même pour lui qui l'avait déjà retapée tant de fois. Le Lion avait donc temporairement délégué son apprentie aux soins de Lyra qui avait utilisé la méthode la plus radicale pour tenir un enfant tranquille, à savoir les pots de vins. Elle avait ainsi gagné le respect et l'admiration absolue de la petite fille qui contre les secrets honteux de son maître, ami d'enfance de Cheschire, faisait absolument tout ce qui lui était ordonné sans broncher, obéissance d'autant plus aisée qu'elle apprenait le maniement d'une arme et non pas un quelconque et ennuyeux principe mathématique.

Ace et Luffy rattrapaient les repas qu'ils avaient manqués en compagnie de Jinbei qui se fit incendier quand la souveraine de l'île fit son apparition en compagnie de ses sœurs, très irritée de voir que l'homme-poisson se servait dans le banquet qu'elle destinait à Luffy. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Boa Hancock portait à Lyra une affection toute particulière et lui avait offert un soutien indéfectible si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour lui apporter son secours. Elle s'était effectivement révélée d'une aide incommensurable en les autorisant à demeurer sur son île pour tout le temps de la guérison de Luffy, avait fait ériger des bâtiments pour leur permettre de se reposer et leur faisait porter chaque jour une quantité considérable de plats que Luffy s'était décidé à mettre à mal, seul d'abord puis rejoint par Ace une heure à peine après son réveil. Elle avait même mis une jeune guerrière Kuja à la disposition de Lottie qui avait décidé en voyant le cortège de l'impératrice pour la première fois de s'adonner à la joie du tir à l'arc, pour ensuite se poster à couvert dans la jungle et canarder le Nautilus de flèches chaque fois que Leo tentait de respirer de l'air pur.

Hancock commença par réprimander vertement Jinbei pour oser souffrir de la faim et se servir dans la nourriture destinée à Luffy avant de sursauter quand Ace plongea tête la première dans une pastèque. Le temps que Lyra explique à la Princesse Serpent que le pirate aux Poings Ardents souffrait de narcolepsie, elle avait déjà croisé le regard de Luffy et avait failli en tourner de l'œil sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Nous avons des nouvelles à vous annoncer, dit-elle une fois Ace réveillé par une grande baffe dans la figure, assénée par Lyra qui n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de lui hurler dessus et compensait par petites touches avec une intense satisfaction sous le regard déçu de Lottie, toujours désespérée de perdre une occasion de faire chier un être humain.

Lyra s'installa sur un rocher en conservant inconsciemment Ace dans son champ de vision, pendant que Hancock prenait au contraire grand soin de ne pas avoir Luffy dans le sien.

\- Des avis de primes ont été communiqués par la Marine, indiqua Marigold en leur tendant des feuillets.

\- Vous avez tous fait un bond, ajouta Sandersonia avec un sourire.

Luffy allongea son bras pour se saisir des avis de recherche au moment où Ace allait mettre la main dessus et Lyra sourit en voyant Ace faire la moue suite à sa défaite.

\- Waouh la vache c'est génial ! J'suis monté à 400 millions ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Jinbei n'y figure pas, mais je ne suis pas sûre que la Marine ait avalé cette histoire d'enlèvement, et puisque tu as été le seul à t'opposer à la condamnation de Ace, on peut supposer que les soupçons se portent déjà sur toi. Je crains qu'une annonce de retrait de ton statut de Corsaire ne tarde pas à être publiée, déclara Hancock qui avait retrouvé sa superbe et évitait religieusement de croiser à nouveau le regard de l'homme élastique.

\- Ils peuvent bien me retirer ce titre, ça ne me fait rien ! J'aurais été comblé de déshonneur si je n'avais rien fait pour sauver Ace, perdre ce statut ne signifie rien pour moi si cela veut dire que mon ami est en vie.

Ace lui renvoya un sourire gratifiant, touché des paroles du Paladin, mais fût distrait en reconnaissant son visage sur l'un des avis de prime.

\- 750 millions ? La vache, Sengoku doit vraiment avoir une dent contre moi, s'amusa-t-il en analysant sa nouvelle prime, très fier de lui.

\- A ce sujet, reprit Hancock d'un air plus grave, ces avis de recherche n'ont pas été édictés par l'amiral en chef Sengoku. En réalité, il n'est plus amiral en chef. Il a démissionné après la quasi destruction d'Impel Down dans des circonstances obscures, et au terme d'un affrontement avec l'amiral Aokiji, qui a lui aussi depuis quitté la Marine, c'est Sakazuki Akainu qui est devenu le nouveau commandant de toute l'armée.

Ace fronça les sourcils à l'écoute du nom mais décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cette information présentement et préféra porter son attention sur une autre affiche de recherche que tenait Jinbei pour ne pas pourrir l'ambiance jusque-là joyeuse.

\- Sans déconner ? Lyra, t'es de la partie !

Curieuse, Lyra détourna les yeux de Lottie qui visait soigneusement un point indéterminé sur la plage.

\- 122 millions ? Pour une première prime ? s'étonna l'homme-poisson.

Ace poussa un sifflement admiratif en arrachant le papier des mains de son amante.

\- Jolie photo, commenta-t-il.

\- La première fois que la Marine entend parler de toi, tu détruis un des principaux symboles de la puissance du Gouvernement et plus grande prison au monde en compagnie de celui qui, il y a quelques mois à peine, avait détruit une autre pointe du triangle, Enies Lobby, et tu libères le second commandant de Barbe-Blanche dont ils comptaient utiliser la mort pour déclarer la guerre à l'Empereur, énuméra la vieille Gloriosa pendant que Marigold et Sandersonia comptaient sur leurs doigts. Le chiffre ne me semble pas improbable, et il est sûr qu'ils vont garder un œil sur toi à présent.

Lyra reprit son dû avec une tape sur la main du logia.

\- « La Faucheuse Pourpre » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?! s'insurgea-t-elle en lisant le nom qui lui avait été attribué, outrée.

\- C'est pas si mal, tenta Ace, intérieurement plié de rire.

\- Pas si mal ?! Mais je m'en fous que ce soit pas si mal ! J'ai déjà un surnom, merde ! Je me suis cassé le cul pendant sept ans pour le trouver, ils pourraient au moins se renseigner !

\- La plupart des surnoms des pirates viennent de leurs avis de recherche de la Marine, exposa Jinbei.

\- Ouais, c'est une sorte de reconnaissance, renchérit Ace. « l'Epée Fleurie », « le Paladin des Mers », « Chapeau de Paille », « Le Phénix », … Bon d'accord, ils se sont pas trop foulés sur les deux derniers.

Outrée **,** Lyra fulmina en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles avant qu'un hurlement perçant ne retentisse sur le rivage et que Lottie ne lâche arme et munitions pour décamper à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée à celle de Leo qui arrivait en se massant les fesses, une flèche à la main et l'air visiblement très mécontent.

\- Elle est partie par-là, indiqua Lyra en pointant un endroit au hasard dans la jungle, cardinalement contraire à la direction qu'avait pris Lottie. Comment va Riley ?

\- Phase de coma léger avant le réveil, j'ai réussi à rafistoler la plupart de ses os et elle devrait pas trop mal s'en tirer, sans vouloir me vanter. Par où est _vraiment_ partie Lottie ?

\- VOUS ME TROUVEREZ JAMAIS, hurla un palmier. JE FAIS MAINTENANT PARTIE INTEGRANTE DE CETTE JUNGLE !

Leo roula des yeux d'un air désespéré et se mit en marche en direction de la voix de son apprentie.

\- Il y a des patrouilles Kuja dans cette jungle, je crains que votre ami ne soit en danger, révéla Marigold.

\- Mais non, je suis sûre que tout ira bien, assura Lyra qui avait l'air de s'en soucier extrêmement peu.

Un second hurlement perçant retentit dans la forêt alors que Lyra se saisissait des deux dernières affiches de recherche, sans que quiconque ne sache à qui, de l'alchimiste ou de son apprentie, il fallait l'imputer.

\- Break est primé lui aussi, rien de surprenant puisqu'il s'est fait interner à Impel Down, et Riley… waouh. 420 millions, elle a presque doublé. Ça risque de faire plaisir au grand patron, marmonna-t-elle à mi-voix. Lukrecjia, Leo et Sharon ne se sont pas faits reconnaître et restent anonymes, du coup.

Leo revint bardé de flèches et l'air accablé en portant sous le bras la petite fille qui se tortillait de toutes ses forces. Ace n'avait connu cette enfant que pendant une poignée d'heures et pourtant il sentait déjà la grandeur en elle, un mélange d'astuce et de perfidie qui finissait systématiquement par exploser à la figure de quelqu'un qui n'était jamais Lottie. L'âme de la dictature sous le visage de l'innocence. C'était peut-être le fait qu'elle ne quittait jamais son costume de dinosaure dont elle rabattait parfois la capuche en arrière en dévoilant ses cheveux rose bonbon, ou peut-être ses yeux couleur chocolat dans lesquels on pouvait lire tous les plans machiavéliques qu'elle préparait, ou alors c'était peut-être le fait que durant cette poignée d'heures elle avait réussi à planter une flèche dans le postérieur de son maître, piéger l'intégralité du chemin menant à la cité des Kuja avec des fruits explosifs, manqué de peu d'éborgner Jinbei en s'entraînant au lancer de fourchette et insulté à peu près toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisées. En réalité, Ace avait cerné la personnalité de Lottie avec une incroyable sagacité, sans pour autant parvenir à décider s'il était préférable de s'en faire une alliée ou une ennemie.

Leo laissa tomber des traités de chimie appliquée devant le visage horrifié de son apprentie avant de s'asseoir en tailleur parmi les autres.

\- NOOOOOOON PAS DE LA STŒCHIOMETRIE ! C'est une forme d'agonie encore pire que la véritable agonie, pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Travaille, ordonna le Lion sans sourciller.

Il salua la princesse de l'île d'un signe de tête en arrachant de ses vêtements les dernières pointes de flèches que sa tribu avait tirées avec une adresse peu commune et se saisit de l'avis de recherche de sa patiente en haussant un sourcil impressionné.

\- Pas mal. Elle sera ravie quand elle se réveillera.

Il attrapa une figue sous l'œil réprobateur de Hancock qui se rassit plus confortablement avant de poursuivre, soignant sa posture et son maintien.

\- Ce ne sont pas les seules nouvelles. Apparemment, des extraits de vos combats à Impel Down ont été diffusés partout dans le monde.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Lyra alors que tous les autres levaient la tête de leur assiette.

\- Quand le Gouvernement a fait cesser les transmissions, la moitié du monde avait déjà visionné les extraits, reprit Sandersonia. Apparemment, quelqu'un a piraté les escarméras de surveillance de la prison et a ensuite redirigé les vidéos vers les plateformes de diffusion parmi les plus regardées, notamment celle de l'archipel Shabaody. Depuis, les journaux ne parlent plus que de ça et les nouvelles ont déjà fait le tour de Grand Line.

\- Ça c'est moi, annonça Lottie sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- _De quoi ?!_ bêla Leo en tournant la tête vers elle, affolé.

\- J'me faisais chier dans le Nautilus à vous attendre, exposa simplement la petite.

Son maître émit un abominable grincement, le visage crispé et bloqué dans une grimace figée qui donnait l'alarmante impression qu'il était en train d'avoir un arrêt cérébral. Ace ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un vif élan de compassion. Cette enfant était l'antéchrist revenu parmi les mortels.

\- Mais je croyais que Impel Down fonctionnait en système fermé et qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir accès aux bandes des escarméras, objecta Lyra en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de l'anatomiste pour qu'il cesse son gémissement.

\- J'ai essayé quand même, je m'ennuyais. C'est possible de les pirater, suffit juste d'être moi. Je les ai récupérées et je me suis dit que ça ferait une bonne blague de les envoyer à la presse.

\- Oh putain cette môme est douée, lâcha Lyra sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Très douée, reconnut Ace en faisant son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Arrêtez de l'encourager, persiffla Leo en leur jetant un regard noir.

Lottie s'en retourna à ses tableaux de stœchiométrie comme si de rien n'était sans prêter la moindre attention à son maître qui dégoulinait sur le sol, accablé.

\- Le monde entier est donc au courant de l'évasion, raisonna Jinbei.

\- Ça doit gueuler au quartier général, subodora Lyra en échangeant un coup d'œil avec Ace.

\- Il faut que j'aille rejoindre mon équipage, beugla soudainement Luffy sans préavis.

\- Et moi le mien, acquiesça son aîné.

\- Je serai plus que ravie de vous fournir un navire et de vous emmener rejoindre les vôtres, assura Hancock en rougissant quand Luffy lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Mais vous devriez vous reposer encore quelques jours, tempéra Gloriosa en hochant la tête.

Très mécontente, Lyra fronça les sourcils sous le regard attentif de Jinbei qui l'observait depuis quelques temps, sentant bien qu'elle avait sur le cœur plus que ce qu'elle ne s'autorisait à en dire pour le moment. Luffy commençait déjà à faire la moue et l'homme-poisson à lui prodiguer des conseils de patience quand Lukrecjia s'approcha timidement du commandant en sortant de l'ombre de la jungle où elle était restée cachée depuis que le nombre de personnes présentes avait augmenté.

\- Excusez-moi pour cette interruption murmura-t-elle, gênée, en se cachant derrière sa frange. Miss Sharon m'a confié ceci avant son départ en me demandant de vous le remettre, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet enveloppé de papier de soie.

Ace le déchira en la remerciant et fut enchanté de retrouver son stetson orange et son couteau, qu'il pensait perdus dans les méandres de la prison mondiale.

\- Miss Sharon les a récupérés à Impel Down, elle se doutait qu'ils vous manqueriez.

\- Wow, euh… bah merci. Pour tout, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille baissa encore plus la tête et le volume de sa voix diminua davantage pour passer le pallier de l'inaudible, avant de s'incliner une nouvelle fois et de disparaître à nouveau.

\- Elle est pas très douée pour tout ce qui concerne parler avec des gens, exposa Lyra pendant qu'Ace examinait son chapeau pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas abimé, le trouvant même en meilleur état que celui dans lequel il l'avait laissé et soupçonnant Break d'être responsable de cet état des choses. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut un peu pour ce qui s'est passé dans le tunnel…

\- Oh bah non faut pas, railla Leo. C'est vrai quoi, c'était jamais qu'une épaule, la mienne de surcroît. Pas de quoi fouetter un _chat_.

\- Arrête de chouiner, cingla Lyra.

Lottie ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner ostensiblement et se protégea de la tomate que lui lança son maître avec le traité de chimie appliquée qu'elle avait à la main, ce qui eût au moins le mérite de percer un trou au milieu d'un tableau de stœchiométrie, évènement qu'elle glorifia longuement avant de déchanter quand Leo construisit un fort autour d'elle avec de nouveaux manuels qui allaient s'ajouter à ceux qu'elle devait apprendre. Il jeta un regard curieux à sa consœur, sachant pertinemment que Lyra n'était acerbe que quand elle avait quelque chose de coincé en travers de la gorge, généralement des reproches. Un simple regard envers Ace qui riait aux éclats avec son frère lui éclaira la situation. Lyra s'était fait un sang d'encre pour ces deux-là, qui à peine réveillés s'étaient appliqués à prouver à la face du monde que s'ils avaient appris quelque chose de cette aventure, ils n'allaient rien en montrer. Leo connaissait Lyra comme sa poche – qui présentement contenait quatre sucettes et une tablette de chocolat à cause de Lottie qui planquait des sucreries partout, une pipe en bois d'acacia accompagnée d'une bonne couche de miettes de tabac, les clés de démarrage du Nautilus et ses lunettes qu'il ne portait que rarement – et savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser et leur hurler dessus, aussi se demanda-t-il s'il valait mieux retourner dans le sous-marin pour ne pas finir en dommage collatéral ou faire chauffer le pop-corn pour apprécier le spectacle. Il porta une main à son front en réalisant l'influence désastreuse qu'avait sur lui son apprentie, ratant le dernier avertissement de Cheschire envers les deux frères quand ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes fixées sur ses proies.

Il ne rata pas du tout, en revanche, l'arrivée triomphante de Riley dont chaque centimètre carré de peau avait été recouvert de bandages serrés pour maintenir les articulations en place, quand il ôta sa main de devant ses yeux.

\- Et c'est parti, grogna-t-il.

Lyra remit à plus tard sa vengeance furieuse et implacable sur les deux dégénérés qu'elle s'était acharnée à sauver de la mort parce qu'ils avaient été trop stupides pour faire attention à eux et lança une balle en cuir blanc à son amie qui l'attrapa avec un sourire réjoui derrière ses bandelettes de momie.

\- J'espère que t'as la batte, aussi.

Elle tira l'arme de derrière elle et la fit pivoter dans sa main pour la rendre à sa légitime propriétaire. La batte de baseball fétiche de la blondie était gravée de toutes sortes de dessins et d'expressions mais la préférée de Cheschire était sans aucun doute le savoureux « Leave No Ass Unkicked » qui courait sur toute la longueur du manche. Riley récupéra son bien avec un couinement excité et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe pour jouer avec. Lyra et Leo échangèrent le long regard de ceux qui partent pour le front sans être sûrs de jamais en revenir et sautèrent sur elle par surprise pour la plaquer au sol. Riley roula sous Lyra qui se retrouva coincée sur elle en handicapant toutefois ses deux jambes et l'un de ses bras, ce qui donna assez de longitude à Leo pour lui fourrer dans le bec le contenu d'une assiette de spaghettis qu'il fit passer en force sous les yeux médusés des autres.

\- Dégage, Jägger, cracha Leo quand elle essaya de le mordre.

Riley gigota tant qu'elle put mais le guet-apens fonctionna et elle avala la nourriture avec une mine dégoûtée pour s'enfuir bouder plus loin dès qu'elle fût libérée.

\- Elle déteste juste manger, expliqua Lyra sous les yeux scandalisés de Luffy. Elle trouve que c'est une sensation répugnante et elle se débrouille autrement en général, mais il faut bien faire fonctionner son système digestif de temps en temps, surtout maintenant qu'on fait un bilan complet.

\- Et ça finit toujours en baston générale, acheva Leo qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer sous l'effet combiné du manque de sommeil et des personnalités horripilantes de Lottie et Riley.

Il frappa à la porte de Fort Chimie et donna ses dernières consignes à la petite fille pour les calculs des proportions quantitatives et des rapports de masse avant de saluer bien bas et de partir en quête d'un endroit où personne ne viendrait l'emmerder et où il pourrait enfin dormir un peu sans se faire trouer de flèches.

Ace s'assit à côté de Lyra qui comprit sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose.

\- Disons pour faire simple que tout ce qui est bon pour sa santé ou sa survie, elle déteste.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Hancock qui commençait à repartir sur les traces de ses deux sœurs qui avaient quitté la vallée peu avant l'arrivée de Riley.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

Hancock lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ponctua par un signe de la main à Lyra qui le lui rendit avec affection, avant de repartir accompagnée des derniers membres de son cortège en se pâmant sur Luffy qui avait regardé dans sa direction au moins quatre fois. La jeune alchimiste se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à son tour, en soupirant. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir.

* * *

Son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Lyra s'était réveillée dans une couchette sommaire qu'on avait installée pour elle à côté de Lukrecjia toujours endormie dans un des couloirs, et s'en était douloureusement extraite pour rejoindre la salle des machines. Le chemin lui avait paru interminable. Leo avait transporté Riley sur le pont inférieur et n'en était pas sorti depuis, s'acharnant à lui sauver la vie. Elle était passée devant le hublot de la chambre stérile en rejoignant le pont principal. Son amie était couverte de tubes et de pansements et connectée à un respirateur artificiel, la cage thoracique ouverte dans laquelle Leo ressoudait minutieusement chaque fragment d'os que l'onde de choc avait pulvérisé. Sharon l'avait purgée du poison avant que Leo ne l'opère, et l'assistait dans sa tâche, intensément concentrée. Entre Riley, et Luffy et Ace qu'elle avait aperçus endormis et connectés à des moniteurs dans une autre salle, Lyra n'était la priorité de personne et si Leo avait pris la peine de lui remettre l'épaule en passant devant elle dans le sas, sa jambe gauche n'était plus reliée au reste de son corps que par miracle.

Elle se traînait le long des couloirs en s'accrochant à tout ce qui passait à sa portée pour gagner quelques mètres, la respiration sifflante et les mains tremblantes. Elle réussit à tourner à l'angle du mur en serrant les dents et écrasa la commande d'ouverture de la porte du plat de la main. Le poste de pilotage du sous-marin lui parut étrangement réconfortant. Les diodes clignotaient sagement et chaque rouage était à sa place, bourdonnant gentiment pour faire tourner les moteurs. Break tricotait la plus longue écharpe du monde et disparaissait presque sous la laine dans un coin, et Lottie était aux commandes, dirigeant le sous-marin d'une minuscule main de fer. La petite fille se tourna vers elle quand elle tomba presque en entrant, incapable de porter le poids de son corps plus longtemps.

\- J'te dirai pas à quel point t'as l'air pitoyable, mais on est quand même assez haut sur l'échelle.

\- Leo doit bien avoir de l'opium quelque part par-là, grommela-t-elle en réponse.

Il était extrêmement difficile d'articuler sans ouvrir la bouche, mais les nausées étaient plus fortes à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à Ace. Ni à Luffy. Ni à Riley. Ni à Lukrecjia. Ni aux soldats morts à l'intérieur de la prison. Elle ouvrit fiévreusement les tiroirs qu'elle trouvait, à la recherche d'opium, morphine, codéine, n'importe quoi qui lui ferait oublier la douleur et le remords. Surtout la douleur. Surtout le remords. Break émergea de sous son écharpe et lui fit glisser une plaquette de pilules sur le sol avec un regard goguenard qu'elle ne comprit que lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle devrait se baisser pour les récupérer. Lyra crispa la mâchoire et verrouilla ses doigts sur le rebord d'une console de commandes, forçant sur ses abdominaux pour descendre s'asseoir sur le sol en douceur sans que sa jambe ne joue de rôle dans l'action. Elle ne voulait même pas regarder l'état des chaires. Des fragments d'os devaient s'être logés dans les muscles et seuls les tendons devaient la retenir fixée à son bassin. Rien que d'y penser, un nouveau vertige la saisit.

Elle attrapa la boite de médicaments du bout des doigts, avala deux comprimés puis, après un bref haussement d'épaules, un troisième, et reposa sa tête contre le métal froid. Pendant quelques minutes, elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le cliquetis des aiguilles à tricoter et l'écho doucereux du sonar, mâchoires contractées à cause de la douleur et paupières closes à cause des nausées.

\- Maintenant que tu vas partir faire un joli voyage au pays des drogués, je vais venir te raconter une histoire, s'exclama soudainement la voix de l'albinos d'un ton ravi.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver directement en face de celui de Break, dont la couleur sanguinaire devint la balise à laquelle elle s'accrocha au milieu des ténèbres de sa propre conscience. Il avait posé un genou à terre devant elle et son visage décoloré affichait le plus grand sérieux mais ses mots ne furent que murmures.

\- Impel Down a été presque intégralement détruite et des centaines de prisonniers s'en sont échappés. Nous allons être en ligne de mire de la Marine, dirigée par un Gouvernement certes stupide mais également dangereux et avide, une combinaison qui peut se révéler terrible. Je t'ai dit d'attacher tes cheveux face à Magellan pour que la marque de Barbe-Blanche sur ta nuque soit visible, ce qui devrait au meilleur de mes prévisions nous faire tous passer pour des affiliés à l'Empereur et au moins semer la confusion. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, ils nous retrouveront. Je n'ai fait que te faire gagner du _temps_ , Lyra Lockhart, ce sera à toi de l'utiliser à bon escient.

Lyra sentait déjà une relaxation artificielle l'envahir et elle n'éprouvait plus qu'un intense soulagement qui n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en torpeur, la sensation de douleur s'étiolait, remplacée par un faux sentiment de protection. Elle força sur ses yeux pour continuer à se concentrer sur Break qui, elle le savait, ne répèterait pas ses paroles et comptait sur le fait qu'ils soient presque seuls et hors de portée des oreilles habituellement baladeuses de Lottie pour lui parler.

\- Portgas et son frère sont en grand danger. Leurs poursuivants ne s'arrêteront pas là et les traqueront partout où ils iront. Tu n'es plus en sécurité non plus. Les forces opposées montent en puissance, Cheschire, et vous ne ferez pas le poids face à elles. Les pirates doivent survivre et tu dois t'en assurer.

Une intense chaleur se diffusait en elle et ses membres se faisaient lourds. Elle entendait les mots du Chapelier, mais sans leur trouver aucun sens, sans qu'ils ne l'atteignent et sans qu'elle ne les comprenne. La douleur effroyable qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes auparavant et qui enlaçait sa hanche plus fort que toutes les étreintes qu'elle avait connu dans sa vie avait disparu, annihilée par la quiétude illusoire qu'elle avait provoquée.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, mon petit Chat.

* * *

Ace leva son logpose devant ses yeux et farfouilla dans les cartes de l'île que Lyra avait rassemblées pour étudier la géographie d'Amazon Lily, vite rejoint par Luffy qui pointait un nez curieux dans les recherches de son frère. Ils finirent par dénicher une carte à échelle plus large qui indiquait la position de l'île sur Calm Belt par rapport à Redline.

\- Si Boa Hancock veut bien nous prêter un de ses bateaux à aubes, on ne sera pas handicapés par l'absence de vent et de courant, réfléchit le commandant à haute voix sous l'œil ravi de Luffy. A mon avis le plus simple serait de débarquer à Shabaody une nouvelle fois, c'est là que t'as donné rendez-vous à ton équipage et partant de là Lyra et moi on pourrait rejoindre la flotte du vieux via l'île des Hommes-Poissons…

Jinbei eût le temps d'apercevoir les sourcils de Lyra descendre brutalement sur ses yeux mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà foncé sur eux et roulé la carte pour ensuite la leur abattre sur le crâne tour à tour.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? feula-t-elle.

Incertains quant à la nature de la bonne réponse, ni Luffy ni Ace n'osèrent reprendre la parole, choqués également de s'être pris un rouleau de papier dans la figure pour la première fois de leur vie. La conscience de Ace tambourinait contre les parois de son cerveau pour tenter d'échapper à la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus en lui hurlant qu'elle avait pourtant tenté de le prévenir.

\- Comment osez-vous être aussi irresponsables ?

La jeune femme avait soufflé sa phrase, consciente que ce qu'elle allait dire était nécessaire à entendre pour Luffy et Ace mais consciente également que cela allait faire mal et être difficile à écouter pour eux, difficile à prononcer pour elle.

\- Vous êtes faibles. Faibles tous les deux. Vous n'avez rien pu protéger et vous auriez tous crevé si personne ne s'était interposé. Vous êtes tous les deux aveugles et ignorants, vous ne pouvez rien protéger. Vous voulez repartir, alors que vous n'avez rien pu faire, alors que vous êtes si vulnérables et alors que vous avez tant de personnes qui comptent pour vous ?

Jinbei se leva sans mot dire et se plaça derrière elle, partageant son point de vue même s'il ne l'aurait définitivement pas annoncé comme ça. La tête de Riley surgit hors d'un buisson, la jeune femme ayant été attirée par le son, à ses oreilles mélodieux, de Lyra engueulant quelqu'un comme du poisson pourri. Cette dernière reprit, plus calmement, consciente d'avoir secoué les pirates. Elle voyait à leurs réactions que ses mots avaient atteint leur but, Luffy avait blêmi et Ace serré la mâchoire comme s'il venait d'encaisser un coup.

\- Vous avez donné des informations extrêmement utiles à la Marine contre vous, elle sait que vous êtes comme des frères l'un pour l'autre. Et elle sait que quoi qu'il arrive, si l'un est en danger, l'autre arrivera pour le tirer de là. En d'autres termes, vous avez livré à vos ennemis le secret pour vous abattre : s'ils en tiennent un, ils tiennent les deux. S'échapper d'Impel Down était une chose, mais imaginez s'il avait fallu aller chercher Ace sur la place de Marineford. Il y aurait eu une guerre, tout simplement, que vous n'auriez pas gagnée. Et Ace en serait certainement mort, comme bon nombre de membres d'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, comme bon nombre de soldats de la Marine aussi.

Elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître mais quelque chose en elle s'était fêlé lorsqu'elle avait évoqué, pour la première fois à haute voix, le fait qu'Ace aurait pu perdre la vie. Comme si, tout d'un coup, c'était devenu une réalité possible, un parallèle à son monde et à ce qu'elle, Luffy et Ace en avaient fait. Un futur décidé pour Ace, qu'elle et son frère avaient contré en lui en offrant un nouveau. Mais un futur choisi pour lui qui pouvait toujours se réaliser.

\- Le monde est beaucoup trop grand pour que quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur ait de l'importance et c'est pourquoi les choix qu'on fait comptent autant. Chacun vous mènera à une réalité qui ne sera jamais celle que vous auriez vécue si vous aviez choisi autrement. Vous voulez choisir de retourner dans le Nouveau Monde avec votre niveau de puissance actuel, pour vous faire défoncer dès qu'un amiral ou un ennemi d'égale force croisera votre route ? En échouant à protéger tout ce qui vous tient à cœur ?

\- Hé bien voilà qui est rudement dit, jeune demoiselle, on ne peut pas dire que vous mâchiez vos mots.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un bloc pour croiser le regard amusé d'un grand homme aux cheveux blancs, qui affichait un large sourire en les observant.

\- Le vieux Rayleigh ! s'exclama Luffy. Ça alors, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Vous êtes le second de l'ancien Roi des Pirates, réalisa Jinbei. Une véritable légende vivante, Rayleigh le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Lyra inspira une grande goulée d'air et tourna la tête presque au ralenti vers Ace en comprenant ce que cela devait signifier pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été si proche de Roger qu'en cet instant.

\- Mon bateau a coulé lors d'une tempête et j'ai été forcé de terminer à la nage, exposa-t-il. Je suis tombé sur la suite de l'impératrice en accostant, un sacré coup de chance ! Ces charmantes demoiselles m'ont indiqué comment vous trouver.

\- Une tempête sur Calm Belt ? s'interrogea Lyra. Je croyais que…

\- Il ne peut pas y en avoir, c'est une mer sans vent ni courant. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a dû couler avant, et traverser toute cette partie de l'océan à la nage, raisonna Jinbei pendant que Rayleigh expliquait à Luffy qu'il avait laissé sa Vivre Card sur l'archipel avant de venir.

Ace demeurait immobile, préférant rester observateur de la scène qu'y entrer comme acteur tant qu'il hésitait. Il ne souhaitait pas parler de Roger tant que c'était possible, mais outre un incoercible intérêt qu'il tentait de réprimer sous sa haine, il ressentait également du doute. Si l'ancien second du Roi des Pirates le reconnaissait, et il y avait tout à parier que cela allait inévitablement finir par arriver, ce serait sûrement lui qui se lancerait dans le sujet. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier, mais ne désirait pas non plus se montrer blessant ou brutal dans son comportement. _Le mieux serait qu'il ne me remarque pas tout de suite, le temps que je décide ce que je vais f…_

\- Et je te présente Lyra, et Jinbei, qui m'a sauvé la vie, et mon frère Ace !

Rayleigh se tourna vers lui et passa un temps insondable à le détailler, un sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux étrangement embués derrière les verres de ses lunettes, pendant que les prunelles noires d'Ace se dardaient sur lui, patientes mais distantes.

\- C'est incroyable… Tu lui ressembles tellement… à elle.

Lyra attrapa instinctivement les lèvres de Luffy dans son poing fermé pour lui clouer le bec avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit qui brise l'atmosphère qui était en train de se créer. Jinbei acquiesça d'un signe de tête flegmatique et les accompagna plus bas dans la vallée pour laisser à Ace l'espace qui lui serait nécessaire pour affronter ou apprécier ce moment. Lyra attrapa le regard de son amant pour l'assurer de leur présence si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir, sans se douter que le vieux combattant derrière eux ne manquait rien de leur échange silencieux qu'il contemplait avec appréciation. Ace s'arracha des yeux de Lyra pour se tourner vers Rayleigh, un pied de chaque côté de la corde.

\- Luffy, viens avec moi ! pépia la jeune femme. J'ai un truc à te montrer, t'as déjà entendu parler de l'hélium ?

* * *

Les heures de l'après-midi s'étaient écoulées au fur et à mesure que les couleurs du couchant avaient coloré le ciel, et Jinbei, Lyra et Luffy les avaient occupées en évitant avec une particulière minutie d'évoquer le sujet d'Ace et Rayleigh qui n'étaient pas redescendus de la falaise sur laquelle ils étaient allés se percher. Leur attention fût temporairement distraite lorsque Luffy aspira trop d'hélium et commença à s'élever inéluctablement dans les airs en prenant la direction du large avec des appels au secours rendus suraigus par le gaz, mais une fois que le jeune garçon fût secouru et que Lyra eût piteusement promis à Jinbei de ne plus jamais recommencer, le pirate et l'alchimiste se retrouvèrent à combattre à nouveau l'envie irrépressible d'aller fourrer leur nez là où il n'avait absolument rien à fabriquer. L'homme-poisson les surveillait distraitement en savourant une coupe de saké chaud, sachant pertinemment que Lyra et Luffy ne pourraient plus ronger leur frein très longtemps et que leur curiosité, couplée à leur sollicitude voire inquiétude pour Ace, allait fatalement finir par l'emporter. Il ne fût donc pas surpris le moins du monde en les retrouvant perchés dans un palmier pour observer la scène quand il releva les yeux.

Jinbei lui-même s'avouait intéressé, et l'être d'autant plus que les deux jeunes lui avaient raconté l'histoire et la paternité du second commandant d'Edward Newgate. Il en avait été estomaqué, et l'idée de ce dont le fils et le second de Roger pouvaient parler en ce moment même était impossible à écarter de l'esprit. _Ace serait donc le fils de Roger, et il aurait fini chez Barbe-Blanche… L'océan est décidément imprévisible._ Les deux jeunes atterrirent à côté de lui accompagnés du claquement distinctif du corps élastique de Luffy qui se rétractait lorsque Ace et Rayleigh finirent par descendre quand la nuit fût noire. Lyra s'enquit de son état d'esprit d'un échange de regard et se détendit en constatant que s'il était déboussolé, fatigué et quelque part choqué, il était également serein et soulagé. Ace jeta négligemment une boule de feu grosse comme un chat sur le sol où elle crépita joyeusement en les éclairant. Rayleigh les dévisagea le sourire aux lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

\- Luffy, j'ai une proposition à te faire, à toi et à ton frère Ace. Comme la jeune demoiselle vous l'a annoncé à mon arrivée, vous êtes en sous-puissance par rapport aux forces qui s'opposeront à vous dans le Nouveau Monde. J'ai vu les diffusions de vos combats, et je vous propose de vous entraîner avant que vous ne repartiez à la conquête de Grand Line.

\- Mais je dois rejoindre mon équipage, objecta Luffy. On a été séparés il y a des semaines, ils vont tout faire pour aller à Shabaody.

\- A ce sujet, s'immisça Lyra, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Ace la dévisagea avec un sourire amusé. Quand Lyra avait cet air-là, ça ne présageait jamais qu'un plan à la fois cinglé et irrésistible pour foutre la merde quelque part. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées dans une expression mutine et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Aucun doute, il n'allait pas être déçu par ce qui allait suivre.

\- Toute cette histoire a été très médiatisée, poursuivit-elle en brandissant le journal du jour, mais vous êtes restés cachés et il faut faire en sorte que cela continue comme ça. Il suffirait d'utiliser les journaux pour faire passer un message aux chapeaux de paille !

\- Mais pourtant, interrompit Jinbei, Rayleigh a réussi à vous retrouver.

\- A vrai dire cela n'était pas de mon fait mais de celui de Shakky. C'est elle qui a présagé qu'Hancock aurait été la mieux placée pour cacher Luffy, et comme Ace et lui se sont enfuis d'Impel Down ensemble il était très probable qu'ils soient encore ensemble à l'heure actuelle. Je peux vous garantir que la Marine ne risque pas d'en venir aux mêmes déductions.

Lyra hocha la tête avant de reprendre en se frottant les mains.

\- Alors voilà ce que je vous propose…

* * *

Le navire de la Marine pénétra dans la baie de la place-forte en profitant du vent arrière, accostant avec dextérité au sein du quartier général du Gouvernement. Les locaux étaient bruyants et fébriles, la faute en était à la destruction d'Impel Down et à l'évasion massive qui s'en était suivie. Le QG se retrouvait donc vidé de la majeure partie de ses résidents, amiraux comme simples soldats, presque tous s'étaient lancés sur les mers pour stopper les désastres qu'ils causaient de par le monde et les capturer à nouveau en attendant la reconstruction de la prison. Le symbole qui ornait la grande porte du pénitencier avait échoué sur l'esplanade de Marineford et gisait à demi brisé, attendant d'être restauré dans sa gloire passée.

Le ponton du navire s'abaissa et ses passagers en descendirent avec un calme nonchalant, observant la composition des lieux et attendant patiemment qu'on les remarque. Enfin, une jeune recrue en lâcha son arme en se retournant sur son poste de garde et se mit à brailler à plein poumons quand elle les eût reconnus.

\- ALEEEEEEERTE ! ALEEEEEEEERTE ! CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ET POINGS ARDENTS ONT PENETRE A L'INTERIEUR DU QG !

\- Et c'est parti ! s'exclama Ace en enflammant son bras et en se jetant en avant. Luffy, à toi de jouer !

Son cadet hocha la tête d'un air enjoué et commença à courir vers le centre de la place pendant que Lyra veillait à ce qu'aucune des balles tirées en direction du jeune garçon ne l'atteignent.

\- C'est… c'est pas vrai, balbutia un soldat en se paralysant. C'est les trois terreurs d'Impel Down, accompagnées de l'ex-Corsaire Jinbei et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'ancien bras droit de Gold Roger, gémit-il.

\- Ils ont dû profiter que la plupart de nos atouts soient absents, pétarada son supérieur. Je savais que c'était une connerie de laisser Marineford en sous-effectif ! SOLDATS ! EN JOUE !

Rayleigh avait tiré son épée et ferraillait avec ceux qui osaient l'approcher quand Jinbei couvrait les arrières d'Ace en dirigeant des colonnes d'eau vers les soldats que les flammes du jeune homme avaient épargnées, mais tous se figèrent quand le premier coup de cloche résonna dans toute l'enceinte du bastion de l'armée. Luffy fit tonner la cloche d'Ox seize fois sous les yeux hagards des marines qui, frappés de stupeur, n'osèrent plus faire un geste. Lyra avisa le sigle d'Impel Down, encore reconnaissable malgré le terrible état dans lequel l'effondrement de la prison l'avait laissé, et tira un appareil photo polaroïd de sa ceinture en jubilant.

\- Ici ça sera parfait, s'écria-t-elle.

L'ex-Corsaire et l'ancien second du Roi des Pirates choisirent cet instant pour repartir à l'attaque et ne laisser aucun répit à leurs adversaires, pendant que Luffy et Ace atterrissaient à côté de Lyra après avoir sauté en plein combat pour la rejoindre. Elle leva l'appareil en l'air devant eux en prenant bien soin de garder le symbole ravagé dans le champ de l'appareil.

\- Pousse-toi Luffy, tu prends toute la place dans le cadre !

\- Mais il faut qu'on voie mon tatouage !

\- Tu veux dire, les lettres qu'on a tracées au feutre sur ton bras ? souligna Ace avec sarcasme.

\- Un grand sourire, les garçons !

Le flash du polaroïd illumina leurs visages hilares et immortalisa leur dernière action d'éclat contre la Marine avant un très long moment.

* * *

Lyra se coula sous le bras d'Ace et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux en effleurant la surface de l'eau avec son pied. Depuis leur retour de Marineford dans l'après-midi, il n'avait que très peu parlé et ne s'était pas joint à eux. Lyra avait laissé passer une **heure** , puis une seconde, et était partie le rejoindre au troisième fuseau de silence, laissant Luffy démontrer l'étendue de ses capacités à Jinbei et Rayleigh donner des nouvelles de Shabaody à Hancock et ses sœurs. Ace cala son menton sur le haut du crâne de l'alchimiste et ferma les yeux d'aise en passant ses mains sous ses genoux pour la ramener contre lui.

Leo et Lottie étaient finalement partis un peu avant leur propre départ pour Marineford en emmenant Riley, et il sourit fugacement en se souvenant de la scène. La petite fille s'était fendue d'un laconique geste de la main envers eux mais Riley était restée leur faire des signes sur le pont sans vouloir se décider à rentrer dans le sous-marin, en empêchant le Lion de plonger. Il l'avait finalement attrapée par le col et balancée à l'intérieur pendant qu'elle leur criait ses derniers mots d'adieu.

« _A plus les mecs, et n'oubliez pas : la réalité n'a pas de sens, rien de ce que vous vivez n'est autre chose qu'une illusion, vous allez tous finir par crever, volez de l'or, bye-bye ! »_

Il sourit fugacement en y repensant et surtout en imaginant le carnage qu'allaient provoquer à l'intérieur du Nautilus les caractères combinés de Lottie et Riley. Son sourire se résorba quand il se souvint que, à présents qu'ils étaient eux aussi partis, ne restaient plus sur l'île que Jinbei qui allait repartir et faire un crochet par le Moby pour avertir son père et les autres de son choix de rester s'entraîner, Rayleigh, Luffy, Lyra et lui. Comme si la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, si joyeuse, durant laquelle il avait assisté à la naissance de la relation entre son frère et son amante sur le navire de la Marine qu'ils avaient détourné, n'avait été que de la poudre aux yeux. Il savait pertinemment que cela était dû aux changements brutaux qui venaient de secouer sa vie, et ne se sentait pas oppressé ou déprimé, simplement aphone.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Lyra de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rayleigh, ni à personne d'autre. Il en crevait d'envie, pourtant, mais il n'y était pas parvenu, il n'avait pas réussi à surmonter ce blocage imaginaire qui obturait sa gorge. Elle lui laissait toujours le temps de macérer ses pensées les plus sérieuses et ne se mêlait jamais de ses idées avant de sentir qu'il ne prendrait pas l'initiative de lancer le sujet. Lui aussi sentait en cet instant qu'elle avait gardé beaucoup de choses pour elle, des choses dont elle n'avait aucune envie de parler tout en sachant qu'elle avait besoin de les dire – elle agissait toujours de la même façon et venait se blottir contre lui en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire face. Quand elle se sentait mal, Lyra ne croisait jamais le regard d'Ace.

\- Si Luffy et moi n'avions pas réussi à briser Impel Down… souffla-t-elle face à l'océan.

Ace raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches mais la laissa continuer à son rythme.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir à Marineford.

\- Dans un univers parallèle, peut-être, sourit-il.

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes mais s'il n'avait pas pu résister à la pique, il n'avait pas l'intention de pousser la plaisanterie. Il avait passé des journées entières à attendre d'être exécuté. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à chasser la pensée de sa mort de son esprit, pour le moment.

\- Je l'envie, Luffy. Dès la seconde où il s'est réveillé, il avait tout oublié de ce qui s'était passé, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé, reprit-elle. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… ce doit être pratique.

\- Dangereux, aussi. C'est une vraie tête brûlée qui ne se rend jamais vraiment compte du merdier dans lequel il se fourre, ou alors si par miracle il le réalise c'est déjà trop tard.

\- Au moins une fois que c'est terminé, il ne reste pas hanté par ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il arrive à dormir, lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ton cas ? questionna-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Ca va passer, assura-t-elle.

Elle arqua son dos pour se coller à lui le plus possible mais resta silencieuse un moment. Ace enfonça un peu plus son visage dans le creux du cou de Lyra avant de reprendre.

\- Quand j'étais chez Dadan, un jour j'ai demandé à Garp si c'était une mauvaise chose que je sois né. J'étais tout petit, je venais de poser mes premières questions sur Roger.

 _Et de me prendre mes premières baffes cinglantes dans la figure_ , ne rajouta-t-il pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, elle le savait. Il le lui avait fait brutalement comprendre, une journée à peine après l'avoir rencontrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

Elle avait renversé sa tête en arrière et commencé à frotter doucement son front contre le sien.

\- Que la seule façon pour moi de le découvrir, c'était de vivre.

\- Tu n'en as plus envie ?

\- J'en ai jamais eu autant envie.

Il déposa une ligne de baisers le long de sa gorge, chacun élargissant son sourire. Ça faisait du bien de le formuler à haute voix. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait saisi tout ce que cette phrase signifiait pour lui, l'envie de retourner auprès de son père et de ses frères d'équipage, la hargne d'acquérir plus de puissance, le bonheur de la voir se lier avec Luffy, la peur de les voir souffrir par sa faute, la compréhension des actes politiques cruciaux qui s'étaient joués, la rage d'avoir été si arrogant, l'humilité ressentie face au second de son géniteur, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. A la réflexion, elle devait avoir compris au moins cette dernière partie.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir braillé dessus.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être fait capturer et condamner à mort.

\- C'était pas ta f… Si, c'était complètement ta faute.

Ace éclata de rire et s'étouffa avec une mèche de cheveux qu'il s'évertua à recracher. Il sortit son nez des cheveux de Lyra quand elle lui donna un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes, plus pressant cette fois. Il suivit du regard le point qu'elle montrait du doigt et attrapa au vol le journal plié que lâcha sur lui le Martin Facteur avant de décrire un large demi-tour et de planer paisiblement en direction du large. Sans se préoccuper de lui demander son avis, Ace balança Lyra sur son épaule et courut en direction de la clairière où Rayleigh était en pleine discussion avec Gloriosa. Il reconnut Margaret, une archère avec qui Luffy avait sympathisé et qui était d'ailleurs en train de lui servir ce qui sentait comme un ragoût aux herbes absolument succulent, ainsi que Marigold et Sandersonia parmi les guerrières présentes.

\- Vous l'avez reçu vous aussi ? jubila Lyra quand Ace la lâcha.

Les Kujas hochèrent la tête avec des expressions excitées ou bienveillantes. Lyra jeta son exemplaire du journal sur la table devant eux pour admirer la photo qui s'étalait en première page, celle qu'elle avait pris et envoyé à la presse quelques jours plus tôt et sur laquelle, clairement visible, figurait le code tracé sur le bras de Luffy. 3D2Y.

\- Il y a tout un article qui va avec, renseigna Gloriosa. Les journalistes s'en sont donnés à cœur joie, il y a plus de théories pour expliquer votre geste que de feuilles dans cette jungle.

\- C'est parfait, répliqua Ace en parcourant brièvement la légende du cliché. A mon avis, ton équipage a dû le recevoir aussi à l'heure qu'il est, lança-t-il à son frère.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, sourit Sandersonia. Calm Belt est très mal desservie par les services de journaux, la plupart des régions ont les nouvelles avant nous.

Luffy arborait un sourire plus large qu'une banane et il mordit dans la véritable banane qu'il tenait en main et avala sa bouchée avant de se joindre à la conversation.

\- Ils comprendront ce que veut dire le code, j'en suis sûr. Maintenant, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur notre entraînement ! se résolut-il en serrant le poing.

\- A ce sujet, jeune Lockhart, énonça Rayleigh qui jusqu'alors était resté observateur de la scène.

Lyra tourna ses yeux soleil vers lui, interpelée.

\- Oui ?

\- Je crains que tu ne puisses pas rester parmi nous.

Lyra haussa les sourcils pratiquement au niveau de la racine de ses cheveux et écarquilla les yeux. Une demi-douzaine de répliques acerbes lui fusèrent à l'esprit mais elle écarta les « et comment exactement tu comptes empêcher ça » et autres « mange un sac de foutre et étouffe-toi avec » pour ne sagement retenir que la réponse la plus aimable qu'elle pouvait fournir, profitant d'être encore en mesure de pouvoir fournir des réponses aimables.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Ace détourna les yeux vers elle au son du vouvoiement. Ce n'était pas une marque de respect, mais l'exact inverse. Une chance de revenir en arrière avant qu'elle ne déclenche l'apocalypse. Il réprima un gloussement et sauta à côté de Luffy pour ne rien manquer de la confrontation épique entre Lyra Lockhart et la légende vivante de la piraterie qu'était Rayleigh. Ace mordit dans une cuisse de poulet, impatient d'en arriver au moment où elle allait péter les plombs.

\- J'ai expliqué en quoi consistait l'entraînement que je vais faire subir à Luffy et Ace. Boa Hancock a accepté de nous laisser la jouissance de l'île de Ruskaina mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir t'autoriser à y mettre les pieds.

L'air ahuri de Lyra augmentait de plus en plus à chaque mot prononcé et Ace engloutit une nouvelle cuisse de poulet en se demandant ce que Rayleigh pouvait bien avoir par la tête pour la tourmenter comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère habituel, et il avait de plus très bien cerné la façon qu'avait Lyra de traiter avec les ordres, à savoir les ignorer et n'en faire qu'à sa tête. En réfléchissant, il réalisa que ce devait probablement être un test. Il avait vu Luffy agir sur Shabaody, et quant à lui, il avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître en conversant. Même s'il avait côtoyé Lyra pendant plusieurs semaines à présent, il désirait sûrement savoir si elle avait le cran nécessaire pour ce qu'il voulait leur enseigner.

\- Parmi les trois formes de Haki existantes, Ace et Luffy possèdent le plus rare, le Haki des Rois. Il est impossible de le développer et tu ne ferais que perdre ton temps, en plus de déconcentrer ceux qui auront besoin de chaque minute de leur attention pour survivre sur Ruskaina.

Lyra cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pendant qu'elle assimilait les informations mais ce fût l'une d'entre elles en particulier qui tilta à son cerveau et à la très – très – grande surprise d'Ace, elle se fendit d'un large sourire niais.

\- Je comprends, merci de m'en avoir informée, gazouilla-t-elle.

Médusé, Ace la regarda partir en direction du banquet autour duquel se trouvaient toujours l'impératrice et sa cour, en essayant de comprendre quelle partie de la scène il avait bien pu manquer. C'était tout sauf Lyra, ça. Il l'avait un jour entendue répondre à Barbe-Blanche qu'il pouvait aller se gratter quand il lui avait prescrit de renforcer la structure de l'un des mâts du navire de la quatorzième division. Il l'observa minauder auprès de Hancock et commençait à froncer les sourcils sous l'effet de l'étrangeté de la scène quand l'Impératrice fit volte-face comme une furie et traversa la vallée à grandes enjambées poursuivie par ses sœurs et la vieille Gloriosa affolées pour se camper devant Rayleigh. Elle commença alors à lui hurler dessus des grossièretés incompréhensibles à propos de Grand Amour qu'on ne pouvait séparer, d'épreuves, de fidélité, d'attente et de souveraineté. Jinbei et Luffy avaient eux aussi cessé leurs activités pour observer la scène et Lyra s'adossa à un arbre juste à côté d'Ace en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, extraordinairement satisfaite d'elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore ? demanda-t-il mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

\- Je suis allée chouiner dans les jupes de Hancock que le vilain méchant Rayleigh voulait me séparer de l'amour de ma vie que je venais juste de retrouver après avoir cru le perdre et qu'il ne voulait pas m'entraîner avec vous.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil sans préciser si elle abondait dans son sens et venait de lui clamer son amour-propre au visage ou si elle lui déclarait sa flamme (1).

Ace porta sa coupe de saké à ses lèvres sans pouvoir lâcher du regard le spectacle hallucinant de l'Impératrice qui hurlait aux oreilles de Rayleigh que Ruskaina était sous souveraineté Kuja et qu'il n'avait pas à dire qui pouvait y aller ou non et que séparer un couple était la chose la plus cruelle que l'on puisse faire et qu'il ne ferait pas la loi sur son île à moins qu'il n'enfile une robe et ne devienne impératrice, et Ace cessa d'écouter à ce moment-là car il s'était étranglé dans sa boisson en imaginant le Seigneur des Ténèbres travesti. Au bout d'un moment interminable, Hancock finit par s'arrêter pour respirer. Rayleigh en profita alors pour afficher un air affable et après avoir croisé le regard victorieux de Lyra et lui avoir souri, assurer à la princesse serpent qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de refuser quoi que ce soit à Lyra, se ferait un plaisir de l'entraîner elle aussi à la maîtrise du Haki et que tout cela procédait d'un malencontreux quiproquo, ce qui eût pour effet d'apaiser la harpie qui retrouva ses traits parfaits et son port de mannequin.

Rayleigh échangea un clin d'œil avec Lyra et leva son verre en sa direction avant de le vider d'une gorgée. Luffy sauta sur ses pieds et vissa son chapeau de paille sur son crâne, avant de se tourner face à l'océan et de hurler en direction du large.

\- ATTENDEZ-MOI LES AMIS ! A DANS DEUX ANS SUR SHABAODY !

* * *

Le nom de famille de Riley est une référence à Eren Jägger de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ ou _L'Attaque des Titans_ , une bombe nucléaire. Quant à Lottie, elle est inspirée de celle qui lui a donné ses noms et surnom : Charlotte Baskerville de _Pandora Hearts_ , cependant son caractère et sa personnalité diffèrent quelque peu de ceux de son homonyme (son âge aussi, pour le coup).

(1) Je n'arrêterai jamais mes jeux de mots pourris, jamaiiiiiiis !

A plus dans l'bus !


	27. La Faucheuse brisée

Bonjour :)

Le petit discours se fera plutôt en fin de chapitre pour ne rien vous spoiler (on ne sait jamais), aussi je vais ici me contenter de vous remercier de l'accueil fait au dernier chapitre et de vous souhaiter une excellente lecture, puisse-t-elle vous plaire !

Disclaimer : La propriété de One Piece n'est pas mienne, et au cours de cet arc plusieurs caméos risquent de faire leur apparition, dont un principal. Ne vous inquiétez pas, toujours dans un souci d'éviter les spoilers, ils sont crédités le moment venu, je ne m'en attribue pas la propriété pour autant !

* * *

Chapitre 27

La Faucheuse brisée

Lyra replia ses jambes sous elle dans le fauteuil et leva les yeux de sa feuille de rapport pour observer la neige tomber sur l'océan par les gigantesques fenêtres en ogives de la bibliothèque. Elle tâtonna quelques secondes à côté d'elle pour reconnaître au toucher l'assiette de biscuits aux amandes qu'elle avait posé sur la table en arrivant et en cassa un en deux avant d'en proposer une moitié à Marco sur son épaule. Le premier commandant avait pris sa forme zoan en début de matinée quand ils avaient accosté et avait fait le tour de l'île pour vérifier si elle était suffisamment grande et suffisamment protégée, avant de venir tapoter d'une serre sur un carreau de fenêtre un peu moins d'une heure auparavant. Il s'était depuis juché sur son épaule et n'avait pas tardé à y piquer du nez, sa tête douce appuyée contre la tempe de l'alchimiste quand un élan de sommeil commençait à le gagner. Marco avait pris l'habitude de faire des siestes sur l'épaule de Lyra depuis qu'Ace et elle avait retrouvé l'équipage, et c'était devenu une habitude pour lui que de venir poser ses plumes de phénix sur la jeune femme quand le bruit et les responsabilités l'entouraient depuis trop longtemps.

Il entrouvrit un œil endormi et saisit la moitié de biscuit dans son bec pour l'avaler et sauta de l'épaule de la jeune femme sur ses genoux pour s'installer plus confortablement afin de dormir. Lyra le laissait s'établir globalement où il voulait, et même s'il s'était déjà pris nombre de pichenettes dans le bec pour lui avoir planté ses serres dans la cuisse sans le faire exprès, sa préférence continuait d'aller vers les genoux de Lyra car dans cette position il savait qu'elle finirait fatalement par le caresser doucement sans même y penser. Marco avait découvert qu'il raffolait des caresses sous sa forme zoan, sans savoir s'il appréciait celles de sa consœur plus que celles des autres puisque Lyra était la seule à jamais avoir tenté l'expérience. Cela dit, réfléchit-il avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux, il n'était jamais allé quémander des câlins à personne d'autre non plus. Il appréciait le toucher de Lyra dont les doigts s'enfonçaient dans son plumage juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas lui faire mal ou passaient simplement sur le sommet de sa tête dans un mouvement infini, mais n'aurait jamais l'idée d'aller se poser sur les genoux de qui que ce soit d'autre. De plus, il produisait des flammes, sans chaleur s'il le décidait certes, mais des flammes tout de même. Lyra était la seule de l'équipage à avoir ignifugé tous ses vêtements, en plus d'Ace. C'était d'ailleurs de la faute de ce dernier si l'alchimiste avait entrepris sa vaste campagne de protection contre les incendies, après que le second commandant ait cramé un troisième soutien-gorge sans le faire exprès.

Un roucoulement discret sortit de sa gorge quand il y repensa. Lyra ne les avait pas rejoints depuis très longtemps quand c'était arrivé, et la moitié de l'équipage s'était foutu de la poire d'Ace pendant des semaines, après ça. Il n'avait pas toujours une parfaite maîtrise de ses flammes, et Lyra n'était pas la seule à en avoir fait les frais, même si, au vu de leur proximité, elle en avait sûrement plus pâti que quiconque. Marco prit bien soin de ne pas froisser les plumes de sa queue en s'endormant – ça faisait un mal de chien au réveil, comme une crampe qui aurait eu une crampe. Il se roula en boule et posa sa tête sur son dos en exhalant un soupir de contentement. Les doigts repliés de Lyra passèrent légèrement le long de son cou comme pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit puis l'alchimiste se replongea dans sa page de rapports en le laissant se reposer. Selon les termes de l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec Ace, elle avait accepté de s'occuper de la moitié de ses tâches administratives contre la promesse du commandant de lui apprendre à piloter son Striker. Lyra savait que puisqu'incapable de générer des flammes en continu, il était inutile d'espérer emprunter sa planche à voile à son amant, mais elle caressait, en plus des plumes de Marco, l'espoir de faire les yeux doux au Lièvre de Mars afin de se voir offrir une planche solaire.

Elle fronça les sourcils en relisant un passage saugrenu et coinça un second biscuit entre ses dents en essayant de comprendre ce que l'auteur des lignes avait bien pu vouloir signifier exactement. Très vite pourtant, elle releva à nouveau à tête pour observer la neige tomber. Les treize navires restant allaient rejoindre les trois premiers qui étaient déjà amarrés sur Holly Mist, une île en permanence plongée dans la neige et le givre. Elle était à présent parfaitement rôdée aux mécanismes de l'équipage, et savait que seuls les navires de la première et de la seconde division restaient presque en permanence rattachés au Mobydick premier du nom, sauf si une mission leur avait été assignée. En réalité, au commencement seul le navire de la première restait sur les traces du bâtiment principal, mais lorsque la seconde division s'était retrouvée sans commandant des années auparavant, Newgate avait pris la décision de garder le vaisseau dans son sillage pour procurer plus de confort et de stabilité aux marins, et l'habitude était restée même lorsqu'Ace avait pris la tête de la seconde flotte. Les treize autres divisions parcouraient en permanence le domaine de l'Empereur et les seize navires ne se rejoignaient que pour les réunions des commandants qui étaient pour le reste de l'équipage synonyme de fêtes et de réjouissances.

Sans surprise pour personne, Lyra n'avait pas pointé le nez dehors depuis que la température était descendue au-dessous de zéro et elle était en fait ravie que Marco ait décidé de venir faire sa sieste sur elle car il lui procurait une source de chaleur supplémentaire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait réellement besoin puisque avant de partir explorer l'île, Ace avait soufflé des boules de feu dans toute la bibliothèque qui flottaient docilement à diverses hauteurs, mais entre l'étage des glaces d'Impel Down et les deux ans passés sur Ruskaina à se farcir un hiver épouvantable toutes les trois semaines, sa hantise du froid avait pris des proportions considérables. Elle adorait la neige, cependant, et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer tant le ballet des flocons qu'elle apercevait à travers les vitres la fascinait. Quelqu'un lui chaparda son serre-tête orné d'oreilles de chats par derrière et elle tendit la main juste à temps pour agripper les cordons du chapeau d'Ace, qu'elle lui subtilisa. Il fit alors le tour du fauteuil et s'accroupit devant elle en époussetant les flocons qui parsemaient ses vêtements.

\- Echange équivalent, proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire en tendant la main.

Lyra fit la moue et enfonça le stetson orange sur son crâne. Ace s'approcha d'elle pour enfiler à nouveau son serre-tête et effleura sa gorge du bout du nez.

\- Hm, tu sens bon.

\- Ça s'appelle l'hygiène, répliqua Lyra d'un ton moqueur. Qui sait, ça pourrait te plaire si tu décidais de t'y mettre.

Sur ses genoux, le corps de Marco fût secoué par un gloussement et Ace lui envoya une pichenette en plein bec. Vexé, le phénix se releva en prenant bien soin de le fouetter au visage avec les plumes de sa queue et s'étira avant de partir s'installer plus loin. Il reprit toutefois sa forme humaine en apercevant le titre du journal que son frère spirituel tenait à la main.

\- Donquichotte Doflamingo est tombé ? questionna-t-il, le front strié par une ride inquisitrice.

\- Ouaip ! s'exclama Ace qui de toute évidence avait attendu avec impatience que quelqu'un remarque son journal et lui pose la question. C'est Luffy qui lui a mis une branlée, reprit-il, gonflé de fierté.

Marco se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre quand Ace déplia le journal et se lança dans les explications du tournoi du Coliseum à Dressrosa qui avait mené à la chute de Mingo.

\- Il voulait faire gagner un fruit du démon ?

Lyra haussa les sourcils. Elle avait tendance à oublier la rareté des fruits et l'avidité de ses contemporains à leur égard.

\- Le fruit des Ténèbres, apparemment, mais il aurait disparu avec les évènements. Personne ne sait où il est et qui est en sa possession, aujourd'hui.

Lyra observa le premier commandant du coin de l'œil, et nota son front plissé et ses yeux calculateurs. Elle lui reconnaissait cette expression qu'il arborait généralement devant des cartes, ou des plans. Elle sourit franchement à Ace, qui avait laissé pendre son chapeau dans son dos et après avoir attaché ses cheveux noirs, farfouillait dans ses poches en cherchant sa barrette.

\- Donc, si on récapitule, énuméra-t-elle, d'abord Luffy a déjoué le complot de Hody Jones contre la famille royale de l'île des Hommes-Poissons – oh, le palais Ryûgu nous a transmis les dernières avancées, d'ailleurs, je dois avoir la lettre quelque part, il faut que je pense à vous la donner pour la réunion – et maintenant il envoie au trou un deuxième Grand Corsaire ? Rien ne l'arrête, poursuivit-elle en étirant ses lèvres.

\- Il l'a pas juste envoyé au trou, répondit Ace en ramenant ses mèches en arrière avant de les fixer avec la barrette qu'il avait enfin retrouvée, y'a toute une histoire avec l'ancienne famille de Dressrosa aussi, j'ai pas tout lu mais ça avait l'air d'être sauvage, apparemment Mingo a pété une durite et a tenté d'assassiner la moitié de son royaume.

Malgré l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en une minuscule queue-de-cheval et la barrette qui plaquait le reste en arrière, une multitude de mèches rebelles s'enfuyaient par tous les moyens et continuaient d'encadrer son visage. Lyra nota mentalement de récupérer le journal une fois qu'Ace aurait fini de gueuler à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point son frère était génial pour s'intéresser à cette histoire qui s'annonçait passionnante, mais présentement c'étaient surtout les pensées du premier commandant qu'elle souhait découvrir.

\- J'vais aller montrer ça au paternel, s'exclama Ace en se relevant d'un bond.

Il effleura une boule de feu en suspension du bout du doigt avant de partir et la poussa gentiment vers le visage de Lyra qui souffla un baiser en sa direction, avant de disparaître. La jeune femme attendit d'entendre le bruit des pas d'Ace s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'il hélait des membres d'équipage pour leur farcir les oreilles avec Luffy, avant de se tourner vers Marco.

\- Accouche, ordonna-t-elle, inflexible.

Marco s'autorisa un sourire en réalisant qu'il avait été grillé dès les premières secondes et se laissa tomber en tailleur sur l'énorme coussin que Lyra fit jaillir du sol d'un mouvement du doigt. Il fronçait les sourcils et Lyra plongea l'extrémité d'une cigarette dans la boule de feu qu'Ace avait rapproché d'elle avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu un Martin Facteur… inhabituel.

\- Du genre ? questionna l'alchimiste en expirant sa fumée.

\- Du genre inhabituel. Il va falloir qu'on parle un peu politique, si tu veux tout savoir.

Lyra n'acquiesça que d'un signe de tête, désireuse de ne pas l'interrompre.

\- L'équilibre du monde balance entre les forces opposées : la Marine avec pour faire simple, les amiraux et les Corsaires, les pirates et parmi eux, surtout les Quatre Empereurs.

\- Pour faire très simple, s'étonna Lyra. Tu n'as pas évoqué les révolutionnaires ni les mafieux. Ni les alchimistes, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Les révolutionnaires parce que dans ce cas présent, on s'en fout les mafieux, j'allais y venir avant que tu ne me coupes et les alchimistes, parce que vous êtes douze à tout péter et que vous êtes trop occupés à vous en cogner.

\- Je ne te permets pas, fit semblant de s'offusquer Lyra, qui en réalité lui permettait tout à fait.

\- Les mafieux, donc. Je ne sais pas si tu sais comment fonctionne la pègre ?

\- Dans les grandes lignes, répondit-elle en s'appliquant à dissimuler son malaise sous un faux air serein et en soufflant un épais nuage de fumée devant elle pour distraire le commandant.

\- Pour abréger, disons que la pègre contrôle tout le marché noir existant. Tous les trafics, que ce soient drogue, esclaves, armes, que sais-je encore, sont supervisés par des hommes ou des femmes de pouvoir et d'argent, qui les utilisent pour acquérir plus de pouvoir et plus d'argent. Au sommet de cette pyramide, il y a une personne, que l'on ne connaissait jusqu'à présent que sous un pseudonyme : le Joker. Il contrôle rigoureusement tout le marché noir et tout ce qui s'y passe en y affirmant sa domination, chaque clan ou gang lui est affilié d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _Oui, je sais. Je sais tout ça beaucoup mieux que toi, et tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je souhaiterais que tu m'apprennes réellement tout ce que tu crois m'apprendre ici_. Elle ne dit absolument rien, mais fût consciente d'avoir pâli.

\- Ace vient de me l'apprendre, le Corsaire Donquichotte Doflamingo est déchu de tous les titres qu'il possédait. Parmi eux, celui du Joker.

Lyra écarquilla les yeux. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Doflamingo était le Joker ? Mais, attends, comment tu peux savoir ça ? J'avais le journal sous les yeux il n'y a pas cinq minutes et il n'en parlait pas.

\- Le Martin Facteur, répondit Marco d'un air sombre. La lettre qu'il transportait était facile à comprendre malgré des tournures imagées assez surprenantes, mais il y en a une que je n'avais pas saisie jusqu'à maintenant : « maintenant que le flamant rose est mort ».

\- Mingo…

\- Bingo, répliqua Marco en esquissant un sourire, n'ayant pas pu retenir le jeu de mots. Il n'est pas mort au sens littéral du terme, mais au sens symbolique.

\- Je vois… murmura Lyra, en sentant son instinct former une ignoble boule avec ses entrailles. Et elle disait quoi, cette lettre ?

* * *

\- C'est une proposition d'alliance émanant de ce qui semble être un groupement, l' « Arcadia ».

Le silence tomba dans la salle de réunion. A l'extrémité de la table et dominant l'assemblée, Edward Newgate posa un doigt sur sa tempe, signe de profonde concentration. Haruta, perplexe, se gratta la tête, imité par quelques autres. Ace s'appuya plus franchement sur le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les bras devant lui. Il n'était pas certain que cela soit une bonne nouvelle.

\- J'ai volontairement attendu la réunion avant d'en parler à quiconque, Père exclus. Nous avons reçu cette lettre il y a trois jours, mais avant aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas tout son sens.

\- On sait qui c'est, cet « Arcadia » ? demanda Fossa en fronçant les sourcils, son cigare remuant au bord de ses lèvres.

Marco soupira.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'en savais rien.

\- Inconnu au bataillon, annonça Ace.

\- Jamais entendu parler, confirma Blamenco.

\- Pareil pour moi, ajouta SpeedJiru.

Le phénix laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre quand l'attention de ses frères se porta à nouveau sur lui.

\- Le Joker est tombé, déclara-t-il.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Joz se releva d'un coup et failli emporter la table dans son élan, Vista et Kuriel commencèrent à s'exprimer en même temps sans que quiconque ne comprenne en quoi consistaient leurs indignations, et seuls Satch et Namur restèrent de marbre, le maître-coq se contentant d'écarquiller les yeux et l'homme-poisson de se décaler sur son siège. La voix tonnante d'Atmos finit par s'élever au-dessus de la clameur de ses égaux.

\- Comment le sait-on ?

\- Ace a reçu le journal ce matin, qui annonce la chute du Corsaire Doflamingo.

\- C'est le petit Luffy qui l'a défoncé, on sait, soupira Izou dont les oreilles chauffaient encore.

\- La pègre se retrouve donc sans meneur ? s'étonna quelqu'un.

\- Les guerres de gang doivent avoir commencé, réfléchit Vista. Il m'est avis qu'un nouveau Joker prendra bientôt la tête du milieu mafieux.

\- C'est déjà fait, apparemment, répondit Marco, ce qui souleva une fois de plus l'étonnement général.

Il fit passer la lettre à Joz qui se trouvait à côté de lui et le géant prit le temps de déchiffrer les mots inscrits dessus avant de la donner à Vista. Le reste des commandants gardèrent leurs yeux rivés sur Marco qui ne tarda pas à s'expliquer.

\- La lettre en question est signée « J », suivi d'un « H » entre parenthèses. Ce n'est qu'un indice, mais vous verrez que la lettre en est parsemée.

\- « maintenant que le flamant rose est mort, l'alliance avec les Cent Bêtes n'est plus d'actualité », lut Rakuyou à voix haute. Ça ferait référence à Kaidou ?

\- Le « J » c'est pour « Joker », d'accord, mais le « H » alors ? questionna Kingdew.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'alliance ? rajouta Namur.

L'Empereur leva la main et les questions cessèrent, laissant le phénix reprendre le fil.

\- Nous n'avons aucun moyen d'être sûrs de l'identité de cet Arcadia, reprit-il. Toujours est-il que nous avons reçu une lettre annonçant la chute du Joker trois jours avant de recevoir la nouvelle officielle.

\- Peut-on être certains que Doflamingo était bien le Joker ? interrompit Satch.

\- Non. Du moins, je ne vois pas comment. Toutefois, en plus de mentionner le flamant rose, il parle également du contrat qu'il avait passé avec Kaidou, l'Empereur aux Cent Bêtes. Et nous avions reçu plusieurs informations indiquant une alliance entre Kaidou et le Joker, notamment par Ace.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Je m'en souviens, c'était sur Tia Rosa. J'étais venu chercher des informations sur un baron de la drogue, et j'avais aussi entendu ce genre de rumeurs sur l'archipel, se remémora-t-il.

Il tripota l'anneau en or qui enserrait son hélix, souvenir de Ruskaina où Lyra et Luffy l'avaient attaqué par surprise pour lui percer l'oreille au granit marin. Ça l'avait élancé pendant des jours entiers mais il devait reconnaître que le style ne lui déplaisait pas, maintenant que la douleur et la rancœur étaient passées. Sur le coup, il avait failli les cramer vivants.

\- Donc, résuma Satch. Le précédent Joker écarté, un nouveau a pris sa place et règne sur la pègre depuis quelques jours. Il doit être sacrément balèze ou sacrément stratège pour s'être hissé au sommet aussi vite après la ruine de son prédécesseur…

\- Voire les deux en même temps, confirma Marco. Vu la violence du milieu, il y aurait tout à se méfier de ce nouveau ponte, mais ceci fausse la donne, acheva-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête la lettre qui était arrivée dans les mains d'Ace après avoir fait le tour de la table.

Le jeune homme examina en premier lieu le sceau qui avait maintenu le pli fermé. Marco avait pris soin de ne pas l'abîmer en ouvrant le message et il put ainsi contempler un « H » et un « A » entremêlés au centre de ce qui lui évoqua une rose des vents, si ce n'est qu'au lieu des quatre directions traditionnellement consacrées par ce type de figures, les lettres « N », « T », « D » et « M » faisaient office de nord, ouest, est et sud.

\- Le H est présent sur le sceau aussi, remarqua-t-il, en plus de la signature. Si je comprends bien, tu es en train de dire que le nouveau Joker qui a très récemment posé ses fesses sur le trône de la pègre souhaite briser l'alliance formée avec Kaidou pour se tourner vers nous à la place ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire.

A nouveau, le silence. Ce fût Barbe-Blanche qui le brisa.

\- C'est une décision importante mes enfants, et une de celles qui ne peut se prendre dans l'heure.

\- Il faut réfléchir à ce que chaque choix impliquerait comme conséquences, approuva Izou. C'est une offre risquée de tous points de vue.

\- Attendez, mais vous êtes pas en train de dire qu'on va envisager d'accepter ? hallucina Ace. On a pas besoin de ça, on est les pirates de Barbe-Blanche, l'équipage le plus puissant du Nouveau Monde. Des alliances, on en a déjà.

\- Chez les pirates, rétorqua Haruta. Là c'est pas le même milieu, et pas le même genre d'alliance.

\- Ce serait plutôt un genre de contrat, exposa Marco.

\- D'après les informations dont on dispose, Kaidou commandait des cargaisons spéciales au réseau du Joker, rappela Kuriel.

\- On n'a besoin de rien, s'entêta son cadet.

Un léger brouhaha s'ensuivit, alimenté par les pour et les contre développés par chacun des commandants. Marco en profita pour se rasseoir à la droite de son père mais ce fût Vista qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- Tous les contrats qu'avait conclus le précédent Joker se sont terminés avec lui, selon les dires de celui qui a pris sa place. C'est une offre qui vaut le coup de s'y pencher sérieusement, ne serait-ce qu'hypothétiquement. Le soutien de la pègre toute entière n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut balayer aussi rapidement, ajouta-t-il en fixant ses yeux sur le plus impétueux des commandants.

Ace fronça les sourcils mais la remarque de l'épéiste modéra ses ardeurs. Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fierté faire écran entre lui et les décisions qui auraient des répercussions sur l'empire de son père tout entier. Newgate ôta son doigt de sa tempe, signe que le temps qu'il avait à accorder à cette question était terminé pour aujourd'hui.

\- Nous tiendrons une seconde séance demain pour prendre une décision. En attendant, réfléchissez bien, fils. Chacun de vos jugements comptera dans mon choix final.

La plupart des commandants hochèrent la tête ou bien la baissèrent sous le poids de leurs pensées. Tous avaient conscience que les décisions qui se prenaient dans cette pièce engageaient non seulement les mille six cent hommes d'équipage, mais auraient également des conséquences sur le destin des habitants des îles protégées par le drapeau de l'Empereur, voire même sur les dizaines d'équipages alliés au leur. Ace se massa les tempes et se souvint brusquement que la missive de la famille royale du peuple des homme-poissons était toujours dans sa poche après que Lyra la lui ait faite porter.

\- Sur un autre sujet, lança-t-il en même temps que l'enveloppe qui atterrit sur la table, le palais Ryûgu nous a envoyé ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?

\- Si c'est encore le Ministre de la Droite qui a écrit, ça doit durer des pages et des pages, commenta Blamenco en roulant des yeux.

\- Neptune renouvelle sa volonté de continuer à demeurer sous notre protection. La défaite de Hody Jones et les nombreux évènements qui ont eu lieu ont sonné les habitants, et la garde royale a fait le nécessaire pour que le calme règne à l'intérieur de l'île, mais il craint plutôt une attaque extérieure, synthétisa Ace.

\- Big Mom, supputa Satch.

Barbe-Blanche fronça les sourcils et son souffle agacé agita les cheveux de Marco.

\- Dès que nous aurons pris notre décision concernant l'offre du nouveau Joker, deux divisions partiront s'établir sur l'île des Hommes-Poisson. Qu'on réponde à Neptune que nous comptons protéger cette île quoiqu'il puisse arriver et que nous ne la laisserons pas se faire prendre d'assaut.

Marco hocha la tête et nota d'envoyer le courrier dès qu'il serait de retour dans sa cabine puis se leva en même temps que tous les autres quand leur capitaine se redressa dans la salle qui faisait facilement sept mètres sous plafond. Il adressa un sourire bienveillant à ses enfants et Satch l'accompagna dans ses appartements pour lui servir le saké tant répugné par les infirmières. Ace jeta un œil par la fenêtre et constata que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Lyra avait prévu d'observer les mouvements des étoiles en fin de soirée, car certaines constellations n'étaient jamais aussi visibles qu'à cette latitude. C'était Teach qui était de vigie ce soir, s'il se souvenait bien. Il avait certains de ses hommes à voir, des conflits avaient éclaté dans sa division et les litiges étaient remontés jusqu'à lui. Il traversa le pont de corde qui reliait le Mobydick premier du nom à celui de la seconde flotte sans réussir à occulter de son esprit le symbole qui figurait sur le sceau, qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

* * *

Lyra écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui débordait et jura tout bas quand elle dérégla son télescope en trébuchant dessus. Elle se retourna et posa ses mains à plat sur la balustrade en fermant les yeux. Expira longuement. Et faillit passer par-dessus bord quand un éclair bleu illumina ses paupières fermées. Marco, sous sa forme hybride, venait de se poser à côté d'elle et ses flammes azurées étaient la cause de la lumière qui l'avait fait sursauter. Il s'assit sur le parapet et replia contre lui son aile enflammée dont s'échappaient des vapeurs cérulescentes. Il était suffisamment soucieux et concentré pour ne pas remarquer sa maladresse, signe pourtant évident du stress qui montait en elle, et Lyra en remercia le ciel. Elle s'était suffisamment monté la tête toute seule sans avoir besoin que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ce qui se passait en son for intérieur. Plus que tout, elle désirait que personne ne sache jamais ce qui se passait en son for intérieur. Elle avait réussi à oublier ça pendant plus de deux ans, ce n'était pas parce qu'on en faisait _mention_ qu'il fallait absolument tout remettre en question. N'est-ce pas ?

Les serres de Marco, à présent toutes d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long, effleurèrent le pont dans un raclement placide qui se superposa au crépitement de ses bras transformés en ailes de feu.

\- Comment était la réunion ?

Elle se pencha sur l'oculaire pour régler à nouveau la lunette astronomique en attendant sa réponse.

\- On tiendra une deuxième séance demain pour se décider.

\- Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux, à ton avis ?

L'absence de réponse verbale du phénix l'incita à lever le nez. Il grimaçait en regardant dans le lointain.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas du tout, mais je pense qu'on devrait accepter. En fait je crois que ça pourrait même être une aubaine à ne pas laisser passer.

Surprise, Lyra se redressa.

\- Carrément ?

\- Pendant vos deux ans d'entraînement, le monde a continué de tourner, répondit-il à mi-voix, le côté du visage illuminé d'une lueur cyan. Les réunions des équipages avec Shanks le Roux se sont perpétuées, mais on ne peut pas parler d'alliance, plutôt d'un pacte de non-agression tacite. Nos relations sont loin d'être aussi saines avec Kaidou et Big Mom. Le premier faisait des affaires avec Doflamingo pour être client d'un commerce dont on n'a pas tous les détails, et on sait qu'il brigue le titre d'équipage le plus puissant du monde depuis un moment. Quant à Big Mom, ses appétits et le nombre de ses enfants deviennent démesurés et on ne peut pas être certains qu'elle ne se prépare pas à porter le premier coup.

\- L'île des Hommes-Poissons, présagea Lyra.

Il acquiesça d'un air sombre.

\- Dans ce contexte, il ne faut pas oublier qu'outre nos centaines de frères d'équipage, il y a aussi des milliers de gens qui comptent sur nous pour rester en paix et être protégés s'ils ont besoin de l'être.

\- Donc, tu penses qu'une alliance avec le Joker…

\- Mettrait à notre disposition des centaines d'hommes et des tonnes de ressources si jamais il se passait quelque chose, et tout le monde le saurait. En plus d'une force offensive, on gagnerait aussi en force dissuasive. Akainu est hystérique de la défaite que vous lui avez infligée, il faut ajouter la Marine aux ennemis à prendre en compte, et ceux-là sont déjà en chasse. Voir Ace échapper à la mort m'a révélé quelque chose : le plus puissant des empires peut tomber en poussière à n'importe quel moment, et le plus puissant des hommes peut mourir tout autant que le plus faible. S'il y a un moyen d'assurer que mes frères, et ceux qui dépendent de nous, soient le plus loin possible du danger, je pense que c'est mon devoir de le saisir.

Lyra resta silencieuse un moment en jouant avec les réglages de son télescope. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien le premier commandant. Elle aussi avait réalisé, encore une fois, à quel point la vie était fragile, et que la mort n'épargnait pas les êtres chers. La fierté de pirate de Marco devait en prendre un coup mais il se forçait à réfléchir à long terme et surtout à faire passer en premier lieu la sécurité de personnes qu'il ne rencontrerait peut-être jamais, mais qui sans eux risquaient de tout perdre. Le revers de la pièce lui apparût au fil de ses réflexions.

\- Mais comment savoir si ce n'est pas se précipiter vers un autre ennemi ?

Marco tourna les yeux vers elle et ramena sa patte écailleuse contre lui en l'appuyant sur le bastingage.

\- Ça ne serait pas judicieux, venant du nouveau roi de la pègre. Il s'est montré fin stratège jusque-là en réussissant à se hisser à cette place, sa première préoccupation sera de sécuriser son trône au lieu de le risquer.

\- Dans, ce cas, pourquoi ne pas simplement continuer d'honorer le contrat de Kaidou, alors ? demanda Lyra bien qu'elle connût déjà la réponse.

\- Sans doute pour affirmer sa force et son contrôle sur le réseau mafieux. S'il ne veut pas reprendre le commerce qui existait auparavant, c'est sûrement pour marquer la césure et imposer son règne comme une nouvelle ère et non pas le prolongement d'une autre.

Lyra hocha la tête, elle en était venue aux mêmes conclusions. Marco était un analyste très doué. Elle avait songé à cette hypothèse de par son expérience personnelle, mais Marco ne connaissait pas les artères et les veines de la mafia. Il était parvenu à voir l'opportunité de sécuriser son empire dans une lettre rédigée en termes volontairement ambigus. A l'idée de la pègre, ces entrailles putréfiées du monde, Lyra eût un haut-le-cœur. La mafia, et ses règles propres. C'était le côté inverse de la pièce, l'autre bord de la ligne. Son côté inverse et l'autre bord de sa ligne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'en ont pensé les autres ? Ne me dis rien, Ace a exprimé son désaccord avec finesse et subtilité.

Marco rit franchement en ouvrant ses ailes.

\- Non, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, accepter ne ferait pas plaisir à tout le monde. Même parmi nos rangs, certains pourront y voir un signe de faiblesse. C'est une offre à double tranchant, conclut-il.

Il monta sur le bastingage et se ramassa pour prendre son envol.

\- Les commandants mangeront au premier service, ce soir. Tu auras fini d'installer ton matériel d'ici là ?

\- Hm, je pense.

\- Je dis à Satch de te réserver une place, alors, acquiesça-t-il avec un signe de tête.

Il s'élança d'une poussée qui aurait fait chavirer un navire de plaisance et Lyra suivit un moment des yeux les deux trainées luminescentes, outrageusement bleues, de ses ailes de feu qui imprimaient des motifs de galaxie sur la voûte étoilée de constellations.

Elle se frappa la tête contre le bois de la balustrade. La nuit était d'encre, sans aucun nuage. Ace avait dû se souvenir qu'elle voulait observer les mouvements des étoiles et la neige avait été temporairement bannie de séjour sur Holly Mist. Elle cogna à nouveau sa tête contre le parapet en y pensant. L'attention de son amant était adorable, et elle en ressentait une vague de culpabilité. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé… Certes, ce n'était pas le genre de sujet que l'on abordait en demandant à l'autre de nous passer le sel à table, mais ça faisait plus de deux ans. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait volontairement toujours évité ce chapitre. C'était peut-être le moment, en y pensant. Maintenant que le sujet de la pègre était lancé… Mais. Mais elle savait comment il avait dû réagir à la réunion, même sans y avoir assisté. Il avait été blessé dans sa fierté d'envisager un partenariat avec la mafia, parce qu'il considérait que ç'aurait été se trahir lui-même. Si elle lui en parlait, il allait sûrement éprouver le sentiment, même s'il n'était que fugace, qu' _elle_ l'avait trahi. Mais à ne pas lui en parler du tout, ç'allait finir par être elle qui allait avoir l'impression de le trahir. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer d'omettre cette part de sa vie, et plus elle allait attendre, plus ç'allait être difficile de cracher le morceau.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux contre le bois patiné. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Ça ne voudrait pas dire y retourner. Si les propositions de négociations étaient acceptées, et si l'alliance se concluait – Lyra se gorgeait de ces « si » – ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'elle retournerait dans le côté putride de l'océan. Elle n'aurait rien à y faire. Elle était l'alchimiste de l'équipage, pas l'envoyée diplomatique, ce ne serait pas à elle de gérer cette alliance qui de toute façon ne servirait sûrement qu'à dissuader leurs ennemis de porter le premier coup par crainte des représailles. C'était un simple équilibre de la terreur.

Il fallait à présent faire taire la sienne, de terreur.

* * *

Les salles communes du Mobydick étaient toujours les plus joyeuses et les plus bruyantes du navire, et les salles de repas l'étaient plus encore que toutes les autres. Des centaines de confrères s'y retrouvaient chaque soir pour festoyer ensemble dans une ambiance grivoise et festive. Les chopes s'entrechoquaient autant que les couverts mais ces bruits étaient presque inaudibles en comparaison de la clameur retentissante des conversations. Les salles à manger étaient réparties en une succession de pièces séparées les unes des autres par quelques marches qu'il fallait monter ou descendre selon que l'on arrivait de la salle commune centrale ou des ponts supérieurs. La plupart des commandants partageaient le repas du soir avec leurs divisions en temps ordinaire, une manière douce de rappeler qu'ils étaient frères avec l'équipage au complet et pas seulement entre hauts gradés, et qu'ils ne se considéraient pas comme de valeur supérieure à leurs subordonnés. Lorsque que les seize navires s'amarraient en un point commun, toutefois, ils saisissaient l'opportunité de se rassembler. Dans ces périodes, les repas étaient également organisés en services pour faciliter le travail des cuisiniers qui devaient alors nourrir mille six cent personnes trois fois par jour.

En pénétrant dans la salle à manger, Lyra nota tout d'abord l'absence de l'Empereur, qui devait encore être en train de travailler à la bonne marche de son domaine, notamment en s'intéressant aux courriers que ses commandants lui avaient transmis des quatre coins du Nouveau Monde, et les cuisiniers lui porteraient un repas copieux dans ses appartements quand il en aurait terminé. Un tel comportement de la part du père de l'équipage n'était ni rare ni commun, et tous savaient que si Newgate adorait sa famille comme le rêve d'une vie qu'il avait eu la chance de réaliser, il n'allait pas non plus en rajeunissant et appréciait parfois le calme que procurait la solitude. Solitude qui était toujours de courte durée car quelqu'un finissait inéluctablement par le déranger au bout de cinq minutes. Aucune distinction n'était faite entre infirmières et pirates lorsqu'il s'agissait de venir rappeler à l'Empereur des choses dont il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir, comme le fait qu'il faille boire moins de saké – cause toujours – ou qu'il y avait encore des rookies qui complotaient contre sa tête et son titre – il envoyait généralement Ace s'en occuper, l'ironie de la chose lui plaisait énormément.

La table des commandants était pareille à toutes les autres, croulant sous les mets et rassemblant des individus aussi différents qu'heureux d'être là. Lyra avait fini par régler son équipement qu'elle avait isolé dans une cage de verre sous vide, ayant déjà appris à ses dépens que l'on était jamais trop prudent avec du matériel scientifique de pointe, et elle avait également utilisé ce temps pour calmer ses nerfs. Les discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Marco lui avaient rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient : des souvenirs. En joignant l'équipage, elle avait choisi d'arrêter définitivement de se laisser ronger par le passé et de profiter de cette occasion pour se tourner vers l'avenir. Elle savait qu'entre les mois passés sur le Mobydick et les années sur l'île des Femmes, elle avait beaucoup changé par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu être, et en triant ses cartes stellaires elle s'était à nouveau promis de continuer à s'inspirer d'Ace et de vivre sa vie sans regrets ni peurs. Ainsi, ayant passé une muselière à ses idées noires, aucune bribe de stress ne l'envahit en entendant les garçons parler de la réunion et de la possible alliance.

\- J'y crois pas que le mec ait le culot de se pointer comme ça, avec son papelard et ses mystères, et de s'attendre à ce qu'on accepte bien gentiment, était en train d'exposer Blamenco.

Lyra se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'ils avaient laissée libre pour elle entre Atmos et Namur, qui l'auraient écrasée de leur stature et de leur taille s'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à elle. Ace avait appuyé sa tête dans le creux de sa main et écoutait attentivement les opinions de ses frères, en notant du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de l'alchimiste et le regard plus appuyé qu'elle avait eu à son égard. Il ne s'était toujours pas totalement habitué à être le centre du monde de quelqu'un d'autre, et continuait de remarquer chaque attention de Lyra envers lui, comme s'il les remarquait pour s'assurer que son amour pour lui était bien réel.

\- S'il est véritablement devenu le nouveau Joker, son importance dans l'ordre du monde est égale à celle de Père, rappela Satch en saisissant l'assiette de Lyra pour la remplir de nouilles sautées à l'ail et au gingembre.

\- Tu voudrais accepter ? questionna Ace.

Satch haussa les épaules et empila des hors d'œuvre sur une petite assiette à part qu'il destinait également à l'alchimiste.

\- Je dis que ça vaut le coup de voir ce que cette offre peut nous apporter, et qu'on serait stupides de ne pas le faire. Il y a une faible probabilité qu'une alliance pareille nous offre de nouvelles perspectives et de nouveaux avantages.

\- Et une forte probabilité qu'on passe pour des vendus, répliqua Kingdew.

\- Pirates, déchets, forbans, monstres, ennemis, voleurs, j'en passe et des meilleurs. On n'est plus vraiment à ça près, répondit le cuisinier en posant les assiettes qu'il venait de dresser devant la seule femme de la table.

Lyra se saisit de son verre de vin en premier et en but une gorgée en observant avec curiosité les commandants réagir à la dernière répartie de Satch, qui avait fait mouche. Vista et Izou remplirent également leurs verres mais si le premier n'en fit qu'une gorgée, le second fit simplement tourner le liquide dans sa prison hyaline.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit, pour ma part, finit-il par dire. Je crains surtout qu'on ne puisse pas faire confiance à ce milieu, sans même parler du personnage.

Lyra hocha la tête et piqua un soufflé au crabe et citron vert du bout de sa fourchette. La cuisine de Satch sentait toujours divinement bon.

\- Sans parler du fait qu'on ne sait toujours pas si ça serait pas un piège, avança Joz.

\- Comment cha ? interrogea Lyra, la bouche pleine, par réflexe.

\- Tout ce qu'on a reçu, c'est une lettre pleine de tournures bizarres qui n'appelle jamais personne par son nom et ne donne jamais aucune indication précise, expliqua l'homme diamant.

\- Et frappée d'un sceau tout aussi bizarre, ajouta Ace en maintenant sa fourchette en l'air, pensif.

\- Un sceau ? Quel genre ?

Lyra regretta immédiatement sa question et s'envoya une gifle mentale. _Bien joué, tiens. Tu pouvais pas la boucler, grosse débile ?_

\- Un « A » et un « H » entremêlés, avec des lettres autour comme sur une boussole. Ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, surpris, en voyant son visage blêmir.

Elle attrapa à nouveau son verre de vin et en but une longue gorgée.

Heisenberg était le nouveau Joker.

Elle était déjà enfoncée jusqu'aux viscères dans cette horreur, et elle avait passé la journée à parler à Marco d'une alliance… _Oh mon dieu…_ _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ?_

\- On peut dire ça, oui…

Le silence se fit autour de la table et Lyra sentit presque se graver sur son nez et ses joues le trait carmin qui indiquait au reste du monde les moments où elle se sentait embarrassée, et vida d'un trait le reste de son verre dans un élan d'affolement.

\- Je…

Lyra croisa le regard d'Ace. En une fraction de seconde, tous ses vieux travers remontèrent depuis leur prison de souvenirs pour l'encercler des chaînes de la paralysie. Elle était littéralement incapable de dire la vérité en cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle entrevoyait comme futur étaient les visages choqués ou furieux des quinze commandants, et pire encore, la déception dans les yeux d'Ace. La tristesse quand il penserait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait suffisamment confiance, la colère quand il commencerait à lui en vouloir, la douleur quand il s'éloignerait d'elle pour ces mêmes raisons. Elle se sentit incapable d'affronter ces émotions et se sentait étranglée entre ce qu'elle savait être juste et ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix enfouir pour ne plus jamais y penser.

\- Ça va ?

Elle cligna des yeux pour croiser le regard dérouté de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

\- Ça va bien faire une minute que t'es dans le vide…

Son air préoccupé coupa le dernier fil qui la retenait et Lyra se sentit glisser dans l'abysse du mensonge, par égoïsme, par peur, sans qu'elle-même ne comprenne pourquoi ou comment, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à rassembler le courage de ne plus omettre son passé, parce qu'elle avait trop peur de le répéter, parce qu'elle avait trop peur de se faire rejeter.

\- Je… réfléchissais. Ce symbole, c'est celui d'Heisenberg et de l'Arcadia.

\- Heisenberg ? Mais c'est le nom du type sur qui je devais me renseigner, avant que je ne tombe sur Akainu !

\- Tu es sûre que c'est lui ? s'enquérit Fossa.

\- Heisenberg, y'en a qu'un seul, répondit Lyra d'un air sombre. Tu devais savoir quoi sur lui ?

\- On avait des rumeurs comme quoi il ne nous aurait pas laissés traverser son territoire, à l'époque, se souvint Ace en fronçant les sourcils. Le paternel ne voulait pas engager la flotte sur des on-dit, alors je suis allé farfouiller un peu sur Tia Rosa.

\- Il est assez territorial, reconnut Lyra, mais le milieu n'a rien à voir. Les guerres de clans sont plus que fréquentes mais il s'est élevé jusqu'au sommet parce qu'il est intelligent, et confronté à un Empereur, il aurait choisi la négociation et la voie contractuelle.

Et ce fût à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit. Le nouveau Joker se tournait précisément vers Barbe-Blanche, le pirate dont elle portait la marque dans sa chair, pour former une alliance impériale. Le nouveau Joker était Heisenberg. Elle était la clé de voûte de ces évènements.

\- Ah ouais ? Et d'où tu nous sors ce savoir ? demanda SpeedJiru d'un air goguenard, lui offrant une distraction providentielle pour ne pas se laisser enfermer dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai… J'ai bossé pour lui quand j'avais quatorze ans. Avec la Petite Souris.

 _Quand j'avais quatorze ans, ouais. C'est pas vraiment un mensonge, ça. C'est plutôt tout ce que je ne dis pas… Pourquoi je ne dis rien ? Il suffit d'ajouter tout le reste, un mot après l'autre, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?_

\- La Petite Souris ? ricana un autre commandant.

\- La Petite Souris. Parce que quand elle te cogne, t'y perds tes dents.

\- C'est pas vrai, siffla Ace entre ses dents. Ne me dis pas que c'est…

\- Gagné. Riley Jägger, restée lieutenante d'Heisenberg qui la chouchoute comme sa favorite absolue. Des culs à botter à profusion et de l'adrénaline à s'en faire vriller les neurotransmetteurs, sans compter que le big boss lui laisse carte blanche pour traiter avec les indésirables qu'il lui confie. Son vrai petit coin de paradis.

Elle se haïssait de plus en plus à chaque instant qui passait, haine de ne pas dire toute la vérité, haine d'être si convaincante, et pire que tout, haine de revenir dans le déni et de ne pas réussir à endiguer ce qu'elle venait de lancer.

\- Ça peut être un vrai avantage, ce que tu viens de dire, réalisa Rakuyou.

\- C'est vrai ça, ça veut dire que tu connais l'organisation de l'intérieur ! C'est génial comme nouvelle, se réjouit Haruta.

 _Et maintenant ils sont prêts à changer d'avis sur cette alliance, parce qu'ils pensent que je suis leur meilleur allié. Et je vais me révéler leur pire ennemi… J'ai vraiment foutu la merde. Ça recommence, je sème l'horreur partout où je passe._

Lyra bloqua sa respiration.

Pas cette fois. _Pas cette fois._

\- Où tu vas ? s'étonna Satch quand elle se releva brusquement.

\- Voir le vieux. J'avais aucune idée que c'était d'Heisenberg dont vous parliez, mais maintenant que je le sais, autant le mettre au courant. Il aura besoin de savoir tout ce que je sais.

\- Finis ton assiette au moins ! Tu n'as rien mangé, se désola le cuisinier.

\- Oui oui, plus tard !

Elle courut presque pour sortir de la salle à manger et sitôt tourné à l'angle du mur, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. La Faucheuse fauchée. Elle était prête à se briser, elle le savait. Rien que de penser au temps qu'elle avait passé sur l'Arcadia… Au temps qu'elle avait passé en tant que Dawn… Elle était réellement brisée, à ce moment-là. Et Ace, et Newgate, et l'équipage tout entier avaient achevé de la réparer. Ils n'avaient même idée d'à quel point ils l'avaient aidée. Et à présent, dépendaient d'elle leur salut ou leur condamnation.

« On a toujours le choix Lyra Lockhart, il suffit de faire le bon », lui avait dit Break.

* * *

\- Vous auriez un moment à m'accorder ?

Le vouvoiement interpella immédiatement l'Empereur.

\- Bien sûr gamine. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- La vérité sur Heisenberg.

* * *

C'est évidemment une référence au Heisenberg de _Breaking Bad_ , comment aurais-je pu m'en passer ! Je trouvais également que je n'avais pas assez mis Marco en avant dans l'équipage (alors que je l'aime d'amour pourtant) : sur Coney Island c'est surtout Satch qui intervient, alors voilà, c'est chose faite. The phenix is back, baby !

Un petit speech que vous n'êtes bien évidemment pas obligés de lire : l'arc Arcadia sera dur. Il justifie à lui seul le changement de rating. Je ne considère pas One Piece comme une œuvre bon enfant, et je me prends régulièrement des grosses claques dans la figure en réalisant l'horreur qu'ont traversée certains personnages ou l'ignoble injustice de certaines situations, aussi je ne pense pas que cet arc soit hors sujet ou OOC. Mais. On va parler de malheur, de frustration, de trahison, de mauvais choix, de conséquences, de torture, de meurtre, de drogues, de violence, de manipulation, de cruauté. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si je décris trop ou pas assez, vos ressentis par rapports aux personnages et à leurs choix et actions, en review ou PM, à votre convenance. Votre avis m'importe réellement.

Sur ces paroles légères et allègres, je vous souhaite un maximum de joie dans tous vos projets et je vous dis au mois prochain !


	28. Le roi dans sa tanière

Bonjour tout le monde ! Un chapitre 28 en retard, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour poster le 29 en début de mois prochain maiiiis c'est pas gagné. Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui ont jouté LDEA en _follow_ ou _favorite_ , et merci à tous ceux qui lisent, tout simplement :)

Petit mot en passant à Bobby LaBeat et ChaussonRose, vous êtes la cerise sur mon milkshake.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ est une oeuvre originale dont je ne possède pas les droits.

* * *

Chapitre 28

Le roi dans sa tanière

Ace accéléra encore en atteignant le niveau des hauts-fonds, son Striker lancé à pleine puissance, en vérifiant du coin de l'œil la position de Marco dans les airs. Le phénix gardait encore quelques mètres d'avance sur lui et effleurait presque les eaux de ses serres repliées. Un sourire creusa la joue du jeune pirate quand il aperçut devant lui le ressac caractéristique qui allait lui octroyer la victoire. Le rouleau frappait le rivage puis se retirait vers le large en traversant une zone chauffée par les courants de magma sous-terrains et l'écart de température projetait l'eau avec force en formant des vagues qui atteignaient jusqu'à trois mètres de hauteur. Marco allait devoir gagner en altitude pour éviter de se faire frapper de plein fouet, alors que lui pourrait simplement surfer dessus et atteindre le récif avant le phénix. Ce dernier battit effectivement des ailes, juste avant de passer au-dessus de la lame qui commençait à se former, et s'éleva de quelques mètres, bien moins haut que ce qu'Ace avait prévu. Il enfonça son chapeau sur son crâne pour ne pas le perdre et suspendit son accélération pour atteindre le ressac au moment précis où l'eau serait projetée avec force en direction de l'arrivée. Il écrasa le plancher de sa planche à voile lorsque cela se produisit, et décupla sa vélocité dans une explosion de flammes, en fendant les flots à une vitesse ahurissante. Il ne leur restait qu'une petite centaine de mètres avant d'atteindre le récif, distance qu'ils parcoururent au coude à coude, exaltés par l'adrénaline et le défi, jusqu'à ce que Marco ne réussisse à prendre l'avantage à la dernière seconde en effectuant une vrille qui augmenta son aérodynamisme, suffisamment pour empocher la victoire d'une courte tête.

Ace arrêta son embarcation juste avant le récif pour ne pas interférer avec la vie sous-marine qu'il aurait simplement ravagée si d'aventure il avait traversé à cette vitesse, ce qui créa devant lui une vague effroyable qui se résorba pourtant en douceur d'une manière tout sauf naturelle, redevenant l'eau calme et limpide qu'elle avait été jusqu'à son intervention. Son Haki de l'Observation, toujours éveillé du fait de la course effrénée qu'il avait disputé avec Marco, l'avertit alors d'une présence dans son dos et il se retourna juste à temps pour réceptionner Lyra qui venait de se jeter sur lui. Il laissa l'élan de la jeune femme les emporter tous les deux pour se réceptionner contre le mât du Striker en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux détachés de son Chat.

\- Alors comme ça tu te mets à perdre, maintenant ? ronronna-t-elle dans son cou.

\- Tu dis ça parce que toi tu n'arrives jamais à me battre ?

\- Exactement. Merci de m'avoir vengée, Marco, annonça l'alchimiste avec un clin d'œil à son adresse, en tendant le coude pour que l'oiseau s'y pose.

Il frotta doucement sa tête duveteuse contre la tempe de la jeune femme pour la saluer, avant de reprendre son envol en direction du Mobydick qui avait jeté l'ancre à quelques encablures du récif de corail et des hauts-fonds. Ace referma ses bras sur le creux des hanches de Lyra et l'attira plus contre lui avec le sentiment grisant d'être rentré à la maison.

Les premier et second commandants avaient été envoyés sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons après que Barbe-Blanche ait finalement décidé d'accepter d'engager des négociations pour la conclusion d'une alliance avec la pègre. Ils n'en étaient revenus qu'aujourd'hui et c'était Ace qui, agacé de tourner en rond sur son navire depuis plusieurs jours, avait proposé au phénix de rejoindre leur père avant leurs équipages en faisant la course jusqu'au point de ralliement. Les navires de leurs divisions allaient arriver dans quelques heures, complétant ainsi la flotte de l'Empereur qui avait réuni ses seize commandants. Le débarquement sur l'île des Hommes-Poisson avait été suffisant pour éloigner de l'île les pirates de Big Mom, et le fait que les deux premiers commandants aient été dépêchés sur place avait atteint l'objectif attendu, à savoir rappeler l'attachement de Newgate à cette île et à son peuple. Leur première surprise avait été la présence de la princesse Shirahoshi qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue. Celle-ci avait été ravie de faire la connaissance du frère de Luffy et elle lui avait narré en détails sa rencontre avec l'homme élastique et le rôle qu'ils avaient joué tous deux pour défendre l'île contre Hody Jones. Marco avait été très contrarié de cet attentat, ce que Ace pouvait facilement comprendre. L'équipage de Barbe-Blanche n'avait pas foulé l'île depuis longtemps, et les tensions s'étaient accumulées avec l'absence du protecteur des sirènes. Le premier commandant redoutait l'image que cela pouvait donner d'eux, un état d'esprit qu'il partageait avec l'aîné des fils de Neptune, Fukaboshi, qui lui craignait que le monde ne se persuade qu'en l'absence de l'Empereur, l'île n'était pas capable de se défendre contre les agressions.

\- Nous souhaitons demeurer rattachés au domaine de Barbe-Blanche le plus longtemps possible, avait affirmé Neptune. Cet incident était certes fâcheux, mais il a au moins eu le mérite de permettre à Shirahoshi de se débarrasser de la menace qui pesait sur elle et de lever la lumière sur l'assassinat de ma pauvre Otohime.

\- La menace venait de l'intérieur de votre royaume, avait concédé Marco de mauvaise grâce, toujours ennuyé par les répercussions potentielles.

\- Sans compter que si les capacités de la princesse peuvent être pleinement éveillées, peu importe ce que le monde pensera de vous, vous serez parfaitement capables de riposter en cas d'attaque, avait soulevé Ace.

La famille royale les avait informés du pouvoir héréditaire de la jeune sirène. Ils avaient accepté d'en garder le secret et de ne le partager qu'avec le reste des commandants, comprenant la position délicate dans laquelle se trouvaient Neptune et ses enfants, dont l'île et les sujets étaient déjà la cible de toutes les convoitises. S'il était révélé que la princesse était en réalité Poséidon, l'une des Armes Antiques pouvant conquérir et détruire le monde, la moitié des océans se lancerait alors à sa poursuite. Enfermée dans une tour pendant dix ans pour la protéger du fou qui voulait la kidnapper sans que quiconque ne parvienne à lui mettre la main dessus, elle avait finalement pu sortir et être libérée de cette menace grâce à Luffy. Il était évident que la décision de la couper du monde avait été terrible à prendre pour sa famille, qui plus que tout souhaitait pouvoir la garder parmi eux et la laisser découvrir son île et son peuple.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrais être capable de protéger mon île ? s'était inquiété la jeune fille.

Ace lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait, princesse, et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous réussirez à nouveau s'il le faut.

\- D'autant que vous ne combattrez pas seule, avait appuyé Marco. Après notre départ, si cela vous convient, nous enverrons des hommes s'établir ici pour quelques temps, histoire de marteler le message. Les autres commandants et nous-mêmes seront retenus par d'autres affaires mais l'idée sera la même, nous ne voulons surtout pas que ce genre d'incident recommence ou que d'autres pirates profitent de la confusion pour vous attaquer.

Ace, Marco et leurs divisions n'étaient finalement restés que quelques jours, au grand désespoir de leurs subordonnés qui avaient été ravis d'être assignés à cette tâche. Leur mission consistant principalement à se montrer, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient pu assaillir le Café des Sirènes pour profiter des joies – et des charmes – de l'endroit.

\- Il a fallu les arracher à leurs sièges et les tracter jusqu'aux navires, dit-il une heure après la fin de la course, affalé dans un hamac tendu entre deux palmiers, la tête posée sur les genoux de Lyra qui sirotait un cocktail tropical.

\- C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé y retourner aussi, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, Lili, lui répondit gentiment Haruta.

Lyra sursauta et Ace se prit la moitié de son verre sur la figure lorsque le liquide déborda.

\- La vache, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ronchonna-t-il.

\- Oh, désolée, se radoucit-elle. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'avait appelée comme ça avant, ça m'a surprise c'est tout.

\- On pourrait pas faire la réunion en plein air ? questionna SpeedJiru qui regardait autour de lui en appréciant le temps magnifique.

\- On va parler de l'organisation de l'Arcadia, la tête de la pègre avec qui on va peut-être faire alliance, répliqua Vista en levant les yeux au ciel, pas manger des crêpes !

\- C'est malin, tu m'as donné envie de crêpes maintenant, dit Ace en se relevant. Satch ?

\- Va te faire voir ! répliqua-t-il depuis son brasero sans même se retourner.

Ace se réinstalla sur les genoux de Lyra en grinçant des dents sous les rires des autres. Izou apportait la touche finale à la manucure de la jeune femme qui tendait le bras depuis quelques minutes. Le seizième commandant répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que le soin des ongles le détendait mais malheureusement pour lui, en dehors de Lyra personne n'était intéressé par le bénéfice de ses talents, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait ainsi pris l'habitude de considérer l'alchimiste comme son modèle personnel. Ace sentait une douce torpeur l'envahir progressivement, une apathie qui allait de pair avec les doigts libres de Lyra s'enfonçant doucement dans la masse noire de ses cheveux. L'escale sur cet îlot ne durerait qu'une journée, et la plupart des pirates en avaient profité pour descendre du Mobydick profiter de la terre ferme. Leur prochaine destination serait l'Arcadia, dont ils avaient reçu un Eternal Pose par retour de courrier après avoir accepté l'ouverture des négociations. Malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il avait eue au départ, Ace s'était finalement rapidement calmé au sujet de cette nouvelle alliance. Le principe des pourparlers y avait été pour beaucoup. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'idée de se trouver lié à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait aucunement, et faire valoir les revendications de chaque partie avant même d'envisager sceller l'alliance avait tempéré son refus catégorique. Il n'en restait pas moins méfiant envers le monde de la pègre, et avait en réalité hâte que Lyra leur explique tous les rouages de l'endroit pour pouvoir se faire une idée de leur potentiel ennemi le plus rapidement possible.

\- En fait je pense que SpeedJiru a raison, on devrait faire la réunion ici, lança la voix de Lyra quelque part au-dessus de ses yeux fermés.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard pour prévenir Père, acquiesça Rakuyou qui était également conquis par le principe de garder ses orteils dans le sable chaud au lieu de retourner s'enfermer dans une salle du navire.

Il entendit des acquiescements et des réjouissements, le son de la voix de Kuriel qui demandait à Lyra si elle pouvait s'occuper du côté matériel et pratique de la chose en érigeant une salle de réunion provisoire à l'endroit où ils se tenaient, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux en réalisant que le moment était très mal choisi pour une sieste. Lyra n'eût qu'à claquer des mains pour faire jaillir du sable une réplique quasi parfaite du mobilier de la salle de réunion, et, après un bref instant de réflexion, étendre une tonnelle au-dessus de la table pour les protéger du soleil qui ne cessait de monter dans le ciel, ce qui lui valut des commentaires mièvres de la part du reste des commandants. Guidant d'un doigt les draperies qui s'entortillaient autour des piliers pour sécuriser le plafond d'étoffe, l'alchimiste imita Satch en ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre, enveloppée dans sa dignité pourtant mise à mal comme bien souvent lorsque quelqu'un se permettait de critiquer ses créations. Les infirmières se chargeaient de materner l'équipage, Lyra d'y incorporer une touche de panache. C'était du moins ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses, sans que quiconque ne puisse se décider à briser ses rêves en lui avouant que parfois, ses agréments relevaient simplement de l'inutile. L'Empereur se présenta à peine quelques minutes plus tard, invitant ses commandants à s'asseoir et Lyra à commencer son exposé.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça de ne prêter aucune attention à sa gorge nouée et de ne surtout pas croiser le regard de son capitaine ou du quatrième commandant. Elle ouvrit une cavité dans la table pour la remplir de sable, qu'elle modula pour lui donner la forme qu'elle souhaitait et représenter visuellement ce dont elle parlait. En l'occurrence, ce qui ressemblait aux yeux d'Ace à un gigantesque navire à la forme profilée, couronné par trois tours magistrales qui s'élevaient en diagonale. A y regarder de plus près, le gros du bâtiment semblait recouvert de tours et immeubles, comme s'il constituait une ville érigée artificiellement qui s'étendait de la proue à la poupe. Il ne distinguait ni voiles ni mâts, aucun moyen de propulsion. Un navire qui ne ressemblait pas à un navire. Il avait globalement la forme d'une arme ou d'un canon, et était marqué d'une tête de mort inversée en guise de figure de proue.

\- Voici l'Arcadia, annonça Lyra en faisant doucement tourner son hologramme de sable dans les airs.

\- C'est un navire ? questionna Namur qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- A peu près. Je ne suis pas une experte en construction navale, toutefois vous aurez remarqué l'absence de voiles. Pour se déplacer, l'Arcadia utilise des propulseurs à l'arrière, ici, là, et là. Ce sont des turbines gigantesques qui brassent l'eau et sont alimentées à l'énergie mécanique. Les ouvriers qui œuvrent à la navigation sont facilement une centaine, les équipes changent assez régulièrement mais je n'étais pas affectée ici, je ne pourrais pas vous en dire beaucoup plus.

\- Donc ça bouge ?

\- Lentement. L'Arcadia fait la taille d'une ville, avec les conséquences que ça implique.

\- Comment c'est possible d'éviter les monstres marins ? interrogea Blamenco.

\- La quille est recouverte de granit marin, sur le même principe que la coque des navires de la Marine. C'est suffisant pour repousser les rois des mers, en tout cas à ma connaissance il n'y a jamais eu de problème.

\- Vous voulez l'acheter ce truc ou quoi ? railla Ace. Comment ils sont organisés ?

Lyra diminua la taille du navire de sable pour former au-dessus l'emblème que son amant avait déjà aperçu sur le sceau qui fermait les lettres envoyées. Elle le fit tourner légèrement plus vite que la reproduction du bâtiment pour s'assurer que chacun avait bien les yeux dessus.

\- Heisenberg est à la tête de l'Arcadia, mais pas seulement. Dans l'imaginaire collectif, sa personne n'est pas distinguable de l'Arcadia, ils sont indivisibles.

\- Ça explique le A et le H de leur symbole. Et les lettres à côté, qui forment la rose des vents ? pointa Kingdew.

\- Noon, Dawn, Midnight et Twilight. Ce sont les Heures d'Heisenberg. Toutes les quatre sont les lieutenantes du Joker, elles représentent à la fois ses humeurs et ses généraux. Il faut comprendre que les cinq sont pratiquement déifiés sur l'Arcadia, ils ont tous les droits, y compris de vie et de mort, dans toute la ville. Noon est le bras droit du Joker, Twilight sa garde du corps personnelle. Dawn et Midnight sont affectées à des tâches plus pratiques, Midnight contrôle les résidents et Dawn la production.

\- La production ?

\- Heisenberg a bâti sa fortune et son pouvoir sur le trafic de drogue, et l'Arcadia, même avant qu'il ne devienne le Joker, était déjà la plateforme majeure de production et de revente mondiale. Dawn est à la tête du réseau de production et contrôle la qualité des marchandises, Midnight intervient lorsqu'il y a un problème avec les travailleurs, ce qui, vu le milieu, arrive souvent.

\- Travailleurs… esclaves ? pressentit Namur.

\- Pratiquement. L'Arcadia n'achète pas d'esclaves et ne retient personne prisonnier, mais ceux qui vont s'y installer ne sont pas les gens heureux. Une fois qu'on y est, c'est difficile d'en repartir. Le simple fait que l'endroit existe fait écho à ce que vous pouvez ressentir, des sentiments négatifs qui couplés à la dépendance à telle ou telle addiction et aux choses qu'ils voient et font, empêchent les gens de partir. C'est une autorégulation par le malheur.

\- C'est horrible, lança Izou, écœuré.

\- Et ça marche. Plus personne ne croit en soi, plus personne ne mérite le bonheur ou même ne se souvient de ce que c'est. Impossible de partir dans ces conditions, quand on est persuadé qu'on a trouvé l'endroit pour lequel on était de toute manière destiné. Les gens sont les déchets, l'Arcadia la poubelle.

Un frisson imperceptible traversa l'échine d'Ace. Ce que Lyra racontait faisait bien trop écho aux sentiments qu'il avait toujours essayé d'enfouir pour oublier qu'il les ressentait réellement, au fond. Si aux heures les plus noires de son existence il avait échoué là-bas, nul doute qu'il aurait éprouvé le même sentiment. Il avait toujours eu ses frères, Sabo et Luffy et plus tard l'équipage de son père avec en tête Satch et Marco, pour le distraire de ces pensées dormantes, qui pourtant se réveillaient de temps en temps en lui laissant l'ignoble certitude qu'il n'aurait même jamais dû venir au monde. La façon dont elle en parlait à cet instant… était-il possible qu'elle ait jamais ressenti pareille émotion ?

* * *

\- Il t'aura fallu du courage pour venir me déballer tout ça gamine, je ne peux pas te l'enlever.

\- Je sais que ça ne change rien mais… je suis désolée.

L'Empereur renversa la tête en arrière dans son fauteuil et observa le plafond pendant une longue minute sans lui répondre. Lyra ne s'était pas assise sur un meuble comme à son habitude, mais était restée debout devant lui, à moitié dévorée par la peur et la honte qu'elle avait pourtant refoulées tout au fond d'elle pour assumer sa décision de venir vider son sac devant lui. _Est-ce qu'un jour ces deux-là réaliseront à quel point ils se ressemblent… ?_ Elle avait quitté la salle à manger en plein repas pour venir le voir, et Newgate avait au départ eu l'impression de revivre ce fameux jour ou Ace était venu lui avouer sa filiation. Au départ seulement. S'il avait pu balayer les craintes de son nouveau fils d'un simple éclat de rire car à ses yeux elles ne signifiaient rien, force lui avait été d'admettre que cette fois-ci, il n'en était rien. Ce que la gamine venait de lui raconter avait tout chamboulé. Edward Newgate ne s'était que rarement senti aussi vieux qu'en cet instant, lorsqu'il avait réalisé que l'avenir de ses enfants pouvait être compromis, que son empire pouvait être compromis, et qu'il allait devoir travailler d'arrache-pied pour contourner ce funeste évènement.

\- Depuis Impel Down, je suis primée, et officiellement reconnue comme des vôtres. C'a certainement été l'évènement déclencheur pour l'Arcadia, ils vont penser que l'idée vient de moi et que c'est pour cette raison que je suis partie.

Barbe-Blanche hocha simplement la tête. Avec tous les éléments de l'intrigue en sa possession, la situation était en effet d'une clarté aveuglante. La machine était déjà lancée, les négociations acceptées. Ils étaient attendus sur l'Arcadia dans quelques semaines pour que les deux clans se rencontrent, son honneur et sa réputation mais plus que tout, sa famille, étaient engagés.

\- Je vais régler ça, déclara Lyra. Je vais tout arranger. Ou alors je vais tout foutre en l'air, mais ça sera de mon unique initiative, personne d'autre et surtout pas vous n'aurez à en souffrir. Ni Ace, ni Marco, ni Satch, ni personne d'autre.

\- Souffrir de quoi ?

Lyra pensa que son visage avait explosé en morceaux en reconnaissant la voix du quatrième commandant, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un plateau chargé sur les mains et un air hanté sur le visage. Il s'avança dans la pièce et posa le repas de son capitaine sur une console, croisant le regard de son père et manquant d'en reculer d'un pas tant il semblait las et inquiet.

\- Souffrir de quoi ? répéta-t-il, incertain.

* * *

Les illusions de sable se désagrégèrent quand la concentration de Lyra faiblit, chaque grain de sable roulant sur la table en face des commandants. Lyra se racla la gorge et fit cliqueter ses ongles nouvellement vernis en rouge rubis sur le bois du bureau.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment d'étiquette sur l'Arcadia, mais assurez-vous de traiter les Heures avec les égards dus à leur rang. Je ne plaisante pas, certains parmi les résidents de la ville sont devenus fanatiques de l'ordre instauré par Heisenberg et le moindre écart de conduite pourrait aboutir à une guerre civile.

\- C'est à ce point ? questionna SpeedJiru, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « égards dus à leur rang » ? le coupa Haruta.

Lyra fit la moue. Exposer les faits n'était même pas la partie difficile du plan, et pourtant elle pédalait dans la semoule. Noon était la plus stricte, Twilight la plus placide. Et pourtant, elle les avait toutes deux vues agir comme de véritables monstres, pour servir les intérêts du grand patron ou le protéger d'un danger imminent. Il fallait réussir à les avertir du plat dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient à mettre leurs pieds, mais sans leur en dire trop pour ne pas se coincer elle-même et vendre la mèche avant l'heure, aussi douloureux ou difficile que cela puisse être.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer ça… Si vous leur parlez mal, ou si elles sentent que vous les menacez ou manquez de respect au Joker, il y a des chances que ça dégénère.

\- Oui ça on s'en était quand même un peu douté, ironisa Kuriel.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'elles vous testent et qu'il faudra vous montrer plus malins qu'elles. Elles vont certainement tenter de vous pousser à bout, je ne sais pas par quel moyen, pour vous éprouver. Faites attention à ce que vous direz ou ferez.

Un léger brouhaha s'ensuivit, les commandants ayant l'air de trouver assez désobligeant le dernier commentaire de l'alchimiste. Ils n'en étaient pas à leurs premières négociations ou à leur première alliance, et se faire rappeler à l'ordre sur un tel sujet se révélait très irritant pour les commandants de Barbe-Blanche, l'équipage pirate le plus puissant au monde.

\- C'est pas la peine de nous parler comme à des débiles, on est adultes, on sait faire des choix responsables, se vexa Izou.

\- J'te rappelle que t'as une licorne tatouée en haut des miches, asséna Lyra sans une once de compassion.

Ace mordit son poing pour ne pas éclater de rire quand Izou se tassa sur lui-même et il ferma brièvement les yeux pour tenter de reprendre sa contenance. Elle n'avait aucune pitié. Le paternel lui-même semblait amusé, à côté de Satch qui avait camouflé son fou rire nerveux derrière sa manche et n'osait rouvrir les yeux de peur de croiser ceux, incrédules quant à cette trahison, du seizième commandant.

\- Quelles sont leurs aptitudes au combat ? demanda Ace pour clore la minute félonie et passer au sujet qui l'intéressait.

Lyra se mordit doucement la lèvre en réfléchissant.

\- Une seule utilisatrice de fruit du démon.

\- Une seule ? s'étonna Rakuyou. Avec toutes les ressources qu'il possède, on aurait pu penser que ce mec aurait fait main basse sur plus de fruits.

\- Un général sur quatre, la moyenne n'est pas si choquante, calcula Vista.

\- Quel genre de fruit ? s'enquit quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je pense que c'est un Paramecia. Le fruit des Rêves, révéla Lyra.

Ace ne vit pas immédiatement la menace sans mesure que pouvait représenter un tel pouvoir et comme à son habitude lorsqu'il entendait parler d'un nouveau fruit du démon, il se plut d'abord à imaginer à quoi le fruit en lui-même pouvait ressembler. Il se figurait en l'espèce un genre de grenade, gravée de spirales et couleur bleu ciel. Il entendit vaguement Joz s'enquérir des capacités du fruit suscité, et secoua la tête pour revenir dans la conversation.

\- Twilight peut tisser des rêves plus ou moins complexes et piéger les gens dedans. Si elle active son pouvoir, la personne visée tombera dans un profond sommeil qui sera sous son entier contrôle. Elle enferme ses victimes dans les rêves qu'elle créée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de les laisser se réveiller. Il est possible de lutter un peu, notamment à l'endormissement, cela dépend de la vulnérabilité de la personne.

\- Vulnérabilité ?

\- Son état émotionnel, sa détermination, sa force d'esprit… ça varie d'une personne à l'autre.

\- Et dans ces rêves, présagea Marco qui entrevoyait le pire, il se passe quoi ?

\- Ce que Twilight décide qu'il se passe. Je l'ai vue enfermer des gens dans des rêves et réussir à les convaincre qu'ils étaient blessés ou mourants, les persuader de ce qui n'était pas réel à tel point qu'ils ont été affectés par ces blessures imaginaires. Mais le plus souvent, elle n'a même pas recours aux répercussions physiques et elle se « contente » de leur faire vivre ou revivre les pires traumatismes de leurs vies. Quand j'ai quitté l'Arcadia, elle ne pouvait soumettre que quelques personnes à la fois, mais c'était il y a trois ans, on peut supposer que ses pouvoirs se soient accrus avec le temps.

\- Je veux même pas imaginer les ravages que peut provoquer cette fille, nota Atmos. C'est elle la garde du corps d'Heisenberg, c'est ça ?

\- C'est elle. Inutile de vous dire qu'il n'a pas eu à subir une seule agression depuis que Twilight s'est rattachée à lui. Il y a eu des tentatives, qui se sont toutes terminées de manière plus brutale, avec plus de dommages sur les esprits des assaillants. Ça lui a fait sa petite réputation.

\- Et c'est même pas la pire, grogna Ace.

Les pouvoirs de cette fille devaient être terrifiants et il devait bien reconnaître que même lui n'avait pas envie de tomber dans ses griffes, et pourtant Twilight était loin d'être celle des lieutenantes qu'il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas affronter.

\- Oui, il y a aussi Riley, acheva Lyra qui avait compris où il voulait en venir.

\- Elle, c'est Midnight, pas vrai ?

\- C'est ça. Comment vous la décrire… ?

Lyra marqua un court temps de pause et porta un doigt à ses lèvres pendant qu'elle essayait de trouver une formulation adéquate. Son amant prit le même chemin qu'elle et se retrouva assez interdit. Il avait en effet beaucoup de mal à définir la personnalité de la Petite Souris en quelques mots, il n'était même pas certain, en réalité, d'avoir réellement envie de creuser la question.

\- C'est une accro à la violence fascinée par la souffrance qui collectionne les dents, finit-elle par lâcher.

\- C'est la meilleure façon de le dire que tu aies trouvé ? s'esclaffa Ace.

Lyra lui rendit un regard qui exprimait à la fois le doute quant à sa question et quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui pourrait se résumer par « meh », qu'elle accompagna d'un haussement d'épaules, symbole universel pour signifier à son interlocuteur que l'on s'en tamponne le coquillard.

\- Twilight ne mouftera pas sauf en cas d'attaque directe dirigée contre Heisenberg. A côté de ça, elle n'est pas belliqueuse et a même un caractère assez détaché. Elle ne trouve aucune satisfaction dans le fait de faire du mal aux autres, elle ne cherchera pas de prétexte pour attaquer. Contrairement à Riley.

\- Celle-là il faut s'en méfier, confirma Ace. C'est une vraie tarée qui n'a peur de rien.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, s'il pouvait l'éviter, il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver contre Riley en combat singulier. Il n'avait pas peur – et puis quoi encore – mais redoutait la durée du face à face. Il en avait eu pour cinq jours avec Jinbei avant de devoir remettre ça contre Barbe-Blanche, et n'avait aucune envie de retenter l'expérience, merci bien. L'endurance n'était pas son point fort, même si Rayleigh l'avait fait salement déguster quand il s'en était rendu compte. Sa préférence continuait d'aller vers les duels courts et destructeurs, et si Riley possédait sans aucun doute le côté destructeur de la chose, leurs points forts et faibles s'équilibreraient pendant un temps, ce qui annihilait toute chance de rapidité.

\- Je me souviens l'avoir vue à l'œuvre sur les enregistrements d'Impel Down, réfléchit Marco. C'était elle qui avait mis Magellan KO, il me semble ?

Ace acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se souvenait de la façon de se battre de la jeune femme, sauvage et barbare certes, mais aussi… différente. Il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à obtenir. C'était ça qui la rendait désaxée, et cela était d'autant plus visible en plein combat. Elle ne cherchait jamais à se protéger, que ce soit des coups de ses adversaires ou des dommages collatéraux qui pouvaient l'atteindre. Il avait déjà vu à l'œuvre des guerriers avides de sang ou désireux de faire souffrir leurs adversaires le plus possible, et il ne retrouvait pas cela chez elle. Du moins, pas exactement. Il en gardait une impression plus nuancée elle frappait pour infliger le plus de dommages possibles au corps de son adversaire, et souvent avec beaucoup plus de violence que nécessaire, mais ce n'était pas tout. S'il se fiait aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle et à son instinct, Ace sentait que Riley était en perpétuelle recherche de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle tentait désespérément d'arracher à ceux qu'elle combattait.

\- Et les deux dernières ?

\- Noon est autoritaire et inflexible, mais je ne peux pas vraiment vous en dire beaucoup plus, je ne l'ai pas souvent vue combattre. Par contre elle est très à cheval sur le respect de sa personne et de celle d'Heisenberg, elle n'hésite pas à punir ceux qui contreviennent à ses ordres ou à son image – et par extension à celle de l'Arcadia. En gros, c'est une peau de vache. Quant à Dawn, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera une menace. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à grand-chose et rien n'a vraiment d'importance à ses yeux. Elle fait ce qui est attendu d'elle mais à l'intérieur y'a plus personne.

* * *

\- On ne peut pas lui faire ça. Je refuse, annonça Satch tout net.

Lyra et Newgate gardèrent le même silence sombre, et ce fût la jeune femme qui endossa le rôle crucifiant de reprendre la parole.

\- On peut lui faire ça, et on doit le faire. Heisenberg a gagné cette manche, il a prévu plus loin. C'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Son but est d'imposer sa loi sur ces négociations, je suis son moyen. Il va semer le doute dans les rangs de Barbe-Blanche sur ma loyauté, vous saborder de l'intérieur, parce qu'il croit que c'est mon plan. C'est ma faute. Il n'y a rien dans ces évènements qui ne soit pas la conséquence directe de mes actes.

Satch se laissa tomber sur une chaise, anéanti. Lui qui se réjouissait de cette nouvelle opportunité à peines quelques salles plus loin… Il n'était même pas censé se trouver ici, il n'était même pas censé savoir. Et pourtant il se retrouvait, ici et maintenant, à porter un poids qu'il n'avait pas demandé, un poids auquel il ne pouvait pas échapper. _Ben mon vieux, on peut dire que t'as un vrai talent pour te retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…_

\- Tu as raison Satch, reprit Lyra d'une voix qui se fêlait, on ne peut pas lui faire ça, ni à aucun autre des commandants d'ailleurs. Pourtant on va le faire. Je vais le faire. Je dois le faire. L'instabilité monte, il y a trop d'ennemis qui nous pressent et il suffirait qu'ils s'y mettent tous en même temps pour nous anéantir.

\- Il faut les mettre au courant, tenta le quatrième commandant.

\- Ils ne joueront jamais assez bien la comédie, répondit Lyra, désabusée.

Bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé. Retourner la mascarade du Joker contre lui en inversant la tendance, permuter les rôles de ceux qui savaient et ceux qui ignoraient. Mais…

\- Ca fait deux ans qu'Heisenberg a retrouvé ma trace, il a dû se figurer que j'avais fait évader Ace d'Impel Down pour gagner votre confiance, il prépare son plan depuis des mois. Il vous sera impossible de le berner tous.

\- Tu vas le torturer, souffla Satch, dont les pensées étaient tournées vers Ace.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne t'y obligerai pas, grommela l'empereur, la main crispée sur sa bouteille de saké.

Le choix était pour lui intenable, et la douleur qu'il engendrait, inénarrable.

\- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Je ne peux pas faire passer le bien-être de quinze personnes au-dessus de celui de milliers de civils, et de centaines de membres d'équipage, même si ces personnes sont ma famille et ont ma confiance. Je ne peux pas _le_ faire passer au-dessus de tout, cette fois.

\- On pourrait juste le mettre au courant, lui, tenta Satch avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Une nouvelle fois, Lyra secoua la tête. Ça aussi elle l'avait envisagé, espéré même.

\- La réaction d'Ace sera celle qu'Heisenberg attendra avec le plus d'impatience, et celle qu'il analysera le plus. Il faut comprendre qu'il ne doute pas une seule seconde que je lui sois toujours affiliée, et en conséquence de cela il va vouloir se repaître du spectacle de vous réalisant que je vous ai trahis. L'expression d'Ace sera la plus savoureuse à ses yeux. Si jamais Heisenberg commence à avoir des doutes sur moi, il aura des doutes sur lui-même, et ce sera la fin de l'Arcadia, la fin de l'alliance, la fin de beaucoup de choses que nous… que je peux préserver. Je dois essayer.

\- Tu n'es pas forcée de faire cela pour te racheter, rappela Newgate.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Alors que j'ai enfin à nouveau trouvé des raisons de tout risquer et de tout envoyer valser ? Vous m'avez sauvée, tous. Je vais vous rendre la pareille. Peu importe ce que ça va me coûter.

\- Et si ça te coûte Ace ? Si ça te coûte l'équipage, nous tous ?!

Satch s'était réellement énervée cette fois. Il sentait le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds, et on ne lui offrait que des refus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trouvait dans la confidence ? A y réfléchir, il aurait préféré apprendre la nouvelle en même temps que les autres, au lieu de se retrouver dans cette position « privilégiée », qui le déshéritait de toute chance de tranquillité. Quand il allait y repenser au fil des jours, seul dans la cuisine à calculer ses recettes ou en observant ses cuisiniers flamber des viandes et garnir des tartes, il réaliserait que Lyra avait pesé le pour et le contre de chaque possibilité pour finalement retenir celle qui lui faisait risquer le plus gros mais qui leur faisait également miroiter à tous une condition plus sécurisante et plus puissante, et que réaliser à quel point elle les avait placés dans une position dangereuse et délicate avait sûrement dû la tuer à petit feu.

\- Alors je suppose que j'aurais eu ce que je mérite, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche en haussant les épaules.

Le quatrième commandant serra les dents. Il détestait la voir comme ça, il détestait l'idée qu'elle leur ait menti, même par omission, et il détestait plus encore l'idée de continuer à la voir dans cet état parce qu'elle devrait continuer à leur mentir.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille. Je le pense, Père le pense, tout le monde le pense. Et Ace… y'a rien qui compte plus que toi pour lui. Démerde-toi pour qu'il puisse te pardonner à la fin, acheva-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Lyra hocha la tête. Retourner sur l'Arcadia jouer son rôle la tétanisait si par malheur elle se perdait à y penser. Mais elle allait assumer ses choix, et surtout celui qu'elle regrettait le plus aujourd'hui. _Je veux vivre sans jamais rien regretter_ , lui avait dit Ace. Impossible. On ne peut vivre sans jamais blesser personne, on ne peut vivre sans jamais rien regretter, et on ne peut vivre dans la peur. Elle allait reconquérir ses pirates et ravager son passé s'il tentait de se mettre en travers de son futur. _A feu et à cendres_ , se promit-elle. _Toujours._

\- Passe-moi une clope, ordonna Satch.

\- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté, s'étonna Lyra.

\- J'ai repris, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Lyra fouilla ses poches pour trouver son paquet et le lui lança avec un briquet.

\- Nous trois resteront les seuls à savoir jusqu'aux négociations, déclara Barbe-Blanche, voix puissante mais cœur serré. Le Joker a gagné une manche mais pas la partie. J'imposerai ma domination sur cette alliance, et toi Lyra Lockhart, seras l'instrument de ma volonté.

* * *

Satch grimaça et but une longue gorgée de son irish coffee pour chasser le souvenir qui l'avait envahi, puis servit une nouvelle coupe de saké à son père en jetant un œil à la ronde. Suite à une question de Marco, Lyra s'était lancée dans la description de la topographie de la ville, qui apparemment courait sur toute la longueur du navire et ne souffrait d'aucune frontière. Plus l'on habitait haut, plus l'on comptait parmi les privilégiés et ainsi, toute la partie au ras du pont n'était qu'un gigantesque bidonville constamment recouvert d'une nappe de brouillard plus ou moins toxique selon l'heure de la journée.

\- Pourquoi l'heure ? demanda Kuriel en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ce sont les rejets de la fabrication, expliqua Lyra. Ils sont déversés dans l'air ou dans les conduits quotidiennement, et la toxicité de l'air augmente un peu plus chaque année. Il y a trois ans, il était déjà impossible de marcher sur le pont de l'Arcadia sans masque. Je ne veux même pas savoir où on en est aujourd'hui…

\- Il doit y avoir des morts à la pelle dans ce bidonville, marmonna Namur. Comment peut-on administrer un empire de cette façon ?

Plusieurs commandants élevèrent la voix pour se joindre à lui, mais Ace resta silencieux. Mis à part la production de drogue, le bidonville en question lui rappelait point par point le Grey Terminal de son enfance. Il n'était pas étonné qu'un roi puisse laisser ses sujets souffrir des rejets de ce qui l'enrichissait, crever de faim dans sa cité ou s'empoisonner en respirant l'air des rues. Il avait déjà vu tout ça, comme chacun des commandants d'ailleurs. La différence était que lui ne perdait pas de temps à déplorer cet état des choses.

\- Heisenberg, justement, il est comment ? Même si t'étais pas dans son cercle privé, tu dois au moins avoir une idée, présuma Atmos.

\- C'est un fils de pute, répondit Lyra en haussant à nouveau les épaules. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux vous raconter de plus, il est consumé par ses vices qui impliquent le pouvoir, la violence, la possession, …

\- Sur ce point-là, il ne diffère pas trop du Joker précédent, souffla Blamenco en roulant des yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Mingo avait l'air conscient de ce qu'il faisait, d'où il allait et de ce que ça lui demandait d'y parvenir. Heisenberg est noyé dans son ego, il ne distingue pas forcément les frontières et peut faire courir un danger énorme à ses sujets et à sa ville s'il n'est pas tempéré, ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est ce trait de caractère qui l'a certainement mené au fauteuil du Joker, mais il peut tout aussi bien le lui faire perdre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de cet homme avant, s'abasourdit Rakuyou.

\- Achète n'importe quelle quantité de n'importe quel psychotrope dans n'importe quel endroit du Paradis, ton pognon arrivera directement entre ses doigts. Quand tu es un narcotrafiquant, il vaut mieux qu'on ignore ton nom et ton visage, surtout si tu veux être un bon narcotrafiquant.

Malgré lui, Ace en haussa un sourcil. Aussi détestable que paraisse ce type, il était aussi impressionnant. Il contrôlait ainsi l'ensemble du réseau mondial de trafic de drogue, qu'il avait rassemblé dans sa ville. Cela démontrait une poigne de fer et un esprit d'acier. Les gangs et clans qui produisaient ou revendaient drogues et panacées étaient légion, et dispersés en ramifications sur toute la longueur de Grand Line. Si chaque berry récolté finissait dans ses coffres, et s'il contrôlait tout de la production à la vente, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il avait rallié tous les pontes sous sa coupe et sous ses ordres.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, que Barbe-Blanche rompit d'un simple hochement de tête. Lyra levait les yeux au ciel en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier, mais finit par secouer la tête quand rien ne lui vint. Un par un, les commandants quittèrent la table en suivant l'exemple de leur père que Marco avait escorté jusque sur le pont du navire, et en bavardant entre eux sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, les évènements qui allaient en découler ou des tâches qui leur échoyaient. Ace ne remarqua pas le regard lourd qu'échangèrent Satch et Lyra, mais les traits tirés de cette dernière lui sautèrent au visage quand elle se tourna vers lui une fois que le cuisinier s'en fût retourné et vers son brasero et vers ses marmitons, qu'il houspillait gentiment.

\- T'as l'air claquée…

\- Tu m'as manqué, répondit Lyra comme si cela expliquait tout. Et j'ai pas fait de nuit complète depuis un moment. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais autant de retard dans tes rapports…

\- Un deal est un deal, rétorqua Ace rapidement pour éviter de se faire pourrir de reproches. Tu veux profiter de ta partie de l'accord ? ajouta-t-il en dévoilant ses dents.

Lyra fit semblant de considérer la proposition tandis qu'elle désagrégeait la salle de réunion qu'elle avait créée plus tôt. Elle avait réussi à trouver son équilibre sur le Striker assez vite et maîtrisait les virages simples, mais les manœuvres compliquées étaient encore hors de sa portée. Elle adorait naviguer avec lui et apprendre à piloter, et l'exercice était également gratifiant pour Ace qui avait décidé de travailler sur les écarts de température de ses flammes. Produire du feu sans chaleur au milieu d'un brasier ardent était un excellent entraînement à cette fin.

\- On a deux heures devant nous, à peu près, annonça Lyra une fois montée sur la planche à voile qui attendait docilement que son propriétaire lui fournisse l'énergie nécessaire à sa propulsion. Après il faut que tu entraînes ta division et moi j'ai promis aux infirmières de développer leurs dernières photos.

\- Un bon cru ? questionna-t-il en laissant glisser un œil en coin sur sa silhouette et en essayant de calculer s'ils avaient le temps de s'amuser en privé avant de devoir retourner parmi l'équipage.

Lyra attrapa le regard dévorant qu'il avait laissé dériver sur ses hanches et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il colle son dos au mât.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien ce soir.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'aies marchandé une immunité, souffla-t-il en glissant ses mains dans son short.

Lyra éclata de rire et passa ses ongles le long des crans métalliques de la fermeture du pantalon de son pirate. Elle fabriquait les médicaments dont les doctoresses lui passaient commande, ce qui leur permettait de disposer d'une réserve de remèdes pratiquement illimitée, en échange de quoi aucun cliché compromettant la représentant n'était affiché dans les couloirs du Mobydick. La moitié de l'équipage la jalousait ardemment et certains tentaient même de lui demander d'intercéder en leur faveur lors de lendemains de cuite craintifs, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient fait de la merde la veille, incapables de s'en rappeler, et désireux que ces moments restent dans l'oubli. Ace cessa ses calculs quand les doigts de Lyra trouvèrent l'élastique de son boxer et décida que dans l'hypothèse où ils n'auraient pas assez de temps, ils le prendraient tout de même, une position partagée par l'alchimiste.

Ace démarra son Striker dans une explosion au moment où Lyra écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

Marco avait décidé de ne reprendre la mer qu'à la nuit tombée, aussi son cadet avait-il pu entraîner ses hommes sur la plage avant que le soleil ne se couche. Il était dans l'ensemble satisfait malgré les difficultés de certains à parer les coups, ce dont il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure puisque conscient que chacun accordait ses forces à ses faiblesses.

Constater ses faiblesses avait été une partie très rude de son entraînement sur Ruskaina. Ace et Luffy avaient été lâchés au milieu des pires bêtes sauvages qu'ils aient jamais rencontré, et dont la plus faible d'entre elles n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée du terrible tigre qui hantait le mont Corvo. Rayleigh les avait tout d'abord lâchées dans l'île durant tout un mois, avant de revenir vers eux pour leur enseigner en détail ce qu'ils avaient découvert en son absence. Dans l'ensemble, les deux années avaient été infiniment plus plaisantes pour Lyra que pour les deux frères. La jeune femme était en effet régulièrement invitée dans la tribu des Kuja, qui se faisaient un plaisir de l'entraîner aux Hakis de l'Armement et de l'Observation, et elle en profitait pour y résider le plus longtemps possible, à se prélasser dans la cité impériale pendant qu'ils en chiaient à maîtriser le Haki des Rois. Cela avait au final été bénéfique puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu se concentrer sur eux en priorité pendant que Lyra affinait ses techniques auprès des Kuja, qui à la demande de Rayleigh les attaquaient parfois par surprise en les forçant à puiser dans leurs dernières réserves pour se défendre. Les caractères explosifs de Lyra et Ace combinés avaient fait des ravages quand la fatigue nerveuse électrocutait l'atmosphère, sans qu'ils ne se soient jamais douté que Rayleigh marquait secrètement les points sur le tronc d'un énorme sycomore.

Lors de ses heures perdues, quand elle sirotait un cocktail amené par les jeunes guerrières de Hancock en bronzant sur la plage tout en regardant Ace et Luffy se foutre sur la gueule, Lyra discutait de stratégie avec l'ancien second de Roger autour d'un jeu d'échecs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis en doute les théories de la jeune alchimiste, jusqu'à ce que Lyra le batte en trois coups. Elle lui avait toutefois confessé par la suite que sa victoire écrasante ne provenait pas d'un quelconque talent mais d'une méthode autrement plus brutale puisqu'elle avait appris par cœur plus de cent cinquante manœuvres lors de son apprentissage, en réponse à un jeu de son maître qui s'amusait à lui ordonner de faire des pompes chaque fois qu'il la battait aux échecs. Après des mois passés le nez dans la boue du bayou à pousser sur ses bras les muscles en feu, Lyra avait finalement atteint les limites de sa résistance physique et mentale, ce qui l'avait poussée à aborder le problème sous un autre angle, et ainsi à trouver une solution certes retorse mais tout aussi adaptée. Rayleigh en avait lui aussi tiré des conclusions et les avait fait trimer plus dur que jamais en les confrontant à des situations toujours plus dangereuses et plus complexes, amenant la jeune femme à amèrement regretter son geste de frime, surtout lorsqu'Ace et Luffy décidèrent de se venger.

Repenser à Ruskaina l'amenait souvent à se remémorer la toute première conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rayleigh. _« Naître avec des sorcières penchées sur ton berceau ne fait pas de toi un démon. »_ Il commençait à peine à saisir le plein sens de cette phrase, qui drainait peu à peu la haine qu'il avait ressentie toute sa vie. C'avait été le second élément déclencheur, après qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il voulait vivre au lieu de penser mériter mourir au moment de sa condamnation par MarineFord et de son évasion d'Impel Down. Un sort qui le poursuivait toujours et auquel il comptait bien échapper.

Ace expira doucement en collant son front contre le verre froid. L'une des meilleures surprises qu'ils avaient eues à leur retour sur le Mobydick avait été la transformation du navire au niveau de la proue. Barbe-Blanche avait fait ériger, à fond de cale, une gigantesque fenêtre sur le monde sous-marin, composée d'une seule vitre courbée qui remontait jusque sous la figure de proue et permettait d'observer un horizon hors du commun. Sous la ligne de flottaison du navire, les fonds marins étaient désormais accessibles à tous les possesseurs de fruits du démon de l'équipage. C'était une étrange et fascinante expérience que de pouvoir contempler le dessus et le dessous de la surface des eaux en même temps, deux mondes si proches et si distants à la fois qui ne souffraient d'aucune séparation.

\- Ça ne te manque pas, de nager ?

Ace avait senti la présence de Lyra bien avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole dans son dos, aussi ne sursauta-t-il pas. Il attrapa son poignet derrière lui en continuant de suivre des yeux le serpent de mer aux couleurs bariolées qui ondulait devant la vitre, et l'amena en douceur devant lui pour l'entourer de ses bras et appuyer son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Un peu. Mais grâce au vieux, je peux revoir l'océan maintenant. Et puis le jeu en vaut la chandelle, ajouta-t-il en donnant naissance à des flammèches à l'extrémité de chacun de ses doigts.

Il joignit ces derniers devant son visage pour grossir la flamme en écoutant le pilonnement des pas des hommes d'équipages qui se massaient dans le couloir situé au-dessus de leurs têtes pour le premier service du repas du soir.

\- On fait voile vers l'Arcadia, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dès l'aube, répondit-il.

* * *

Il y a une petite inspiration Pablo Escobar pour Heisenberg, et en parlant de référence, l'Arcadia est évidemment un hommage direct à _Albator_ , le corsaire de l'espace (merci à ChaussonRose) ! Ceux qui remarquent une similitude dans la construction avec l'arc de WonderLand, où Lyra est déjà celle qui explique, vous avez tout bon : c'est le Chat du Cheschire qui guide Alice sur le chemin… ). La vitre sous la figure de proue à fond de cale m'a été inspirée par un fanart que je n'arrive évidemment plus à retrouver, je serais ravie de le créditer si cela rappelle quelque chose à quelqu'un… :)

A la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à me transmettre vos avis si ça vous tente ! :)


	29. Le fantôme dans sa coquille

Bien le bonjour et désolée pour le retard. Le mois d'été sont toujours un peu compliqués et la date de sortie du prochain chapitre est incertaine, même si je ferai mon possible pour assurer les meilleurs délais.

Merci beaucoup de me lire, comme d'habitude, et un merci tout grand et tout particulier à Lolilou, l'impératrice des licornes. Les reviews sont de petites perles le long du chemin d'une histoire et leur pouvoir est extraordinaire, merci beaucoup ! Je vais prendre quelques lignes pour te répondre parce que c'est quand même la moindre des choses : tes compliments me vont droit au coeur pour commencer, et je me sens un peu stupide parce que je vais te remercier à chaque phrase. Ca fait super plaisir de savoir que tu me lis depuis quelques temps, encore plus que tu aies pris de ton temps pour poster un commentaire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne trouves pas de point négatif, je vois personnellement beaucoup de défauts, surtout dans les premiers chapitres, alors tu me rassures x) j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur mes personnages originaux, leurs histoires et caractères (il faut bien ça pour une fanfiction sur _One Piece_ !) alors je suis super contente si ils plaisent ! :D Riley est aussi une de mes chouchoutes, chaque arc permet d'introduire ou d'approfondir un ou plusieurs alchimistes et une partie de la Grande Histoire (avec l'ordre d'Alice dont tu parles si bien, mais chuuuut pas de spoilers ;P) et Arcadia est _son_ arc. J'espère que ça va te plaire ! :D Encore infiniment merci, tu m'as refilé une pêche d'enfer !

Disclaimer : One Piece est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda depuis vingt ans cette année (joyeux anniversaire !) mais les personnages originaux ne sont pas libres de droit, tout comme les références qui sont créditées.

* * *

Chapitre 29

Le fantôme dans sa coquille

Les doigts pâles de Midnight oscillèrent entre les instruments de torture qui lui faisaient face, tapotant doucement l'air au-dessus d'eux. Elle finit par se saisir d'un simple scalpel qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

\- - J'trouve que les sourires sont jamais assez grands, lança-t-elle à Lyra, qui elle ne souriait pas du tout.

Bistouri à la commissure des lèvres, un coup sec et tranchant, la joue qui se déchire, la pommade cicatrisante de Leo, les plaies qui cessent de saigner et guérissent sans que les entailles ne se referment, les molaires apparentes quand elle riait. Le rire s'éteignit vite, trop vite à son goût. Lyra ne riait pas avec elle. Riley s'avança derrière elle et observa le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait de Cheschire. Presque paradoxalement, elle haïssait le retour de Lyra. Ça ne servait à rien de l'avoir auprès d'elle si elle n'était pas heureuse. Et Lyra n'avait jamais été heureuse sur l'Arcadia. L'histoire, la Petite Souris la connaissait. Un conte jamais conté, la morale de l'histoire ou le début de la fin. Riley savait tout le mal que Cheschire s'était fait, et qu'elle pouvait basculer sur le côté face de sa pièce si d'aventure elle restait.

 _Et une fois dans son lit, elle se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de penser que le Grand Méchant Loup ne la trouverait pas. « Oh, mais tu vas devoir traverser ces bois encore et encore… » lui dit une ombre à sa fenêtre. « Et tu devras être assez chanceuse pour l'éviter à chaque fois… Mais le Loup… le Loup n'aura besoin que d'une chance de te trouver… une seule fois ! »_

Riley allait agir pour protéger son amie, pour la protéger d'elle-même. Elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, pour toutes les « il était une fois » où Lyra l'avait tirée des griffes du Grand Méchant Loup. Elle la savait sur la tranche de la pièce, elle voyait le remords, elle voyait la peur. Elle la laisserait rester sur le côté pile. Le bonheur allait si bien à Lyra… Le Loup ne la croquerait pas. Son Chaperon Rouge resterait sur le sentier. Et si elle s'en égarait, Riley éventrerait le Loup pour la récupérer. Le Loup, ou même les fleurs qui l'avait abandonnée sur le sentier. Personne ne la lui enlèverait. Pas une seconde fois. Plus jamais.

Il fallait garder le Chaperon Rouge sur le sentier, hors de portée du Grand Méchant Loup.

Elle attrapa les coins du voile noir fixé aux ornements en onyx dans les cheveux de son amie et le fit basculer devant son visage.

\- Comme ça, t'auras pas à les regarder en face.

* * *

\- - Tu vas pas venir ?!

L'exclamation d'Ace résonna si fort sur le pont que même les mousses qui lessivaient le plancher de bois se retournèrent. Le second commandant en était estomaqué.

\- - Arrête de gueuler, Ace, lui lança Haruta en passant.

Le Mobydick fourmillait d'activité alors que, dans la salle de navigation, l'aiguille de l'Eternal Pose s'était immobilisée des heures auparavant sous l'œil consciencieux de Marco. Le sablier de navigation ne les amènerait pas sur l'Arcadia puisque le bâtiment était en perpétuel déplacement, mais sur une bande de terre anonyme que le clan d'Heisenberg utilisait pour récupérer ses invités. Une idée qui hérissait profondément Ace, déjà hostile à l'idée que les négociations se déroulent sur leur territoire.

\- - Ce sont eux qui ont ouvert l'alliance, c'est normal que ça se déroule chez eux, lui avait dit Bleinheim une fois qu'il en eût assez de le voir grincer des dents. C'est juste du protocole.

Protocole, étiquette, rite ou même sacrement, ça ne changeait rien aux yeux d'Ace qui abhorrait l'idée de plonger dans la gueule du loup. Et maintenant…

\- - Comment ça tu ne vas pas venir ? s'entêta-t-il devant son père.

Newgate prit le temps de terminer sa coupe et de la reposer sur le guéridon magistral qui s'élevait à côté de lui avant de le regarder sous ses paupières lourdes avec un sourire qui mélangeait le cynisme à l'affection.

\- - Si ce blanc-bec me veut, qu'il vienne me chercher ! Je ne lui ferai pas l'honneur de monter sur sa coquille d'œuf parce qu'il me le demande, fils.

\- - Ils ne vont pas prendre ça comme une insulte ? s'inquiéta Kuriel.

\- - Les seize commandants, réunis chez eux ?! J'espère bien qu'ils vont même se rendre compte qu'on fait pas ça souvent, contra Namur avec un signe de tête en direction du jeune matelot qui venait de remplir son verre.

\- - Ce mec s'est donné suffisamment d'importance comme ça, avec sa ville et son culte et toutes ces conneries, approuva Kingdew. S'il veut s'allier à notre Empereur, il faudra qu'il joue dans nos règles.

Ace expira bruyamment en pinçant les lèvres. Ils avaient à peine commencé à tirer sur le fil qui dépassait de la trame de l'union et il lui semblait que l'écheveau l'enserrait déjà comme une corde de potence. Son instinct faisait des nœuds avec ses entrailles, son pressentiment effervescent sous sa peau. Il n'était pas absolument certain qu'il s'agisse d'un traquenard, et il n'était pas le seul qui avait l'impression de s'enfermer dans la situation comme dans une cage qu'il ne parvenait pas à totalement comprendre, et il comptait sur cette première entrevue pour dissiper toutes les zones d'ombres qui persistaient. Barbe-Blanche tenait à cette alliance, ou du moins il tenait à voir ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir, et il n'avait aucune intention de s'opposer à la volonté de son père. Il ne parvenait simplement pas à être confiant.

\- - J'aime pas ça, lâcha-t-il à la cantonade en observant les mousses se remettre au travail.

Lors de leurs dernières escales, ils avaient été surpris du nombre de personnes qui souhaitaient rejoindre l'équipage. Ils n'en ramassaient habituellement qu'un ou deux de temps en temps, mais c'étaient cette fois-ci plusieurs dizaines qui étaient montés sur le navire pour la première fois afin de se faire pirates. Newgate avait renforcé la sécurité des îles qu'il défendait en envoyant ses divisions, amputées de leurs commandants, sur son domaine auprès de ses protégés comme précaution avant de rencontrer l'Arcadia. Fort peu s'en étaient plaint et beaucoup avaient voulu se joindre à l'équipage. Les plus tenaces avaient rejoint les rangs des mousses en attendant de se voir affecter à une division une fois que les commandants et le reste de l'équipage ne seraient plus obsédés par le nouveau Joker, les autres étaient restés sur leurs îles. Ce devait être une chose étrange que de rejoindre l'équipage en cette période, songea Ace alors qu'il grillait Blamenco en train de lever les yeux au ciel suite à l'obstination du jeune commandant. Le navire entier était en ébullition sous-jacente, loin des calmes journées qui peuplaient habituellement les couloirs et les salles du Mobydick, et les nouveaux semblaient avoir du mal à trouver leur place, délaissés par les hauts gradés hantés par la perspective de la rencontre au sommet, et ignorés des autres hommes d'équipage débordés.

La plupart des commandants étaient réunis auprès de leur capitaine pour discuter des points à aborder lors de la rencontre sur l'Arcadia, les autres géraient le navire comme à l'habitude : Marco traçait les itinéraires et veillait à garder le cap qu'indiquait l'Eternal Pose et Satch supervisait les cuisines. Il n'avait pas aperçu Joz et Izou de la journée mais supposait que le seizième commandant s'entraînait au tir quelque part et que le géant de diamant prenait les heures de repos qu'il n'avait pas eu cette nuit quand il avait remplacé un membre de sa division à la vigie. Il avait rigoureusement refusé de dire ce qu'il était advenu de son subalterne mais les mots « sauce piquante », « accident » et « pénis » circulaient parmi l'équipage. Il apercevait les nouvelles recrues jeter des regards envieux aux matelots rôdés qui s'interpellaient jovialement en sachant où aller et quoi faire. Ace s'adossa un peu plus au mur contre lequel il était appuyé et les passa en revue du regard, les bras toujours croisés devant lui même si son air boudeur l'avait quitté. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le groupe était hétéroclite. Des fluets, des balourds, une montagne de muscles qui regardait les mouettes d'un air attendri, … Ace joua un moment avec les coutures de ses mitaines en cuir avant de se décider, de se décoller du mur et de se camper devant eux.

\- - Salut, je suis le commandant de la seconde division, Portgas D. Ace.

A l'évidence, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à se faire accueillir d'un sourire amical par l'un des pirates les plus recherchés de la planète. La conversation s'engagea rapidement et Ace les découvrit très intéressés par ses aventures, que beaucoup avaient suivies dans les journaux avant de se joindre à l'équipage.

\- - C'était comment Impel Down ?

\- - Humide, répondit-il. Et détruit, mais ça c'était après notre passage, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois avant de se faire littéralement interrompre par un coup de tonnerre.

Il sentait la brise marine agiter le tissu ample de son sweat plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait de la matinée et il leva le nez en l'air, imité par les nouveaux mousses, pour observer les nuages d'orage s'amasser au-dessus de leurs têtes en quelques secondes, menaçante tension dans l'air. La température baissa de plusieurs degrés et si le navire avait été moins grand, il aurait déjà commencé à tanguer. Les cumulonimbus s'étaient formés presque à la verticale du Mobydick, l'idée de leur échapper était risible. Raison pour laquelle personne ne se formalisa, exceptéela sentinelle postée dans le nid-de-pie qui se mit à scruter l'horizon avec plus d'avidité et peut-être aussi Marco en salle des cartes qui devait se demander si cela valait le coup de faire un détour. Il rabaissa les yeux sur les matelots en face de lui et fût satisfait de constater que la plus grande partie n'avait pas bronché. Les phénomènes météorologiques étaient inquiétants et fascinants sur Grand Line, et même les résidents des îles situées sur cet océan se sentaient démunis quand ils se retrouvaient face aux changements climatiques extrêmes. La logique même de Grand Line faisait que la météo se stabilisait aux alentours des îles, pour se déchaîner au large. Un résident, même du Nouveau Monde, qui se retrouvait sur l'océan pour la première fois, n'avait pas plus de chances de s'en sortir que n'importe quelle personne issue des quatre mers extérieures.

Les premières gouttes de pluie s'abattirent sur le pont avec force, immédiatement suivies par leurs petites sœurs qui n'en étaient pas moins agressives. D'un signe de tête, Ace indiqua à la trentaine d'hommes rassemblés devant lui de rejoindre la salle commune la plus proche, avant de leur emboîter le pas, captant au passage l'air appréciateur de Vista. Le cinquième commandant aimait à voir l'unité au sein de l'équipage, et Ace se doutait que son geste de s'intéresser aux petits nouveaux lui plaisait, en plus du fait que cela signifiait qu'il allait _enfin_ arrêter de râler. Ace n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter de râler, mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'ennuyer ferme et que les newbies allaient pouvoir lui offrir une distraction, sans compter qu'il allait – en bon et respectable commandant – les aider à s'intégrer au sein de leur nouveau foyer, non pas dans la joie et l'allégresse, mais dans la sueur et les courbatures. En arrivant à leur hauteur, il constata que le groupe s'était déjà séparé et que des membres de sa division, suivant l'exemple qu'il venait de donner, en avaient invité certains à les rejoindre dans leurs jeux, travaux ou conversations. Une douzaine avaient refusé et avaient préféré l'attendre, et il leur adressa un sourire sincère et appréciatif. Il les balaya du regard en repérant ceux qui se tenaient prêts, ceux qui ne savaient pas trop sur quel pied danser et ceux qui de toute évidence étaient de parfaits néophytes.

Bien, une démonstration pour commencer. Il leva son bras droit à la verticale et le recouvrit de fluide noir en concentrant son Haki de l'Armement sur son avant-bras comme une cuirasse impénétrable. Du coin de l'œil, il discerna certains membres de sa division qui s'étaient interrompus dans leurs tâches pour l'observer et un fin sourire creusa sa joue.

\- - Ceci s'appelle le Haki de l'Armement. Il est ici sous sa forme visible mais ne vous y trompez pas, il ne sera pas toujours concentré à ce point. Dans le Nouveau Monde, la plupart des combattants que vous croiserez maîtriseront cette technique, et vous devez donc apprendre à la contrer et à vous en défendre.

Mouvements dans son public. Certains – rares – avaient fait un pas en arrière, gagnés par l'appréhension. D'autres au contraire avaient serré les poings et adopté une garde de combat, plus ou moins solide mais qui avait au moins le mérite de prouver leur détermination. Il les sentait tendus comme des arcs, connaissant sa réputation à défaut de connaître son caractère. Ils n'avaient aucune dynamique de groupe et ne s'étaient pas concertés avant de se préparer au combat, et Ace sentait venir qu'ils allaient tous lui sauter dessus en même temps, ç'allait être un bordel pas possible. A l'ouïe des encouragements adressés aux petits nouveaux, émanant de pirates plus expérimentés qui l'avaient déjà vu au combat et espéraient assister à un bizutage en bonne et due forme, son sourire creusa un peu plus sa joue. Il allait se marrer un peu.

Oubliant complètement le fluide combatif, il envoya une décharge de Haki des Rois, qu'il confina dans un rayon de quelques mètres pour ne pas ravager l'entièreté de la salle, un tir de précision et d'une puissance minime pour ne pas les briser. Visiblement, pas un parmi les nouveaux ne s'était attendu à ça et préparé en conséquence, puisqu'ils tombèrent comme des dominos les uns après les autres. Ace avait modulé la force de son tir pour qu'ils ne restent inconscients que quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs esprits, et il se tourna à l'appel d'un ancien des pirates Spade sous les rires des autres matelots de la salle commune. Se prendre des raclées était monnaie courante dans les entraînements, mais la toute première avait, pour les spectateurs de la scène, une saveur particulière. Même sans Haki de la Perception, il aurait remarqué celui qui faisait seulement semblant d'être évanoui et qui se releva d'un bond pour se jeter sur lui, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de hausser ses sourcils intérieurs. Il fallait en avoir et dans le futal et dans le crâne pour faire ça. Interrompant sa conversation avec Will, il saisit son agresseur par le poignet pour lui faire effectuer une pirouette aérienne dont l'élan le projeta dans ses camarades, qu'il réveilla par la même occasion. Le gosse avait l'air sonné, et surpris, ce qui le plaçait finalement au même niveau que les autres newbies. Le commandant s'accroupit devant lui en lui offrant sa main pour le relever.

\- - Je suis impressionné, commenta-t-il avec un sourire amical. Feindre l'évanouissement pour ensuite m'attaquer une fois que je suis distrait, c'était une excellente stratégie. Tu avais déjà vu le Haki des Rois à l'œuvre, auparavant ?

\- - Non m'sieur c'tait la première fois, lui répondit-il.

Il devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans, une silhouette plutôt fine mais robuste et des mèches blond cendré qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, qu'il n'osait pas vraiment lever vers lui. Timide mais téméraire. Pas mal.

\- - Alors dans ce cas félicitations, tu as une volonté supérieure à celle des autres. Si tu veux progresser, viens aux entraînements de ma division, proposa-t-il.

Le gamin hocha la tête, visiblement à la fois ravi et gêné. Il avait attaqué le commandant de la seconde division de Barbe-Blanche et s'en était tiré avec des éloges de sa part. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir essayé d'attenter à l'intégrité physique d'autrui.

\- - C'est pas la peine de frimer, commandant, lança une voix gouailleuse vers sa droite. Vous faisiez moins le malin face au commandant Marco, l'autre jour.

Ace avait toujours laissé les moqueries se faire, tant qu'elles n'excédaient pas la limite du respect. En l'occurrence, il s'était effectivement pris une pile par Marco qui l'avait bloqué à grands coups de serres recouvertes de Haki, ce que son Logia n'avait apprécié que très moyennement. Haruta avait tracé un trait à côté du nom du Phénix dans le grand livre des scores entre commandants et Ace s'était ensuite vengé quatre jours plus tard lors d'un nouvel entraînement, en handicapant les ailes de la forme hybride de son frère d'équipage qui n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter la croix enflammée qui n'était pas loin de devenir sa nouvelle technique fétiche(1). Un nouveau trait avait germé sous le nom d'Ace pour équilibrer les points mais les subordonnés du pirate de feu s'en donnaient à cœur joie depuis plus d'une semaine, les occasions de chambrer leur commandant sur le sujet du combat se faisant rares. Malicieux, il enflamma son index et le pointa sur celui qui l'avait nargué.

\- - Tu veux peut-être tenter ta chance, Kôjirô ?

\- - J'ai rien dit, oubliez-moi ! se rattrapa-t-il précipitamment en faisant doubler les rires de l'équipage.

Ace s'étira et attrapa une tartelette dégoulinante de sucre dans une assiette, s'attirant les foudres de son légitime propriétaire. Avoir passé deux ans avec Luffy pour seule et unique – ou presque – compagnie avait donné des résultats catastrophiques en ce qui concernait leur savoir-vivre. Ils avaient chacun déteint sur l'autre et si Luffy avait hérité de la narcolepsie de son aîné quand il s'empiffrait, Ace avait quant à lui pris la détestable habitude de se servir dans le plat des autres. Il finissait sa dernière bouchée quand quelqu'un passa sa tête à travers la porte en gueulant que la bande de terre était en vue. En remontant le couloir pour aller jeter un œil, une idée qu'il avait manifestement partagée avec la moitié de l'équipage, il tomba sur Izou, éblouissant dans un kimono de soie immaculée parfaitement assorti au lourd manteau couleur lilas qui drapait ses épaules.

\- - Ace ? Nom d'un chien mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Regarde-toi, t'es même pas encore sapé ! Et je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu vas faire quelque chose à propos de tes cheveux… gémit-il en avisant le chaos de mèches sombres sur le crâne de son frère, la barrette métallique pendant pitoyablement de côté.

Ace avait à peine commencé à lever les yeux au ciel qu'Izou reprit.

\- - Lyra me manque. Elle arrive toujours à transformer… ça… en quelque chose de présentable, soupira-t-il.

\- - Va falloir t'y faire, la diva. Elle est partie avant-hier, répliqua Ace, et donc tu vas devoir vivre avec _ça_.

\- - Mais c'est l'anarchie ! explosa le seizième commandant. Fais quelque chose, rattrape cette horreur ! Mes yeux fondent, Ace. ILS FONDENT !

\- - Ace, par pitié, fous un sac sur ta tronche, tu sais très bien qu'il lâchera pas l'affaire, intervint Kuriel qui passait par là.

La motion du sac fût immédiatement approuvée par Namur et Haruta qui se chargea personnellement de l'enfiler sur le crâne de Ace, vigoureusement encouragé par Vista.

\- - J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous, déclara le plus jeune des commandants en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, aveuglé par le papier kraft. Très spirituel, très adulte. Non, vraiment, j'admire ça de la part de personnes qui m'ont engueulé pour ne pas vouloir manger de soupe aux légumes ALORS QUE C'EST DEGUEULASSE !

\- - Ace ? surgit la voix de Marco. Pourquoi tu parles tout seul avec un sac en papier sur la tête ?

Il arracha ledit sac pour contempler la glorieuse absence des trois autres.

\- - Oh les fils de…

Quelqu'un jugea utile de faire sonner une corne de brume à cet instant précis, couvrant la fin de l'insulte d'Ace. Le papier partit en flammes dans sa main quand il sortit du couloir à présent désert pour traverser le pont sous la pluie qui restait torrentielle. Il s'accouda au bastingage en plissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir le ruban de sable, sans succès tant l'averse était forte. Les mèches qui dégoulinaient devant ses yeux n'aidaient pas, mais plutôt crever la gueule ouverte sur le trottoir que d'avouer, même en pensée, que Izou avait eu raison.

\- - Va te préparer, conseilla Marco, qui avait ouvert un parapluie à ses côtés. On va débarquer dans l'heure, dès qu'on aura jeté l'ancre. On va rester dans le secteur avec une distance de sécurité, et _oui_ les effectifs de vigie seront doublés, ajouta-t-il en prévention.

La remarque eût le mérite de faire sourire Ace qui réalisa peut-être pour la centième fois à quel point le phénix le connaissait bien. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rejoignit sa cabine en enlevant son haut à manches longues, perdu dans ses pensées. Le malheureux vêtement termina sa course sur le lit, bientôt suivi par les autres. Il posa les yeux sur les fringues qui l'attendaient, sagement empilées sur son fauteuil.

\- - Comment ça ce qu'on va mettre ? avait halluciné SpeedJiru quelques jours plus tôt. Bah on va mettre nos fringues, on va quand même pas y aller à poil…

\- - Vous allez avoir l'air de gros débiles, avait-elle annoncé avec la délicatesse qui la caractérisait parfois. Vous êtes les pirates de Barbe-Blanche, merde, faites un effort pour avoir un tout petit peu de gueule, au moins…

\- - Y'a que moi qui ait l'abominable impression que t'es en train de nous dire d'y aller à poil ?

\- - Mais non, avait-elle répliqué en roulant des yeux. Prenez ça, je les ai fait faire sur mesure.

Elle leur avait tendu – presque balancé dessus, en fait – des manteaux de teintes différentes mais de forme strictement identique. Des vestes de pirates, à épaulettes et galons dorés, qui étaient également affectionnées des hauts dignitaires de la Marine. A ceci près que ce n'était pas l'emblème du Gouvernement qui ornait le dos des vêtements, mais celui de leur père, brodé et accompagné de décorations différentes pour chaque commandant. Entouré par deux ailes embrasées sur le bleu roi de Marco, surplombé d'un casque à cornes sur le gris acier d'Atmos, des chaînes sur le rouge délavé de Rakuyou, au centre d'un diamant en forme de losange pour Joz, une épée dont l'extrémité rougeoyait comme celle d'un cigare pour Fossa … Le sien était un symbole de pique enflammé, tout droit sorti d'un jeu de cartes et à moitié dissimulé au cœur du Jolly Roger, et pourtant facilement identifiable pour qui le connaissait. Des flammes qui semblaient rugir leur couleur au milieu du noir du tissu. _J'aime bien cette couleur sur toi._

Il caressa doucement le stetson sombre que lui avait offert Break sur Coney Island, une éternité auparavant, lui sembla-t-il. L'as et la dame de pique n'avaient pas subi les effets du temps, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais vraiment sortis de WonderLand, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si les années s'étaient arrêtées. Il passa son pouce sur l'un des pétales de la rose d'argent aux reflets violacés, s'attendant presque à la trouver aussi tranchante et affûtée qu'un rasoir. Il fit jouer ses épaules dans sa veste de costume pour vérifier s'il restait libre de ses mouvements et agrafa le holster de son couteau à sa cuisse avant de boucler sa ceinture sur ses hanches, frappée de l'emblème de Barbe-Blanche. Parfait. En cas de besoin, il ne serait pas handicapé par des vêtements trop serrés et pourrait réagir rapidement.

Ace drapa son manteau sur ses épaules en sortant de la pièce et traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre le paternel avant le débarquement.

* * *

Alignés comme seize points sur une droite, les commandants d'Edwerd Newgate regardèrent l'Arcadia s'avancer vers eux en fendant la nuit qui tombait. Les couleurs d'or du crépuscule se reflétaient à l'infini sur la coque profilée, d'un noir huileux. La proue s'arrêta devant eux en douceur, à quelques mètres à peine, le crâne gigantesque au-dessus de leurs têtes comme une sinistre épée de Damoclès. Sous la tête de mort inversée, la coque se scinda en deux pour descendre à leurs pieds sur le principe d'un pont-levis. De l'autre côté de l'embarcadère, face à eux, se tenait une silhouette dont les contours se précisèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers eux. Elle devait avoir avalé un sceptre et s'être empalée sur un second, au vu de son maintien. Ace n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se tenir aussi droit, et il suspecta même pendant une seconde une déformation de la colonne vertébrale. Cheveux noirs, probablement coupés au carré mais ici retenus en une courte queue de cheval, tailleur strict, intégralement noir, bouche prune balafrée d'une cicatrice près de la commissure de ses lèvres, une frange qui avait dû être taillée à l'aide d'une règle et d'une équerre, talons aiguilles vertigineux et regard implacable. Les descriptions de Lyra en tête, Ace reconnût sans aucun mal la femme de confiance du maître des lieux.

\- - Bienvenue sur l'Arcadia, annonça-t-elle après les avoir tous jaugés du regard pendant sa descente, arrêtant sa chaussure à quelques centimètres du sable, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne la souille. Je suis Noon, lieutenante du Joker. Nous vous attendions avec impatience, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui ne trahissait aucune impatience mais plutôt de la répulsion, qu'elle parvenait à museler sous une couche de protocole. Dès que l'Empereur votre père sera arrivé, nous pourrons commencer cette entrevue.

\- - Il ne viendra pas, annonça Marco d'un ton détaché. Les négociations peuvent d'ores et déjà commencer.

Avec une intense satisfaction, Ace dévisagea leur interlocutrice se décomposer. Ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas attendus à cela, et il réalisa alors que déstabiliser la partie adverse avait fait partie du plan de son père depuis le départ. Ils représentaient l'héritage de Newgate, son empire, ses successeurs. Il leur faisait entièrement confiance pour mener les discussions et tractations qui allaient se jouer ici. Mais l'absence de l'Empereur à cette première rencontre était presque insultante pour les gouvernants de l'Arcadia, qui s'étaient attendus à le recevoir et préparés en conséquence, d'autant que Barbe-Blanche s'était appliqué – et si les soupçons d'Ace se révélaient exacts, amusé – à ne jamais évoquer la possibilité qu'il puisse ne pas être là. La surprise était donc totale pour Noon, et la déchéance, brutale. Pour eux qui fonctionnaient par symboles et allégories, le sous-entendu était très clair : ils n'étaient pas assez importants aux yeux de Newgate pour qu'il les honore de sa présence. Il aperçut une ride de colère marquer brièvement le coin de la bouche de Noon, étirant sa cicatrice, avant qu'elle ne reprenne le dessus sur ses émotions.

\- - J'ose espérer que si l'alliance est conclue, c'est la signature de l'Empereur Barbe-Blanche – et non les seize vôtres – qui ornera le contrat, répondit-elle avec un rictus figé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous mener jusqu'au Joker.

Elle inclina à peine la tête en ne baissant jamais les yeux, signe évident que le respect était absent de son salut. Elle devait être salement vexée. Ace lui emboîta le pas en échangeant un regard malicieux avec Satch. Si toutes les négociations se déroulaient selon ce même schéma, il allait bien se marrer en fin de compte. Il se souvenait du portrait qu'avait dressé Lyra de son caractère, Noon était celle qui prenait son culte le plus au sérieux, contrairement aux autres Heures. Newgate, en ne se montrant pas, venait de prendre l'avantage sur les maîtres des lieux, sur leur propre terrain en plus de ça. Un euphorique sentiment de fierté filiale l'envahit quand il réalisa à quel point son père était redoutable. Il franchit le pont-levis en même temps que Fossa et réveilla son Haki de l'Observation par simple précaution. La machinerie était impressionnante, il devait bien le reconnaître. La passerelle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter était actionnée par des rouages aussi épais que Blamenco et presque deux fois plus grands. Mis à part Noon, personne n'était présent et il supposa que les ouvriers qui actionnaient la porte devaient se trouver quelque part dans les ponts inférieurs, au vu des mécanismes et des tuyaux qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol.

Il commençait à comprendre de quoi Lyra avait voulu parler et ressentait un sentiment de malaise insondable, l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un cadavre qui avait déjà commencé à se putréfier. Le boyau dans lequel Noon les précédait semblait s'étirer sur des profondeurs vertigineuses, et se divisait régulièrement en ramifications plus ou moins étroites. Il s'en enquit auprès de leur guide qui sembla se dérider très légèrement. Apparemment, sa propre personne, le Joker ou l'Arcadia étaient les seuls sujets qui l'intéressaient.

\- - Nous nous trouvons dans le conduit principal, exposa-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi guindée. Il dessert chaque niveau de la ville via des ascenseurs et des escaliers mécaniques, son accès est rigoureusement contrôlé.

Le claquement de ses talons aiguilles sur le sol se répercutait sur les parois arrondies et Ace secoua la tête pour chasser l'image d'Impel Down qui avait brusquement surgi de sa mémoire. Depuis son incarcération, le pirate de feu n'était pas particulièrement friand des espaces clos, ni des randonnées dans les tunnels. Noon tourna à un angle qui ne présentait aucune différence avec ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés avant et il supposa qu'elle devait avoir une mémoire cartographique du navire et de ses moindres recoins. Contrairement au conduit principal qui devait faire la largeur du Vogue Merry, le premier navire de Luffy, ce nouveau passage était bien plus confiné, presque exigu. Ace ressentit un vif sentiment de compassion pour Joz et Atmos qui devaient ressembler et se sentir comme des baleines dans une baignoire. Fort heureusement, l'ascenseur en verre sur lequel il débouchait était titanesque et pendant la montée, Ace se concentra sur son fluide perceptif. Tout autour d'eux, il percevait les auras de centaines de personnes, groupées en dessous ou cheminant dans les étages supérieurs. L'ascenseur déboucha à l'air libre en crevant la surface du brouillard grisâtre qui enfumait toute la basse-ville et le pirate fronça le nez.

Il avait eu tort, ce n'était pas du tout comme à Grey Terminal. Les monticules d'ordures et d'objets cassés du royaume de Goa étaient en permanence recouverts d'une nappe de brume mais c'était là l'unique point commun que les deux endroits avaient. L'ascenseur montait de plus en plus haut en leur offrant un panorama toujours plus vaste sur la ville. Car c'était une ville. Mis à part Gran Tesoro(3), peut-être, il n'avait jamais vu de navire de cette taille. Mais là encore, cela n'avait rien à voir. Le navire-casino était recouvert et bâti en or, l'Arcadia était sombre. Désespérément sombre. Des passerelles vertigineuses reliaient les gratte-ciels dont certains étaient dans un état de délabrement avancé, et les bidonvilles étaient à peine visibles sous la couche de fumée toxique. Le navire entier était hérissé de tours de la proue à la poupe, et plus ils gagnaient en hauteur, plus les sensations devenaient étourdissantes pour Ace qui étendait sa perception au maximum et gagna une migraine carabinée quand le nombre d'auras explosa. Il engourdit son Haki de l'Observation pour ne plus entendre qu'un vague bourdonnement discret qui allait s'atténuer jusqu'à disparaître totalement au fur et à mesure que son attention serait dirigée autre part. Il leva le nez et constata que la cage d'ascenseur glissait le long de l'une des trois plus hautes tours, qui écrasaient même les plus hauts bâtiments de la ville par leur taille et leur profil. Elles étaient en effet penchées presque à quarante-cinq degrés et surplombaient de leur ombre menaçante l'avant de la ville flottante. Il entrevit des fenêtres et même des ornements d'extérieur, comme si toute la surface des trois tours avait été minutieusement gravée.

Il n'y eût pas la moindre secousse quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, au dernier étage de la tour. Ace eût encore le temps d'apercevoir les ponts qui reliaient les trois donjons, indépendants du reste des bâtiments de l'Arcadia, avant que Haruta ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il sorte à son tour. L'intérieur était sous la coupole qui couronnait l'édifice, la verrière au-dessus de leurs têtes formant un plafond imprimé des étoiles de la voûte céleste. Noon leur fit franchir une double porte magistrale et passer de l'antichambre à la salle de réunion dans laquelle elle avait fait dresser des fauteuils de part et d'autre de la table gigantesque, que le regard de pirate du second commandant identifia comme étant ciselée en argent massif. Cinq chaises d'un côté, seize de l'autre. Elle avait dû faire passer le message pendant le trajet et le fauteuil dédié à l'Empereur avait été retiré avant même qu'ils ne pénètrent les lieux. Ace fronça les sourcils. Il avait été distrait par l'observation de la ville, mais à aucun moment il ne l'avait vue transmettre un ordre à un quelconque subordonné. Ce qui rouvrit les vannes de la défiance et de la vigilance. Noon se tourna à nouveau vers eux et Ace ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle quittait parfois cet air revêche ou s'il était incrusté à son visage comme la coquille de moule légendaire sur la coque du Mobydick premier du nom, qui faisait partie du navire depuis près de trente ans et que personne n'avait jamais réussi à arracher.

\- - Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Je vais aller prévenir le Joker de votre arrivée et nous vous rejoindrons dans un instant.

Elle s'inclina véritablement cette fois, mais moins d'une seconde. Il n'avait en vérité jamais vu quelqu'un se redresser aussi vite de sa vie entière. Marco lui indiqua de prendre le siège à sa droite, les deux premiers commandants occupant les fauteuils du milieu et ainsi de suite en suivant l'ordre de leurs divisions. Il sentait le Phénix tendu mais attentif à ses côtés. Sa mine flegmatique pouvait tromper la plupart des gens mais Ace savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et que sous ses paupières lourdes, ses yeux sondaient l'intégralité de son environnement. Il semblait préparé à tout.

Ace se souvint avoir pensé cela quelques heures plus tard, et il se traita lui-même de crétin.

* * *

Face à eux, de l'autre côté de la salle, une porte double identique à celle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter s'ouvrit, quelques minutes à peine après qu'ils se soient installés. Un jeune page leur avait versé un saké hors de prix dans des coupelles avant de s'éclipser, presque en courant. Ace s'était retenu de renifler le liquide et s'était obligé à demeurer droit dans son fauteuil pendant que les secondes s'égrenaient à l'infini. L'envie de poser son coude sur la table et sa tête sur son poing le démangeait quasiment physiquement. Il n'avait aucune patience quand il s'agissait de l'instant présent. Attendre un évènement futur et incertain ne le dérangeait pas, du moins pas outre mesure, mais savoir qu'il était au bord du précipice sans connaître l'instant où il allait tomber le faisait bouillir dans son corps de flammes.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le Joker fit son entrée, accompagné de ses quatre lieutenantes, il eût l'impression que son attention se redressait d'un bond et se tortillait dans son fauteuil. Le premier à faire son apparition fût le Joker lui-même, et Ace passa un long moment à le détailler, tout comme ses frères d'équipage, Marco en tête. Il devait être plus petit qu'Haruta, chauve, de profondes rides marquaient son visage jusqu'au masque respiratoire qui emprisonnait sa mâchoire. Le jeune homme n'était même pas tout à fait certain qu'il puisse encore s'exprimer là-dessous, nul doute de la raison pour laquelle les Heures étaient aussi importantes dans l'organisation. Il discernait quelque chose de profondément malsain dans ses petits yeux perçants, comme si l'ordure qui lui faisait face pouvait trouver les peurs et les doutes les plus enfouis dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur, et était capable de les utiliser non seulement pour son intérêt mais aussi pour son plaisir. Il sentait tous les poils de son corps se hérisser sous l'effet de l'élan de haine qu'il venait de ressentir, et il dû combattre l'irrépressible envie d'écraser son poing dans la gueule de ce connard, ne serait-ce que pour éteindre la lueur perverse qu'il apercevait au fond de ses yeux et qu'il dirigeait vers lui.

De visage il resta impénétrable, du moins jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard le Riley, où il ne put s'empêcher de se dérider. Elle lui avait adressé un clin d'œil et avait continué de sautiller jusqu'à sa chaise, à gauche du Joker. Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Noon, apparemment. Un changement de places impromptu chez les Heures ? Ace prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Dans l'équipage, les places n'avaient pas réellement de valeur et les seuls moments où ils y prêtaient attention étaient lors des rencontres au sommet, justement. A ce moment-là, ils se plaçaient simplement par ordre de division pour être plus facilement reconnaissables. Sur l'Arcadia en revanche, les choses n'avaient pas l'air d'être aussi simples. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de placement chez des équipages ou gangs qu'il avait visités par le passé. Si Noon était le bras droit du Joker, le siège d'honneur, à sa droite, devait en principe lui être réservé. Twilight devait fermer le premier cercle et s'asseoir à gauche d'Heisenberg en sa qualité de garde du corps, et Midnight ainsi que Dawn, placées moins haut dans la hiérarchie, devaient être sur le cercle extérieur et non pas aux côtés du maître des lieux. Or, la place qui devait originellement être celle de Noon fût prise par la dernière à avoir fait son entrée, dont il ne distinguait pas les traits du visage. Riley se vautra joyeusement à gauche d'Heisenberg et Noon prit place à côté d'elle, la mine plus pincée que jamais.

Contempler Midnight et Noon côte à côte était comme visionner une photo à côté de son négatif. Elle était aussi blonde que l'autre était brune, aussi désincarnée qu'elle était stoïque, aussi ravagée qu'elle était impérieuse. Riley gigotait sur son siège, griffonnait sur la table à l'aide d'un poignard, comptait ses cheveux et de manière générale, faisait n'importe quoi. Ace était toutefois secrètement ravi qu'elle ait renoncé à ses jambières fluorescentes qu'il pensait imprimées pour toujours sur ses rétines en image rémanente. Certes, c'était au profit d'une combinaison qui mise à part la couleur lui rappelait celle de la tortionnaire d'Impel Down, Sadi, mais au moins elle était noire et ses nerfs optiques l'en remerciaient. Elle avait tracé un sourire de l'ange sur son visage en se tailladant la bouche, ce qui permettait une vision parfaite sur l'intégralité de sa dentition chaque fois qu'elle souriait. Elle avait apparemment coupé ses cheveux décolorés pendant les deux ans qui avaient passé et rasé les côtés de sa tête pour rassembler ce qui lui restait de cheveux en un désordre de pics et de mèches, comme si elle avait été frappée par une foudre facétieuse, un style punk qui lui allait plutôt bien. Si on oubliait le cuir sadomasochiste dont elle était habillée et les immondes cicatrices sur les côtés de sa bouche, elle était présentable en société. Noon avait rajusté son tailleur et il remarqua une broche en forme d'araignée sur sa poitrine, qui n'avait pas attiré son regard jusque-là. A son opposé sur la table, se trouvait une jeune fille dont la tête n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer la surface argentée de façon brutale et violente tant elle dodelinait. Il hésita entre Dawn et Twilight, avant de se souvenir que Twilight possédait le fruit des Rêves et que son état somnolent était certainement un effet secondaire de son pouvoir. Sa robe flottait doucement autour d'elle comme une chemise de couleur cercueil, ses cheveux bleu ciel étaient retenus par une barrette ornée d'un papillon, ses grands yeux bleu foncés à demi-fermés, et son apparente douceur ne fit qu'augmenter la pesante intuition qu'il ressentait. Elle semblait lutter contre le sommeil et ne s'intéresser que très vaguement à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ce qui lui faisait un point commun avec Riley. Au final, sur les quatre générales, seules deux étaient attentives et concernées par les négociations et leur présence. Enfin, une, puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage de la dernière sous le voile opaque qui masquait ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement depuis qu'elle avait pris place, mais contrairement à Noon, ce n'était pas du fait de sa prestance. Il eût l'impression de déjà la connaître, un sentiment des plus étranges qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans cette ville flottante, le prit à la gorge et aux tripes et le fit se sentir profondément mal à l'aise. Non, pas mal à l'aise. Pire, bien pire que cela. Un poison dans ses veines, un flingue collé contre sa tempe, un couteau qui s'enfonçait dans son sternum. Il avait attendu le précipice tout le long du chemin mais n'avait même pas vu le gouffre s'ouvrir devant ses pieds.

Il la reconnût. Et il sût qu'elle l'avait reconnu aussi.

Devant lui, pâle et atone, était assise Lyra.

* * *

Marco sentit Ace accuser le coup à ses côtés, et il serra la dents pour le plus grand bonheur de Riley qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa mâchoire depuis plusieurs secondes. Il avait reconnu Lyra dès son entrée dans la salle, son pas caractéristique qu'il avait, comme celui de la majorité de l'équipage, appris par cœur. Celui de Lyra était léger, souple et un peu hésitant quant à la direction, comme un chat qui marcherait dans de la neige. La dernière Heure, à défaut d'avoir sonné (4), avait la même démarche. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle foutait là, mais plus encore, c'était l'air sur son visage qui horrifiait le Phénix. Pétrifié, aseptisé. Les mots de l'alchimiste alors qu'elle décrivait Dawn lui revinrent en mémoire. _Elle fait ce qui est attendu d'elle mais à l'intérieur y'a plus personne_. Il ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, à peine plus longtemps qu'un clignement d'yeux. C'était donc ce qu'elle avait voulu signifier en les prévenant des coups fourrés d'Heisenberg, et en leur demandant de garder leur calme quoiqu'il arrive. Ses autres frères allaient se rendre compte de la mise en scène dans une poignée de secondes et en négociateur aguerri, il savait que de leur réaction allaient dépendre le pouvoir sur l'alliance et la personne qui s'en emparerait. Le pirate se forçait à raisonner logiquement malgré le choc et la peine, et il espérait plus qu'ardemment que les autres commandants en feraient autant.

Il restait cependant une question essentielle. _Dans quel camp était-elle ?_

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ace se lever de rage.

 _Et merde_.

* * *

\- - C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, un jet de flammes avait explosé autour de lui, provoquant une onde de panique autour de la table, surtout chez ses pairs. Une attaque directe contre le Joker et l'ensemble des pourparlers foutait le camp, sans parler des conséquences sur le long terme… Les quinze retirent leur souffle, paralysés dans l'attente de ce qu'Ace allait potentiellement déclencher.

Mais à la seconde où il eût fini sa phrase, la faux de Lyra s'entrecroisa avec un gigantesque maillet de croquet que Riley tenait dans ses mains, protégeant le Joker de son potentiel agresseur alors que Twilight entrouvrait un œil endormi. Le garde du corps n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Dawn et Midnight l'avaient prise de vitesse, sous les yeux sidérés des commandants.

\- - Rassieds-toi, siffla Marco entre ses dents.

Le ton du Phénix l'incita à se tempérer. Marco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, assurément. Cette image rasséréna Ace qui fit éclater la prison de hargne, crainte et doute qui l'avait enserré comme une abominable étreinte. Il n'était pas le seul à être furieux ou inquiet. Rester auprès de ses frères. Ils tomberaient tous ou personne ne tomberait. Et Portgas D. Ace ne laisserait tomber personne.

Il se rassit comme si on lui avait sectionné les ligaments des rotules, sans jamais lâcher Lyra des yeux. Il bouillait, littéralement, et tout son self-control passait dans la rétention de ses flammes. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser rationnellement et était déchiré entre l'envie d'arracher sa femme de cette table pour retourner chez eux et ne plus jamais en partir et celle de l'y laisser pourrir sans jamais plus lui adresser la parole. Mais une envie dépassait de loin les autres, celle de flamber cette saloperie de ville de la proue à la poupe jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes.

\- - Il est vrai que vous aviez déjà fait la connaissance de Dawn, prononça alors une voix.

Ace mit une bonne seconde à comprendre que c'était le Joker qui venait de s'exprimer sous son masque respiratoire. Voix grave, rauque et éraillée, comme si elle ne servait pas souvent. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux avait enflé jusqu'à prendre toute la place disponible dans ses pupilles. Ace serra le poing pour contrôler sa rage et ses jointures en chauffèrent à blanc. Cet enfoiré allait jouer avec ses nerfs comme un _chat_ avec une souris et il n'appartenait qu'à lui de le laisser faire. Barbe-Blanche avait placé sa confiance en lui, en eux, ses commandants, pour mener ces pourparlers en son nom et il ne décevrait pas son père. Mettre sa fierté de côté, serrer les poings, laisser décanter la colère. Il sentit Marco se détendre très légèrement à ses côtés, et une fois encore cela lui fit du bien. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il contracta la mâchoire pendant que le Joker faisait signe à son bras droit de se lever et de commencer l'exposé. Celle-ci les balaya du regard afin de choisir son interlocuteur privilégié, hésita un instant entre Ace et Marco avant de sourire cruellement face à la mine du Logia et de vriller définitivement ses yeux couleur poignard dans ceux du premier commandant.

\- - Merci à vous d'avoir pris la peine de venir considérer cette alliance, commença-t-elle. Les négociations vont commencer pour que nous tentions de parvenir à un accord qui satisfasse tout le monde.

Incapable de garder ses yeux rivés sur Lyra une seconde de plus, Ace épia les autres lieutenantes. Noon avait commencé l'énumération de ce que l'Arcadia espérait obtenir d'eux, comme l'ouverture de routes commerciales et l'autorisation de passage vers le Paradis via l'île des Hommes-Poissons, un point qui allait s'avérer particulièrement épineux tant l'équipage l'accueillit avec scepticisme. Pas besoin de la connaître intimement pour savoir qu'elle jubilait, à la fois d'être au centre de l'attention et de leur réaction en découvrant l'alchimiste dans leurs rangs. Un mince filet de fumée commençait à sortir de son poing toujours fermé et pour moins y penser – ne plus y penser était impossible – il tourna ses pupilles vers Twilight, qui s'était renversée en arrière sur son siège et donnait l'impression de dormir paisiblement. D'accord, donc celle-là tapait une sieste en plein milieu de ce qui devait être la réunion la plus importante de l'histoire de leur ville. Elle se réveillait à demi assez régulièrement, pour se faire à nouveau emporter par le sommeil contre lequel elle était impuissante. Restait Riley. Elle devait avoir réalisé qu'elle ne mettrait probablement jamais la main sur la dentition de Marco puisqu'elle avait croisé les bras devant sa poitrine d'un air boudeur. S'il n'avait pas été aussi révulsé et ulcéré, Ace aurait certainement passé une bonne minute à halluciner sur le fait que plus de la moitié de leur délégation se foutait complètement de ce qui se passait. Certes, il n'était pas non plus le plus attentif des commandants en réunion, mais il se sentait au minimum concerné les évènements. Il n'y avait que Noon qui était concentrée sur la raison de leur venue, même Heisenberg ne l'écoutait pas, ses petits yeux porcins et pénétrants balayant les rangs des pirates en revenant inlassablement le lorgner. S'il le regardait, il allait exploser, rien que de sentir ses yeux sur lui était écœurant. Raison pour laquelle il se détourner vers Riley, qui le fit presque sourire en lu tirant la langue et en imitant les mimiques de Noon pour lui signifier qu'elle se faisait chier. Mais une expression de son visage lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle avait l'air sincèrement désolée, et les coups d'œil furtifs qu'elle ne cessait de lancer en direction de Lyra – une vague de chaleur l'embrasa à la pensée de son nom et il eût besoin de toute sa volonté pour refouler les flammes qui menaçaient de se déchaîner – renforcèrent ses soupçons. Riley qui compatissait pour quelqu'un ? Ce fait arrêta net la machine folle qui s'était lancée à l'intérieur de lui, sans pour autant l'éteindre. Il se passait quelque chose ici, quelque chose de malsain et de douteux, et de dangereux. Et il allait trouver ce que c'était. Pour une fois, il allait faire preuve de patience.

Ace recula son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil et vrilla ses yeux d'onyx flamboyants d'amertume sur la silhouette de Lyra.

Il avait tout son temps.

 _« My sweet, sweet child. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf ? »_

* * *

Oui, évidemment, le titre de ce chapitre est une référence ultra directe à _Ghost in the Shell_ de Masamune Shirow ou Mamoru Oshii (ça dépend si vous parlez du manga ou du film). Si vous cherchez du cyberpunk et des grosses claques philosophiques, vous êtes à bon port. Les manteaux des commandants ont été inspirés par une série de fanarts, vus sur Tumblr il y a longtemps et évidemment, le nom de l'artiste m'échappe aujourd'hui…

(1) _One Piece Burning Blood_ a des mouvements qui  pètent le style. Une aubaine pour moi qui ai toujours du mal à chorégraphier les combats que je décris (et puis, faut avouer, c'est du bonbon pour les yeux… Graou)

(2) Décidément, il n'y a que des références à l'univers étendu _One Piece_ dans ce chapitre. Les fringues d'Ace sont calquées sur le chara-design qu'il avait pour la promo du film _Strong World_

(3) Allez, jamais deux sans trois. La ville de Gild Tesoro et lieu de l'intrigue dans le film _Gold_ , bien sûr !

(4) J'avoue, là j'ai un peu honte. Jetez des cailloux à ChaussonRose qui a approuvé cette blague.


	30. L'aube de minuit

Bonjour ! Après plusieurs mois, la suite est enfin là x) Je vais faire tout mon possible pour revenir à mon rythme de publication, un chapitre par mois en début de mois, mais avec la reprise de la fac, le boulot, les cours, la vie sociale (un peu) et tout le reste, je vous avoue que c'est parfois un peu compliqué. Cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée, elle n'est pas en pause. Juste un peu erratique dans sa parution x)

Merci à la grandiose Shaylla-san pour sa review : voici le chapitre dont je t'avais parlé il y a ce qui me semble une éternité quand je te corrigeais ! Je n'ai rien d'intelligent à dire sur ta review (à part fondre un peu sur mon tapis en bavant comme quelqu'un de très heureux qui a légèrement perdu les pédales) à part un grand merci pour toute les choses gentilles dont tu me gratifies. Ayé, on en apprend plus, je lève le voile ! (un peu)

Comme toujours, j'espère que ce qui suit vous plaira et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'accueille tous les avis avec une joie carabinée :D

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda, son créateur, et il en va de même pour toutes les créations de tout le monde. Ainsi, Heisenberg et Jilano Alhuïn qui sont mentionnés dans ce chapitre ne sont pas des OC de mon invention. _Breaking Bad_ et Pierre Bottero sont leurs papas respectifs !

* * *

Chapitre 30

L'aube de minuit

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers celle qui l'avait interpelée. Elle avait un sourire tellement grand et tellement gentil, si adorable, que la fillette sentit presque une lumière naître au creux de son ventre pour réchauffer son corps. Presque. Comme toujours, la lumière se fit avaler par les ténèbres qui habitaient l'enfant. Elle fixa son regard terne et inhabité dans les yeux d'or qui lui faisaient face. Elle avait déjà vu ce visage, mais il se confondait avec tous les autres qu'elle avait aperçus. Il y en avait tellement, ici, des personnes et des faciès… c'était difficile de ne pas s'y perdre. Mais avec des yeux aussi éclatants et des dents aussi belles, elle sut qu'elle réussirait à se souvenir de son visage à elle. Celle qui lui souriait avait la même taille et le même âge qu'elle, mais elle la trouva si différente, si lumineuse, qu'elle en fût immédiatement fascinée, comme un papillon de nuit qui volète près d'une flamme, comme une gazelle assoiffée qui s'approche d'un cours d'eau, comme un être humain qui découvre son âme sœur. Elle se sentit captivée par cette petite fille qui chatoyait, radieuse et heureuse. A l'opposé de ce que elle, elle était.

Le vide.

\- T'as mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Non, j'ai pas mal. Jamais…

\- Tu fais la même tête que Leo avait, hier. Abel est très méchant avec lui, mais Jilano m'a expliqué que c'était pour le rendre plus fort, parce que Abel il a peur pour Leo. Je le crois parce qu'il m'a toujours dit la vérité, mais je trouve ça bizarre. Je comprends pas trop comment on peut vouloir du bien à quelqu'un en lui faisant du mal.

\- C'est quoi, « bizarre » ?

Son interlocutrice plissa les lèvres pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle trouva que sa mimique était amusante, la façon dont sa bouche se tordait. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression faciale et elle tenta immédiatement de la reproduire. La petite en face d'elle s'en aperçut et éclata de rire, et elle comprit immédiatement que ce son était le plus beau et le plus merveilleux de tous les sons du monde. Elle décida qu'elle voulait le faire elle aussi, et surtout qu'elle voulait que ce rire en particulier ne s'éteigne jamais. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle fixait la fillette en face d'elle avec de grands yeux qui peu à peu perdaient leur apathie, passant d'insipides à curieux, tout en restant mortellement silencieux. C'était tout ce qu'elle était, le néant et l'inanité. Ne pas faire de bruit, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ne pas se déplacer, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ne pas être, elle n'en avait pas le droit. La vie, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

\- Bizarre, c'est quand tu connais pas, quand tu sais pas ce que c'est, et que ça t'intéresse mais que en même temps tu en as un peu peur parce que c'est l'inconnu, mais que ça te fait envie et que tu veux savoir ce que c'est, dans ta tête. Bizarre, c'est un des contraires d'ennuyeux.

\- Je crois que j'aime bien… « Bizarre ».

A côté d'elle, la fillette aux yeux d'or avait rangé ses dents mais continué à lui sourire. Elle trouva cette expression plus douce, et un étrange confort l'envahit toute entière, mais elle préférait la brutalité et la surprise de son rire.

\- Toi aussi tu peux être bizarre, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

\- Moi je suis rien… juste une petite souris…

Une petite souris qu'on peut écraser, une petite souris qu'on peut exterminer, une petite souris qu'on peut dresser, une petite souris qu'on peut torturer, une petite souris qu'on peut enfermer, une petite souris qu'on peut expérimenter. Elle avait murmuré sa phrase, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les yeux baissés. Une main ouverte apparût alors dans son champ de vision, avec au creux de la paume, une petite pépite blanche et brillante. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, elle ressentit quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort et de doux, une chose que jamais encore elle n'avait ressentie, une chose sur laquelle elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mots. Elle suivit la ligne du poignet pour remonter le long du bras, puis du cou, puis du visage, pour atterrir à nouveau sur le sourire, et enfin sur les yeux.

\- Tiens.

Elle tendit la main un peu plus, se rapprochant d'elle. Elle lui… donnait un cadeau ? La petite reconnut une dent, minuscule et semblable à une perle, une dent d'enfant, une dent qui avait jadis eu sa place dans la bouche de celle qui la lui tendait. Elle voyait même le trou au milieu de sa gencive, au milieu de son sourire.

Elle prit la dent entre ses doigts d'enfant.

Il se déroula alors un évènement extraordinaire, auquel elle ne s'était jamais attendue, et qui la fit hoqueter tant la sensation fût forte. Au fond, tout au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose s'éveilla du sommeil dans lequel sa jeune existence l'avait plongé et se dressa dans les ténèbres qui la composaient.

Et elle _sourit_.

\- Pourquoi ? réussit-elle à chuchoter.

\- Jilano m'a expliqué que quand les enfants perdent leurs dents de lait, la fée des dents et ses ouvrières les petites souris viennent les chercher, et leur donnent en échange une récompense pour avoir si bien grandi. J'ai perdu ma dent ce matin, j'avais prévu de la mettre sous mon oreiller, mais tu peux l'avoir.

Elle releva la tête et elles partagèrent une dent, un sourire, pour la première fois.

\- Tu seras _ma_ Petite Souris. Celle qui pète la gueule de ceux qui lui veulent du mal et qui prend leurs dents de force si ils ont pas été assez sages pour les perdre naturellement. Tu vas lui botter le cul, à ce monde. Tu seras _la_ Petite Souris.

Elles continuèrent de se sourire longtemps, la lumière inondant la petite fille de l'intérieur, la dent serrée au creux de son poing fermé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire pour la toute première fois, pâmée de cette sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi, alors ?

* * *

Les portes de la salle de réunion au sommet de la tour se brisèrent presque sous l'impulsion d'Ace lorsqu'il les ouvrit. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi perdu. En colère. Ravagé par les doutes et anéanti par le chagrin. Il avait passé des heures à la regarder, à essayer de comprendre, à essayer de se calmer. Rien n'avait fonctionné. L'atmosphère l'avait peu à peu pourri jusqu'à la moelle, au point de le rendre fou. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait, et voyait à peine l'agitation autour de lui. Un peu plus et il allait oublier comment respirer. Il découvrait ce qu'il advenait d'une flamme quand son air s'empoisonne.

La fin de l'entrevue avait sonné lorsqu'Heisenberg s'était levé, immédiatement suivi par Twilight qui s'était réveillée en sursaut. Noon avait suivi, après un dernier postiche de révérence, le cliquetis implacable de ses talons aiguilles résonnant sur le marbre immaculé. Les commandants avaient commencé à se lever à cet instant dans un nuage opaque de conversations qui asphyxièrent un peu plus Ace sous la chape de plomb qui l'avait envahi. Comme s'il voyait le monde derrière un miroir brisé, comme s'il était hors de son propre corps et de son propre esprit, comme s'il était dissocié de sa personnalité. Incapable ne serait-ce que de reprendre le contrôle du fil de ses pensées. Choqué, abruti et assommé par la réalité, dans laquelle il n'avait plus pied. Il avait fallu une pression de la main de Marco sur son épaule pour qu'il revienne à lui, uniquement pour s'apercevoir que le côté de l'Arcadia était vide. Il n'avait même pas vu les filles quitter la table. Et il avait explosé.

\- Ace, attends !

\- Reviens !

\- Ace, calme-toi nom d'un chien, y'a forcément une explication !

Il se retourna à la dernière invective d'Haruta alors que tous ses frères couraient presque derrière lui pour le rattraper. Il empoigna le douzième commandant par le col et le plaqua contre un mur, ivre de rage.

\- AH OUAIS ? ET QUOI EXACTEMENT ?!

Comme une volée d'oiseaux paniqués, le reste de l'équipage accourut vers eux et se massa autour de la scène, la moitié leur hurlant de s'arrêter et le reste essayant de les séparer. Joz saisit Ace par les épaules, ses bras transformés en diamant et inondés de Haki de l'Armement, et le ceintura pour l'immobiliser avec les plus grandes peines tant la férocité d'Ace le rendait difficile à contenir. Haruta rangea son sabre qu'il avait à demi sorti de son fourreau sur sa hanche lorsque Kuriel l'avait empoigné pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère plus encore. Marco s'accroupit devant Ace que l'homme-diamant avait fini par plaquer au sol face contre terre pour le maintenir.

\- Tu agis exactement comme Heisenberg l'espère. Tu lui rends service. Sois plus intelligent que ça, asséna-t-il.

Ace serra les dents à les faire éclater, étourdi de fureur sous la poigne de fer de Joz, mais comme toujours, les mots du Phénix atteignirent leur but et peu à peu il résorba sa haine pour retrouver un calme apparent. Haruta le foudroyait du regard mais la main de Namur sur son épaule tempéra également ses ardeurs et le jeune homme finit par presque regretter son geste, abasourdi par les sentiments d'Ace qui se mêlaient aux siens dans la plus grande confusion. Une atmosphère profondément désolée s'installa, alors que tous les commandants ressentaient la détresse de leur frère tout en se sachant impuissants à le soulager. Rakuyou se mordit la lèvre. Ils s'étaient précipités aux enfers, et leur Orphée qui devait les guider s'était finalement avérée être une Eurydice qui s'était retournée, mais contre eux. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres sans que personne ne se hasarde à le prononcer. Satch ferma les yeux pendant une poignée de secondes, puis se résolut à se confesser. _Satch… Tu te souviens, juste avant que je ne rejoigne l'équipage, quand je t'ai dit que j'étais pas habituée à porter les couleurs de quelqu'un ? … J'ai menti_.

\- Je le savais.

Incrédule, Ace tourna la tête vers lui alors que Joz le laissait se relever. La pression de l'homme-diamant sur son diaphragme avait disparu mais le poids sur sa poitrine lui semblait pourtant bien plus lourd. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de pouvoir à nouveau ouvrir la bouche sans de nouveau se mettre à hurler, aussi fût-il intensément reconnaissant à Blamenco de prendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, pas très sûr de vouloir réellement entendre la réponse.

Le quatrième commandant s'adossa au mur et sorti une cigarette de son paquet avec les dents pour ensuite l'allumer, et ne lui répondit qu'après avoir craché un long nuage de fumée.

\- Je le savais. Père aussi. Il se passe de drôles de choses ici, j'ai surpris la conversation qu'ils avaient, je savais qu'elle allait être là, je savais que elle et Dawn n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. J'ai pas voulu entendre le reste, j'étais suffisamment secoué par la perspective de devoir jouer le jeu.

\- Père… le savait ?

C'était Ace qui avait parlé, les yeux agrandis dans une expression de stupeur horrifiée qu'il partageait avec le reste de l'équipage. Satch ferma à nouveau les yeux en expirant la dernière bouffée de sa clope. Il n'était même pas soulagé de se confesser. Comme il s'en était douté, Ace était au martyre et le reste de ses frères ne s'en sortait pas vraiment mieux. Et comme il avait préféré fuir les informations pour ne pas devoir leur mentir trop lourdement, il avait si peu d'explications à leur fournir… Il n'était même pas certain que le pirate de feu ait envie de les entendre, de toute manière. Ce dernier serra le poing et ses jointures chauffèrent à blanc, les yeux presque exorbités sous l'effet de la colère, prêt à exploser une seconde fois. La voix sans appel d'Izou l'en empêcha toutefois.

\- Explique-toi.

Le cuisinier alluma une deuxième cigarette et commença à narrer ce qu'il savait, s'interrompant de temps en temps pour laisser à Ace et aux autres le temps d'assimiler la vérité et d'accuser le coup. Ace en tremblait d'indignation et de douleur, et plus il avançait dans son récit, plus la noirceur du ressenti de la trahison envahissait son esprit comme une purulente moisissure. Satch continua, pourtant, à expliquer comment Lyra était allée avouer à leur père qu'elle avait fait partie des plus proches du nouveau Joker, comment elle n'avait jamais révoqué sa position mais était partie du jour au lendemain, comment elle avait cru pouvoir effacer ces années sans qu'elles ne l'atteignent plus jamais, comment l'Arcadia l'avait retrouvée après le casse d'Impel Down, comment Heisenberg était persuadé qu'elle lui était toujours loyale et les avait amenés ici pour son profit singulier, comment elle et Barbe-Blanche, pour assurer la sécurité des dizaines d'îles et des milliers d'habitants de l'Empire, avaient décidé qu'elle devrait reprendre son rôle pour les berner. Chaque mot était une nouvelle aiguille qui s'enfonçait doucereusement dans le cœur du pirate de feu dont le sang cognait contre ses tempes, transformé en un genre de liquide sirupeux qui ne faisait plus circuler de l'oxygène mais de l'acide dans ses veines. _Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé._

Elle avait su pour Roger avant même de le connaître, elle lui avait _volé_ l'information la plus personnelle, la plus intime, la plus haïe qui le concernait, sans jamais lui parler de ses merdes à elle. Elle s'était foutue de lui du début à la fin, alors qu'il avait toujours joué franc-jeu, alors que pour la première PUTAIN de fois il avait sciemment décidé de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un et qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne parte jamais de sa vie, et… ça n'avait servi à rien. Elle n'avait même pas été honnête avec lui. Qu'importait si elle était vraiment du côté de son père, ce qui n'était même plus certain. Elle l'avait trahi lui, elle lui avait menti, caché, volé. Elle lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait à donner et même ce qu'il aurait voulu garder, elle… Elle avait signifié le monde pour lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas valu la vérité pour elle. Vista posa sur son épaule une main qui se voulait réconfortante mais qui ne lui fit rien ressentir sinon l'impression de se faire enserrer par du bois mort.

\- Elle est pas la seule à avoir des secrets ou des démons dont elle refuse de parler. T'es allé jusqu'à prendre le nom de ta mère pour ne pas avoir affaire à ton père, regarde, j'ai même pas encore prononcé son nom que ça te met déjà dans un état pas possible.

Il avait, en effet, réagi brutalement, comme toujours quand on évoquait le nom ou l'existence de Roger, et s'était dégagé violemment de la prise de son frère. En d'autres circonstances, il s'en serait voulu puisque Vista n'avait rien fait pour mériter son rejet, mais il était simplement incapable de s'y retrouver dans ses sentiments. Il voulait la retrouver et lui hurler dessus, lui cracher son venin à la figure pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il voulait ne plus jamais la revoir, la virer de sa vie comme si elle n'avait jamais rien représenté à ses yeux, il voulait l'aimer à s'en consumer et la protéger de tous les dangers, même et surtout d'elle-même, il fût coupé avant même d'avoir pu commencer s'en ouvrir par un genre de hurlement strident, désordonné et suraigu, comme le rire d'une hyène, qui résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- HIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAHAHAHA ! Tu refuses de reconnaître ton père et t'as pris le nom de ta mère ?! Hihihihahaha, _hahahahahaaaa_ !

Ils levèrent tous les yeux pour apercevoir Riley perchée sur le lustre et la tête renversée en arrière, occupée à hurler de rire en se frappant les cuisses, le lourd luminaire chargé de gouttes de cristal oscillant dangereusement avec ses mouvements. Elle essuya une larme d'hilarité avant de se laisser tomber devant eux jambes fléchies puis se redressa, son visage figé dans l'expression détestable de celle qui compte bien pousser à bout son interlocuteur.

\- Jamais vu un Œdipe aussi carabiné, ma gueule. Hinhin, bon pour la camisole…

Ace serra les poings et il aperçut plusieurs commandants se mettre en garde de combat, pourtant il sentait que les intentions de la Petite Souris n'étaient en rien belliqueuses. Elle pouvait être venue pour se foutre de leurs gueules, ça collait parfaitement au personnage, mais il ressentit à nouveau, venu du fin fond de son instinct, qu'il y avait autre chose. C'était la seconde fois qu'il avait cette impression, d'abord pendant la réunion et maintenant ici. Parmi ce que leur avait enseigné Rayleigh pendant leurs années d'entraînement, figurait en bonne place la recommandation de se fier à ses instincts et de se faire confiance. Une tâche qui pouvait s'avérer infiniment plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et il se trouvait maintenant à un croisement où il pouvait la mettre en pratique. Suivre son intuition et se rapprocher de Riley, qui s'était beaucoup trop attachée à ses pas pour que cela ne signifie rien, ou tout envoyer valser et s'enfermer dans une bulle qui, il se savait sans réellement vouloir l'éviter, allait l'intoxiquer. Il n'était même pas sûr que la Petite Souris veuille le mener à quelque chose, mais il n'était pas non plus certain d'aller quelque part s'il quittait l'Arcadia maintenant… Il s'adossa au mur et leva les yeux au plafond avant de les fermer brièvement. Le monde était soudainement devenu retors et compliqué, alors que les dernières années avaient été si paisibles et si simples… Ace rouvrit les yeux. Si Riley voulait lui filer quelque chose, quoi que ce puisse être, autant en finir de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle sorti sa batte de base-ball de son harnais dans son dos et la pointa à la ronde sur le reste des commandants, sans accorder une once d'attention à leurs mines hostiles, le smiley qu'elle avait peint à son extrémité détonnant dans l'insulte, parfaitement accordé à celle qui l'avait dessiné : désaxé, joyeux et violent.

\- Eux, ils foutent le temps. J'suis v'nue que pour toi.

Marco croisa le regard d'Ace pendant que les autres attendaient sans quitter des yeux le phénomène devant eux qui ne cessait de les narguer de sa mine gouailleuse. Izou avait porté la main à ses armes, prêt à lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux si elle faisait le moindre geste agressif, imité par Rakuyou qui avait sorti son fléau, Blamenco qui se tenait prêt à sortir son marteau, Vista et Haruta qui avaient posé la main sur le pommeau de leurs sabres. Les yeux perçants du Phénix renvoyaient au second commandant une confiance totale. Ils feraient ce qu'il leur demanderait de faire, interviendraient sur un simple signe ou s'abstiendraient s'il le préférait. La foi que son frère lui démontrait apaisa réellement Ace, une émotion qu'il avait oubliée à force de n'éprouver que des doutes et de la colère. La braise de son assurance rougit sous la cendre qui l'avait étouffée, et, sa décision prise en une fraction de seconde, il répondit à la question muette de Marco d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci s'avança devant Riley qui creusa son sourire moqueur en une grimace tordue par les cicatrices de ses lèvres, sans même se donner la peine de le jauger du regard. Le Phénix en était conscient, elle était sur ton territoire, encore plus intouchable qu'à l'ordinaire. Les voir se dresser contre elle devait bien la faire marrer. En d'autres circonstances, Ace était même certain qu'elle les aurait mis au défi de l'attaquer, mais elle était préoccupée et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des combats inutiles. Mais il n'était pas non plus question pour les commandants de Barbe-Blanche de battre en retraite la queue entre les jambes. Ace plaçait en Riley une confiance mitigée, mais ses frères s'en méfiaient ouvertement, et il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer… Elle suppurait le danger et l'instabilité, c'était même une des premières choses qu'il avait jamais remarquées chez elle.

Pourtant, Marco eût l'intelligence d'incliner la tête vers elle, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de la Petite Souris, qui était habituée à beaucoup de choses mais pas aux marques de déférences. Elle lui tira légèrement la langue en retour, ce que le second de leur père sembla interpréter comme une réponse convenable puisqu'il se détourna d'elle en lui présentant son dos, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il l'avait considérée comme une menace directe. Avec des regards noirs envers Riley ou pleins d'amitié et de compassion pour Ace, les autres commandants suivirent leur frère aîné vers le grand ascenseur de verre à côté duquel un page rigoureusement identique à celui qui leur avait servi le saké les attendait. La petite blonde attendit que les portes se soient refermées sur eux pour ficher ses yeux pâles dans les siens.

\- Hé bah mon vieux, j'te raconte pas l'merdier.

Ace serra la mâchoire, ce qui la fit ricaner doucement.

\- Stresse pas l'allumette, j'suis d'ton côté.

\- De celui d'Heisenberg.

Riley éclata de son rire perçant, franchement cette fois.

\- Ce vieux crétin ? Me fais pas marrer. C'est plus pratique pour moi de rester ici, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Le monde réel avec des gens, des règles, où il faut en avoir quelque chose à foutre, c'est pas mon kiff. Ici, je peux être ce que je veux et faire ce que je veux. J'm'en cogne pas mal de ses ambitions et de son empire. Mais y'a une chose dont j'me cogne pas du tout. Lyra.

Elle avait prononcé son nom en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à presque le toucher. Elle faisait facilement quinze à vingt centimètres de moins que lui, ses yeux arrivant presque au niveau de son menton, et le face à face dura quelques secondes, détermination contre colère. Une force inarrêtable qui rencontrait un objet inamovible. Elle finit par se détourner carrément de lui, comme prise d'une lubie soudaine, pour commencer à marcher en direction des escaliers qui bordaient le côté droit de la salle circulaire.

\- Viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Quoi ?

Toujours sur la défensive, les bras croisés devant lui, Ace ne démordait pas de sa position. Accepter de rester avec Riley était une chose, la suivre à l'aveuglette en était une autre. Et déambuler dans cette ville à la con n'était absolument pas dans sa liste de priorités. A vrai dire, il n'était même plus certain de ce qui composait sa liste de priorités.

\- Je pense que tu mérites de connaître l'histoire, la vérité. Et j'suis une des seules à pouvoir te la raconter.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, sourcils froncés et posture fermée, elle finit par se retourner, son pied posé sur la première marche du colimaçon.

\- Tu te ramènes ou pas ?

La mine inquisitrice de l'alchimiste finit par le décider. Il ne percevait aucune animosité en elle, et quand bien même elle l'aurait mené vers un piège, il aurait accueilli volontiers cette occasion de se défouler. Sans un mot, il se lança à sa suite dans l'escalier sombre éclairé par des chandelles dont il effleura certaines du bout du doigt, rasséréné de retrouver son élément. Les minuscules flammèches ne tranquillisaient pas complètement, mais elles le détendaient légèrement, comme s'il se retrouvait lui-même. Tout à coup certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision, sa démarche se tempéra également. Rester assis à ne rien faire et subir les évènements était intolérable, mais maintenant qu'il était redevenu acteur du fil de sa vie, il s'en sentait mieux. Il s'était promis en la reconnaissant sous son voile de tirer cette saloperie d'histoire au clair, et c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Alors ?

\- On y est presque.

\- Je te parle pas de l'endroit où tu veux m'amener.

La lieutenante exhala un long soupir, et le silence, uniquement troublé par le bruit de leurs semelles sur les degrés de pierre sombre, remplit à nouveau l'espace confiné qui tournoyait en spirale autant que les pensées du commandant.

Puis la Petite Souris commença à lui conter son récit.

\- Il y a longtemps, les médecins pensaient que les causes générales des maladies résultaient d'une perte d'équilibre entre les quatre humeurs cardinales. De la connerie, évidemment, mais le symbole est resté. On est les humeurs d'Heisenberg, les Heures de sa journée, les repères de sa boussole, les membres de son corps. Il ne fait pas de différence entre sa personne et les nôtres, on _est_ lui. Ouais, c'est malsain à ce point, renchérit-elle en se retournant pour capter sa grimace de dégoût.

Plus il en entendait à propos de cet endroit et de cet homme, plus il en était révulsé. Et l'idée que Lyra…

\- On y est, annonça-t-elle quand ils aperçurent l'arcade sur laquelle débouchait leur descente.

L'arche menait à une salle gigantesque et immensément haute de plafond, qui transpirait la démesure, plongée dans un noir quasi-complet. Il enflamma sa main gauche qu'il leva au-dessus de sa tête pour mieux observer la pièce. Riley resta en retrait derrière lui en triturant – nerveusement ? – les sangles de sa tenue de cuir, attendant qu'il ait fini son tour d'horizon pour reprendre. A la lumière d'or de ses flammes, il distinguait des statues dispersées selon un désordre apparent mais qu'il devinait placées de manière à former un schéma précis, comme des points sur une rosace, si on les observait depuis un point de vue surélevé. Il devinait ce poste d'observation comme étant le palier des escaliers surdimensionnés, qu'il apercevait à sa gauche et dont le marbre blanc tranchait sur le sol dallé de noir, un palier frappé du même emblème que celui qui faisait office de figure de proue au navire, la tête de mort inversée. En levant le bras un peu plus haut, il vit une seconde volée de marches qui démarrait à ce balcon, et devina qu'il devait mener vers des bureaux ou des appartements pour les plus privilégiés de l'Arcadia. A l'opposé, il distinguait cinq portes colossales, dont les battants de verre, pour certains entrebâillés, laissait se diffuser la clarté de la lune comme des rectangles bleutés sur le sol, et donnait à voir les points scintillants des lumières de la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Devant lui s'ouvrait une arcade symétrique à celle qu'il venait d'emprunter, mais dont les escaliers sur laquelle elle débouchait semblaient descendre en sous-sol au lieu de monter dans les étages de la tour. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer suffisamment le plafond, et le calme de l'endroit, aussi paisible qu'un mausolée, le dissuadait de trop l'éclairer, mais il supposait qu'il devait être richement ornementé comme la majorité de l'architecture qu'il avait vue jusqu'alors. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Ace se sentit profondément mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'on puisse les surprendre en ce lieu. Perspicace, Riley devina qu'il en avait terminé et elle s'avança dans l'obscurité, à reculons pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel, et écarta les bras autour d'elle en tournoyant comme une sorte de ballerine anarchiste et gothique.

\- On est dans le grand hall. Les trois tours que t'as vues en arrivant, c'est les Trois Glorieuses, elles surplombent toute la ville. C'est au sommet de celle du milieu qu'a eu lieu la réunion. Vous êtes passés par le conduit principal, sous la cité, parce qu'il a fallu vous faire monter à bord. Ici, pratiquement personne ne vient. Les grands pontes, les chefs de la mafia et leur clique, les chefs de clans ou de gangs aussi, qui résident sur l'Arcadia, quand ils sont invités. A part les Heures, personne n'a de droit de passage illimité.

\- Et si les pontes ou chefs de gangs en question veulent une entrevue ?

\- Ils la demandent, et ils attendent qu'on daigne les recevoir. Et quand je dis « on », je parle pas de moi ni de Lili. Y'a que Noon et Heisenberg qui s'occupent de l'administration, et depuis ces derniers temps, grâce à vous surtout, Heisenberg de moins en moins. Comment vous faites chez ton pôpa ?

\- Si quelqu'un a une question ou une proposition, il a un droit de parole, et si un des équipages alliés veut venir, il prévient et on le reçoit pour l'écouter.

\- C'est mignoooon, gazouilla-t-elle en le gratifiant d'une moue ironique mais pas mesquine.

Ace balaya à nouveau la salle des yeux, essayant de se la représenter au grand jour en se demandait si cela faisait une réelle différence, ignorant la pique de Riley qui, il le savait, ne connaissait pas vraiment d'autre mode de communication. Il était conscient qu'elle n'agissait pas par méchanceté, c'était même le contraire, mais elle n'allait pas pour autant renier sa personnalité par égard pour ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas non plus son genre à lui.

\- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour me faire profiter du paysage.

A nouveau, le coin des lèvres de l'alchimiste, défiguré par les cicatrices qui lui ouvraient une bouche deux fois plus large que la normale, se tordit en un sourire à la fois cynique et complice. D'un coup de tête, elle lui indiqua l'espace entre les deux montées d'escaliers, auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention durant son observation préalable. Il enflamma sa seconde main, forma un cercle avec son pouce et son majeur et souffla dedans des boules de feu similaires à celles qu'il avait créées pour Lyra lors de la première nuit qu'il avait passée avec elle sur Coney Island, un souvenir qui lui serra le cœur et lui tordit les tripes. Les brasiers sphériques s'élevèrent à diverses hauteurs autour d'eux – Riley résistant à la tentation de plonger sa main dedans tant elle les trouvait adorables – jusqu'à illuminer un tableau monumental représentant des protagonistes grandeur nature.

Heisenberg et ses Heures.

Le cadre était en or massif, ciselé et moulé selon des motifs géométriques compliqués et somptueux, la toile peinte avec le plus grand soin, les personnages si ressemblants qu'il aurait pu les croire réellement campés devant lui s'il n'avait pas été assuré de la présence de Riley à ses côté. Une huile sur toile d'une minutie et d'une adresse incomparable, qui avait capté l'essence, le caractère, même les postures de ceux qu'elle représentait. Les visages, surtout, étaient à couper le souffle tant ils étaient fidèles aux originaux. A couper le souffle et à glacer le sang. Le regard dévoyé du Joker, sa mine méphitique et venimeuse sous son double masque, celui de rides qui marquait le temps qui le tuait à petit feu, et celui de métal et de plastique qui le maintenait en vie, c'était presque trop réaliste. Le portrait figurait Heisenberg, assis sur un trône de pierre peu haut, détail qui donna à Ace l'intuition immédiate que la toile avait été peinte bien avant son ascension au rôle du Joker quand il le compara instinctivement à celui dans lequel il avait pris place pour le narguer de ses yeux porcins et malveillants quelques heures auparavant. Autour de lui, ses quatre lieutenantes s'étaient positionnées, Noon directement derrière lui, Twilight presque devant, assise sur le sol et sa tête reposant à moitié sur l'un des accoudoirs du siège, Lyra et Riley de part et d'autre du dossier.

Fière et impitoyable, le bras droit du maître de l'Arcadia posait avec ses deux mains refermées sur le dossier du fauteuil, de part et d'autre de la tête de son patron. Ses ongles noirs et affûtés et ses mains agriffées sur le haut du meuble sombre, ses doigts semblables aux pattes d'une araignée, il ne voyait aucune différence notable avec celle qui les avait accueillis âprement sur la bande de sable. A part ses cheveux, ici lâchés en un carré millimétré, et la cicatrice qui frappait le coin de ses lèvres de manière perpendiculaire, qui n'était pas présente sur le tableau. Elle avait dû être blessée après que le portrait ne soit peint… Comme toujours, elle offrait la plus frappante des oppositions avec Riley. Midnight offrait à celui qui venait la contempler une grimace farfelue et beaucoup trop joyeuse pour ne pas jurer de manière flamboyante avec le calme malsain de l'endroit, ses deux index tirant les coins de sa bouche, sa langue sortie et ses yeux en train de loucher. Ici encore, les seules rares différences avec la Riley originale – qui avait finalement craqué et s'amusait à plonger ses doigts dans la boule de feu en attendant qu'une cloque se forme pour les retirer – étaient minimes et il fallait vraiment se concentrer pour les remarquer. En l'occurrence, il manquait quelques tatouages à la Riley du tableau, comme le sourire qui contenait beaucoup trop de dents et qu'elle arborait sur le dos de la main droite – la bouche en débordait littéralement, des dents humaines ou animales, pointues ou plates, il aurait pu en compter une cinquantaine s'il s'y était attardé suffisamment longtemps – ou certaines de ses cicatrices telle l'impressionnante marque de brûlure à l'acide qui recouvrait la majeure partie de sa cuisse gauche, invisible sur le tableau mais bel et bien présente dans la réalité. Aux pieds de Riley se trouvait Twilight, qui l'incisait du regard malgré ses yeux à demi-clos. Elle lui rappela immédiatement Marco, dont les paupières lourdes masquaient des prunelles perçantes et limpides, qui déchiffraient ses contemporains en un éclair et ne se laissaient jamais abuser par les situations. A ceci près que ce n'était pas le flegme mais le sommeil qui abaissait la barrière des cils sur les yeux bleu océan de Twilight. Elle paraissait aussi délicate qu'un papillon mais il la devinait aussi vile et cruelle que nécessaire si on portait atteinte à ce qu'elle voulait protéger. Ses cheveux ciel étaient plus courts sur le tableau et une épaisse mèche caressait sa joue, les extrémités qui pendaient dans son cou rebiquant vers l'avant, plus indisciplinées que celles de la doyenne des Heures.

Avec un sentiment ignoble, il finit par lever la tête du regard pénétrant de la plus jeune des lieutenantes, pour retourner en haut à gauche de la toile et poser enfin ses yeux sur Lyra. Et il eût l'impression d'encaisser un poing recouvert de Haki au creux du ventre, qui le déchiqueta de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas elle. C'était elle, mais… en même temps non. Son visage était celui de sa Lyra, ses traits, son corps, mais quelque chose avait sorti l'alchimiste d'elle-même pour prendre sa place.

Le vide.

Ses yeux d'or ne dégageaient rien, son visage n'exprimait rien. Il l'avait trouvée blême et éteinte en haut de la tour, elle était cadavérique sur le portrait. Elle était représentée de trois quarts, la tête à peine levée vers les observateurs de l'œuvre, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme si rien n'avait d'importance, pas même et surtout pas elle-même. Elle n'arborait pas, bien sûr, le grain de beauté qu'elle avait à ce jour juste en-dessous de sa lèvre inférieure, environ un centimètre à côté de la commissure sur la gauche, puisque ce dernier n'avait fait son apparition que sur Ruskaina. Ses cheveux étaient coupés bien plus courts qu'aujourd'hui, où ses boucles cuivrées balayaient allègrement la naissance de ses fesses, et ce détail le frappa plus subtilement que tous les autres en tranchant net dans son ressenti pour atteindre ses souvenirs. La seule chose que lui évoquait cette représentation de Lyra. La seule fois où il l'avait vue dans un état qui s'approchait de celui-là.

Quand son reflet l'avait enlevée de l'autre côté du miroir à WonderLand.

\- Moi je l'appelle le Grand Méchant Loup, elle le côté face. C'est ce qui dort en nous, l'horreur et le malheur et la dépression et la haine, toute la haine que tu peux avoir contre-toi-même. Quand tu sais plus qui tu es, quand tu sais même pas si tu as été quelqu'un un jour, quand tu sais pas si tu pourras devenir ou redevenir cette personne que tu voudrais être. Fais pas genre tu vois pas de quoi je parle. Tu lui as peut-être pas donné de nom et passé une muselière, mais toi aussi t'es hanté par un Loup, et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que le tien est plutôt coriace.

Jamais encore personne ne l'avait percé à jour aussi facilement, sans l'ombre d'un jugement péjoratif ou mélioratif, sans chercher à le changer, sans évoquer ou chercher la raison pour laquelle il pouvait avoir ça en lui. Soufflé par la perspicacité de Riley, qu'il n'avait en tout et pour tout connue qu'une poignée de jours dans sa vie et qui avait sans détour mais sans rudesse rapproché leurs trois vies comme jamais il n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un puisse le faire, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de répondre au départ. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un le devinait fêlé à l'intérieur, Marco et Rayleigh étant les meilleurs exemples qu'il avait en tête car également ceux qui l'avaient le plus aidé à avancer. Et bien sûr, Sabo… Mais Riley venait d'exécuter quelque chose d'inouï. Elle avait simplement fauché ses barrières, avec une facilité déconcertante – en lui disant simplement la vérité. Ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, pourquoi ou comment, la regardait ou l'intéressait, mais elle l'avait vu, lui, dans son entièreté. Elle l'avait vu, sans peur et sans reproche, sans compassion qu'elle soit réelle ou fausse. Elle l'avait vu aussi clairement qu'elle se voyait, comme elle voyait Lyra, comme elle voyait probablement tout le monde. Il ne s'en sentait ni mieux ni pire, elle ne l'avait pas guéri, elle n'avait pas éteint ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui-même, mais elle l'avait atteint.

\- Raconte-moi.

La petite blonde prit une grande inspiration, et il réalisa alors à quel point elle était fluette, décolorée, _fragile_.

\- Quand Lyra est arrivée sur l'Arcadia, elle n'était plus que son ombre. Elle était en colère contre le reste du monde, et en colère contre elle-même. Elle se haïssait. Tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle se résumait à cette haine qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de contredire. Un déchet, qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Je vais pas te l'apprendre, Lyra a besoin d'aimer. C'est viscéral chez elle. Elle en a besoin, sinon elle se perd. C'est pas qu'elle se construit par le regard des autres, c'est qu'elle a littéralement besoin d'aimer pour survivre. Et si on lui arrache ceux qu'elle aime, pire encore, si elle les fait disparaître de sa propre main, elle se détruira. C'est moi qui l'ai invitée à venir sur l'Arcadia. Pour qu'elle soit pas seule, parce qu'elle aurait fini par en crever, et que je ne pouvais pas le supporter. On est tous égoïstes. Personne n'existe pour une raison spéciale ou quelconque, on ne fait partie de rien et on n'appartient nulle part, tout le monde finit par crever(1). Par égoïsme, parce que je refusais de la perdre, parce que j'ai besoin d'elle, parce que je l'aime, je l'ai faite entrer dans ce monde pourri. Tu peux dire que c'est ma faute, c'est peut-être vrai. Je t'ai amené ici pour une raison. Je te l'ai dit, on est plus que des lieutenantes pour Heisenberg. Chacune d'entre nous représente symboliquement un trait de sa personnalité. Lyra représentait l'amertume, la dépression, l'aliénation. Est-ce qu'un seul de ces mots te fait penser à Lyra ?

Instinctivement, Ace fit non de la tête. Il commençait à se sentir atrocement mal, ressentant par empathie tout ce que Lyra avait jamais pu éprouver en ce lieu, sans que cela n'érode sa colère cependant, et le mélange était intenable. Comme souvent chez Portgas D. Ace, l'ardeur l'emporta et les orbes de feu qui ondulaient à leurs côtés gagnèrent en chaleur de manière drastique.

\- Et elle m'a rien dit de tout ça. Elle a eu des années pour le faire.

\- Oh, parce que tu te pavanes en parlant de ce que tu détestes le plus chez toi à ceux qui te sont le plus proches, toi, peut-être ?

Accusant le coup, Ace déglutit. Riley lui avait promis la vérité, mais elle ne se contentait pas de la lui révéler. Elle la lui assénait.

\- Vous êtes pareils, tous les deux. Dévorés, rongés par la peur de perdre ceux que vous aimez et ce à quoi vous tenez, par votre faute. Toi à cause de ce que tu es, elle à cause de ce qu'elle a fait.

Il en serra les dents. Elle était en train de s'infiltrer dans la carapace de ressentiment qu'il avait dressé autour de lui, parce qu'il lui était infiniment plus facile d'être en colère et d'en vouloir aux autres que de chercher à les comprendre et à réparer. Elle était en train de lui rappeler à quel point il l'aimait.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, tu le sais déjà, Portgas. Tu le sais mais tu l'as écarté. C'est pas par manque de confiance en toi qu'elle ne t'a rien dit. C'est par manque de confiance en elle.

\- Ça n'excuse rien de ce qu'elle a fait, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Les émotions devenaient trop lourdes à porter, tout d'un coup. Alors qu'habituellement il se laissait embraser par ce qu'il ressentait et vivait ses sentiments qui le menaient à sa liberté, ils s'étaient cette fois refermés sur lui comme une cage, dont lui seul avait la clé mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterrer, privé de la carte qui devait le mener à ce trésor puisque ses propres émotions l'avaient brûlée.

\- P'tet pas. Sûrement que non. Pas du tout. Choisis la réponse que tu préfères entendre. Mais y'a une chose qui est sûre et que t'as pas envie d'admettre parce que ça te bute, c'est qu'en faisant ça elle vient de sauver vos fesses.

Le sang du pirate commençait à tambouriner à ses tempes, sa peau se recouvrant peu à peu d'une fine couche de flammes au fur et à mesure que son élément prenait le dessus sur lui, qu'il se laissait se noyer dans son fruit du démon. Accepter la réalité était toujours atrocement difficile, et il n'y était jamais vraiment parvenu quand il s'agissait de choses qu'il considérait néfastes, avec lesquelles il n'était pas d'accord, ou qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas.

\- C'est ce que toi tu dis. T'es de son côté, t'es du côté de l'Arcadia, ton point de vue est biaisé. Tu veux vraiment me faire avaler ça ? Qu'on peut vouloir du bien à quelqu'un en lui faisant du mal ?!

\- T'as vraiment pas envie de comprendre, hein… ? Sa position est parfaite. Elle a quitté l'Arcadia y'a un peu plus de trois ans, époque où Heisenberg gagnait en puissance et commençait à aiguiser ses crocs en reluquant le fauteuil du Joker. Du point de vue de l'Arcadia, elle part sans rien dire à personne, se tape le commandant de la deuxième division de Barbe-Blanche et les ramène tous bien gentiment au bercail pour qu'ils se fassent correctement plumer dans la joie et l'allégresse générale. Du point de vue de l'Arcadia, elle vous a tous roulés et toi plus que n'importe quel autre, certes, mais du point de vue de l'Arcadia elle reste Dawn et ça tu vois c'est crucial parce que si Lyra était pas parmi vous, Heisenberg en aurait rien eu à faire de vos poires et il aurait sûrement envisagé un autre Empereur pour son deal. Mais avec Dawn dans les rangs de Newgate, ça change tout. Avec Dawn dans les rangs de Newgate, Heisenberg vous veut. Et ça tombe très bien parce que vous avez plutôt besoin de nous.

Les boules de feu explosèrent brutalement, le corps d'Ace transformé en une seule et unique flamme qui avait sa silhouette, mais Riley ne recula pas. Elle ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas, ne réagit pas. Elle savait ce que Ace pensait de son équipage, qu'il signifiait tout à ses yeux, sa rédemption et son bonheur, et sa force. Entendre dire qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout de quelqu'un qu'il méprisait à ce point, était insupportable pour lui.

\- Vous êtes l'équipage pirate le plus puissant des mers, et ton _daddy_ est l'homme le plus fort du monde, mais à quel prix et pour combien de temps ? Lyra m'a raconté, même toi tu voulais sa peau à la base. Et me dis pas que depuis tout ce temps t'as toujours pas réalisé que t'es loin d'être le seul…

Il claqua la langue, insatisfait. Il l'avait effectivement réalisé, deux ans auparavant, dans les cellules humides et glacées d'Impel Down. C'avait été atroce, et vivre dans l'illusion de la grandeur, du pouvoir et de la suprématie était bien plus simple et attirant. Pourtant…

\- Et y'a autre chose, Portgas, reprit la Petite Souris sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa pensée. Elle est pas seule dans ce bordel. Ton papounet, il t'a rien dit non plus.

Et elle poinçonna ce qui lui restait de dissension, souffla sa combativité aussi purement que si elle avait soufflé sur la mèche d'une bougie allumée. Elle était allée jusqu'au fond des choses, au fond de ses pensées, au fond de la fureur et de l'absurdité. C'était la dernière salve, celle contre laquelle il ne pouvait résister. Le poing de magma d'Akainu, le granit marin, la noyade. Il était enragé contre Lyra… mais contre Barbe-Blanche aussi.

\- Tu as raison. C'est la vérité, articula-t-il au prix d'un effort incommensurable.

Ça faisait mal, ça faisait peur, ça faisait de la peine, mais c'était vrai. S'ils voulaient conserver leur place, ce serait au prix de sacrifices. Ace réalisa à cet instant ce que Lyra et Newgate avaient réalisé sur le Mobydick quand elle avait fait le lien entre le Joker, Heisenberg et elle et qu'il avait compris ce qui était en jeu dans cette nouvelle alliance : personne ne pouvait être épargné.

Riley soupira.

\- Je dis pas qu'elle a eu raison de rien te dire, je dis qu'elle a plus été la même depuis qu'elle a enfoncé son athame dans le cœur du Lapin Blanc, et que la seule chose qui lui a permis de se retrouver et de se réparer, ç'a été toi. Je dis que telle que je la connais, elle t'a aimé dès qu'elle t'a vu, parce qu'elle est comme ça, et qu'elle a eu tellement peur de te perdre si tu découvrais la vérité sur elle qu'elle a laissé cette peur la ronger et la gangréner. Et que même si elle aurait pu se douter que ça serait justement ça qui allait flinguer ce que vous avez, elle s'est paralysée parce que de toute façon la dernière personne qu'elle avait aimé, son père, son professeur, son ami, sa famille, elle l'a tué. Sa vengeance pour la mort de son maître, elle voulait l'obtenir contre elle-même. Elle aurait pu tout te dire. Elle y est pas arrivée. Je me doute bien que tu souffres…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de la souffrance, toi ? répliqua-t-il, acide.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, placide.

\- Rien. Félicitations Portgas D. Ace, t'as deviné tout seul. Tu dois bien être le premier. Je joue pas les dures qui font semblant que rien ne peut les atteindre, c'est _vrai_. Rien ne peut m'atteindre. La peur, je connais pas. La douleur, je connais pas. Mais le vide, oh le vide… ça je connais.

Il s'en était douté depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue combattre, et il avait toujours su qu'il était à une poussière de trouver ce que c'était. Cette chose qui lui manquait, cette chose qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Ici et maintenant, enfin, il venait de comprendre. Mais il voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche et par ses propres mots, pour ne plus penser à Lyra et entendre parler d'autre chose pour la première fois depuis des heures, pour s'assurer qu'il avait raison et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, pour entièrement comprendre tout ce que ça signifiait, tout cela à la fois.

\- Explique-moi. Tu m'as promis la vérité, pas vrai ?

Et un alchimiste honore toujours ses promesses. Dans ses yeux, il vit qu'elle avait suivi son idée, et un éclat particulier dans ses iris le fit se sentir comme si un filet d'eau avait traversé son corps de feu. Un froid glacé, qu'il n'était pas habitué à ressentir. Comme un glaçon qui descendrait le long de son œsophage. Riley enfourna un chewing-gum dans sa bouche trop grande, ses propos régulièrement coupés par les bruits de mastication. Elle choisit de commencer par le mettre au pied du mur.

\- Tu veux tellement le savoir que ça ? Tu as besoin d'expliquer ma folie mais tu tolères le cannibalisme de Lukrecjia, pourtant.

Ace ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, et il fronça les sourcils, les sphères de feu tremblotant dans les airs, agités par des courants internes qui ne savaient trop où aller. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

\- Pourtant, manger d'autres personnes, c'est tabou dans la quasi-totalité des systèmes culturels, alors que la folie n'est parfois considérée que comme un désagrément. Elle est même vénérée dans certaines cultures. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu es obsédé par mon histoire alors que celle de la cannibale ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ? Parce que je me mets en scène alors qu'elle reste discrète. Tu ne l'as jamais vue manger mais tu me vois sans cesse agir comme une tarée. Ton esprit peut donc facilement occulter voire nier la disparité de Lukrecjia, qu'elle ne fait pourtant rien pour cacher, tandis que la mienne te saute continuellement aux yeux alors qu'elle est infiniment plus subtile. C'est marrant, non ?

Ace ne riait pas du tout, et Riley prit le temps de faire éclater la bulle de son chewing-gum avant de continuer, sa mastication devenue soudain beaucoup plus rapide et inégale, et sa respiration saccadée, sporadique.

\- Imagine une pièce sans porte ni fenêtre, une pièce toujours éclairée et intégralement blanche. Immaculée. Brillante. Elle est ni grande ni petite, tu peux y tenir debout et tu pourrais même y faire quelques pas si t'étais pas attaché. Les murs sont insonorisés et l'endroit est désodorisé, aseptisé. Tes sens ne te servent plus à rien dans une telle pièce. Pour te maintenir en vie, t'es nourri par intraveineuse. On t'interdit de parler, tu peux à peine respirer. T'es engoncé dans une camisole avec un bâillon au fond de la gorge. Tu visualises ? Maintenant, imagine que tu restes enfermé dans cette pièce pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand le cerveau ne reçoit plus aucuns stimuli, qu'ils soient visuels, sonores ou olfactifs ? _Il pète les plombs_. Le cerveau n'est pas fait pour la privation sensorielle, aussi violente et aussi passive. Il n'est pas fait pour rester inactif. Au début ça va, hallucinations visuelles et auditives, rien de bien méchant. Le cortex créée lui-même les sollicitations auxquelles il doit répondre. C'est après que ça se gâte vraiment. Les capacités cognitives chutent drastiquement, t'as plus aucune notion du temps, du monde, des gens, des sensations. Tu deviens fou et tu t'observes devenir fou. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe après ? Tu finis par supplier qu'on t'fasse mal, pour ressentir à nouveau. Et tu sais pourquoi c'est drôle dans mon cas ? J'peux pas ressentir de douleur physique. Insensibilité congénitale à la douleur. C'est génétique, j'peux pas le changer, j'peux rien y faire.

Happé par l'atrocité, la cruauté et la barbarie, imaginant ce que ça pouvait représenter sans même ne serait-ce que parvenir à s'en rapprocher, Ace resta frappé d'horreur, jusqu'à ce que Riley reprenne la parole une fois qu'elle eût fait éclater une seconde bulle de chewing-gum, ayant retrouvé un comportement plus serein.

\- Ça s'appelle la torture blanche(2). Les séquelles sont irréversibles, et dans mon cas, on ne sait même pas combien de temps j'ai passé là-dedans. Les fichiers qui ont été trouvés sur mon internement parlent d'une expérience, ils savaient que je pouvais pas ressentir de douleur physique alors ils ont voulu voir ce que donnait la torture psychologique.

\- C'est qui, « ils » ?

\- Les seules personnes à pouvoir user de la vie des autres êtres vivants comme ils le désirent. Les Dragons Célestes.

Elle se tourna pour lui présenter son dos, et dégrafa les attaches du haut de sa combinaison. Sur sa peau nue, du début à la fin de sa colonne vertébrale et emplissant tout l'espace disponible sur son épiderme, une gigantesque spirale aux milliers d'extrémités avait été tatouée. Il sût instinctivement et immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de sa marque d'alchimiste, la spirale étant un cercle dans lequel le premier de ses points ne touchait pas son dernier. Un symbole qui recouvrait sans la cacher la patte griffue qui avait été gravée au fer rouge sur la peau de la Petite Souris alors qu'elle était enfant, l'emblème qu'il haïssait le plus au monde et qu'elle était condamnée à arborer jusqu'à sa mort, celui des esclaves des nobles mondiaux.

Sur le balcon au-dessus d'eux, sans un souffle et sans un bruit, une silhouette s'en était allée. Ses informations étaient récoltées, sa décision prise. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de constater à quel point _elle_ , elle était éprise. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il en était de _lui_ , et pour placer son pari, elle n'avait plus qu'à les tester. Elle détestait voir son sommeil troublé, et ces deux-là y avaient foutu un joli foutoir. Midnight serait à écarter, elle avait raconté l'histoire, elle avait aiguillé le garçon du feu. Il était plus prudent de rien lui dire pour l'instant, en vertu de l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait, elle était même fichue d'essayer de l'arrêter.

L'ombre du remords ne voila pas les yeux de Twilight quand elle rejoignit sa proie. Elle n'en éprouvait pas.

* * *

(1) Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'aie jamais fait de référence à _Rick and Morty_. Tout ce que je pourrais dire sur cette série ne serait même pas suffisant pour lui rendre hommage, et cette phrase étant l'une des plus emblématiques du show, je pense qu'elle se suffit à elle-même. Je l'ai toutefois traduite et légèrement modifiée, voici sa version originale : _« Nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, everyone is gonna die. Come watch TV. »_

(2) Je tiens à préciser que cela ne provient pas de mon imagination mais que ça existe réellement, dans le monde réel de la vraie vie de la réalité véritable. Rien n'est inventé. C'est une technique de torture qui est encore aujourd'hui utilisée dans le monde, qui brise des vies, et contre laquelle des gens se battent.

Nous y voilà. Mon message dans cet arc est très personnel. Outre les trames de faux-semblant qui s'entrecroisent et continueront de s'entrecroiser pendant encore quelques chapitres, il y a un autre thème propre à cet arc. L'une de mes amies et bêta, _Bobby LaBeat_ , souffre de dépression depuis des années. C'est une maladie, une vraie, une grave, une sérieuse. Une dépression, c'est un enfer quotidien pour ceux qui la vivent, pas un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur soi. Celle que Lyra a traversé, celle que Riley a traversé, celle que Ace a traversé, sont toutes les trois romancées. Il y en a autant de différentes qu'il y a de personnes différentes, nous voici de retour sur le thème de la folie et de ses multiples facettes. Voici mon message : on peut toujours combattre et vaincre ses démons. Soyez gentils, soyez aimants. Envers les autres et envers vous-mêmes. Ca peut parfois être très dur, bien plus dur qu'on ne peut le penser, ça peut revêtir des formes inattendues ou même des formes auxquelles on était pas préparées.

De tout mon coeur je vous soutiens, que vos ayez de gros problèmes ou de grands projets. *coeur*


	31. Le cauchemar de l'effet papillon

En temps et en heure, je suis là, délais respectés ! On bat des nouveaux records de longueur avec ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira (oui, ça ne change pas ça ^^). Le chapitre est déjà conséquent alors je ne vais pas m'étendre en vaines paroles, simplement rappeler un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ou ajouté cette histoire !

 _Shaylla's_ : Wow. Déjà, je ne suis pas là seule à faire des storyboard dans ma tête, -1 point de névrose. Tout ce que tu décris, c'est exactement ce que je voulais transmettre, je suis bluffée, et aussi tellement heureuse que tu aies vécu ce chapitre comme ça ! *câlins* Lyra et Riley, c'est une grande histoire... je l'aime fort ma p'tite Riley, je n'avais jamais fait le parallèle avec Hiyori mais maintenant que tu me le dis il y a quelque chose oui ! L'humour reviendra dans l'arc suivant, j'aborde des thèmes plus noirs tu as parfaitement raison ! J'essaie de boucler la boucle de Ace du mieux possible, alors si tu trouves que c'est bien fait, je m'en roule par terre en bavant des coeurs (je n'ai aucun savoir-vivre). Et merci pour les références Orphée/Eurydice (je n'étais vraiiiiment pas sûre qu'elle allait faire mouche) et Oedipe (Freud s'en frotterait les mains s'il avait pu tomber sur le personnage de Ace xD) !

Disclaimer : _One Piece_ est l'entière propriété de la Toei et d'Eiichiro Oda, je ne m'attribue rien à part les ajouts que j'y fait :)

* * *

Chapitre 31

Le cauchemar de l'effet papillon

Twilight ouvrit les yeux quand il devint évident que Noon ne comptait pas cesser de faire les cent pas devant elle, l'insupportable claquement de ses talons aiguille sur le sol marqueté l'interrompant chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir. La jeune fille leva ses yeux océan sur son aînée exaspérée, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne lui révéler pourquoi elle troublait son repos d'une manière aussi agaçante.

\- Pourquoi elle serait partie sans rien dire à personne de son plan ?! finit-elle par lâcher, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce et de son mouvement.

\- Parce qu'elle savait que Heisenberg ne l'aurait pas laissée partir, supposa Twilight en haussant les épaules.

 _Encore_ la même rengaine… Noon n'avait jamais été très chaleureuse envers Midnight ou Dawn, mais son hostilité envers la lieutenante disparue n'avait jamais été aussi conséquente que depuis qu'elle était revenue. Elle s'en était ouverte à Heisenberg, ce qui n'avait eu aucun effet puisqu'il était obnubilé par le retour de Dawn, qu'elle avait, il fallait bien le préciser, effectué en grande pompe. Volatilisée pendant des années, rentrée avec l'un des équipages pirate les plus puissants des mers qui lui mangeait dans la main. Il y avait de quoi être impressionné, mais Heisenberg était plus encore : il était obsédé. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de s'expliquer, il lui avait tout pardonné, et plus encore. Une petite partie de Twilight susurrait que si Noon était aussi furieuse, c'était parce que Dawn lui avait chipé sa place privilégiée en un claquement de doigts. Quand il s'était finalement avéré intelligible pour elle que le grand patron ne l'écoutait absolument pas, Noon avait retourné son venin contre elle, la seule qui restait. Twilight soupira et roula des yeux pendant que la doyenne des Heures s'en retournait à son monologue. Elle était sa dernière cible puisque Midnight ne quittait pas la miraculeuse revenue d'une semelle, comme si les années n'avaient somme toute jamais passé.

\- Et cette alliance… on n'avait pas écarté les autres Empereurs. Il aurait été beaucoup plus lucratif de maintenir le contrat du précédent Joker avec Kaidou, et bien plus facile de négocier avec Big Mom. Pour qui elle se prend pour choisir seule, pour nous imposer sa décision ?! Ça fait deux ans qu'elle est partie, je n'ai pas confiance en elle…

Le jacassement persistant de sa pair ne se tarissait pas, elle était fatiguée, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir avec toutes ces conneries… Twilight finit par atteindre son point de rupture et se leva sans un mot ni un bruit, plantant sa collègue sur place. Le temps qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle avait disparu, elle serait loin et avec un peu d'espoir, hors d'atteinte de ses tirades incessantes. Errant dans la tour un peu au hasard, Twilight s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire cesser la voix de Noon qui continuait de la hanter. Elle en fronçait presque les sourcils et elle s'arrêta à l'angle d'un mur. C'était très irritant. Elle détestait se mêler des affaires du monde, que ce soient des siennes ou de celles des autres, mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, comme si les suspicions de Noon l'avaient infectée. Elle qui n'en avait cure quelques heures auparavant… Noon avait éveillé ses soupçons, et Twilight détestait l'éveil, le désintérêt et le sommeil lui convenant bien mieux.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle serait insomniaque tant qu'elle serait préoccupée, alors autant traiter le problème à la racine. Inaudible sur les dalles de marbre noir grâce à ses chaussons fourrés, elle était comme à son habitude à la lisière de l'invisible. Si discrète et silencieuse que même un possesseur de Haki de l'Observation aurait eu beaucoup de mal à la discerner. Il suffisait qu'il soit préoccupé ou sous le coup d'une émotion qui l'empêcherait de se concentrer sur sa perception, ou plus simplement d'une diversion, et elle était indétectable. Personne ne l'avait jamais remarquée, ou fait attention à elle, et elle s'était donc construite sur ce modèle, affûtant sa personnalité jusqu'à la rendre plus tranchante qu'aucune épée.

Arrivée à sa destination, elle s'accroupit près de la porte à peine entrebâillée. Midnight ne fermait jamais complètement sa chambre. C'était rigoureusement inutile, l'endroit était rempli de dents humaines du sol au plafond. Elle avait même exposé ses préférées selon un classement qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Les domestiques et pages étaient tellement effrayés par la lieutenante et l'atmosphère de ses appartements qu'ils n'y rentraient jamais, à moins d'y être impérieusement forcés, et même le ménage à y effectuer était dévolu à ceux qui se trouvaient au plus bas de l'échelle sociale, ceux qui n'osaient plus résister, ceux qu'on pouvait arnaquer ou tabasser. Devenir l'un des cobayes de Midnight était la plus grande peur qui pouvait habiter ceux qui distordaient les lois, ordres et règles de l'Arcadia et de ses Heures. Raison pour laquelle la plus pâle des lieutenantes ne se donnait même pas la peine de protéger ses secrets ou son intimité, puisque personne n'avait jamais tenté de les violer.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- … Pas comme ça que je pensais que ça se passerait …

La voix de Dawn. Comme escompté, elles étaient ensemble. Comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Parce que t'y as pensé ? Première nouvelle, répondit la voix de Midnight d'un ton moqueur.

\- J'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air, pas vrai ?

\- C'est vrai que ça me réussit mieux à moi qu'à toi. Mais te bile pas, si il est moitié moins obtus qu'il en a l'air, il finira bien par piger.

\- C'est pas une question d'être obtus, c'est une question de… sentiments. Il va penser que j'ai piétiné les siens sans en avoir rien à foutre, et il n'aura qu'à moitié tort. Je comprends pas comment j'ai pu me laisser piéger par la peur, encore… je croyais que Galatée m'avait appris à la vaincre, au lieu de ça je refais les mêmes conneries en boucle.

Elle était hargneuse, mais au vu de ce qu'elle disait, sa colère était dirigée contre elle-même. Twilight n'était toutefois pas certaine de bien comprendre les tenants et aboutissants des différents timbres de voix de Dawn étant donné qu'elle venait de l'entendre prononcer plus de mots dans ces quelques minutes que durant toutes les années qu'elle avait passées sur l'Arcadia.

\- C'est une connerie seulement dans ce schéma précis, reprit la voix de Midnight d'un ton docte. Si l'Arcadia t'avait pas retrouvée, t'aurais pu aller à ton rythme et tout leur dire quand tu l'aurais senti.

Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on la retrouve… ? Twilight se concentra au maximum sur son audition et pût entendre un genre de « hmpf », onomatopée universelle pour signifier que l'on n'est pas convaincu par ce que l'on vient d'entendre.

\- Et Galatée est une vieille conne catégorique qu'est pas sortie de sa tour depuis… j'sais pas moi, des plombes. Attends, elle a quel âge d'ailleurs ?

\- Le même que Break, à peu près, donc c'est compris quelque part entre… quatre-vingt et deux cents balais, je dirais. Si ce n'est plus…

A nouveau, un « hmpf », qui semblait cette fois avoir été émis par Midnight. Collée au mur près de la porte, le menton au niveau de ses genoux, Twilight faillit soupirer mais resta neutre. Si la conversation avait bien démarré pour sa pêche aux renseignements, la tournure qu'elle prenait maintenant avait de quoi la désintéresser. Elle se força à rester encore, cependant, et bien lui en pris puisque les deux dernières lieutenantes se remirent vite à aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- Enfin bref, reprit Midnight, sa voix devenue moins audible car en partie couverte par les couinements du cuir dont elle était vraisemblablement en train de s'habiller, c'est pas comme si y'avait rien entre vous. Ça fait des années maintenant, et jamais je t'avais vue avec quelqu'un comme je t'ai vue avec lui. Et c'est écrit sur sa gueule qu'il est aussi attaqué qu'toi. Bordel, t'es allée le chercher aux Enfers putain ! Super excursion d'ailleurs, j'me suis éclatée.

\- Je le connais, je sais qu'il va prendre ça comme une trahison, et… je sais même pas s'il n'aura pas raison. J'ai l'impression de le trahir. Je suis pas sensée lui faire du mal, je suis sensée l'aimer, et le protéger. Pour le moment, j'en ai qu'un sur deux.

Il y eût un long moment de silence, pendant lequel Twilight écarquilla les yeux, une chose très rare chez elle. Noon avait raison ? C'était presque ironique… Elle se releva sur la pointe des pieds, légère comme un papillon et pourtant à moitié dévorée par la fatigue, s'immobilisant en plein mouvement à la seconde où la voix de Riley s'éleva à nouveau.

\- J'trouve que les sourires sont jamais assez grands.

Elle devait être en train d'apporter la touche finale à son apparence, quelque chose qui serait subtil et de bon goût, assurément. Twilight décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu, et que puisqu'elle comptait continuer ses investigations, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait entendre par la suite ne valait la peine de se faire surprendre à l'écouter. Elle avait déjà tourné le dos à la porte et commencé à s'éloigner de sa démarche inaudible, mais elle entendit une dernière phrase avant d'être totalement hors de portée de leur conversation.

\- Comme ça, t'auras pas à les regarder en face.

Elle remonta dans l'escalier et s'adossa au mur, quasiment indécelable du fait de sa chemise de nuit noire. La tête à-demi levée vers la lumière de la torche qui lui faisait face et les yeux clos pour mieux se concentrer, elle reprit les éléments dont elle disposait et les passa soigneusement en revue. Quelque chose… ne collait pas. Grâce à son fruit du démon, elle était très bien placée pour savoir comment persuader quelqu'un qu'une chose était la vérité alors que ce n'était en fait que de la poudre aux yeux, et ici… Elle fronça les sourcils. Heisenberg se foutait royalement de cette histoire d'alliance, ce qui l'intéressait était de se délecter de la douleur qu'allaient éprouver ceux qui avaient cru que ce qui était à lui – Dawn – avait été avec eux, alors qu'il n'en était rien. La petite langue de la jeune fille passa légèrement sur ses lèvres. Et si… et s'il n'en était pas vraiment rien ? Et si contrairement à ce que pensait le boss, conformément à ce que pensait Noon, Dawn n'était pas revenue pour leur offrir le plus beau deal du monde, servi avec les plus grands pigeons que l'Arcadia ait jamais disposé à sa table ? Et si Dawn faisait vraiment partie de l'équipage de Newgate ? Twilight se rappela soudain tous les arguments de Noon, qu'elle trouva tout d'un coup beaucoup plus plausibles, à commencer par le plus évident : jamais elle ne s'était manifestée, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait agi comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait vraiment eu l'intention de ne jamais revenir à l'Arcadia. Elle était partie du jour au lendemain, comme si elle abandonnait réellement la place qui avait été sienne… Il n'y avait peut-être pas de comme si. Dawn était peut-être bien loyale à Barbe-Blanche et non pas fidèle à Heisenberg. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûre pour le moment, et la seule chose qui était certaine était l'amour irrésistible qu'elle éprouvait envers le commandant de la seconde division. Ce qui pouvait tout signifier, et rien vouloir dire.

Elle avait besoin de plus d'informations.

Arrivée devant la porte de l'antichambre de la salle de réunion, à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se situaient les pirates qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à voir de ses propres yeux – si elle parvenait à les garder ouverts, entre Noon, Dawn et Midnight, elle s'était épuisée à rester éveillée aussi longtemps – elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, venant de prendre conscience d'un fait. C'était, et depuis si longtemps qu'elle parvenait à peine à s'en souvenir, la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi intéressée par quelque chose.

Elle avait hâte de faire la connaissance de Portgas D. Ace et de ses cauchemars.

* * *

Ace se réveilla en ayant l'impression de s'arracher à une barrière liquide qui l'aurait maintenu sur le sol. L'impression se désagrégea si vite qu'il n'en garda aucun souvenir, aussitôt remplacée par la sensation d'un millier de minuscules papillons qui battaient des ailes sur son corps. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si la sensation était agréable ou désagréable, simplement… étrange. Un peu décalée, mais qui lui semblait pourtant très vivante. Presque logique. Ses autres sens lui revinrent très rapidement et il se trouva embrouillé, comme s'il s'arrachait d'un sommeil très profond, mais alerte. Il n'entendait absolument rien et devait forcer sur ses yeux pour voir, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Une odeur tenace de médicaments et de produits chimiques, mêlée à d'autres plus entêtantes encore, comme celles du kérosène ou de l'ammoniac, le prenait à la gorge sans qu'il ne semble possible de lui échapper. Ace expira violemment par réflexe, son nez irrité. Il arrivait à peine à voir à deux mètres devant lui, et ne discernait que des formes longues et vitreuses, ainsi que d'autres plus larges et métalliques. Il avançait presque à tâtons et il fallut qu'il s'en prenne une dans le ventre pour reconnaître des tables. Il en fit prudemment le tour, s'attendant à buter également sur les chaises qui allaient avec, sans que cela n'arrive. Les odeurs, les paillasses… il était dans un laboratoire ?

Ouvertement méfiant à présent, il continua d'avancer en abaissant son centre de gravité et en prenant une garde de combat, tout en scrutant les environs sans arrêt. _Comment je suis arrivé là ?_ Il avait beau forcer, il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir, comme s'il cherchait à retenir un rêve qu'il venait de faire et qui commençait déjà à s'évaporer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre dans un laboratoire inconnu, et totalement seul en plus ? Il avait fait une crise de narcolepsie et un ennemi en avait profité pour l'enlever ? C'était improductif, à moins que son potentiel ravisseur ne cherche à se venger de lui personnellement ou qu'il ne veuille le vendre au Gouvernement. Ace fronça les sourcils en plus du nez. Ça n'avait pas de sens, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. La pièce lui semblait s'étirer et devenir de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa solitude.

C'est là qu'il la vit.

Il se rejeta à moitié en arrière, aussitôt sur la défensive, amer et hostile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On était ensemble… je crois.

Elle avait l'air aussi perturbée que lui, et elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Comme si elle connaissait l'endroit mais était surprise de s'y trouver, et qu'ainsi elle voulait vérifier si elle était vraiment là où elle pensait être. Ace expira doucement en essayant de chasser de sa gorge l'odeur chimique qui commençait à se transformer en goût au contact de son palais, et prit son temps pour l'observer. Sa première pensée fût qu'il la trouvait magnifique, sa deuxième pensée qu'il la détestait. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau décolla une baffe à sa partie émotionnelle et l'envoya au coin pour ensuite prendre le relai avant qu'elle ne foute encore plus la merde. Elle avait gardé le voile dans ses cheveux, rabattu vers l'arrière et fixé à ses boucles lâchées par des bijoux en onyx, et les mêmes fringues que quand il l'avait vue à la réunion, autant qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler. Sapée en noir comme les autres lieutenantes, dans un genre de tenue de combat qu'il avait déjà vue quelque part mais sans réussir à fixer le passé en question. Renforcée aux épaules, aux coudes et aux genoux, conçue pour laisser le plus de liberté de mouvement possible à son porteur en moulant sa silhouette. La matière, elle, avait l'air légèrement glissante, prévue pour repousser ce qui entrerait en contact avec, au lieu de l'absorber. Bien sûr… Dawn était la gérante des laboratoires de production, donc une chimiste d'exception qui travaillait avec des matières dangereuses ou corrosives. Sa tenue avait forcément été imaginée pour la protéger de tout accident dû aux matières premières utilisées, ce qui allait de pair avec le masque à gaz qu'elle n'avait pas non plus relevé sur sa bouche et son nez pendant l'ouverture des négociations et qui était resté à sa place dans son cou depuis tout ce temps et jusqu'à maintenant, comme un odieux collier. Sa peau paraissait encore plus pâle aux rares endroits laissés sans protection, ivoire sous la gaze noire, drapée de voile et d'obscurité si bien qu'elle en brillait presque en comparaison.

Il s'attarda sur ses yeux, presque terrifié à l'idée de les découvrir vides et fanés comme sur le tableau qu'il avait jadis contemplé. L'or des iris était presque hypnotique, habillé par la dentelle de ses cils et le maquillage qui avait été peint sur son visage, deux traits noirâtres qui dégoulinaient de ses yeux, rigoles de larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais pleurées (1). Pas de vide. Ses pupilles le fixaient avec attention, une tendresse qu'elle essayait de dissimuler mais qui transparaissait de tous ses traits, une envie irrépressible qu'elle réprimait tout de même et une patience lancinante, mais aussi avec une distance prudente. Cette dernière lecture le déstabilisa plus que de raison. Distance, parce qu'elle avait peur de lui ? C'était, même avec tout ce qui s'était passé, la dernière chose qu'il voulait. _Par envie ou par peur, le monde entier connaîtra mon nom_. Le monde entier, mais pas elle. Elle n'était pas tout le monde, juste… son monde. Aussitôt en désaccord, sa mémoire lui signala à nouveau qu'il était furieux contre elle, et qu'il avait toutes les raisons pour ça.

\- Je me souviens pas qu'on ait été ensemble, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il savait qu'elle avait accusé le coup même si elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, parce qu'elle avait cligné des yeux un peu plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée. Il la connaissait beaucoup trop bien, et c'était une torture.

\- Moi non plus.

Il attendit qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, une explication quant à leur présence ici, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à savoir ou à comprendre la manière dont il avait échoué dans ce laboratoire, ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté Riley devant le portrait, si d'aventure il avait quitté Riley devant le portrait puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ça non plus. Mais il n'en fût rien. A la place, des centaines de papillons invisibles se posèrent tous sur lui en même temps, le battement de leurs minuscules ailes chatouillant ses nerfs, et il ne s'aperçut même pas que sa tête cogna le sol avec violence lorsque son corps s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffons qu'un enfant vient de lâcher pour aller saisir un autre jouet.

* * *

Ace creva la surface de l'éveil comme il aurait jailli des eaux à l'époque où il pouvait encore nager, avec une grande inspiration pour donner à ses poumons un aperçu du monde qu'il avait un instant quitté. Les papillons invisibles prirent leur envol lorsqu'il se redressa, et il eût presque le geste d'agiter la main pour les faire disparaître. Il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Cette sensation… Il avait l'impression de déjà la connaître. Le commandant secoua la tête, ses mèches noires voltigeant dans les airs. Le réveil était vraiment dur, cette fois. _Cette fois ? Combien de fois je me suis réveillé aujourd'hui ?_ Une impression de malaise le prit au ventre, qu'il tâcha pourtant d'ignorer. Elle était liée au fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais c'était idiot, il y avait le parfum de Lyra partout dans la pièce, il était forcément dans… une pièce totalement inconnue. Et la présence de Lyra, maintenant qu'il avait en tête tout ce qui s'était passé, n'avait plus rien d'apaisant.

La bulle de la confusion éclata et il discerna enfin des contours devant ses yeux. Il était dans une salle plongée dans une obscurité quasi-parfaite, dans laquelle il n'avait jamais foutu les pieds avant cet instant. Le trouble qu'il ressentait enflait de seconde en seconde, chaque once de lui-même hurlant qu'il se passait quelque chose qui n'était ni normal, ni sans danger. Il en eût la preuve définitive quand ses yeux s'arrimèrent sur Lyra, qui s'était réveillée par terre elle aussi, les jambes repliées sous elle et le poids de son corps reposant sur son bras tendu. Toujours méfiant, il s'accroupit en respectant un écart conséquent. Ça lui arrachait le cœur de s'en rendre compte mais il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Plus maintenant, plus ici. Elle l'avait déjà trahi une fois, ce n'était peut-être que la seconde salve, ce qui devait l'achever. Elle avait peut-être tout prévu pour le rendre cinglé, y compris… ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment, peu importe ce que c'était. Ses prunelles assassines se dardèrent sur elle, en quête de réponses. Mais en voyant son visage se décomposer et ses yeux s'agrandir, il comprit qu'elle était réellement surprise de se retrouver dans cet endroit. Il secoua la tête et força sur sa mâchoire, impitoyable. Plutôt forcer le conflit que de rester là sans savoir ce qu'il y foutait ni ce qu'elle avait à voir dans ce merdier.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, on est où ici ?

\- C'est ma chambre. C'était ma chambre. Quand je servais sur l'Arcadia.

Sourcils froncés, ses yeux d'or firent lentement le tour de la pièce. Elle avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux, ce dont il n'avait – clairement – rien à branler.

\- Quand tu _servais_ sur l'Arcadia ? Parce que quelque chose a changé depuis ce temps-là ?

Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais parut se raviser au dernier moment, ce qui eût pour effet de l'irriter encore plus. Alors quoi, il ne méritait même plus une confrontation maintenant ? Lyra ferma les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, un infini chagrin se lut sur son visage, et il sentit cette peine se répercuter en lui. Même maintenant, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle pouvait être mal à cause de lui. Cet instant passa aussi, et il se remit très vite à être furieux. Ce n'était pas sa faute à _lui_ si elle était triste, mal, ou si elle souffrait. C'était sa faute à _elle_. La rage ne s'était pas diluée, mais elle était parfois aspirée pour être remplacée par un sentiment confus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. La tristesse de voir une situation obturée en sachant qu'un geste suffirait à la dégager sans vouloir se résoudre à le faire, la peine de se savoir épris en se sachant trompé, la lassitude de serrer les cordes qui le retenaient au lieu de les laisser couler. Sans le savoir, il ressentait en ce moment exactement ce que Lyra avait traversé avant la rencontre au sommet, et il se verrouillait lui-même par peur de découvrir ce à quoi cette conversation pourrait les mener.

C'était une chose étrange que de se sentir dépassé par les évènements, d'apercevoir une face d'une personne que l'on n'aurait non seulement jamais soupçonnée, mais qui ne lui correspondait également pas du tout, comme si l'espace d'une nuit Lyra s'était métamorphosée en une personne qui aurait gardé son nom et son visage mais ni sa personnalité ni son caractère. L'incompréhension était une gangrène hideuse, la colère un terrain bien mieux connu, une solution bien plus aisée, mais qui ne le mènerait nulle part. Et tanguer entre les deux ne l'embarquerait que vers la noyade. Il était, cependant, incapable de fuir. Incapable de la laisser là, derrière lui, et de reprendre sa vie. Il avait eu des quantités d'opportunités, pourtant, qu'il n'avait jamais saisies. Il était resté écouter Riley jusqu'au bout, et il y serait probablement encore s'il ne s'était pas réveillé – pour la seconde fois – dans cet endroit qui empestait les emmerdes à venir. _Des fois, le sang me monte à la tête, et j'ai peur de laisser quelque chose d'important derrière moi, si je m'enfuis.._. C'était ce qu'il avait répondu à Dadan après l'incendie du Grey Terminal quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas fui devant Bluejam, mais au contraire avait tenu à l'affronter. Lyra était importante. Tant qu'elle le serait, il ne pourrait pas la laisser derrière. Mais en cet instant, il ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle était importante, et c'était la raison de sa peur et de sa colère. Il n'avait pas envie de faire sans elle, pas envie du tout. Ce serait une des pires choses qui puisse arriver. Mais faire avec elle allait requérir des efforts, des efforts qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de fournir. Restait à savoir de quoi il avait le moins envie.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, il se tendit dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait dire, les mots qu'elle allait prononcer pouvant sceller leur aventure ou la briser, sans savoir s'il était capable de les encaisser mais dans tous les cas incapable de ne pas les écouter. Mais sa vue se brouilla, en même temps qu'un fourmillement à présent familier envahissait tous ses membres. Un millier de papillons imperceptibles se posèrent sur sa peau en même temps, et il sombra.

* * *

Ace ouvrit les yeux, brutalement cette fois, et eût le réflexe de chasser les papillons de son bras, avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'existaient pas. Il sauta sur ses pieds et jura en reconnaissant le laboratoire de chimie plongé dans l'obscurité, dans lequel il aurait préféré ne jamais à nouveau se réveiller.

\- Ok, cette fois, j'en ai marre, assura-t-il.

Il y avait des limites à sa faculté d'adaptation. Il ne pouvait pas être perdu et dans son ressenti et dans la réalité, il fallait virer un truc. Et comme il n'en avait même pas encore commencé avec Lyra… _Où était-elle ?_ Il sentit un feu glacé couler dans ses veines en ne la trouvant ni à ses côtés, ni nulle part ailleurs. Elle n'était pas en vue, elle n'était peut-être même pas là. Il jeta des regards de côtés, avisant des lumières de sécurité qui le surprirent en s'allumant, jetant une lumière rouge blafarde sur quelques côtés des murs, à intervalles si réguliers qu'ils avaient forcément été calculés selon les règles de la symétrie. Une forme sombre se réceptionna à deux mètres et de lui et se releva souplement pour s'avérer être l'alchimiste. Les enchaînements d'émotions commençaient à le tuer petit à petit, et il en grogna quand le soulagement fit aussitôt place à la rancœur. Il était urgent qu'ils s'expliquent, c'était son unique et seule chance de recouvrer sa raison et sa maîtrise de lui-même.

\- Les lumières sont HS, annonça-t-elle sans autre forme d'introduction.

Elle planta une de ses canines dans sa lèvre inférieure, bloquée à deux mètres de lui comme si une barrière invisible l'empêchait de s'approcher plus ou que des chaînes indiscernables la clouaient au sol.

\- Je sais qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, surtout moi d'ailleurs… mais il se passe quelque chose de vraiment pas net.

\- J'arrête pas de me réveiller et de me rendormir, et t'es là à chaque fois, acquiesça-t-il.

Ses réflexes de commandant le pressaient de s'accorder avec elle sur ce point, il fallait parer au plus urgent en premier.

\- Pour moi c'est pareil. J'étais vraiment persuadée d'avoir rêvé du laboratoire quand je me suis réveillée dans la chambre, mais là, c'est la chambre qui a l'air d'un rêv-…

Elle buta sur la dernière syllabe et s'interrompit. Son visage renvoyait l'expression de celle qui a pris conscience de l'horreur qui l'enserre, mais surtout de celle à venir, celle qui allait serrer plus encore jusqu'à ce que sa nuque se brise. Ace comprit également dans la seconde, parce que quelqu'un s'avança tranquillement entre les tables pour venir se camper devant eux, un sourire satisfait et néanmoins presque doux sur le visage.

\- Ça ne vous aura pas pris bien longtemps.

Incrédule, Ace força sur ses rétines pour être certain qu'il voyait bien ce qu'il croyait discerner. La plus jeune des lieutenantes d'Heisenberg s'avançait vers eux, pratiquement invisible dans l'obscurité dans laquelle sa chemise de nuit se fondait. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleinement réveillée, et un coup d'œil envers Lyra suffit à l'assurer que c'était le cas pour elle aussi. Rayleigh lui avait surtout recommandé de se fier à son instinct mais de se méfier de ses impulsions, il avait mis un temps fou à comprendre et à discerner les deux. Son instinct lui soufflait que Lyra n'y était pour rien mais son impulsion était de foncer dans le tas.

Twilight darda ses grands yeux qui n'étaient pas voilés par le sommeil sur leurs deux silhouettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? gronda l'alchimiste, sur la défensive et aussi tendue qu'un arc bandé.

\- La vérité, répondit simplement la petite Heure. Vous êtes, je crois, très bien placés pour savoir qu'elle est très difficile à atteindre, puisque les gens ne cessent de prendre des chemins détournés pour la contourner. Ma solution est très simple, je vous lance un pari.

\- Quel genre ? questionna Ace, qui était prêt à se jeter en avant et ne se retenait que par une prodigieuse contraction des muscles.

\- Deux mondes. L'un dans ce laboratoire, l'autre dans la chambre. Voici les règles. Rêve, ou réalité. A vous de trouver, mais pour corser les choses, vous allez devoir affronter un danger mortel dans ces deux univers. Histoire de vous presser un peu. Si vous mourez dans le monde du rêve, vous vous réveillerez dans la réalité. Mais où est le rêve, où est la vérité ? Pour tout arrêter, à vous de trouver.

Et sur un clin d'œil, elle se tourna vivement et se mit à courir dans la direction qui leur était opposée, bondissant de table en table. Ace s'apprêtait à la suivre mais Lyra lui saisit le poignet à la dernière seconde. Il se retourna vivement, et elle le lâcha aussi brusquement, comme si ç'avait été un réflexe, qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir, parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait avec lui. Le poignet brûlant de son toucher, il se retourna vers elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé la rattraper…

\- Tu te serais peut-être perdu dans la ligne droite puisque c'est peut-être un rêve. Elle ne t'aurait pas laissé la poursuivre.

Ace ferma les yeux comme s'il priait le ciel de lui accorder une suprême patience ou qu'il le maudissait pour le ramener en boucle dans les mêmes saloperies.

\- D'accord, on va dire qu'on est repartis comme à WonderLand et que quoi qu'on fasse, ce soit la merde. Je t'écoute, comment on fait pour savoir lequel des deux univers est le bon ?

Surprise, les yeux de Lyra s'agrandirent.

\- A WonderLand, c'était toi qui ne doutait pas du réel…

\- Les rôles sont inversés. T'as peut-être une petite idée de pourquoi, persiffla-t-il, acide.

Elle soupira.

\- Très bien, ne te fie plus à rien. Rien de ce que tu vois, rien de ce que tu entends, rien de ce que tu ressens.

\- Ça fait déjà un moment que c'est comme ça, grâce à toi. T'as d'autres brillantes suggestions ?

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la machine s'était lancée, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il n'avait même pas envie de s'arrêter. La venue de Twilight avait jeté un pavé dans la mare, et se faire manipuler de bout en bout par toutes les putains de personnes qu'il croisait était absolument insupportable. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se retrouvait entraîné dans un plan complètement ravagé pour foutre le bordel dans sa tête, mais au moins la première fois il était lié avec elle, ils étaient soudés et déterminés à ne pas se laisser faire. Cette fois, ils étaient fatigués, perdus, énervés. Et ils ne savaient plus s'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Twilight était, comme il l'avait pensé en la voyant et comme on la lui avait décrite, un prédateur redoutable.

\- Oh et puis merde ! s'exclama soudain Lyra. Tu veux qu'on fasse ça maintenant ? Pas de problème, on va faire ça maintenant. Je t'ai rien dit, et tu considères que j'ai eu tort, et ben devine quoi : t'es pas le seul. Si je pouvais le refaire, je choisirais différemment. Mais je peux pas. Comme si toi tu regrettais rien… siffla-t-elle. T'es pire que moi. Moi je fuis la vérité mais toi tu veux même pas reconnaître son existence.

\- Essaye même pas, prévint Ace.

Ils se faisaient face, atmosphère électrique et chargée de menaces comme un nuage d'orage prêt à éclater. Le doute, la peur, la rancœur, la rage, tout était sur le point d'exploser. Et l'un comme l'autre se fichaient des conséquences que cela aurait.

\- Tu reconnaîtrais pas la franchise même si elle était en train de te tailler une…

* * *

\- … pipe !

A nouveau la sensation des ailes infimes qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur son corps, à nouveau l'impression de s'arracher à la noyade. Il sauta sur ses pieds, eût le réflexe de chercher Lyra des yeux, paniqua quand il ne la trouva pas et s'agaça quand il la discerna. Elle s'était déjà relevée et fouillait la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait pas la teneur. Il s'adossa à un mur, prit le temps d'observer le lieu – un lit à baldaquin aussi austère que luxueux, des colonnes, des meubles anonymes – et constata qu'aucune chose n'était pas à la place qui lui échoyait. Rien qui indiquait que Lyra Lockhart avait un jour passé ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit en ce lieu. Leurs appartements à eux n'avaient rien à voir, constamment en bordel dont ils s'accusaient l'un l'autre d'être responsables… La tension avait baissé chez elle aussi, dû au changement de monde sans aucun doute, tellement déroutant que peu importe ce que l'on était en train de faire, c'était comme si cela n'avait jamais vraiment eu lieu. Il fût toutefois étonné de la voir frissonner, et par un enchaînement de pensées, il lui vint une idée, et il leva la main devant lui pour l'enflammer. Son fruit du démon répondait, il ne sentait aucune différence. Les flammes qui coulaient dans ses veines, celles dont il était constitué, elles n'avaient pas changé. Ça voulait dire qu'il était dans la réalité ?

\- On est peut-être dans le monde réel, songea-t-il à haute voix. Mon feu fonctionne, je le sens comme je le sens d'habitude, il n'y a aucune différence.

Lyra se tourna vers lui, appuyée contre le pied du lit aux boiseries raffinées, et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'on croyait quand on était dans le laboratoire, on ne sait pas qu'on rêve quand on rêve.

Ace joua une seconde avec les flammèches qu'il faisait passer d'un doigt à un autre, sachant pertinemment que Lyra ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui, mais il releva la tête quand il l'aperçut, du coin de l'œil, frissonner une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça caille, répondit-elle en entourant son corps de ses bras. Soit on est dans le monde réel et le chauffage débloque, soit on est dans le rêve et c'est un cadeau de Twilight.

\- Elle a parlé d'un danger mortel, si c'est quelque chose d'illogique ou d'impossible, on saura qu'on est dans son rêve, ce sont les rêves qu'elle peut manipuler, pas la réalité, raisonna-t-il.

Lyra secoua la tête et approcha ses doigts de sa bouche pour souffler dessus, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au Logia. Le froid ne pouvait pas tomber et l'affecter aussi rapidement… elle répondit avant qu'il ne puisse continuer ses réflexions.

\- C'est une Heure. Elle a tous les pouvoirs sur l'Arcadia, si elle veut raccorder une canalisation d'eau et nous noyer, elle le peut.

\- Même à une autre lieutenante ?

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de guerre entre les Heures, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas y en avoir… murmura Lyra en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle commençait déjà à recracher de la buée quand elle parlait, et alternait entre souffler sur ses doigts et frotter sa chair pour augmenter sa circulation et ainsi sa chaleur corporelle. Ace savait à quel point elle détestait le froid, et la voir ainsi l'affligeait. Il s'était toujours assuré qu'elle n'en souffre pas ces dernières années, c'était l'un des nombreux gestes qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Et elle en avait eu tellement, pour lui, des gestes… elle lui racontait ce que ça faisait de nager, pour qu'il n'oublie pas la sensation, elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant des heures pour l'apaiser ou le bercer, elle faisait diversion auprès de Marco pour qu'il puisse filer à l'anglaise quand il avait un travail à faire et aucune envie de l'accomplir, elle était venue le chercher dans l'Enfer Eternel, déclarant une guerre ouverte à ceux qui voulaient mettre un terme à sa vie, et là-bas, elle avait aussi sauvé Luffy, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu vivre en sachant que son petit frère était mort à Impel Down à sa place, et elle avait aussi évité que son père ne risque tout ce qu'il avait pour venir le libérer de l'échafaud prévu pour lui sur la grande place de MarineFord, elle était resté s'entraîner avec lui pendant deux longues années coupées du monde, elle était devenue pirate pour lui. Et elle lui répétait à quel point elle l'aimait, chaque jour qui passait, pour s'assurer que jamais il ne se persuade du contraire…

Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle et caressa des points presque au hasard devant lui, chaque toucher donnant naissance à une flamme qui flottait sagement, qu'il poussa ensuite dans sa direction pour qu'elles l'entourent et la réchauffent doucement sans risquer de choc thermique.

\- Donc c'est ça le premier cadeau de Twilight, le froid ?

La jeune femme fit à nouveau rouler sa lèvre sous ses dents, visiblement inquiète.

\- C'est peut-être…

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est peut-être mon alchimie, lâcha Lyra.

Interdit, Ace ne la quitta pas des yeux.

\- Ça me l'avait déjà fait, la première fois sur l'Arcadia. Mais à ce moment-là… elle avait juste disparu. Je ne pouvais plus rien transformer. Je savais toujours comment faire, c'est juste… c'était comme si je n'en avais jamais physiquement été capable.

Durant les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, depuis le tout premier moment où il l'avait connue, il ne s'était pas écoulé une seule journée sans qu'il ne la voie transformer le monde. Par commodité, parce que son verre de vin était trop loin d'elle et qu'elle avait la flemme de se lever de son fauteuil, elle allongeait la table pour ensuite lui rendre sa taille d'origine par nécessité, pour secourir des marins prisonniers au fond d'un gouffre habité par une hydre affamée, elle créait des chaînes en fer à partir des atomes d'oxygène présents dans l'air par réflexe, si elle voyait un mousse trébucher devant elle avec un plateau chargé, elle suspendait le mouvement et les objets qui se seraient écrases par terre sans son intervention par gentillesse, pour faciliter le travail d'un autre si elle en avait l'opportunité, elle accélérait sa tâche en cours par habitude, par peur, par colère, par affection, par tendresse, pour un millier d'autres raisons et par un millier d'autres moyens. L'alchimie faisait partie d'elle comme le feu faisait désormais partie de lui. C'était même plus que ça, puisqu'elle avait passé sept années, sans compter toutes celles qu'elle avait vécues par la suite, à l'apprendre, à la dompter, à la perfectionner. La pensée qu'elle avait pu, un jour, ne plus être capable de modifier la nature des choses qui l'entouraient pour en faire ce qu'elle désirait sur l'instant, était aussi déroutante et effrayante que d'imaginer qu'elle avait pu vivre sans tête. Et ce n'était que lui. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, privée de ce qui faisait son essence quand elle s'était elle-même arraché sa famille. Deux des piliers qui l'avaient toujours soutenue, effondrés au même moment. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti cela et pourtant, il comprit peut-être mieux que personne à quel point elle avait dû en souffrir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es restée ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Comme toujours quand elle se sentait mal ou coupable, elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

\- Sans elle, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais rejoint Riley, mais j'étais si mal que mon alchimie s'est atrophiée, elle s'est étiolée et a disparu. Ça m'avait pris une vie pour la construire, mais un instant pour la détruire, souffla-t-elle. Je ne savais pas comment la récupérer. Au bout d'un moment, je n'ai même plus osé essayer. J'ai toujours été une excellente chimiste, je n'avais pas besoin de transmutation pour gérer les labos de production. Plus le temps passait, plus je me convainquais que je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller, rien d'autre à faire… c'est drôle comme ç'a été facile.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, fourmillements et battements les avaient déjà recouverts sans qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient tous les deux tombés, et tous les deux s'étaient à nouveau réveillés.

* * *

\- Oh putain j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre j'en ai marre j'en ai marre.

Ace se retint d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le matériel qui traînait, conscient que ça n'allait rien changer. Ils s'étaient réveillés côte à côte cette fois, dans l'atmosphère désolée du laboratoire de chimie, leurs reflets démultipliés par les paillasses de verre et les plans de travail de métal poli. Les lumières rouges que Lyra avait allumées étaient toujours présentes et éclairaient faiblement certaines parties du mur en gardant le reste de la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Jusqu'où elle peut étendre ses rêves ? demanda brusquement le commandant.

Surprise, Lyra leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elles les créée de nulle part, c'est le pouvoir de son fruit du démon. Mais ils ont bien une fin, elle ne peut pas les étendre à l'infini. Luffy ne peut pas étirer ses membres à l'infini, ajouta-t-il pour illustrer son propos.

Lyra fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Ça pourrait être une possibilité. Mais elle pourrait faire disparaître les éléments précédemment créés pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qu'elle fait vivre à ses prisonniers, comme un… comme un tapis roulant. Le paysage défile mais c'est seulement ce qui est sous nos pieds qui importe, le reste peut se désagréger ou se créer sous nos yeux, on ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

Ace acquiesça, la possibilité avait valu le coup d'être exprimée. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que cela puisse fonctionner, la situation était comme celle de WonderLand : les règles avaient été établies et il fallait parvenir jusqu'au maître de maison pour les renverser. Twilight fixait les règles, Lyra les déchiffrait, lui les renversait. _Comprendre, décomposer, recomposer._ Penser aux règles alchimiques raviva sa colère.

\- Tu sais ce qui me rend malade, en plus de tout le reste, par-dessus le marché ? balança-t-il brusquement, la faisant tiquer. Si l'Arcadia t'avait pas retrouvée, je sais même pas si je l'aurais su un jour. J'veux pas de toi telle que tu te forces à être pour qu'on t'aime, je veux de toi avec toutes tes merdes et toutes tes conneries, parce que t'as réussi à m'aimer avec les miennes, et que je veux te rendre la pareille. Sinon ça sert à rien. L'échange équivalent, ça marche pas juste pour la transmutation.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses cils s'abaissèrent lentement, alors qu'elle faisait tourner ses pensées dans sa tête pour choisir ses mots avec précaution.

\- Je suis désolée… Tu m'aurais parlé de Roger, toi, si j'avais pas pillé les lettres de Shanks ?

\- On parle pas de moi, répliqua-t-il vertement.

\- Moi je t'en parle. Je suis la première à reconnaître que j'ai eu tort de ne pas te parler de l'Arcadia, et que j'en suis désolée. Mais inverse la situation. Tu m'en aurais parlé ?

Il expira vivement, agacé. Il connaissait la réponse, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'admettre. La manière dont il avait réagi sur Coney Island, quand elle lui avait balancé avec une facilité désarmante qu'elle était au courant qu'il était le fils de l'ancien roi des pirates, et qu'elle s'en fichait, avait été aussi violente que la manière dont il réagissait maintenant. Tous ceux qui avaient jamais connu son secret l'avaient découvert par eux-mêmes ou parce que quelqu'un qui était déjà dans la confidence le leur avait dit. Jamais il ne l'avait formulé à voix haute devant un autre être humain. Il avait vu les réactions que le nom de Roger provoquait, et l'idée d'être associé à toute cette haine, en plus du ressentiment personnel qu'il nourrissait à son égard, le révulsait. Pire que tout, il savait que tous l'auraient rejeté. Mais elle, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ça ne lui était même jamais venu à l'esprit. Lyra n'était jamais écœurée par la misère ou le malheur qui habitaient les gens, et leurs démons, peu importe la place qu'ils occupaient en eux, étaient insignifiants à ses yeux. Lyra ne rejetait ni n'abandonnait jamais personne, à l'exception d'elle-même. Et quand il avait décidé de la garder, elle, dans sa vie, du moins de tout faire pour ça, il avait refusé la possibilité de la perdre. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point ç'avait été inconsidéré, puisque la possibilité de la perdre était devant lui, sous ses yeux. Elle avait ses traits à elle comme ses traits à lui. Et il ne voulait toujours pas la perdre, que ce soit au fond de lui ou en sa surface.

La jeune femme exhala un long soupir, mais fronça le nez en reprenant sa respiration. Alerté par son comportement, il se figea également. Lui aussi sentait l'odeur dans l'air.

\- Surtout, chuchota-t-elle, ne créée pas de flamme. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son fruit du démon était l'un des plus difficiles à contrôler, et même aujourd'hui alors qu'il en avait une maîtrise quasi parfaite, les accidents arrivaient parfois, surtout s'il perdait sa concentration ou subissait une émotion particulièrement ardente. Il se souvenait du chapeau qu'il avait tressé pour Oz Junior, qui avait marqué le début de leur amitié et qu'il avait cramé pas moins de trois fois parce qu'une flammèche lui avait échappé lors du processus, le condamnant à tout recommencer depuis le début, et dans une toute autre catégorie, toutes les fringues de Lyra qu'il avait consumées dans le feu de l'instant. Il se donna une rapide pichenette mentale pour ne surtout pas se perdre dans ce genre de souvenirs – il était suffisamment largué comme ça, inutile d'en remettre une couche – et plutôt se concentrer sur le danger extrême qui n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus. L'odeur dans l'air pouvait parfaitement être un symptôme de ce qui était en train de se dérouler, l'hypothèse la plus plausible étant un gaz que l'on aurait libéré dans le laboratoire, et en admettant que le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient présentement était celui de la réalité, les gaz ne réagissaient que très violemment au feu pour la plupart d'entre eux. La moindre étincelle pourrait les tuer. Ou même _la_ tuer _._ Lyra avait fermé les yeux et se massait les tempes, signe d'une concentration particulièrement profonde qu'il ne voulait pas se risquer à interrompre pour le moment. Elle devait réfléchir à la même éventualité que celle qui venait de le frapper, et si cette hypothèse se vérifiait, elle était leur meilleure chance de s'en sortir. Lyra connaissait par cœur le tableau périodique des éléments, ses implications et conséquences, tout ce qui allait avec et tout ce qu'elle pouvait en faire. Lui, il savait que le tableau périodique des éléments existait… et ça s'arrêtait là. Il émit un bref sifflement agacé. S'il était en plus amputé de son fruit du démon, ç'allait vraiment devenir infernal. Lyra rouvrit les yeux, désemparée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. L'odeur me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Mettons que ça soit un gaz toxique, répondit Ace qui tentait de ne pas perdre son calme, il doit bien arriver de quelque part, si c'est le monde réel. Twilight n'est pas comme toi, elle ne peut pas le faire jaillir en le transformant à partir d'autre chose.

Lyra acquiesça, et ils se tournèrent dos à dos pour scruter les issues, aérations, conduits, tout ce qui pouvait amener un rejet dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ce fût donc dos à dos qu'ils s'écroulèrent.

* * *

Ace se releva douloureusement, ses membres engourdis. Il ne prêta plus aucune attention aux sensations papillonnantes qui accompagnaient chaque réveil, qui n'en restaient pas moins dérangeantes et perturbantes. Les phases de transition entre les deux mondes s'accéléraient, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de s'endormir dans le laboratoire, alors qu'auparavant il avait toujours essayé de lutter. L'atmosphère de la chambre était glacée, même pour lui, et il enflamma ses doigts en reconnaissant le décor de la chambre. Loin du potentiel gaz mortel, il pouvait utiliser son fruit de démon à volonté, et à voir l'état de Lyra, elle allait en avoir un besoin vital. Elle s'était relevée pour se rouler en boule au pied du lit, des avalanches de frissons partout sur son corps, et il en remercia Davy Jones. Si son corps réagissait au froid, c'était que ce dernier n'avait pas encore gagné leur combat. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui releva le menton d'un doigt pour vérifier la couleur de sa peau. Rouge et tailladée par l'air gelé, mais pas blanche et figée. Elle répondait encore et l'engourdissement ne l'avait pas – pas encore – privée de sa circulation sanguine. Il en ferma un instant les yeux de soulagement, avant de souffler un cercle de feu autour d'elle et de lui jeter une couverture dessus. Un choc thermique pourrait la tuer sur le coup, il fallait être incroyablement précautionneux. Elle le savait également, tout comme elle savait qu'elle devait continuer à stimuler la circulation du sang dans ses veines par tous les moyens pour que la chaleur ne s'évapore pas. C'était un cercle vicieux : si la température corporelle diminuait trop, le sang qui apportait oxygène et chaleur à ses muscles et organes ne pourrait pas suivre son chemin, ce qui causerait un refroidissement plus rapide encore. Elle plia ses membres et articulations sans prêter attention au dérangement voire à la douleur que cela provoquait. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation, c'était justement le souvenir abominable qu'elle associait au froid.

\- Comment on en est arrivés là ? demanda Ace une fois qu'il fût absolument certain qu'elle était hors de danger pour le moment.

Elle claqua des dents avant de lui répondre, l'hypothermie dangereusement proche malgré toutes leurs tentatives de l'éloigner.

\- Twilight nous l'a dit, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient. L'un des mondes est un rêve, ce qui veut dire que l'autre est la réalité. Le temps continue de passer pendant qu'on saute d'un monde à l'autre, ça ne veut pas dire que ça suspend ce qui se passe de l'autre côté.

Horrifié, Ace réalisa ce que ça signifiait, ce qui ne l'avait pas heurté jusqu'à présent.

\- Donc, mettons que la chambre c'est le rêve et le laboratoire la réalité…

\- Pendant qu'on est coincés ici, nos corps sont toujours là-bas, en train de respirer ce qui est en train de se répandre dans le labo, quoi que ça puisse être.

Les sonorités en « s » devenaient plus sifflantes et elle butait sur tous les sons « k » qu'elle devait prononcer, les tremblements se faisaient plus fréquents. Lui n'était pas affecté par la température s'il pouvait activer son pouvoir, il s'était certes réveillé en étant engourdi mais s'enflammer avait suffi à chasser le froid qui avait commencé à geler le feu pendant son sommeil. Lyra en revanche, n'avait pas pu chasser la température négative, et plus ils resteraient, plus sa vie serait en danger.

\- Le froid n'atteint que moi, donc si c'est pas mon alchimie qui déconne, ça peut vouloir dire que c'est ici, le rêve… annonça-t-elle en gigotant pour réveiller ses membres raidis.

\- J'ai pas senti le froid depuis que j'ai mangé mon fruit du démon, y'a des années. A part avec du granit marin y'a pas moyen que ça m'atteigne.

\- Donc on sait toujours pas où on en est, constata Lyra en claquant des dents.

Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, l'entendit se lever et bouger pendant qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver ce qui lui échappait. Car il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, il en était certain.

\- Il faut réussir à se protéger pendant qu'on passe d'un monde à l'autre, décida Ace. Je peux créer un feu qui brûle indépendamment de ma volonté.

\- Ça ne sera qu'une solution temporaire, articula Lyra. Il faut réussir à trouver quel monde est le rêve et lequel est la réalité, c'est le seul moyen de survivre.

\- Elle bluffe peut-être, réfléchit Ace. Si elle assassine l'un de nous d'eux, l'Arcadia se prendra toute la colère du vieux, ils ne pourront jamais gagner contre la flotte au complet.

\- Ça fait peut-être partie de leur plan, frissonna Lyra. L'alliance avec Kaidou est peut-être encore d'actualité, et ils ont pu passer un accord pour se débarrasser des pirates de Barbe-Blanche en utilisant ta mort pour déclencher une guerre.

\- Ça devient une manie, grogna Ace en se souvenant d'Impel Down.

Lyra esquissa un sourire crispé, la moitié de son esprit encore concentrée sur le problème qui les préoccupait. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Ace se leva et rassembla tout ce qu'il avait de volonté en fermant les yeux. Créer un feu éternel n'était pas chose aisée, mais il y était déjà parvenu sur Ruskaina. Les flammes ne se distinguaient en rien de celles qu'il produisait d'habitude, elles avaient la même couleur et la même densité, mais elles continuaient de brûler bien après qu'il ait cessé de leur accorder de l'attention. Il avait pu maintenir un feu en vie pendant plus de trois mois avant qu'une pluie torrentielle ne réussisse à l'éteindre, c'était le moment de la création qui importait. L'étincelle naquit au creux de sa paume et s'éleva lentement pour prendre la forme d'une flamme, qui grandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un chat. Il la posa par terre, aux pieds de Lyra qui avait appuyé sa tête contre le panneau de bois, sur lequel elle s'était assise mille siècles auparavant, et essayait à tout prix de trouver la solution miracle qui pourrait leur permettre de trouver leur monde, leur réalité, leur vérité. Le feu éternel n'aurait pas besoin de combustible, il jouerait son office et ferait barrière contre le froid que même Ace commençait à ressentir à présent, sans qu'il ne l'affecte d'une quelconque manière toutefois. Il espérait simplement que la fatigue nerveuse et les changements constants de réalité n'allaient pas étouffer la boule de feu qui crépitait joyeusement, comme lui avait étouffé quelques heures plus tôt.

La colère avait été lessivée par les mots qu'il avait échangés avec Lyra, ne laissant plus de place qu'au doute. Il s'était senti à part de sa vie alors qu'il lui avait fait une place dans la sienne. Elle avait été la clé qui déverrouillait sa serrure, sa goutte d'eau et son étincelle, la réponse à apporter à sa question. Ç'avait été indescriptible, plus fort et plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'alors. La meilleure aventure de sa vie. Mais pour elle… Il était quoi pour elle ? Il sentit douloureusement sa pomme d'Adam monter puis redescendre dans sa gorge, presque fébrile. Il avait envie, tellement envie de pouvoir rentrer, avec elle. Tellement envie d'elle. Mais sans elle ce serait s'il le fallait.

Papillons. Noir.

* * *

Avec l'impression de passer au travers d'un miroir liquide, Ace se réveilla dans le laboratoire en se retenant d'inspirer à fond quand il émergea. Lyra s'était déjà relevée quand il s'accroupit précautionneusement en respirant faiblement, et elle avait renversé des liquides sur le sol pour en faire des cercles de transmutation, signe qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en son alchimie puisque cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de fixer ses volontés pour transmuter. Elle claqua dans ses mains et toutes les issues se retrouvèrent scellées, chaque aération, chaque passage, chaque interstice. Elle fouilla un instant dans une caisse et lança sans se retourner un masque à Ace avant de remonter celui qu'elle portait autour du cou sur sa bouche et son nez. Le jeune homme comprit instantanément le message. Elle était plus que capable de se débarrasser d'un gaz toxique envoyé pour les empoisonner, si elle savait duquel il s'agissait. En transformant une chose dont elle ignorait la teneur et la composition, elle ne réussirait probablement qu'à créer une menace plus grande encore. Et comme le souvenir qui renfermait la solution lui était inaccessible, il faudrait composer comme le commun des mortels pour le moment. Ace tendit la main pour l'aider avec ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la vit chanceler et s'effondrer, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de vivre le même destin.

* * *

Le premier réflexe d'Ace en se réveillant fût de s'assurer que Lyra était bien à ses côtés, le second de vérifier si le feu éternel brûlait toujours malgré les changements de rêves. La réponse était affirmative pour les deux questions et il s'accroupit juste à côté de l'alchimiste pour s'apercevoir que ses cils étaient déjà recouverts d'une fine pellicule de glace cristallisée et que ses lèvres avaient viré au bleu. Ils étaient en train de perdre, Twilight s'était montré plus intelligente, plus implacable. Il était à court d'idées, alors il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis restée avec vous ? souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai plus rien transmuté pendant deux ans quand j'étais chez Heisenberg. Et un jour, j'ai essayé, je ne sais même plus pourquoi. J'en avais assez, j'étais en train de me relever, mais j'avais besoin d'une raison de partir, pour me prouver que je ne méritais pas ma place ici. Et j'ai réussi. Ce que j'avais créé, c'était une flamme. J'ai pensé à ça quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, dans cette arène. Je venais de retrouver mon alchimie, je voulais qu'elle soit à l'image de cette flamme. Et j'ai rencontré le feu. Toi.

Le souvenir de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue s'imposa à lui, et il se souvint alors d'où lui venait cette impression de l'avoir déjà vue dans ce même genre de combinaison. C'était le cas, il l'avait rencontrée ainsi, l'espace de ces quelques minutes qui avaient changé la vie qu'il s'était choisi, mais il l'avait relégué dans un recoin poussiéreux de sa mémoire car jamais il ne l'avait revue habillée ainsi. Elle avait gardé son apparence et son appartenance jusqu'à enfin réussir à s'en détacher, jusqu'à finalement réussir à se renouveler et à se retrouver. Alors seulement elle avait enfin tout laissé.

\- Je suis partie de l'Arcadia sur un coup de tête, je n'ai rien dit à personne, pas même à Riley. Elle s'en fichait, je crois même qu'elle l'avait senti venir. Sur la première île sur laquelle j'ai débarqué, je suis tombée sur Shanks. Il m'a invitée sur le RedForce, et j'ai accepté. Mais je n'ai jamais accepté de faire partie de son équipage. J'avais l'impression que ce serait comme recommencer une autre boucle, me refaire prisonnière. Sauf qu'il y a eu toi. C'était pas une prison, c'était la liberté.

Les meubles gelés se recouvraient d'une fine couche de glace malgré le feu qui brûlait à leurs côtés, sans qu'il ne parvienne à deviner s'il était dans un rêve ou dans la réalité, si c'était un piège de Twilight ou l'alchimie de Lyra, sans pouvoir faire autre chose qu'essayer de la réchauffer.

* * *

Ace se releva pour se faire aussitôt plier au sol par une quinte de toux qui déchira ses poumons de l'intérieur, chaque inspiration qu'il prenait pour se calmer faisant fondre un peu plus ses cellules respiratoires qui se dissolvaient. Il crachait du sang et sa vue se brouillait, son épiderme entier au martyre lui faisant ressentir la morsure de la brûlure pour la première fois depuis des années, comme s'il n'avait jamais mangé son fruit du démon et avait brusquement pris feu, un feu aspergé d'acide qui rongeait sa peau. Lyra s'était accrochée à une table pour se tenir pendant qu'elle souffrait de la même affection, et sitôt qu'elle put se redresser en chancelant, elle arracha son masque à gaz.

\- Les particules de ce qui nous est envoyé dessus passent au travers, c'est pas la peine, réussit-elle à articuler avant de se faire assommer par une nouvelle toux.

Ace parvint à se retourner pour s'appuyer contre le côté d'une paillasse de chimie, en se faisant la réflexion que le piège de Twilight était excessivement subtil puisqu'elle avait trouvé deux antithèses du feu pour les torturer, l'air et le froid. Il avait besoin de l'un pour survivre et servait généralement à combattre l'autre il était trahi par le premier et impuissant à vaincre le second. Il entendait Lyra, entre les toux et les crachats des caillots de sang qui commençaient à se former dans sa gorge, essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quel gaz il s'agissait. Leurs poumons semblaient et avaient doublé de volume, faisant peser un poids irrespirable sur leurs diaphragmes et leurs cages thoraciques, bloquant encore plus leurs chances d'inspirer et d'expirer, et donc de survivre puisque leurs alvéoles pulmonaires ne pouvaient plus se dégonfler, incapables de rejeter l'air qu'elles avaient emmagasiné et les étouffant dans leur oxygène. Le sang qui cognait à ses tempes en lui donnant l'impression que son crâne allait exploser de l'intérieur, les quintes de toux qui ne le laissaient même pas reprendre un souffle qui aurait de toute manière vicié un peu plus ses voies respiratoires en les désagrégeant de l'intérieur, les cloques qui se formaient sur sa peau nécrosée tachetée et ocellée de noir, de bleu et de violet…

Il réussit à se relever et à chanceler jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche pour la briser, dans un espoir vain et démesuré de renouveler l'air ambiant pour leur permettre de survivre un peu plus. Si leurs poumons étaient en train de se liquéfier, ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps.

* * *

Ace refusait de paniquer mais il sentait qu'il pouvait céder. Dans l'autre monde ils étaient deux à mourir, mais dans celui-ci il était le seul à survivre et cela le tuait. Lyra se réveilla avec un temps de latence qui le fit à moitié crever de stress avant qu'elle ne réussisse à ouvrir ses paupières, scellées par le givre qui les recouvrait. Il n'était pas habitué à ne rien pouvoir faire, il n'avait jamais été impuissant à ce point. Pour sauvegarder quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux, il s'était toujours battu, il avait toujours gagné, ou trouvé dans sa défaite une opportunité pour avancer. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, créa un brasier incendiaire autour d'eux en canalisant la chaleur de ses flammes pour qu'elles soient un support de vie et non pas un moyen de l'assassiner plus rapidement, et colla son front sur le sien. Si ce monde ci était la réalité, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller si elle mourrait. _A quoi ça sert d'être le feu si je peux pas la réchauffer ?_

Il la vit épeler une excuse pour les avoir entraînés dans ce merdier, secoua la tête en sachant ce qui allait venir. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle s'était persuadée, une fois qu'elle avait trouvé l'équipage, trouvé son amour, trouvé son bonheur, que les années passées sur l'Arcadia à se haïr et haïr tout ce qui existait n'avaient été qu'un lointain, très lointain cauchemar, et qu'il lui suffisait de ne jamais y penser pour qu'elles disparaissent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Il savait ce que cela avait représenté à ses yeux, puisque l'équipage l'avait lui aussi sauvé d'une certaine manière, de ses penchants et de ses travers, de toutes les mauvaises expériences qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant, de la solitude et de la peur, de la haine et du remords. Il savait tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, tout ce qu'elle s'était fait endurer, par son propre fait, ses propres mains et son propre esprit, et il s'en fichait. Ses démons étaient insignifiants à ses yeux. C'était de cette façon qu'elle le regardait, comme s'il n'y avait que lui, comme si elle pouvait traverser la chair et les os et les conneries pour arriver à lui, celui qu'il ne voyait pas lui-même. Il prit conscience qu'il la regardait de la même façon.

\- J'étais cassée, je me suis réparée. Je vais bien maintenant. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester comme ça, avec ou sans toi à mes côtés. Mais je veux qu'il y ait toi à mes côtés. Si tu as envie de rester.

* * *

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus là.

Elle n'était plus là.

Malgré la douleur inénarrable dans son thorax, l'effort surhumain que se tenir debout représentait, l'impossibilité de respirer sans se noyer dans ses propres tissus respiratoires, il se releva, deux mains plaquées sur la table en métal du laboratoire, accablé par la toux qui le déchirait et éructant un sang noir et visqueux gorgé de caillots qui lacéraient la muqueuse à vif de sa gorge. Il devait la chercher, il devait la trouver. Et alors la vérité lui éclata au visage et il réalisa, enfin, à nouveau, qu'il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne et comme jamais il ne voulait aimer personne d'autre, qu'elle était la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis toujours et qu'il n'était rien en ce monde qui soit comparable à ce qu'elle était pour lui, et tout devint clair. Lyra était son One Piece. Il savait précisément où il allait tout en étant certain de se perdre en chemin.

Et il comprit.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se laissa crever, puisque de toute façon, rien de tout ça n'était vrai, à part Lyra, à part lui, à part le fait qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

\- Alors, tu as fait ton choix ?

Le petit visage de Twilight le regardait sans cruauté, uniquement déformé par la curiosité. Personne, jamais personne n'avait réussi à gagner contre elle. Elle avait tellement envie qu'ils soient les premiers.

\- Aucun des deux, répondit Ace. Y'avait pas de réalité, t'avais simplement imbriqué deux rêves pour nous tromper. Jamais tu n'as spécifié que la réalité serait forcément l'une des deux options que tu nous proposais.

\- Donc, tu penses qu'elle est vivante ? Je vous ai séparés.

\- Je refuse que ce soit toi qui gagne, désolé, sourit-il. Y'a pas moyen que tu me contrôles, et je sais que c'est pareil pour elle. Je sais qu'elle a compris aussi de son côté.

Twilight lui rendit son sourire, la tête légèrement penchée de côté et les yeux mi-clos par la joie et non pas par le sommeil, pour une fois.

\- Tu prends le pari ?

Ace élargit son sourire.

\- Toujours.

* * *

En papillonnant des yeux, Ace se réveilla pour la dernière fois. Il était étendu sur le sol de marbre noir du Hall des Heures, qu'il n'avait somme toute jamais quitté. Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, ses poumons à l'agonie se gonflèrent d'air et il se crispa dans l'attente de la douleur atroce qui allait venir, soulagé de constater qu'elle ne venait pas et ne viendrait jamais puisque ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas réel. Ç'avait été un rêve, ç'avait été un cauchemar. Il sauta sur ses pieds, se retrouvant en position accroupie, pour croiser les yeux tranquilles et de nouveau léthargiques de Twilight, assise sur les marches de l'escalier en attendant leur réveil. Un fracas régulier se faisait entendre derrière lui, causé par Riley qui pour faire passer le temps lançait des balles de base-ball dans les airs pour ensuite les envoyer avec force et violence sur les statues qui peuplaient le hall. Elle avait l'air crispé et n'avait sûrement pas dû être d'accord avec l'idée de Twilight… Il fouilla la pièce des yeux, ardent à l'idée de la retrouver, entendit un battement félin et pressé dans son dos, et eût seulement le temps de se relever quand elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux quand elle se nichait dans son cou, calqua sa respiration sur la sienne et la serra, fort. Aussi fort que son étreinte à elle. Il releva la tête de Lyra et l'embrassa, pour ensuite coller son front sur le sien et fermer les yeux.

\- A partir de maintenant, promit Ace, on fout tout en l'air, _ensemble_. (2)

* * *

(1) J'avoue, c'est complètement Ulquiorra Schiffer de _Bleach_. J'aime les Arrancars, que voulez-vous !

(2) Référence un peu cachée mais pas trop à _Santa Clarita Diet_ , un de mes coups de coeur Netflix de l'année dernière. Ca parle d'amour et de famille et de cannibalisme et d'humour noir, et j'en ai pleuré de rire. (Non mais vous comprenez il faut que je case des références sinon Shaylla's se retrouve démunie et je ne peux pas lui faire ça)

Sinon, cette année, c'était les 20 ans de One Piece, et pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, _Novel A_ , un spin-off centré sur Ace, a vu le jour dans les pages du _One Piece Magazine_ dont les trois numéros sont parus cet été ^^ penchez vous dessus si vous avez l'occasion, on y apprend comment Ace a mangé le Mera-Mera no Mi et comment il a eu son Striker, comment il en est venu à refuser une place chez les Shishibukai... C'est vraiment super cool ! Le roman est considéré comme canon donc faisant partie intégrante de la trame narrative de l'histoire, comme les films _Strong World_ , _Z_ et _Gold_ :)

Portez vous bien et si jamais l'envie vous prend de poster une review, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! :)


End file.
